Dark flame
by editsullivan
Summary: Unwillingly, the smuggler's ship leaves the unconscious Satele behind on the destroyed space station orbiting the Sith world, Korriban. After killing his own Master, Malgus makes a choice about Satele's fate. Instead of ending her life, he picks her up, and takes her to his ship. However, neither Satele nor Malgus would foresee the uncertain future that awaits them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Flame**

" **The light shines in the darkness, and the dark can never extinguish it"**

An Alternate Old Republic Star Wars story

This story is Rated **M** for mature audiences

 **Chapter 1**

"They've escaped, Master. You've failed." Malgus said with distaste as he stood above his wounded Master.

"No, Malgus." Vindican replied in a hoarse voice. "This is only the beginning!"

"Yes." Malgus replied gazing out the immense window of the space station. "After a thousand years, Korriban is ours again."

Then he swiftly ignited his weapon and as he was ready to strike his Master down, with a malicious voice he added.

"Welcome home."

After decapitating Vindican, Malgus gazed out the window again to bask his eyes in the beauty of the Sith world. The extreme satisfaction he felt at the moment was overwhelming. _Finally, we have returned,_ he thought with a grin as he looked down on his Master's dead body.

He felt no compassion whatsoever for Vindican. Yes, he was his Master and he respected him, but he was not as strong as Malgus wanted him to be. _You got outwitted by a wretched Jedi,_ he thought sourly gazing at his severed head.

Then his attention turned to the female Jedi padawan who was lying face down on the smooth polished floor not far from them.

Standing above her, he nudged his boot against her arm. He sensed that she was still alive. Her aura had a strong presence around her. _Remarkably powerful_ , he thought as he squatted down beside her.

"What should I do with you?" He murmured as his eyes roamed over her sleek body.

For a split second, he wanted nothing more but to stab her through the back and end her miserable Jedi life. However, something inside stopped him. There was this strange nudging feeling that he couldn't get rid of. This specific feeling grew stronger as he kept looking at her.

 _I think I know what I'm going to do with you,_ he thought with a sly grin, as he placed his hands beneath her body and picked her up into his arms.

She was _light as a feather,_ he thought, shifting her in his arms. As her head rested against his chest plate, he watched her young, comely face for a few seconds and then he walked back to his ship.

After stepping into the ship, he placed her body down into one of the co-pilot seats and then he went back to collect the lightsabers. Upon returning, he noticed she was still sleeping. Taking the pilot's seat, he lifted the Interceptor off the ground and left the ruined space station.

While maneuvering the ship away from the station, he gave orders to one of the Imperial battlecruisers.

"Captain." His voice boomed over the intercom. "Destroy it."

A deep voice replied.

"Where is Lord Vindican?"

"He is dead." Malgus said. "Killed by a Jedi."

There was a momentary silence on the other line. Then the voice said.

"Yes, Lord Malgus, as you wish."

From his ship with a satisfied grin, Malgus watched as one of the battlecruisers slowly rotated toward the station and then within seconds, the huge space station was blown into million pieces.

Turning toward the Imperial battlecruiser, he swiftly approached it and then he smoothly landed inside the immense hangar, occupied with many soldiers and other, smaller ships of the Empire.

Getting up from his seat, he picked her up, opened the hatch, and with her in his arms, stepped off the ship.

One of his Captains accompanied by soldiers swiftly approached him. With a concerned expression, he looked at Malgus and then his eyes traveled to the unconscious Satele. With a frown, he asked.

"My Lord, who is this woman?"

"She is my prisoner." He replied with a clipped tone.

Then before the Captain could ask another question, Malgus spoke.

"Did you track down the smuggler's ship?"

"Yes, I put my men on the task." The Captain replied. Then he added as he looked at the sleeping Satele. "We have to be prepared. They will bring more back with them."

"Let them come." Malgus replied as he walked past him. "No more hiding, Captain."

Catching up to him, the Captain asked again, keeping his pace up with Malgus's long strides.

"Should I take her to the lower levels?"

For a split second, Malgus thought about taking her to his chamber, however, that would have raised many unwanted questions and he didn't want that to happen, _not now,_ he thought sourly.

"I'll take her." He replied as he reached the elevator that took him down to the belly of the ship.

Reaching the lower level, he stepped out of the elevator and into a dimly lit, narrow, metal corridor lined with numerous doors either side of its walls.

Stopping in front of door 104D, he instructed one of the soldiers, who stood guard nearby, to open the door.

After he opened the door, Malgus asked him to stay outside and then he walked into the small, rectangular room and placed Satele on the bed.

A small, sigh left her parted lips, as he settled her down on the bed.

Standing above her, he watched her sleeping form. She _looks young,_ he thought as he looked at her face, _maybe a few years younger than I?_

Her dark brown hair was pulled into a tight, small ponytail at the back of her head, and her bangs hung low into her pale, rounded face, covering one of her almond shaped eyes.

 _Those piercing blue eyes,_ he thought with slight amusement. _She was not a bad fighter, but she is not better than me,_ he thought as his eyes traveled lower on her svelte body.

Her ample chest slowly rose with each shallow breath she took, and her delicate hands casually lay across her flat abdomen, covering up her wide leather belt. Then his eyes traveled lower to her long, lean legs that were covered up to her mid-thigh with high leather boots adorned with metal knee plates.

Quickly, he tore his gaze away from her body. And then he turned around and stepped out of the prison cell.

"Make sure you report to me as soon as she wakes up."

"Yes my Lord." The soldier replied, and then he stood in front of Satele's cell, guarding the door.

Swiftly, Malgus walked away and stepped into the elevator to go upstairs to the control room.

He didn't want to think about the Jedi girl. She felt like a distraction for him at the moment, and he needed to collect his thoughts and get on with the mission.

 _Korriban is ours again, and no one will stop us now,_ he thought with excitement as he stepped out of the elevator and into the ship's control room.

After instructing the crew, he retired to his chamber. He needed to get out of his armor and take a shower. His body felt sore from the fight. He needed to relax and meditate before he set to foot on Korriban.

While taking a shower, his thoughts went to the many possibilities that can happen from now. The sensation he felt at the moment was exhilarating. He hoped that the Dark Council would allow him to use any means necessary to win this war. He was aware that even Vindican had clashed with the council on many occasions, which angered his Master when his requests were denied. However, times changed and _I will make them listen,_ he thought with determination as he washed the soap off his body.

* * *

 _Master!_ Satele's mind screamed with agony as she opened her eyes and sprung up. Frantically, she looked around and noticed that she was in an unfamiliar, small room. As she tried to stand up, she quickly slumped back onto the bed. Her head felt like it was on fire and her mouth felt extremely dry. As she licked her parched lips, carefully she stood up and walked to the door to place her ear against it. She couldn't hear anything, but she sensed someone standing outside.

Stepping back, she swiftly looked around to measure up the room. There was no window and no attached refresher. This must be a _temporary holding cell,_ she thought anxiously.

Then her thoughts went to her Master and suddenly her heart ached with great pain. She knew he was dead, killed by the ruthless Sith. Sitting down on the bed, she buried her face into her trembling hands and then she let out a shaky, frustrated sigh.

She had to calm herself down because the anger she started to feel bubbling up inside her made her feel scared. _No!_ She thought panicky, _I can't let this happen._

Steadily breathing in and out, she gradually relaxed her body and soul.

When her mind was clear again, she started to think about her unfortunate situation.

She had no idea why she was here. She didn't want to think about why those two left her alive.

She knew soon, someone would come in to collect her to take her to their leader. She was definitely not looking forward to it. She had learned from the Jedi academy that when the Sith tried to get information out of their opponents, they always used torture.

Remembering seeing some of the pictures of the brutalized victims sent a shiver down her spine. Quickly, she tore her thoughts off this awful memory and tried to concentrate on something else.

Her mind took her back to the fight on the space station. The last thing she remembered was getting hit with a bolt of powerful Force lightning from one of the Sith and then everything went black.

 _I'm such a fool;_ she blamed herself thinking about her reckless action. _If I had been stronger, my Master would be still alive,_ she thought, feeling despondent.

After a few minutes of brooding, she heard someone talking outside her cell.

"See if she is awake." A man's voice drifted through the metal door.

Then she heard another voice. "General Malgus wants to question her."

 _General Malgus?_ Satele asked preparing herself for whatever was coming her way. As the door opened, she noticed five soldiers entering the cell in dark uniforms with weapons ready. From the Force spikes, her eyes traveled to one of the soldiers who stood the closest to her.

His dark, taut face showed no emotions as he held his hands out and with a calm voice, he said.

"Place your hands up front."

Looking at the handcuffs in his hands made Satele swallow hard.

Reluctantly, she placed her arms in front of her allowing the soldier to place them on her wrist.

Then, the soldier placed his hand on her elbow, and gently pushed her toward the door.

"This way." He said guiding her through the narrow corridor toward the elevator.

"Where are you taking me?" Satele asked as they all stepped inside the elevator.

"To the General." The soldier replied.

His cold demeanor gave Satele a sign that he was not a chatty person. She wanted to ask more questions, but she sensed that he wasn't going to reply.

Quietly, they made their way up to the main bridge.

As the elevator door opened, Satele found herself stepping into a completely different world to what she was used to. The sleek, dark floor made a squishy sound beneath her boots, as she was escorted toward a tall person who was in discussion with another high ranking officer, standing in front of an immense window.

While she was escorted toward the man, she looked around to see the dark uniformed soldiers diligently attending to their duty. Very few bothered to look her way as she walked the bridge.

Malgus's back was to them, but when they got closer, he turned around.

To her amazement, it was the same Sith that she had fought on the station.

"Leave us." Malgus ordered the soldiers. Then he stepped closer to Satele and while his burning gaze penetrated into hers, he said.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly."

Staying quiet, Satele looked at him with intensity as he slowly paced in front of her.

Then he spoke up again.

"I am a General of the Sith Empire. You will address me as Lord Malgus." Then he added while he slowly walked around her.

"From now you will be kept here until I decide your fate…. Jedi."

His last word was emphasized with distaste; Satele noticed, eyeing the dark lord in front of her.

His young face looked calm and composed but she knew better. She could sense the disruption in his mind every time he looked at her. _He is unsure of what to do with me,_ she thought.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Even though he already knew who she was, he wanted to see if she would comply. While she was out, he looked into her file and found out something very interesting, something that could play very well into his plans.

For a few seconds, Satele didn't reply. She didn't want to play this game, however, she knew sooner or later they will make her talk.

"Satele Shan." She said.

A small grin appeared on his face and then he motioned her to follow him to the window.

In front of them within the darkness of space glowed planet Korriban with its deep orange hue.

While Satele anxiously gazed out the window, he stood beside her and as he also looked at the planet, he said.

"I want you to come with me."

With a concerned face, she turned his way. Looking up to his rugged features for a second she was in confusion. Then his eyes found hers and as he stepped closer, he leaned down and while his face was only inches of hers, amusingly he said.

"I want to show you something that might change your honorable Jedi beliefs."

"What are you talking about?" Satele inquired, not understanding what he meant.

Straightening up, he gestured her to follow him.

When they reached the hangar, his ship was already prepared for the trip.

After getting in, he placed her in the co-pilot seat. Standing above her, he looked down and in a serious tone, he said.

"If you try anything unwise, I will not hesitate to punish you. Do you understand?"

Looking up to his face, Satele felt the anger coming over her again.

This man, with his smug look, was an upsetting sight to see. She wanted to get out of her seat and kill this monster, but she knew better. She was in no position to do that. Also, he proved to be a better fighter than she was and that thought pissed her off even more.

Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and then she asked.

"Did you kill him?"

For a split second, he wanted to tell her yes. However, if he did that, his plan for her would diminish as soon as he said those words. He was certain that with time, she could become more than what she is now. He saw the tremendous potential within her and Malgus didn't want to lose this opportunity.

"No." He replied. "My Master did."

Looking into his eyes, she tried to search for the truth. However, his face looked like a stone statue. She couldn't tell if he was telling her the truth or not.

"And where is your Master now?" She inquired, pulling up one of her dark eyebrows.

Without hesitation, he coldly replied.

"I killed him."

His answer gave her a sudden, cold shiver that rushed through her whole body with an unpleasant sensation. Although she was happy to hear that his Master was no more, she couldn't believe how he could have done that. To turn against your own Master was an unspeakable crime. She didn't understand why, but it was not her place or the right time to question his motives.

Then she said.

"I promise, I won't do anything reckless."

"Good." He replied and then he sat in the pilot seat and lifted the ship off the ground.

Within minutes they entered the atmosphere of Korriban. While the Interceptor slightly trembled beneath them, Satele's mind was in great turmoil.

She didn't understand what was going on. She thought that by now she would have been confined again and be tortured, but that's not what happened. _It might happen later,_ she thought disheartened, watching the back of Malgus's head.

After a few minutes, he smoothly landed the ship on the outskirts of an ancient, ruined city.

Walking up to her, he grabbed hold of her handcuffs and as he pulled her up from the seat, with a low growl he said.

"These will stay on until I say so."

With a smirk, she looked at him and asked.

"Are you afraid of me?"

He cracked a small smile and then mockingly, he said.

"Very much."

Then before she could reply, he pulled her along with him toward the exit.

As they stepped off the ship, Malgus's heart swelled with pride. He was home at last, and this realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Finally, after all this time, his people will regain control over this special planet that once was a thriving Sith Empire of the galaxy.

The rough, sandy ground loudly crunched beneath his boots as he took another step forward.

Then he took a deep breath in, savoring the cool early morning air. It was still dark, but as he scanned his eyes over the terrain, he was still able to make out the ruins of the grandiose valley.

Turning around, he looked at her astonished face and then he gestured her to keep up with him.

Satele was amazed by the view.

Although she spent some time orbiting the planet, she never had the chance or the desire to set foot on its surface. Through the academy, she learned that this planet was extremely strong with the Dark side of the Force and also cursed as well.

As she trailed behind Malgus, she anxiously looked around.

The tall, massive supports of the ruined buildings were still visible, as they stood erect, withstanding the endless time. There was an extremely strong sense of the Force itself within the place. To her it felt like this amazing entity was slowly crawling beneath her skin and seeping into her whole being, making her shiver and shake.

Instinctively, she wanted to rub her arms, but the handcuffs prevented her to do so.

Then Malgus walked up to one of the stone pillars and after taking his gloves off, he reached out and touched it, feeling its cold, rough surface beneath his fingertips.

Then he spoke up. His deep voice echoed off the nearby buildings.

"This is the Valley of the Dark Lords."

Then he turned her way and while his eyes lit up with an evil glee he said to her.

"Your ancestor, Revan once walked down this valley. Did you know that?"

With a confused expression, she looked at him and asked.

"Why did you say that?"

Stepping closer, he slowly lifted up his hand and as his knuckles lightly brushed against her face, he said.

"Remember where you came from…. Satele Shan."

Recoiling from his touch, she stepped back and through gritted teeth, she said.

"I will not become him."

Then with a firm tone, she continued.

"I will defy everything and anything that you want to offer me. I will not become your puppet for your amusement." Then with anger, she added. "I can see through your scheme Lord Malgus."

Her attitude didn't faze him. On the contrary, he was amused by her passionate outburst which awoke something deep within him.

"Are you going to deny who you really are?" He asked searching her eyes.

"I would defy everything that he was." She replied firmly.

"You see." He said. "You and I are not so different. For some reason, the Force brought us together to walk the same path that our ancestors had once walked. I know you can feel it too. Don't deny it."

"You are delusional." She replied with distaste in her voice. However, there was a small, persisting voice in the back of her head telling her to open her mind and let her true feelings come through. Suddenly, a memory invaded her thoughts. This memory was her mother's sad face. The mother who secretly gave birth to her then had to abandon her due to the Republic and the Jedi order, because they did not agree with her visions of attachments and family life.

Then the memory changed and she saw an older herself giving birth to a child and abandoning him to his fate. _No!_ She desperately thought. _I will not do that._

Then suddenly thousands of whispering voices enveloped her dazed head.

They all whispered the same thing.

 _Liars, bigots, killers, lovers, heresy, impetuous._

Cradling her head, she closed her eyes and tried to drive out the invading voices that were getting louder and louder as the seconds passed by.

"Get me out of here." She yelled at Malgus. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Her agonized scream bounced off the ruins as she fell to her knees and wept like a child. Then everything went dark again.

Malgus was aware of what was happening to her. He felt it through the Force. This immense power was palpable. It engulfed the area around them, slowly snuffing out her strong aura. He hoped that once she wakes up, she would see things from a different perspective. Her mind was still young and pliable; her faith was not sealed yet.

Sitting down on top of a broken pillar, he watched her with interest, while he calmly listened to the many whispering voices in his head. Instead of fighting them, he embraced them and drew more strength from them to help him see clearer.

Lying on the cold, hard ground, behind closed eyelids, Satele's eyes twitched and rapidly moved as she dreamed a dream of a way that might change not only her future but the future of the galaxy as well.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story :D Reviews are welcome! Thank you for your support! And don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my original Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon Kindle.**

 ** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Facebook, Instagram/editsullivan or****** ** ** ** ** ** **Deviantart/editsulli****** for some sexy illustrations.******

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As she opened her eyes, the first thing Satele felt was an awful headache. Then she squinted into the late afternoon light, and then slowly pushed herself up on her elbows. As she managed to get on her knees, a few seconds later, extreme nausea engulfed her body. While down on all fours, she threw up on the dry, sandy ground.

"Oh…Maker." She mumbled as she felt another wave of nausea coming over her.

Then she threw up again.

Malgus silently watched while she emptied her stomach. For some reason, he felt a little guilty about what was happening to her. If he was a different man, he would have been comforting her right now, but this was not his way. He was a hard man, bred and trained to fight for the Empire against the Republic. He had no softness in his heart for anybody or anything, except for the animals that he used to take care of back on his home planet when he was a child. However, that was a long time ago and now, he had duties and there was no time to be sentimental.

Getting up from the pillar, he stretched his long, muscular limbs and then he approached her. While she was still doubled over and gagging, he reached down and grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her up.

"Here." He said, holding out a small, black handkerchief.

Without saying anything, she took the offered piece of cloth and wiped her mouth.

She had never felt this weak and depleted in her whole life. She had no idea how long she had been out, but one thing she was sure of, the disturbing images that she had dreamed of were still haunting her. With red, watery eyes, she looked at him and she was about to say something when her knees gave out and losing her balance, she almost collapsed back to the ground.

Quickly, he caught her and with a swift move, he picked her up.

"Don't...touch….me." She growled, feeling irritated and angry.

Ignoring her words, he started to walk toward a large remnant of a building that stood at the rear of the wide valley.

"We're not leaving yet." He said eyes locked onto the building. "There is something I want to see."

She wanted to scream and tell him to go to hell, but she had no desire to start an argument. She wished to leave this cursed place and never to return. Although the voices in her head quietened down a bit, she still felt sick to her stomach.

Holding onto his wide shoulders, she closed her eyes not wanting to look at him.

To be this close to him felt extremely inappropriate and uncomfortable. She wanted to be far away from him and from this place, however, she had no choice but to comply and hoping that _soon, the Republic forces will show up to diminish this despicable attempt to take back the Sith world,_ she hopefully thought.

Stepping through the wide, gaping doorway, Malgus stopped and put Satele down. Taking out his weapon, he activated the lightsaber, enveloping the pitch-black darkness with its bright crimson glow.

"What is this place?" Satele asked, anxiously looking around.

"We are in the Tomb of Naga Sadow." He replied as he pulled her with him. "There is something here I want to see."

There was a wide, long stone walled corridor ahead, and that is where they were heading. After a few minutes, they came upon an intersection, where another corridor ran from left to right.

Malgus had seen the map of the tomb and he already knew which way to go.

Passing the intersection, he kept walking until they reached a large, empty pool full of human and alien skeletons.

With horror, Satele looked at their jagged, deformed bones in a pile settled into the bottom of the pool. It looked like _a massacre,_ she thought horrified.

The bones of many loudly crunched beneath their boots, as they made their way through the other side. Walking in front of her, with ease, Malgus stepped out of the pool and then he turned around to help her out.

Instead of reaching for his offered hand, she lifted her arms up in front of her and with a firm tone she asked.

"Would you mind removing these handcuffs?"

When he didn't reply, she added with defiance in her voice.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

Looking at her and with a sly grin, he said.

"They will stay on."

"Do you think I'm going to run away?" She asked with disbelief.

With a frustrated sigh, she looked down at her feet and as her eyes scanned over the bone graveyard, she asked.

"Who are these people and why are they here?"

"Thieves of the Republic and the Empire." He replied. Then he added as he impatiently reached down and pulled her out. "This pool used to be filled with acid."

He didn't want to waste time on her futile pleadings. He wanted to see the Star Map with his own eyes.

 _Acid?_ She thought amazed, as he let her go and motioned for her to follow.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a wide, round stone chamber. In the red glow of his weapon, the haunted chamber looked menacing and felt extremely cold. Here the temperature significantly dropped, and Satele noticed puffs of hot air were leaving her mouth as she breathed out.

Walking up to the middle of the chamber, Malgus stopped in front of a deformed metal husk of a Star Map. Running his hand over the smooth metal, he let out a sigh and then he turned her way and said.

"So many had sought the Rakatan's knowledge. Their superiority was outstanding."

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked, eyeing the contraption.

"Oh, so they do teach you some useful things at the Jedi Academy?" He mockingly asked.

With a frown, she looked at him and then she replied.

"They teach plenty."

"Well maybe not enough." He said tersely. Then he looked at the mangled Star Map again and then blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Looks like someone tried to destroy this once." He murmured to himself. He was hoping that with the help of this machine he could find the other locations.

While he was occupied with the machine, she curiously looked around in the cold and uninviting tomb. The walls and ceiling of the room were adorned with countless ancient markings. Some she recognized, but there were others she had never seen before. The sensation of doom and fear was clearly palpable, and she wanted nothing more but to get out of there.

When Malgus looked up, he noticed she was shivering. _Now is a good time to find out,_ he thought with apprehension as he approached her.

"Tell me Satele, what did you see in your dream?" He asked standing in front of her.

Staring into his golden irises, she felt the anger rising within her again. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and while her teeth chattered from the cold, she said. "Amongst the many things, I saw the rise and the fall of the Empire. I saw death, life, love, and lust. And I saw you sleeping an endless dream."

"Endless dream?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"You will be defeated Lord Malgus." She added feeling a momentary excitement looking at his baffled expression.

With a penetrating gaze, he said. "You are a bad liar, you know that right?"

She was going retort him about his accusation of being a liar, but changed her mind. She didn't know what he might do. She was at his mercy and she could only hope to stay alive long enough to escape and to see her friends again. _Even Jace,_ she thought amusingly, _I would love to see him again._ Although within the Jedi order attachments were illegal, however, there was one occasion, when secretly she allowed Jace to hold her and kiss her. His warm embrace now was a distant memory as she stood shivering in front of her sworn enemy.

There was an uncomfortable eerie silence between them as seconds went by. Then, he took a deep breath and said.

"We need to get back to the ship." As he walked away from her, with a cold tone, he added. "Keep up."

An hour later, and after a very quiet ride, they arrived back at the spaceship.

After she was escorted to a holding cell, Malgus received a call from the Dark Council.

A tall, Pureblood Sith lord's glowing image showed up in front of Malgus. His piercing yellow eyes looked at Malgus and as he spoke, his tentacles around his thin lips moved every time he opened his mouth.

"General Malgus." He started. "The council requires you to return to Dromund Kaas."

"My Lord." Malgus bowed his head. "My place is here on Korriban."

"We are grateful for your victory and also saddened to hear the passing of Lord Vindican. However, we decided to appoint someone else to look over the reinstatement of the Sith Academy and the restoration of the Valley."

Malgus was in shock to hear this. He thought that he was going to be the one who would bring the Sith world back to its former glory. Now, he wondered what the council had in mind for him. Also, he was curious to find out whom the council appointed in his place, but he was in no position to question their decision.

"Lord Adraas would arrive soon to your location." The Sith said. "As soon as he takes over the responsibility, you will immediately leave and travel to Dromund Kaas."

 _Adraas?_ Hearing his name made Malgus's mind go dark. His fuming thoughts of his long time rival was disturbed when the Sith spoke up again.

"You will also bring the Jedi padawan with you."

For a second, he was confused. He never mentioned that he had acquired a prisoner. Then he remembered that his Captain also reported to the council. With weary eyes, he looked at the glowing image of the Sith Lord and with a forced smile, he replied.

"As you wish Lord Vowrawn."

"See you soon." The Sith replied. Then the call was disconnected.

Burying his face into his hands, Malgus took a deep, ragged breath and then with rage, he punched the table in front of him, causing everything on it to scatter all over the room.

The anger and frustration he felt at that moment were overwhelming. He was so enraged; he felt the need to kill someone.

* * *

In her cell, Satele was having dinner that one of the soldiers had brought for her. Feeling extremely famished, she quickly finished off her plate. As she lifted her glass to her lips, she spilled some of the water on her top. Not finding a napkin, she reached inside her pocket and pulled out the black handkerchief that slightly smelled of vomit.

Frowning, she quickly dabbed down her top and she was going to throw it away, when she noticed something. There was a letter V embroidered in the left bottom corner.

 _V?_ She thought confused. Whose handkerchief is this?

Quickly, she looked at the other corners, but there was nothing else. Whoever this belonged to was _most likely dead by now,_ she thought sourly. Or maybe it was _his wife's,_ she thought. She never asked, but he could very well be a married man. However, she knew that there was one similarity between their orders. Neither Jedi or Sith was allowed to have attachments. No family was ever allowed, which brought back some unpleasant memories into her mind.

Quickly shaking off these thoughts, she walked into the neat and compact refresher and washed the piece of cloth under warm water. Then she placed it on the towel rack to dry.

Closing the door, she got out of her clothes and after turning on the shower; she stepped under the hot water to wash off a few days worth of sweat and dirt. While lathering up her body, she closed her eyes and tried to recall some of the images she had seen while she was on Korriban.

But as much as she tried to recall her strange dream, she just couldn't get the images back into her head. Now, everything looked blurry, and the harder she tried to think about them, the more her head started to hurt again. Reaching for the shampoo, she started to wash her hair, when she heard the front door open.

Instinctively, she grabbed hold of a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Who is there?" She called out.

"I'm just collecting the dirty dishes." The soldier's young voice drifted through the closed door. "And I brought you some fresh clothes."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she waited until he left and then throwing down the wet towel, she quickly washed the shampoo out of her hair.

That night, while lying in bed, she started to think about the endless possibilities of what could happen to her. She had to think clearly and be wise not to go against his wishes.

 _Malgus,_ she thought with distaste. _He killed his Master, the one who ended my Master's life._

Suddenly, his image invaded her mind, the image of her Zabrak Battlemaster. She missed him terribly and she wished that he were still here and alive. He was a great man and an excellent teacher, and now he was gone. The dreaded war would most likely involve the galaxy again, and she was not looking forward to seeing the distraction it would bring.

She sensed that Malgus had a plan. Although she hated him for what he is, somewhere deep inside, she felt a tiny spark of affection toward him, which she couldn't understand why. So far, he treated her fairly, however, she was certain he was hiding something. As her mind started to unravel, she closed her eyes and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Her dream took her back to Korriban, where the thousands of voices were waiting for her to return.

* * *

Malgus couldn't sleep. Folding his arms beneath his head, and while he fumed on the inside, he stared at the ceiling of his chamber thinking about meeting Lord Adraas again.

 _That despicable prick,_ he thought bitterly.

He couldn't understand why the council would choose him to take care of Korriban. He was indeed a powerful Sith, but also scheming and untrustworthy in Malgus's eyes. He hated the man and he hoped that one day their path will cross and then he would choke the life out of him for good.

Then as he shut his eyes, the image of Satele appeared behind his closed eyelids. He wondered what she had meant about her visions. He knew that everyone responded differently to the dark forces that haunted the surface of Korriban. _She took it very well,_ he thought as he shifted on the bed. _She is strong but needs the right guidance. I can be her Master and teach her the ways of the Force. Her and I could be an unstoppable force to reckon with,_ he thought excitedly. Then another, somewhat different, and more unconventional thought invaded his mind.

Suddenly his mouth felt dry and as he licked his lips, his pulse started to elevate thinking about her becoming more than just an apprentice. This guilty but pleasant thought sent a shiver down his spine. She was not bad to look at and he didn't mind mixing business with pleasure. Still, he didn't know her well and of course, trust was something that she was not willing to give him. However, there were other techniques that were widely used within the Sith Empire to entice the subject's interest toward the Dark side. But this was the last resort he wanted to use.

Two days later Adraas's ship arrived. After properly greeting each other, Malgus invited him to his private chamber to have one last dinner before his departure. He also sent for Satele per Adraas wishes. He wanted to meet the Jedi padawan, which didn't sit well with Malgus. He would rather not want to bring her into their meeting. However, Adraas insisted and Malgus had no choice but to comply.

As Satele was escorted into the chamber, both men looked up, turning their attention toward her.

She looked _different in black,_ Malgus noted, as his eyes roamed over her lean figure.

While they ate, Satele silently observed the two men. Right away she noticed their undeniable dislike for each other. While Malgus was quiet and withdrawn, Adraas on the other hand was the complete opposite. His charming personality even won Satele over making her laugh, which caused Malgus to feel annoyed and jealous. Every time she laughed, he couldn't believe how carefree and beautiful she looked. At that moment, he hated Adraas more than he had hated anyone in his life.

After dinner, Malgus made sure that Satele was back in her cell. After he walked her through the door, he was about to leave when Satele asked the question she was itching to ask but was afraid to bring up in front of Adraas.

"What does the Dark council want with me?"

Turning around, he looked at her and then he said.

"I don't know."

"Am I going to die?" She asked searching his eyes.

With a concerned face, he gazed into her wide eyes and said.

"The council will not touch you, I can promise you that."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked stepping closer to him. "What do you want from me…. really?"

"What do I want from you?" He asked, also stepping closer. "You really want to know?"

As he towered over her, suddenly a nervous sensation traveled through Satele. The possible danger of her situation instantly gave her a fluttery feeling inside her stomach. They were alone, and if he chooses to, he could have done anything with her. Sith or no Sith, he was a man and she knew very well what type of danger she could get herself in very quickly. She was definitely not looking to have any physical contact with him.

Stepping back, Satele composed herself and then she said.

"I'm getting tired. I would like to retire for the night."

"Very well." He replied looking away from her lips.

As he walked out, he turned back and said.

"Be ready. We leave early tomorrow."

Nodding her head, she watched as he stepped out of the room and then locked the door behind him.

The next morning, accompanied by a few soldiers, Satele was ready to board the ship. While Malgus was saying farewell, Satele couldn't stop noticing Adraas's exclusive attention toward her. The night before at dinner, she found him charming, but to a certain limit. She knew it was unwise to play with fire, and he was definitely a burning flame that could hurt her tremendously.

As he extended his hand toward her, she placed hers in his and then he slowly lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it, while his burning gaze never left hers.

The touch of his hand and lips felt rather unpleasant. Pulling her hand away, she forced a smile and then was ushered into the ship.

* * *

A few days later they arrived at the home planet of Malgus, Dromund Kaas.

The large, blue globe looked _amazing,_ she thought gazing out the window, as they were ready to approach its surface.

After landing at the spaceport, they all stepped out of the ship and were greeted by soldiers of Kaas city.

Malgus was happy to be home, but he was not looking forward to meeting the council. _It never ends well,_ he thought anxiously. He didn't know why they called him back, _but I will find out soon,_ he thought annoyed, as they made their way toward the Dark Temple where the council was waiting for them.

Satele felt lost looking around in this new and dangerous place. She had heard of this planet and its city before, but this was the first time she had set foot on it.

When she thought about the Sith world, she imagined that it would look cold and uninviting. However, to her astonishment it looked fairly inviting and full of life. There were a lot of people on the streets going about their business.

When they finally arrived at the temple, she was taken aback by its immense size and authoritative presence. The steps that led up to the main door were beautifully carved out of precious stones. On either side of the stairs were large stone statues of long gone Sith Lords looming over the newcomers.

Looking straight ahead, the enormous crimson flags with their Sith symbols adorned either side of the main entrance, showing everyone who the temple belonged to.

While she curiously looked around, she heard Malgus's voice.

"Let me do the talking." He said as he walked beside her. "If they ask you a question, just answer it politely. Do not anger them."

"I promise." She replied feeling anxious. She was in their territory and anything could happen or _could go wrong,_ she thought, as a nauseating feeling engulfed her body.

As soon as they stepped through the large doorway, her heart painfully constricted for a few seconds. The suffocating presence of the Dark side of the Force was overpowering in here. For the first time in her life Satele felt truly scared. This fear like a suppressed dark thought was coming from deep within her, trying to break its way out.

Passing the doorway, they walked into a wide, round chamber with dark walls that matched the floor. The council's chamber reminded her of the tomb they visited on Korriban. However, this place was on a much bigger scale with high-pitched roofs and tall, lean windows.

Their steps made squeaky sounds throughout the chamber as they approached the large stone table where several Sith Lords were waiting on them.

Stopping in front of the council, Malgus respectfully bowed his head and then he greeted them all.

"My Lords." He said. His deep voice bounced off the tall, dark walls. "I'm here to receive your orders."

"General Malgus." The Pureblood Sith stood up and walked up to him. "Your service to the Empire is greatly appreciated. With the passing of your Master, we declare that you will take his place, and from now on your new title will be Darth Malgus."

Bowing his head, Malgus replied.

"I'm honored, my Lords."

Then the Sith approached Satele, who stood behind Malgus.

As his eyes roamed over her, he clicked his tongue and said.

"Interesting."

Walking around her, he quickly measured her up and then as he stood in front of her again, he said to her.

"I can sense your thoughts young one. You want to hurt me."

Satele coldly stared into his eyes. Yes, she wished she could hurt not just him but all of them. Somehow these peculiar thoughts invaded her mind and as much as she tried to dismiss them now, she was not able to do that.

"If you want to unleash your fury young one, I can definitely assist you with that." The Sith tauntingly said.

"Darth Nox." He called out. "Let's teach this young padawan a lesson."

Immediately, Malgus wanted to protest, but he knew better.

Satele watched as one of the members of the council stood up and walked toward her.

His tall frame was covered with dark clothing, embroidered with intricate letters on both of his sleeves and the front of his tunic. She had no idea if he was human or not, young or old due to his face hidden behind a strange looking metal mask.

"Give her a weapon." The Sith said looking at Malgus.

As he handed Satele his weapon, he looked into her eyes and in an irritated low voice, he said.

"Next time learn to conceal your thoughts."

Satele wanted to apologize, but she knew that was pointless. She was on her own and there was no one to save her, but herself.

Swallowing hard, she took the weapon from Malgus and held it firmly in her hands.

Stepping back, Malgus looked at them both and then his attention turned to Darth Nox as he activated both ends of his double-edged lightsaber.

As soon as the Sith's weapon was activated, Satele also turned her weapon on.

It was a strange feeling to hold a Sith blade, however, she had no choice but to use it to save her life. She wished that Malgus had a double-edged lightsaber, she felt more confident using a weapon like that.

Quickly spinning her weapon a few times in front of her, Satele tested the unusual weight of it, and then she took on a fighter stance waiting on the Sith to attack.

He swiftly approached her and lunged the end of his weapon at her left side, barely missing her dark tunic.

She quickly encountered his attack and with a graceful move, she spun around and slashed at his leg. The two red blades collided at his shin and then he pushed back hard, trying to unbalance her.

Satele had very little time to react before she was going to hit the floor. Quickly, she did a backflip, hitting him under the chin. The heel of her boot made a loud clang sound on the bottom of his mask as her foot connected with him.

 _Amazing,_ Malgus thought with awe, as she gracefully landed on the smooth polished floor. Then she sprung up and attacked the Sith again. Their fight was an amazing sight to behold. Their skill levels were nearly identical. Throughout the fight, Satele's acrobatic stunts helped her to evade his deadly attacks. A few times she came very close to defeat him, however, every time she managed to accomplish that, he fought back ten times harder, slowly tiring out Satele.

Malgus anxiously watched them. He wished he could interfere, but it would be futile and foolish to defy the council. He just hoped that she was strong enough to win this test. _This is not how I wanted this day to end,_ he thought disheartened.

She was on her own and she needed to draw strength from the Dark side to defeat him.

He knew the style of Darth Nox. He was fast and agile. Although he was not as powerful as some of the others, his unique technique was to tire out his opponent and then go for the final kill.

After what seemed like an eternity, Malgus noticed that Satele was slowing down. She was getting tired and he could tell she wasn't going to last long.

While his hands curled into fists, and as his pulse accelerated, through flaring nostrils, his breathing became rapid watching her path to doom. _Use it;_ he thought angrily looking at her. _Use it NOW YOU FOOLISH GIRL!_ He screamed in his head.

Then the Sith's weapon reached her and grazed the left side of her tunic, burning her flesh.

The red-hot sensation that followed was astounding. Satele had never experienced a pain like this before. The smell of her burned flesh made her sick to her stomach. Instantly, she panicked and then tears started to swell in her eyes.

 _That's it,_ she thought with despair. _I'm going to die today._

Clutching at her side, she kept holding off the Sith. However, she was getting weaker by the second and then in defeat, she fell to her knees and waited for death to come.

As he was about to make his final move to strike her down, something inside her awakened. This raw, peculiar feeling rushed through her body, like a broken dam. Destroying every single good and moral thought that had been drilled into her since childhood, by completely taking over her whole being.

As her lightsaber collided with the Sith's, she looked up and while her burning gaze was on her opponent, she sprung up and viciously attacked him again.

Now she had found a new strength within that helped her to overcome her fear of death. With a few powerful moves, she swiftly pushed her opponent back, making him fall down with a loud thud. As he hit the ground and while she stood above him, with an enraged expression she was about to cut him in half when suddenly the voice of her Jedi Master Ngani Zho sliced through the endless darkness of her clouded mind.

 _The greatest weakness is the heart. Not even your mind can control what you feel. Put aside all feelings and let the Force guide your way._

The crazed trance that she had been trapped in, immediately diminished as her mind cleared. With icy blue eyes, she looked down on her opponent and then she staggered away from him, collapsing onto the floor.

"Well done my dear." Vowrawn spoke up while a sly grin appeared on his crimson face. _She is going to be a great asset to us_ he eagerly thought looking at Satele's pale, sweat-drenched face.

Turning to Malgus, he said.

"Return in three days, and then we will inform you of your new mission." Then he added. "Go and visit your father, he's been asking about you."

"Yes my Lord." Malgus replied. He was about to go to Satele to collect her when the Sith spoke up again.

"She will stay here."

"But my Lord." Malgus insisted. "She is hurt and I can bring her to my father's estate to take care of her injury."

He dreaded the thought of leaving her here within their clutches. Over the years his trust in the council had greatly diminished, and today's little 'show' didn't make it any better. He didn't want to leave, not without her.

"If we don't take care of her injury, she might die. My father has a medical facility to help her to get better. Allow me to take her."

For a few uncanny seconds, the Sith looked at him and then he walked toward Malgus, and while his eyes bore into his, he said.

"In three days we will see you both."

"Yes my Lord." Malgus replied feeling relieved.

After collecting his weapon, he was about to help her up when she said.

"I can walk."

"As you wish." He replied as he withdrew his hand.

Standing up, she looked back at her opponent who already was back on his feet looking their way. Then she turned her back at him and started to walk toward the exit. Her body felt weak but her spirit was soaring high. She couldn't believe that she defeated a Sith Lord.

Although her victory came at a prize, she was still happy nevertheless.

Not knowing what they were planning to do with her, she had three precious days to come up with an escape plan. She couldn't wait to make that happen and leave this place behind.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The loud voices of birds and animals of all kinds drifted through the warm afternoon air, as they came upon a wide metal building, surrounded by lush jungle.

"What is this place?" Satele asked, looking around hoping to see some of the animals.

"This is one of the many medical facilities within my father's estate." Malgus casually replied as he opened the door.

"Is he a doctor?" She asked wincing, as she slowly followed him in.

"Sort of." He replied. Then he walked up to one of the stainless steel cabinets that lined up one side of the medical facility. After unlocking the cabinet, he took out a few small bottles containing clear liquids and a long syringe as well.

With a frown, she looked at him and then she asked.

"What are you doing?"

Turning around, he motioned her to sit down on the table that was surrounded by strange contraptions.

"My father is not a doctor, he is a biologist and a veterinarian for the Zoo." He said as he took off his gloves and pierced the end of the syringe inside of one of the small bottles.

She anxiously watched, as he sucked up some of the liquid and then he pressed the trapped air out of the syringe. Then he asked her to place her arm out front.

Satele was skeptical. She didn't want to accept the help. However, the pain on her side was getting unbearable and she knew if she didn't ask for his help now, she would regret it later.

Reluctantly, she placed her arm in front of her and allowed him to give her the shot.

"This will help with the pain." He said as he carefully found the vein in her arm.

As soon as he pushed the needle into her arm, the medicine swiftly rushed through her body.

"I can tell you have done this before." She said feeling a little dazed.

"I watched my father many times when he did this to one of the sick animals." He replied, as he placed the now empty syringe down on the stainless steel table and then he picked up another bottle and took off the lid.

The smell that came from the bottle instantly made her stomach turn.

Her frowning face amused him. Then he noticed her eyes started to cloud up a little and her speech became slurred as she said.

"I wanted to kill him."

"I know." He replied getting ready to tend to her wound.

"No." She mumbled. "I...really, truly…. wanted….to hurt him."

"That's good." He said with a mischievous grin. "He deserved it."

"You are so bad." She replied while she tried to keep herself upright on the table.

"I know." He replied with a smirk. Then he said. "I have to remove your top."

"What?" She asked, not understanding what he just said.

"To tend to your wound, I have to remove your top." He explained, while his eyes searched hers.

"No." She said clutching the front of her tunic.

"Don't fight me." He said. "I'm just trying to help."

"Lay back." He instructed her, gently pushing her down by her shoulders.

Reluctantly, she obeyed him and lay back.

Satele's stomach muscles involuntary clenched, as he hooked his finger inside the long gash that was left by Nox's lightsaber, and then he ripped the fabric all the way down to her hips.

Then he lifted one side of her top to her neck.

The remarkable view of her left breast left Malgus speechless for a second. He had seen many before, but to see hers was somehow a different experience for him.

Quickly, he tore his gaze away from her erect nipple and turned his attention toward the long gash that ran from her hip bone to all the way to the bottom of her ample breast.

The wound itself looked shallow enough, however, the burn marks that the lightsaber left behind would scar her perfect skin for life.

After dabbing the smelly liquid on her wound, he then picked up a pen device from the tray and slowly pulling its tip along her skin, he swiftly closed up the gash, leaving a long jagged scar behind.

Satele felt extremely tired and sleepy. Thankfully, she didn't feel anything while he was taking care of her wound. Then she remembered that she was shamelessly exposed to him, and a small chuckle left her mouth. She had never been in a situation like this before and for some reason, she thought it was comical and ironic at the same time.

"What is so funny?" He asked as he placed several bandages on top of her swollen, red scar.

Still drugged up from the concoction, she turned her head toward him and as he rolled down her top, with a smile, she slurred.

"I...never… let anyone... see...me like this."

Looking at her flushed face, he knew she felt embarrassed. Although he enjoyed this very much, he was certain she most likely felt the opposite of that.

"Don't worry." He said with a sly grin. "I've seen plenty before. You are not the first."

"Plenty, huh?" She asked with a mocking grin. _How many?_ She thought, but it felt too personal to ask a question like that.

"Not as many as you think." He said as he pulled her up from the bed.

"Can you walk back to the shuttle?" He inquired, while he watched her staggering off the bed.

Looking into his eyes, and as she tried to make a serious face, she mumbled as she lifted her hand up and pointed her index finger toward the ceiling.

"Since meeting you, I've been knocked unconscious on several occasions." Then she lifted her middle finger and resumed. "I've been imprisoned and shackled." Then she lifted her ring finger. "I've been cut and stitched up."

With a frown, she added. "That is how you think you are going to win my heart...Sith?"

Malgus was shocked to hear her words. _She is just drunk from the concoction,_ he thought, watching her face and trying to figure out if she was serious. In a way, yes, he wanted to win not just her heart but also everything that came with it. Since their first encounter on the space station, he knew she was a worthy opponent, strong and full of possibilities. She fought bravely and he respected that.

Over the years, he had come across a few females that appealed to his needs, but none of them made him feel the way he felt for her. He didn't understand this strange, unexplained feeling that took over his body every time she was near. She was like a magnet that pulled him in and wouldn't let go.

He hated and cherished this confusing and torturous sensation that he had never felt before.

There was an awkward momentary silence between them. Then he stepped closer and as he cupped her face between his hands, and while his warm breath tickled the soft skin of her face, he said in a low voice.

"No Satele. This is how I'm going to win your heart." Saying that he leaned forward and was about to kiss her enticing lips when the door behind him opened and his father's deep, raspy voice filled up the room.

"Veradun." He called out. "What is going on here?"

Swiftly, he let her go, and then he turned around and said.

"I was just tending to her wound father."

Satele was dazed about what had just happened between them. _We almost kissed,_ she thought perplexed. _What is wrong with me? He is a Sith and enemy._ She berated herself, feeling like a foolish girl.

Then she looked behind him and saw an older stocky, tall man entering the room.

"Tending to her wound, right?" His father said with slight mockery, quickly sizing up the situation. "And who is this young lady?" He asked while his eyes roamed over Satele.

But before Malgus had the chance to reply, Satele spoke up.

"I'm his prisoner."

"Do you have a name, prisoner?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes, of course." She replied pulling her top tighter on her body. "My name is Satele." She said gazing into the older man's deep blue eyes.

The man respectfully nodded his head toward her and then he approached Malgus and gave him a welcome hug.

"I'm glad to see you son." He said as he lightly squeezed Malgus and then let him go.

"I won't be home for long." Malgus replied. "The council wants to send me on another mission."

"I'm so proud of you son." He said with a gleeful face. "You're a great asset for the glory of the Empire." Then he added with a wide smile.

"We have to celebrate."

"Father this is not necessary." Malgus spoke up.

"Not necessary?" His father asked with a surprised face. "Of course it is. At least for me."

From his son's face, he looked at Satele and then back to Malgus's face again. With a sly grin, he said.

"You were not just victorious but also brought a beautiful slave with you. Well done, my son."

"She is not a slave, father." Magus replied feeling slightly annoyed.

"Oh well, then what are you going to do with her?" He asked, eyeing Satele.

Satele was amazed and disgusted by this rude conversation. She couldn't believe how these two were talking about her like she was a fine trophy. It sickened her to the core.

"Can we talk about this later…father?" Malgus asked as his eyes deeply penetrated into his father's.

Sensing that Malgus was not in the mood to talk, his father respectfully nodded his head and then he said.

"I'll see you both at the mansion."

With that, he stepped out leaving Malgus and Satele alone.

As he turned back toward her, right away he noticed she was upset. He was about to say something when she abruptly cut in.

"You and your kind make me sick." Her voice was cold as ice. "No wonder the Jedi hunt you down to extinguish all that you are." She said while her voice rose with anger. She didn't care if he got upset or not. She felt annoyed, angry and tired. She also felt stupid letting him get so close to her.

"Quiet woman." He growled. "Do not speak to me like this."

"What are you going to do?" She asked mockingly. "Are you going to kill me?"

A sudden anger and frustration engulfed Malgus. With clenched fists, he stood there contemplating what to do with her. On one hand, he wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her, but on the other hand, he wanted nothing more but to press his lips to hers and devour her smart mouth.

Gradually he unclenched his fists. As he let out a deep sigh, he said to her.

"I know you're angry and I'm not here to hurt you. I'm offering you an opportunity to become more than what you are right now."

"Your dark seduction will not work on me." She replied in defiance. "I will not bow to you or any of you….ever."

Her defiant attitude angered and amused him. Still, he knew that with time and with the right training she'd eventually give in and join his cause to win this war that had been fought for thousands of years now between their people.

"Very well then." He said as he opened the door and gestured for her to step out.

"Where are we going?" She anxiously asked.

"I'm taking you back to the council." He casually said.

With a horrified expression, swiftly, she grabbed hold of his arm and while her pleading eyes were on him, she nervously bit her lower lip and said.

"Please, do not take me back there."

Malgus grinned on the inside. He knew she would choose him over the council. With a satisfied grin, he looked at her and said.

"Do as I say and you will be rewarded greatly. Defy me and I will make sure you are punished accordingly."

Nodding her head in agreement, Satele gave in, in defeat.

The mansion that his father had mentioned earlier was an enormous stone and metal fused house settled in the middle of the jungle.

The huge stone pillars that held up the metal roof were beautifully engraved with countless symbols of animals of all kinds. Satele was awestruck looking at them. Stopping in front of one of the pillars, she ran her fingers over the rough stone carvings admiring its beauty.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"My father loves animals." He said as he watched her hand tracing the back of a stone Varactyl.

"This animal can be very loud." Malgus said looking at her delicate fingers.

"I've never seen this animal before." She replied and then she turned to face him.

"My father has some." He said with a thin smile. "I can introduce them to you tomorrow."

"Really?" She said as her eyes lit up with glee.

"Come." He said. "He is waiting for us."

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, a few male and female Twi'lek came to greet them.

After exchanging a few words with Malgus, one of the female Twi'lek approached Satele and as she bowed her head, in a soft voice, she said.

"Come, my lady, I'm here to assist you with all your needs."

 _My lady?_ Satele confusingly thought. _I am no lady,_ she was going to say, but as she looked at the exotic servant, she noticed great eagerness written on her beautiful pale blue face.

Reluctantly, Satele followed her to what the servant called the right wing and found herself in a lavishly decorated room, with a large balcony looking over the endless jungle.

"Come, my lady." The servant called to her. "Let me get you ready for tonight."

"Please stop calling me lady." Satele said as she turned her gaze away from the amazing view.

"Call me Satele, okay?" She said looking at the alien.

"Yes, as you wish...Satele." She replied bowing her head.

Stepping closer to her, Satele stopped in front of her and asked.

"What is your name?"

Gazing at the ground, the servant replied.

"Eleena."

"Tell me Eleena," Satele started. "Are you a slave in this household?"

"I'm a servant of Lord Kasdar." She curtly replied.

Satele was very much aware of how the Sith used slaves on a daily basis for their needs. She wondered how many times this woman had been used or hurt while serving this household.

Averting her eyes away from Eleena, Satele looked around the room.

There was a big comfortable bed with matching nightstands. Two plush loungers with a gray coffee table, a large walk-in closet and another door that led to a lavishly decorated refresher.

"Is this a guest room?" She asked as she walked back to the balcony and looked down. _I think I can jump this_ , she thought with a frown looking at the ground below.

"No Satele." Eleena replied. "This is Lord Malgus's room."

"Why am I here?" She asked confused.

"He instructed me to bring you here." Eleena replied. "While you are here, you are going to share his room."

The complete shock that was written on Satele's face caused Eleena to smile a little. She was not the first woman who would spend the night in this room. Over the years, on a few occasions she had seen some come and go, but she had never seen someone who looked as petrified as Satele.

"Are you okay?" Eleena inquired staring at Satele's astonished face.

"I…" she said, "I'm okay."

"You know he is not a bad man." Eleena assured her. "Yes, sometimes he can be hard and cruel, but I have never seen him hurting any of his lady friends." With a mischievous smile, she added. "They have all left this room with a smile on their face."

"Did he ever put a smile on your face?" Satele asked searching her eyes.

"Oh no." Eleena replied with a smile. "His people would never mingle with mine. However, he did kiss me once, a long time ago."

"And…. how was it?" Satele asked, as her pulse quickened a bit.

"It was very sweet." Eleena replied with a meek smile.

An hour after dinner, while lounging in one of the plush recliners, Satele stared out the window watching the setting suns last rays disappearing behind the lush treeline. She still felt weak and tired, and she didn't know when she would be able to make her gateway. _Tomorrow,_ she thought optimistically, _yes tomorrow I will do that._ Thinking about what happened at dinnertime made her bitter and sad. Although the food that was served was delicious, she couldn't really fully enjoy it.

The disturbing conversation around the table upset her enough that she was only able to pick from her plate, unable to eat much. During dinner, many times she wanted to speak up and tell them how wrong they were, but she knew better. Thankfully, there was no mentioning of her family that would have peeked Malgus's father's interest in her further.

 _Veradun, that is how he calls him,_ she thought amusingly thinking about his birth name.

Then she heard the door open and saw Malgus walking in.

Sitting down on the other recliner across from her, he pulled off his boots and then stood up and started to peel his top off.

"What are you doing?" Satele asked baffled, as her eyes landed on his perfectly chiseled pale, muscular upper body.

"I didn't have the time to take a shower before dinner." He said as he removed his pants, leaving only his dark undergarment on.

Then he walked into the refresher but left the door halfway open. After a few minutes, Satele heard the shower turning on. This whole situation felt so surreal to her. She wanted to scream from the frustration she felt at that moment.

She didn't want to be his plaything like the others before her. She was a strong, independent person and she was definitely nobody's toy to play with. Getting up, she walked to the other recliner and picked up his clothes hoping to find something useful. Not finding anything, she placed it back on the seat and then letting out a frustrated sigh; she went to the balcony again and stepped outside.

Looking down, she tried to measure out the distance between the balcony and the ground. Then she looked on both sides, where the balcony met the rest of the building. Unfortunately, there was nothing that she could have climbed onto to help her to descend to the ground.

A few minutes had passed and she was still contemplating how she was going to accomplish her escape when she heard his voice behind her.

"That's a long way down."

Turning around she looked at him. Standing behind her, and wearing dark pajama pants, _he looked casual,_ she thought while her pulse started to elevate.

"Come inside." He said. "I need to lock the door."

Reluctantly, she walked back into the room and then she lay down on the recliner, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her sullen expression.

"If you don't mind." She said. "I would like to sleep here."

"Suit yourself." He replied as he locked the balcony door.

Then he walked to the bed and got under the covers. Then he turned down the lights and folded his arms beneath his pillow gazing at the ceiling. His troubled thoughts were on the council. He didn't know what to expect when in two days they had to return. He was certain it was another conquest for the Empire that the council wanted him to do. _But where?_ He had no idea. What he truly hoped was to be sent to the Unknown Regions. He had never been there before and he was curious about it. That region could provide endless possibilities to expand the Empire. Although, his people frowned upon other beings, Malgus always found them interesting. He hoped that one day this senseless mindset would change and with that the Empire would be able to embrace more territory making the Sith undefeatable within the galaxy.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her voice.

"You know you are fighting for the wrong side."

"Am I?" He asked eyes locked onto the ceiling.

"Yes." She replied. "You and your father and everyone else including the council are deeply delusional."

"And why is that?" He inquired.

"Because you are not creating life, but taking it and destroying it." Her fragile voice drifted through the room.

"Do you think your precious Republic is full of innocent people?" He asked as he sat up on the bed and looked her way.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, also sitting up looking his way.

A small chuckle left his mouth and then he said.

"You are so naive Satele."

His cynical tone angered her. She knew he was taunting her and his goal was to piss her off.

 _I'm not going to fall for his trap,_ she though with determination, as she pulled her nightgown tighter around her body to try and get warm.

"Are you cold?" He asked while a sly grin appeared on his face.

"No, I'm not." She lied.

"Why don't you come and lay down." He said gesturing beside him. Then he added. "I'm not going to do anything...I promise."

"No thank you." She said defiantly. "I'm fine."

Shrugging his shoulders, he laid back down and then stared at the ceiling again. Then he heard her voice again.

"The Republic stands for good and moral beliefs. The Jedi are their templars. We are part of their system to help and to protect."

"We?" He asked. "You mean the Jedi and not you….padawan."

"I…" she started to say, "I am also part of the system…"

"The system that is corrupted to the bone." He finished her sentence.

 _No!_ She thought, feeling the anger bubbling up inside her again. _He is lying and trying to get under my skin!_

After a few minutes of eerie silence, he spoke up again.

"You have nothing to say….padawan?"

"You are evil and need to be eradicated, that's all I can say." She said, as she leaned back on the lounger and turned her back on him.

Then she added with anger.

"Your precious Empire will betray you and abandon you. The Republic would never do that to its citizens. Your Empire is a lie, but you are just too simple-minded to understand this."

Getting out of bed, he approached her and swiftly picked her up.

A short, sharp cry came out of her as he threw her over his wide shoulders and then he walked back to the bed and threw her down on top of the covers.

Leaning over her trembling body, he looked into her frightened eyes and as his piercing gaze was on her, through gritted teeth he said.

"I fight because that is what I was made to do and the Empire is the instrument through which I realize my purpose. The Empire is war made manifest. That is why it's perfect."

Breathing hard and fast, she placed her hand against his chest to keep his body away from hers. Through her fingertips, she felt his rapid heartbeats as he took a few shallow breaths.

For a few seconds, they stared into each other's eyes.

Satele felt her heart was beating so fast it was going to burst through her rib cage at any moment. Then to her surprise, instead of taking advantage of the given situation, he pushed himself off of her and slumped down on the bed beside her.

Satele was just too scared to move. Glancing toward him, she noticed his face was turned away from her. He looked like he was in deep thoughts.

Then he turned her way and said.

"Go to sleep."

Getting under the covers, and not wanting to turn her back on him, she faced him, looking at his stern face.

She wanted to tell him that his beliefs were based on lies and treachery, but she was just too exhausted to start a pointless argument with him. _He would never understand,_ she thought disheartened.

After he closed his eyes, she watched his face for a while. He looked _almost innocent,_ she thought, _almost._ From his dark eyebrows, her eyes traveled to his long dark eyelashes, then to his straight nose, and then to his thin lips. For a split second, she wondered how would they feel if she were to kiss them. Then she quickly dismissed this odd thought. Feeling embarrassed about her unconventional thinking, she closed her eyes and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

This time, instead of the hellish nightmares that she had been having since setting foot on Korriban, her dream was enjoyable.

In the middle of the night, Malgus opened his eyes and noticed Satele's body pressed against his. During the night, somehow she had shifted toward him and now her head was resting near his shoulder. Through her parted lips, her soft, shallow breaths left pleasantly warm sensations on his skin.

Gently, he touched her hair. Then he withdrew his hand and tucked it beneath his head and watched her face until sleep took over.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello everyone! I'm so happy that you like my story. Comments are welcome! :D Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sound of a strange animal awakened her from her slumber. As she opened her eyes, she noticed she was on Malgus's side of the bed. Thankfully Malgus was _nowhere to be seen,_ she thought, as she sat up. Suddenly, the memory of last night invaded her foggy mind. Swiftly, she looked under the cover making sure she was still in her nightgown. When everything looked as it should be, she took a deep breath and then as she slowly exhaled, she stretched her lean limbs out, cracking a couple of her vertebrates along the way.

 _Ouch,_ she thought with frustration, _my back is still sore from the fight._

Then her eyes landed on his pillow and with a frown, she looked around. W _here is he?_ She thought puzzled. Then she heard the sharp, loud guttural sound again.

Getting up, she walked to the balcony door that was now wide open and stepped outside.

The sun was already up, baking the top of the trees with its bright yellow color.

The jungle that surrounded the home stretched all the way into the bright horizon. In the distance, huge snow-capped mountains loomed over the amazing scenery.

Looking down, to her left, she noticed Malgus standing in the middle of a large animal pen feeding a lizard-like creature. Every time he raised his hand, the animal looked at him with curiosity shaking his giant lizard head left and right. Then Malgus threw something up in the air, and the animal got on its muscular hind legs swiftly reaching for the treat, gulping it down in one bite.

Leaning against the balconies railing, Satele curiously watched him as he entertained the same beast she had seen carved into the stone pillars.

He looked different _, even relaxed,_ she thought, watching Malgus throwing another piece of meat up in the air.

After a few minutes, she turned around and went inside to use the refresher.

Quickly, she took a shower and then she left the room. As she stepped out of the room she ran into one of the Twi'lek male servants.

"Good morning my Lady." He said bowing his head.

"Good morning." Satele replied feeling awkward about this new title that everyone used around her now.

"Please." She said. "Call me Satele."

"As you wish, Satele." The pale blue alien replied with a smile.

"Lord Malgus instructed me to escort you to him." He said looking into her eyes.

"Did he now?" She asked with slight cynicism.

"Yes Satele." He said bowing his head again.

"Lead the way then." She said with a smile, gesturing for him to go ahead.

While she was escorted through the expansive mansion, Satele couldn't help but gape at the beautifully designed architectural elements of the home. She had never thought that Malgus came from a rich family. He definitely didn't act like an _upper-class citizen,_ she thought as they made their way toward the back of the house.

Stepping into the sunlight, Satele shielded her eyes until they reached the treeline where they continued their way on a wide stone path beneath the comforting shadows of the exotic, tall trees that led toward the large pen, where Malgus was.

When they got closer, the animal picked up his head and looked their way. Suddenly, a loud scream came out of his wide mouth, making Satele cover up her ears.

After the servant left, Malgus gestured toward the animal and said.

"This is a male Varactyl. He might look frightening, but these animals are very tame."

From Malgus, her eyes traveled to the animal that now looked at her with interest. His exotic look _matched the surroundings,_ she thought, sizing him up. He looked like he belonged in the jungle. Along the ridge of his back, his long, lean body was covered with bright blue and green feathers, while the rest of his body was covered in scales of the same colors. He looked _beautiful,_ she thought with amazement.

"I named him Nai'zu, it means brave in the world of Utapau." Malgus said patting the head of the lizard.

"Is that where he comes from?" She asked gazing at the animal.

"Yes." Malgus replied. Then with a sly grin tauntingly he said. "Come closer little padawan, he won't bite you."

Satele was not in the mood for his attitude. Still, she didn't want to look weak or frightened in front of him. Composing herself, she stepped closer and slowly she reached out and touched the animal's head.

To her surprise, the lizard creature without objection allowed Satele to pet him.

His skin felt _warm and dry,_ she thought with awe, as she ran her hand over the side of his face, and then she lightly touched his feathers feeling their soft texture between her fingers.

While she was occupied with the lizard, Malgus couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked _beautiful,_ he thought gazing at her lips. The desire to kiss her and have her was so strong; he had a hard time containing himself. He felt like a bewitched teenage boy when she was near and he hated this feeling.

As Satele pulled her hand back, the animal flipped out his long pink tongue and licked the side of her face, leaving thick drool of saliva on her face and neck.

"Yuck." Satele shuddered, as the warm, thick goo ran down her face and neck into the top of her shirt.

Instantly Malgus burst out in laughter looking at her disgusted facial expression.

"Not funny." She scolded him, as she started to wipe the goo off her face. Then she looked at him again. This was the first time she had seen him laughing and for some reason a smile on his face made him look somewhat less frightening and more _captivating?_ She thought, gazing at him.

Suddenly, he stepped closer and as he wiped the saliva off her face he gazed into her eyes and said.

"Looks like someone likes you."

Then without warning, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

AT first, Satele wanted to protest, but as his tongue found hers, she returned the favor, enjoying the kiss.

His demanding kiss gave her a pleasant sensation that rushed from the top of her head all the way to her toes. _It's so much different than Jace's,_ she thought astonished, leaning her body against his. Where Jace's kiss was soft and sweet, Malgus's was the complete opposite of that.

The roughness of his lips felt remarkably good and Satele found herself slowly giving into this sinful pleasure that she should have been denying.

Sensing her enjoyment, he enfolded his arms around her and tightly pressed his body against hers. He felt lost within their kiss. It had been a long time since he had this type of intimacy and this blissful sensation felt intensely good. He didn't want to let go of her when she abruptly broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"You bastard." She growled, breathing hard and fast. Her flushed face looked confused and for a split second Malgus thought she was going to slap him.

"This," She pointed her finger at him. "Will never happen again."

Then she deftly turned around and ran into the jungle.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, with a frown, Malgus watched as she disappeared from his view and then he ran after her.

He quickly caught up to her.

"Satele stop." He said looking at her back.

Holding onto her left side, Satele was breathing hard from the exertion she had felt at the moment. _I should have known better not to run,_ she berated herself as she painfully clutched at her side.

Sudden anger engulfed her. As she spun around, she sent a powerful Force push toward him, which caught him by surprise.

The energy blast sent him flying through the air, colliding him with a large tree.

For a split second, Malgus felt disoriented. Shaking his head, he quickly regained his equilibrium and pushed himself up. Then he swiftly Force grabbed her.

As he pulled her toward him, she struggled in vain against his powers.

"Let me go." She growled.

Levitating her in front of him, he raised her up until her face was aligned with his.

"Well, well." He said clicking his tongue. "What have we got here?"

The feeling of helplessness made Satele angrier. With madness in her eyes, she said.

"Give me a weapon and I'll show you again what I am capable of."

"You are angry with me." He stated feigning hurt. "All because of one kiss?"

"It was that bad?" He asked with a smug grin.

A low growl escaped her mouth while she stared into his eyes. She wanted to hurt him badly. His mocking attitude didn't sit well with her.

When she didn't reply he said.

"I would love to train with you, however, you are in no condition to do that right now."

"Can you put me down…please?" She asked gazing at his calm face.

"Only if you promise not to run away again."

Rolling her eyes, and with a grin she said.

"I promise, only if you swear that you won't kiss me again."

He cracked a smile and said.

"I swear I would not kiss you again unless you ask me to."

"Well." She said with defiance. "That would never happen."

"We'll see about that." He replied with a sly smile.

Letting her go, he placed her on the ground and asked.

"Do you want to see the other animals?"

Looking up to his face, she replied.

"I would love to."

* * *

A few days later they arrived at the Dark council's palace. As they walked up the steps, he turned to her and said.

"Make sure to conceal your thoughts."

"I will." She replied, feeling a growing tension at the base of her neck. Rolling the kinks out of her neck, she took a deep, shaky breath as they stepped inside the building.

Gathered around the large stone table were seven council members. They all looked up as they approached them.

The Sith, who had greeted them the other day, stood up. As he walked closer, he said.

"Lord Malgus. Did you bring it?" He asked looking at them both.

"Yes." Malgus replied placing Vindican's lightsaber on the table.

From the lightsaber, the Sith's crimson eyes landed on Malgus and then on Satele who stood quietly behind him. This time her feelings were hidden; he was unable to read her.

Picking up the lightsaber he turned it in his hand and then as he let out a deep sigh, he placed it back on the table and looked at Malgus.

"Tell me Lord Malgus, how were the Jedi able to kill your Master?"

Malgus wasn't expecting a question like that, especially not in the presence of Satele. Quickly composing himself, he stared into Vowrawn's eyes and calmly replied.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but when I found them, they were both dead lying beside each other." Then he added. "Most likely they ended up killing each other."

As soon as he said that Satele looked his way with a suspicious frown.

"I see." The Sith replied. His expression mirrored his deep thoughts.

Then he looked up and asked again.

"So where were you when all this happened?"

"I was battling the rest of the crew...my Lord." Malgus swiftly replied.

Satele quietly listened to their peculiar conversation. She had no idea what truly happened that day, however, she was certain about one thing, he said he killed his Master and now he was lying about it. She wondered what else did he lie about and what would they do to him if he were to get caught.

"Fair enough." The Sith replied. Then he said.

"We have made a decision on your next assignment. You will be going to Ord Radama to capture and take over its capital, Livien Magnus. Darth Venemal will accompany you for this important mission. We need that planet back under the Sith Empire's control again."

"Yes my Lord." Malgus replied. Although he was not happy about this assignment, he craved for war and also this mission will give him a perfect opportunity to train Satele against her precious Republic. _She'll see my reasoning soon,_ he thought as his eyes landed on Vindican's weapon.

"When are we leaving?" He asked looking at Vowrawn.

"Be ready by tomorrow morning." He replied. Then his eyes landed on Satele and said.

"While you are bringing the victory back to us, she will stay here and complete her training."

Instantly, Satele's worried eyes shot to the back of Malgus's head and as he turned around and his eyes met hers, she noticed a mixture of confusion and anger.

"My Lord." Malgus started addressing the Sith. "Her place is with me. She is my prisoner and I am more than capable of training her."

"Are you now?" Vowrawn replied with slight mockery.

Clenching his jaw, Malgus felt sudden darkness descending over his mind. He hated the thought of defying the council but she was his property. She belonged with him and no one else.

 _Nobody will take her from me!_ He thought with anger.

"Take her." The Sith ordered. As two of the Sith lords came around the table to collect her, Malgus yelled.

"No!"

Then he picked up Vindican's weapons and as he held it in front of him he said.

"You will not take this woman from me. She is mine!"

Then he added as he ignited Vindican's lightsaber.

"I want a challenge to prove my worthiness of a Master."

Satele's eyes grew wide with astonishment. She couldn't believe what was happening. From the two Sith that were approaching her, her eyes landed on Malgus.

Holding his weapon in front, he looked determined and ready to fight. To Satele, his facial expression looked like a vicious animal that was about to pounce on anyone who dared to take his prey.

After a few seconds of eerie silence, Vowrawn spoke up as he signaled the two Sith to stay put.

"Very well. Your challenge is accepted." Then he asked. "Which one of us do you want to challenge?"

Looking around the table, Malgus's eyes landed on Nox and without hesitation he said.

"Nox."

Then he looked to the left and said.

"Thanaton."

"Two?" Vowrawn said in amazement. "Very well...Lord Malgus." He then slightly bowed his head and stepped aside, as the two Sith who had been chosen stepped forward to accept his challenge.

"Stay back Satele." He said to her.

As he looked at her, there was a slight worry in those crimson eyes. _He is doing this for me?_ She thought astounded.

Then he ignited his own weapon and was ready for the fight.

With a swift move, Nox attacked Malgus. The loud buzzing sounds of their weapons quickly filled up the expansive chamber. A crimson glow enshrouded Malgus's features, as he held his own against Nox's weapon. Then his attention turned to Thanaton who was ready to strike him down with powerful Force lightning. Swiftly, Malgus pushed against Nox, making the masked Sith stagger back, and lose his balance.

Malgus quickly and efficiently deflected Thanaton's attack. While both of his weapons absorbed the powerful Force strike, he quickly let go of one of them and threw it at the Sith.

As the weapon sliced through the air, Satele watched in amazement, as it came dangerously close to the other dark Lord. However, Thanaton moved aside just in time to avoid being cut in half. Then conjuring up his great Force powers again, he sent another blast toward Malgus.

Malgus had no time to deflect this powerful move, and it hit him in the chest making him fall back and hit the ground with a loud thud.

As Nox reached Malgus, he brought his weapon down, ready to stab him through the chest. At the same time, Malgus extended his arm and sent a powerful lightning strike into Nox's helmet.

Then he sprung up and called for his lightsaber that quickly flew into his hand, and attacked Nox who was still dazed by this unexpected move.

As they lightsabers collided again, Satele anxiously watched them. She was truly amazed by Malgus's powers. It almost seemed like when she fought him on the space station he restrained himself, _but not now,_ she thought with awe while she couldn't take her eyes away from their insanely powerful battle.

Malgus was holding his own against Nox, but every time Nox attacked, he also had to watch Thanaton, who was sneaking up on them, unleashing his deadly Force power. As another wave of lightning was coming their way, Malgus quickly grabbed hold of Nox's arm and pulled his body in front of him, using him as a human shield.

As soon as the Force lightning hit Nox, a loud scream was heard behind his mask. Using the opportunity, Malgus quickly stabbed Nox through the stomach. The end of his lightsaber erupted through the Sith's back, impaling him. Then he deactivated his weapon and kicked Nox's body away, which landed in front of Thanaton's boots. He was glad to get rid of this one. _One down, one to go,_ he thought as he felt the cold sweat running down his back.

Not wasting time, Malgus attacked the other Sith. Holding his weapons, he flew through the air and landed in front of him, colliding his lightsaber with his.

While they furiously slashed at each other, Satele's heart was throbbing in her throat.

She didn't know how this fight would end.

With all her heart she wished that Malgus will come out of this victoriously. She was afraid to lose him. She didn't want to think about what could happen if he were to lose this fight. With clenched fists, she watched as another powerful Force strike left the other Sith's hands and traveled into Malgus's body, making him roar with pain.

Then another blast hit Malgus, bringing him to his knees.

With a horrified expression, Satele watched him shuddering with agony.

She wanted to rush over to help, but she knew it would have been futile.

The pain was unbearable, but it gave Malgus the boost that he was looking for. Feeling charged up with pure rage, he pushed up and sped toward Thanaton. Within seconds, Thanaton's head flew off and landed in front of Satele's boots. His gaping mouth formed a silent O, as his lifeless blue eyes accusingly stared into hers.

Quickly, Satele looked away from the severed head. As her eyes found Malgus's, a huge sigh of relief left her lips. For the first time since her abduction, she felt happy.

Deactivating his weapons, Malgus turned toward the council and respectfully bowed his head.

"You did well Lord Malgus." Vowrawn said. "You have truly earned your title. Take her as your new apprentice."

"Thank you, my Lord." Malgus replied as he took a few shallow breaths to calm his heavy breathing down.

"Now that we have a few openings, I would like to offer you a seat in the council." The Sith said looking at Malgus.

"I'm honored, but my place is on the battlefield my Lord. I would only do a disservice to the council."

"As you wish." Vowrawn replied.

While Malgus exchanged a few words with the other lords, one of them approached Satele.

Wearing a red and black helmet with matching armor, he stood beside Satele. He then folded his muscular arms in front of his chest and said.

"Your name is Satele Shan, right?"

Turning toward him, she looked at his mask and then her eyes landed upon a spiky shoulder piece. While she gazed admiringly at his unusual armor, she asked.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I read your file." He said with a distorted voice that came from behind his mask.

"Oh, I see." She replied sensing he wanted to say more. Then she asked. "And who are you?"

"My name is Darth Marr." He said. "I've been in this council for some time now, and I've seen many fights before. However, I have never seen someone so passionately fighting for a woman like he did today."

 _Really?_ Satele wanted to say but then she quickly stayed quiet. She didn't want to look like she was glad to hear this.

"You know," He started. "If you ever need to talk about anything you could always come to me. I'm very reasonable."

"Thank you, I'll keep it in mind." Satele replied wondering what would be the reason for her to ask for the Sith's help.

"I'm sure our paths will cross again." He said, then left to join the rest of the council in their conversation.

* * *

It was late at night when they finally got back to the mansion. By fighting and killing the two Sith, Malgus indeed proved himself worthy to become a Master. Although Satele was not looking forward to becoming his apprentice, she was glad nevertheless about today's outcome.

As they walked in, a few of the servants quickly approached them assisting Malgus to get to his room.

He felt totally exhausted and needed help to get out of his armor. He was certain that some part of his armor burned into his flesh. Every time he moved his right arm, a painful sensation shot through his elbow all the way to his shoulder.

As he was helped into his room, Satele worriedly watched while the two servants removed his armor and boots, leaving him only in his undergarment.

There was a long, red gash on his right arm from elbow to shoulder. Also, he had several burns on his back and abs, even on his muscular thighs, she noticed with interest. As he sat on one of the loungers, he winced every time one of the servants touched him.

"Leave us." Satele spoke up looking at the Twi'leks. "I'll take it from here."

"Yes, Satele." One of them replied and then gathering up his armor, they left the room, closing the door behind.

"What are you up to?" He asked looking at her concerned face.

"I know what you did and I appreciate that." She said as she stepped closer.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she looked down on him and as she bit her lower lip, she said.

"Thank you."

Looking up to her face, he placed his hand on top of hers and as he lightly squeezed it, he said.

"I hope from now on we could get along better." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Let me draw you a bath." She said as she pulled her hand out of his.

In the refresher, she approached the large jet tub and turned on the faucet, quickly filling up the tub with hot water.

Then she went back to the room to get him. Leaning against her, she helped him to the tub.

As he stood in front of her, for a few awkward seconds, he contemplated removing his shorts. Gazing into her eyes, he tried to figure out what she was thinking at the moment, but she shielded her mind and he was unable to read her.

Slowly, he placed his hands on the waist of his shorts and pulled it down all the way to his ankles.

Satele wanted to look away but she just couldn't help herself.

Instinctively, her eyes were drawn to his manhood. She had never seen a naked man before and the view was somewhat astonishing.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked with a grin looking at her face.

"Er...hmmm." She mumbled and then quickly composing herself she looked toward the tub and said.

"The water is high enough now. Get in."

Holding onto his waist, she helped him into the tub. While he submerged, she removed her boots and folded up her pants to mid-thigh. Then she grabbed the bottle of ointment that the servants left behind and as she sat behind him on the edge of the tub, she said.

"Move forward a little."

Placing her feet in the water on either side of his body, she started to rub the ointment into his shoulders, back and on both of his arms.

The touch of her hands felt _pleasantly good,_ he thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment with her alone.

"You are really good at this." He said leaning his head back against her stomach.

Not saying anything, she placed her hands beneath his chin and as her fingers massaged his neck, in a low voice she said.

"If I want to, I could hurt you right now."

"Would you?" He asked as he felt her fingers lightly tightening on his skin.

"Why did you lie to the council?" She asked.

Taking a deep breath, he replied.

"Because if I told them about what I had done, most likely I would be dead by now."

"What else have you been lying about?" She inquired, as her hands tightened on his windpipe again.

"My promise." He said as he swiftly grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her down into the water and pressed his lips to hers.

His sudden move took Satele by surprise. However, as his tongue invaded her mouth, this time she didn't feel like protesting. On the contrary, she kissed him back enjoying this intimate contact with him.

Letting her go, he looked into her eyes and said with a smile.

"I think we better stop before there is no turning back."

With a puzzled expression, she looked at him and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so naive little padawan." He said with a sly smile. Then he added as he traced the curve of her beautiful face.

"We better get some sleep. Tomorrow my little apprentice, your new life will begin."

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you, everyone! I'm so happy that you are reading and commenting on my work :D I truly appreciate your support!**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A week after arriving at Ord Radama, Malgus was still struggling to take over the capital city Livien Magnus. The massive city was heavily fortified by the Republic forces behind the huge curtains of ray-shields that wrapped around the perimeter of the city.

Although the battle had begun with a more promising outcome, a week into the madness and slaughter Malgus's confidence in winning this war was shaken. As much as they tried to capture the city, the city's ray-shield was stopping them, but it had to be destroyed.

However, Malgus planned his tactic through attrition.

He was certain that with time and more assault, the city would eventually fall.

Although his head was in war-mode, there was another thought that kept coming back to his mind. It was the thought of Satele. He had no choice but to leave her guarded up on the Lindworm dreadnaught while he was fighting this battle. He realized that she was not ready yet to join him in the fight. Her wound started to heal nicely and she was ready to train. However, he still couldn't trust her. He was certain that given half a chance, she would run away and seek asylum within the city. He didn't want to risk losing her.

In the coolness of the morning light, while white puffs of hot steam left his parted lips as he breathed in and out, he meticulously scanned the west side of the city perimeter. He was looking for a week spot that might allow them to penetrate the shield. As he stood at the edge of the treeline he heard Venemal's voice behind him.

"Malgus." He called out. "There is a message for you."

"From who?" He asked as he turned around and looked at his fellow soldier.

"Lord Angral." He replied.

Taking a deep breath, Malgus approached Venemal and then he asked.

"What is it?"

"The council is displeased with the progress we have made so far." Venemal sourly replied.

"Displeased?" Malgus asked with a hint of irony.

"They believe that by now we should have taken over." Venemal said.

With anger in his voice, Malgus replied. "Maybe they should come here and fight this battle."

"You know this will never happen." Venemal replied with a frown.

"What else?" Malgus impatiently asked.

"They sent Lord Adraas to accompany us."

"Adraas?" He asked with disbelief. "Why would the council send that son of a bitch." Malgus exclaimed. He was perfectly capable of doing his job. He hated the thought that Adraas was coming here. He didn't need his help.

"I know you and Adraas have a long history, but honestly, we need to find another solution to seize the city." Venemal said. "Otherwise soon we would run out of supplies and you and I know that the council is not as forgiving as we all think. They would come after us and hunt us down if we decide to disobey the Emperor's wishes."

Clenching his jaw, Malgus looked at his friend and then he asked.

"When is he coming?"

"He is already here." Venemal replied. Then he added. "On the Lindworm, waiting."

"What?" Malgus exclaimed. _He was already here,_ he thought annoyed, _and possibly trying to take over this assignment by reaping the benefits of our hard-earned work._

"Prepare my ship." Malgus ordered.

After exchanging a few more words with Venemal, he headed toward his shuttle.

As soon as he arrived at the dreadnaught, the first thing he wanted to do was to find Adraas and have a talk with him. He needed to establish immediate authority over him, otherwise, this mission can _turn ugly very fast,_ he thought, as he turned the corner to get to the elevator.

When the elevator's door opened, the first thing he noticed was as he stepped onto the ship's bridge was Adraas and Satele talking in front of the immense window. Instant jealousy engulfed him watching them talk. Her back was to him, but as he got closer she turned her head and looked at him.

Her eyes grew wide with amazement as she watched him heading their way.

His metal boots made a loud sound on the polished floor while his dark cape fiercely trailed behind him.

Stopping in front of them, he respectfully nodded his head toward Adraas and then his eyes landed on Satele. He hadn't seen her over a week, and as he looked at her pretty face, he suddenly realized how much he missed her.

Averting his eyes from her face, he looked at Adraas again and said.

"What an unexpected surprise."

"Indeed it's a surprise." Adraas replied with a sly smile. Then he added. "I wasn't expecting the council to send me here. I was getting very comfortable on Korriban."

"I bet you were." Malgus replied with distaste.

"Your apprentice was just entertaining me." He said with a smile looking at Satele.

"May I have a word with you….alone?" Malgus asked giving Adraas a cold look.

While the man stepped away from her, Satele walked to the window and gazed out. As her eyes landed on the planet, her heart constricted from the pain she felt every time she thought about what was happening down there. She was not looking forward to seeing the devastation of the war and was glad to be left up here. Although she was treated fairly and with respect, still she was a prisoner.

Turning her gaze away from the planet, she looked at the two men engrossed in a serious conversation. While Adraas seemed relaxed and maybe even bored, Malgus looked tense and ready to jump down the other man's throat.

Watching them, Satele could tell how Malgus felt at the moment. As she got to know him better, she was able to tell when he was upset or when he felt irritated or when he felt happy. Yes, _happy,_ she thought, feeling a peculiar sensation coursing through her body. The last kiss they shared in his tub still haunted her thoughts.

His passion and endearment toward her disturbed Satele. Every time he was near she felt confused. She despised this feeling, especially, when he left her behind on the spaceship and went to war for the glory of his Empire. Not a moment went by when she wasn't thinking or worried about him. She didn't understand why this was happening. This unwelcome sensation was new to her and she wished that she could just turn this feeling off for the sake of her soul.

That night while he was in the refresher, she sat on the bed and picked up his journal. Opening the leather-bound book, she started to scan through the pages.

As she read through the first few pages, something caught her eye.

" _I will not allow the Jedi to eliminate us by assaulting a secure fortification on overwhelming numbers. The Sith will not repeat the mistakes of Bothawui."_

 _Bothawui?_ She thought with a frown. _What happened there?_

Then she heard the shower turning off and quickly, she closed the journal and put it down.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, Malgus stepped out of the refresher and walked up to the closet.

Stepping inside the walk-in closet, he threw down the wet towel and then he put his pants on.

"Are you going to take a shower?" He asked as he walked back into the room.

"I already took one this morning." She replied watching him getting into bed.

Lying down beside her, he turned her way and folded his arm beneath his head. Looking at her, he asked.

"What were you and he talking about?"

"Adraas?" She asked pulling up one of her eyebrows.

"What did he want from you?" He asked again. Instantly, Satele noticed a strong surge of jealousy in the tone of his voice.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she placed her chin on top of her knees, and as she looked toward the closet, she said.

"He wanted to know if I liked it here."

"That's all?" He asked, watching her intently.

Turning her head toward him, she looked at him, and then she asked.

"Are you jealous?"

Without hesitation, he replied.

"Of course I am."

"Do you think he would steal me from you?" She asked with a mischievous undertone.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he said.

"You don't know him Satele. He is someone you can never trust."

Then she wanted to change the subject and as she searched his eyes, she asked.

"What happened at Bothawui?"

There was a look of surprise on his stern face, then he looked at the ceiling. In a low voice, he said.

"Disaster. That's what happened there."

"If you keep walking on this path it will happen again." She said looking at his face.

"No Satele." He replied as his eyes landed on her. "I will not make a mistake like that. I'm much better than that."

"Are you?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked as he sat up.

"What you are doing here is wrong, and you know that." Satele replied with a firm tone.

Before he could reply, she resumed. "You are a better man than this."

With a scolding look, he said to her.

"You don't know me Satele. You have no idea where I have been and what I have done."

"Yes, that's true." She replied. "I have no desire to know your past. All I'm asking is that you look inside yourself and find a valid reason for going on with this mindless mission."

"Mindless?" He asked. "I'll show you something that will blow your mind." Saying that he got up and walked to his desk. Taking the datapad off the desk, he walked back and sat down beside her.

Pulling her closer, he turned on the datapad, which brought up a recorded video. The quality of the feed was not the greatest; nevertheless, she was able to see the three men in a metal-walled room. To Satele, it looked like this video footage was recorded on a spaceship. Two of the Sith soldiers she did not recognize, but the one standing in front of them, she did indeed recognize.

To Satele's amazement, a well-known Republic Senator was deep in conversation with the two Sith. As Malgus turned up the volume, she was able to hear them.

"Have you made the preparations?" Senator Krasul asked.

"Yes." One of the Sith replied.

"I knew I could count on you Lord Anglar." The Senator replied. Then he added. "Once the city is taken, I'll give you full control over the remaining population. Make sure that our deal stays intact and over time we both will reap the benefits of this war and the wars to come."

"Your greed is our pleasure." The other Sith said. His voice sounded covetous.

"Very well." The corrupt Senator replied. "Let's make this happen."

Then the video feed abruptly stopped, leaving Satele in complete shock.

"What is this?" She asked baffled.

"This is what I was trying to tell you about your precious and so-called innocent Republic." Malgus replied as he placed the datapad on his nightstand.

"What deal was he talking about? And how did you acquire this video?" Satele asked astonished.

"This video was recorded on one of the Empire's dreadnaughts." Malgus replied. Then he added as he looked at her astonished expression. "Of course the Senator had no idea he was being recorded. This is just leverage that we can use against him and the others if they decide to turn against us."

"Others?" Satele asked with disbelief. "There are others like him?"

"You are so naive my little apprentice." He said with a sly smile.

With a sullen look, she replied. "Don't call me naive and I'm definitely not your apprentice."

"But you will be soon." He said with a grin. "You'll see."

"What gives you the confidence?" She asked with slight anger. She couldn't believe his smug attitude. Now she wished that he stayed down on the planet. If he had stayed away, she would have never seen this disturbing video. She didn't want to believe him about the Senator; however, the footage she had seen was undeniable.

"Look at you." He said while he cracked a smile. "You're already getting upset. Did I upset you?"

"Yes, you did." She replied, feeling the anger building up inside her.

Lifting up his arms to the side, with a mocking tone, he said.

"Strike me down in anger. Let's see what you are made of, little apprentice."

Within seconds, Malgus hit the floor hard as she pushed him off the bed with a powerful blow.

As he started to laugh, her mind went to a dark place and using her Force powers again, she shoved him against the wall, holding him firmly in place.

As she slowly walked closer to him, he looked into her burning gaze, and with a grin, he said.

"You and I have so much in common."

Through gritted teeth, she replied. "You are so delusional."

With a sudden move, she Force grabbed his throat and started to choke him.

His wicked smile swiftly turned into confusion, then fear and then anger.

Using his strength, he pushed away from the wall, and then picking her up, he slammed her body down on the bed. However, she deftly rolled off the bed and sent another powerful Force wave toward him.

He skillfully evaded the attack that crashed into his desk, turning the large furniture upside down.

"That was my desk!" He exclaimed looking at the upturned furniture.

Then before he could say another word she sent another powerful wave toward him, which he swiftly evaded again. However, this time the blast hit his nightstand and in a split second, his nightstand and the datapad were destroyed with a loud crash.

"You." He started. "I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Only if you catch me." She teased with a maliciously sweet voice.

"Ohhhh." He said with a wicked smile. "Do not tempt me."

Jumping over the bed, he tried to catch her but she evaded him. Then she sprinted toward the closet.

 _My lightsaber!_ He angrily thought.

Suddenly the closet door closed in front of her face. As she spun around to take another route, he was already behind her pushing her up against the door.

Holding her up, he placed his right thigh between her legs and pushed against her lower body. At the same time, his hands rendered her arms to her sides, immobilizing her.

Breathing hard and fast, he gazed into her deep blue eyes and before she could mutter a single protest, he crushed his lips to hers.

Feeling her sweet lips on his again was something he had been dreaming of since they left Dromund Kaas. Then he abruptly broke the kiss and while his body held her in place, his mouth traveled to her ear and gently bit down on her earlobe making Satele shudder with pleasure.

Feeling his hard body pressed against hers made Satele's heart rate instantly elevate. When his hungry mouth found her ear, a small moan escaped her parted lips.

"What...are….you...doing?" She panted feeling confused.

"Something I wanted to do for a while now." Malgus replied as he let go of her right arm and covered her right breast with his hand, gently kneading the perfectly shaped firm mound. Through the soft fabric of her nightgown, he pinched the erect nipple making Satele moan louder.

As his mouth found her ear again, and while his warm breath tickled her skin, he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry you will still be my little innocent padawan, once I'm done with you."

"Done...with me?" Satele stuttered. _What do you mean?_ She wanted to ask but then his lips were on hers again shutting her mouth before she had the chance to speak up.

From her breast, his hand slowly traveled down her body until he reached the bottom of her nightgown. Sliding his hand beneath it, he grabbed hold of her lean thigh and squeezed it hard feeling her sculpted muscles and soft skin beneath his fingertips. Then his hand slid higher up to the juncture of her thighs.

As she felt his hand on her sex, instinctively Satele wanted to squeeze her legs together, but his thigh was in the way and she was unable to close her legs. While her mind was screaming against his actions, her body said otherwise.

As his fingers deftly explored her sensitive spots, Satele felt a sensation that she had never experienced before. This torturously sweet feeling rushed through her like wildfire. Loudly moaning into his mouth, she gradually relaxed her body allowing him to pleasure her.

 _She feels just perfect,_ he thought, as his fingers gently rubbed against her sex. Touching her was highly arousing and he needed to keep himself in check. _She is not ready for me, not yet,_ he thought with despair, sucking her lower lip into his mouth.

Then he broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face. Her glazed eyes desperately gazed into his.

While his hand kept on giving her great pleasure, Satele's moans were getting louder and her breathing shallower with every single stroke that turned her private area into molten lava.

This pleasurable sensation made her feel extremely dazed and confused.

Gradually, her innocent peaceful little world began to collapse around her, as he picked up his pace to bring her to her climax.

Clutching at his wide shoulders, she felt small waves of blissful sensations rushing through her lower abdomen, all the way to her toes. This sensation became so strong that she had a hard time keeping her thighs from shaking uncontrollably.

And then when she thought that she couldn't take any more of this extreme sensation, a blinding white light exploded behind her eyelids, followed by an extraordinary feeling that rocked her body to the core. As her mouth formed a silent O, with an astonished face, she stared into his calm complexion. Then a loud pleasurable cry left her mouth, causing some of the furniture to shake and tremble around the room.

When her pulse started to slow down, and her breathing became steadier, reluctantly, he removed his hand and as he gazed into her dazed complexion, with a small grin he asked.

"Did you like it?"

"What?" She said feeling breathless at the moment. "What did you do to me?" She asked while she tried to stop her legs from shaking.

Letting her go, he walked up to the desk and using the Force he lifted the large piece of furniture up and placed it back in its place.

Then he heard a loud knock on the door.

"My Lord." One of his soldier's muffled voice drifted through the door. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes Private." He replied. Turning around, he looked at Satele and said. "Everything is alright.

"Very well my Lord." The soldier curtly replied and then he walked away from the bedchamber.

The aftermath of her orgasm was still lingering within her trembling body as she slowly staggered to the bed and sat down. She couldn't believe what he just did to her. It was an experience that she will never forget. And the worst of all, she somehow yearned for more.

 _So, this is how the dark side seduces its prey?_ She asked herself staring at the floor.

Then she felt his hand on her shoulder. Turning her around, he looked into her confused eyes and said.

"Tomorrow I have to return to the planet."

As she averted her gaze from his eyes, he placed his fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face up toward him.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of." He said in a soft voice. "What I did was to demonstrate to you what can also be part of our mutual alliance."

Looking at her face, he was certain that she was still fighting her inner battles. _Soon,_ he thought, _yes, soon she'll become one with me, and then no one, not even the Emperor himself would be able to stop us._

The next day, they headed down to Ord Radama. While the glowing hologram of the city expanded above the table, Malgus and Venemal quietly listened to Adraas's unconventional plan to take over the capital. Every minute or so, they kept glancing at each other hearing his battle strategy.

Then Malgus spoke up.

"I don't think this plan will work, Adraas. The Republic forces are well prepared behind those walls. Most likely your droids will be obliterated within minutes by their infantry. I think it's a bad idea."

With a frown, Adraas looked at Malgus and asked.

"How long have you been fighting on this planet?"

"Not long." Malgus replied with distaste folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Your not long stay," Adraas started with an ironic tone. "Already cost the Empire large amounts of supplies and credits. My plan will work, otherwise, the council wouldn't have sent me here."

Malgus chose not to argue with him. It was pointless, and the only thing he would have accomplished was to anger himself.

Over Malgus's silence, Adraas felt a momentary triumph. He was certain that with the help of his battle droids, he would siege the walls and successfully take over the city.

After they arrived, and not wasting much time, Adraas ordered his platoons of Mk. I and II Sith war droids to attack the city's south gate. He believed that was the weakest point in the enemy's defense system.

As the herd of battle droids slowly paced toward the city, Malgus and Venemal critically looked after them.

"As we have already discussed," Malgus turned to Venemal. "Get the rest of the men and let's head to the western wall."

"Yes, Malgus." Venemal replied. Then he gave orders to march to the west side of the city.

As it was predicted by Malgus, as soon as the droids approached the city, within minutes, the enemy opened fire and one-by-one they destroyed the advancing droid army.

While the Republic forces were focused on the incoming droids, with the help of his commandoes, Venemal successfully breached the western wall and blew a hole from the inside, allowing Malgus and his legion to enter the capital.

At that moment, Malgus was glad for Adraas's presence. The distraction that he provided was a perfect opportunity for him to finally claim the city. Within an hour they fought their way through the city and disabled the shield generator. To secure the final victory, Malgus ordered airstrikes to destroy insurgent shelters within the city.

When the dust finally settled, hundreds upon hundreds of dead bodies littered the city grounds. While Malgus and Venemal inspected the damage, they came upon Adraas and his remaining droids as they entered the city from the south.

Behind his mask, Adraas was fuming. When he realized the failure of his plan, a fit of extreme anger rushed through him. Watching his droids being destroyed was the hardest thing for him to witness. However, as he came upon Malgus and Venemal his anger fueled up again, which agonizingly burned him from the inside. He knew he had failed, and the thought of being humiliated made him bitter and furious. This was one thing he couldn't deal with. He would not allow himself to be shamed by the other Sith. He came here to be victorious and not to be disgraced.

 _I will make sure I'm victorious,_ he thought with a sly grin, as he stopped in front of Malgus.

"I see you are still alive." Malgus said looking at Adraas.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" He asked. His voice muffled by his peculiar mask.

Malgus always hated talking to someone who hid behind a mask. He thought of them as untrustworthy cowards.

 _Nevermind,_ Malgus sourly thought. He felt exhausted and was not in the mood to get into a conversation with him.

Turning away from him, he started to walk away when Adraas yelled after him.

"Without my help, you would have never taken this city!

Stopping in his tracks, Malgus turned around and as he faced him, he yelled back.

"Go and report it then!" With slight cynicism, he added. "You are great at that."

Taking a few deep breaths, Adraas steadied himself and then turning around; he stormed off and headed toward his ship.

On his way to the Lindworm, his thoughts were on Malgus. He hated the man and wished him dead. He had hoped he would have died in the battle. However, the battle didn't work out in his favor and this fueled his anger immensely. Landing his ship in the hangar, he took the elevator and headed toward his chamber to report on his victory.

In the elevator, while he watched the blinking numbers of buttons, suddenly he had an idea.

Stopping the elevator on a different floor, he stepped out and walked toward Malgus's chamber.

He knew she was inside and alone.

 _Before I leave I will have some fun,_ he eagerly thought as he swiftly approached the chamber's door.

There were two Imperial soldiers guarding the door. _Two insignificant idiots,_ he thought as he pulled out his weapon and within seconds the two soldiers were dead. Quickly, he hid their bodies in one of the hallway closets. He knew Malgus would not be back for a few hours, and he wanted to take his time enjoying his little padawan for himself.

Typing in the code that he had acquired from a trustworthy source, he opened the door and stepped inside.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More is coming soon :D Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**

 **ps. Don't forget to check my Pinterest and Deviantart! I have some illustrations for the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Something was wrong;_ Malgus thought as he stepped outside of the half-demolished building and looked around at the devastated city. He didn't know what this feeling was or where it came from, nevertheless, he felt it through the Force. Furrowing his eyebrows, he then looked toward the deep blue sky and then swiftly, he turned around and ran back into the building.

"Venemal!" He shouted. "I have to get back to the Lindworm."

"What's wrong?" Venemal yelled back.

"You are in charge now." Malgus said looking at his friend. "I'll be back soon."

Saying that he spun around and sprinted toward his shuttle. He didn't understand what was going on, but this dreadful feeling as he got closer to the Lindworm grew stronger.

After arriving at the hangar, he rushed toward the elevator and the first place he headed was his bedchamber.

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he noticed the guards were gone.

A wave of sudden anger and confusion engulfed his body. Rushing to the door, and after typing the code in, he opened it and stepped inside.

The view that greeted him left him speechless for a moment.

 _Looks like the battle was not only fought on Ord Radama but here as well,_ he thought with astonishment as his eyes scanned the destroyed room. Every single piece of furniture was wrecked. The pieces of his desk, bed and nightstands were scattered all over the chamber's floor.

There were long, burned gashes on the walls, most likely caused _by Adraas's lightsaber,_ he thought with rage as he looked toward the closet door and saw him lying in front of it.

Kneeling beside him was Satele cradling her head and crying uncontrollably.

Immediately he noticed her clothes were ripped and burned in some places, and also one side of her bangs was cut in half.

Then she looked up, and as her swollen, reddened eyes met his, a loud anguish cry left her mouth.

Rushing to her, he picked her up and held her close.

While she cried into his chest plate, his eyes landed on Adraas, and with a growl, he asked.

"Is he dead?"

Between sobs, she muttered.

"I…don't thinks so."

"Good." Malgus replied. He was glad that Adraas was still alive. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch himself.

Holding onto her arms, he looked at her and with worry, he asked.

"Did he hurt you?"

Sniffling, she raised her head, and then she replied.

"He tried but I was prepared."

"What do you mean?" He asked searching her eyes.

"I felt him standing outside the door." She started to explain. "I felt the darkness coming from his mind. I knew why he was here."

Letting out a shaky breath, she continued.

"I fought him and then something happened."

With a concerned expression, he asked.

"What happened Satele?"

"I'm not sure, but while we fought, suddenly my mind switched off and then everything turned red."

"Red?" He asked.

"Yes. It felt like I was another person." She replied gazing into his eyes. "I wanted to hurt him badly and do unspeakable things to him."

As he gently swiped the burned bangs away from her face, with a thin smile he asked.

"What stopped you?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I just knew it was wrong and I had to force myself to stop before it was too late."

"Well." He said. "I'm glad you left him alive."

"What are you going to do with him?" She anxiously asked.

"You'll see." He replied with a grin.

After picking Adraas off the floor, using the Force, Malgus collected some of the destroyed material around the room and tightly bounded him to the bed's headrest, making him immobile. Then he sent a powerful electrical jolt into his body to wake him up.

An extremely painful sensation awakened Adraas from his unconscious state.

With confused and frightened eyes, he looked around and noticed Malgus and Satele standing in front of him intently watching him.

"Well, well." Malgus chimed in a cold voice. "Look who has awakened?"

Quickly composing himself, Adraas looked at his restrains, and then a burst of loud laughter left his mouth.

"You caught me." He said laughing, as his eyes penetrated into Malgus's.

"I thought you were going to report the victory. Why did you come here?" Malgus inquired. Although he was certain about what Adraas's motives were, he wanted to hear it from his lips.

"To have a taste of that little Jedi flesh." He replied with a wicked grin.

Stepping closer, Malgus looked into his eyes and asked.

"And how did she taste?"

"Delicious." Adraas replied with a smug grin.

"Bastard." Satele spat at him with anger.

"Now." Malgus started. "I'm going to give you a taste of my powers." With malice in his voice, he added. "Let's see if you find that delicious."

While Malgus tortured Adraas, Satele silently watched. She had no desire whatsoever to interfere with the torture. This man came here for one reason and one reason only, and now he was receiving a punishment that befitted his kind. While his body convulsed with agony, surprisingly Adraas kept quiet. Through gritted teeth, occasionally he let out a deep, agonizing growl, while his eyes were locked onto Satele. His penetrating look gave her the shivers. She wanted to look away, but she was unable to do so. To her amazement, he took the torture _amazingly well,_ she thought, feeling puzzled.

Somehow, she sensed that this type of approach was not as effective as she had hoped for.

"Stop." She spoke up.

Turning around, Malgus looked at Satele, and with a puzzled expression, he asked.

"Why do you want me to stop?"

"This." She said gesturing with her hands toward Adraas. "It's not effective enough."

Frowning, Malgus looked at her and was wondering what she was up to. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he waited on her.

"I." She started. "I want to try something."

Pulling up one of his eyebrows, with a grin, he beckoned her to come closer and then he said.

"Enlighten me."

Standing in front of Adraas, Satele noticed the same smug grin on his face that he had when he first walked into the bedchamber. The memory of him viciously attacking her left a sour taste in her mouth. He came very close to taking her innocence and she wasn't going to forgive him for that.

"You don't scare me little Jedi." Adraas mockingly said. However, his voice betrayed him. Indeed she scared him more than he wanted to admit it. Whatever she had done to him was something he had never encountered before.

Staring into his brown eyes, she took a deep breath and then closing her eyes, she relaxed her body and as she raised her arms up, suddenly the whole room started to shake slightly and then more forcefully.

With a look of astonishment on his face, Malgus watched as every piece of debris scattered around the room, lifted up and floated in the air. The way she controlled the floating pieces looked s _trangely disturbing, but also elegant,_ he thought with interest. Then he noticed Adraas's eyes grew wide like saucers as he involuntarily opened his mouth wide.

Some of the swirling metal debris slowly morphed into a snake-like shape and floated toward Adraas's open mouth.

With petrified eyes, Adraas watched as the object slowly approached his mouth. He was certain, she was going to kill him. Now he wished he had never set foot in this room.

As the object touched his lower lip, a cold shudder traveled through his trembling body.

Malgus felt fascinated and extremely proud of her. She was more than what she let on, and what she was about to do would defy everything that the Jedi teaches. This made him truly satisfied.

Then suddenly, the whole ship shook beneath their feet and Satele lost the connection and the snake-like object dropped to the ground.

"What's happening?" She asked looking at Malgus's worried face.

Rushing to the window and looking out, with anger, Malgus slammed his fists onto the glass, as he realized they were being ambushed by the Republic fleet.

"We're under attack!" Malgus yelled as he turned away from the window and rushed back toward the stunned Satele.

Leaving Adraas behind, he and Satele left the room and headed toward the bridge.

The first thing Malgus did was to rally up his crew to fight back. However, the ensuing battle had caused a lot of damage to his fleet. Malgus had no choice but to helplessly watch the escape pods leaving the Harrower-class dreadnaught, which was under attack and heavily damaged.

Then another shock wave trembled the ship beneath them causing everyone to lose their balance. Looking around, Satele was able to sense everyone's fear in the room. This horrible feeling left her in great anguish.

The enemy's surprise attack left his whole fleet unprepared and within minutes into the battle, Malgus bitterly realized they would not be able to hold up against the Republic armada. He will have no choice but to flee. He hoped that Venemal was smart enough to get out before it was too late.

Then as he looked outside, he witnessed something that he would never forget.

The abandoned and heavily damaged Harrower-class dreadnaught began to fall into Ord Radama's gravity well. Within minutes, the huge spaceship was heading toward the capital with high speed.

With a terrified look in his eyes, Malgus watched as the enormous metal body reached Livien Magnus and with a massive explosion, obliterated the whole city with everyone in it.

 _NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!_ Malgus roared in his head.

Feeling numb, Satele stared out of the window to witness the great distraction that caused the death of hundreds of thousands of people. The devastation she was feeling was overwhelming. In a blink of an eye, countless innocent lives were snuffed out.

She wanted to cry from the frustration. It doesn't matter which side fought the war, it always ended in the death of innocent people, giving Satele an extreme heartache.

Turning her attention to Malgus, she sensed something was about to happen. The dreadful overpowering rage of darkness coming from him terrified her.

Losing the battle and his friend was overwhelming. With clenched fists, Malgus breathed hard and fast. The pure rage was freely coursing through his body, enshrouding him with darkness.

Suddenly, he let loose a powerful Force scream that swept through the bridge, immediately injuring every crewman on board, causing them to howl in pain clutching at their heads.

Using the Force, Satele quickly shielded herself from the devastating power wave that had also destroyed some of the enemy's Aurek-class strike-fighters around the vessel, blowing them up into pieces below the window.

Deftly, he turned away from the window and as he was about to give an order to retreat, the elevator's door burst open spewing Republic forces onto the bridge. Immediately, they attacked the injured crewmembers.

Instantly, Malgus's eyes found Satele's. There was worry written on his face. With pleading eyes, he said.

"Satele."

Shaking her head, slowly she backed away from him, while he stared at her in disappointment. _I will not fight against my own, not even for you,_ she thought disheartened, as she backed further away from him.

Igniting his weapon, Malgus took one last measuring look at her and then he charged at the newcomers.

With astonishment, Satele watched him rushing toward the Republic troopers. She wanted to scream and tell him to stop but she knew it was pointless. The mixture of rage and frustration she had felt coming from him was palpable. She knew he would not stop until his thirst for blood was quenched.

To avoid being hit by blaster fire, Satele swiftly hid behind one of the consoles. She had no choice but to wait. When she looked up, she noticed one of the Republic soldiers standing above her.

Through his helmet, his muffled voice was heard.

"There is someone here alive."

"Who is it?" Someone in the room asked.

"A woman." The trooper replied as he motioned with his rifle for Satele to stand up.

Slowly standing up, Satele put her hands up and as she turned and looked around, she noticed Malgus lying face down on the ground. For a split second, she thought he was dead, and a sudden worry rushed through her. But then, a few of the troopers placed his unconscious body into shackles and started to drag him toward the elevator.

"Satele?" One of the trooper's astonished voice came through his helmet.

Puzzled, Satele looked at the soldier. As he removed his helmet, she let out a small cry.

Rushing to her, Jace picked her up into his arms and held her tight.

"I thought you were dead." He said with amazement pressing his face into her hair.

Holding him tight, she let out a happy cry and then she said.

"I'm okay."

Letting her go, he looked into her teary eyes and then he said.

"I am so sorry Satele. I didn't want to leave you there."

"Shhh." She quickly shushed him. "Whatever happened it was not your fault Jace." With a smile, she added. "As you see I'm alive and well."

Swiftly, he embraced her again and then he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Satele. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Before they left the ship, Satele asked Jace to escort her to Malgus's bedchamber. She wanted to see if Adraas was still there, also she wanted to retrieve her lightsaber.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, she noticed he was gone.

Feeling irritated and angry, she let out a shaky breath and then she ran toward the closet to collect her lightsaber.

While she was in the closet, Jace quickly sized up the damaged room. Then his eyes landed on the bed's headboard and then on a long metal object in front of it. He wondered what happened here. Then he heard her voice coming from the closet.

"Please help me to get this open."

She knew Malgus kept the lightsabers in his safe, however, she didn't want to use her powers in front of Jace to break open the safe. This power was still new to her and when she utilized it, it left her a little unbalanced, troubling her thoughts. She knew with time she would learn to control it. She was afraid if he sees her while using it, it might scare him and she didn't want to take the chance to alienate him.

With the help of Jace, they opened up the safe. As she looked inside, to her astonishment she saw not just hers but Master Kao Cen Darach's lightsaber as well.

 _He had his saber all this time?_ She thought astounded. Picking up the weapons, she placed hers on the clip of her belt and then she handed Vindican's to Jace and said.

"This belonged to one of the Sith who killed my Master."

Taking the weapon from her, he looked at her and with a frown he asked.

"How did you know these were kept in here?"

Instantly, Satele's stomach muscles clenched. She was familiar with the look on his face. It was a look of uncertainty mixed with jealousy.

Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath and said.

"I was kept in here."

"He kept you in his bedchamber?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes." She replied gazing into his accusing eyes.

"Did he?" He started to say when Satele cut him off.

"No Jace. He didn't." She calmly replied. However, that memory of what happened in front of this closet brought an unexpected pleasant shiver down her spine. Quickly dismissing this thought, she walked past him. Her eyes then landed on the headboard and she turned to Jace and asked.

"How many did you capture on this ship?"

"I'm not sure." He replied. Then he asked. "Why?"

"Just curious. That's all." She replied with a thin smile. She hoped that she would get a chance to see who had been captured, hoping to see Adraas amongst them.

However, when she boarded the Republic ship, she didn't see him amongst the few who were lucky enough to get apprehended. Feeling frustrated and angry, she stared out the window thinking about that bastard somewhere out there fleeing for his miserable life.

"Let me escort you to your chamber." Jace said as he gently tugged on Satele's elbow.

While they walked toward her room, he said.

"I have to report to the Jedi council. They will be extremely happy to hear from you. We all thought you were dead."

"As you see I'm alive and well." She replied with a smile.

"Yes Satele, I can see that." He said with a mischievous grin. Stopping in front of her room, he opened the door and gestured her to step inside.

After walking into the small chamber, Satele turned around and was about to thank him, when he unexpectedly embraced her and pressed his lips to hers.

Swiftly breaking the kiss, she gently pushed him away and with a nervous smile, she said.

"I'm sorry Jace…but please….no."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Jace nervously scratched the back of his neck and then with a boyish smile, he said.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Please forgive me."

"That's alright Jace." She replied gazing into his eyes. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't think this is the right place or time for us. I hope you understand."

"Yes, of course, Satele." He replied with a forced smile. Then he added. "I will let you get comfortable and have a rest. I will send for some dinner in a bit."

After Jace left, she locked the door and walked to the bed. Feeling physically and mentally exhausted, she slumped down on the bed and closed her eyes. Letting out a deep sigh, she buried her face into her hands and tried to relax her mind.

She was happy to be free and to be here. However, the battle and the countless lives lost still haunted her troubled mind. _How many had died in that city?_ She thought, gloomily. _And how many had died on the ship?_

Then her thoughts took her to the man who now was imprisoned in this ship somewhere. To the man, who bravely fought for her defying the Dark Council, and regardless of who she was, he gave her nothing but respect and affection. Pulling the covers up, she buried herself within the soft sheets trying to collect her thoughts about Malgus.

* * *

A few days later, they arrived at Coruscant.

Leaving the ship behind, Satele swiftly headed toward the Jedi council's palace.

As soon as she entered, she was greeted by a few padawans giving her a warm welcome. This unexpected gesture made Satele glad to be back. Then her eyes landed on her previous Master and a wide smile appeared on her face as she approached Dar'Nala.

"Satele." She cried out in happiness. "I'm so happy to see you again.

"Master." Satele exclaimed as she tightly hugged the Togruta Jedi Master.

"We thought you were dead my child." Dar'Nala said with a worried tone.

"As you see I'm okay." Satele replied as she let her go.

"Come." Dar'Nala insisted. "Let's go and see the rest of the council. They are waiting for you."

As they hurried through the large marble-floored building, Satele's heart was filled with joy. She thought she would never see this wonderful place again.

Stepping through the wide double doors, Satele's eyes landed on the Jedi council and then she cracked a smile. The pure, warm sensation that greeted her upon entering was the complete opposite of what she had experienced on Dromund Kaas. She felt safe and at home, which brought a wide smile to her face.

"Satele Shan." One of the council members spoke up. Then he approached her and as she respectfully bowed her head, he said.

"We are extremely glad to see you back in one piece."

"I'm happy to be here." Satele replied with a smile.

Then his face became slightly concerned and as he gazed into her eyes, he asked.

"Tell me Satele, how did you manage to stay alive within the clutch of the Sith Empire?"

Satele was prepared for a question like this. She was certain the council would interrogate her about her stay with Malgus. Although her answer was not entirely sincere, Satele calmly replied.

"They tried to break me and force me into submission. However, I refused to give them the satisfaction."

"Well done my child." The council member said with a smile. "I believe you are befitted to become a Jedi."

Motioning for her to follow, he and Satele approached the rest of the council members.

Placing the late Battlemaster's weapon on the table, and after minutes of uncomfortable questioning which felt like an eternity, the council dismissed her while they decided on her fate. A half an hour later she was asked to return.

Standing in front of them Satele's spirit was instantly lifted as they declared her a Jedi knight.

Proudly accepting the honor, she bowed her head and as she was about to leave, Dar'Nala caught up with her. As she accompanied Satele through the corridor, she said.

"I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Master. I'm truly honored." Satele replied.

"However." She said as she looked at Satele. "I can sense a certain change within you."

"Change?" Satele asked with apprehension.

"Call me old and a fool, but my senses are pretty accurate." Dar'Nala replied, eyeing Satele. Then she added. "There is something within you…something new I sense."

Quickly composing herself, Satele gazed into her Master's eyes, she said.

"There is nothing to worry about. I can assure you. I'm still the same old me." Satele replied, forcing a smile.

With a warm smile, Dar'Nala said.

"Of course my child. I'm just an old fool who tends to worry too much."

After saying farewell to the Togruta Jedi Master, Satele headed to the refresher.

While in the refresher, Satele cradled her head into her trembling hands. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she hoped the council would never find out about her special and uniquely dangerous abilities. After visiting Korriban and spending time with Malgus, she was not the same person as she was before. She felt different and secretly she embraced this new person who she had become. However, if anyone should find out about this, she would immediately be stripped of her status and be cast out. This was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Then she heard someone entering the refresher and quickly finishing her business, she stepped out of the stall and left the building behind.

The next two days went by fast, however, there was not a single moment when she didn't think about Malgus. As much as she tried to get him out of her head, he stayed within her mind. She had no idea what happened to him and this troubling thought gave her sleepless nights.

For some reason, the council kept Malgus's presence quiet. They didn't want the people to know they acquired a powerful Sith Lord and this somehow didn't sit well with her. She thought that by now there would be a trial and then he would be sent to prison most likely for the rest of his life. However, this didn't happen and it troubled her to the point that she was tempted to ask the council about the prisoner's fate.

On the fifth day, Satele was called back to the Jedi council.

Master Ven Zallow had returned from the battle and had specifically asked for her. She had heard of him before but never met him in person. With slight apprehension, she approached his private office. As she entered, he stood up from his desk and walked up to greet her.

With a warm smile, he shook her hand and said.

"Satele. It's nice to meet you finally."

"The honor is mine Master." Satele replied as she respectfully bowed her head. Then she looked at him again and a sudden familiar feeling enveloped her.

Although he was human and not a Zabrak, for some reason his appearance and charisma reminded her of her Battlemaster Kao Cen Darach. With a meek smile, she let go of his hand and waited to hear why she was called in here.

Not wasting time, he got to the point.

"The Sith we captured, he is a very powerful one. For days now, we have been trying to get information from him. However, he is extremely resilient and would not give us anything that we could use to win this war." Gazing into her eyes he added. "I was wondering if you might be able to help."

"Help?" Satele asked anxiously.

"Indeed." He replied. "I know that you were kept as his prisoner for a while. May I ask why did he leave you alive?"

"He wanted me to become his apprentice." Satele swiftly replied, feeling her stomach muscles clenching a little.

Slightly furrowing his dark brown eyebrows, Ven Zallow replied. "I see." Then he asked again. "Did he teach you anything?"

"There wasn't much time." Satele replied. She didn't want to tell him about her fight with Nox. It would have ended in more unwanted questions. "He had a war to fight and mostly I was kept up on his ship guarded day and night."

Taking a deep breath, he smiled at her again and asked.

"What about his battle plans? Did you ever have the chance to hear them?"

"No Master." Satele replied. "I was not consulted into such plans."

"Yes of course." He replied with a serious face. Then as he started to walk toward the door, he beckoned her to follow and said. "I know that you might not be ready for what I am about to show you, but we need your help."

"How can I help?" She inquired.

"Not sure how, but let's try and see." He said as he closed the door and started to walk down the long brightly lit corridor.

Their steps took them to another wing of the enormous building. Satele had never been in this section and she wondered where he was taking her.

After entering through a guarded door they headed downstairs. Their boots made a loud squeaky sound echoing throughout the marble staircase, as they took the narrow steps one by one.

Looking around, Satele noticed beautiful pictures carved into the walls of this ancient place, that she had never seen before.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're almost there." He replied leading the way.

Leaving the staircase behind, they entered into a wide dimly lit corridor. The walls here were constructed out of raw stones, giving Satele a feeling of walking through a cave.

At the end of the corridor were two metal doors also decorated with pictures of many intricate symbols.

There were two guards standing on either side of one of the doors.

As they walked up to them, they respectfully bowed their heads and greeted Satele and Ven Zallow.

After entering the code into the keypad, he opened the door and motioned for Satele to enter.

Inside was a small corridor with another door at the opposite end.

Walking up to the door, he typed in another set of codes and then the door slid open exposing a round chamber.

Upon entering, the door swiftly closed behind them leaving them alone with the prisoner.

With terror in her eyes, Satele looked toward the other side of the room, where Malgus was confined in a strange-looking contraption. His half-naked body was held up by the device and he seemed to be unconscious at the moment.

As she walked closer, she noticed long gashes of burn marks in a criss-cross pattern on his pale skin. There were large beads of sweat running down his temples, and his wide chest slowly rose with each shallow breath he took. However, behind his closed eyelids, it seemed like he was in a trance as his eyes rapidly twitched from left to right.

Turning around, she looked at Ven Zallow and asked.

"What is this?"

"This Satele." He said. "Is how we get information."

"By torturing?" She asked amazed.

"Indeed." He replied with a stern face.

"What are you doing to him?" She asked, feeling a wave of sudden anger starting to envelop her body.

"He is somebody who needs to be kept in here." He replied.

"But this is not the Jedi way." She said feeling irritated.

"You have much to learn…. Satele." He replied gazing into her accusing eyes.

"To learn the way of torture?" She asked, as her sarcastic voice echoed against the chamber walls. She couldn't believe what was going on down here in this room. She had never thought that the Jedi used force and torture on someone to get information. This new revelation repulsed her and made her disgusted. Quickly, Satele had to compose herself when she realized her disrespectful manner.

"Forgive me, Master Zallow." She replied lowering her eyes to the floor.

"That's alright young one." He replied. "As I said, you have much to learn."

"What am I supposed to do here?" She asked with disbelief. "How am I able to help?"

She didn't understand why she was here. The feeling of despair and suffering enshrouded this torture chamber and left Satele with a bitter taste in her mouth. Although Malgus was a Sith and fought against her people, and yes he needed to be punished, still to see him like this was heartbreaking.

"Well." He said stepping closer. "I believe he had grown to admire you while you were with him."

"What are you talking about?" She replied puzzled.

"From what I heard, during one of his sessions, he mentioned you several times."

"Mentioned me?" Satele inquired. "What did he say?"

"He has compassion toward you." He replied searching her eyes.

Trying to avoid his intense icy blue gaze, she looked toward Malgus and taking a deep breath, in a low voice, she said.

"I suppose I suspected."

"What about you Satele?" He asked. "Did you feel the same way?"

Turning his way, she looked into his eyes and firmly said.

"No. I hate him for what he is and for what he had done."

"Then I think you will have no problem helping us with his interrogation." He said.

"Not at all." She replied, however on the inside she was screaming with anger.

"Should I give you a demonstration now, or do you wish to come back tomorrow?" He inquired as he gestured toward the prisoner.

Satele wanted no part of this demonstration. She felt like throwing up and wanted nothing but to get out of this room.

"I'll come back tomorrow." She replied trying to suppress her anger.

"Very well." He replied, and then walking up to the door he opened it and they stepped outside, leaving Malgus alone.

After she left the building, Satele took her vehicle and sped toward home. While maneuvering through the busy traffic, her mind was in great turmoil. The disappointment she felt at the moment was overpowering. From the actions of the corrupt Republic Senator to the unorthodox approach by the Jedi council left her repulsed.

She wanted to cry from the frustration when she thought about her last encounter with Malgus on the ship. The way his pleading eyes looked at her before he ignited his weapon to charged at the soldiers was etched into her mind. Thinking about his tortured body, Satele clutched the steering wheel until her knuckles turned milky white.

 _How can they do this? I don't understand?_ She kept asking herself over and over again.

After arriving at her building, she parked the vehicle in the garage and taking the elevator, she headed up to her apartment.

Upon entering her home, she sensed she was not alone. Quickly igniting one side of her weapon, she cautiously walked into her living room and looked toward the balcony, where a hooded figure was standing in front of the large window.

The person's back was to her and Satele had no idea who it was.

Then she heard her voice.

"I thought you never come home." The woman said. Then she turned around and as she looked at Satele's glowing weapon she said.

"There is no need for that. I'm not here to hurt you."

Unable to see her face, Satele pointed the lightsaber toward her, and then she asked.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?"

Reaching up, the woman pulled her hood back, showing off bright blonde medium length straight hair. Her young pale face looked composed, while her crimson eyes stared into Satele's. Then in a smooth voice, she said.

"My name is Lana Beniko. I am on a very important mission, ordered by Darth Marr himself."

Instantly, the tall Sith's image with the peculiar looking armor invaded her mind.

"Why did he send you?" Satele asked still holding her weapon up front.

"To rescue Malgus and bring him back to Dromund Kaas." Lana replied gazing into Satele's confused eyes.

When Satele didn't reply, she asked.

"Are you going to help me?"

In a split second, millions of troubling thoughts rushed through Satele's mind. She felt like her head was about to explode from the invading thoughts of what could happen if she decides to defy the Jedi order and go with her heart.

Deactivating her weapon, with worry in her eyes, she looked at Lana and said.

"What is your plan?"

To be continued...

 **Hello, my faithful fans :D I'm so glad that you are still enjoying my story! I love to hear your thoughts and feedback because it always gives me an extra boost to keep on with the story. Thank you again for reading!**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me._ Malgus chanted in his head while the torture went on. Every single time the dreaded machine touched him, he recited this mantra over and over again. Had it been days or weeks or months? He had no idea how long he had been imprisoned for, but he knew one thing, he will never give them the satisfaction of breaking him.

Then his thoughts went to the battle and then to Satele.

 _Satele._

Her image somehow always stayed with him. The image of her face when she stepped away from him slowly shaking her head.

Every time he thought about her he felt like a fool and this thought deepened his hatred even more. However, deep inside, he knew she wasn't going to fight against her people. It was just foolish wishful thinking.

 _I should have killed her._

 _I should have never allowed her to get this close to me._

 _I should have been stronger._

 _I should have never fallen for …._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her voice.

 _Satele?_

And then there was another voice, a man's voice talking to her.

Behind closed eyelids, Malgus tried to concentrate on their conversation, however, he was in so much agony, he had to focus on blocking the pain out. Still, her sweet voice felt like a cool breeze on a hot sunny day. _She is here!_ He thought excitedly. Then another wave of agonizing pain swept through his battered body and he wanted to scream from the frustration and anger he felt at that moment.

Then her voice drifted away and once again silence enveloped the room.

He felt like crying, but there were no tears. Only the pure hatred for the Jedi and hatred for himself. Then everything went dark again as he drifted through the rivers of torment, slowly drowning into its dark depths. There was no light only darkness that greeted him as he reached rock bottom. He wished for nothing more than to die and put an end to his suffering.

It felt like an eternity when a tiny spark of hope filled his heart. He heard her. Her sweet voice cut through the pitch-black darkness, reaching for him, pulling him out.

"Now what?" Satele's anxious, muffled voice drifted through the darkness.

"He is unconscious." Malgus heard a female voice.

"I know that. You don't have to remind me….Lana." Satele's annoyed voice was heard.

 _Lana?_ Malgus thought confused. _From the academy?_

"They are going to be here in any minute." Lana said in a rushed voice. "We have to hurry up."

"How are we going to get him out of this thing?" Satele asked.

"Move out of the way." Lana replied.

Suddenly a surge of high electrical current rushed through him, making Malgus flinch as it spread through every single cell in his body. He wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn't open, nor his eyes to see what was going on.

As the loud sound of the alarm filled up his ears, he then heard a couple of loud clicks, and then he felt hands touching his body.

"Here they come." Lana anxiously said. "Get him into the armor." She ordered. Then he heard a lightsaber coming to life, followed by blaster shots and the buzzing sound of electrical currents.

The hands that touched him felt comforting and then he felt tugging and pulling as someone tried to press his body into something tight.

Then the blaster fire seized and Satele's frustrated voice drifted through the darkness again.

"He is too big. He won't fit into this armor."

"Squeeze him into it. Hurry up." Lana urged her.

There was a sharp pain cutting deep into his legs and arms as he was pressed inside a metal object, accompanied by heavy breathing from Satele.

Then the sensation of being crushed enveloped him, as his body was squeezed into the armor.

"We have to go now!" Lana insisted.

Then he felt his body elevating off the ground and as he managed to crack one eye open, through the visor of the helmet, the blurry image of Satele appeared in front of his face making Malgus smile on the inside.

He wanted to reach out and touch her face, but he couldn't lift up his arms.

"Let's go." He heard Lana again and then he felt himself floating over the ground.

Then he heard Lana yell at someone.

"The prisoner is out and wreaking havoc down there!" Then she quickly added. "We managed to save this guard out of the chaos."

"Is anyone else down there?" A deep male voice worriedly asked.

"Yes, go now and help them!" Lana said in a hurry and then within seconds, more yelling and blaster fire was heard, as they made their way through the building.

Then he heard Lana's voice again.

"Nico." She yelled. "Where are you?"

Through the radio, the pilot's static voice came through.

"Where am I?" He asked with disbelief. "I'm in trouble that is where I am."

"Meet us on the east side." She said and then she added. "See you soon."

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied and then his voice got cut off.

While Malgus drifted in and out of unconsciousness, Satele held up his body by utilizing the Force. They rushed toward the east wing where Nico was waiting.

She still couldn't believe what she had done, but in her heart, she knew she had made the right decision. She was aware of the dire consequences of her actions, but she just couldn't stand by and watch as Malgus was slowly dying in front of her eyes.

 _No!_ She thought with determination. _I couldn't let that happen!_

By the time they got to the east wing, everyone who resided inside was at the other end, hoping to catch the rogue prisoner.

By making Lana her 'prisoner', Satele had the chance to take her to where Malgus was being kept. The Jedi she had to knock unconscious made Satele feel extremely guilty, but she needed to get Malgus away from that despicable place.

 _I'll deal with the consequences later,_ she thought anxiously as they stepped outside the building and into the early morning light.

A loud sound of a ship's engine cut through his foggy mind when he heard Lana's voice again.

"Just in time." Then with a firm tone, she added. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Hours passed when Malgus felt a gentle touch on his forehead. Then he heard the pilot's raspy voice.

"I can't believe what I did just to get my hands on the artifact."

"You did good Nico." Lana replied. "You'll be rewarded as we have discussed."

"I better be Lana." He said with a mischievous undertone.

As Malgus slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Satele's worried face gazing down on his. Lifting his arm up, he caressed her face. He tried to speak, but because his throat was extremely dry, he couldn't.

When he tried to lift up his head, Satele gently pushed him down and with a smile she said.

"Please, you need to relax."

Closing his eyes, Malgus slowly shifted his body on the bed and then as he opened them again, he grabbed onto her hand and placed it on his chest.

Then he pulled her closer until her face was only inches from his. As he stared into her eyes, Malgus swallowed hard and licked his parched lips. In a hoarse voice, he said.

"Why?"

"Why did I do this?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Yes." He replied.

For a few seconds, Satele quietly stared into his eyes. As she was about to give her answer, Lana's mischievous voice abruptly cut in.

"Because she loves you."

In an instant, Satele's eyes grew wide like saucers. As her face flushed with embarrassment, she quickly pushed herself away from Malgus. With a murderous glance, she looked at Lana and then with an upset tone, she said.

"Lana!"

"Yes, Satele?" Lana chimed with a sly grin.

"This is… not what you think it is." Satele stuttered. Composing herself, she stood up and while her accusing eyes were on the other woman, she said.

"I did it because I believe it was wrong what was being done to him."

"Yes, sure Satele." Lana sarcastically said as she removed her contact lenses. "Ugh, I hate these things." She said throwing the blue colored lenses away.

Satele wanted to strangle the Sith woman, however, deep inside she knew she was right. Indeed she had feelings for Malgus, but she wasn't sure that what she had felt for him was love or just compassion for another being. This greatly confused her.

 _Dar'Nala was right,_ she thought disheartened. _I did change._ And where this change would lead her, she had no idea. Her future looked bleak and uncertain at this moment. But she knew one thing, she was a rogue Jedi now and they would hunt her down until the end of time for what she had done.

Although they didn't kill anyone, this was one thing she asked of Lana before the crazy rescue, she did aid with the escape of a Sith Lord and there was no way she could have explained herself out of this.

Then Lana walked up to Malgus and as she squatted down next to him, with a smile she said.

"It's nice to see you Veradun."

Frowning, Malgus gazed into her crimson eyes and then he said.

"Please don't call me that."

"Alright, Lord Malgus." She said with a wink. Then she looked at Satele and said.

"You know from now on you will be staying with us."

Nodding her head in silence, Satele looked at the two Sith watching her. Then her eyes found Malgus's and feeling the redness creeping up her neck, she turned around and approached the pilot.

While Lana and Malgus resumed their conversation, Satele sat down in the co-pilot seat and gazed out the window.

Then she heard Nico's voice.

"You most likely broke that poor trooper's heart, you know that, right?"

Turning toward him, with a frown, she looked at his profile and said.

"You mean Jace?"

Pulling up one of his eyebrows, he looked at her and said.

"When we left you behind on the space station, that poor man talked about nothing but you the whole damn time till we reached Coruscant." Then he added. "I wanted to apologize about leaving you behind, but as I see" saying that he turned his head toward Malgus, "I did you a favor instead of the other way around. Am I right?"

"There is nothing between him and me." Satele quickly replied.

With a sly smile, he looked at her again and then clicking his tongue, he said.

"I've been married once or twice or maybe more than that I can't truly recall, but I know how relationships can be complicated sometimes. It's not easy to get along, but if you really really care for the other person, and of course the sex is amazing then I say you might get a shot to happiness."

Satele felt uneasy listening to his spiel about relationships. Turning away, she faced the window again and as she gazed out into space, she said.

"I have more important things to worry about than getting into a relationship that would never work."

"Because he is a Sith and you are a Jedi?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." Satele replied.

"Then I guess you cannot be attracted to him, right?' He asked again, leaning closer to her.

For a few seconds, Satele didn't reply. Then she bit her lower lip and said.

"He is who he is and I am who I am. It would never work, that's all I can tell you."

Frowning, Nico leaned closer still and in a low voice, he said.

"I've been with a few Sith women and I'm telling you they are excellent lovers."

Satele took a deep breath and then she turned his way.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked with an annoyed stare.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pouted and then he said. "You seem like a nice girl who deserves to be happy. This Jedi, Sith thing is so overrated. While you guys are fighting your pointless battles, others are indulging themselves with love and lust and other much better things." Then he added as he glanced toward Lana and Malgus. "Just try it at least once and then tell me that I, Nico Okarr, was right."

"Please just stop talking, would you?" Satele said feeling a little irritated by his bluntness.

"Alright." He said placing his hands up in defeat. "I'll stop."

"Thank you." Satele replied with a grin. She didn't want to hear his stories or advice. Her head was swimming with all kinds of thoughts and this was the last thing she wanted to hear about. Sill, with all this talking about intimacy, he had indeed planted a seed of curiosity within her, making her blush as she thought about giving herself to Malgus. _No._ She shook her head. _It's never going to happen._

Throughout the trip, Satele kept her distance from Malgus. Although he was mostly resting, she stayed out of his way. However, to her great surprise, Lana turned out to be a pleasant company and being around her was where Satele spent most of her time. Despite the fact that Lana was a Sith, Satele grew to like her and loved to listen to her stories from the Sith Academy where Malgus also attended. She found out that Malgus, or Veradun he was called at the time, was a very shy person. He was especially shy around girls and Lana always made sure to tease him about it.

To Satele, he didn't seem shy, but more assertive when it came to kissing or holding her. The sweet memories of those times brought a pleasant sensation inside her stomach, making Satele tremble a little. Then she swiftly dismissed them and resumed her conversation with Lana.

* * *

An intense thunderstorm was sweeping through the city of Kaas when they finally arrived. Slowly navigating through the storm, Nico smoothly landed his ship at the spaceport.

As they stepped off the ship, they were greeted by a dozen soldiers and were escorted to the Dark Council's palace.

Malgus was not in the mood to see them, he hoped that they would give him a few days to recover, however it was not his choice. With a heavy heart, he walked between Satele and Lana in the pouring rain and up the steps into a building to receive his punishment.

He knew the council was most displeased with what happened in Ord Radama. He had no choice but to take responsibility for his actions and hope for the best.

Their boots left big puddles of rainwater on the dark marble floor, as they approached the council members.

Malgus tried to hold himself together, but he was still in a lot of pain and had a hard time staying upright. Quickly, Satele folded her arm around his waist and held him up as they stood in front of the council.

"Lord Malgus." The pureblood Sith spoke up. "We are greatly disappointed by your actions."

Bowing his head, Malgus stayed quiet as he listened to Lord Vowrawn's harsh words.

"The war on Ord Radama cost the Empire, not just monetary damage but also many lives and brought great shame to all of us."

"My Lord." Malgus spoke up. His raspy voice drifted through the dark, cold chamber.

"We had successfully breached and took over the city of Livien Magnus. We had full control until we were ambushed by the Republic forces in space."

"I already know what happened...Lord Malgus." Vowrawn replied as he eyed Malgus in front of him. Tilting his head to the left, Vowrawn took a deep breath and then he said.

"Lord Adraas already informed us."

At the mentioning of Adraas, both Satele's and Malgus's eyes grew wide. Clenching his fists, Malgus waited on what Vowrawn was about to tell them.

"His report showed your undeniable incompetence and also your great weakness." Saying that he intently looked at Satele. Then he added as he looked at Malgus again. "But I will talk to you about that at another time."

Malgus was fuming on the inside. He knew that son of a bitch Adraas gave a false report making him look unworthy and incompetent. It was his payback for what he had done to him. He wanted to speak up and tell them what truly happened, however, if he had opened his mouth, he'd get in trouble and he had no strength to defend himself at the moment. So, he stayed quiet and bitterly swallowed his pride, as he listened to the council's decisions.

While the pureblood Sith spoke, Satele anxiously looked around the room. She was not happy to hear about Adraas, however, she was glad he wasn't here. Then her eyes landed on Lana, who stood beside Marr whispering to each other. She wondered what they were talking about. Then her attention turned to Malgus. His body slightly trembled from the rage _,_ as she held onto his waist. Gently, she squeezed him signaling him to calm down.

An hour later, they were dropped off at Malgus's father's mansion.

"I'll come by tomorrow." Lana said as she waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." Satele waved at her and then Lana was off, driving away.

By the time they got to the front door, they were both soaking wet again. As soon as they walked in, his father, accompanied by a few servants, rushed toward them and with a worried expression asked.

"Veradun. What is going on?"

"I just need to rest father." Malgus said looking at him. "I will tell you everything tomorrow."

Grabbing onto his son, they helped him into his room. After placing him down on one of the loungers, his father said to the servants.

"Stay here and take care of him."

Shaking his head, Malgus replied.

"No father. I have Satele to help me."

"As you wish." His father said, and then he signaled the servants to leave. As his eyes found Satele's, a frown appeared on his face. Satele sensed he wasn't fond of her being here. Standing her ground, she stared back at him. Averting his gaze, he walked toward the door and then he said.

"We'll talk tomorrow, my son."

After drawing a bath, she started to undress him. The view of his naked body somehow didn't bother her this time. It felt _almost natural,_ she thought as she tossed his clothes aside. Then she helped him into the tub.

The hot water felt pleasant on his skin. As he submerged himself, Malgus let out a tired groan and then a thin smile appeared on his face.

"I can't believe that this is the second time you have seen me like this." Then he looked at her and with a mischievous grin, he said. "I wish I wasn't in so much pain right now."

Satele understood the remark and quickly tearing her gaze away, she looked toward the sink and said.

"I don't think your father appreciates my presence here."

With a painful groan, Malgus replied.

"Don't worry about him."

"Alright." Satele replied with a grin. "I won't."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he said.

"They want me to stay...for now." With a bitter smile, he added. "I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to cope with this."

"It's only a temporary suspension." She said trying to make him feel better.

However deep inside, she was glad they didn't send him back to fight the war she wanted to forget about. Although she wasn't keen on the idea of staying on Dromund Kaas, still, this place was Malgus's home and she liked to spend time in his house and in the zoo. She was looking forward to seeing the animals again.

After helping him out of the tub and as she dried him up, with a mischievous smile, he said.

"You are a good wife….Satele."

"Take it back." Satele growled, and then she tossed the towel at him.

"Oh, I made you mad again?" He chimed wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Yes." She replied feigning hurt. "You're doing a great job at it."

"Good." He said with a grin. "It will come handy when we are ready to train."

In the bedroom, after getting dressed for the night they got into bed. Leaning against the headboard, she cradled his head that rested in her lap. While her fingers gently rubbed the top of his head, her troubled thoughts took her back to the Jedi Academy and to her Master, Dar'Nala. She wondered what they would think of her now that she had aided in an escape of a prisoner. She felt scared, and also ashamed and horrible about what she had done, but on the other hand, she was also disappointed. She had never thought the Jedi used unorthodox methods to get information. This greatly hurt her.

Then she heard his voice.

"Your stomach is growling. Are you hungry?"

Indeed she was hungry. Since her encounter with Lana, Satele felt so nervous about what they were going to do that she forgot to eat.

"Do you want me to send for the servants?" He asked.

"No need." She replied. "I'll eat in the morning."

A few seconds of silence enveloped the room when he spoke up again.

"What are you thinking about?"

Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and said.

"I feel confused and scared. It's not an easy task managing the feelings I'm feeling right now."

"I told you before." He said with a smile. "We have a lot in common."

Then he shifted his body and pulled her down beside him. Turning her around, he cuddled her from behind and buried his face into her hair that smelled like fresh rain. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep out the unpleasant memories of his captivity. He didn't want to think about what happened there. The only thing he wanted to concentrate on was her being here with him.

In a hushed voice, he said.

"Oh Satele…. what would I do without you?"

Feeling his warm body behind her made Satele relax a bit. Closing her eyes, and lacing her fingers into his, she tried to fell asleep, but her troubled thoughts kept her awake.

Although she liked to spend time in his father's estate, Dromund Kaas was not her home and would never be. She was an outsider who didn't belong here. Satele was certain she would never become one of them, it doesn't matter how hard they would try to make her. What she wished was to leave and find her own path. After a few hours, she finally managed to fell asleep.

In her dream, she was back on Korriban again.

This time, the abandoned valley looked completely different. It was a magnificent view to behold as she walked between the amazing tall, sand-colored buildings. In the warm light of the bright sun, the city looked amazingly beautiful. The streets were full of life with many people and Pureblood Sith alike. Walking amongst them, Satele was so amazed by all this that she didn't notice there was a man following her, watching her every step.

Then the wind suddenly picked up and blew dry, fine sand into her eyes, blinding her for a few seconds.

While she tried to clean the sand out of her eyes, a hand touched her face. Unable to open her eyes to see who it was, she recoiled from the touch.

"Let me help you." The man said.

His warm voice sounded calm and friendly. Reluctantly, she allowed him to touch her face again. The soft texture of his hands felt comforting, almost familiar as he cupped her face and pulled her closer.

Then she felt his lips on her forehead and in a smooth voice, he said.

"Open your eyes Satele and see what I see."

Satele's eyes flew open the same time as a bolt of huge lightning crashed through the dark storm-battered sky, brightly lighting up the room. Instantly her pulse accelerated, and her breathing became rapid. Then the room turned dark again.

Behind her, Malgus softly snored while she gradually slowed her breathing down. She didn't know who the man was, but she felt his presence. Suddenly, millions of tiny goosebumps enveloped her body. As she rubbed her arms beneath the cover, she whispered one thing.

"Revanites."

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was something sticky between her thighs. Lifting up the cover she looked underneath it. There was fresh blood smeared all over her thighs and the bedsheet. With a horror-stricken face, she jumped out of bed, yanked on the sheet, which ultimately woke up Malgus.

From her frightened face, he looked at the blood-drenched sheet and then lifting up his hand, with a mischievous grin, he said.

"I swear it wasn't me."

"I'm." Satele started to say. "I… please turn around." She said with a pleading, nervous tone.

"Why?" He asked as he sat up. Then he added with a sly smile. "What did you do Satele?"

"Please." She begged as she pulled down her nightgown, which was also bright red around her private area.

"Stop looking at me!" She growled, feeling extremely irritated.

"Alright." He said lifting up his hands in defeat. "I'll go and get the servants to clean up."

For a few uncomfortable seconds, Satele fidgeted at the bed thinking about how embarrassing it's going to be when the servants would come in and see her monthly curse on the sheets. Tugging on the sheet again, she tried to take it with her into the refresher, but Malgus stopped her.

"Satele." He firmly said. "Stop. Let the servants do their job." Then with a softer tone, he added.

"Go and clean up, I'll go get Eleena to get you something for your condition."

With a reddened face, Satele rushed toward the refresher. While she stood beneath the hot shower, she heard the door open and through the milky glass of the shower wall, Malgus's tall silhouette appeared.

"What are you doing?" She asked backing away from the glass.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said as he stood on the other side of the shower. Then with a sly grin, he added. "And was wondering if you need a hand."

"No thank you." She replied feeling annoyed and angry. "Please...can you leave?"

Malgus was not able to see much of her, but what he had seen was enough to make him feel excited. The silhouette of her body looked beautiful behind the frosted shower glass. He wished to open the door and step inside, but he knew this was not the right time.

Reluctantly, he turned away and as he walked toward the door, she said.

"Do you know what the Revanites are?"

"Revanites?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes." She replied.

"No. I don't recall hearing about them." He replied standing in the doorway. "Why are you asking?"

For a few seconds, Satele stayed silent. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her peculiar dream. However, if she wanted to find out about the Revanites, she needed help.

"I had a dream last night." She said. "I'll tell you about it after I'm done."

"Alright." He replied, and then he stepped out of the refresher and went to look for Eleena.

After he left, Satele took her time to clean up. She couldn't believe what just had happened. She felt embarrassed and angry at the same time. _Why it had to happen now?_ She asked herself as she watched the pinkish water rushing down the drain. A few minutes went by when there was a knock on the door and then Eleena's muffled voice was heard.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Satele called out.

Opening the door, Eleena walked in and placed a few items on the sink next to Satele's bloodied nightgown. Then she picked up the gown and as she started to walk out, she said.

"I brought you some clothes and pain medicine and a few things for your condition."

"Thank you Eleena." Satele replied as she turned off the water. "Would you mind handing me a towel?" Satele asked standing at the shower door.

"Certainly." Eleena replied.

After hanging the towel over the shower wall, Satele wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower.

"You look tired." Eleena said sizing Satele up.

"I feel exhausted." Satele replied with a tired smile. "I didn't sleep well last night."

With a sheepish smile, Eleena asked. "Did my Lord keep you up?"

"Oh no." Satele swiftly replied. "Nothing like that."

"Ok." Eleena replied with a smile. "I'll let you get dressed." Then before she left, she turned around and said. "He truly likes you, you know that, right?" With that, she was out the door leaving the slightly confused Satele alone.

 _He truly likes to annoy me,_ she thought as she started to get dressed. Then last night's dream came into her dazed head. She wondered who she should ask to find out where these Revanites lived. Suddenly millions of goosebumps enveloped her skin again as she thought about the man in her dream. She had no idea who he was, but for some reason, he felt strangely familiar.

The empty mansion smelled of a freshly cooked mouthwatering meal as she walked toward the kitchen. Upon entering, the first thing that caught her attention was Malgus standing in front of the stove cooking. With a surprised expression, she stepped inside and sat at the long bar that took one side of the kitchen facing a large bright window.

"What are you doing?" She asked watching him flipping something up in the air and then with skill, he caught it and placed it on a plate. Then he placed the plate and a cup of water in front of her. Taking a seat across, he gestured for her to eat.

From the plate, she looked up and as her eyes found his, she asked.

"What is this?"

"My mother used to make this for me when I was younger." He said with a serious face. Then he picked up the fork and placed it into her hand.

Taking the fork from him, she looked at the food again and asked.

"Where is she now?"

"She is long dead." He replied with a calm expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Satele said feeling awkward.

"Don't be." He said with a frown. "Eat." He urged her.

Cutting off a piece, she put it into her mouth. The food tasted pleasantly good and as she started to eat, she asked.

"Where is yours?"

"I already ate." He replied intently watching her.

"I thought you used servants for everything around here, including cooking." She said between bites.

"Not for everything." He said gazing into her eyes.

"Oh." Satele replied turning her attention back to the food. With a nervous smile, she said. "You are definitely a better cook than me."

"So what was the dream?" He asked eyeing her.

Swallowing her food, she took a sip of water and then she looked at him and said.

"I was back on Korriban. The place looked different, more inviting. Somehow I got sand in my eyes and I was blinded. There was a man, I don't know who he was, but he helped me to see clearly."

"Clearly?" Malgus asked with a frown watching her face.

"Yes." Satele replied putting her fork down.

"The Revanites?" He asked searching her face. "Is that what you mean to see clearly?"

"I believe so." Satele replied, feeling a little unease under his stare.

"And who do you think that man was?" Malgus inquired.

"I don't know." Satele replied staring at her plate.

"There is one person who might be able to answer your question." Malgus said as he got up and placed the empty plate into the large metal sink.

"Who?" Satele inquired looking at him.

"Darth Marr." He replied, walking back toward her. "He is the type of person who always knows more than the average."

Satele's eyes lit up and with a smile she said.

"I'm glad it's him and not someone else."

"What do you mean?" Malgus asked puzzled.

"He was nice to me." Satele swiftly replied.

"Oh, so you do like some of us?" Malgus asked with a mischievous grin leaning over the bar.

"It's an overstatement, but yes." She said gazing into his eyes. "I do like some of you."

Then she quickly averted her gaze and stood up.

"Thank you for the breakfast, it was very nice of you."

Coming around the bar, she was about to leave, when he stood in her way. Folding his muscular arms in front of his chest, he looked at her and asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to see if I could go and visit the animals." She replied looking up to his face.

For a few uncomfortable seconds, they stared into each other's eyes. Satele wanted to leave, but she sensed he wanted something else.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer and pulling his face down, she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Instantly, his arms enfolded her waist and as he pulled her closer, his tongue invaded her mouth savoring the sweet kiss.

A few seconds went by when Lana's loud voice cut through the quietness of the kitchen. As she walked in, she was followed by Darth Marr and Malgus's father.

"Good morning love birds." She chimed walking up to the bar and then slumped down on one of the chairs.

Quickly, Malgus let go of Satele. Then he looked at his father and then Darth Marr standing beside him with arms folded over his wide chest. Unable to see his face, he couldn't tell what he was thinking at the moment. Despite the fact that Malgus respected him, and deemed him as a friend, he never understood why he wore that useless mask at all times.

Satele felt her face flushed hot with shame as she looked from Malgus's father to Marr and then to Malgus. She shouldn't have kissed him like that but for some reason, again, she enjoyed it and she just couldn't help herself.

 _It's my fault;_ she reprimanded herself staring at the floor in front of her boots.

"We have visitors." Malgus's father said, giving Malgus and Satele a disapproving look.

"Yes, I see that." Malgus replied looking at Lana's smiling face. Then his attention turned back to Marr and to his father.

"A pleasure to see you at my house, Lord Marr. What is the reason for your visit?" Malgus asked.

Marr looked at Malgus and said.

"I wanted to talk to you in private about your unfortunate visit to Coruscant."

A sudden frown appeared on Malgus's face. Then he gestured for Marr to follow him and they walked outside.

"Would you like some breakfast Lana?" Malgus's father asked with a smile.

"I would love some." Lana replied, smiling.

"I'll send for the servants." He said and then he left the kitchen.

"He must like you." Satele said feeling a little amazed by his warm attitude toward Lana.

"Our parents are good friends." Lana replied. Then with a grin, she added. "I'm so excited about you two. You know it's uncommon to fall in love and be a couple around here, but it's always fascinated me how some of us get away with it."

"We are not in love." Satele said firmly. Then she quickly added. "What you saw earlier was just…" Then she stopped.

"Just what?" Lana asked with a wicked smile, placing both of her hands beneath her chin. "Tell me, I'm curious. How long are you going to deny it?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Satele walked to the window and looked out to see Malgus and Marr talking beneath a large ancient tree. While Malgus was explaining something to Marr, he glanced toward the house and then back to Malgus again.

"Lana." Satele said. "It's complicated."

Wanting to change the subject, Satele asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Revanites?"

"Yes, I have." Lana replied. "Why?" She asked.

"I need to find them." She replied as she turned away from the window.

"Why do you need to find them?" Lana inquired searching her face.

Walking closer to her, Satele sat down at the bar and then she said.

"I don't belong here and I never will. I need to find my own path now. And I think they would be the key to my future."

"And do you think Malgus or the Dark Council would just let you go?" Lana asked pulling up one of her blonde eyebrows.

"I don't think so, but I might need your help." Satele said. Then with a pleading tone, she added. "Would you help me?"

"You want me to defy the council and get mauled by Malgus?" She asked incredibly.

"You could always say I forced you." Satele replied.

"Yeah right." Lana said with a grin. "Like they would believe me."

Looking at Satele, there was true desperation written on her face and Lana felt horrible to see her like this. Since they met, Lana became fond of her and thought of her as a friend. She didn't want to see her sad, just happy.

"Nico is still here." She said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Lana." Satele said with a nervous smile. "You are a true friend."

"Don't thank me yet." She replied. "The one thing I've noticed over the years around here that things can go bad very fast."

While the servant arrived and started to prepare breakfast for Lana, the girls changed the subject and talked about other things.

After the guests left, Malgus approached Satele and as he gently grabbed her by the arm, he said.

"Let's go."

"Where are you taking me." She asked.

"I want to show you around the city where we can talk in private." He said pulling her with him.

While driving around the city, he explained the history behind every building and monument. To Satele, he looked excited and energized as he talked about the magnificent architectural sites that left her amazed. Every time he looked at her or smiled at her she felt horrible to think about what she had planned in her head.

Then unexpectedly he said. "Lord Marr had informed me about your Revanites."

"You told him about my dream?" She asked with amazement.

"Yes I told him and he happens to know of their secret location." Malgus replied while he focused on the traffic ahead.

After a few seconds of silence, he said.

"I know this place is not your ideal place to live, but you are more than welcome here." Then he turned her way and said. "Just give me some time and I can show you that you can be happy here as well."

Satele knew that nobody, not even he could make her happy here. She had already made up her mind and there was no one who could stop her now. Then suddenly a crazy idea came into her head and before she even thought it through, she swiftly spoke up.

"Why don't you come with me to find them? Leave everything behind and start a new life….with me."

His puzzled expression amused her. With disbelief, he said pointing to his chest. "You want to start a new life with me?"

"Yes." She said gazing into his eyes.

"I wish it was that simple Satele." He replied with a frown. "I would love to leave everything behind and run away with you, but this futile plan would never work. We would be hunted by not just the Sith but also the Jedi as well." Then he added. "Is that what you want?"

No, that's not what she wanted, but if this was the price that she would have to pay for her freedom she'll take it without question.

"Forget what I said." She replied annoyed and then turned away from him and looked out the window.

Malgus was shocked to hear what she said. _Does she want to run away with me?_ He thought with a smile. This was something unexpected to hear and throughout the day he couldn't shake this tempting thought.

* * *

A few days later he was called back to the council's palace.

With confidence, he walked through the door and stopped in front of the council.

"My Lords." He said bowing his head.

"Lord Malgus." One of the council members spoke up. "I see you have recovered."

"Yes my Lord." Malgus replied.

"We need strong and able-bodied soldiers like yourself." He said eyeing Malgus. "The Jedi are fighting back alongside the Republic to take what is ours. We cannot let them win this war." His strong voice echoed through the tall chamber.

"We have decided to send you back to Ord Radama." He said as he stepped closer to Malgus. "This time you will take the planet and keep it firmly under the Sith's Empire rules."

"Yes my Lord." He replied with a satisfied grin. "I'll be victorious."

"Of course Lord Malgus." He said. "We decided to put our trust in you once again. Do not disappoint us."

"I won't." Malgus replied.

Then he heard Lord Vowrawn's voice.

"I would like to have a word with you in private."

"Certainly." Malgus replied as he looked up and saw Vowrawn beckoning him to follow.

When they reached his office, Vowrawn closed the door and turned to face Malgus.

"I wanted to talk to you about your apprentice." He said in a serious tone.

"Yes my Lord." Malgus replied feeling slightly anxious. "What do you want to talk about?"

Walking to his desk, Vowrawn sat down, and then he said.

"The term of Master and apprentice has been with our kind for thousands of years now. We have been using this method for a long time and as you know we take pride in our teachings and the way of the Sith. However, it was called to my attention that your relationship with the Jedi is more complicated than I have thought to believe." Taking a deep breath, he continued while Malgus silently listened.

"I have good connections all over the galaxy. I know that while you were imprisoned on Coruscant, the Jedi council appointed this woman to a Jedi rank. As for why she aided in your escape I have no idea, but I can guess." Saying that a small smile appeared on his face. Then he resumed. "It's very uncommon amongst us to have a relationship let alone to get married. However, I did encounter a few who had defied the way of the Sith and went with their hearts. We are all living creatures of the Force, and I was young once so I know what it feels like to have someone to love and care for."

"You do?" Malgus asked confused.

With a chuckle Vowrawn replied.

"Of course. I'm not made out of stone."

Then his face turned serious again and he said. "I know that you have been sharing not just your home but your bed as well with her. This is not the way it should be."

"There is nothing between us." Malgus swiftly spoke up. Then he clenched his fists, thinking about who could have given him this information. He would have loved to strangle that person to death.

"I don't know what you two are doing in your private time, but to sleep in the same bed is unacceptable."

Before Malgus had a chance to speak up again, Vowrawn lifted up his hand quickly silencing him.

"If you continue with this relationship, it will cost you dearly in the future. I know she is a strong individual and perfectly capable of defending herself. However, if she ever got captured and they found out about you two, they will use this against you. Under no circumstances will we allow ourselves to be blackmailed. Sorry, you gave me no choice but to have her removed from your side. I have already sent someone to collect her from your father's estate and she will be assigned to someone else to be trained. Someone who is most likely not going to give in to her charms."

Hearing his harsh words caused an immense rage inside Malgus.

Taking a few deep breaths, he slowed down his rapid heartbeats and as calmly as he could, he asked.

"And who is going to train her?"

"The council and I have decided on Lana Beniko. She is an excellent fighter and loyal to our ways. Her credentials are superb. I'm certain that she won't disappoint us."

Malgus had a hard time accepting the fact that he had lost Satele. However, after hearing Lana will be taking her in, it made him feel a bit better. Still, he had lost her and soon they will be sending him back to Ord Radama while she stayed here. He had no idea how long he would stay there this time and the thought of not seeing her for months or perhaps a year angered him. His head felt like it was on fire, as he left the council's palace and headed straight to Lana's home.

However, when he got there and knocked on the door, no one answered. Then as he was about to leave, he heard someone talking. As he turned the corner of the house, he noticed Lana and Satele in the private backyard, surrounded by tall, lush trees, talking to the smuggler, Nico.

"What is he doing here?" Malgus spoke up as he approached them.

Satele's heart instantly jumped and her pulse accelerated as she watched him come closer. He looked angry and she knew he was here because of what had happened.

"He is here because of me." Satele quickly spoke up. She didn't want Nico to get hurt and also she didn't want to lie to him about what she had planned. It was pointless to conceal this from him knowing that she was going to leave soon.

"What do you mean?" He asked intently looking at her.

With a saddened tone, Satele said. "Our time has come to an end. I know soon you'll be gone and I will also be gone to find my path." Then as her eyes searched his, she added. "It's better this way."

Grabbing her by the arm, he pulled her away from Lana and Nico, and in an intense tone, he growled at her.

"You were going to leave me? Without even saying goodbye?"

"Yes." She said looking at his hurtful expression.

"And what was your plan?" He asked irritated. Then he added. "You know you are going to get Lana into trouble if you leave. The council appointed her to train you. You are her responsibility. When they find out that you are gone, she will be the one who is punished. Is that what you want?" He tried to talk some sense into her. He didn't want her to leave. Malgus hoped that once he had returned from the war, he would be spending some time with her.

"I'm coming with her." Lana's voice was heard behind him.

Turning around Malgus looked at Lana and asked. "What?"

"Yes, you heard me right." Lana said with a wicked smile. "I'm coming with her."

"Are you out of your mind?" Malgus's voice rose with anger as he said. "The council would hunt you down and kill you both for this. Your futile plans to join those fanatics are just plain madness. You don't even know if they would take you in. What makes you think that place is safe for you anyway?"

"Because I've been there before, and I like what they teach." Darth Marr's deep voice was heard as he walked out of the lush forest and approached them.

Malgus felt speechless for a second. Then quickly composing himself, he said to Marr.

"Are you going with them as well?"

"Not me." He said walking closer. "It's you who is going with them."

"What are you talking about?" Malgus asked confused.

"Stopping in front of Malgus, Marr looked at him and said.

"For years now, I have tried to change the way we, the Sith, think. Since the day I became a member of our council, I have been trying to change our ways. However, it feels like my words are always against the others and this never-ending argument would never change us only further divide us. I'm getting tired of hearing and seeing what is going on within this society. I know eventually, things will change, but it might not happen in my lifetime. However, you are still young so are Satele and Lana."

As he placed his gloved hand on Malgus's shoulder he said.

"You can still make a difference. I know you can. If you choose to."

As he removed his hand, Marr added. "It was your father who came to the council the other day to talk to Vowrawn."

"My father?" Malgus asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I know he loves you and cares for you. He wants to make sure that you are going to keep your position within the military and maybe achieve something more in the future. He was concerned about Satele being with you. He thought she would only distract you from your responsibilities."

"My father did this?" Malgus asked not believing his ears.

"Indeed." Marr replied. Then he said. "I believe if the Empire continues on this path we would never see the end of pain and suffering. If you go back to Ord Radama, you find nothing but chaos and more suffering. Or you could leave and go with her and live a normal life, maybe have a few children of your own."

Looking at Malgus's distraught expression, he added. "Make your choice my friend, the girls are leaving soon."

His words left nothing but anguish and great turmoil within his soul.

He felt disappointed in his father, but on the other hand, he understood why he did what he did. Still, the thought of defying everything he had believed in his whole life was not something he wanted to throw away in haste. The council was counting on him and if he decides to leave everything behind, he would be an outcast and hunted for the rest of his life.

 _Am I ready to make this insane move?_ He asked himself thinking about what could be the dire consequences of his actions. _Am I ready to leave everything behind for a woman?_

Looking into Satele's eyes, he knew he had lost this battle.

"Tell my father I'm following my own path. I hope he'll understand." Malgus said as he approached her. Swiftly he picked her up and threw her over his wide shoulders.

Satele let out a small scream and then she playfully punched Malgus's lower back.

As they walked into the woods, Lana turned around and with a wide smile, she waved farewell to Marr.

Watching them go was what he had hoped for. He was certain that because of Satele being the descendant of Revan, they would be welcomed with open arms. Marr stood in the backyard until they disappear from view. Then a few minutes later, a single ship cut across the late afternoon sky. It headed toward a new destination, where hope for a better future was still a possibility.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter would take us to planet Lehon (Rakata) where the Revanites moved their camp.**

 **Reviews are always welcome :D**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Welcome to the Unknown Regions." Nico said with a wide grin as their ship cut through in space leaving the Outer Rim behind.

"How long will it take to get there?" Malgus asked as he sat in the co-pilot seat next to Nico.

"Not long now." He replied gazing out the window.

Then he turned to Malgus and asked.

"Have you been in the Unknown Regions?"

"No, I have not." Malgus replied also gazing out the window.

"But I bet you've been in a lot of places before." Nico said with a smirk.

"Plenty." Malgus swiftly replied. Then he asked. "Have you been there before?"

"You mean Lehon?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Malgus replied.

"Oh yes." Nico said with a sly smile. "It's a wonderful place to stay."

"I bet it is." Malgus replied thinking about the Rakata planet. He knew from history the planet was once the capital of Rakata Prime. Thousands of years ago that place thrived with the power of the Dark side, fueling the Rakata's great Empire. However, the planet was nothing but wasteland now. He wondered why the Revanites moved there. _Soon we'll find out,_ he thought as he turned around and saw Lana and Satele walking into the cabin.

Both girls snickered about something as they approached the men.

"What is so funny?" Nico asked.

"We were looking at some of your collections." Lana replied with a mischievous grin.

"Oh." Nico said with an amused expression. "You girls are bad."

"What collection?" Malgus asked confused.

"As you know I'm a smuggler and a very good one." Nico boasted. Then he added. "I collect from many places. Some of my collections are quite unique."

Then he turned around and with a wide grin he asked.

"Did you find the 'raptor'?"

"You mean that long stick thing?" Lana asked laughing.

"Yes Ma'am." Nico replied with a wink.

"Oh, Nico." Lana chimed wagging her finger. "You are bad."

Shrugging his shoulders, Nico turned his attention back to Malgus and said.

"These girls are something, right?" Then he added with a wink. "No wonder you left everything behind for that one."

Malgus didn't want to be reminded of what he had done. The careless decision he had made still bothered him, but when Satele snuggled up to him at nights in their cabin, everything was forgotten in those moments. Although nothing happened between them besides kissing, he was looking forward to spending more time with her and eventually make her his.

That night as they lay in bed, she gazed into his eyes and asked.

"Why did you keep my Master's lightsaber?"

Her sudden question came as an unexpected surprise. He still wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. Malgus was afraid if he did that she would never forgive him. With a frown, he replied.

"He valiantly fought and I respect that. Our weapons are nothing but an extension of us and I thought it would be a dishonor to leave his behind."

"Thank you for keeping it." She replied with a thin smile.

Then he took a deep breath and asked.

"What are we going to do there?"

"I don't know yet." She replied looking at the ceiling. "But I know that once we get there everything is going to be alright."

"Are you seeing this in your dreams Satele?" Malgus asked with a mischievous undertone.

As her eyes found his, Satele replied. "Stop teasing me or I will call you Veradun from now on."

"You can." He said with a smile.

"I can?" She asked with amazement.

"But only if no one else hears it." He said as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

The next day they arrived at Rakata Prime.

"Here we are Tempered Wastes." Nico exclaimed as the blue planet orbited by two small moons came into view.

"Now I just have to find their campsite and we are good to go." Nico said searching the lush tropical landscape below.

"You don't know where they are?" Malgus asked with slight irritation.

"Well." He started. "I haven't been here for a long time and I don't exactly remember where the camp was located." Then putting up his hand, he swiftly added. "Don't worry we'll find it."

Slowly, he navigated the ship over the tropical forest, until they found a wide clearing close to the endless blue water.

After putting the ship down, they stepped out onto the sandy beach. Shielding the bright sun out of his eyes, Malgus looked toward the ocean where several enormous sized crashed spacecraft were littering the deep sparkling water.

He knew what happened here but to see it with his own eyes was definitely a view to behold. The air was warm and humid not for his liking. Immediately, he broke out in sweat beneath his armor. As the large beads of cold sweat run down his back, with frustration, he looked toward Satele and Lana as they made their way closer to the shore.

"What happened here?" Satele asked looking toward the wreckage.

"This is what's left of their great Infinite Empire." Lana replied also looking at the demolished spaceships. Then she added. "Empires they rise and thrive and then eventually fall and disappear even from memories."

"What happened to them?" Satele asked. "Are they still here?"

"Yes, I believe so." Lana replied. "But nowadays they are just savage natives to this planet, completely cut off from the Force."

"The Rakata's were evil cannibalistic beings." Nico's raspy voice was heard behind the girls. "I'm glad we never had to live under their primal years." Then he added as he gestured toward them to follow. "Let's go before it gets too dark. We don't want to get lost in the jungle."

"What's in the jungle?" Satele inquired.

"Strange animals and also the natives." Nico replied and then he started to walk in front of them leading them into the jungle.

There was a wide path through the lush forest leading them west. While Nico walked in front, Lana and Satele followed him and behind them, Malgus trailed along keeping an eye out for everyone. He wasn't happy with this place, especially walking around the foreign jungle. Also, it was surprisingly quiet and he didn't like this at all. Although he trusted Nico enough to lead the way, he was on edge the whole time as they walked toward the Revanites campsite. He didn't know what to expect and this uncertainty made him feel bitter and aggravated.

Then his eyes landed on Satele's shapely backside and then he swallowed hard thinking about spending the night with her, hopefully in their own place. He was certain once they settle in; she'll be more willing to take the next step further into their relationship. He couldn't wait for that to happen.

After a few minutes of walking, Satele suddenly stopped and lifted her hand to her temples.

"What's wrong?" Malgus asked.

"I feel something." She said as her wide eyes searched the perimeter.

"What do you feel?" Lana asked looking at Satele's pale complexion.

Before Satele had the chance to reply, something hit Malgus on the neck. With a frown, he reached for his neck. His surprised eyes met Satele's and then his knees buckled and then he hit the ground. Within seconds Nico followed, his body also collapsed to the ground. Lana immediately ignited her weapon but then as she spun around, something hit her on the cheeks, and then her body slumped down on the ground as well.

Something hit her on the left arm. As she looked at it, Satele realized it was a small needle-like object. The last thing she saw before darkness took over was five men in armor with weapons walking toward them, and then everything went dark.

* * *

His mouth felt extremely dry and he needed to cough as Malgus opened his eyes. There was an unpleasant smell of disinfecting chemicals lingering in the metal-walled room. Then he quickly sprung up and found himself in a windowless holding cell. Swiftly he looked around and with relief, he noticed Satele and Lana's unconscious bodies on the floor. However, Nico wasn't sharing the cell with them. Then he checked for his weapon and found his clip empty. Anger shot through him like wildfire. Then he rushed to Satele and picked her up. Gently he shook her a few times to wake her up.

"Satele." He said with an anxious voice. "Wake up."

Opening her eyes, Satele gazed into his eyes, and then as she licked her parched lips, she said in a raspy voice. "I feel so thirsty. What happened?"

"Someone captured us and put us in here." Malgus said with an angry tone.

"Lana?" Satele worriedly asked.

"She is over here, still sleeping." Malgus pointed toward Lana.

"Please wake her up." Satele asked as she sat up holding onto her temples.

After waking up Lana, Malgus walked up to the door and as he tried to conjure up the Force to break through, he realized he was unable to do so. With disbelief, he stared at his gloved hands, and then he turned around and looked at the girls.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked.

Looking at Lana, Malgus asked.

"Can you use your powers?"

As Lana tried to bring forth her Force powers, she realized that she had also lost her connection to the Force.

"What is going on?' Lana asked with a horrified expression. Then they both looked at Satele and said at the same time.

"Satele?"

"I don't feel the Force." She said anxiously. "They did something to us and now we are cut off from it completely." Suddenly the memories of the Rakata's came into her dazed mind. She hoped it wasn't them who did this. Since she could remember, her connection to the Force was always there, guiding her, helping her along the way. If she lost this precious power, she would feel naked and vulnerable. This was something Satele wanted to avoid at all costs.

Then she asked.

"Where is Nico? How come he is not here?"

"He might be on their dinner plate right now." Malgus said as he walked to the door and with raw strength, he tried to force it open. However, the metal door wouldn't budge. With anger and frustration, he kicked the door a few times, making it slightly tremble.

With folded arms, Lana looked at Satele and asked.

"So now what?"

"We have to wait and see." Satele replied looking at Lana's displeased expression. Then she quickly added. "They didn't kill us, so they want something from us, right?"

Turning around, Malgus looked at the girls. With a frown, he said.

"They already took our weapons and powers. I guess they got what they wanted."

"Great plan Satele." Lana said with a displeased tone. "Great plan my friend."

"Stop it Lana." Malgus said annoyed. "She didn't know."

With a grin, Lana walked away from them and then walked to the other end of the holding cell to see if there was another way out. Not finding anything, she placed her back to the wall and slid down to the floor.

"I guess we just have to wait and see." She said with slight cynicism. Then she added. "I just wish I wasn't this parched. I'm dying for some water. I wish I could have something to drink."

Her wish soon came through, when all at once they heard voices outside the cell door.

Then the small slit in the middle of the door opened showing up a pair of deep blue eyes looking at them all.

"Yes, they're awake." The man said looking from Malgus to Satele and then his eyes landed on Lana sitting on the floor.

"Who are you?" Malgus asked, while his piercing gaze was on the man.

Then a female voice was heard through the door.

"The question is who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

Before Malgus could reply Satele spoke up as she walked to the door.

"My name is Satele Shan. I'm a Jedi and the descendant of Revan."

When she said that, Malgus looked at her and cracked a smile.

"Are you now?" The female asked as she stepped closer and looked through the peephole.

Staring into her deep brown eyes, Satele replied.

"Yes, I am." Then she added. "He showed me this place in a dream. That is why we came here to seek you out and join you." Although she wasn't sure if it was he who came to her in the dream, nevertheless Satele wanted to believe it was him.

"In a dream?" The woman said pulling up one of her dark eyebrows.

"Can you let us out of here?" Lana's sarcastic voice was heard behind Satele. "I'm dying of thirst and also need to use the refresher."

Both Malgus and Satele looked toward Lana with a disapproved expression. Shrugging her shoulders, with a frown, she stood up and approached them.

"Lady." She said as she reached the door. "Where is Nico?"

"You will address her as Lord Darkspanner." The man's stern voice drifted through the door panel.

"Lord Darkspanner." Lana said as she looked through the hole. "May I get a glass of water and find out where my pilot is?"

Quickly, the man exchanged looks with the woman, and then she signaled for him to open the door.

When the heavy door rolled aside, there were at least a dozen of Revanite soldiers in armor waiting on the other side next to the other two.

"Step outside." The man who was a Chagrian Sith said as he gestured for them to step out. Then as he looked at Malgus, he said. "Don't try anything funny. It would not end well for you."

Malgus swiftly sized them up and then he nodded his head in agreement. Then his eyes landed on the dark-skinned woman whose eyes curiously looked at him. Then she asked.

"What is your name Sith?"

"Call me Lord Malgus." He said gazing into her eyes.

"Lord Malgus?" She said with a frown. Then she added as she exchanged another look with the Chagrian Sith. "Vindican's apprentice?"

"Not anymore." Malgus replied with distaste.

Stepping a little closer to Malgus, she asked. "What did you feel after he died? Did you feel liberated, or did you feel remorse?"

Staring into her eyes, with a firm tone, he replied. "I didn't feel anything."

Stepping back, she looked at them all and said. "If you want to stay here and live amongst us, you will have to abide by our laws and way of life. We do not tolerate violence. We teach balance and harmony. We do not discriminate."

"What happened to our powers?" Malgus asked searching her eyes. This whole scenario irritated him.

"Don't worry." She assured him. "The concoction will wear off soon and then you'll get them back."

 _Concoction?_ Malgus asked himself. _I wonder what it is?_ He thought.

Then flagged by soldiers, they were escorted through a narrow corridor into the settling sunlight. As they stepped out of the cave, Malgus looked up and noticed a tall mountain looming above them. Then his eyes searched the perimeter realizing they were inside their camp heading toward a wide metal building that stood on the opposite end of the large grassy area. Beside the large building, they were other smaller shacks occupying the grounds around the jungle perimeter.

There were many people and aliens walking about their business. As they passed them, they all looked at them curiously. When they reached the building, they stepped through large double doors into a wide, brightly lit facility. The room was divided by long benches with seats where some people were sitting and looking their way.

The mouthwatering aroma of food engulfed the room, making Lana's stomach growl. As she looked around, she noticed at the back of the facility was a kitchen, where several people were cooking dinner.

To her, it looked like this place was meant to be a dining area and also a meeting room as well. To her left, there was a rounded podium adorned by black and deep purple curtains covering the back wall. Then her eyes landed on Nico who sat at the back of the room close to the kitchen and was having fun with some of the local ladies.

Instant anger engulfed Lana and she yelled at him.

"Nico! What a hell?"

Looking up, Nico tilted his cowboy hat down and with a sly smile, he yelled back.

"I'm glad to see you too darling."

 _How dare he call me Darling?_ She thought with anger fuming on the inside.

"I'll get you for this." She murmured giving him a murderous look.

Excusing himself, he stood up and approached them.

"I'm glad to see all of you." He chimed as he walked closer. "I thought you would never wake up." Then his eyes met Malgus's and then he stopped talking.

"Nico." Lord Darkspanner spoke up. "I hope this time I can trust you with your judgment regarding your friends."

"My Lord." Nico bowed his head. "They are no threat to this community. I can guarantee that." Then he added with a wink. "As I said to you earlier, we came in peace."

"Let it be that way." She replied and then she turned toward Satele and with a warm smile, she said.

"If you are truly Revan's descendant, you are more than welcome in our community."

"Thank you, my Lord." Satele respectfully bowed her head. "We are glad to be here. But please can you tell us more about this place?"

"Of course." She replied. "Dinner is almost served and you are welcome to join us. My faithful friend Morrun Dokaas will explain everything over dinner.

As the dining area slowly filled up, and while sitting at the table and listening to the Chagrian's explanations of the Revanites, Malgus curiously looked around to see the mixture of people and aliens. Immediately, he noticed they were a mixture of Sith and Jedi, peacefully eating their dinner together. This looked extremely strange to him. He had never encountered anything like this before. But then as he looked at Satele sitting beside him, a sudden warm feeling enveloped him. They were no different than the others in the room. Sith and Jedi who were in love. _Love?_ He thought anxiously. _Do I really love her?_ He asked himself watching her laughing and talking with Lana and Nico. Then she looked at him and then looked at his untouched plate. With a smile, she asked.

"You're not hungry?"

"Not really." He said gazing into her eyes.

With a concerned expression, she placed her hand on his and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need to get used to all this." He said. "This place is... different."

Satele sensed his inner turmoil. She knew it would take time for him to adjust to this new lifestyle. But for her, this place felt like home and she was glad to be here. The peace and harmony that engulfed the dining room were truly astonishing. She would never have thought that Sith and Jedi could peacefully live with one another. But then as she looked into his eyes, a small smile appeared on her face. Indeed, they were already living in a harmonious life despite their disparate backgrounds, and this still amazed her.

Gently, she squeezed his hand and said.

"Don't worry I'll help you."

At that moment Malgus wanted nothing but to grab her and kiss her enticing lips. However, they were surrounded by many and he had to contain himself. _Tonight,_ he eagerly thought, _might be the night._

However, his eager thoughts were quickly diminished when after dinner they were called to the podium where Lord Darkspanner stood with some of her loyal followers waiting on them.

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner. As you have noticed, despite our backgrounds, we're all one big family. We respect and help each other. Tomorrow I will explain to you how our society works. But it's getting late and we all need to retire for the evening."

Looking at Satele and Malgus, she asked.

"Are you two married?"

For a second, her question did not register with Malgus. With slight amusement, he looked at her and said.

"Why are you asking?"

"Is that a yes or no?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"No, we are not married." Satele spoke up.

Signaling to one of her followers, she said to him.

"Please escort the ladies to their new home." Then she signaled to another one and said. "Please escort Lord Malgus and Nico to the north campsite."

"Why are you separating us?" Malgus asked with disbelief. He didn't like this one bit.

With a calm tone, she said to him.

"We have rules and regulations within this society. If you are not married, you are not allowed to share a home. We do not mix unmarried couples within this place." Looking at their shocked expressions, with a sly smile, she added. "However, in the past, I have performed marriage ceremonies. If you wish to live together I would be happy to do that for you per your request."

Satele was amazed to hear the word marriage. She had never thought about getting married. As her eyes found Malgus's, she immediately saw a mixture of anger and frustration written on his face. She wasn't happy with this decision either, but she wanted to obey their laws and she didn't want to cause problems.

Placing her hand on his arm, she leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"We'll see each other tomorrow. Good night."

Malgus watched with exasperation as Satele and Lana were escorted out of the building. Then he turned toward Lord Darkspanner and with an irritated tone, he asked.

"When do I get my powers and my weapon back?"

"Your powers should return soon." She replied as she stepped off the podium. "As for your weapon, I'll give it back to you in a few days."

With a smile, she added. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us...Lord Malgus."

If Malgus could, he would have strangled this woman in front of him.

However, as his mind went dark, suddenly Satele's image invaded his crazed thoughts and immediately he calmed himself down.

Within minutes, they were escorted through the door toward the camp's north side, into one of the small buildings.

As they entered the home, Malgus noticed the shack consisted of one small room with two beds and a separate compact refresher. He didn't see a kitchen or another room. With a frown, he turned toward the man and asked.

"This is it?"

"Yes." He curtly replied, and then he added. "Have a great night." Saying that he stepped out leaving Malgus and Nico alone.

"Great." Malgus said mockingly as he blew out a frustrated sigh. "Just great."

Walking up to one of the beds, Nico sat down and pulled off his boots. Then he took off his belt and put everything on his nightstand. With a tired groan, he lay down on the bed and covered his face with his hat.

Walking around the home, Malgus looked inside the refresher, which looked surprisingly clean and neat. Then he approached his bed and after sitting down, pulled off his boots and placed them next to his nightstand.

Then he looked at Nico and with a grin, he asked.

"How come they didn't lock you up?"

"I was locked up with all of you but then I came to my senses and asked to see their leader." Nico's muffled voice came through his hat. "As I told you before I've been here several times. They know me."

"You woke up before I did?" Malgus asked with disbelief. "How did you do that?"

Pushing the hat higher on his forehead, he turned to Malgus and said.

"I believe the substance we all received is more potent toward Force users like you. Regular folks like me are not as affected by it."

Malgus wondered what the substance was made out of. He had never heard of something like that before and it scared him. To lose his powers was not an easy task to deal with. Since childhood, the power inside him always helped him to fuel his anger and desire to do better than others. He even killed a servant once when she pissed him off. Although he took someone's life, still this foul act was received with a great reward on Dromund Kaas. He still remembered his father's proud face and how he shortly after the incident sent him off to the Sith Academy to become who he is today.

 _And look at me now?_ He thought as he pulled off his gloves and looked at his hands. _What have I become?_

"Isn't that a bit ironic to be a regular folk?" Nico mockingly said looking at Malgus. Then he added. "Now you know how I feel."

His sarcastic tone suddenly unleashed a suppressed anger inside Malgus. Instinctively, he reached out with his right hand trying to Force choke the worthless life out of Nico.

With an amused expression, Nico looked at his outstretched hand, and with a sly grin, he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to choke you to death…. smuggler." Malgus replied with an evil grin.

A loud, raspy laughter came out of Nico. Placing the hat back onto his face, he said.

"It's not working is it?"

Reluctantly, Malgus lowered his hand and with a frustrated sigh, he said.

"A man can only dream." Then he murmured. "I can still beat you."

"Do you want to try it?" Nico asked peeking out from under his hat.

"Tempting." Malgus replied with a grin. "But for some reason, the girls like you a lot. I don't want to break their hearts."

"That's very generous of you." Nico said with a wink and then placing the hat back onto his face, he stayed quiet for the rest of the night.

While Nico loudly snored beneath his hat, Malgus stared at the ceiling thinking about what their future will be like from this point on. Then his thoughts went back to Dromund Kaas, wondering what the Dark council thought about his reckless actions. He was certain they would never forgive him and would hunt him down for what he had done. But then Darth Marr's words came into his head and deep inside he knew he was right about everything he said.

He wanted nothing more but to live his life with Satele and maybe have a few children. The thought of having a family gave him a pleasantly strange feeling inside. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes thinking about her. The way she looked at him was different now. The distrust she had in her eyes slowly dissipated and was replaced by emotions that he still couldn't comprehend.

He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he was afraid that she might not feel the same way. He didn't want to make himself look like a fool. He knew she wanted to stay here and live her life amongst the people who worshipped her ancestor. Although the place was not as bad as he thought it would be, still it was far from what he used to have. However, if he stayed, he couldn't live like this separated by some lunatic clan. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and made up his mind.

On the other side of the camp, while Lana softly snored in her bed, Satele lay wide-awake thinking about what will happen from now on. There was a reason why she was sent here. Satele was certain that she'd end up liking this place and make it her new home. Although she was a little concerned about Malgus, she hoped that with time he would also accept and maybe love this place as his own. However, to make him happy and satisfied she knew what needed to be done. Letting out a big sigh, she bit her lower lip thinking about him.

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for supporting my story! I'm glad you guys are still enjoying Malgus and Satele's story. In the next chapter, we will explore more about the Revanites.  
**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Malgus opened his eyes, the upcoming sun's orange rays blinded him for a second, as they snuck through the closed shutters. The bed he slept on was fairly comfortable, however, he missed Satele's comforting body. Staring at the ceiling, he raised up his right hand, and then he sent a flash of small Force lightning into the white ceiling causing him to smile on the inside.

Then he looked toward Nico's bed and to his relief he found it empty.

With a frown, Malgus sat up and as he stretched his limbs, he heard the toilet flush.

 _Great,_ he thought. _He is still here._

"Good morning." Nico said in a husky voice as he stepped out of the refresher. Then he gestured behind him and with a wide grin, he said.

"All yours."

With a growl, Malgus stood up and approached him. Standing in front of Nico, he looked into his eyes, and then he asked.

"What is your collection consisting of?"

"My collection?" Nico asked with amazement.

"Yes." Malgus replied.

"Why are you asking?" Nico asked searching the Sith's eyes.

"I want to give something to Satele." He said intently looking at Nico.

"What's on your mind?" Nico asked with a sly smile. Then he added. "I have many things."

"I." Malgus started. "I want to give her something…. nice. Something memorable."

"Hmm." Nico said scratching the stubble on his chin. "I might have something for you to give her." Then with a grin, he added. "I guess you are ready to propose then?"

"How did you guess?" Malgus mockingly asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I know I'm not bad to look at." He said with a mischievous grin. "But I guess if you have to choose between her and me to share a room with, she'll take the prize."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Malgus asked.

"What do you have?"

"I will have to go back to my ship to get it." He said, as he sat down and pulled his boots out from under the bed to put on.

As Malgus walked toward the refresher, in the doorway, he turned around and in a low voice, he said.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Nico said with a wink. He liked Satele, and although he never gave away anything for free, this time he made an exception. Grabbing his belt, he put it around his waist and then placing the cowboy hat back on his head, he walked out of the house.

Breakfast was served in the same building they had dinner the night before.

Sitting beside Satele, Malgus turned to her and asked.

"Did you get your powers back?"

"Yes, we both did." Satele replied gesturing toward Lana.

"What do you think they used to make that substance out of?" Malgus asked gazing into her eyes.

"I have no idea." Satele replied. "But I can find out."

"Good." Malgus murmured. "I want to know what's in it."

Then his attention turned to Lord Darkspanner as she approached their table.

With a smile, she looked at them and then she asked.

"May I sit with you?"

"Yes, of course." Satele replied with a smile, gesturing for her to take a seat.

While they ate, she explained how society worked.

"As I mentioned this before, we are one big family. If you noticed there are no kitchens in your houses. The reason behind it is that we eat and worship together. Everyone in here has a purpose. Some of us working in the kitchen to prepare and cook food for all, and some of us work out in the fields where we grow our produce. And there are hunters who hunt the jungle."

While Malgus listened to her a strange feeling enveloped him. For some reason, he didn't like this woman. There was something about her that bothered him. She was definitely someone he would never trust. But as he looked at Satele, on her face he saw fascination as she intently listened to her words.

Then she looked at him and asked.

"Which assignment would you like to take?"

"I'm definitely not a farmer or kitchen help." Malgus said with a frown. "I'll take hunting."

"Very well." She replied as her dark eyes sized him up. Then she turned to Satele and Lana and asked.

"Which assignment would you like to take on?"

"I'll take the kitchen." Lana replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What about you Satele?" Lord Darkspanner asked gazing into her eyes. "What would you like to do?"

"I can do any of them." She said. "I don't have a preference."

"Would you mind helping me out in the temple?" She asked searching her face.

"The temple?" Satele inquired.

"Yes. We have a temple specifically erected to Revan himself." She replied. "If you are who you claim to be, then your place is in there."

"Yes." Satele replied smiling. "I would love to help you out."

"Very well then." Lord Darkspanner replied. Then she stood up and said. "I'll make sure you all get to your assignments and then after breakfast, we'll gather at the training grounds for our daily practice."

"Practice for what?" Malgus asked.

"Not just our minds, but also our bodies need to be taken care of." She replied looking at him. "Our practices are done by using pure strength and stamina without utilizing the Force."

"Why not practicing with the Force?" Satele inquired.

"As you noticed everyone here comes from different backgrounds. We all have different powers. Some of us have more than others." Saying that she glanced toward Malgus. "Using the Force on one another would only bring unbalance to our ways. Of course, you can practice on your own if you want to. There is a canal on the eastern side of the camp where some of us like to go practicing. It's a nice and calming place to visit." She said with a meek smile. Then she said farewell to them and walked away from the table.

"Can't wait to start on my new assignment." Lana said with a mouthful of food.

Turning to Lana, Satele asked. "Have you ever worked in a kitchen before?"

"Not really." Lana replied as she swallowed her food. "But I like to eat."

"I can see that." Satele replied with a smile.

Then her attention turned to Malgus. She noticed his gaze was on the entrance where a tall Pureblood Sith and his Chiss companion walked in.

Casually, they walked through the large dining area and then took a table on the opposite side of the room. After taking their seats, the woman placed her hand on top of the Sith's, and then smiling at him, she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Do you know them?" Satele asked looking at Malgus's stern face.

"I used to known him." He said staring at the couple. He was greatly surprised to see him here. Then he looked at Satele and said. "I didn't know he lived here and had a lover."

Feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze, she looked at her plate and as she started to eat again, she almost choked on her food when his hand grabbed her right thigh beneath the table and squeezed it lightly.

"I want to talk to you in private." He said watching her reaching for the water.

After gulping down some water, she looked at him and anxiously asked.

"What do you want to talk about?"

With a thin smile, he said.

"Something important."

Then he let go of her leg and turned back to his plate to finish his food.

Satele also wanted to talk to him as well, and now she wondered what he wanted to tell her.

After breakfast, they all got assigned to their new positions. Malgus couldn't wait to go out into the jungle and start his hunt. He missed the thrill of hunting. Although this time it was for survival, and not for the glory of the Empire, still he couldn't wait to start killing something.

Later on, they gathered on a spacious sandy area. Paired up in two's, Sith and Jedi were training with training sticks and other non-lethal weapons.

Looking around Malgus curiously watched, then his eyes landed on Lord Scourge and his lover. They seemed to be in perfect unity as they practiced their moves. He had seen him before on Dromund Kaas and knowing that he was not a public person he always stayed in the background. Then slight jealousy enveloped him as he watched him picking her up and kissing her in front of everyone. Then he heard someone's voice behind him.

"Lovely couple." The man said gazing toward the kissing couple.

Turning to the Jedi, Malgus looked at him and after measuring him up, he asked.

"Are they allowed to do this in front of everyone?"

"Yes." He replied. "They're married."

 _Hmmm,_ Malgus thought.

Then the Jedi looked at him and asked.

"Have you chosen your partner?"

"My partner?" Malgus asked confused.

"Yes." The man replied. "Who are you going to train with today?"

"Oh." Malgus said feeling a little awkward. For a split second, he thought he meant something else.

"Yes, he has." Satele's voice was heard behind Malgus.

Turning to face her, Malgus looked at her standing behind him holding a long training stick. With a sly smile, she teasingly asked.

"Are you ready...Lord Malgus?"

Pulling up one of his eyebrows, Malgus cracked a smile and as he picked up two training sticks, he walked up to her. Looking into her eyes, he said.

"I'm going to get you."

With a sly grin, she said.

"We'll see about that."

Stepping away from her, Malgus took on a fighter stance waiting for her to make the first move.

Quickly she attacked him, which he swiftly counterattacked. Then she spun around and aimed for his chest. But before the end of her stick could reach him, he quickly blocked it and smacked his stick onto her backside, making Satele flinch.

Frowning, she took a sharp intake of breath, as the stinging sensation made her skin immediately itch beneath her pants. Ignoring the pain, she attacked him again.

While they fought with each other, Lana and Nico watched them from the edge of the training ground. With folded arms, Nico looked at them, and then he said.

"Is this foreplay?"

"Stop it, Nico." Lana said elbowing him.

"Why?" He asked. "Since they started, he has already spanked her at least three times." Then he added with a mischievous grin. "I call this foreplay."

"There is nothing else on your mind besides that?" Lana asked shaking her head.

"Not really." He said turning to her. "What else is there in life besides love?"

"Duty, honor, family." She replied gazing into his eyes.

"Yes, it's true." He said grimacing. "But I still put my lustful thinking affront of all that you just said."

"Oh, Nico." Lana said with a grin. "You haven't changed."

"That's also true." He said smiling. "I will never change."

Satele's backside stung from his crafty attacks. She knew what he was doing and it pissed her off. A few times she came close to him, but he skillfully evaded her, making her sweat more beneath her top. Then he lifted up his hand signaling to her to stop.

"Hold on a second."

Putting down his sticks, he pulled off his sweat-drenched top that was sticking to his upper body. As he tossed it aside, he looked at Satele, who stood there with an amused expression.

Pointing the end of her stick toward him, with a sly grin, she said.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Me?" He said pointing to his bare chest. "Never."

Pulling up one of her eyebrows, with a smirk, she put down her weapon as well and pulled off her vest tossing it aside, showing off her beautiful young curves.

Wearing a skintight dark green sleeveless top, Malgus couldn't tear his eyes away from her breasts. As she bent over to pick up the stick they slightly jiggled beneath her top making Malgus swallow hard.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he picked up his weapons and said to her.

"That's not fair."

"Now we are even." She said with a mischievous grin.

"We'll see about that." He replied as his eyes roamed over her svelte figure.

Then he took on a fighting stance again and beckoned her to come closer.

"I told you it was foreplay." Nico said. "Look they're already taking their clothes off."

Letting out a big sigh, Lana picked up her training weapon and handed one to Nico as well.

"Alright." She said. "Are you ready to train with me?"

"Oh yes, darling." Nico said winking at her. "For you anything."

As they walked into the training ground, Lana said.

"Now I have a good reason to get you for calling me, darling."

As Satele attacked him again, he blocked her but then she gracefully jumped over him and landed behind him. As she was about to stab him, he spun around and brought his training stick down in the middle of hers, breaking her weapon in half.

Losing her balance, she fell back and landed on her already tender backside.

Gently he pressed the end of his stick to her chest, with a sly grin he said.

"You're dead."

Feeling hurt and upset, Satele looked at his smug face wishing to blast him with her Force powers. Then he threw the stick to the ground beside her and reached down to pull her up.

From his hand, she looked into his eyes, and then quickly, she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him down. As he hit the ground, she swiftly straddled him and picking up the stick she placed it against his windpipe.

With a smug expression, she looked into his astonished face, and then in a sweet voice, she cooed.

"I got you now."

Suddenly his face morphed into a wicked smile, and as he grabbed hold of her hips, he said.

"You won."

Then he pulled her down and whispered into her ear.

"Meet me at the canal tonight after dinner."

Then he let her go and as they stood up, he slightly bowed his head at her, and then he went to collect his clothes and walked off toward the main building.

Satele anxiously looked after him.

Then she also collected her vest and after putting it back on, she approached Lana and Nico.

After exchanging a few words with them, she walked away from the training ground and went looking for the temple.

She found the temple carved inside the mountain surrounded by lush trees and bushes.

As she stepped inside and started to walk deeper into the cave, the air temperature significantly dropped, making her slightly shiver.

Accompanied by Lord Darkspanner, there were others as well chanting and whispering in front of a large altar where a tall statue of Revan stood silently looking over the temple's grounds.

Feeling mesmerized, Satele looked at the statue, and then her eyes landed on the many red candles that burned at his feet.

"Welcome, Satele." Lord Darkspanner said as she turned around and approached her.

"Come closer." She beckoned her.

"This is the Temple of Revan." She explained. "Twice a week we gather in here to worship his teachings and the way of life we all chose when we decided on following him."

"This is amazing." Satele said as she craned her neck looking up to the tall stone ceiling adorned by countless ancient carvings of Sith and Jedi codes.

"Tell me about your dream." The dark-skinned woman asked looking at Satele's astounded face.

After telling her about the dream, the woman stepped closer and while her eyes searched Satele's, she said.

"Give me your hand."

Placing her hand into the woman's, she held Satele's hand for a few seconds, and then she pulled out a small knife from her sleeve and swiftly cut into Satele's flesh instantly bringing forth bright red blood from her finger.

Quickly, Satele pulled her hand out of hers. With an angry face, she accusingly looked at her and asked.

"What are you doing?" Then she sucked her finger into her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"I'll show you." She said, gesturing Satele to follow.

At the foot of the altar, there was a stone table. Placed on top of the table was an intricate square box. Taking a key out of her pocket, she opened the box.

Satele curiously looked inside to see a faded red metal mask looking back at her.

"Place your hand on the mask." She said beckoning Satele to put her hand inside the box.

Reluctantly, Satele placed her hand on top of the mask.

As soon as she touched it, she felt something strange. Suddenly, millions of goosebumps enveloped her skin while the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

With astonishment, Satele watched as a bright shimmering form of a man appeared in front of them. Instantly the cave quieted down and everyone's eyes were looking at them.

Then the ghostly image spoke up. His familiar voice softly echoed through the cave.

"Satele." He said looking at her. "I'm so glad we found each other."

"Master." Lord Darkspanner bowed her head and then she kneeled down, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Come closer, Satele." Revan's ghostly image said. "Let me look at you."

Hesitantly, Satele stepped forward and approached him.

He looked to be in his mid-forties with short hair and eyes that reminded Satele of her mother. His warm smile felt comforting and suddenly she felt a need to reach out and touch him.

As their hands lightly touched, on contact, she experienced a slight electrical current rush through her body. His touch left a tingly sensation on her skin making her shiver a little.

"I have been waiting for this moment for centuries." He said with a smile.

"Centuries?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes my child." He replied. "My body is kept somewhere within the Emperor's clutches. However, my mind and spirit are my own and he will never get it."

"Where is he keeping you?" She asked.

"I don't know the exact location. It has been so long. My memory is slowly fading. But I still remember my family, my wife, and my child. Their sweet memory is keeping me sane."

As he said that great sadness showed on his young face.

"But now I've found you, you give me hope again." He said with a smile.

"How can I help?" Satele asked searching his eyes.

Suddenly, the connection started to fade and as his ghostly appearance slowly washed away his voice rang in her ears.

"The mask…the mask…will…show…you."

Then he disappeared leaving the temple in an eerie silence.

As the stunned Satele turned around, with amazement she noticed every single person was down on their knees, bowing their heads, looking at the ground.

"Master." Lord Darkspanner spoke up addressing Satele. "I'm sorry I doubted you. We are honored in your presence."

"Please stand up." Satele insisted.

Standing up, Lord Darkspanner gazed into her eyes and said.

"You are his family and we greatly respect that. Please allow us to serve you."

Suddenly Satele felt extremely uncomfortable. She didn't want to be worshipped like her ancestor was. She just wanted to live her life with Malgus in peace. But now everything changed and she wished that she had never touched the dreaded mask.

 _The mask,_ she thought, _he said the mask would show me something._

Stepping closer to the woman, Satele said.

"Please, I'm not your Master. Do not treat me differently. I'm just a humble Jedi who wants to stay here and live amongst you in peace."

"As you wish." Lord Darkspanner replied with a thin smile. However, behind her smile hid a cold and calculated motive. As she suspected, Satele was who she claimed herself to be. Through the undeniable proof of her precious blood, now she was certain she would be able to find her Master's body that was locked away somewhere within the Empire. She needed to find him, _and now_ , she thought eagerly, _with her help I will._

After what happened at the temple, everyone looked at her differently. For the remainder of the day the dazed Satele was approached by everyone asking her hundreds of questions and some even got the nerve to touch her hoping to receive something in return.

Excusing herself, Satele swiftly rushed back to the house that she shared with Lana and after locking the door, she slumped down on her bed and buried her face into her hands. She was still amazed at what happened in the temple. She had heard of Force ghosts before but she had never seen one, not until now. She didn't know much about him. Growing up, the only thing she heard from the Jedi and her mother was that he was dangerous. After her mother left her at the Jedi academy, Satele was aware of their feelings about her. She knew secretly they all feared her and that one day she might become like him.

Then she heard a knock on the door. Getting up, she walked up to the door and asked.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door Satele." Lana's voice drifted through the door.

As Satele opened the door, she noticed Lana was not alone. The Chiss woman's crimson eyes quickly sized up Satele, and then a smile appeared on her blue face. As she extended her hand in a soft voice, she said.

"My name is Lyrna."

After shaking hands, she said as they stepped inside.

"Nice to meet you Satele. I've heard many good things about you."

"I'm glad to meet you too." Satele replied, wondering what Lana had told her. Then she sat down on the bed and motioned for Lyrna to take a seat at the table.

After a few minutes of conversation, Satele started to feel a little better. She found out that Lyrna was from the planet Csilla that was not far from Lehon. She also found out that she was married to the Pureblood Sith and they lived here within the camp, but also they traveled a lot to see other parts of the galaxy. She wasn't a Sith or Jedi but she had been gifted with the Force that she had used on some occasions during their travel. Through the Force, she was able to manipulate others to her will.

"Can you show me how you do it?" Lana asked with a wide grin.

"Of course." She replied smiling.

Staring into Lana's eyes, she concentrated, and then suddenly, Lana slapped herself on the face, making her cry out with surprise.

"Ouch." She said cradling the side of her face. "That was insane." She said laughing.

"Do you use this on your husband too?" Lana asked.

"No." She replied. "I would never do that to him. I only use my powers to help others."

Satele felt amazed by her. She was afraid to think about what could happen if this woman would ever fall to the dark side. _She would be an unstoppable force to reckon with,_ she thought amazed looking at her.

Then she looked at Satele and said.

"You have an immense amount of power locked within you. I can feel it."

"How do you know?" Satele asked with a frown.

"I have been around many in the past. And I never felt this much power coming from someone like you." Then she added as she searched Satele's eyes. "But you are holding back. You fear this power. This fear could lead you down a path that would only bring madness and suffering. You need to learn to control it. I can help you." She said.

"How can you help me?" Satele inquired.

"Lie back and I will show you." She said, motioning her to lie down. As Satele lay back on the bed, the Chiss woman stood at her head and placed her hands on either side of her temples. Then she asked Satele to close her eyes and started to concentrate.

While she searched Satele's mind, Lana curiously looked at the two women.

Then a smile appeared on Lyrna's face and as she let go of Satele, she said.

"I can feel your resistance. It might take more than a few sessions to get this under control."

Then she added. "You feel an extreme attraction toward a man called Veradun. Is that your partner?"

Sitting up, Satele looked at her, and then her eyes landed on Lana's smug face and said.

"I feel lost and confused when he is around. But I also feel safe and loved too. I don't know how to deal with these feelings. It's just too confusing."

"Let him in." Lyrna said. "He is like a moth in the night searching for the warmth of the light. Let your light guide him and show him his true potential. Although he has the darkness within him, he could never extinguish this precious light inside you. This light is his true and only love for you keeping him in balance." With a warm smile, she added. "Cherish every moment with him Satele."

That night after dinner, and saying goodbye to Malgus and Nico, Satele and Lana went home. Not long after they retired, and while she listened to Lana's soft snoring, she got up and snuck out of the house and headed toward the canal.

Unnoticed, she made her way through the strangely silent camp. As she got closer to the beach, she could hear the water gently lapping the sandy shore. In the bright lights of the moons, she saw Malgus standing on the shore, gazing out toward the ocean. The salty water gently swirled around his boots as he stood still watching the sparkling reflections of the moons.

Then he turned around and watched Satele approaching.

As he embraced her, he hungrily kissed her. She missed him and wanted nothing more than to be with him. While their bodies tightly pressed against each other, she cradled his wide shoulders.

Then he broke the kiss and as he took a deep breath, he said.

"I'm not good at this." With a shy smile, he added. "I wanted to see you tonight….because I want to ask you something."

Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out a small object and placed it into her hand.

Looking down, Satele noticed a silver necklace with a triangle medallion within the palm of her hand. Its unique deep purple color sparkled in the silver light of the moons, bringing a smile to her face.

"It's beautiful." She said in a hushed voice gazing at the necklace.

Then her eyes found his, and before he had the chance to ask the question he wanted to ask, she said in a hurry.

"Yes, I do."

With a puzzled expression, he looked at her, and then with disbelief, he asked.

"Yes? Your answer is yes?

Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled at him and said.

"Yes, you heard it right."

An instant relief swept through him hearing her answer. As he leaned closer to kiss her, she placed her hand on his chest and said.

"Where did you get this?"

"From Nico." He replied.

"A stolen Sith artifact?" She asked pulling up one of her eyebrows.

"Is that a problem?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm." She said frowning. "I'll let this slide this time."

Turning her back to him, she motioned for him to place it around her neck. Lifting up her hair, he placed the necklace around her neck, and then he turned her around and as he looked into her eyes, he said.

"Whatever the future may bring us never forget Satele Shan that I will always love you."

Her pulse instantly elevated hearing him saying that. She couldn't believe she was going to marry and spend the rest of her life with a Sith. Suddenly Master Ngani Zho's words came into her head.

 _The greatest weakness is the heart. Not even your mind can control what you feel. Put aside all feelings and let the Force guide your way._

Folding her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, and as she gazed into his eyes, with a smile, she whispered.

"I guess I can live with that."

Slightly shaking his head, he cracked a smile and then he passionately kissed her.

Beneath the watchful eyes of the moons, they stayed for a while, talking and enjoying the breeze that swept through the beach, gently swirling sand around their feet.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D More chapters are on the way.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**

 **P.S. Don't forget to check out my Pinterest and Deviantart/editsulli account for some of my artwork.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was close to midnight when Satele finally got home. Lana was still in bed snoring into the pillows as she walked in and quietly closed the door. Then she approached her bed and slumped down on top of the covers. Staring at the ceiling, her fingers found the holocron medallion and as she gently rubbed it, she closed her eyes thinking about Malgus and what would happen tomorrow after they talk with Lord Darkspanner.

 _Am I really going to get married?_ She thought, feeling excited and scared at the same time.

Everything was happening so fast, she felt dazed and a little disoriented.

Then her thoughts went to the wedding night and her stomach muscles involuntarily clenched thinking about what will happen when they were alone. She had no idea what to do or how to do it and instant fear engulfed her. She was afraid he might find her lack of experience troubling.

Kicking her boots off, she turned to her side and faced the wall.

 _Tomorrow I'll ask Lana or Lyrna about it,_ she thought, feeling anxious.

The next day after breakfast, Satele and Malgus approached Lord Darkspanner.

"It's always a pleasure to see a happy couple." She said with a smile. "I would love to marry you."

"When can you do it?" Malgus asked.

"In three days meet me at the Temple and then I will perform the ceremony." She said looking at them.

"Alright." Malgus said with slight unease. _I can wait three days,_ he thought with a frown thinking about spending two more nights in Nico's company.

Turning to Satele and as he gently squeezed her hands, he said.

"I'll see you at dinner."

Then he left the building.

After Malgus left, Lord Darkspanner approached Satele. With a smile, she looked at her and said.

"I'm happy for you. He is a fine man and I know your marriage will be a long-lasting one."

"Thank you." Satele replied. As she was about to excuse herself, Lord Darkspanner asked.

"Have you had another dream? Perhaps with him again?"

Gazing into her eyes, Satele replied.

"No, I haven't dreamt about him."

"But you will let me know if you do, right?" She asked, searching Satele's eyes.

"Yes of course." Satele replied feeling a little peculiar about her questioning.

"I'll see you at the temple shortly." She said. Then she walked away and approached her fellow Chagrian follower. After exchanging a few words with him, he glanced toward Satele, and then he turned around and left the room.

A hand touched her shoulder. Turning around, Satele found herself face to face with Lyrna and her husband.

"Satele." She said. "This is my husband, Lord Scourge."

From the Chiss's smiling face, Satele looked at the tall Pureblood Sith standing beside her. He had similar features to Lord Vowrawn, however, his frame was much larger and he looked to be a little younger than the other Sith.

Shaking hands with him, Satele said.

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." He said in a deep voice. Then he added as he let go of her hand. "I personally knew your ancestor Revan."

With a perplexed expression, she looked at him and asked.

"But that would make you…

"Immortal?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Indeed." Satele replied feeling confused. She didn't understand how this was possible.

Before she could have asked a question, he said to her.

"It's a long story and I don't want to bore you with it." Then he turned to his wife and as he planted a kiss on her lips, he said. "I have to get going. I'll see you later."

When the two women were left alone, Satele asked.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, Satele." She replied looking at her anxious expression.

"Do you think you can come over to my place later?"

"Are you nervous about your wedding?" Lyrna asked.

"Yes." Satele replied.

With a warm smile, she said. "Yes, I would love to come over."

"Thank you." Satele replied with excitement.

"I'll see you later." Lyrna said and then she walked away and headed toward the kitchen.

In the temple, Satele helped out to prepare for the evening's worship. Since her encounter with Revan's spirit, she felt at ease here. At times she found herself staring at the box on the table. She was curious to find out what he meant by saying the mask will show her something. However, she didn't want to ask Lord Darkspanner to open up the box for her. The message she received felt personal and she didn't want anyone, besides Malgus to know about that. When she told him what happened he was amazed but also skeptical. The first thing that came to his mind was a possible trick by Lord Darkspanner. Satele sensed that Malgus was not fond of her, but she didn't think she was trying to trick her. The vision seemed genuine enough to assure Satele that she was indeed where she needed to be.

* * *

The jungle was hot and _annoyingly humid today,_ Malgus thought, feeling irritated as he took out an arrow from its quiver and strung up the bow. Although he was perfectly capable of using the Force to kill, he found it interesting and even fun to utilize a primitive weapon like this.

This climate was not for his liking and he wished to be somewhere else. Large beads of cold sweat ran down his head and back as he carefully aimed at an animal that was oblivious, eating his midday feast. The carnivorous mammal was greedily tearing into the carcass of another smaller animal when suddenly he looked up and sniffed the air. As Malgus let go of the arrow, the animal turned his way. Deftly evading the arrow, with a loud roar he sped toward Malgus.

Quickly taking out another arrow, Malgus had just enough time to string it up and let it loose.

This time the arrow found its way into the animal's flesh. However, the wound was not fatal and with an anguished roar, the fierce animal rushed at him with full speed.

Quickly, Malgus sent a powerful blow toward the advancing animal, knocking him back. As the large body collided with a tree, a loud cracking sound was heard as the animal's vertebrae snapped in half. With a satisfied grin, Malgus looked at the animal's broken body. He missed the violence and the great sensation of the hunt and kill. Every time he took a life, the satisfaction he felt from it was just what he needed. If he had made a different choice on Dromund Kaas, by now he would have been in Ord Radama fighting a battle against the Republic. However, he made his choice and there was no going back now.

"Nice shot." A man's deep voice drifted through the air disturbing Malgus's troubled thoughts.

Looking to his left, Malgus noticed the Pureblood Sith coming his way. Clipped to his belt were two small animals dangling against his legs as he approached him.

"Lord Scourge." Malgus said respectfully bowing his head.

"Lord Malgus." The Sith replied also bowing his head. Stopping in front of Malgus, and after shaking hands, he said. "I was surprised to see you here on Lehon. I thought you were in charge of the military." With a sly grin, he added. "What happened?"

With a smirk, Malgus replied. "I met a woman."

Instantly a small smile appeared on Scourge's face and then he said.

"That's always a good reason to leave everything behind."

"Did you also leave everything behind?" Malgus asked searching his eyes.

"Indeed I did." He replied. However, his reasoning was not because of a woman, but because he lost faith in the Empire. Although his attempts on the Emperor's life failed, he never gave up on his vision of the Jedi who would eventually defeat the Emperor.

And this Jedi was none other than Satele Shan. When he saw her the other day on the training ground he was certain it was she who he had seen in his vision. He was certain the Force brought her here for a reason. He hoped that this time with her help, he would accomplish what he hadn't achieved hundreds of years ago with her ancestor Revan.

Then he added. "I heard you two are getting married soon. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Malgus said. Then he started to walk toward the prey to collect it. He wanted to get back into the camp to get out of his clothes and take a shower.

After picking up the animal, Malgus turned around and walked back toward Scourge.

"I usually prefer to hunt alone as well." Scourge said sizing up the prey on Malgus's shoulder.

While they walked back to the camp, Malgus asked.

"The woman you are married to, is she a Jedi?"

"No." He replied as he kept up his pace with Malgus.

"A Sith?" Malgus asked again.

"No." Scourge replied. "She is none of those." Then he asked. "Why are you asking?"

Malgus was curious to know how Scourge's marriage fared.

"Where did you meet her anyway?" Malgus asked as he kept on walking.

"I met her on her home planet Csilla." He explained. "I always wanted to visit that planet and when I finally had the chance to go there, the first person who tried to cheat me out of some credits was her."

"What do you mean?" Malgus asked. "What did she do?"

With a smug smile, Scourge looked at Malgus and said. "Back then she was different. She was nothing but a thief. I almost ended up killing her but then something inside stopped me. After I spared her life, we started to get to know one another, and then we fell in love."

Suddenly, the memory of Satele's unconscious body on the space station came into Malgus's head. Thinking back on that moment, he wondered what had stopped him from killing her that day. Dismissing this memory, he asked.

"Are you happy with her?"

"She is my everything." He replied with a smile.

A few seconds went by when Scourge asked. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Malgus replied. To say this out loud was still strange to him, _but with time,_ he thought, _I'll get used to it._

"You make a perfect couple." Scourge said looking at Malgus.

"Why would you think that?" Malgus asked looking at him.

"Just a hunch." He said with a sly smile. "I'm really good at those."

When they got back to the camp, they headed straight to the kitchen. After dropping off the prey, Malgus exchanged a few more words with Scourge and then he decided to go and see Satele in the temple.

As he entered, the first thing that caught his eye was the tall statue of Revan standing at the back of the temple surrounded by hundreds of burning candles. Then his eyes landed on Lord Darkspanner kneeling in front of the altar lighting up candles. There were others within the temple as well, however, he didn't see Satele.

Approaching her, Malgus stood behind her. Looking at the back of her head, he asked.

"Where is Satele?"

Without turning around, she replied. "I sent her home already."

"Is she alright?" He asked with slight worry.

Standing up, she turned to face him and said.

"Yes, she is alright."

Then with a sly smile, she said. "I hope you will take care of her. She is precious and deserves to be happy."

With a frown, he looked at her and said.

"Don't worry about her. She's in good hands."

"Of course." She replied intently gazing into his eyes.

Then he asked. "When can I get my weapon back?"

Turning her attention to one of the followers, she signaled for him to go and collect the weapon.

Within a few minutes, he returned with his lightsaber.

As he handed the weapon to Malgus, Lord Darkspanner said.

"I'll see you tonight."

Then she turned away from him and walked back to the altar.

Malgus couldn't care less about worshipping a long-dead person. However, by choosing to stay and live here, he had no choice but to comply. Clipping his weapon to his belt, he swiftly left the temple and headed to Satele's home.

Lord Darkspanner's dark eyes intently watched him as he left the cave. Then she walked behind the altar and opened up a hidden door, exposing a small room behind the wall. Stepping inside, she locked the door, and then approached the table that stood in the middle of the room. Turning on the hologram projector, she made a call.

* * *

Standing in front of the house, Malgus knocked on the front door and said.

"Satele. Open the door."

However, there was no answer.

Knocking again, he called out. His loud voice boomed at the door.

"Satele. Open up!"

Still, there was no answer. A sudden mixture of fear and anger enveloped him. With great force, he kicked the door in, sending it flying into the house. As he predicted, no one was home. Looking around, he didn't see anything unusual. Everything looked as it should be.

 _Where is she?_ He thought, panicking.

For a few seconds, his head felt like it was going to explode from the anger and worry he felt at the moment. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down and then walked outside and headed toward the canal.

As he reached the canal, he saw a few Jedi and Sith practicing on the beach. Walking past them, he headed down toward the other end of the shore where large boulders cut the beach in half giving a more private setting. As he walked around one of the boulders, with relief, he saw Satele on the beach training with her lightsaber.

Leaning against the boulder, Malgus curiously watched as she spun her weapon around attacking an imaginary enemy. Her fluid, strong moves were a view to behold, as she twisted and turned her lean body. Then a few roundhouse kicks later, she landed on the ground and sent a strong shock wave rippling the fine sand, making it flying into the air. The ground slightly trembled beneath Malgus's feet as he watched her with awe.

Then she looked his way and as she deactivated her weapon, a shy smile appeared on her face. Pushing away from the boulder, he approached her.

"How did you do that?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

Shrugging her shoulders, she coyly said.

"I've been practicing this for a while now."

"Impressive." He said with a thin smile.

Then her eyes landed on his weapon and she said. "I see you got yours back as well."

"I was at the temple." He said. "Why did you leave?"

Satele felt nervous about everything that happened lately and she felt the need to be left alone. That is why she came to the beach, to let out the pent up energy she had been holding back for a while. It felt good to have her weapon back and she was happy to use it again.

"I just wanted to be alone." She said.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked searching her eyes.

"No." She replied. Then she sat down on the ground and motioned for him to sit beside her.

Sitting beside her and after a few minutes baking in the sun, he gazed at the tremendously inviting water. Swiftly looking around, and not seeing anyone, he asked.

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Now?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes, now." He said with a wide grin as he started to remove his clothing.

"Alright." She said with a mischievous grin. "But I'm not getting naked."

"Suit yourself." He said winking at her as he discarded his clothes and then he started to run toward the water.

Satele rolled her eyes watching his pale nude body wading into the ocean and then disappearing from her view.

After pulling her boots off and taking her vest off, she walked toward the ocean and placed her bare feet into the cool water. Then she slowly started to walk in. As the water reached her waistline, a sudden shiver rushed through her body. Shading her eyes, she looked toward the far horizon, and then her eyes landed on Malgus beckoning her to come closer.

Submerging herself, she started to swim toward him.

When she reached him, the first thing he did was to splash some water on her face, making Satele scream with surprise.

Wiping the water out of her eyes, she sent a small Force wave toward him, drenching his face with salty water. Suddenly he ducked beneath the water and swam toward her legs. Grabbing hold of her legs, he pulled her under and pressed his lips to hers.

Cradling his shoulders, she pressed her body against his, and then they drifted up toward the surface.

As they emerged, he gently bit down on her lower lip making her smile. Then his tongue found hers and everything that bothered him earlier was instantly forgotten. Her sweet kiss awakened his hunger for her and then his hands swiftly roamed over her body. This time he didn't hold back his desire for her.

While their bodies were entangled, Satele felt something hard at her abdomen. After a few seconds, she realized what it was. Curiosity took over her and slowly she ran her hand over his wide chest and then lower until she reached his manhood that stood erect against her stomach.

Touching him felt like holding _a lightsaber,_ she thought with amazement. The texture of his manhood felt smooth and firm, and as she ran her hand over his length he loudly moaned into her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he gazed into her eyes and in a hushed tone, he said.

"Satele…please don't make this harder for me."

"Harder?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Instantly, her remark made him crack a smile. Then his facial expression changed as she started to move her hands. _He like this,_ she thought with awe, watching his face. Now she didn't want to stop. She was curious about where this was going.

Malgus's pulse instantly skyrocketed as her hands deftly started to move up and down. Grabbing onto her hips, he tried to kiss her when she shook her head and in a sweet, teasing voice, she asked.

"Do you like this?"

Nodding his head, he gazed into her eyes and then he swallowed hard.

It had been a while since he had felt a woman's touch and he knew he would not last long if she kept on going.

Picking up her pace, Satele curiously watched his face as it first became relaxed and then euphoric. Closing his eyes, his breathing started to pick up while a deep, low moan escaped him.

A great sensation of euphoria swept through his trembling body as the first wave of pleasure enveloped him. Then this amazing pleasure became stronger and more powerful when he reached his climax.

His hands felt like crushing her hips as he came undone. It was a fascinating view to see his face morphing into something that she had never seen before. At that moment he looked the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. It greatly surprised her that this kind of action made him powerless. Satele smiled on the inside. _I've got you now,_ she thought, looking at him.

As his breathing slowed down, he looked into her eyes and saw a glint of mischief in them.

Then he looked down and with a sly grin, he said.

"I hope you are happy now."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Then she looked down and saw something floating between them in the water.

With a puzzled expression, she looked at him. As he started to laugh, she cracked a smile, and then she started to laugh too.

After they got back to the shore, he got dressed. Pulling her closer, he gazed into her eyes and asked.

"Would you ever forgive me if I did you wrong?"

"Well." She said with a frown. "It would depend on what it is."

Taking a deep breath, Malgus thought maybe this was the time to tell her about him killing her Master. This secret he was keeping from her started to bother him more and more as the days passed. It felt like an itch he couldn't scratch and he wanted to get this off his chest. As he was about to confess, some of the Revanite followers rushed onto the beach, laughing and screaming as they approached the couple.

Rushing past them they waded into the water while Malgus and Satele looked on. Then as he turned back to her to continue on with the conversation, she bent down and picked up her weapon. After clipping it to her belt, she said.

"I have to get back home. Lyrna is coming over soon."

"Lyrna?" He asked feeling disappointed. With the distraction of the screaming Revanites, the moment had passed, and now he didn't feel like telling her what truly happened. _Maybe it's better this way,_ he sourly thought, looking at her.

After fixing the door for Satele, that evening, while Malgus silently stood at the back of the temple and while the worship ceremony went on, his thoughts were somewhere else.

His mind was on many things including the Dark Council and Adraas.

Knowing that he most likely survived the attack gave him a sour taste in his mouth.

He was still out there somewhere, possibly re-building Korriban, or maybe the council decided to send him back to Ord Radama in his place. _They might even make him a General,_ he thought with anger thinking about his smug face beneath that wretched mask.

Then he looked around and saw all the solemn faces looking at Lord Darkspanner as she preached her verses of Revan's teachings at the altar.

He had a feeling that all this mumbo jumbo was just a distraction from something much bigger to come. He just couldn't shake off this damned feeling. He had been in many places and seen many things but somehow this community gave him a peculiar feeling inside. He felt that Lord Darkspanner was hiding something and he wanted to find out what it was.

After the ceremony, he walked Satele home and as they stood in the doorway, he saw Lord Scourge's wife heading their way.

"I thought she had already been?" He asked looking at Satele.

"She changed her mind and wanted to meet after the ceremony." Satele replied. Then she added. "She said before a girl gets married she needs a proper bride night."

"Bride night?" He asked confused. "What's that?"

"It's something they do on her planet." Satele replied with a smile. "She said it will be fun."

"And fun indeed it will be." The Chiss woman chimed stepping in front of them.

"Lord Malgus." She slightly bowed her head while her crimson eyes searched his face.

"I would like to invite you, however, this is solely for ladies."

"That's alright." Malgus replied. "Have fun."

Saying that he kissed Satele and then walked away and headed back home.

"Who else is coming?" Satele asked with excitement. She had no idea what the party was supposed to be about nevertheless she was excited.

"Just Lana." Lyrna replied as they went inside.

Within minutes, Lana arrived. Closing the door behind her, she approached them with a wide smile. Then she placed a bag down on the table and took a bottle and three cups out of it.

"What is that?" Satele inquired looking at the bottle.

"Something that would bring a smile to your face, my friend." Lana teased as she opened the bottle and poured the colorless liquid into each cup.

"To us ladies." She said as she placed the cups into the hands of the other two. Then she lifted her hand and signaled for them to drink. In one quick motion, Lyrna drank hers, while Satele suspiciously looked at her cup. The colorless liquid smelled sweet and as she places the tip of her tongue into the cup, she felt a tingling sensation as she touched the liquid.

"Come on Satele." Lana insisted. "Drink it up."

Quickly, Satele swallowed the drink. Instantly, she felt a burning sensation in her mouth and throat as the fiery drink made its way to her stomach.

"Hmmm." She moaned. "What is this?" She asked putting down her cup.

"This is Lord Darkspanner's special brew." Lana explained as she poured another cup for everyone. "You know she is very skilled when it comes to mixing or brewing things like this."

"How do you know this?" Satele asked feeling already dizzy.

"I know this," Lana said with a smile. "Because I work in the kitchen." Then she added as she emptied her cup. "Kitchen help love to talk and gossip."

Then she motioned for Satele again to empty her cup.

"Lana is right." Lyrna said smiling at Satele. "Lord Darkspanner is very resourceful."

Suddenly, Satele's mind went to what Malgus said about the drug that knocked them out. Looking at Lana, she asked.

"What about the drug that they drugged us with? Have you found out anything about that?"

With a frown, Lana sat at the table and said.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

Then Satele looked at Lyrna hoping to find out if she knew anything about that.

"Unfortunately I can't help you with that, however, I can help you with other, more interesting things." Saying that she winked at Satele.

"I know you are nervous about your upcoming nuptials, so I'm here to ease your fears and teach you a thing or two."

"What can you tell us?" Lana asked with an excited expression. "I'm all ears."

Turning to Lana, Lyrna asked. "Have you been with a man before?"

Thinking for a second, Lana made a grimacing face, and then she said.

"No, not really. But I'm looking forward to it."

Then Lyrna turned to Satele and asked the same question.

"No, I have not." Satele replied feeling a little dizzier. The drink was strong and was slowly taking over her body, making her feel tingly all over.

Then she blurted out while snickering.

"I did something today."

"What did you do?" Lana asked.

After Satele explained to them what happened in the water, Lana burst out in laughter, while Lyrna nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, you made the first step into the beauty of pleasures." Lyrna said gazing into Satele's' dazed complexion. "However, there are other things you can do to him to make him tremble like a leaf."

"What things?" Lana asked again. To Satele, she seemed more curious than her.

When she explained what a woman could do with her mouth and tongue, Lana started to laugh again, while Satele felt petrified. For the love of Force, she couldn't imagine doing something like that to Malgus. It just seemed disgusting and thinking about doing that to him made her stomach churn.

"Do you do this to your husband?" Satele asked searching Lyrna's eyes.

"Of course." She replied. "We women can hold tremendous power over men. This is one thing that would make them love you forever. Believe me, I know." She said with a sly smile.

Then she explained what men like to do to their partners.

This time Lana stayed strangely quiet listening to what Lyrna said.

Satele was amazed by her experience. The things she said were amazing to hear. She had never thought that so many techniques or positions can make an intimate experience extra special.

Then after the third cup, Lana stood up and slowly made her way to her bed.

After searching under her pillow, she pulled out a long object and smacked it down on the middle of the table.

With eyes big as saucers, Satele looked at the thing on the table, and then she said.

"Lana? Did you steal this from Nico, or did he give it to you?"

"I stole it." Lana said snickering.

"I have seen these before in pleasure houses of Ryloth." Lyrna said with a wide smile.

"Have you used it yet?" Lyrna asked, pulling up one of her eyebrows.

"Indeed I have." Lana said with a smirk.

"But you are untouched." Satele said puzzled. "How is that possible….

Before she could have finished her sentence Lana abruptly cut in. "Not anymore."

From the 'viper', Satele's eyes landed on Lana and then a burst of loud laughter left her mouth. Then she asked. "How was it?"

Sitting down, Lana placed her hands on the object and as she picked it up, with a satisfied face she said. "At first, it was a little painful, I'm not going to lie, but then the pleasure I felt from it quickly made the pain go away, making me fully satisfied."

"Good for you." Lyrna said winking at Lana.

Their conversation went late into the night, as the bottle emptied. Satele had never laughed this much in her life like she did tonight. She felt truly carefree and happy. She even considered doing things to Malgus now that she would have shied away from before. Now she was looking forward to spending the night with him.

* * *

At his house, while drinking out of the bottle, Malgus started to relax a little while the fairly buzzed Nico and Scourge made fun of almost everyone within the camp. The colorless liquid smoothly went down, making him feel relaxed and happy. It was fun to watch them mimicking others. Malgus never experienced this much fun before. He rarely let his guard down, but tonight was an exceptional night and he wanted to enjoy it fully. His spirit was high and thinking that in just a few days he will marry Satele, gave him a warm feeling inside.

Dawn was almost upon them when Scourge got up and said.

"I better get home and get some sleep."

While Nico went to use the refresher, Malgus walked Scourge out. As he was about to say farewell, Scourge turned to him and said.

"I kept noticing that you are troubled. Some of your thoughts were on her late Master tonight. Did you kill him?"

Malgus didn't want to lie. He sensed that Scourge was more than capable of reading others and it was pointless to hide something like this from him.

"Yes, I did." Malgus replied looking into his eyes.

"And she doesn't know this, right?" Scourge asked.

"No." Malgus replied.

Folding his arms in front of his chest, Scourge let out a frustrated sigh and said.

"I guess we are on the same team regarding her."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Malgus asked. "What do you mean?"

"I betrayed her ancestor Revan." He said with an expression of tremendous regret.

Malgus didn't have to ask how this was possible. He already knew about Scourge's immortal life.

"What did you do?" Malgus asked.

"I killed the Exile and betrayed Revan so I could live." Scourge replied. Then he added. "That is why I came here to pay my respect and repent for what I have done." Letting out a frustrated sigh he continued. "After all these years, the guilt is still haunting me."

"Should I tell her then?" Malgus asked with slight worry.

"I can't speak or make a decision on your behalf, however, if you truly love her I think you should come clean. It would be fair to her." Scourge said.

"I'm afraid if I do that she'll hate me and would leave." Malgus replied.

"Then my friend, let's hope she never finds out." Scourge said, placing his hand on Malgus's shoulder. After giving it a slight squeeze, he let him go and reassuringly said. "Your secret stays with me."

Then he walked away leaving Malgus standing in the doorway with a worried expression.

* * *

Two days later while standing in front of the altar, and holding her hands, Malgus looked into Satele's eyes and repeated after Lord Darkspanner.

"I pledge to never leave your side but stand with you till death do us part. I vow to respect you and love you. Together we can withstand anything that may come in our way. I pledge my life my soul and my love to you, Satele Shan."

Satele's body trembled to hear his vows. Suddenly her throat felt dry and as she swallowed hard she hoped that when it was her turn she would be able to speak her vows.

Then Lord Darkspanner looked at Satele and asked to repeat the same after her.

When Satele finished her vows, Malgus lightly squeezed her hands and then pulling her closer, he embraced her and pressed his lips to hers.

Tightly holding onto him, Satele pressed her body against his, enjoying the kiss.

Then Lord Darkspanner said.

"May the Force be with you."

As he let go of her and looked into her glazed eyes, Malgus cracked a smile and then picking her up, he started to walk out of the temple followed by the smiling guests.

At the dining room, Lana presented a cake that she baked just for them.

The black and white cake looked like a mosaic piece as she placed it down in front of the newlyweds.

Surprisingly, _it looked and tasted good,_ Satele thought, placing a forkful into her mouth.

Then her attention turned to Nico, who started to sing clapping his hands and beating a steady rhythm with his cowboy boots. His strong voice drifted through the room, making everyone turn his way. Then Lana and Lyrna joined in, forming an instant band, amazing everyone with their voices. Thankfully besides water, there wasn't any specialty liquid served which made Satele relax a little bit. She was afraid if they started drinking that potent drink, the wedding party might turn out to be different.

After dinner, it was time for everyone to retire for the night. A sudden nervousness swept through Satele as they left the building and headed toward the beach. Malgus wanted to spend the night on the beach where he and Nico sat up a campfire before the wedding.

Passing the boulders, Satele noticed there was a large pile of wood in the same place where they sat the other day. Beside the pile was a dark blanket lying on the sandy ground.

Although the evening was warmer than usual, Satele started to shiver as she looked from the blanket to Malgus, who ignited his lightsaber and pressed the end of it into the pile of wood.

Instantly, the dry twigs caught on fire engulfing their faces with a warm orange glow.

Then he deactivated his weapon and clipped it on his belt.

When his eyes met hers, Satele's pulse instantly accelerated.

As he started to remove his clothes, she also started to take her clothes off.

Standing naked in front of him, Satele nervously bit her lower lip as his eyes roamed over her trembling figure. This was the first time someone saw her nude and this sensation felt extremely strange. She wanted to cover up, but then he approached her and as he cupped her face into his hands, he gently kissed her and in a hushed voice, he said.

"You are everything I was hoping for."

Looking into his eyes, she asked.

"Am I?"

With a mischievous grin, he said.

"You are so naive...wife."

Then his hungry lips devoured hers.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gently, he laid her down on top of the blanket. Then as he lay down beside her, he gazed into her worried eyes and said.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Letting out a shaky breath, she nodded her head, and with anticipation, she waited to see what he was going to do with her.

Lightly, he ran his fingers down her delicate neck, and then covered one of her breasts with his hand, softly kneading the shapely firm mound.

"You are so beautiful Satele." He said in a hushed tone as his eyes roamed over the length of her body.

The touch of his hand brought a pleasant shiver down her spine. Gently he pinched the erect nipple, making her shudder with delight.

Then his hand slid down on her taut stomach and as he reached the juncture of her thighs for a second Satele held her breath knowing what was to come. However this time he didn't do what he did on the ship. With a mischievous smile, he looked into her eyes and said.

"I want to try something else. Don't move."

With wide eyes, she looked at him as she felt a gentle surge of electrical current flowing through her private parts. Instantly the hair on her body stood up as his hand hovered over her sex. This sensation was uniquely amazing making her forcefully clutch the soft fabric beneath her.

"Do you like this?" He asked looking at her gleeful face.

Nodding her head, she moaned.

"Yes…I do."

Then he moved his hand away from her sex and pushed himself up. Placing himself between her thighs, he lay flat on his stomach and started kissing on the soft part of her inner thigh, causing Satele to squirm beneath his touch. Then his mouth slowly traveled up to her sex.

The sensation she felt from his tongue was an extraordinary feeling, much better than what she thought it would be.

While his tongue kept her aroused, Malgus smiled on the inside.

 _She tasted perfect like the little Jedi she is,_ he thought with a grin. _My little Jedi._

After a few minutes of torturous teasing, it felt like her body was on pure fire. As her breathing became shallower and faster, she started to feel the great build-up within her core. This amazing sensation swept through her like wildfire as her climax was getting near.

Then as she was about to reach her peak, he sucked the swollen bud into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it making her scream with pleasure.

The great satisfaction that she experienced was indescribable. Satele had never thought that his mouth could feel so amazing.

However, he didn't stop and kept on going until her sex became so sensitive she started begging him to stop.

"Please…." She panted. "Stop…. it's…so …sensitive."

Looking up, he smiled and then gently, he blew on her sensitive parts making her shiver with more pleasure.

"I like to see you squirm." He said with a wicked grin.

Then she felt his finger inside her touching the walls of her sex. As he started to move his finger in and out, Satele felt lost within the sensations.

This was something different, something she had never experienced before. Propping herself up on her elbows, she wanted to see what he was doing. The view was tremendously arousing, and suddenly she wanted to touch him.

Sitting up, she pulled him up and pressed her lips to his. Then her hands swiftly ran over his muscular body reaching his erect manhood. Wrapping her fingers around him she started to move her hand up and down, just like she did in the water, making Malgus moan with pleasure.

It was greatly satisfying to watch his ecstatic expression as she picked up her pace.

Looking down on her hand, she bit her lower lip thinking about doing something that she would have never considered doing before.

The touch of her hand felt extremely good and as he opened his eyes, he noticed a glint of mischief in her eyes. Then before he could have muttered a single word, she leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around him. The sensation that followed made him almost lose control. Looking at the back of her head, he suddenly let out a nervous laugh watching her pleasing him. This greatly surprised him and after a minute of amazing pleasure, he reluctantly stopped her.

"Satele." He panted. "If you don't stop, I won't be able to perform tonight."

"You don't like it?" She asked confused.

"Oh no." He muttered. "I like it very much." _Too much,_ he thought disheartened.

"Come here." He said as he sat down and pulled her closer.

Holding onto her hips, he placed her above his hips and slowly he lowered her onto him.

Satele felt a slightly uncomfortable pressure, making her flinch at the painful and tense sensation.

"Relax." He said as his mouth found her nipple and started to play with it. "Let me guide you." He said looking into her frightened eyes.

"Oh oh… ohhh." She whimpered feeling his length slowly filling her up.

While holding onto his shoulders, he grabbed hold of her hips, and slowly he started to move watching her face.

Soon the uncomfortable pressure turned into a more pleasant one making her pant and moan loudly as he continued with his movements.

Then her mouth came down on his and within their passionate kiss, she relaxed herself enjoying him fully.

She felt so amazing that Malgus had a hard time controlling himself.

Tightly holding onto her hips, his mouth left hers and buried his face into her chest, licking and gently biting her nipples. As her breathing quickened again, and her moans grew louder, he knew she was enjoying it, just as he hoped for.

Pressing her body down, and moving her hips in unison with his, she wanted to feel all of him inside her. This feeling was pure joy and Satele didn't want this to end.

When he reached his climax, a deep growl left his mouth as the amazingly blissful sensation traveled through his body making him shiver.

"Oh, Satele." He moaned into her mouth.

Cupping his face into her hands, she looked into his eyes and with a sly smile, she asked.

"Yes, Veradun?"

Shaking his head, he pulled one of his eyebrows up and with a sly grin he said.

"You are bad."

"I'm glad you approve." She teasingly said.

Embracing her, he buried his face into her neck and as he planted a soft kiss on her skin, he said.

"You make me happy. You know that, right?"

"Of course." She said smiling. Then she placed her fingers on the back of his neck and gently rubbed his skin, massaging him.

Lifting her up, he put her down on the blanket. Then he lay down beside her and laced his fingers with hers. Looking toward the starry night sky, he said.

"Are you glad that we met?"

Following his gaze, she also looked toward the sky and said.

"Yes." Then she asked. "Why are you asking that?"

"Just making sure." He said with a grin.

Snuggling up against his body, she let out a small chuckle and said.

"Can you imagine if Vowrawn saw us now?"

"Vowrawn?" He asked, and then with a smile, he added. "I think he would have a fit."

Then she pointed toward a brightly shining star and asked.

"What planet do you think that is?"

Looking at the star, he said.

"I have no idea."

"Let's name it then." She said turning to him.

"What's on your mind?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"Let's call it Vora." She said.

"Why Vora?" He inquired.

Placing her hand on his chest, she twirled her finger on top of a scar, and then she said.

"I always liked that name. If we have a daughter I would like to name her Vora."

"What if it's a boy?" He asked.

"I don't' know." She replied. " I never thought about that."

"I like Drade." Malgus said thinking about the possibility of having a child. For some reason now he couldn't wait to hold his child in his hand and teach him or her the ways of the Force.

While they enjoyed each other for the rest of the night, from behind the boulders a pair of deep brown eyes watched them curiously.

The sun's bright yellow rays woke Malgus up in the following morning. Cracking one eye open, he looked toward the bright horizon, and then his eyes landed on Satele standing waist-deep in the water.

Her back was to him as she washed her legs and stomach.

Sitting up, he watched her for a while and then getting up, he approached her.

She heard him wading through the water, and then felt his hands on her stomach caressing her skin. Then as his hands slid up toward her breasts, his mouth came down on her right shoulder gently nibbling on it. His touch felt amazingly good and letting out a small moan, she allowed him to explore her body again.

* * *

After they got back to the camp, Satele went home to pack her things and move the little belongings she had to Malgus's place. Nico was leaving soon and the home was all theirs now.

Then she went to see Lana and Lyrna. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, a wide smile appeared on Lana's face. Rushing to Satele and in a hurry, she said.

"Tell me everything."

"Lana." Lyrna called to her. "Leave her alone."

"I'll tell you everything later when we are alone." Satele said with a beaming smile.

"You look happy." Lyrna said as she approached Satele. "I can tell your night went well."

Blushing, Satele looked from Lyrna to Lana, and then she said.

"Indeed, it went very well."

"I'm happy for you." Lyrna said hugging Satele. Letting her go, she turned to Lana and said.

"Now it's your turn, my friend."

"I'm very picky." Lana said with a sly grin. "And hard to please."

"I see." Lyrna said with a smile. Then she added. "One day you'll meet someone who would please you, you'll see."

"Exactly." Lana chimed. "We'll see."

That evening, Nico was ready to leave. As they walked him back to his ship, turning to Satele and Malgus, he said.

"Please don't cry for me, I'll be seeing you guys soon enough."

Suppressing a smile, Satele looked at him, and then after giving him a hug, she said.

"I will miss you."

Then he shook hands with Malgus and said.

"Take care."

Nodding, Malgus let go of his hand and then watched Lana walking up to Nico. As she hugged him, she whispered something into his ear which Malgus couldn't hear.

That night after their lovemaking, Malgus swiftly fell asleep, while Satele stared at the ceiling trying to go to sleep. Then her attention turned to Malgus and with a smile, she watched him as he slept. While his head nestled in the crook of her neck, one of his muscular arms enfolded her waist. His warm breath left a tingly sensation on her bare skin as he steadily breathed in and out.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed her body and slowly, she fell asleep.

In her dream, she was back on Dromund Kaas.

As she walked into the Dark council's palace she noticed it was empty except for one person who stood in a long dark robe in front of the council's table. His back was to her, but as she got closer, he slowly turned around.

Instantly, Satele recognized the mask the man wore. It was the same mask that was kept within the box. Stopping, she looked at him. Then her strong voice echoed through the tall chamber.

"What is it that you want to show me? Tell me please."

Then an eerie silence enveloped the room. The only thing Satele heard was the beating of her heart accompanied by her shallow breathing.

When he didn't answer, she approached him. She was certain he was not there to hurt her.

As she got closer, she noticed there was nobody beneath the robe. She only saw emptiness and darkness beckoning her. Ignoring the empty robe, she reached out, and placed her hand on the mask, slowly removing it.

To her relief, there was no face beneath the mask, but only a faint purple glow that lingered under the hood. Looking down, she noticed the holocron medallion around her neck started to glow, reflecting its bright purple color of the worn mask. Lifting it up, she curiously looked at it. As she looked closer, she noticed there was something written on the inside. However, the letters were too small to read and after a second or two she gave up on trying to decipher the words.

Then she looked at the mask again and turning it around, she slowly lifted it up and placed it on her face.

Instantly, the whole room turned crimson and she felt herself falling.

With a loud thud, she landed on the floor.

"Satele." Malgus's worried voice cut through her foggy mind.

Then she felt his hand lifting her up.

"You rolled off the bed." He said looking at her pale face. "Are you alright?"

"The mask…I have to…get the mask." She muttered.

"What did you dream?" He asked searching her face. Somehow her dreams always left him worried. Although he didn't always believe in them, the one she told him on Korriban still haunted his thoughts.

After hearing about her dream, for a few seconds, Malgus stayed quiet, and then he said.

"I don't like this at all."

"I know you don't, but I need to know." Satele insisted. "He is trying to show me something."

"Are you going to ask her to give it to you?" He asked.

Thinking about telling this to her somehow gave Satele an uneasy feeling. She rather not wanted to tell her about the dream or ask her to give her the mask. She didn't think Lord Darkspanner was going to hand the precious mask over.

"No. I don't think it would be a good idea." Satele replied.

Then Malgus asked.

"You said the mask was locked inside a box?"

"Yes." Satele replied. "It's locked and the box is part of the altar. We can't just take it."

"And Lord Darkspanner has the key, right?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes." She replied.

"I know a perfect person who can help us." Malgus said, with a sly grin.

* * *

"You want me to steal the key?" Lyrna asked the next day as she stood in the middle of Malgus and Satele's home.

"Yes." Malgus replied gazing into her eyes.

"If she catches me, my husband and I would be punished and exiled from this place." She said, looking at them both.

"Can you help us or not?" Malgus asked intently looking at her.

With a sly grin, she said. "Let's see what I can do."

A few hours later she was back with the key.

"How did you do that?" Satele asked astounded.

Winking at her, she said. "I managed to run into her."

"Does your husband know about this?" Malgus asked looking at her.

"Of course not." She replied. "He wouldn't approve of my little shenanigans."

Taking the key from Lyrna, Satele put it in her pocket, and then she said.

"Tonight after the worship when everyone leaves, I'll take it."

"Just be careful." Lyrna said. Then she walked out leaving the home.

"I'm going with you." Malgus insisted. "If anything happens…

"Nothing will happen." She swiftly cut in. "I can do this."

Her stubborn attitude did not surprise him at all. However, he didn't want to start an argument with her. He planned to be close by, and if anything happened, he would be ready.

During worship, Malgus scanned the temple, watching everyone. Then his eyes landed on the altar where the box was kept. Then his attention turned to Lord Darkspanner and the Chagrian who stood beside her. Behind the Chagrian stood Satele. As his eyes met hers, she slightly nodded her head and then looked away from his penetrating gaze.

When her eyes found Lyrna's and Lord Scourge's she slightly nodded her head and then turned her attention back to Lord Darkspanner. Satele wondered if he was aware of their little scheming.

As the ceremony ended, everyone started to walk out leaving Satele and Lord Darkspanner alone in the temple.

"What a beautiful worship it was." Satele said with a smile. Then she added. "If you want to I can lock up tonight."

"Would you do that?" She asked, searching Satele's face.

"Yes." She replied. "I don't mind."

"Thank you, Satele." Lord Darkspanner said with a smile placing her hand on Satele's forearm. "You are truly a blessing around here."

"You are too kind." Satele coyly replied.

After Lord Darkspanner left and making sure her chores were done, she walked up to the altar and took out the key from her pocket. As she opened the box, for a few seconds Satele hesitated. She had never stolen anything in her life and this felt extremely uncomfortable and wrong. However, she needed to know what the mask wanted to tell her. She was certain her ancestor contacted her for a reason, and Satele didn't want to let him down.

Placing the mask inside her vest, she swiftly locked the box, and then she left the temple to head home. As she walked out of the cave, Malgus's strong voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you have it?"

Yes." She replied watching him heading her way.

When they got home, she pulled the mask out of her vest and placed it on the table.

With a frown, Malgus looked at the mask and then he said.

"Go ahead. Let me see what this useless thing can show you."

Lifting up the mask, Satele placed it on her face and waited for something to happen. However, to her great disappointment, she didn't feel anything unusual. She thought that by putting it on, she would feel or see something important that could lead her to her ancestor.

Taking the mask off, she let out a frustrated sigh and as she looked at Malgus, she said.

"I didn't see anything just the color red."

"Red?" Malgus asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Looking through the mask everything looks annoyingly red."

Taking the mask from her, Malgus lifted it up to his face. As he looked through the mask, with a distorted voice, he said to Satele.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Then he added. "I don't see red."

Frowning, she took the mask away from him and put it back onto her face. As she threw her arms up into the air, she said.

"How can you not see it? Everything looks red, just like Lord Scourge."She added with a grin.

As she said his name, suddenly something clicked inside her. Taking the mask off, she looked at Malgus and with amazement, she said.

"Red….just like Lord Scourge."

"What are you trying to say?" Malgus asked looking at her puzzled expression.

Looking at the mask, she let out a shaky breath, and then she mumbled.

"The mask….it wanted to show me." Then she quickly shoved the mask beneath her vest and ran out of the house.

When Malgus caught up with her, she was already at Lyrna's house knocking on the door.

Opening the door, with a troubled expression, Lyrna looked at them, and then she swiftly gestured for them to step inside.

"I'm glad to see you Satele." Lord Scourge said as he sat at the table looking at Satele and then Malgus.

"You knew I was coming?" She asked puzzled.

"I didn't know when, but I knew eventually you would come to me." He said as he motioned for them to take a seat.

Not wanting to sit down, she stood at the table and placed the mask on it. Then her eyes found his and she asked.

"Why did the mask show me to come to you?"

"Your ancestor Revan, proudly wore this mask during his years as a Sith. As I have mentioned to you before, I'd known him personally. Not when he wore the mask, but as a Jedi trying to defeat the Emperor."

Taking a deep breath, and under their scrutinizing stare, he continued.

"I lost faith in the Empire long before your time. I had been manipulated, lied to, betrayed, and nearly assassinated by my own kind." Saying that his eyes met Malgus's. Then he looked at Satele as he resumed.

"I'm not going to lie to you. What I did to Revan and to the Exile it still haunts me." Saying that he looked at Malgus again, whose piercing gaze was on the Pureblood Sith's. "I betrayed them so I can live and see the day of the Emperor's doom. I had a vision that showed me it was not Revan but another Jedi who is going to stop the Emperor from annihilating the galaxy."

"You betrayed them?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes, Satele. I did and I am truly sorry for what I have done. Please forgive me."

There was true regret in his eyes. For a second Satele didn't know what to say. Although this happened a long time ago, still what he had done was troubling. However, the cause behind his cruel actions was reasonable enough for her to forgive him. And if his vision was correct and this Jedi would bring down the Emperor, saving everyone, and possibly freeing her ancestor, Satele was looking forward to aiding this person if need be.

"I forgive you." She said gazing into his eyes.

Hearing her words, Malgus swallowed hard and instant jealousy engulfed him. Then he heard Scourge again.

"Thank you, Satele."

"Who is this Jedi you are talking about?" She inquired.

Somehow Malgus sensed that his answer would not be for his liking.

"If I had told you a few days ago that you were destined to kill the Emperor, would you have believed me?" Lord Scourge asked, intensely gazing into Satele's eyes.

Shaking her head, she said. "I would have said you had lost your mind."

"That is why I didn't want to approach you. I was waiting for you to come to me." Lord Scourge said.

"What if I had not come here?" Satele asked. "What if the mask hadn't shown me to come to you?

"There are no if's or but's, only the power of the Force." He said looking at her puzzled expression. "I have lived long and I have seen many things in my lifetime. However, I have never seen anything happen by pure chance. Everything happens for a reason. We were destined to meet and that is what I call the true power of the Force."

Stepping forward, and with a look that could have killed, Malgus asked with anger and disbelief.

"You want to send my wife to kill the Emperor because of a vision? And why would you do that?"

Looking at Malgus, he said.

"The Emperor is a great threat to all of us. I've seen what he had done on Nathema. He is planning to do that on a galactic scale. If we don't kill him, we'll all be dead soon."

Calmly, he added.

"Yes. She is destined to kill him."

An instant rage swept through Malgus. Without thinking it through, he lashed out at the Pureblood Sith with all his might. Instantly, Scourge's ignited weapon deflected the fury of Malgus's unleashed Force lightning. As he sprung up, he kicked the table toward Malgus hitting him with full force. Malgus mind went dark, like an endless void. Igniting his weapon, he attacked Scourge.

Satele couldn't believe her eyes. Dumbstruck, she stood beside Lyrna, who for some reason looked calm and composed. As she was about to interfere with the fight, Lyrna grabbed hold of her arm and said.

"Don't."

As the blades slashed at each other, the room instantly turned into a war zone. Malgus deftly spun around and with a powerful roundhouse kick, he sent the Pureblood Sith flying against the wall. In a matter of seconds, Scourge picked himself up and sent a strong electrical current toward Malgus. Not having enough time to deflect the attack, Malgus felt the fury of Scourge in the middle of his chest, immobilizing him for a few seconds, rendering him to his knees.

"Enough!" Satele screamed at the men. "Stop this madness NOW!"

Standing up, with an intense stare, Malgus looked at Satele, then he turned around and kicked the turned over table against the wall.

Stepping in between the two men, Satele looked at Scourge and then Malgus.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled! "You are acting like children!"

Breathing heavily, Scourge looked at Satele and said, as he glanced toward Malgus.

"Is not me you need to control."

Turning to Malgus, Satele accusingly asked.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want to LOSE YOU!" He roared with an expression that was truly frightening to watch. The madness in his eyes scared Satele leaving her speechless.

Pointing his finger toward Scourge, he growled. "You are sending her to her death, you know that right?" With an angry tone, he yelled. "No one can defeat the Emperor! NO ONE!"

"He is not invincible." Lord Scourge said standing his ground.

"Even if she was destined as you have seen in your vision, she is far from ready to do something like that!" Malgus yelled at him. "How dare you do this to US!" Again the madness in his eyes surprised Satele. She hadn't seen him like this since his fight with the two council members on Dromund Kaas.

"She is more capable than you think." Lord Scourge said walking closer to Malgus. "You need to trust me and trust her."

"I would never trust you." Malgus spat at him with anger.

"Then don't." He said looking at Malgus. "But you need to trust her and respect her decision." Scourge sensed that he might give him more trouble, but he had never thought he would see Malgus this passionate about her. However, he knew what love could do to a man.

Searching Satele's eyes, Malgus asked.

"Please tell me that you are not considering this futile plan?"

Gazing into his eyes, Satele said.

"There is a reason I came here."

"Satele." He begged. "Don't do this."

Stepping closer to him, and as she caressed his face, in a low voice, she said.

"I need you by my side."

Holding onto her hand, he gazed into her pleading eyes and then in defeat, he said.

"I will always be there for you. Never doubt that….Satele Shan."

Then he embraced her and buried his face into her hair.

The following night, they met on the beach where a spaceship was waiting for them. As they walked toward the ship Satele turned to Lana and said.

"You don't have to come with us, Lana."

"So I can miss out on this opportunity?" She asked with a grin. "Never, my friend."

After everyone took their seat, the Chiss pilot lifted up the ship leaving Lehon behind.

Lord Darkspanner watched as the ship disappeared amongst the stars. Then she turned around and headed toward the temple.

Pulling out the spare key from her pocket, she opened the box to see that the mask was gone. With a sly smile, she locked the box and then walked behind the altar and approached the hidden door.

Once inside, she locked the door and walked up to the table.

Turning on the hologram projector she patiently waited until the tall Sith's glowing image appeared in front of her.

"My Lord." She said bowing her head. "They are on their way."

"Are you certain?" The Sith asked.

"Yes. They took the mask and now they are heading toward his location." She said looking at the glowing image.

"As we have discussed." The Sith said. "You'll get his body back and I'll get my revenge."

"Yes my Lord." She replied with excitement. "I'm truly grateful for your help."

"Your greed is my pleasure." The Sith said and then his image disappeared.

With an excited expression, Lord Darkspanner turned around and leaned against the table. To lose his mask was not what she had expected to happen. However, what she was about to receive in exchange for a mask would be an unparalleled treasure that would change everything.

To be continued...

 **Hello, my loyal and awesome fans! I'm so glad you like my story! More is coming soon :D**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Married?!" Vowrawn's astonished voice filled up his office. "When did this happen?" He asked, looking at Darth Marr with disbelief.

"Just recently." Marr replied suppressing a smile beneath his mask.

"And how do you know this?" Vowrawn asked suspiciously eyeing Marr.

"I have connections." Marr replied.

Walking to his desk, and as he let out a frustrated sigh, Vowrawn threw up his arms and asked.

"How could he leave his duties behind and run away with that woman?"

"She is a pretty one." Marr said as he chuckled beneath his mask.

With an angry expression, Vowrawn looked at him and exclaimed.

"Pretty or not, she is a Jedi and he is in love with her! My General is in love with a Jedi! How did this happen?"

Pointing his finger toward Marr, he said.

"Tell me where they are. I need him back!"

"They are not coming back." Marr replied.

"What do you mean not coming back?" Vowrawn asked.

Stepping closer to Vowrawn, Marr looked at him and said.

"They are happy where they are. Leave them be."

"You need to tell me where they are." Vowrawn said angrily pointing his finger at him.

"Or what?" Marr asked towering over the other Sith. Then he asked. "Are you threatening me?"

Looking up to his mask, Vowrawn swallowed hard, and then as he cleared his throat he said.

"Of course not." Stepping back he said. "All I'm asking is that you bring them back, married or not, I do not care at this point. We are at war and he is one of our best soldiers." Then as he walked behind his desk and placed his hands on it, he said. "I will promise you they will not be punished. The only thing we need to keep between us is their marriage. No one in the council can know about that."

"She could be pregnant by now." Marr said with a smirk. "How are you going to keep that as a secret?"

"Pregnant?" Vowrawn asked with a frown.

"I could see you weren't considering what married life would entitle." Marr said looking at the other Sith's troubled expression.

"You're right, no I wasn't." Vowrawn said scratching his chin. Then he said. "I'll figure out something." _If she happens to be with child,_ he thought, _I would want the child to be born on Dromund Kaas._ Vowrawn was certain their offspring would be a very powerful one, and he couldn't pass on an opportunity like that.

"Why would you think they would want to come back?" Marr asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Lord Kasdar is devastated." Vowrawn said taking his mind off the baby. "He came here the other day nearly crying in my office about his son's thoughtless actions. If Lord Malgus cares about his father, he would return and take back his position as the General."

"So you just want to make his father happy?" Marr asked shaking his head.

"Not just his father but the rest of the council including me would want him to return. You know how good he is. Although he had made mistakes in the past, still he is a great asset to the Empire. I can't let someone like him go." Letting out a frustrated sigh, and as his pleading eyes were on Marr, he said. "Thankfully the Emperor is away, otherwise I have no idea how I would have been able to explain this disgraceful situation to him."

"Maybe it's time to change certain things around here." Marr said looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Vowrawn inquired.

"First of all," Marr said. "If I decide to bring them back, which I can't guarantee they would want to return, I need to make some changes within the council. I'm getting tired of all this pointless bickering amongst us. We need to find members that are like-minded. We need to put our citizen's needs in front of our selfish needs to show them that the Empire is here to protect them instead of taking advantage of them. Our Imperial defenses need to be strengthened and the only way we can achieve this is by all of us working together. As of now, within the council, I have only seen hatred and scheming. I'm getting tired of this Vowrawn. We need change, and we need it now."

Then as he walked closer to the table with a determined voice he said.

"By all means necessary I would do anything to achieve this vision. However, I would need your permission."

With a frowning expression, Vowrawn looked at Marr and as he sat down he said.

"I always made sure to place the Emperor's best interest above all." Taking a deep breath he said. "I'll grant you the permission if you bring them back. You have my word."

Nodding his head in agreement, Darth Marr turned around and left the office. He wanted to get back home where Nico was waiting on him. After he received Lana's message about Malgus and Satele, he felt satisfied to know that they made the next step toward a possible and better future. He wasn't keen on bringing them back, but the new General that Lord Angral appointed was not for his liking.

He never cared much for Lord Anglar's little pet, however, he knew that Lord Adraas couldn't be trusted and Marr was not looking forward to having someone like him in charge of the military. His arrogant attitude was something hard to deal with and if he had to choose between him and Malgus, he would definitely choose the latter.

As soon as he walked into his home the first thing that caught his eye was Nico flirting with his Twi'lek maid.

"Is he bothering you?" Marr asked stepping inside the kitchen.

Looking up, the blue beauty stepped away from Nico, and with a smile, she shook her head.

"Leave us." Marr said to her. Then his attention turned to Nico.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your stay, however, I'm afraid we have to say goodbye to each other."

"Are you kicking me out?" Nico asked with a mischievous grin.

"I want you to do me a favor." He said looking at Nico.

"It will cost you some credits though." Nico said with a beaming smile.

"No problem." Marr replied.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Nico asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I want you to return to Lehon and bring them back." Marr replied.

"I thought you wanted to leave them alone." He said.

"Initially yes I wanted to do that." Marr replied. "However, things might change around here very soon and I'm hoping to achieve this new vision with their help."

"I guess then it's time to say farewell." Nico replied as he pushed himself away from the kitchen counter. After shaking hands with Marr, he left the apartment.

Walking into the bedroom, Marr opened the closet and called for his servant.

"Gilina come and help me."

Within seconds, the Twi'lek servant arrived at the bedroom and approached him.

Getting out of his armor always felt like a chore and he liked her to help him with this task. She had been with him for years now, and he truly appreciated her presence in his home. Being mute, others did not care for her much, except for Marr. From the first moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was going to be perfect for him.

As her delicate fingers lifted off the mask, a sweet smile enveloped her face looking at him. Then she pulled him closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked as she helped him out of the rest of the armor.

Nodding her head, she signaled that indeed she had some fun.

Placing everything down on the floor, he pulled her closer and embraced her. With a smile he looked at her and in a hushed tone, he said.

"I missed you today."

Smiling back at him, she folded her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his.

Her sweet kiss was what he needed. Pressing his body against hers, he enjoyed the moment.

Then breaking the kiss, with a mischievous smile he said.

"I need to take a shower." Then he asked. "Care to join me?"

As she nodded her head in agreement, he swiftly picked her up and walked toward the shower.

That night as they lay in bed, and while his arms enfolded her body, he looked at the ceiling and said.

"These changes I'm about to do will bring a new era to the Sith world. It's about damn time that we started something new and productive which will bring us to the highest level."

Placing her chin on his wide chest that was covered with battle scars, she looked into his eyes signaling for him to continue.

"Once these new changes are made, we might not have to hide our relationship anymore. Would you like that?" He asked as he lifted up her chin.

Nodding her head, she cracked a smile and bit her lower lip. Pulling her up, he passionately kissed her. While their bodies entangled beneath the sheets, from the spaceport, Nico's ship lifted up leaving Dromund Kaas behind.

* * *

"It tickles." Satele snickered as his hands slid down on the back of her thighs caressing her beneath the sheets.

"What about this?" Malgus asked with a sly grin, sliding his hand up her backside.

"Much better." She said with a wide smile enjoying this little private time with him in their cabin.

"You are in a good mood." He said observing her gleeful face. In the last few days of their travel, he had noticed that her attitude had changed a little. She looked energized and happy. Although their mission should've made anyone else in their right mind nervous, somehow she seemed relaxed and strangely content.

Gazing into his eyes, she pulled the covers up to her chest and said.

"I feel good. I don't know how to explain it but I feel like I have tremendous energy."

"I can tell." He said with a smirk.

Then his face became more serious and searching her eyes, he said.

"I have no idea how you would be able to defeat him. He is extremely powerful." Letting out a frustrated sigh, he said. "I want to trust Lord Scourge about his vision, but I just can't imagine how this whole mindless plot would play out. I'm very skeptical about it."

Caressing his solemn face, with a small smile, Satele said.

"He is right about one thing. Everything happens for a reason."

Malgus tried to understand her reasoning, but the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't let up. He hated this feeling. When it came to her, he felt like he had become utterly possessive. The possibility of losing her made his mind go mad.

"I want to be there with you." He said.

"But Lord Scourge said." She started to say when he abruptly cut in.

"I don't care what he said." Malgus said feeling a little irritated. "I want to be there with you and that's my final word." He hoped that with their combined powers, they might have a chance to defeat the Emperor. He knew he should show loyalty and respect toward his Emperor, but after what Scourge said about his plans of extinguishing all life in the galaxy, Malgus wanted to help by stopping this insanity.

"Alright then." Satele said not wanting to start an argument with him.

There was a knock on the chamber's door. With a frown, Malgus called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Lana's voice drifted through the door. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Before Malgus had the chance to protest, Satele spoke up.

"Yes. Come in."

Opening the door, Lana stepped inside and as she looked at them in bed, she swiftly suppressed a smile. Closing the door behind, she walked in and stood in the middle of the room with folded arms. Then she said.

"We are a few hours away from The Maelstrom. Once we get there, and while you are doing your own business, Lyrna and I would go ahead and free Revan. I believe that the distraction you will make will give us the opportunity to get to his cell."

Sitting up, Malgus looked at her and asked.

"Are you able to handle this?"

"I busted you out from Coruscant, didn't I?" Lana asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, but that was a different situation." Malgus replied.

"Don't worry." Lana assured, while her piercing gaze was on Malgus. "I can handle this." Then as she started to walk toward the door, she said.

"I'll let you get dressed and then I'll meet you in the control room." Standing in the doorway, she looked back and with a mischievous smile, she added.

"Nice pecs…Veradun."

In an instant, Malgus picked up his pillow and threw it at Lana, who rushed out of the room laughing hard.

"I have never met such an annoying Sith like her before." Malgus said, shaking his head.

A half an hour later they met in the control room.

After listening to Lord Scourge's instructions, and analyzing the space station's blueprint, they were ready to get on with the mission.

"I'm going to stay behind on the ship, and engage the Imperial defenders in a space battle, while you two." Saying that he looked at Lana and his wife. "Are going to find cell I-23 and get him."

Then his attention turned to Satele.

"From a trustworthy source I know that the Emperor is here on the space station. It is purely a coincidence or not?" He asked looking at her slightly anxious expression. Then he added. "With this mission, we can achieve two aims at once. Once you are in his presence, you'll know what to do. I have an undeniable faith in you, Satele. I know you are the one who could end him." Then he added. "The only help I can offer you is T7-01. He can help you if needed."

"You want to send her in with a droid?" Malgus exclaimed looking at Scourge's stern face.

"Do you have a better idea, Lord Malgus?" Scourge replied with a scolding expression.

Stepping closer to Scourge, Malgus stood in front of him and while his piercing gaze was on the Pureblood Sith, he said.

"Forget your droid. I'm going in with her."

"It's very risky." Lord Scourge replied. "The Emperor can invade your mind and you can do more damage than help. So I say no to your plan."

Feeling aggravated with his decision, Malgus took a few deep breaths, and then he said.

"She is not going in without me. This is my final say."

"As you wish." Lord Scourge replied with an icy tone. It was pointless to argue with him. The only thing he would achieve was getting into another fight with Malgus and this was not what Scourge wanted.

An hour later the spaceships entered the huge green cloud of space dust charged with raw energy. Instantly, their navigation system went down, causing loud beeping sounds within the control room.

"Turn it on." Lord Scourge said to the pilot.

Turning the Gree computer on, and cloaking the ship, the pilot carefully navigated through the green dust followed by the other spaceships. A few minutes later the faded outline of the hidden space station came into view.

Through the intercom, Lord Scourge addressed the rest of the ships.

His holographic glowing image showed up on each and every Chiss ship that was ready for battle.

"This mission will cost more lives before it's done, but it's a necessary sacrifice to save our galaxy. Be ready for my signal and may the Force be with you all."

Then he pointed toward the ventilation shafts and said. "Over there."

As their ship unnoticeably approached the space station, Lord Scourge gave his signal to attack. Within seconds his fleet attacked the space station drawing out the Imperial forces to meet them in battle.

While the ships engaged with each other, Malgus, Satele, Lana, and Lyrna entered through the ventilation shafts. As he let go of his wife, Lord Scourge said in a worried hushed tone.

"Take care, my love."

"I'll be fine." She said nodding her head. Then she was off running after the others.

Shutting the ship's door, Scourge hurried back to the control room to take charge of the battle that now ensued the space station area.

While in space the battle raged on, Malgus and the women made their way deep into the station. The loud sound of the alarm annoyingly rung in Malgus's ears as they stepped inside a wide foyer accompanied by Imperial soldiers.

Simultaneously igniting their weapons, Malgus and Satele looked at each other, and then quickly they attacked the soldiers while Lana and Lyrna went to search for the prison cell.

Using their combined Force powers, they quickly cleared out the corridor leaving mangled bodies behind.

"This way." Malgus said as they ran toward the Emperor's chamber. On the way to the chamber, they cut down more soldiers. As the last one's head flew through the air, Malgus looked at Satele and signaled for her to open the door.

Using the Force, she blew the wide double doors in, leaving the mangled metal pieces in the middle of the expansive chamber.

The chamber was empty except for the Emperor, who sat on his throne on top of the staircase.

It looked like _he was waiting on us,_ Satele thought with surprise.

As his crimson eyes landed on Satele in a confident deep voice he said as he leaned back on his chair.

"The circle closes. And now the end begins."

Then he casually stood up and walked toward the stunned Satele.

"I knew you were coming." He said. "I have foreseen it."

While he spoke, Satele couldn't take her eyes off him. Dressed in full armor, his tall frame looked quite intimidating, while his pale, narrow face was hidden beneath his hood. His deep-set crimson eyes never left hers as he walked down the stairs taking one step at the time.

Then he looked at Malgus, as he stood behind Satele, ready for the fight.

A small, evil chuckle left the Emperor's mouth looking from Malgus to Satele.

In a mocking tone, he said.

"Sith and his Jedi, what a pitiful picture to behold indeed. You are wasting your time dissipating your energies to save the weak. There are consequences."

As soon as he said those words, he swiftly sent a burst of powerful energy bolt toward Satele. In a split second, she lifted her weapon deflecting the immense energy, causing her arms to vibrate with an unprecedented force. Then the Emperor lifted his left hand and suddenly Malgus and Satele found themselves surrounded by several of his projected images instantly attacking the couple.

* * *

"Lana watch out!" Lyrna yelled as another Imperial soldier fired at them. While Lana was busy cutting down some of the soldiers, using her Force powers Lyrna turned the rest of them against one another, blasting each other with friendly fire.

"Here it is." Lana said, feeling breathless as she stood in front of cell I-23. Using her powers, Lana blasted the key panel next to the door, shorting out the electrical current within the panel. As the door opened, to her surprise, Revan was not shackled as she had expected, but in a cryostasis, sleeping within a pod.

"We don't have time to wake him up." Lana said in a hurry as she looked down on the pod. Looking at Lyrna, she said. "We have to take him like this."

Disengaging the pod from its base, they walked out the door with the levitating capsule, leaving the damaged cell behind.

* * *

As the last of the Emperor's projection was cut down, Malgus felt cold sweat running down his back beneath his armor. Breathing heavily, he looked toward Satele and saw the Emperor stopping in front of her. Holding her weapon in front, she aimed at the Emperor's head while he spoke up.

"My life spans millennia. Legions have resented testing me. And you, the descendant of Revan had the audacity to come here and challenge me. Who do you think you are?"

Slowing down her breathing, Satele looked into his eyes and said.

"You are a threat to every single being in the galaxy and need to be punished."

A loud chuckle left his mouth. Then he said. "How dare you say that, when you betrayed your order by saving this scum from their clutches." Saying that he pointed toward Malgus. Then he added as he looked at Satele. "Do you think there would be no consequences to your actions?"

Satele felt the anger rising within her. Yes, he was right. What she did was unacceptable, and if she were to be caught, the Jedi order would definitely punish her.

Sensing her great conflict he tried to invade her mind, however, he quickly realized he was unable to do that. She was like a shield and he couldn't penetrate her mind. Looking toward Malgus, he said to Satele.

"You underestimated my powers. It was a mistake to bring your lover to this fight."

For a second Satele didn't understand why he said that. Then as she turned around and her eyes met Malgus's, in an instant she realized what was happening. The look on his face was the same he had on their first fight on the space station. His eyes burned with the desire to hurt her and as he lunged at her, Satele swiftly had to block his attack. Colliding with his weapon, she had little time to react at this unexpected turn. Suddenly Lord Scourge's words echoed through her mind. _The Emperor can invade minds._

Satele knew she had to do something and act quickly.

While their weapons fiercely slashed at each other, Satele had no choice but to tap into the dangerous dark side that she dreaded using, so to bring this fight to an end. Suddenly, Malgus flew through the air and collided with one of the pillars, knocking him unconscious.

Then she spun around and with all her might, she attacked the Emperor.

While they fought, she could hear his taunting voice in her head.

 _You are a blind insect contemplating the void of space. My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium, it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving my dear is insignificant. Let your death be the same._

As she looked around, suddenly more of his projections appeared simultaneously attacking her. Circling around, she swiftly slashed at the closest one, destroying him on contact. Then she did the same with the next one. However, after a few minutes of fighting Satele was getting overwhelmed with his trickery. Every time she managed to cut down one, another quickly appeared in its place. A sudden rage and frustration started to build up inside her. As her mind went to a dark place, everything in the room turned crimson giving her an unbelievably powerful feeling of rage that she had not experienced since her encounter with Adraas.

Slamming her fist to the ground, she sent a powerful Force wave throughout the chamber, causing large cracks within the marble floor, destroying the Emperor's puppets immediately.

Then she Force grabbed him and slammed his body against the floor.

As he lay defeated on the ground, he lifted up his arm and sent a weakened Force blast toward her that she absorbed with her bare hand.

Stepping closer to him, she looked down on his crumpled form. Looking up on her, with a low voice he said.

"You harness immense power. But you lack the purity of will to direct it."

Swiftly, he got on his knees and attacked her again using bolts of lightning strikes, which she absorbed into her hand again. To her surprise, this amazing power felt extremely good as it coursed through her body. She felt so energized that after just a few seconds of battling him, she forced him down on the ground and stepped on his back. Pushing the heel of her boots into the small of his back, she placed her weapon against his ear, and in a maliciously sweet voice, she asked.

"Are you ready to face justice?"

"There is no justice. Only death and revenge are all that remains." He said as he waited on her to strike him down.

But before she could have made her deadly move, suddenly his body disappeared from beneath her foot. Then his deep voice rang through the shaking walls of the chamber.

 _I will not be your trophy. If I must die I choose how. And everything dies with me._

Instantly the cracks she caused earlier within the floor widened causing her to jump out of the way. Then some of the large cracks snaked their way up the stairs splitting his chair in half.

After a few seconds, the chamber's walls stopped shaking leaving the room in an eerie silence. The only thing Satele heard was her beating heart and the distant firepower coming from outside. Walking up to Malgus's unconscious body, she looked at him with interest. Then placing her boot against his arm, she nudged him. With a wicked smile, she squatted down beside him. For a few seconds, she watched him contemplating on what to do with him. As she was about to touch his face, he opened his eyes and whispered.

"Satele."

Hearing his voice, Satele slumped down on the floor beside him and cradled her head between her trembling hands. As the redness disappeared from her vision, she broke down in tears. Then she reached out and pulled Malgus closer while she cried as she had never cried before.

Embracing her, he looked at her and asked with confusion.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

She wanted to tell him that she was truly sorry about what she was going to do with him, but there were no words coming out of her mouth. Between sobs, she managed to say.

"He….. is …..gone."

Feeling relieved, Malgus sat up and as he looked into her swollen, reddened eyes in a low voice he said.

"I'm sorry about attacking you. He took over my mind and now I feel like a fool not listening to Scourge."

As he embraced her again, he looked over her shoulder and noticed the large chair was split in two, along with the stairs and the rest of the floor. Malgus wondered what went down here while he was out, but he was afraid to ask.

"Shhh." He shushed her. "Everything is going to be alright."

Cupping her face into his hands, with a thin smile, he said.

"If you want, after we drop Revan's body off on Lehon, we can start a family and forget about everyone else and travel throughout the Unknown to see new worlds. Do you want that?"

Nodding her head, she sniffled, and then letting out a shaky breath she pressed her lips to his.

Their passionate kiss was disturbed by the cynical voice of Adraas.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Looking toward the doorway, with terrified eyes, Satele saw Adraas entering the chamber, accompanied by many Imperial soldiers, holding Lana in front of him like a human shield.

From Lana's petrified eyes, she looked at the soldiers, and then something hit her on the neck. Reaching up, she felt a small metal object buried into her flesh. Then she looked at Malgus and realized that he had also been hit with an identical object. Suddenly the room started to spin and the last image Satele saw before she passed out was Adraas's metal mask looking down on her.

To be continued...

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So Vitiate is dead right? LOL or maybe not? Are you ready for Adraas's vengeance? The next chapter is going to be a rough ride :(**

 **More is coming soon :D Don't forget to check out my artwork on Pinterest or on Deviantart/editsulli**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The faint smell of chemicals lingered in her nose as Satele slowly came to. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself bounded to a contraption in a metal-walled room. Then her eyes landed on the unconscious Malgus bound to another contraption. Then she heard the voice of Adraas.

"Hello, Satele." He said, as he pushed himself away from the wall and approached her.

Standing in front of her, he gazed into her eyes, and with a wicked smile, he asked.

"Did you miss me?"

Looking at his smug face a fit of instant anger enveloped her. As she tried to call upon the Force to break free of her restraints, she realized she lost her precious power again. Disheartened, Satele realized Adraas must have used the same concoction that Lord Darkspanner used on them before. She wondered how did he acquire it.

With a frown, she looked at him and said with a low growl.

"I'm going to kill you for this."

"Oh." He said feigning hurt. "You are still mad at me?"

When she stayed quiet, he stepped closer and said.

"I don't know how did you kill him, but I must say you are more than what you seem like."

"He deserved to die." She spat at him with an icy tone. "So do you...Adraas."

"But you see." He started as he placed his hands on the metal restraints. "You are in no position to talk to me like that."

Feeling extremely frustrated, Satele looked away from his gaze and turned her attention toward Malgus. He seemed to be unharmed, which made her feel better. However, the situation they were in was not what she expected. As she looked at Adraas again, she asked.

"Where is Lana? Is she alright?"

"She is in one of the holding cells." Adraas replied. "She is doing just fine."

"Where are we?" Satele asked.

"On one of the Imperial Dreadnoughts." He replied. Then he stepped back and walked up to Malgus. For a few seconds, he watched him, and then with a sudden move, he punched him in the stomach, instantly waking the unconscious man up.

Malgus's stomach muscles tightly clenched from the blow of Adraas's glove. Taking a deep shaky breath, he cracked one eye open only to see another blow coming his way. This time he received it on his left cheek, causing him to bit down on the side of his tongue with great force.

The pain was sharp and raw, engulfing his mouth with a coppery taste. Then he spat out some bloody saliva in front of Adraas's boots.

"I'm glad you are awake." Adraas said with a cold tone looking at Malgus's enraged expression.

Straining against his restraints, Malgus tried to free himself, but his efforts were futile. Unable to use his powers, Malgus realized that Adraas possibly used a similar drug Lord Darkspanner used on Lehon. Then his eyes found Satele's. Seeing her unharmed made him relaxed a bit. Averting his eyes away from her, he stared into Adraas's eyes and asked.

"Is she your little puppet?"

With slight confusion, Adraas looked at him and asked.

"She?"

"Lord Darkspanner." Malgus said with distaste. Then he spat out another bloody glob of saliva on the floor barely missing Adraas's boots.

His confused expression morphed into a sly grin and then he said.

"She and I go back a long time. She is a trustworthy ally who had never let me down."

"So what is your plan?" Malgus growled.

"My plan?" Adraas asked pointing to his chest. "I don't have one, but Lord Angral and the rest of the Dark Council has one. As we speak, we are heading back to Dromund Kaas. You and Lana are ready to face serious consequences." With a smug frown, he added. "I do not want to be in your shoes right now."

Through flaring nostrils, Malgus looked toward Satele and asked.

"What about my wife?"

"Oh yes." Adraas said with a sly smile. "It's still hard to believe that you married her." Pulling up one of his dark eyebrows, he mockingly said. "A Jedi. You married a Jedi. How pathetic is that."

Then with a cold tone, he added.

"Your precious wife would also face consequences. However, hers would be somewhat different than yours."

"What do you mean?" Malgus asked staring at him.

"You and Lana are traitors to the Empire. Your trial and punishment would be decided by the council. But her." Saying that he turned toward Satele. "She would get a much different treatment."

Then he turned back to Malgus and as his eyes roamed over the contraption, with a frown he said. "I wish to torture you the same way you have tortured me on the Lindworm. However, it would give me no satisfaction to see you bleed. Let the council unleash their rage on you."

Stepping away from Malgus, Adraas approached Satele and as he gazed into her accusing eyes, he murmured. "However, I can still hurt you where it hurts the most."

Malgus's breathing became heavier and faster as he waited on what he was going to do to Satele.

With a flick of his wrist, Adraas turned on the machine. Clenching her teeth, Satele drew in a sharp intake of breath as the first wave of pain rushed through her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see her scream. But after just a few seconds, the pain became intolerable making her scream with agony as it rushed through her like a lightning strike.

Then he turned up the dial, making her body convulse with more pain.

Helplessly, Malgus watched as his wife was getting tortured. Straining against the metal bounds, he roared like a wounded animal.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!"

Turning around, and with a wicked smile, Adraas looked at his frantic expression. He had known Malgus for a long time, but he had never seen him like this before. His suffering was a wonderful view to behold.

"Why should I?" Adraas replied with a laugh.

Malgus never begged anyone in his life. To see Satele within the grasp of that dreaded machine was just too much to handle. With pleading eyes, he looked at Adraas and begged.

"Please, stop it. Punish me if you want but please I'm begging you… don't do this."

"Awwww." Adraas cooed in a cold tone. "The fierce General of the Imperial army, Lord Malgus is begging me." As he placed his hand on the dial again, he said. "I love to hear you beg. It's music to my ears." Then he turned up the dial again, making Satele shriek.

The pain was unbearable and Satele felt herself slipping away, falling into a deep, dark abyss.

As the pitch-black darkness engulfed her, the pain that took over her entire body was slowly pulsated behind her closed eyelids reminding her that she was not free of it. Then she heard his voice cutting through the darkness, bringing a ray of hope into her tortured soul.

 _Satele._ Revan's pleasant calm voice called out. _Satele._

 _Where are you?_ She asked looking around.

 _I'm here with you._ She heard his voice around her. _You are in so much pain right now. I can feel it through the Force. I'm here to help you ease it._

 _How can you help me?_ She asked.

 _Now that I'm no longer his prisoner I was able to link my mind to yours. I can help you get through this. I know what you feel. I've been there before._ His voice softly echoed through the endless darkness. _Open your mind and let me in._

As soon as she acknowledged his presence, and let her guard down, suddenly Satele felt a warm tingly sensation enveloping her body. It felt like someone was gently caressing her, and this sensation felt good.

 _How are you able to do this?_ She asked with a smile.

 _I'm able to do many things, my dear._ Revan replied. _My knowledge is endless._

 _Can you help us to get out of here?_ She asked hoping that he might be able to help them escape.

 _I'm afraid I can't help you with that._ He replied. _My powers are limited. The only thing I can give you is solace and knowledge._

A sudden frustration enveloped her realizing he won't be able to help.

 _I can feel your frustration._ Revan said. _I know exactly how you feel. Don't let him get to you. He will try anything to break you. But don't give him the satisfaction._

 _How can I not give him the satisfaction?_ Satele asked. With a saddened tone she added. _He took my powers away. I'm at his mercy right now._

 _Not entirely._ Revan replied.

 _What do you mean?_ She asked.

 _There is a greater power within you that didn't just help you with the Emperor's defeat, but also this hidden gem is keeping your strength up right now._ Revan said.

 _What power?_ She asked confused.

 _There are no coincidences in life._ Revan started to explain. _Everything that happened to you until this point was for a reason. Every single action and choice brought you here to this point in time. The people you've met, the man you married was always your true destiny. It was your calling and you have diligently followed it to lead you on your path. The power within you that is keeping you safe is the most precious thing you can ever ask for._

 _What is it?_ Satele anxiously asked.

A small chuckle left his mouth and then he said.

 _You are with child my dear. And not just any child, but a very powerful one indeed._

 _Child?_ She asked with disbelief. _I'm pregnant?_

 _Yes._ Revan replied.

An instant shock took over her. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. This unexpected news came as a great surprise. There was a tiny life within her and this thought gave her an extraordinary feeling of confusion mixed with happiness. Then as she was about to ask another question, suddenly her eyes popped wide open bringing her back to reality. Staring at Adraas, she let out a deep growl, and with an angry tone, she demanded.

"Let me out of here."

The look in her eyes made Adraas swallow hard. It reminded him of the day in Malgus's bedchamber. Although she was confined and drugged up, still she gave him the shivers every time he thought about that day. Quickly, he grabbed one of the needles and jammed it into her shoulder. Somehow she resisted the drug better than Malgus or Lana. This was the third time he had to administer it, otherwise, she would have broken out and this was the last thing he wanted to happen.

As the drug coursed through her body, she relaxed and closed her eyes.

Malgus let out a sigh of relief. He had used those types of machines on others before and he knew not many survived the torture process. To watch her being tortured was the worst thing he could have witnessed. Feeling powerless and useless, he clenched his teeth and let out a deep animalistic growl looking at her pale, sweat-drenched complexion. He wished for nothing more but to get out of his restraints and kill the son of a bitch. Then Adraas turned to face him and with a sly grin, he said.

"I think she had enough for today." Then he turned back to Satele and after a few seconds of contemplating, he said. "We still have a few days to go before we reach Dromund Kaas. I think I have some fun before we get there."

Saying that he unlocked Satele's straps and picked her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Malgus asked as his pulse skyrocketed.

Holding her limp body in his arms, he walked toward the door, and as he turned around, he said. "You know exactly what I'm going to do."

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Malgus ferociously roared watching Adraas leaving the chamber.

Ignoring Malgus, Adraas stepped out and headed toward his bedchamber. Opening the door he walked inside and placed her body down on the bed. Then he took out several needles and put them inside his nightstand.

Sitting down beside her, he watched her sleeping. Her enticing lips slightly parted as she took a few shallow breaths. Reaching out, he gently ran his thumb over the soft texture of her lips. Then he touched her face and her hair. Leaning closer, his face hovered over hers, taking in every little detail of her beautiful complexion. From her long, dark eyelashes, his eyes traveled to her nose and then to her lips. The last kiss they shared was not for his liking, however, this time it will be different. She was not fully awake and he wanted to feel those lips on his again without her protesting.

Pressing his lips to hers, he forced her mouth open.

The sweet taste of her lips felt pleasantly good making him excited.

Then he gently bit down on her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Sliding his hand down her neck, he was about to place his hand beneath her top, when the hologram projector suddenly beeped in. Quickly, he let go of her and stood up. Then he walked to the table to take the call.

"My Lord." He said bowing his head as Lord Angral's projected image appeared in front of him.

"What a great surprise." Adraas said feeling irritated.

"The council wants details about what happened at the prison." Lord Angral said. "Make sure you'll provide them with information."

"Yes my Lord." Adraas replied. Then he added looking at his superior. "The Chiss were defeated but the prison suffered a lot of damage. We lost some parts of it, including Revan's cell."

"Do you think he is dead?" Lord Angral asked.

"I don't think anyone would have survived the blast that destroyed that part of the prison." Adraas replied.

"He is not just anyone, you know that right?" Lord Angral asked intently looking at him.

"Yes of course." Adraas replied feeling annoyed by his questions.

However, there was one thing he kept for himself not wanting Lord Angral to know about it.

There was one ship that unfortunately got away and he had good reason to believe that Revan was on that ship. After questioning Lana, which took him a good effort to get anything out of her, he found out why they came to the prison.

He was still greatly surprised about them single-handedly defeating the Emperor and managing to free her ancestor. He knew Satele was powerful, but he had never thought she was powerful enough to able to pull off what she did.

Since their arrival to Lehon, he was getting intel about them from Lord Darkspanner. Right away, he wanted to go there to collect them, but by respecting Lord Darkspanner's wishes he stayed away and patiently waited for them to leave the Revanites.

After she told him about Satele's connection to Revan's spirit, he was certain Lord Darkspanner wanted to use her to get to him. He was aware of her fascination with Revan, knowing that she would do anything just to get him back. Although removing Revan from his prison cell and delivering his body was never in his plans, his false promise to her was just an excuse to get his hands on Satele and Malgus. He just couldn't pass on an opportunity like that.

With the Emperor's death came his great promotion. Now Lord Angral took over the Empire, making Adraas the Emperor's Wrath.

Staring at the holographic image, Adraas said.

"I'm looking forward to bring the Empire into new heights."

"Very well." Lord Angral's voice boomed over the intercom. "Make sure she is not harmed. I want to deal with her personally."

"Yes my Lord." Adraas replied feeling anxious knowing that he has already done some damage. He didn't want to think about what would Lord Angral do if he would find out that he already disobeyed his orders.

"What about Lord Malgus?" The Sith asked.

"He is confined and drugged up." Adraas replied.

"What a shame." Lord Angral said. Then he added. "He could have been one of the greatest."

"Indeed my Lord." Adraas said with a frown and then saying farewell, he disconnected the call.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he walked back to Satele and then looked down on her body.

The thought of having her was very tempting, but he didn't want to bring Lord Angral's wrath down on his head by disobeying him.

 _It's not worth it,_ he sourly thought. Then a small smile appeared on his face thinking about what Malgus must have felt at the moment. This sweet thought made him laugh waking Satele up.

Through her foggy mind, she heard someone laughing. Then as she opened her eyes, she saw she was in someone's bedchamber lying on a bed. Instantly her hands ran over her body making sure she was fully dressed.

"Don't worry." She heard Adraas's voice. "I'm not going to do anything."

"What…is…. going on?" Satele asked staring at him standing at the foot of the bed. "Why am I here?"

With a frown, he looked at her and said.

"To punish your husband."

"Punish him?" She asked confused.

"What do you think he is thinking right now knowing that you are in my bedchamber?" He asked as he walked to the closet and started to remove his armor.

"You bastard." Satele growled feeling weak and lightheaded. Slowly, she sat up and got up. She didn't want to lay in his bed. Even the thought of his sheets touching her gave her a nauseating feeling. Slowly, she staggered to a chair and slumped down on it.

Then she looked toward the closet and saw him taking his clothes off. Quickly, she averted her eyes not wanting to look at him.

"Yes I am a bastard, you're right about that." He said as he walked toward her wearing nothing but a pair of long pants. Gazing at the floor, she looked at his feet and wished that she could have attacked him, but she knew this was futile. She was in no condition to do something like that.

"Look at me." He said.

Lifting her head, she looked up to see him standing in front of her. To her amazement, his whole upper body was covered with intricate tattoos. Their design reminded her of his peculiar mask. From his wide chest, she looked into his eyes and asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for the glory of the Empire." He replied.

"Your Empire is falling apart." She said with a taunting voice. "Your Emperor is dead."

With a small chuckle, he said.

"The Empire would never fall."

Squatting down in front of her, he looked at her and asked.

"How did you do that? How did you manage to kill him?"

"He was a weak fool." Satele replied intensely gazing into his eyes.

"I know for sure he wasn't weak or a fool." Adraas replied with distaste. He didn't like her attitude and suddenly his hands shot out slapping her on the face.

"You will show respect." He growled looking at her astonished face.

Her left cheek burned from his touch, but she didn't want to show him that it bothered her.

Then he stood up and stepped away from her. The look on her face suddenly reminded him of his mother. How many times he had seen his father doing the _exact same thing to her or worse,_ he thought disheartened thinking about his awful childhood. Growing up on Dromund Kaas was never easy for him. Being the only child, his life was like hell because of his abusive father. He still remembered the day when his mother died. This sorrowful memory always haunted him. During one of his raging moments that day, his father finally managed to kill her causing extreme agony for young Adraas. She was the only person who ever loved him and cared for him and to lose her was an immense blow to deal with. After her death, life became much worse when his father's attention turned on him. Every single day he had no choice but to endure his verbal and physical abuse. His body became the temple of his father's aggression, scarring him for life.

When he got old enough to defend himself, he managed to trap his father and tortured him to death. The scars that he left behind now were covered up with tattoos, hiding beneath the dark ink.

Walking up to the closet, he pulled out a long rope and approached her.

He didn't want to take the chance of her turning on him in the middle of the night.

"Stand up." He ordered her.

"What are you doing?" She asked eyeing the rope in his hands.

"Making sure that you'll stay put." He replied gesturing for her to put her arms down.

Wrapping the rope around her body, he placed her back on the chair, then he wrapped the end of the rope around the chair's legs. He was certain the drug would last until morning, but before he went to bed, he gave her another shot just to be on the safe side.

* * *

The night went torturously long. Blankly staring at the floor, Malgus's mind was in great turmoil thinking about what he was doing to Satele. He felt broken and defeated thinking about Adraas having his hands all over her body, making her his.

This angering thought kept him up all night. Only for a few hours, he managed to doze off when one of the soldiers came in to give him another shot.

Hours later he heard the door open again and saw Satele walking in followed by Adraas. Looking at his arrogant face made Malgus's mind go dark. As he looked at Satele, she slightly shook her head signaling for him to stay quiet.

After he placed her back into the contraption, Adraas turned to Malgus and asked.

"Did you sleep well?"

Not saying anything, Malgus stared him down. If looks could kill Adraas would have been dead. With a sly grin, he nodded his head toward Malgus and then walked out leaving them alone.

After he left, Malgus looked at her and as he was about to ask, she swiftly spoke up.

"Nothing happened between us."

"Please don't lie to me." Malgus said feeling hurt.

"I'm not lying." She assured him. "He only did this to make you miserable."

Malgus let out a sigh of relief, and then a small smile appeared on his face.

Satele wanted to tell him about the baby, but she knew they were listening to their conversation and she didn't want them to know about her pregnancy. Staying quiet, she wished to tell him this great news later. She still held hope that once they reach Dromund Kaas Lord Marr or Scourge and his Chiss army would rescue them. If it was a different situation, she would have never put faith in a Sith Lord, however, she had no choice on this matter. She didn't want to think about what would their punishment be. What they did was an atrocity and she was certain their penalty would be death.

* * *

The next day they arrived at Dromund Kaas.

As they were escorted up the stairs toward the Dark council's palace, Satele glanced at Lana, whose haunted eyes gazed forward. She looked broken and Satele wondered what they did to her. Then her attention turned to Malgus walking in front of them escorted by Imperial soldiers. His wide shoulders were hunched making his tall frame _look smaller,_ she thought disheartened.

The palace was surrounded by hundreds of people. They all came to see the traitors. Their loud shouting gradually quieted down, as they stepped inside the building and headed toward to council's main chamber.

With folded arms, Darth Marr anxiously looked at them walking in shackles, escorted by soldiers and Lord Adraas. Marr couldn't see his face, but he was certain beneath that mask his smug face was beaming with pleasure. Then his attention turned to Malgus and the girls. He couldn't believe what they did. When he found out that they left Lehon, he had a bad feeling about their impromptu trip. But he had never imagined that they were going to do something extremely dangerous and utterly mindless. The Emperor's defeat was not something he had foreseen, and this greatly surprised him. However, Lord Scourge's actions did not surprise him at all. He wished to meet him again and let him know how he felt about his careless actions.

Looking at them, he felt angry and somehow responsible for what happened. He knew their penalty would be death and to think about losing them, especially losing Lana gave him a painful feeling inside.

Then his eyes landed on Lord Anglar, who confidently sat on the Emperor's throne now.

Marr was not happy about this outcome. His promising plans to make changes within the Empire were now nulled and void, making him angry and bitter.

Then he looked at Vowrawn, who approached Lord Adraas and said.

"Welcome home my Lord."

"My Lords." Adraas bowed his head. Then he said. "I brought you the traitors. Let your decision bring justice down their heads."

"You did well my Lord." Vowrawn said eyeing Malgus and the women behind him. Then he stepped closer to Malgus and as he looked into his eyes, Vowrawn said.

"You are a disgrace and you will be punished accordingly."

Then he walked up to Lana and said.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you. You will also face justice Lana Beniko."

Then his attention turned to Satele. Standing in front of her, he stared into her eyes and in a cold tone, he asked.

"Do you feel satisfied that you have achieved something that hadn't been achieved in a millennium?"

Staying silent, Satele gazed into his piercing eyes, and then she looked at the ground.

"You have nothing to say...Jedi?" Vowrawn asked looking at her.

When she didn't reply, he turned away from her and looked at Lord Angral.

"Let the trial begin."

While Malgus listened to their bickering, his mind was on Lord Adraas. Feeling his piercing gaze on the back of his head, Adraas turned around and looked at Malgus. The coldness in his eyes gave him a slight shiver down his spine. He always considered himself a great warrior. However, he knew if they were to fight, he sensed that Malgus would defeat him in hand-to-hand combat.

"She is extremely dangerous." One of the council members spoke up. "She needs to be eradicated."

"She has the blood of Revan." Another council member said. "Once she is turned to the Dark Side, we could use her."

"I disagree." Another member spoke up. "She is too dangerous to keep around. And what makes you think you can turn her?"

Satele felt her heart was beating so fast it was going to burst through her ribcage at any moment. She didn't want to die. She didn't want any of them to die. Thinking about the baby, she almost spoke up at one point to let them know about her pregnancy, but then she changed her mind. She was certain that if they decide to leave her alive, once she gives birth they would take the child from her and use him or her for their twisted advantages. If it was her destiny to die, then she just has to accept it. She was glad that she never told Malgus about it. It would have been devastating for him to know that he would lose not only her but their child as well.

"I know what they did was a horrible act, but let's face it." Darth Marr spoke up. Looking at Lord Angral, he said. "Because of their actions, now you are sitting in the exact same spot where Lord Vitiate used to sit. All I'm asking is that instead of sending them to their deaths, which would be quick and done, we would condemn them to carbon freezing and locked them away.

"Why would you want to do that?" Vowrawn asked looking at Marr.

"To sleep an endless dream and unable to wake up from it would be more frightening than any given torture you could ever make them go through."

"But they would be still alive inside those pods." One of the council members spoke up in anger. Then he added. "I say let them be tortured to death."

"I say yes to that." Another member said looking at Vowrawn. "Torture to death would be a deserved way to go."

"Don't forget my Lords." Marr spoke up again. "Not everyone survives the process of being frozen." Marr hoped the council would take his proposal in regard. He also hoped that they were strong enough to survive the process, and with time, he might get a chance to free them and that is what he planned in his head.

After taking everything into consideration, Lord Angral stood up and signaled for everyone to quiet down.

When the chamber quieted down, he walked up to the prisoners, and one-by-one, he looked at them. Stopping in front of Lana, he said.

"Prepare a pod for her."

With frightened eyes Lana looked at him and then she looked toward Marr. Then two soldiers grabbed her by the arm and whisked her away.

With heavy heart, Satele watched her being taken away. Then she looked at Lord Angral who stood in front of Malgus.

Scoffing, Lord Angral looked into his eyes and with distaste, he said.

"You, however, will get a deserved punishment and be put away until the end of time."

Saying that he lashed out and struck Malgus in the chest with his Force powers, rendering him to his knees.

As the powerful energy rushed through his body, Malgus tried to keep himself in control. However, by losing his powers, he was more vulnerable than ever. The pain in his chest was indescribable and with an anguished roar, he collapsed at the feet of Lord Angral.

"Do you have anything to say or confess before your final punishment?" Lord Angral said looking at Malgus's crumpled form.

Satele had a hard time seeing him being treated like this. She wanted to lash out and kill them all for hurting him. When the third time he was struck in the chest, with an angry roar Malgus yelled.

"I killed Vindican." With flaring nostrils he added. "And when I'm back, you will end up just like him."

Hearing his confession, Vowrawn's suspicion about Vindican's death was finally confirmed. He never believed that the Jedi killed him. And now he knew the truth.

While down on his knees, Malgus forced himself to look at Satele. He knew this was the last time he might see her and he wanted to get this terrible burden off his chest. With a tormented expression, he gazed into her eyes and in a sorrowful voice, he said.

"I killed him Satele. I cut him down. I'm so sorry."

First, it didn't register with her who he was talking about.

As she looked into his pleading eyes she realized that he had been lying to her since they met. The weight of his words felt like crushing her soul. His confession ran raw and deep, tearing her heart apart. _How could you do this to me?!_ She wanted to ask, but no words were coming out of her mouth. The great shock she felt at the moment was beyond belief. The confusion was overwhelming making her speechless. In an instant, millions of thoughts invaded her mind.

Slamming his fist to the ground Malgus yelled at her.

"Say, something woman! ANYTHING!"

"Prepare a pod for her as well."

Lord Angral instructed looking at Satele's pale complexion.

Although his hatred for the Jedi was undeniable, however, to get his son back, he had no choice but to make a treaty. His deal with the Jedi was Satele in exchange for his son. The pointless bickering about her fate within the council did not matter at all. She was going back to Coruscant and that was his final decision.

As the two soldiers grabbed her to take her away, the only thing Malgus saw was her eyes. There was a mixture of sadness and disappointment in her piercing gaze, but also hatred as well. And that was the most painful thing for him to see.

"Please forgive me." He panted as she was taken away.

"SATELE!" He roared after her. "SATEEEEEEEELE!

Behind his mask, Lord Adraas cracked a wide smile. He couldn't believe how good it felt to see his longtime nemesis fall from grace. He didn't just lose the council's support but he also lost the love of his life. And that was something truly worth witnessing.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello everyone! I know, I know...this chapter was a very emotional one. I promise you it will get better a little. I wasn't looking forward to writing this chapter, however, it was a necessary evil to bring certain punishment on Malgus for killing Kao Cen Darach.**

 **Feel free to let me know your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"We cannot wake him up." Lord Scourge said looking at his wife's concerned expression. "And you my love are not strong enough to control him. He would take over your mind."

"How did this happen?" She said looking at her husband with disbelief.

"Somehow, his mind split from his body, most likely due to the torture he was put through for centuries of imprisonment." Scourge explained. "The only thing we have is the body of a pure evil who cannot be unleashed."

Walking to the window, Lyrna looked out to the street watching the local Chiss going about their business. After they barely escaped the space station, they decided it was best if they came back to Csilla, instead of Lehon. The memory of Lana being captured still upset her. At that moment, she felt helpless, and if she had stayed to help her, she wouldn't be here today. For weeks now, they've been hiding here from the Empire. But she knew sooner or later someone would find them.

"So what are we going to do with him?" She asked turning away from the window.

"If we take him to the Revanites, I'm afraid that Lord Darkspanner would wake him up and then we would unleash the true fury of Revan on not just the Republic but on everyone else." Lord Scourge replied.

"But he can't stay here." She protested. "The Empire already looking for us. We have to leave before we get my people and my family into more trouble."

"Then we have to go where no one would look for us." Lord Scourge replied with a frown.

She was about to ask where he wanted to go when there was a knock on the door.

Instantly she froze up. As her wide crimson eyes found his, she shook her head signaling for him not to answer. However the knocking grew more persistent and turning around, Scourge ignited his weapon and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Open the door Scourge." Darth Marr's voice drifted through the door.

For a split second, Scourge hesitated. Then he asked.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." Marr replied. Then he added. "If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to destroy it."

Opening the door wide, Scourge stared down on the Sith and then he motioned for him to step inside.

"Why are you here Marr?" Scourge asked holding his weapon in front of him. "And how did you find us?"

"I have connections." He replied, and then he asked. "Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"Are you here to arrest us?" Scourge asked looking at his mask.

"If I was here to arrest you, do you think I would have knocked?" Marr asked.

Reluctantly, Scourge deactivated his weapon. Then Marr's eyes landed on the pod containing Revan's body. "What are you going to do with him?" He asked.

"Nothing." Scourge replied feeling aggravated by this unexpected visit. Turning to his wife he said. "Get the ship ready."

Nodding her head, she suspiciously looked at Marr and then left the house.

"Are you going somewhere?" Marr asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"If you're not here to arrest us, then why are you here...Marr?" Scourge asked looking at him.

"I know you were the one who told Satele about your insane vision that you've been preaching for centuries." Marr started to say. "I knew you were behind the attack on the prison."

Walking up to the pod, he looked down on it and said. "I'll be honest with you. First I wanted to find you and kill you for what you have done to those kids."

Turning away from the pod, he looked at Scourge and said. "But then I realized I might need your help. You and I are not so different after all, and I believe that we can work out our differences and work together."

"Why would you think I want to work with you?' Scourge asked suspiciously eyeing Marr.

"Because I believe he is still alive." Marr said.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Scourge scratched his chin and said.

"I believe so too. But where he is or what he is doing right now no one knows."

"I was not aware of his plans of extinguishing the galaxy, until I had the chance to talk to Lord Malgus." Marr said with a saddened tone. "Unfortunately, we didn't have much time to talk before he was sent to his imprisonment."

With a solemn face Scourge said. "Yes I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Well, sorry would not get him or Lana out." Marr replied.

"What are you saying?" Scourge inquired.

"Lord Angral's leadership and one-sided vision is not the best interest for the Empire. We need people like Malgus and Lana and of course Satele if she choose to make a difference." Marr said. Then he looked down on Revan's pod and asked.

"How come you haven't wake him up yet?"

"I can't. Not in his current state." Scourge replied. Then he added. "He is unbalanced and extremely dangerous. He cannot be released."

"What do you mean?" Marr asked confused.

After he explained Revan's condition, for a few seconds Marr stayed quiet. Then he said. "I believe there is one person who might be able to control him."

"Are you talking about Satele?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, but she is somewhere on Coruscant locked away." Marr replied. "Believe me I tried to find out where they keeping her but she is in a top secret location."

"What is your plan?" Scourge asked.

"I wish to purge the Dark council from the filth including Lord Angral and his pet Adraas. Unfortunately, I can't do this alone."

"And you need my help?" Scourge asked with disbelief.

"Yes." Marr replied.

"Unfortunately I can't help you." Lord Scourge said. "If anyone else would discover that I have him, they would kill me and my wife and then take him. This is the last thing I want to happen."

Thinking for a second, Marr said.

"If I help you to hide him, would you want to join my cause?" Marr asked looking at Scourge's stern expression.

"Where can you hide him?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"There is no better place for him than to be in plain sight." Marr replied with a sly grin. "No one would look for him on Dromund Kaas."

"You want to bring him to Dromund Kaas?" Scourge exclaimed.

"There is a place where he can be hidden." Marr replied.

"And where is this place you are talking of?" Scourge inquired.

"In my house." Marr replied with a grin.

With an astonished face Scourge asked. "In your house?"

"No one would look for him in my home, I can guarantee you that." Marr replied. "Believe me I have no desire to wake him up. He is from the old world with old ideas that I'm trying to eradicate. However, I do not want someone else to find him either. And if I was able to track you down, someone else would find you as well. Once Satele is freed, it's up to her what she wants to do with him."

Looking at Scourge, Marr asked.

"Do we have a deal?"

Thinking for a few seconds, Scourge's mind was in turmoil. He wanted to trust Marr and knowing that he could keep Revan safe and take this burden off his shoulders was tempting. Scourge was aware that if Marr wanted to he could have come here to take them by force, but that is not what he did. And if they can free Malgus and the girls he might have a valid reason to return to Dromund Kaas and possibly help to end the corruption for once and for all.

"You said no one would know about this right?" Scourge asked looking at Marr.

"Not exactly." Marr replied. Then he added. "I have a maid who lives with me. But she is loyal to me."

With a mischievous grin Scourge looked at him and asked.

"I didn't know you have a maid?"

Cracking a smile beneath his mask, Marr replied. "Let's not push it alright."

"Alright." Scourge said with a smile. Then with a serious face he offered his hand and as the two Sith shook hands, he said. "Deal."

However, there was one thing neither Marr nor Scourge was counting on. On the far side in Wild space on the planet called Zakuul, a young warrior named Valkorion woke up from his coma. Shortly after his awakening, he set his eyes on a vision that would change everything in the years to come. His ambitious attitude and striving persona slowly started to build an Empire that Zakuul had never seen before. Within months of his position, he married his bodyguard, and consort, Senya Tirall to start a family. A family that with time would become a great force to reckon with.

While Valkorion gradually started to expand his Eternal Empire, on Dromund Kaas, Darth Marr anxiously paced in his home. Someone had moved Malgus and Lana's pod, and now they were gone before he had the chance to free them. He had no idea who was behind this act, but somehow he sensed that this person was none other than Lord Adraas. However, not having any proof of his involvement in their disappearances, Marr had no choice but to accept the fact that Malgus and Lana were gone.

 _And so was Satele,_ he thought despondently, thinking about how many times he had tried and failed to locate her. It seemed like that everything he had hoped for was crashing down on him, slowly suffocating him. Marr was getting agitated and bitter as months went by knowing that the Empire remained the same and nothing changed. Walking back to his closet, he stepped inside and opened a hidden door behind the wall. Inside was Revan's body sleeping an endless dream. Looking at him, he placed his hand on top of the pod and then letting out a frustrated sigh he closed his eyes.

* * *

It was only darkness that surrounded him in his lonely imprisonment. He had no idea how long he was locked in here. It could have been days, or weeks or even years, he didn't know. The only thing he was certain of that soon another nightmare will come again and that thought scared him the most. Floating in the endless darkness, he waited for the demons of his mind to take him to another place where he didn't want to be. This was pure agonizing torture. Every time it happened, he lost a small part of his soul leaving only an emptier shell behind.

Deeply burned into his troubled mind was nothing else but the tortuous memory of her accusing eyes. This painful image haunted him, taunted him, mocked him, and shamed him. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much he wanted to beg for her forgiveness, but she was gone, far away, and out of reach. He wanted to cry, but there were no tears to shed. He wanted to scream, but he had no voice. He wanted to tear himself apart, but there were no arms to shred himself to pieces. He was nothing, just a faint memory of himself drifting in an endless nightmare.

* * *

On Coruscant, hidden deep within a highly secured location, Satele also dreamed about things that had already passed and things that will never happen. Floating in an infinite darkness, her troubled mind never let on. She tried to get her thoughts off Malgus, but she was just unable to do that. The great disappointment he had caused was still burning raw within her wounded soul. As she tried to dismiss these painful thoughts, to her relief she heard Revan's calming voice enveloping her mind again.

 _You need to stop this Satele. You worry too much about things that have no meaning at all._

 _I've tried stop thinking about it, but it's not as easy as you think._ She replied feeling a little annoyed. Not long into her imprisonment Revan finally found her and was keeping her company for months or possibly years now, she didn't know. Time had lost its meaning in the endless void that she was trapped into. Although she could only hear his voice, still it was comforting to know that he was here for her.

 _Why can't I see you?_ She asked hoping to see his face again. She hated the darkness that constantly surrounded her.

 _Soon you'll be ready for more than just meet me._ He replied.

 _What do you mean?_ She inquired.

 _It is so much you don't know, but with time, you'll learn._ He said. _I have faith in you Satele._

 _Faith in me?_ She asked with astonishment. _How could you have faith in a traitor who would never see the light of day again?_

 _I'm certain that your status is only temporary Satele. And please don't call yourself a traitor, you are far more important than spending your time in this prison. Your destiny awaits you. But while we're here I want to teach you and pass my knowledge to you my dear. In return, I want you to teach me as well._

 _Why and what do you want to teach me?_ She inquired. _And why would you think that I would be able teach you anything?_

 _I can teach you more than you can imagine. More than what the Revanites had taught you._ He said. _And in return, through you, I can learn the new ways of this era._

Satele didn't want to think about the time they had spent at the Revanites, and she definitely didn't want to think about Lord Darkspanner. She was certain that she betrayed them, and this was an unforgivable sin. She had no idea how much she can teach him, but if this was what he wished for she was happy to oblige.

When she didn't reply, he said.

 _You have too much anger in you. I can see the glowing red aura around you every time you think of him. You need to free yourself from this burden. Otherwise you could never move on and it would only drag you down and in the end, it will consume you._

Satele knew he was right. The anger that was festering inside her was slowly eating her up. The people she trusted the most did nothing but lie and betray her. Sometimes it hurt so much that she wished for nothing but to die and end her misery.

 _I can sense you wish to kill him._ He said. _But on the other hand, you are still in love with him. This is tearing you apart, and you need to decide on which way you want to go. If you want to, I can help you to ease this great burned and get it off your chest._

 _How can you do that?_ She asked with an anxious tone.

 _Like I said before._ He resumed. _My powers are limited but I can still do something that might help you to feel better._

Satele curiously awaited on what was on his mind.

 _I can link your minds and then you can decide what to do with him._

His words left Satele flabbergasted. To hear Malgus's voice and to be able to speak to him again made her extremely nervous. She wasn't sure of she was ready to do something like this. However, if she wanted to move on, she has no choice but to confront him.

 _Am I going to be able to talk to him like I talk to you?_ She anxiously asked.

 _No Satele._ He replied. _You would be doing much more than just talk._

Satele didn't understand what he meant by saying that.

 _Are you ready to meet him?_ He asked patiently waiting on her answer.

After a few seconds of contemplating, Satele said.

 _Yes, I'm ready._

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared and she found herself at the edge of a forest surrounded by tall, snow-capped mountains. First, she thought this was just an illusion, but as she reached out and touched one of the trees, beneath her fingertips she was able to feel the rough bark of the ancient tree scratching her skin.

"Is this a dream?" She whispered pulling her hand back. Then she looked down and noticed her weapon in her hand. A sudden confusion swept over her, and then she swiftly looked around.

Not seeing anyone, she started to walk into the forest.

While dry twigs and pine needles crunched beneath her boots, Satele looked toward the sky where the sun's bright yellow rays filter through the dense canopy of the trees. It looked so beautiful and wonderful, that she suddenly started to smile and then laugh. Her sweet laughing sound carried through the forest waking Malgus up from his slumber.

As he opened his eyes, first he blinked several times not wanting to believe his eyes. Then he sat up and swiftly looked around.

"Is this another dream?" He murmured slowly standing up. But feeling the fresh grass beneath his boots, and smelling the fresh air of the forest, he knew this was more than just a dream. This felt real leaving him awestruck. Then he heard it again. It was the sweetest sound he hadn't heard in a long time. With great excitement, he rushed into the forest.

As Satele stepped out of the forest and into a wide clearing, her eyes met Malgus's, who also stepped out of the forest and stood on the opposite end of the clearing.

With an astonished expression, Malgus looked at the stunned Satele. Suddenly, his heart started to beat so fast he thought it was going to burst through his ribcage at any moment. Then a nervous smile enveloped his face and as he started to walk closer, he looked down and realized he was holding his weapon in his hand. With confusion, he stared at his lightsaber and then he heard her yelling across the clearing.

"Ignite it!"

"Satele." He said in a confused hushed tone. "What are you doing?"

Igniting both sides of her weapon, she called to him again.

"Ignite it NOW!"

Shaking his head, he said.

"I will not fight you."

"Then you give me no choice!" She yelled and then she sped toward him.

Malgus somehow knew if he doesn't defend himself, she was going to cut him in half. As her weapon came down, he quickly blocked the attack and pushed back on her.

With a perplexed expression, he yelled at her.

"Please Satele…STOP!"

Ignoring him, she kept slashing at him. The rage she felt at the moment outweighed her rational thinking to realize that he was here with her.

Malgus kept holding back while their weapons collided again and again. He didn't want to hurt her. But as he looked into her raging eyes, he knew the reason they were here was another form of punishment for him. He was afraid that this would not stop until her thirst for revenge was quenched.

While they fought, several times she used her Force powers against him, which surprised not only her but Malgus as well. This place somehow allowed them to use their full potential and Satele was taking complete advantage of it. Despite the fact that he kept trying to talk some sense into her, a few times she came very close to carve him up, pissing him off and causing him to fight back ferociously. As his lightsaber brazed the side of her leg, a wave of extreme anger took over her mind and then everything went red.

Conjuring up the Force, she sent him flying toward the mountainside, pressing his body flat against the stone wall. Malgus roared with pain as she Force pushed him inside the mountain, breaking off large chunks of stones sending them flying high into the bright sky. Then she pulled down the large pieces of rocks on his body, burying him alive.

After she buried him, it had gotten so quiet the only thing she heard was the rapid beating of her heart. Then something slightly trembled the pile of stones, causing small pebbles trickling down from the top of the pile toward the grassy ground. Then suddenly, large chunks of rocks flew in all directions, as he broke free.

Using his powers, in his rage, he picked her up and slammed her against the closest tree.

Satele felt pain rushing through her body as she hit the trunk of the tree with great force. Quickly composing herself, she pushed away from the tree and leaped over Malgus. As she landed behind him, he deftly spun around and Force grabbed her again. This time, he pulled her closer and grabbed hold of her wrist, wrenching the weapon out of her hand.

Intently looking into her wide eyes, he growled at her.

"You need to stop this."

As she tried to break free of his hold, she only felt herself struggling against it.

"Satele." He said, as his face became softer looking at her upset expression. "I know what I did was wrong and I know I deserve to be punished."

In a brink of crying, she looked into his eyes and said.

"Why…why did you lie?"

"I lied because I was scared to lose you." He replied searching her eyes. Then as he took a deep breath he added. "Look at you, you are ready to carve my heart out. This... believe me…this hurt more than anything."

A sudden mixture of feelings came over her. At that moment she wished him dead but also wanted nothing else but to feel his warm embrace again.

As tears started to blur her vision, she had to look away from his burning gaze.

"After witnessing my Master being gravely injured, an overpowering rage and fear took over me." He started to say. "I wanted to avenge my Master, and the thought of getting killed terrified me. I didn't want to die."

She wanted to say that the choices he made were wrong, but then Revan's words came into her mind about her destiny and path, and she knew that everything that happened that day was mean to be, even if it caused her pain.

"I trusted you." She said as large tears ran down her agonized face. "I gave myself to you. I married you. And I…I'm carrying your child."

Her last word left Malgus astounded making his body slightly tremble. For a few seconds, he felt speechless. Gazing into her eyes in a hushed tone, he asked.

"You are with child?"

Nodding her head, she swallowed hard looking at his astonished expression.

"Since when?" He asked.

"I found out about it while we were on the dreadnaughts." She replied.

Instantly, anger enveloped him thinking about what happened on the spaceship.

"He tortured you while you were carrying my child?" He asked with an enraged expression.

"The child is fine." She assured him, and then she asked. "Can you please put me down?"

"Only if you promise me that you stop fighting with me." He said with a serious tone.

"I promise." She replied and then he put her down to the ground. For a few seconds, his eyes roamed over her sleek figure. Then he looked at her stomach and a smile appeared on his face thinking about there was a child inside her right now. _My child,_ he thought with delight. He wished to grab her and kiss her, but he didn't think she would want this right now.

"I missed you tremendously." He said looking into her glossy eyes. "While I was alone in the darkness, the only thing kept me going forward was you Satele." Swallowing hard he said. "I know what I did was wrong and I regret it many times since then. All I'm asking is your forgiveness." Then he asked. "Will you forgive me?"

Taking a deep breath, she gazed into his eyes and for a few seconds, she contemplated on what to say. She wanted to tell him that she would never forgive him, but then she knew this would break not just his heart but hers as well.

"I'll forgive you." She said. Then lifting her hand up and as she pointed her index finger up, she said. "On one condition."

Gazing into her eyes, he said. "Yes, Satele."

"Never lie to me again." She said with a serious face.

"I promise." He replied feeling relieved by her answer. Then she pulled him closer and embraced him.

Burying his face into her hair, he enjoyed the moment, hoping this was not just a dream. It would have been devastating if he woke up from it.

Then he asked. "How is this even happening? How is that you and I are here in this place? Where are we?"

Hearing his heartbeats and feeling his strong body against hers was something she truly missed. She hoped for this moment to never end. She was about to reply, when Revan walked out of the forest. As he approached them, he said.

"I'm glad that you two are finally worked this out."

Standing in front of them, he slightly bowed his head toward Malgus and then turned to Satele and said. "You look much better."

Letting Malgus go, without hesitation, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely.

"What is going on here?" Malgus asked looking from Satele to Revan.

Letting her go, he looked at Malgus's puzzled expression and said.

"Through the Force, we are all connected in a way." Then as he motioned around with his arms, he said.

"This place is the figment of my imagination. While I was enduring centuries of torture I used to come here and find peace. This place was my sanctuary." Then he motioned toward them and said. "And now it will be yours as well."

"I still don't understand how this is possible." Malgus said. "My body is kept somewhere locked away, but I can feel everything in here."

"Our minds can trick us to believe what we want to believe." Revan explained. "What you feel right now is real because you want it to be real." Then he added. "While your body is locked away, your mind and spirit can freely travel through the Force. Time has no meaning in here. You will never grow old or die or feel hunger."

"How long can we stay here?" Satele asked searching Revan's eyes.

"As long as you want to." Revan replied. Then taking her hands into his, he said. "I wanted to bring you here earlier, but you were not ready. Your mind was in great turmoil over him, and I wanted you to find peace before your training would begin."

"Training?" Malgus asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I want to train you both. So, when the time comes you'd be ready." Revan said looking from Malgus to Satele. Then he added. "To balance between the Light and Dark, between right and wrong is what you really need to understand. As of right now, you are both blinded by the choices you make being one or another. However, to find the much needed middle ground, you need to put aside what you have been taught and start fresh."

Turning to Malgus, he said.

"You haven't been redeemed yet. Yet, you're here because of the love you feel for her. Love can be very powerful, more powerful than the Force itself."

Malgus felt strangely optimistic, causing him to believe that their imprisonment would not last forever. Although in his mind he was aware that this was not truly real, after spending time alone in great agony, he was looking forward to living a life as strange as this.

Under his teachings, they realized the importance of differentiating between what they desire and what is expected of them. Satele learned that by using the right kind of power, she could still be caring but also enforcing the right punishment without being tempted by the Dark side. When she voiced her concern about being unbalanced sometimes, Revan assured her that with time and practice she'll learn to control it. Just as he and Malak did, when they saved everyone from the Mandalorian's wrath by tapping into the Dark side of the Force.

During their training sessions, Malgus and Satele experienced many visions of the past including Revan's long time friend and enemy Malak and also from his love and precious wife Bastila. Their voices from the past still echoed through Malgus's head thinking about the choices they made. But the one that stayed within his mind was the life of Malak. Although he was a fallen Jedi disfigured by his Master Revan, at the end of his life, he indeed realized that the choices he made as a Sith were leading him nowhere but to his doom. After his redemption, he became one with the Force joining Bastila and the others before him.

While Revan also learned from them about this new age they lived in, Malgus and Satele peacefully lived their peculiar lives within the Force world that he had created, while in the real world things were changing rapidly.

The invasion of the Eternal Empire swept through the galaxy, killing and enslaving everyone. Over the years, Valkorion power had tremendously increased. By using his twin sons Arcann and Thexan, his Empire grew and expanded into territories of the Republic and also the Sith Empire leaving only devastation behind.

"What do you think is going on out in the real world now?" Satele asked one night when they were lying in each other's arms.

"I don't know." Malgus murmured.

Placing her head on his bare chest, she laced her fingers in his and with a frown, she said.

"I miss it sometimes though."

"Me too." He said. Even though he was content to be here with her and absorbing all the knowledge and training from Revan, which most of the time contradicted Vindican's teachings, he was certain this would not go on forever. As nights turned into days and days turned into nights, this world of imitation became their new prison wanting Malgus to break out from this monotone cycle.

Also there was another troubling subject they tried to avoid talking about. It was their child. In this world the child she was carrying lay dormant within her womb never to grow up. Malgus wanted to see this child and hold him or her in his arms, but this was not possible making him bitter just to think about it.

The next day while they practiced their morning exercise, sitting on a small boulder, Revan watched them. While Satele proved to me more agile with her acrobatic moves, Malgus easily kept up with her. It was a wonderful sight to see them together, but also to see Satele happy made Revan feel satisfied. Although he never had the chance to raise his child up, Revan's paternal feelings toward Satele were strong, as any father would have toward their child.

"I knew you were going to do that." Malgus said with a sly grin looking at Satele as she landed behind him.

"I don't think so." Satele chimed as she swiftly ducked down and swept his foot out from under him. Standing above him, and with a smile, she reached down to pull him up when suddenly Malgus collapsed back to the ground. Clutching at his chest, his fearful eyes locked onto Satele and before he had the chance to say anything, his body disappeared leaving Satele in extreme confusion, screaming his name over and over again.

"Welcome back Lord Malgus." Darth Marr's deep voice was coming from somewhere above him. But as he opened his eyes, there was only darkness that greeted him. In a panic, he grabbed hold of someone's hand feeling a metal glove beneath his damp fingertips. Then he heard a female voice who sounded like Lana.

"He'll be blind for a while." Lana said looking at Malgus's pale face.

Through parched lips, Malgus tried to speak up, when a hand touched his face, quieting him down.

"Shhhh, relax." A female voice said. Then he felt a surge of energy rushing through him, waking every single cell in his body. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he felt so disoriented he couldn't even form a single syllable.

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was the blurry image of Lana's blonde head looking down on him. Then as his vision started to clear, he looked around and noticed Darth Marr and Lord Scourge with his Chiss wife standing around him. Looking at her face, suddenly he realized for some reason she looked much older than he remembered.

Then the memory of Satele and their dream life came into his head and with an anguished cry, he cradled his head.

"Calm down." Lyrna said placing her hand on his arm trying to comfort him.

Shaking her hand off, Malgus looked into her eyes and asked.

"Where is she?"

"To my knowledge." Marr spoke up looking at Malgus's agonized face. "She's still on Coruscant locked up somewhere."

"NO!" Malgus roared. "She is in there waiting for me!"

With confusion, Lana looked at him and asked.

"What are you talking about?" Then she swiftly added. "You just woke up from decades of coma. Right now you feel disoriented and lost. I know the feeling believe me. I felt the same way only hours ago."

Staring into Lana's face, Malgus asked with astonishment.

"Decades? You said decades?"

"Yes, Malgus." Lord Scourge said. "You were sleeping for a long time."

Slowly sitting up, he looked at all of them and then he asked.

"What is going on? Where am I?"

Stepping closer, Marr placed his gloved hand on Malgus's shoulder and said.

"While you were locked up in here, so much had happened. I don't even know where to start."

An hour later as Malgus sat at the edge of his pod and blankly stared at the ground, his head felt like it was going to explode. The things that Marr and the others had told him were hard to digest. He couldn't believe that he slept for two decades long while the war that they started when they took back Korriban, turned into a much bigger and different one, threatening the whole galaxy. This time the war came in the form of a new Empire that did not differentiate between Sith or Jedi. They slaughter everyone equally, enslaving them to their will.

"It took me years and years of relentless searching to finally find you both." Marr said with a saddened tone. "The Empire once you knew seized to exist. With the fortunate death of Lord Angral and the rest of the council, except for Lord Vowrawn, we now fugitives in our land, trying to stay alive."

"He kept me and Lana here?" Malgus asked with anger looking around the basement. The thought that Adraas stole their pods and then kept them as trophies blinded him with rage.

"Yes." Marr replied. "And he did it in a way that it was impossible to find you."

"Where is he now?" Malgus growled through gritted teeth.

"No one knows." Lord Scourge spoke up. "As far as I'm concerned he could be dead."

"He better not." Malgus murmured hoping to meet him again.

Then he stood up, and as he staggered to the door, he said.

"I need the rest of my clothes and my weapon back."

"What are you doing?" Lana asked looking at him with a perplexed expression.

Leaning against the doorway, he looked back at them and said.

"I'm going to get my wife back."

Then he asked.

"Are you coming?"

Nodding her head, Lana walked up to Malgus and as she looked into his eyes, with a small grin, she said.

"Coruscant here we come."

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I'm so glad you are still following me on this journey :D More chapters are on the way!**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Welcome aboard." Nico greeted them tilting his cowboy hat as they walked into his ship.

"You're still around?" Malgus asked with slight amazement looking at his face. Then he added as he measured him up. "And you haven't changed at all."

Winking at Lana, Nico said. "Thank you for the priceless artifact Lana."

With a mischievous smile, Lana asked. "That little thing kept you young and beautiful?"

"Indeed, but psst." He said placing his finger in front of his mouth. "Don't spread the word please."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she gave it a squeeze and said in a hushed tone. "Your secret is staying with me."

After everyone took their seats, Nico lifted up his ship leaving Dromund Kaas behind.

While Lana engaged in a conversation with Lyrna, Gilina curiously listened to them.

"My parents were crushed after my sentence." Lana said in a sad tone. "They never truly recovered from the shame I had caused on my family."

"It's in the past now." Lyrna replied with a smile. "Stop worrying about it."

"I know." Lana replied staring at the ground. Before their departure, she wanted to look for her parents to say goodbye, but she didn't want them to know about her return, _at least not yet,_ she thought disheartened. The mission they were heading to have to be kept in secret. Hopefully they'll find Satele quickly, and after her rescue, they would return to Dromund Kaas, and then she will have all the time to explain to her parents in person the decades-old crime she had committed.

Then her eyes landed on Gilina who barely changed in twenty-four years.

"You look good." Lana said with a smile. Then she added. "I guess you are still his favorite.

Nodding her head, Gilina smiled and then placing her hands on Lana's arm she reassuringly squeezed it.

While the girls talked, Malgus with the other two Sith also engrossed in a serious conversation.

"She is dead?" Malgus asked. "How did she die?"

"No one knows for sure." Scourge replied. "But if I have to guess, I believe Adraas's hands were in her demise."

"Looks like he had enough of her." Malgus said. Then he added with distaste. "I wished to see her again. She and I had unfinished business."

"She is gone, but the Revanites are still there waiting for Revan or Satele to return." Scourge said with a serious expression. Then he added. "Unfortunately we can't return him, not until Satele is back."

"You still have his body?" Malgus asked with amazement.

"Yes." Marr replied. "I have been keeping him for decades in a safe place."

"Why haven't you waked him up?" Malgus asked, looking from Marr to Scourge.

"He is not in the right state to be awakened." Scourge said, then he quickly explained what happened.

While he spoke, parts of Malgus's mind went back to the dream world he had created. To be able to spend all that time, which didn't seem that much at all, with Satele was amazing. Because of Revan, they lived a life that Malgus was truly grateful for. He hoped that one day he would have the chance to meet him in person and thank him for everything he had done for them. Then his troubled thoughts went to his father. Once they were back, he would go and visit him and tell him how sorry he was about everything that happened. Also, he wanted to let him know that he was going to be a grandfather soon.

Thinking about the baby, Malgus felt nervous. He had no idea if the fetus had survived. Although Satele assured him that everything was all right, still he felt anxious to think about losing it.

His troubled mind was interrupted by Scourge.

"Are you even listening?"

Shaking his head, Malgus looked at him and said.

"My head is swimming with millions of thoughts right now."

"I can see that." Scourge replied. Then he turned to Marr and asked. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We have to be very careful." Marr said looking at Scourge and then Malgus. "Since the Eternal Empire took over, the Coruscant you once knew is not the same anymore." Then he added. "I have a plan, which I'm not truly happy about, but this is for the greater good."

"What plan?" Malgus asked.

Looking at Scourge, Marr said. "I was going to send you in, but then I realized that your face is like a torch in Naga Sadow's tomb, it would call attention right away."

Malgus surpassed a smile listening to Marr.

"So I decided to go in with Malgus and Lana as my children."

"Children?" Malgus asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

Turning to Malgus, Marr said. "I'm much older than you now have you noticed?"

With a grin, Malgus asked. "And how would anyone know when you are wearing that mask?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Marr said. "This is where the not truly happy part comes in."

"Don't tell me you are going to take that mask off?" Lana asked as she stood above Marr.

Looking up, he looked at Lana and said.

"When you see me without the mask, and if you dare to crack even the smallest smile, I would personally put you back in cryostasis. Do you understand Lana?"

"I promise I will behave." Lana said with a grin.

"Good." Marr said. Then he stood up and approached Nico.

After exchanging a few words with him, Nico stood up and said.

"Follow me to my treasure room."

"Treasure room?" Malgus asked looking at Nico. "What's that?"

"A place to find awesome things." Lana said with a wink.

Clearing his throat, Nico looked at Lana, and with a mischievous grin, he asked. "Speaking of awesome things, by any chance do you know what happened to the viper?"

"No clue." Lana said shaking her head.

With a frown, he looked at Lana, and then shaking his head, he started to walk toward the rear of the ship, followed by the others.

As he opened the door, Malgus was amazed by all that stolen goods that were lining up the walls taking all the space of the small room. From the different kinds of weapons, to the many colorful clothing and cyborg parts, the room looked like a flea market.

"Here you'll find anything that would strike your fancy." Nico said as he motioned for them to step inside and take a closer look.

"We need Jedi garbs and some lightsabers." Marr said scanning the room.

"Suit yourselves." Nico said with a wide grin.

Picking up a deep purple Jedi outfit, Lana placed it against her body and asked.

"What do you think, does this go with my hair color?"

"You look splendid my dear." Nico said gazing at Lana.

"Thank you, Nico, you are the best." She said with a flirty smile. Then she approached the weapons and picking up one of the lightsabers, she said. "Now I just need a matching weapon and I'm good to go."

While Lana tried out a few lightsabers, and while Marr procrastinated over what to pick, Malgus picked out a Jedi outfit that surprisingly was large enough to fit him well. Then he went to look for a weapon. As he searched amongst the lightsabers, Sith and Jedi alike, he wondered where Nico get all these from. Then his eyes landed on one of them and for a second, his breath hitched in his throat. Lifting it up, he looked at it with amazement and then turning to Nico, he asked.

"Where did you find this?"

For a second, Nico looked like he was in deep thoughts, and then he said.

"After the sacking of Coruscant, while the city was in ruins, I collected many things, including a lot of lightsabers." He said pointing to the weapon.

"Go ahead." Nico said. "Turn it on."

As the lightsaber buzzed to life a bright green glow enveloped Malgus's amazed face. He couldn't believe how ironic it was to hold the weapon of the man who once was Satele's Master, and the man who he killed so long ago."

"Now we just need to find you a pair of green contacts and you are good to go...Veradun." Lana said with a smile looking at Malgus's puzzled expression.

After everyone picked out something to wear, Lana retired to her cabin to try out her new outfit, while Malgus, Marr and Scourge analyzed the map of the Jedi temple and its surroundings.

"She has to be kept somewhere in the former Jedi temple."

"Former?" Malgus asked looking at the glowing hologram of the temple.

"During the Empire's invasion, the small group led by Adraas and Lord Anglar attacked the Jedi temple and killed everyone including the chancellor himself." Scourge explained. "Then the whole city was destroyed to show the Republic the true strength of the Empire. Then there was the treaty that lasted until the Eternal Empire arrived. Coruscant, which was always deemed to be the center of the galaxy became a place of corruption and crime."

"What happened to the Jedi?" Malgus inquired. "Where did they go?"

"They went back to Tython to start over and lick their wounds over their shameful defeat." Scourge replied.

An instant worry enveloped Malgus. If the Jedi left Coruscant, then they might have taken everything with them including Satele. He didn't want to think about losing her again now that he was so close to get her back. If worse comes to worst, he would have no choice but to go to Tython to retrieve her, and this was the last thing he wanted to think about. The planet full of Jedi was not for his liking and he knew he would not be welcomed with open arms.

After Scourge shut down the map, they talked for a while and then they all retired to their rooms. While lying in bed, Malgus held the Jedi's lightsaber in his hand thinking about that night on the space station. Every time he replayed that day in his head, he felt angry and guilty at the same time. Turning it on, he gazed at the green blade contemplating the choices he made. Then he shut it off and as he closed his eyes Satele's beautiful face appeared behind his eyelids. He missed her terribly and hoped to see her again soon. The comforting thought that Revan was keeping her company made him feel better.

"I'm coming for you." He whispered into the darkened room.

A few days later they arrived at Coruscant.

Stepping out of his bedchamber, Malgus approached the control room, where Lana and the others were waiting on him.

As he walked in, Lana whistled, and then she said in a playful cynical tone.

"Oh wow, what a handsome Jedi you are."

"Quiet woman." Malgus said with a reprimanding look.

"It looks good on you." Lyrna said with a smile.

Then everyone's attention turned to Gilina, as she walked in followed by a tall Jedi. Everyone's eyes instantly widened to see Marr's transformation. Pushing back his hood, his dark gray eyes, which matched his hair color, scanned the astonished faces. Then a small smile appeared on his pale aging face. Before Lana could speak up, Marr pointed his finger toward her and said.

"Don't you dare."

Lifting up her hands, she said with a guilty smile.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Good." Marr replied with a growl.

Looking at Malgus and Scourge, he said.

"Don't look at me like that. You are making me uncomfortable."

Malgus and Scourge glanced at each other. With a smile, Scourge said.

"I always knew you were a handsome devil beneath that mask."

"Well, that's a compliment I wasn't expecting from you." Marr said with a grin. And then he started to laugh, and then the others joined in with him.

* * *

There was a safe place at the outskirts of the city that Nico knew well, and that is where he landed his ship.

"Stay here." Marr said to Gilina planting a kiss on her lips. Then he let her go and then putting up his hood, he said to Scourge.

"We should be back in a few hours. Until then, stay low and safe."

Nodding in agreement, Scourge and Lyrna said goodbye. After Nico closed the ship's door, Marr, Malgus, and Lana took one of Nico's personal vehicle and headed toward to inner city.

"As we have discussed." Marr started to say while sitting in the driver seat. "I am your father and you are Jedi padawans under my care."

"I know…. father." Lana chimed in a sweet voice. Then she glanced at Malgus and with a mischievous grin, she asked. "Veradun, are you happy to have a sister like me?"

"I'm thrilled." Malgus replied with an unpleasant face looking at the grinning Lana.

The city was not what Malgus had imagined. The many different levels, especially on the lower ones looked like they had been abandoned for decades festered with crime. The higher they got the better the conditions were getting. However, the sensation of doom was still lingering within the grandiose place. Although most of the city areas were restored, still there were many places where they didn't have enough funding to replace the damages caused by the Empire. Those areas looked bleak and uninviting reminding him a little bit of Korriban. Malgus wondered if Satele was held at the same place where he once was held as their prisoner. However, he didn't remember where this place was, but thankfully Lana did. Getting out of their vehicle, they headed toward the ruined temple on foot.

The once proud and beautiful building now stood in ruins, reminding everyone what a true war with the Empire would cost. As they approached it, Malgus curiously gazed at the looming palace that once was the Jedi's temple that now looked only the shadow of its former self.

Although, the front entrance door was replaced a long time ago, still there were large spiderweb-like cracks on the facade running parallel with the metal door, making the front of the temple look divided into slabs of marble of all shapes and sizes.

"Whoa." Lana exclaimed as she strained her neck looking up. "No wonder the Jedi moved out."

"Lana stay quiet please." Marr said glancing her way. Then he added. "The walls have ears."

"Yes, father." Lana replied with a suppressed smile.

At the entrance were two Republic soldiers patrolling the grounds. Malgus quickly sized them up and then instinctively his hand went to the lightsaber. Then he swiftly reminded himself that he was in incognito and no one would question his identity dressed up like this.

 _They have no idea who we are,_ he thought with a grin looking at the two soldiers approaching them.

"What is your purpose here?" One of the soldiers asked Marr standing in his way.

"Greetings my friends." Marr said in a deep, smooth voice. "We came from far away to pay our respect to the Jedi temple."

"Who are you?" The other soldier asked.

"I'm no one important, just a humble father of two Jedi padawans." Saying that Marr motioned with his arms toward Lana and Malgus.

"The Jedi are no longer here old man." The soldier said sizing everyone up.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Marr replied calmly. "However, with your permission, I would like to show my children the halls of this wonderful place where I used to roam as a young padawan myself."

"There is nothing wonderful about this place anymore." The other soldier said.

"Then why are you guarding it?" Malgus asked looking at him.

"The criminals like to come here and deal with their underground comrades and vandalize the place." The soldier replied. "We're here to prevent that."

"I see." Malgus said with a grin, thinking about how easy it would be to break this one's neck. Then he quickly reprimanded himself remembering Revan's teachings about staying calm and focused on the important tasks.

Then the soldier's eyes found Lana's and a flirty smile appeared on his face.

Noticing his stare, Lana smiled back at him and said.

"As you see, our father is getting old, and before he dies, he wanted to show us where he learned everything that made him the man he is today. This place is very important to him and if you would be so kind to let us in, I would appreciate that very much."

The soldier looked from Lana to Malgus and then to Marr. Then he signaled his comrade to let them pass.

As Marr opened one side of the large door, the soldier yelled after them.

"Watch your step."

Behind the door the destruction was enormous. It looked like a huge storm went through the building knocking most of the tall supporting pillars out of the way causing the roof to cave in some places letting in the early afternoon light. The balconies that ran parallel to the main foyer were also damaged, slowly crumbling away. The marble floor had huge gashes and some deep holes that looked like endless pits. Whatever went down in here was something that Malgus had wished to be a part of.

"Adraas, you lucky son of a bitch." Malgus murmured looking around the demolished chamber. Then a sudden and scary thought came into his mind that he quickly dismissed. If Adraas had found Satele's pod, he would have taken it and would have definitely opened it.

 _No,_ he thought, _she is not with him._

He still held hope that she was here somewhere within this wretched building sleeping her endless dream.

"This way." Lana said, as she carefully tiptoed around the caved-in floor.

"If I remember correctly." She said as they made their way toward the other end of the building. "This was the place where they kept you." She said looking at Malgus, as they approached a door that led to the underground area.

"I choose not to delve on that memory." Malgus said with a grin, thinking about the chamber he was kept in.

The heavy metal door that led downstairs was locked, giving a little bit more hope for Malgus to find Satele. _It looked like someone tried to get through here before,_ he thought measuring up the damaged door. There were huge dents and smaller ones all over the surface of the door, most likely _from blaster fire and other weapons,_ Malgus thought. Then he impatiently asked.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied gazing into his eyes.

"Move back." Malgus said as he activated the lightsaber and shoved the green blade into the door slowly making a large opening for them to get through. When he carved a large enough piece out, he kicked it a few times. When the door finally gave in, it fell and traveled down the narrow stairs, causing an extremely loud sound within the temple.

"That's it, we're doomed." Lana said with a disapproval expression looking at Malgus.

"Let them come." Malgus replied feeling irritated.

"Stop it you two." Marr said looking at them both. Then activating his weapon, and as he stepped over the threshold, he said. "Let's hurry up."

At the bottom of the stairs the two doors that led to the rooms were wide open. Rushing toward one of them, Malgus looked inside to see a small corridor with another door at the opposite end also wide open. Stepping inside the room, in the green glow of his weapon he looked around. As his eyes landed on the torture machine a sudden memory of his captivity came back making him shiver a little. However, there was nothing else in the room, giving him more frustration.

"The room is empty." Lana said as she walked back from the other room.

"Why did you think they would put her here?" Malgus asked feeling irritated and angry.

"Because this place was highly secured and only known by the Jedi council." Lana replied with a frown. "This place was made to keep highly prioritized prisoners."

"We have to look elsewhere." Marr said looking at them both.

"Where?" Malgus asked.

"There is a place here in town where people like to get together and talk." Marr said with a grin. "Let see if we can find someone who likes to talk."

"What place?" Lana asked.

After leaving the temple behind, they headed back to the vehicle and then Marr drove them to a different part of the city that looked menacing enough for anyone in their right mind to enter.

Deep within the underground place where the sun's rays never reached, amongst the flickering bright neon lights and dirty gutters was a large building with full of people and aliens alike. The music that blasted from the building was heard from a mile away. There were so many people and creatures around, Lana didn't know where to look in her astonishment. Malgus, on the other hand, was not as impressed as she was. He hated crowds and people in general. He was not happy to be there, but if that is how they were going to find out where she was kept, _then let it be,_ he thought as he looked around with a displeased expression.

The sound of the music grew louder as they entered through the door.

Inside were many dancing and drinking, and brawling at the same time.

"Just keep close and stay alert." Marr said to them as they followed him in.

"This is amazing." Lana said with awe looking from left to right. There were so many inside; people kept pushing against her as she squeezed through the crowd. As the tall Chiss warrior walked past her, he grabbed hold of Lana's upper arm and as he looked into her confused eyes, he asked. "Do you want to dance beautiful?"

For a few seconds, he left Lana confused, but then she politely pulled her arm out of his grip and said.

"I would love to but I'm sorry I'm a horrible dancer." Saying that she smashed her heel on the top of his foot, making him scream with agony. "You see?" She chimed in a sweet malicious voice. "I told you I was horrible."

"Is everything alright?" Malgus asked looking at Lana and then the Chiss.

"Everything is just fine." She replied with a wide grin, sending a mocking kiss toward the blue alien.

"Keep up." Marr said gesturing for them to follow him to a large oval-shaped bar.

"I'm not going to drink." Malgus protested thinking about the last time he had shared a drink with Nico and Scourge.

"Then just pretend." Lana whispered into his ear.

Taking a deep breath, Malgus took the offered drink from Marr and then he sniffed at it. He had no desire to drink it, but then seeing Lana and Marr emptying their glasses, with one gulp, he emptied his glass, making Lana burst out in laughter.

"What are you laughing?" Malgus asked as the bitter drink ran down his throat.

"You actually drank that nasty stuff?" Lana said with a disgusted expression.

"You did the same thing." Malgus replied looking at her with confusion.

"No, I did not." She said with a mischievous smile, signaling him to look down. "I told you just pretend."

"What about Marr?" Malgus asked, but then as he looked toward the floor he saw the telltale wet spot next to his boots.

"Damn you both." Malgus said through gritted teeth as his eyes penetrated into Lana's.

While Marr was busy talking to the bartender, a delicate violet hand grabbed his shoulder. As Malgus turned around, he saw a female Twi'lek accompanied by a Togruta smiling up at his face.

"Hello, gorgeous." She cooed in a smooth voice gazing into Malgus's eyes. Running her hand over his chest plate, she twirled her fingers on the shiny surface and then she said to her friend.

"I told you he was a Jedi."

Quickly sizing him up, the Togruta said.

"I like them big and strong."

"Do you want to have some fun?" The Twi'lek asked winking at Malgus.

If he wasn't married and in love with Satele, he would have love to take both of them and have his way with them until dawn, but this was just a frivolous thought that he quickly dismissed. Nicely, he peeled her hands off and said.

"Move on ladies."

"Your loss." The Twi'lek said with a scolding look. Signaling to her friend they walked away looking for another target.

"Lovely ladies." Lana said with a grin looking at Malgus. Then she was about to say something again when her eyes grew wide looking behind him.

As he turned around to see what she was staring at, suddenly he found himself face to face with a large Human-Sith hybrid staring into his eyes.

As his tendrils slightly jiggled around his mouth, with a raspy voice, he asked. "What, you don't like my girls?"

"Oh dang." Lana whispered looking from the Sith to Malgus's stern face.

"Your girls?" Malgus asked staring into his jet-black eyes.

Scoffing, the Sith spat in front of Malgus's boots and then he said.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing….Jedi?"

Lana was certain this would end ugly if they don't leave now.

"Say it again?" Malgus asked as he moved his hand in front of his right ear, pretending he didn't hear him. "I can't hear you."

"I said." His words suddenly froze in his throat as he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs.

Stepping closer, Malgus looked into his terrified eyes and asked. "Do you mind repeating it?"

Clutching at his throat, with a squeak the Sith hybrid managed to say. "Please."

Then Marr's deep voice cut in.

"Let him go."

As he let go of the Sith, Malgus looked at Marr and then he said.

"I wasn't going to kill him."

"We cannot call attention." Marr said displeased. Then he added as he looked around seeing others looking at them. "We better go. I found out something."

After they left the bar, and while Marr drove back to the ship, he said.

"I've been here once before the Eternal Empire took over. Back then things were a little different than now. However, at that time I didn't get the information that I was looking for. But this time I was luckier."

"What did you find out?" Malgus asked with anticipation.

"After the Empire's invasion, the Jedi decided to leave Coruscant and move back to their home planet Tython." Marr started to explain.

"That's not just their home planet." Lana chimed in.

"I know Lana." Marr replied. "We all know the history of Tython. Besides that, when they left this planet, they took everything with them."

"Who told you this?" Malgus asked with a concerned expression.

"The bartender happened to know a guard who worked in the Jedi temple and loved to visit the bar." Marr replied. "When they were moving, he helped them move everything out of the temple, including Satele's pod."

"How did he remember her pod?" Malgus asked annoyed. Then he added. "It could have been someone else's."

"He said he knew her. Also, there were rumors about her killing the Emperor, and also falling to the Dark side after that, which he refused to believe." Marr said as he navigated through the city.

"He is right. She did no such thing." Malgus said defending her. "She remained who she was."

"So you are attracted to her because she is nothing like you, right?" Marr asked. Then he added. "Why did you marry her?"

Dismissing his questions, Malgus impatiently asked.

"Did they take her to Tython?"

"You didn't answer my questions." Marr pressed on.

Taking a deep breath, Malgus replied. "I like her the way she is. I wouldn't change anything about her. I married her because I love her and I believe in her." But deep inside, Malgus knew that since she came into his life, he gradually became a different person. She was like a ray of sunshine passing through the dark stormy clouds, and he truly enjoyed being with her. To think about losing her would definitely drive him into the dark where there was no light only chaos and destruction waiting on him.

"If you truly love your wife, you have to let me handle this." Marr replied.

"What are you talking about?" Malgus asked, intently looking at the back of Marr's head.

"She is not on Tython anymore but somewhere else." Marr replied.

"Where is she?" Lana asked.

"She is within the clutches of the new Empire." Marr replied.

"How do you know this?" Malgus asked feeling a headache slowly building up behind his eyes.

"The guard who helped to load her body into the ship went to Tython and guarded her there." Marr said. "But then when the Eternal Empire invaded the planet, they took everything with them. Their Emperor was mostly interested in some of the Jedi, including Satele."

"And you found all this out from the bartender?" Lana asked with disbelief.

"Bartenders are the best people to get information from." Marr replied. "And yes, with the right amount of credits, especially in a place like that, people tend to talk."

"What do you mean by handling this?" Malgus growled.

"I think Lana and I would be the best choice to get her back." Marr replied as he parked the vehicle in front of Nico's ship.

"What about me? "Malgus asked confused.

Turning around, Marr looked at him and said.

"Your anger would cost not just your death but most likely hers as well. You can't control yourself Malgus. You almost killed that fellow in the bar over some unimportant thing. You have to trust me and let me and Lana do the work."

Trying to compose himself, Malgus took a deep breath, and then he asked.

"You want to travel to Zakuul with Lana to rescue Satele?"

"Yes, precisely." Marr replied staring into Malgus's puzzled expression.

"And what am I supposed to do while you two are out there playing a valiant hero?" Malgus asked gesturing toward them.

"Return to Dromund Kaas and visit your father." Marr replied. "He misses you."

Malgus couldn't believe his ears. They wanted him to stay behind.

"What you are asking is plain nonsense." Malgus replied intently looking into Marr's eyes. Then he added. "I know I have anger issues, I'm not going to deny it, but I will not and I'll repeat, I WILL NOT let you and Lana go by yourselves to rescue Satele. She is my wife and responsibility. If anyone would rescue her it is going to be me."

Shaking his head, Marr replied.

"I knew you were going to say that, and I can't keep you away. I just hoped that for once you would listen." Then he added. "We have to return to Dromund Kaas and take my ship."

Back on Dromund Kaas, as they walked off Nico's ship, Marr turned to Malgus and said.

"Go visit your father. This might be the last time you see him." With a solemn voice he added. "We might not make it back."

Then he turned to Lana and said.

"You too, kiddo, go see your parents."

Nodding their heads in agreement, they both took off.

"Are you going to take him with you?" Scourge asked as he walked off the ship and stood beside Marr.

"I hate to do this, but yes, otherwise he would come after us." Marr replied. Then he added. "After we bring her back, we are going to wake him up."

"You think she would be able to control him?" Scourge asked.

"You heard Malgus. While they were in cryostasis, Revan was there with them, guiding them. He has a strong connection with Satele. I believe that with his help, we might have the chance to take back what's ours and eliminate the new Empire for good."

"Do you need help preparing your ship?" Scourge asked.

"I already prepared it." Marr replied.

"When?' Scourge inquired looking at Marr.

"Before we left Dromund Kaas." Marr replied.

"When are you leaving?" Scourge asked.

"In a few hours." Marr replied.

"This new Emperor." Scourge said scratching his chin. "Do you think it's him?"

"He could be." Marr replied. "But I won't know until I'm in his presence."

"If you get captured he might kill you." Scourge said. Then he asked. "Are you willing to take this chance?"

"What else is out there for us Scourge?" Marr asked looking at him. "We have been defeated, humiliated and enslaved. I was so close to getting us on the right path when this Empire invaded us. I had had enough. I want to bring peace and justice to the galaxy."

* * *

While they're reunited with their families and were getting ready to leave, in another part of the galaxy, on Zakuul, Emperor Valkorion sat on his throne seemingly lost in thoughts.

Since he became in power, his armada conquered countless worlds and enslaved many people and aliens including Jedi and Sith, bringing them all to their knees. He savored these victories that his twin sons accomplished throughout the years. However, these victories came with a prize when he lost Thexan. Although he never showed any compassion toward his children, Valkorion indeed loved them in his way. He was certain that once he achieves his goals, his children would continue his legacy by conquering others and ruling the galaxy with an iron fist.

Arcann was always a troubled child, short-tempered and aggressive. But he was loyal to him and easily controllable. Vaylin, on the other hand, was not as easy to control. She dangerously reminded him of himself. Strong with the Force and hardheaded, she was just like him. So he had no choice but to lock her up on Nathema and subject her will to his. In a way, he feared her powers, but would never openly admit it. Then his thoughts went to the mother of his children Senya. When he lay in bed at nights alone, he still missed her sometimes. She was a great person and fun to be with, but her goals regarding their children's future were never aligned with his. Her motherly instincts and love almost spoiled his plans that he had planned out for them since birth. Eventually, he had no choice but to send her away. At one point, while Vaylin was still young, she tried to rescue her from the sanatorium, _but she miserably failed,_ he thought, bringing up the memories of that night.

Standing up, he walked down the staircase and then walked past his loyal guards, leaving the throne room. His steps took him to another section of the palace. As he approached the door, the guards stood aside and after he stepped inside, he closed the door and approached the back wall, where he had pods after pods lined up in a row.

Folding his arms behind his back, he slowly paced in front of his collection, admiring the beauty of their frozen state. There were many within this room, locked inside their cage, sleeping for eternity. However, there was one special pod he liked to visit from time to time. Stopping in front of her pod, he reached out and touched it.

Locked inside was Satele Shan, the Jedi who defeated him. She still gave him nightmares when he thought about their fight. Her connection to the Force nearly matched Vaylin's, which greatly surprised him. Whereas Vaylin was already under control, she, on the other hand, was a different matter. Although he had played with the idea of waking her up and binding her will to his, still he was skeptical about her powers, therefore he dismissed this plan. _No,_ he thought, _she would stay where she is now._

Turning away from the pod, he walked out of the room and headed to his bedchamber.

As Valkorion left the room, Vaylin stepped out from behind one of the columns and approached the door. Stepping inside, she closed the door and headed toward the pods. She knew who are these trophies were having been visiting this room many times already, admiring them herself as well. With a wicked grin, one by one she looked at them, thinking about them as accessories perfectly accommodating her father's unique collections. She hoped that one day, she'd have her own collection lining up the walls of her trophy room. A few minutes passed when she heard voices behind the door. Quickly, she hid behind a dividing wall and waited to see who was coming in.

"Why are we here?" Arcann's voice was heard throughout the chamber.

"As we have discussed, I would like to show you the reward I want to get once we conquer the next target." The other man said as they walked in.

"And this reward is in my father's trophy chamber?" Arcann asked with slight confusion.

"Yes." The man replied.

"Show it to me." Arcann said.

Pressed against the wall, Vaylin listened to their conversation, and then she carefully peaked around the corner to see what they were doing. Standing in front of the pods, she watched her brother and another man that she didn't recognize stopped in front of one that encased a young female Jedi. Pointing toward the wall, he said.

"I want this one."

"What is so special about this that you want it as your reward?" Arcann asked looking at him.

"She is someone I used to know." He replied. "I would like to keep her close."

"Alright." Arcann said. "She can be yours once we accomplish our plan."

"Thank you, my prince." The man replied bowing his head. Then they left the room leaving Vaylin alone with troubling thoughts. She wondered if the plan they were talking about had something to do with her despicable father. She wouldn't mind seeing his downfall, but he was just too powerful to challenge and Vaylin gave up a long time ago trying to bring him down. _One day,_ she thought, _yes, one day someone will come and challenge him and then I can be free again._

She was about to leave the room and retire to her chamber when suddenly she heard a beeping sound. Approaching the back wall, she noticed there were flashing red and green lights accompanied by a soft beeping sound coming from a pod that was placed on the end of the line. Standing in front of it, she looked at it with curiosity and waited to see what will happen.

As the pod opened a man fell out and with a loud thud, he landed on the floor.

Squatting down beside him, she turned him around and looked at his face.

He looked to be in his early thirties with light brown hair that matched his shapely eyebrows and long eyelashes. His handsome face twitched a little when she touched his bare chest that was slowly rising with each breath. As her eyes measured him up, a smile appeared on her face. He was a perfect specimen, young and strong and _most likely a Jedi,_ she thought with interest. Using the Force, she lifted his body off the ground and held him in front of her. After a few seconds of contemplating on what to do, she made up her mind.

 _I think I'm going to keep you,_ she thought with a grin. Calling for the guards, she instructed them to get rid of the pod and warned them if they say anything about this, she would not hesitate to end their miserable lives. Then she took him to her bedchamber and cuffed him to the bed. Lying down beside him, she curiously watched him as he was coming to and wondered who he was and why her father kept him on ice.

As he slowly opened his eyes, first he couldn't see anything. The darkness that surrounded him for eternity now became a blur of images confusing him furthermore. Then he felt a hand touched his brows and as he recoiled from the touch, through parched lips, he asked.

"What...is going... on?"

"Who are you?" She asked gazing at his face.

With a frown, he turned his face toward her. Unable to see her clearly, he swallowed hard and asked.

"Who are you?"

With an evil smile, she leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"Your Mistress."

"Mistress?" He panted. Then his breathing became erratic when he realized he was restrained.

"Don't be a fool." She said tersely, watching him trying to free himself from the cuffs. She could sense that he was slowly regaining his powers, but she was certain that he was not powerful enough to defeat her if it came to a fight. Placing her hands on either side of his temples, she forcefully invaded his mind making him cry out in pain. After minutes of torturous mind control, she was able to break through his barrier and force him to admit to her will.

Panting hard, he opened his eyes again and looked at her grinning face.

"Shhhh." She shushed him tracing her fingers on his lips. "I know it hurts, but I can't allow you to roam freely around here. At least not for a while."

"What do you want from me?" He asked with a terrified expression.

From his lips, her fingers ran down his neck to his wide chest while her crimson eyes never left his. Then as her hands traveled further down, his terrified expression became confused. When he felt her hand touching him through his pants, he tried to move away from her, but she held him in place and said.

"Don't resist me." Then she added. "It will hurt more if you do that, I can promise you."

There was something in this man that instantly sparked her lustful desires. Maybe it was because he was a Jedi, or maybe the way his handsome innocent face stared into hers, she wasn't sure, but she knew one thing, she wanted this man more than she ever wanted anyone. Of course, she was no innocent girl, having her share of fun with others before. However, no one made her feel like this before and she truly enjoyed this pleasant sensation, thinking about having him in her bed behind her father's back.

Tugging on his pants, she pulled it off exposing his naked body. Pulling up one of her eyebrows, she looked at his manhood and then she bit her lower lip.

"Please don't." He begged, feeling the redness creeping up his face and neck.

"Shhh." She said with a wicked smile. "I can see you are not excited yet, but wait." Saying that she got up and started to remove her clothing.

With wide eyes, he watched as she removed her dress and everything with it. Her young and perfectly shaped naked body was something he hadn't seen in a long time. Her full breasts with their light pink nipples slowly rose as she took a few deep breaths. Then his eyes traveled to her arms that were marked with dark, intricate tattoos giving her a fierce look. Then his attention traveled further down to her completely shaved sex, making him swallow hard.

"I could tell you like what you see." She cooed in a cold tone looking at his erect manhood.

Getting on the bed, she placed her hips above his and as she slowly lowered herself onto him, she intently watched his face that showed no fear now but extreme pleasure.

"Now." She purred. "Be a good boy and make me happy."

As she slowly started to grind her hips with his, the amazing pleasure that took over Ven Zallow's body was something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Despite the fact that she was a Sith, and under any other circumstances he would have most likely killed her, his lusting body betrayed his usually clear-headed mind making him enjoy his time with her.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm always glad to see you are still reading and following my story! Thank you for your support.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"She is in the palace in his trophy room." Lana said as she stood in front of Marr and Malgus.

"And you know this for sure?" Malgus asked intently looking at her.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Lana asked with a sly grin folding her arms in front of her chest.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Malgus wanted to tell her, yes, but then he changed his mind. After all, he was glad that Lana was not just a good friend but an excellent spy as well, and they needed her to get inside the palace to find Satele.

Being a woman, she easily mingled with the crowd without calling too much attention. Staying on the ship with a few Chiss soldiers that Scourge had provided, Malgus and Marr patiently waited for days, before she finally returned.

"How are we going to get in there unnoticed to rescue her?" Marr asked looking at Lana.

"There is a big celebration coming up soon." Lana said.

"What celebration?" Malgus asked.

"It's something they do every year on Zakuul." Lana replied. "What I heard is their Emperor, Valkorion likes to celebrate the birth of his Empire on that day. It's going to be a big party and a lot of people would attend it, including us."

"What?" Malgus asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, you heard me right." Lana replied with a sly grin.

"What did you do Lana?" Marr asked suspiciously.

"I invited our little family." She replied with a smile.

"Not again." Malgus said with a grin. "I had enough of you being my sister."

"Oh, don't be so mean." Lana chimed looking at Malgus. Then she added. "While Marr and I will explore the dance floor." Saying that she winked at Marr. "You are going to sneak into the trophy room and rescue Satele."

With a sly grin, Malgus looked at Marr and said.

"I'm glad I don't have to dance."

"I'm glad too." Marr said with a mischievous grin looking at Malgus.

"When is this party going to take place?" Marr asked.

"In a few days." Lana replied.

* * *

Two days later, they arrived at the magnificent palace surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of guests of all kinds. It was so crowded that they had to wait in a long line to get in. Malgus was getting impatient as hours passed. He wanted to get in quickly to get to Satele, however, he had no choice but to wait in line like everyone else. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he looked around with an annoyed expression looking at the others dressed in colorful clothes and ridiculous headpieces. He never liked parties, and he hated to get dressed up, but this time he didn't mind at all. He was so close to getting to Satele and the only thing occupied his mind was she and nothing else.

When they finally arrived at the door, Marr handed the guards the three tickets that Lana had acquired days earlier, and after a few seconds of being scrutinized, they let them pass without any conflict.

As they stepped over the threshold, Malgus looked up to see an extraordinary palace with huge windows that let in the late afternoons light brightening up the immense room with its golden colors. The rich and elegant interior looked magnificent, and as he looked toward the back end, he noticed there was a staircase leading up to a large, metal throne that stood empty at the moment.

The loud conversations of the countless people and aliens filled up the room, making Malgus hate this place even more. Already seeing the blueprint of the palace, he knew where to go to get to Satele. However, he needed to do this quietly. He knew if they catch him, he'd be dead.

Then his eyes landed on a man in the white outfit with a metal mask covering half of his face. Standing near the staircase he was talking to a young woman dressed in black. From Lana's descriptions, he knew it was prince Arcann and his younger sister Vaylin. Although they stood on the opposite end of the room, Malgus could feel great powers emitting from them. Then his attention turned to Marr and Lana. In a hushed tone, he asked.

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Not long." Lana replied. "The more people will arrive the better chance you'll get to slip away unnoticed." Then she asked. "You remember where the room was, right?"

"Yes." Malgus replied.

A half an hour later while music started to fill up the crowded room, Malgus turned to Marr and said.

"See you at the ship soon." Then he quietly slipped away and headed out of the room.

While Malgus went on his mission, Lana turned to Marr and asked.

"May I have this dance?"

"Just this once." Marr said grinning at Lana. Then he held his hand out and after placing her hand into his, he escorted her to the busy dance floor.

While dancing, Lana looked around and noticed prince Arcann standing at the foot of the stairs, arms folded behind his back, scanning the crowd. This was the third time she had seen him since their arrival to Zakuul. Thankfully he never noticed her; otherwise, she would have been in trouble. She had a feeling he would have seen through her scheme.

Although her presence never called for any unwanted attention, still she was very careful around everyone. Many times during her stay, she had to hide her thoughts, not knowing who was Force-sensitive enough to sense her intentions. Then her eyes landed on Vaylin and an instant dislike enveloped her. For some reason, that woman gave her the shivers. Her powerful aura was something she had noticed before, and Lana was not looking forward to meeting her. She felt dangerous, not a person Lana wanted to pick a fight with. Then her thoughts went to Malgus, hoping he'd be successful to retrieve Satele.

As he left the chamber behind, he walked through a long, wide corridor filled with more guests and guards. Respectfully nodding his head, he forced a smile on his face as people passed by smiling at him.

He hated the thought of leaving his weapon behind. He always felt naked without it, but looking at the guards, he might be able to use some of their weapons if need be. Rushing past everyone, he headed toward the refresher. Once inside, he locked the door and walked to the window. With a frown, he looked at the window that seemed on the smaller size.

Opening it, he pushed himself up and pressed his body through its opening. The window was just large enough for him to squeeze through. Dropping to the ground, he looked around, and not seeing anyone, he headed for the west wing where the trophy room was located.

The faint smell of the coming rain was lingering in the cool air as he quietly walked through the well-kept garden. Then he abruptly stopped when he heard someone talking.

For a second, the man's voice seemed familiar. Quickly, Malgus hid behind a large tree listening to their conversation.

"After the deed is done." One of the men said. "I'm getting what was promised me, right?"

"Of course chancellor." The man said with a familiar voice. "As it was promised."

"Very well." The chancellor said. "I'm looking forward to doing more business with you in the future."

"So am I." The man said. Then he added. "I'm getting married soon, and I would like to invite you to my wedding as a guest of honor."

"Congratulations." The chancellor replied. "It would be my honor." Then he asked. "And who is the lucky lady?"

"She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met." The man replied.

"That is a fair enough reason to marry her." The chancellor chuckled. Then he asked. "Does this beauty have a name?"

"Her name is Satele Shan." The man replied.

Instantly, Malgus's pulse quickened and his eyes grew wide like saucers hearing her name from his lips.

"The Jedi?" The chancellor asked.

"She is no longer a Jedi, or at least not for decades now." The man said. "Once she is awakened, she'd be an obedient wife."

"Good luck." The chancellor said with a grin. "I hope everything works out for you just right."

"Indeed, and let's hope soon we both get what we're looking for." The man said.

Staring at the ground with gritted teeth and breathing hard, Malgus clenched his fists so hard, his pale knuckles turned even paler. Unable to see them from the shrubbery, he had no idea who these two men were. He wanted nothing more but to confront them, especially the one who had the audacity to call Satele his future wife. Malgus wished to gut the bastard to even think about waking her up and making her his, but before his anger brought the worst out of him, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew it would have been foolish to attack them. Satele was waiting for him, locked inside a room not too far from there, and he had to focus on that instead of spending his precious time and energy on some scumbag who wanted his wife for himself.

After they left, Malgus kept on going toward his destination, while his mind was in turmoil.

In the ballroom, while Marr was eyeing the delicious looking cuisine at the open bar, Lana stood at the edge of the dance floor looking at everyone with distaste. She couldn't believe how these people were having a great time while the rest of the galaxy was suffering at their expense. She felt sick to her stomach and was about to turn away when someone grabbed her by the arm and said.

"Hey beautiful, may I have this dance?"

She was about to decline his offer when she looked up and her eyes met Adraas's.

Although he looked a little older, she recognized him right away.

His grip was firm and the way he gazed into her eyes; she didn't want to refuse his offer unless she wanted to make a scene. With a forced smile, she nodded her head and allowed him to escort her to the middle of the dance floor.

Grabbing hold of her waist, he pulled her tight against his body. Then he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Hello, Lana. Long time no see."

Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes and said.

"You're nothing but a worthless bastard."

Ignoring her remark, he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the party." She replied with a smug expression.

Digging his fingers into the small of her back, he leaned closer and growled into her face.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Tell me why are you here?"

Feeling his painful embrace made Lana flinch. She knew she had been caught and now it was only a matter of time before they find Malgus and Marr. She would have never thought that Adraas was here. This was an unexpected surprise and she had to think fast how to get out of this.

"I was invited by prince Arcann." She lied hoping that he would believe her.

"Really?" He asked with a perplexed expression. Then he asked. "Who woke you up?"

"Your house was destroyed and I was found in your basement locked inside the wall." She replied with contempt.

"What about Malgus?" He asked with slight anticipation.

"He is dead." Lana replied gazing into his eyes.

A small, nervous twitch appeared in the corner of his mouth, and then taking a deep breath, he swiftly looked around and then turning his attention back to her, he said.

"I hate when I've been lied to."

"I'm telling you the truth." Lana replied feeling her pulse quickening by the seconds.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He asked as he grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her toward the staircase where Arcann stood alone.

With a racing heart, Lana watched as they approached him. She was certain she would get caught now and then she will have no choice but to fight her way out of here.

Arcann curiously watched as Adraas with an attractive blonde woman wearing a lavender dress approached him. Looking at her, he noticed right away she was a Sith that he had never met before. When they reached him, he respectfully nodded his head at Adraas and then his eyes found Lana's.

Immediately he noticed that she was afraid. There was not just fear but slight amazement in her crimson eyes that he somehow found interesting.

"My prince." Adraas said bowing his head. "I would like to congratulate you on this remarkable day of the birth of your nation."

Nodding his head, Arcann looked at him and then his attention traveled to the blonde woman.

"Prince Arcann." She said in a hushed tone lowering her eyes and looking at the floor in front of his boots. Lana's heart raced in her chest so fast, she thought it was going to burst through her ribcage at any moment, as she waited on her path to failure.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Arcann looked at Adraas and said.

"Thank you Adraas. I was just looking for her."

Staring at the ground, Lana's eyes grew wide with astonishment hearing him.

For a split second, Adraas wanted to speak up and find out if he really knew who she was, but he didn't dare to ask a question like that, not from Arcann. It seemed like he knew her and that surprised him tremendously.

"My prince." Adraas said with a small bow as he let go of her arm. Somehow he sensed that if she was here, she wasn't alone. Adraas had a feeling why she was here in the first place and after excusing himself, he rushed out of the room and headed toward the west wing.

After Adraas left, Lana looked at Arcann and bit her lower lip feeling anxious under his penetrating stare. She also wanted to excuse herself to warn Marr and Malgus about Adraas but before she had the chance to speak up, Arcann asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lana Beniko." She swiftly said greatly surprising herself that she just told him her real name.

"Lana." He said her name with emphasis. Then he asked. "Are you a friend of Adraas?"

"Me?" She said in a mocking tone pointing to her chest. "Oh no." Then she quickly stopped talking when she noticed his puzzled expression. Cursing herself replying in a disrespectful manner, she looked away from his gaze. She just couldn't help herself. The hatred she felt for Adraas for what he had done not just to her but also to Satele and Malgus took over her rational mind.

Her discomfort amused him. He had never seen a woman acting like this in his presence. They always tried to impress him with their boring ways, _but this one;_ he thought interestingly _this one was different._

"Then what were you doing with him?" He asked stepping closer.

Looking into his eyes, she wanted to tell him a lie, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that.

"I came here to take my friend home."

Frowning, he asked. "Your friend?" Then he asked again. "Who is that?"

She was about the reply when suddenly the room went quiet when Valkorion walked in followed by his guards. As Arcann turned his attention to greet his father, she swiftly walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

After Valkorion walked up to the stairs and took his seat on the throne, kneeling in front of him, Arcann's loud voice rang through the immense chamber.

"His glorious Majesty, immortal Master and protector of Zakuul, Emperor Valkorion."

Lifting up his hand, Valkorion signaled everyone to stand up and resume the party.

Turning around, and realizing that Lana was gone, Arcann swiftly scanned the crowd hoping to find her.

"We have to leave now." Lana said in a rushed tone as she reached Marr at the bar.

Staring at the Emperor, Marr felt frozen.

"A new name, a new look, but I can still recognize him." He said disheartened. "His presence is unmistakable."

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked looking at his scowling face.

"Vitiate." Marr sourly said.

"The Emperor is Vitiate?" Lana asked with amazement looking at Valkorion. Then she noticed Arcann heading their way and swiftly turning to Marr, she said.

"Adraas is here. You need to warn Malgus." Then she added. "Go now."

"What about you Lana?" He asked searching her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Saying that she quickly squeezed his hand and then let him go and turned around to face Arcann, who was almost upon them now.

Reluctantly, Marr walked away and headed out of the room.

* * *

Fortunately, there was no one around; it looked like everyone was at the party, except for two guards guarding the entrance of the trophy room. Malgus had no choice but to quickly dispose of them. When the second guard fell to the floor, he opened the door and stepped inside. The back wall of the large room was decorated with many pods of fallen Jedi and Sith, immortalized in their frozen state. Rushing to Satele's pod, he placed his hands on hers and then he let out a long shaky breath.

"I found you, my love." He whispered with a smile. Then as he measured up the pod to open it, he realized it was secured to the wall with an alarm that would immediately go off, alerting everyone in the palace.

"Damn it." He growled trying to figure out how to remove her without setting the alarm off.

He didn't have much time contemplating. Stepping back, he sent a bolt of powerful Force lightning at the pod hoping that she wouldn't feel anything. He had no choice but to short out the device to get to her. While the room was engulfed with bright white and blue colors, Malgus successfully fried the alarm, causing the surface of the pod smoke with a faint smell of burned metal.

Then he quickly caught Satele as she fell out into his arms.

Picking her up, with trembling hands, he touched her face and as he brushed her bangs away from her forehead, Malgus let out a shaky sigh seeing her alive and well.

"Satele." He said in a hushed tone gazing at her face. "Wake up my love."

"Veradun." Satele said in a low, raspy voice.

"Yes, it's me." He said with a smile.

"Is...this...a...dream?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Not a dream." He replied. Then he quickly pulled out the small bundle of clothes from underneath his top and dressed her up. Then with her in his arms, he walked toward the door. He hoped to get to the garden and then from there they would leave the palace grounds and get to the ship. However, his plans didn't go as planned, when they ran into several guards led by Adraas himself.

"Why am I not surprised!" Adraas yelled with a cynical tone. Then he added. "Put her down Malgus!"

With a raging face, Malgus looked at Adraas and then he yelled back.

"Damn you to hell!" Saying that he threw Satele over his left shoulder and as he extended his right arm, he sent a flash of powerful Force lightning toward the guards and Adraas. Then he deftly spun around and rushed toward the nearest door.

The door led upstairs and soon he found himself on the rooftop. As he stepped outside into the pouring rain, with brute strength, he swiftly jammed the door and then placing Satele into his arms again, he rushed toward the other end of the roof. There was a narrow ledge that led from one roof to the next one, like a bridge connecting the two buildings together. Carefully, he stepped onto the slippery surface and walked over to the other roof. Then he started to run toward the next one, and that is when he heard the door on the roof behind them exploded, as Adraas and his guards spilled over the rooftop pursuing them.

As the cold rain mercilessly poured down on them, Satele looked up and saw Malgus's face above hers panting hard as he ran. Trying to keep her eyes open, she wanted to see what was going on, but the rain made it impossible.

Then a huge lightning strike swept through the dark sky brightening up the rooftops.

Malgus swiftly looked around and saw there was another roof that he can get to, but after that was nothing but empty darkness beckoning them. Rushing to the top of the other building, he glanced back and saw Adraas and the guards were already on the other roof behind them getting closer.

There was nowhere to go from here and he knew he had no choice but to face them. Looking at Satele, he pressed his lips to hers. They might not survive tonight and _this might be our last kiss,_ Malgus thought, feeling despondent as she kissed him back. Then as he was about to put her down and face the coming enemy, suddenly a bright light enveloped them. Looking behind him, Malgus saw a ship hovering over the roof. Then within seconds, the loud sound of blaster fire engulfed the area, hitting the neighboring rooftops with full power.

Through the defeating sound of the blaster fire, Marr's deep voice boomed calling for them.

"Throw her up, I'll catch her!"

Grabbing Satele by the waist, Malgus threw her upward. As Marr caught her, he yelled down to Malgus.

"Get in here! NOW!"

Utilizing the Force, Malgus crouched down and pushed himself away from the roof into the ship.

With a loud thud, he landed on the metal surface of the ship's floor. Then he looked down to see Adraas standing in the rain looking up toward them. Malgus couldn't see his face, but he was sure if Adraas would have the power to kill with his look he would have been dead.

 _Another time, yes,_ Malgus thought, feeling angry looking down as the ship's door slowly closed. _Another time, we will meet again._

As their ship disappeared into the pouring rain, Adraas felt a fit of extreme anger tearing him apart. Raging on the inside, he turned to the closest guard and slammed his fist into his chest, immediately killing him with a powerful blow. Then he sent a Force lightning toward the next one killing him with torturous agony. When he was done there were at least half a dozen dead guards lying on the rooftop around him. Clenching his fists and through flaring nostrils, he breathed heavily in and out thinking about Lana's lie and losing Satele. Then he stomped off and headed back toward the palace.

"She came here to spy on us." Adraas said with malice standing behind Arcann in the trophy room looking at Satele's empty pod. "Leave her to me my prince, I'll take care of her for you." Adraas said looking from the empty pod to the back of Arcann's head.

Taking a few deep breaths, Arcann looked at the pods and then he said.

"She mentioned a friend she wanted to take home."

"She is a liar." Adraas growled. "She needs to be punished and executed."

For a few seconds, Arcann stayed quiet. Then as he turned around to face Adraas, he said.

"I'll deal with her."

"As you wish." Adraas replied with a wicked grin. He was certain Lana would die tonight.

"We still have unfinished business to tend to." Arcann said, and then he asked. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes." Adraas replied handing a small bottle to Arcann.

Taking the bottle from him, Arcann looked into his eyes and said.

"Make sure this place is cleaned up." Saying that he walked past Adraas and left the room.

As Arcann headed back to the ballroom, his mind was on the task ahead. This night was definitely different than usual but one thing he was counting on to be the same. His father never drank, but every year on this day he always had one drink to toast to the birth of his great Empire. Arcann was looking forward to toasting with him, _for the last time,_ he thought with a grin as he stepped inside the ballroom.

Valkorion watched his son approaching him holding two glasses. With a frown, he looked at Arcann and then he asked.

"What happened?"

"Nothing that should concern you father." Arcann said as he handed him the drink. "I already took care of the little issue we had with some of the guests.

"Let's toast, shall we?" Arcann said lifting up his glass.

Standing up, Valkorion signaled to everyone to quiet down. When silence enveloped the room and when all eyes were on him, he lifted up his glass and in a strong voice, he said.

"People of Zakuul. Tonight we are celebrating our great nation's birth again. Let's toast to the Eternal Empire's undefeatable success and to our glorious future."

Saying that he lifted his glass to his lips and gulped down the sweet drink. As Arcann emptied his glass, he curiously watched his father. Not even a minute passed by, when suddenly Valkorion slumped back into his chair and taking a few shallow breaths, he looked at the ground and said.

"I think I need to retire for tonight."

As he stood up, he suddenly felt dizzy and if it was not for Arcann to catch him, he would have fallen to the ground.

"Father, are you alright?" He asked gazing into his confused eyes.

"I… feel…. strange." Valkorion muttered feeling lightheaded.

"Let me help you to your room." Arcann said holding onto him.

"What...have you done...to me?" Valkorion growled at him realizing that his son had betrayed him.

"Father." Arcann said in a calm tone. "You are unwell. Let me take you to your room."

Valkorion wanted to protest and fight back, but his body wouldn't obey his mind. Whatever Arcann put into his drink made him weak depriving him of his powers.

Turning to the crowded room that anxiously watched them, Arcann said.

"My father is not feeling well. He is going to retire for the rest of the night." Then he added as he walked down the stairs with the barely conscious Valkorion.

"I should return soon. Go on with the celebration."

As they left the confused guests behind, Arcann took his father to his bedchamber and after he locked the door, he lay him down on the bed.

Valkorion tried to stay focused and awake, but his body disobeyed his mind. There was a burning pain in his chest causing his heart to beat extremely fast. With apprehension, he looked at Arcann standing above him. He wanted to speak up but his mouth wouldn't work. His tongue felt frozen and he was dangerously close losing consciousness. Clutching at the sheets, his breathing became ragged and shallow watching Arcann picking up a pillow. With raging eyes, he looked at his son and then an incoherent sound came out of his mouth.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long." Arcann said amusingly watching his father's attempt to fight his way out of this.

"I just wish I could have done this earlier. I know you wonder what is going on with you right now. The concoction you drank would alone not kill you, but I will."

Lifting up the pillow, Arcann placed it against his father's face and while he pressed down hard, he said.

"All my life, all I wanted was your love. But you never gave me anything but pain and sorrow. You made me kill my brother who I loved so much. You locked your only daughter away driving her mad in her solitude of insanity."

Pressing down harder, and with a raging expression, he added.

"All you did was to tear this family apart, but not anymore. I will have my revenge and after your death father, Zakuul will be mine."

The bed greatly trembled beneath his father as he struggled against him. But after a few minutes, Valkorion's hand slowly released the sheets as his soul left his body leaving the palace and Zakuul behind.

Slowly, Arcann lifted up the pillow and looked at his father's peaceful, pale face.

He was gone and Arcann felt nothing but contempt. The man he had known all his life as the gruesome and heartless Emperor was finally dead and this thought gave him a surge of relief and even some happiness.

Placing the pillow back beside him, Arcann walked out of the room and called for the medics. After examining Valkorion's body, the doctor said looking at Arcann and Vaylin standing beside the bed.

"Looks like his heart had failed him." Then he added. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you doctor." Arcann said nodding his head. Then he turned to the amused Vaylin and said.

"Now that our father had passed, I will take his place and you, my beloved sister will become my right hand as my new High Justice."

Stepping closer, Vaylin hugged her brother while a wicked smile appeared on her face. She was no fool, she knew exactly what happened in this room between his father and brother, and she couldn't be happier at that moment.

When Arcann returned to the ballroom, he walked up to the steps and gazed at the throne. Then he turned around and with arms folded behind him, he stood in front of the throne and in a strong voice he addressed the crowd and everyone else in Zakuul.

"People of Zakuul. The unthinkable has happened. Our beloved Emperor Valkorion is dead, succumbed to a weakened heart. As your new Emperor, I can promise you this, I will continue my father's legacy. With my leadership, we will expand the Empire with new territories and bring them under our control to serve and to die for us. Our success will set the future of the Eternal Empire's legacy for generations to come."

Loud shouting at Arcann's name suddenly broke the eerie silence of the room. Everyone who heard his message was mourning but also celebrating the new leadership. Looking around the room, Arcann felt pleased and content. _From now on,_ he eagerly thought, _things will change around here for the greater glory of my new Empire._

Leaving the cheering mob behind, Arcann headed to his bedchamber.

Inside was Lana with two guards waiting on him. As he walked in, he signaled the guards to leave the room. Then he turned to Lana and asked.

"What would you do if you were me?"

"I don't understand the question." Lana replied looking at his stern face.

Furrowing his brows, Arcann folded his arms in front of his chest and silently watched her. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, she swallowed hard and asked.

"What are you planning to do with me?"

"I don't know yet." He replied. Then he asked. "Did you tell me the truth about your friend? Did you come here to only free her? Nothing else?"

"Yes." She replied. With defiance in her eyes, she added. "And I hope that by now she is far away from here."

"Well." He said as he stepped closer. "She is definitely gone with your collaborators."

A sudden relief was shown on her face hearing that Satele was free and everyone else made it off the planet unharmed.

Standing in front of her, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"I know this act of yours should be punished, but I have a much better idea."

With a confused expression she looked at him and then she stepped back.

"What do you want?" She asked perplexed.

"Oh don't worry." He said. "I wouldn't do anything against your will, at least not in that sense."

"That's good to know." She replied with a frown.

"I want you to pledge your allegiance to me and become my spy. I could use someone like you." He said. Then he added. "If you do this for me, I'll forgive your friends and leave them be. If you refuse, I will have no choice but to give you to Adraas and let him have his way, and also I would hunt down your friends and kill them all."

Lana's mind was in turmoil over his requirements. She wanted to refuse him and tell him to go to hell, but she knew it would have been a foolish move. She was certain, if Adraas would get his hands on her, he would enjoy torturing her to death. Also, she didn't want to cause trouble for Satele and Malgus and of course to Marr. He was like a father to her and she would hate to think about causing his demise.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then opening them again, she looked at him and asked.

"When should I start?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello everyone! More chapters are on the way! Thank you for your support :D**

 **Don't forget to follow me on Pinterest, Tumblr, Twitter/editsullispice or Instagram or Facebook for some story related illustrations.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As soon as their ship touched down on the spaceport of Kaas city, with Satele in his arms, Malgus rushed out of the ship and ordered the soldiers that were waiting on them to transport them to the hospital immediately. Satele was slowly bleeding out causing Malgus to worry tremendously. He had no idea what was going on with her, but he knew if she doesn't get medical help, she would lose the baby and possibly her life.

At the hospital, while he relentlessly paced outside the surgical room, his mind was in great turmoil.

"You need to calm down." Marr said looking at Malgus.

"I can't." He replied.

"She is going to be alright." Marr said watching him pacing up and down.

"What about the child?" Malgus asked with an anxious expression.

"I'm sure the child is going to be fine." Marr replied taking a deep breath. He hoped for their sake the baby would survive. He knew exactly what they would feel if they would lose the child. He had been in the same situation before when Gilina got pregnant once. However, she was not strong enough to carry a child to full term, therefore they lost the baby in the earliest stage causing them heartache and sorrow. Quickly dismissing these old disturbing thoughts, he started to think about Lana. He felt extremely guilty leaving her behind, but he was certain that she would pull through like she always does. She was a strong individual and she knew how to take care of herself. However, he wanted to go back and try to rescue her as soon as possible.

As the door opened, simultaneously Malgus and Marr looked up staring at the doctor stepping out of the surgical room.

Looking at Malgus, he said.

"No need to worry. She is alright, so as the child."

A sudden relief was shown on Malgus's face. As his piercing gaze was on the doctor, he asked.

"What happened?"

"Her physical condition somewhat degraded while she was in cryosleep. Being pregnant and decades of cryostasis took a toll on her body." The doctor explained. "She needs to take extra precaution while she is pregnant. She cannot be exposed to any strenuous physical activity, including sexual intercourse, at least not for a while."

"Can I take her home?" He asked looking at the doctor.

"Not tonight." The doctor replied. "We would like to monitor her, but I believe she will be strong enough to leave by tomorrow."

Frowning, Malgus asked.

"May I see her?"

"Yes, you may." The doctor replied.

While Marr started a conversation with the doctor, Malgus entered the room and quietly closed the door behind.

There was a Sith nurse attending to the sleeping Satele. As she looked up, her crimson eyes met Malgus's and then slightly bowing her head, she picked up the tray from the side table and left the room through another door.

Walking up the bed, Malgus pulled a chair up and sat down gazing at her pale face.

Holding her hand in his, he kissed the back of it, while he murmured.

"I'm going to stay with you tonight."

He didn't want to leave her alone. Not that he didn't trust the doctors or the staff, but after finally seeing her again, he wanted to spend time with her. From her face, his eyes landed on the medallion nestled between her breasts. Then his gaze traveled to her stomach, and letting her hand go, he placed his hand on top of her abdomen. Closing his eyes, a small smile appeared on his face thinking about the tiny child inside her body. Then the door opened and the doctor walked in.

Turning toward him, Malgus firmly said.

"I'm going to stay here tonight."

"As you wish." The doctor said nodding his head.

After saying farewell to Marr, Malgus returned to the room and sat down in the chair watching Satele.

In another wing of the hospital, the doctor made a call.

"Lord Vowrawn." He said bowing his head at the Sith's glowing image.

"Doctor Vecron, what is the matter that you had the audacity to disturb me at this hour?" Vowrawn asked annoyed.

"My Lord, they are back with the Jedi." The doctor said. Then he added. "She is here in the hospital with her husband Lord Malgus."

"Yes, I already knew that." Vowrawn replied with a frown.

"Of course my Lord." The doctor said. "But I have some news for you that you might not know about."

With interest, Vowrawn looked at the doctor's excited face and then waited on him to continue.

"She is with child and not just any child." The doctor explained.

Sudden amazement was seen on the old Sith's face. Leaning forward in his chair, Vowrawn asked.

"She is with child?"

"Yes my Lord." The doctor replied. "Although she was kept in cryostasis for over two decades, still the fetus inside her miraculously survived. This child is extremely strong with the Force. When I ran the test right away I noticed this baby was special."

Hearing that, a slight smile appeared on Vowrawn's face.

Deep inside, he hoped that someone like her ancestor would reborn one day and bring back order to the Sith world. Although he didn't want another Revan, however, if he could help and teach the child about the ways of the Sith, he was sure his teaching would pay off one day. However, there was a tiny problem with his plans. He was certain; she would not allow him to take full control over the child's tutoring. She was not a Sith but a Jedi, which still amazed him how Malgus ended up with her, but _maybe with time,_ he thought, _she'll see my reasoning that will only benefit the child._

"Thank you, doctor." Vowrawn said and then turning off the intercom, with a smile, he leaned back on his chair.

The next morning Satele and Malgus left the hospital and headed toward Malgus's father's estate. When they arrived at the mansion, Lord Kasdar greeted them at the door by fiercely hugging his son. Then he turned to Satele, and with a smile, he said.

"Welcome back. I'm so happy to see you both again."

Then he embraced her holding her tight. Satele felt strange and utterly uncomfortable about his behavior. Reluctantly, she hugged him back. Then they were escorted into the house that _hasn't change a bit,_ she thought, looking around.

"Make yourself comfortable and in a few hours we'll have dinner." Lord Kasdar said with an eager smile.

Looking at the servants, Satele noticed they were only a few and most of them were new. She didn't see the others or Eleena and that made her a little sad.

"Where is Eleena?" Satele asked looking at Malgus's father who aged tremendously since the last time she had seen him. His piercing blue eyes that always had a look of sternness and knowing-all now looked broken and depleted.

"She is gone." He replied with a sorrowful voice. "Succumbed to a sickness that we weren't able to cure."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Satele replied. Then she looked at Malgus and said.

"I'm going to lay down."

"Go ahead." He replied. "I'll be there soon."

Nodding her head, and with the help of one of the servants, Satele walked away and headed toward the bedchamber.

"Is she doing alright?" Malgus's father anxiously asked looking after Satele.

"Yes, father." Malgus replied.

"Are you planning to have the baby here?" He asked gazing at his son.

"Yes." Malgus replied and then he motioned for his father to walk with him to the kitchen.

"Lana didn't make it back." He said as he walked to the sink to get some water.

"She's dead?" Lord Kasdar worriedly asked.

"I don't know." Malgus replied. Then he gulped down the water and re-filled his cup again. "I do believe that she is still alive. When you talk to her parents again, tell them she is going to come home."

"How are you so sure about that?" He inquired looking at his son.

"Lord Marr wants to return to get her." Malgus replied as he set his empty cup down on the counter.

"Are you going with him?' He asked frowning his graying eyebrows.

"No." Malgus replied. "I'm going to stay here."

Taking a deep breath, his father said.

"I'm glad you decided to stay. You know I'm not going to live forever, and after I'm gone, everything will be yours and the child's." With a smile, he added. "I still can't believe that I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Get used to it, because in eight months this house will be much louder than what it is now." Malgus said with a mischievous grin.

"I bet it will be." He replied with a smile.

At dinnertime, while the servants placed the mouthwatering meals in front of them, Satele appetite was at the lowest. She didn't feel like eating at all. On the contrary, she wanted to excuse herself and retire for the night. Somehow the smell of the food made her nauseated and she wanted to avoid causing an incident.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Lord Kasdar asked looking at Satele's pale complexion.

But before she had the chance to reply, suddenly extreme nausea came over her and turning to the side, she threw up on the floor beside Malgus's boots.

Putting his fork down, Malgus swiftly picked her up, while Lord Kasdar asked the servants to clean up the mess.

While he stood in the doorway of their refresher, Malgus watched Satele kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach.

"Next time just tell my father that you don't like his food, instead of making a scene." He said with a mischievous grin looking at her back.

"You're not funny." Satele replied staring inside the toilet bowl. Then another wave of nausea came over her and she threw up again.

When there was nothing else left in her stomach, after washing her face and rinsing her mouth, he gave her a towel to wipe her face and then walked her to the bed and lay her down.

"You look terrible." Malgus said with a sly grin looking at her face.

"I know." She said moaning as she tried to get comfortable. "I feel like I'm dying."

"Please don't say that." Malgus replied with a frown.

"I felt so strong when I fought the Emperor." She said gazing toward the balcony. "I felt like I was going to take over the universe, but look at me now. I'm weak and can barely hold down anything. Why is this happening to me?"

With a smile, he said.

"Because you are with child, and this supposed to be normal."

"Normal?" She asked with disbelief.

"Don't worry, it won't last forever." He said tucking her in.

"I hope not." She said with a thin smile. Then lifting up her hand, she gently rubbed his head and as she bit her lower lip, she asked.

"Do you think our child is going to be bald like you?"

"Why are you asking that?" Malgus asked with slight confusion. When she didn't reply, he cracked a smile and said.

"Believe it or not, but I used to have luscious black hair just like my mother's."

"You did?" She asked with amazement.

"Yes." He replied with a smile and then he added as he gently traced the curve of her face. "Don't worry, the baby will be beautiful, just like you."

"Oh, I hope so." Satele replied with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Satele." Malgus said with a grin. "You are meaner than I thought."

Cupping his face into her hands, she pulled him closer and as she planted a soft kiss on his lips, in a hushed tone she said.

"My handsome Sith."

"Too late to be nice." He said with a sly grin and then pulling her closer he pressed his lips to hers. Malgus truly missed these moments when nothing else mattered just them being together. As they deepened the kiss, his desire for her awakened and remembering what the doctor said, reluctantly he broke the kiss. Gently he pushed her down on the pillow and said.

"You need to relax."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she looked at him and said. "I guess I have no choice but to do that." Then as she searched his eye, she added. "I worry about Lana being there with those people and Adraas."

At the mentioning of his name, suddenly Malgus's face became angry. With an irritated tone, he said.

"One day our path will cross again, and that time I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

"Good." Satele said. "I would love to see that."

With a thin smile, for a few seconds, Malgus looked at her. Then lying down beside her, he cuddled with her until they both fell asleep.

In her dream, she saw a laboratory with many different contraptions and bottles full of clear liquids. Then she saw a blue hand reaching for one of the bottles and then everything turned purple. As her eyes popped open, she looked around and noticed within the darkness of the room her medallion was faintly glowing with a purple light. This was the second time that her peculiar dream was connected with the medallion. Lifting it up, she held it in front of her face, until the glow slowly disappeared. Frowning, she wondered what this all meant. Something was going on with the medallion and for some reason, it was connecting her to places, showing her things.

The next morning, after Malgus woke up, she told him about her dream.

After scrutinizing the medallion, he said.

"I don't see anything special about it, but next time when I see Nico, I will ask him where he found it."

Then he looked at Satele and asked.

"You said it was a blue hand?" Then he added. "Did you see who it was?"

"No." Satele replied. "I just saw a hand with three digits."

Malgus wondered what kind of species she seen. It could have been a Chiss or a Twi'lek, or even a Chagrian, but they all had five fingers unless this person she had seen in her dream lost two of its digits. And the way she described the laboratory, he had a feeling that this place was connected to the drug.

"I think this is something to do with the drug." He said with a deep frown.

"I believe so too." Satele replied. Then she added. "But why is this medallion connected to that?"

"Not sure." Malgus replied wondering what was going on with the Sith medallion.

* * *

A few days later they arrived at Marr's place.

After Gilina let them in, they walked into the spacious apartment and were ushered into the living room where Lord Scourge and his wife Lyrna were waiting on them.

"So why are we here today?" Lord Scourge asked looking at Malgus and then Satele.

"To discuss what we are going to do." Marr's voice was heard behind them as he walked into the room.

Turning around, Malgus watched Marr walking in looking casual. Standing in front of Satele, he said. "He is here in my place. I'm going to show him to you in a bit."

Looking at his handsome aging face, Satele smiled and said.

"Thank you so much for keeping him safe. He'd be glad to know that you were there for him."

"Of course we are looking forward to seeing him again." Marr replied. "However, to do that we would need you and you are in no condition to be able to control him."

Satele felt frustrated and disappointed that the chance to see Revan again was taken away from her. Since her awakening, she hadn't seen or heard from him. She missed him and was truly grateful for him being there not just for her but for Malgus as well. This was something she would always cherish. However, to wake him up, she might have to wait after the baby was born and that thought depressed her.

"He is right Satele." Lyrna said looking at her frustrated expression. "When the time comes, I can help you to connect with him, but not at the moment. You are not ready."

"Then what are we going to do?" Satele asked looking at them. "And how are we going to get Lana back, if she even still alive?"

"I know she is alive and I'm going to go back and get her out of there." Marr replied gazing into Satele's worried eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Scourge said. "Someone might recognize you and then you'd be trapped and most likely killed. No, we need to send someone else, someone who is really good at spying on others."

"Who?" Malgus asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"My cousins." Lyrna replied looking at Malgus.

"Go on." Marr said.

"They're members of the Aristocra and elite spies of the Chiss Ascendancy." Lyrna said. Looking at Marr, she added. "If you want to send a spy to Zakuul, they would be perfect for the job."

"Can you contact them?" Marr asked feeling optimistic.

"Yes, it might take me a while, but I can convince them to do this for you." Lyrna replied.

"Very well." Marr said nodding his head. "While you're doing that, we are going to check out the old Revanites camp."

"Why would we want to do that?" Malgus asked confused.

Turning to Malgus, Marr said.

"It's time for them to come home. It's been a long time since they left Dromund Kaas and we need all able bodies to fight against the Eternal Empire."

"What makes you think they are going to fight?" Malgus asked with a frown.

"We have Revan and we have Satele." Marr said gesturing toward Satele. "They will follow them, I'm sure."

"And who is going to bring them back?" Malgus asked. "You?" Then he looked at Lord Scourge. "Scourge?"

"I have a better idea." Marr replied looking at Malgus. "You'd be the best for this assignment...Lord Malgus."

Pointing to his chest Malgus said with a puzzled expression. "Me? Why me?"

"I believe you have unfinished business there and I thought why not mix business with pleasure." Marr said intently looking into Malgus's eyes.

"But she is dead." Malgus said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Indeed she is but not her puppet Chagrian." Scourge said with distaste. "He is in charge now."

Suddenly, the image of the Chagrian Sith came into Malgus's mind. _Oh, yes,_ he thought with a grin, _he was very close to Lord Darkspanner and he might know the secret of._ Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. _The Chagrian?_ Looking at Satele's medallion, in an instant, hundreds of thoughts flooded his mind.

Although, he didn't want to leave Dromund Kaas, however, now he was eager to find out if Satele's dream actually pointed to the blue alien. Malgus was certain; the Chagrian knew everything that Lord Darkspanner did, including the secrets of the wretched drug. Looking up, he said to Scourge.

"Not for long."

Turning to Satele, he was going to say something when she said with a tired smile.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine staying here."

She knew what he was going to do once he gets to Lehon. However, she didn't care what would happen to the blue alien. In her eyes, he was the same, as Lord Darkspanner and he deserved punishment, even if it meant death.

Then suddenly her eyes grew wide and quickly placing her hand in front of her mouth she rushed toward the room that she believed it was the refresher.

After a few minutes, Malgus knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm." Satele replied feeling embarrassed and sick to her stomach.

"May I come in?" He asked placing his hand on the door panel.

A few seconds later, he heard water running, and then she opened the door.

As her glossy eyes met his, he cracked a small smile and then pulling her close, he gently hugged her.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"Are you?" She asked with a scolding look.

"Yes." He replied and then pulling her face up, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"I won't be long, I promise."

"Is everything alright?" Marr asked standing behind them.

Nodding her head, she replied.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about this. Please don't be mad."

"I could never be mad at you Satele." Marr replied with a warm smile. Then he gestured for them to follow him into the bedroom.

Walking up to his closet, he opened the door and then asked her to step inside.

There was a hidden door behind the wall and as he opened it, Satele found herself face to face with Revan's sleeping body inside the pod covered with years worth of dust.

Reaching out, she touched it feeling the coolness of the metal beneath her fingertips. It was good to know that he was safe here. Looking at him, she wondered if she was strong enough to control him. When Malgus told her about Revan's condition, it made her sad and upset. She wanted to see the kind man she came to know and not a monster he had become behind this metal cage.

Letting the pod go, she turned to Marr and said.

"I'm sorry you have to wait longer than what you were expecting."

With a smile, Marr said.

"Don't be sorry Satele. I'm glad that you are here with us again." Then he turned to Malgus and said.

"Lord Vowrawn would like to see you both."

"When?" Malgus asked.

"This afternoon." Marr replied.

Nodding his head, Malgus took one last look at the pod and then they walked out of the bedroom. After Lord Scourge and Lyrna left, Malgus and Satele said farewell to Marr and Gilina as well and headed toward the Dark council's palace where Vowrawn was waiting on them.

This time when they entered, Satele didn't feel anything unusual. Although the place hasn't changed at all, the dreadful feeling she had felt here before was somehow gone.

Lord Vowrawn stood up and approached them as they walked through the room.

"My Lord." Malgus bowed his head.

"Lord Malgus." Vowrawn said looking at him. Then his eyes traveled to Satele and after measuring her up, he asked.

"How are you feeling?"

His question left Satele in awe; she definitely didn't expect something like this from him.

"I'm doing okay." She replied gazing into his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." Vowrawn said with a thin smile. Then he walked up to Malgus and said.

"Since you were gone, many things had changed here. As you see the Dark Council is no more. Beside me, Lord Marr, and Lord Scourge, there is no one else left." Saying that he gestured behind him toward the empty seats.

Then he faced them again and said.

"I have received some news from Zakuul."

"You have spies in there?" Malgus asked with confusion.

"Of course I do." Vowrawn replied with a sly grin. Then he added. "Their Emperor, Valkorion is dead. His son, prince Arcann is the Emperor now."

"How did he die?" Malgus inquired.

"A weakened heart, so they say." Vowrawn replied scratching his chin. Then he took a deep breath as he continued. "I'm afraid that the new Emperor is going to be more aggressive than his father was. I would need all the help I can get to keep us safe and keep our traditions for future generations." Saying that he looked at Satele.

"You want me to help you?" Satele asked intently looking into his eyes.

"You are a wife of a Sith Lord." Vowrawn said. "And you are carrying his child. I believe it would be fair if you would take part of my offering."

"What offering?" Malgus asked.

Turning to Malgus, he said.

"I want to establish a new council. And I want you and your wife to be part of it. I'm certain we could work together in peace for the better future of our people."

"What about my people?" Satele asked with a slight distaste. Then she added. "I think it would be fair if we would all work together regardless of where we came from."

"And what would you suggest?" Vowrawn asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

Stepping closer, she gazed into his eyes and said in a firm tone.

"The last time we were in this room, if I remember correctly, you with the others had sentenced us to imprisonment. Why would we want to work with you let alone trust you?"

"I know what happened here was not the greatest decision we had made, and I'm truly sorry for that. However, it was a long time ago and things had changed." Vowrawn said. Then he stepped closer to her and asked.

"Are you going to keep a grudge or do you want to move forward and fight with us?"

Satele knew it was best for everyone if she finds the way to work with Vowrawn. Although she didn't trust him fully, however, she didn't want to cause any unnecessary problems.

Nodding her head she said.

"Yes, I'm with you."

"You know what we are about to do had never happened here before." Vowrawn said. "We never allowed anyone within the council, unless they were Sith Lords carefully chosen by the other council members. But like I said, times had changed and as I have previously discussed it with Lord Marr and Scourge, we decided that both of you should take a seat in the new council."

Turning to Malgus, he asked.

"What do you say, my Lord?"

From Vowrawn, Malgus looked at Satele and then looking at the Sith again, he said.

"I would do anything to keep us safe. So I say yes to your proposal."

"Very well Lord Malgus." Vowrawn replied with a smile. Then he looked at Satele and asked. "Do you have a weapon, or do you want me to give you one?"

"No thank you, I have a weapon." Satele replied. Although she was greatly surprised and happy to receive her Master's lightsaber from Malgus, she still preferred her double-edged weapon to Darach's lightsaber that was lost to her now.

"Alright then." Vowrawn replied and then he looked at Malgus and said.

"Lord Marr had told me that you had an unfortunate encounter with Lord Adraas on Zakuul."

"Yes, we did." Malgus replied with contempt in his voice. Then he asked. "How come your spies never informed you about him being there?"

"There are other, more important things to worry about than a rogue Sith, who brought nothing but misfortune to this council. I didn't know about him until I was told by Lord Marr."

Then he asked. "Do you think we should worry about him?"

"He knows I'm back and he lost Satele." Malgus replied. "He might want to come after us, which is perfectly fine with me."

"Then he would bring the Empire with him, which could bring more trouble down our heads." Vowrawn said with a frown shaking his head. "We are not prepared for them yet." Then he added. "Did Lord Marr informed you about the Revanites?"

"Yes, he did." Malgus replied.

"When are you leaving?" He asked looking at Malgus.

"As soon as possible." Malgus replied already thinking about getting his hands on the Chagrian Sith.

Turning to Satele, he asked.

"Are you going with him?"

"No." Satele replied feeling a little nauseated again. Turning to Malgus, and with a pasty expression, Satele said. "I'm not feeling well. I think we better go now."

After excusing themselves, he took Satele home and then he contacted Nico.

"Do you want to go on a fun trip?" Malgus asked looking at Nico's glowing hologram in front of him.

"A fun trip...huh?" Nico asked with a sly smile. Then he added. "When are we going?"

"Meet me at the spaceport in two days." Malgus said and then he cut off the call.

A few days later, Satele anxiously watched as Nico's ship disappeared into the darkening sky that would bring the rain again. She knew she shouldn't feel nervous, both men were more than capable of taking care of themselves. However, for some reason, she couldn't shake this annoying, dreaded feeling off. She didn't know where this feeling was coming from, but she knew one thing. She didn't like it and turning around she walked back to the vehicle where Lyrna was waiting on her.

After getting in, she said.

"You worry too much. Stop it Satele."

"I know I shouldn't worry, but I just can't help it." Satele replied biting down on her lower lip.

"Well, I have some good news for you that might make you feel better." Lyrna said with a smile.

"What is it?" Satele asked.

"I contacted my cousins, and as we speak, they are on the way to Zakuul right now." Lyrna said with a gleaming face.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Satele replied feeling already better, knowing that soon they were going to find out what happened to Lana.

While Satele and Lyrna engaged in a conversation on the way to Lord Kasdar's estate, Nico's ship left Dromund Kaas behind and headed toward the old Rakata Prime system.

"Are you going to teach him a lesson?" Nico asked as he counted the credits Malgus gave him.

"You know exactly what I'm going to do to him." Malgus replied pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"I guess he deserves your wrath." Nico said making a grimacing face.

Changing the subject, Malgus asked. "Where did you get the medallion you gave me?"

"I found it on Korriban." Nico replied. "Why?"

"But where did you found it?" Malgus pressed on.

Thinking for a second, Nico said.

"I found it in a tomb near a mangled Star Map."

"Hmm." Malgus murmured looking at the ground. Then he looked up and asked. "Did you find anything else beside it?"

"Not that I can recall." Nico said. "Why are you asking about that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure what is going on with that medallion, but I know I will find out as soon as I get my hands on the Chagrian." Malgus replied.

"Do you think it was his?" Nico asked with slight amazement.

"We'll see." Malgus replied and then he gazed out the window watching the countless stars passing by.

Nico landed on the same beach they had landed before. After stepping out of the ship, Malgus's face morphed into a frown feeling the humid, warm air surrounding him. This was something he didn't miss about this place. However, this time, he came prepared. Instead of taking the usual route, they approached the Revanite's camp from a different direction. Malgus was still skeptical about them, and he didn't want to get knocked out and getting captured again. Slowly and quietly, they made their way toward the camp coming from the beach side. When the large boulders came into view, his heart started to beat faster thinking about their wedding night on this beach. Quickly dismissing the sweet thoughts of Satele, he started to concentrate on the task ahead. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He didn't want to anger hundreds of Force users by killing their current leader without a just cause. He had to be smart about it if he wanted them to follow him back to Dromund Kaas. Thankfully, he had learned to be patient from Revan and Satele and that is the type of approach he wanted to use for this mission, even though he wished for nothing but to kill him quickly.

As they approached the boulders, Malgus suddenly sensed something odd. From behind the rocks came several small flying objects toward them. Immediately, he ignited his weapon and destroyed the small vials. Then he stood there waiting for more to come. However, instead of being attacked again, a half a dozen Revanites soldiers walked out from behind the boulders and headed their way.

"Stop right there!" One of them yelled at Malgus and Nico. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We came in peace." Nico yelled back.

A few seconds went by when another soldier yelled at them.

"Nico, is that you?"

"Yes, of course." Nico shouted.

Signaling to the other soldiers to put their weapons away, the older man approached them.

As he got closer, he suspiciously looked at Nico and then with a wide smile he asked.

"How are you doing this?"

"Blame it on my mother's good genes." Nico replied with a wink.

"You lying son of a gun." The man said and then stepping closer he embraced Nico.

Malgus curiously watched them, while he also kept his eyes on the others. Then the man let go of Nico, and turning to Malgus, he asked.

"And who is your friend Nico?"

"He is someone who used to live amongst you." Nico replied.

"I don't remember him." He said eyeing Malgus.

"But do you remember his wife, Satele Shan?" Nico asked searching the man's aging face.

"You are her husband?" The man asked with disbelief.

"Yes." Malgus replied.

Suddenly, a great surprise showed up on the man's face. He was about to ask how was this possible when Nico placed his hand on his shoulder and as he lightly squeezed it, he said.

"I'll explain everything to you later. Can you take us to your leader?"

"Yes, of course." The man said nodding his head. "Follow me."

As they left the beach behind, Malgus curiously looked around to see that nothing had changed since the last time they were here. The surroundings and the houses looked exactly the same as he remembered. Instead of taking them to the wide, metal building, they headed to the temple.

Inside the cave, the air felt much cooler giving Malgus a little bit of relief from the humid weather. As usual, the altar was lit up with hundreds of red candles brightening up the inside of the temple. Looking around, Malgus didn't see the Chagrian, only the other members praying at the foot of the large Revan statue.

Then from behind the altar, the Chagrian Sith appeared.

A shadow of recognition passed his face, as he looked at Malgus and then Nico.

Approaching them, he curiously sized the two newcomers up and then he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"We brought a message." Malgus replied as his piercing gaze was on the blue alien.

"What message?" The Chagrian asked with a scolding look.

"A message from Revan himself." Malgus lied.

As soon as he said that, the temple instantly quieted down and everyone turned their way.

"From Revan?" The Chagrian asked with amazement.

"He wants all of you to return to Dromund Kaas, except for you Sith." Saying that Malgus pointed toward the tall, blue alien.

"What is this about?" The Chagrian asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"It's about justice and the truth." Malgus replied calmly.

While everyone within the temple curiously watched them, Malgus continued.

"Twenty-four years ago you and Lord Darkspanner sold out and nearly killed not just Revan but his only living descendant, my wife Satele Shan."

The Chagrian eyes twitched at the corners as he listened to Malgus. But he stayed quiet as Malgus resumed.

"Your deal with Lord Adraas cost many lives and unnecessary punishment for my wife and I and for my unborn child."

With a firm tone, Malgus added. "I'm accusing you of conspiring against your own for your own benefit. Do you deny it?"

"How dare you to come here and accuse me of such charges?" The Chagrian replied with an angry tone. Then he added. "I've been a part of this community for decades. I am a respected member." Raising his voice he added. "I AM HERE for THIS community!"

"And yet you almost caused the death of the only person you community stands for." Malgus replied intently looking at him.

Suddenly, from all over the temple loud disapproval murmurs were heard from the other members. Hearing Malgus's words, everyone anxiously looked at each other and was waiting for what would happen.

"Where is he?" The Chagrian asked.

"I told you, he is on Dromund Kaas where he belongs." Malgus replied. Then he looked around and addressed the small crowd. "He and Satele want all of you to return home. I came here to give you this message and also bring a long waited punishment for this man." Saying that he pointed toward their leader.

"Are you challenging me...Sith?" The Chagrian asked with an irritated tone.

"Yes, I am." Malgus replied staring into his accusing eyes.

A small chuckle left the Chagrian pale blue lips. "You think after all these years, you can just come back here and demand us to bow for you?" Then he added. "How do we even know you are telling us the truth about Revan and Satele? As far as I'm concerned, they can be both dead by now. How do we know this without proof?"

"They are not dead." This time Nico spoke up. "I've seen them with my own eyes. And the child she carries bears the bloodline of Revan. She and the child is your future."

Scoffing, the Chagrian expressed his displeasure. "A notorious smuggler. Now we are going to listen to a smuggler. How original."

The soldier who greeted them on the beach spoke up.

"He might be a smuggler, but I've known him for a long time and he never betrayed us."

Waves of approval murmurs were heard around them. A sudden frown appeared on the blue alien's face as he swiftly looked around seeing the uncertainty in everyone's eyes.

Then the soldier continued.

"I've been with this community since my teens, and believe me that was a long time ago. You all know me, I've trained many of you and I know the importance of respecting and trusting your leaders. But if this is true and he tried to betray us, why would we want to follow someone like him, if we can follow the TRUE leader of this community, whose name is Revan."

Turning to Malgus, he said.

"Show me the way and lead me to him."

Nodding his head, Malgus looked at him and then he addressed everyone in the room again.

"As you all know, the new Empire doesn't differentiate between Sith or Jedi. You haven't felt their wrath. However, sooner or later they will find you here, and if you don't bow to their ruling you are good as dead. And now when the father is in his grave and the son rules, we all need to work together to keep not just us safe but everyone else we care about. Come with me. Revan and Satele are waiting on your return."

For a few seconds, an eerie quietness engulfed the temple when a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair spoke up. As her icy blue eyes scanned the room, she said.

"He is right. The Eternal Empire is not something you want to take lightly. They will find us and hunt us down like they've been doing it for years now. I know I'm still new to this community, but I want to keep its traditions for future generations to come."

Walking up to Malgus, she looked him in the eyes and said.

"I'm with you. Lead me to him."

Then another person spoke up.

"Lead me to him." Then another followed. "Lead me to him."

Within minutes everyone wanted to go.

With disbelief, the Chagrian looked at them and said.

"You are all fools to listen to this man!" He yelled, as his eyes scanned the crowd. "He is tricking you. Don't be a fool!"

Then his burning gaze turned to Malgus and with a sudden move, he Force pushed him against the wall. As soon as Malgus collided with the wall, he pushed himself away and sent a bolt of powerful Force lightning toward the Chagrian that he deflected with his lightsaber.

Swiftly igniting his weapon, Malgus rushed at the blue alien while everyone around watched their fight with awe.

As the two Sith's lightsaber collided with each other a loud buzzing sound enveloped the cave. Although Malgus was strong with the Force, the Chagrian who had more experience than him, easily evaded his attacks. However, he wasn't counting on Malgus's brute strength, and at one point of their fight, Malgus managed to tackle him sending both of them flying into the masses of burning candles. Without using the Force, and with pure strength, he repeatedly punched the Chagrian in the face, until his lips cracked open and his broken nose started to bleed profusely. Then he heard Nico shouting.

"Malgus! You are on fire!"

Looking down, Malgus swiftly dabbed the fire out of his pants. Then picking him up and pulling his face closer, Malgus growled at him.

"Where did you get the drug?"

Through blood-drenched teeth, the blue alien mumbled.

"I...don't...know...what you are…. talking…. about."

Holding him by the throat, he started to squeeze, until the Chagrian's eyes grew wide like saucers. Then he growled again.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did you get the drug from?"

The only thing the Chagrian was able to say was one word that surprised Malgus.

"Byss."

 _Byss? M_ algus thought. _In the Deep Core?_

"Who is your supplier?" Malgus asked.

"I...don't know. I've never seen his...his face." The Chagrian croaked.

"You worthless liar." Malgus spat at him thinking about snapping his neck.

"My Lord." One of the Revanites spoke up. "Please don't kill him."

Reluctantly, Malgus loosen his grip and let him drop to the ground. Then he turned to face the astonished members.

Then the same person spoke up again. "I've been with him a few times receiving the packages, but he is telling the truth, we've never seen his face."

Walking closer to the Jedi, and towering over him, Malgus looked into his green eyes and said.

"This drug is extremely dangerous to us Force users. I want to find out where is this coming from and who makes it."

"For that, you have to travel to Byss." The Jedi replied.

 _I might just do that,_ Malgus thought. _And put an end to this once and for all._

"I'll go with you." The middle-aged woman said to Malgus.

Looking at her, Malgus asked.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I have my reasons." She replied with a determined voice.

Turning back to the Chagrian, Malgus picked him up and holding onto his arm, he started to walk out of the temple, followed by the others.

Once everyone was outside, he turned to them and said.

"Gather everyone who wants to come and get them ready for the trip back to Dromund Kaas." Nodding their heads, they all scattered around the camp letting everyone know.

A few hours later all of them were ready to leave Lehon behind to travel to their new destination to finally meet with Revan and Satele.

Although Malgus didn't tell them the truth about Revan's condition, he was sure once they're there, they would be glad to have Satele as their new leader, at least until it was time for Revan to return.

While traveling back to Dromund Kaas, Malgus approached the woman who volunteered to join him, and pulling her aside, he asked.

"Who are you?"

With a sly smile, she looked at him and said.

"I'm just a simple person who wants to live in peace."

Malgus sensed there was more to her than she let on.

"I think there is more to that." Malgus said searching her face. "Would you mind telling me who you really are?"

Taking a deep breath, and after making sure that no one was nearby, she said.

"I used to be someone important, someone respected and looked up to. But that was a long time ago and now I am no one, just a simple person."

"And what is the name of this used to be important and respected person?" Malgus asked with great interest.

"My name is Senya Tirall. Former wife of Emperor Valkorion, mother of his children, Arcann, Thexan and Vaylin."

The mixture of confusion and amazement on Malgus's face was _amusing,_ she thought, watching his astonished expression. Placing her hand on his arm, in a hushed tone, she said.

"Let's keep this in between us, alright?"

This woman in front of him was the mother of the new Emperor and Malgus couldn't be happier at that moment. Nodding his head in agreement, he started up a conversation with her wanting to find out what made her leave and join the Revanites.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More is on the way :D The next chapter we are going to visit Zakuul again :D Until then MTFBWU**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _The water felt good,_ she thought as she smoothly glided in the pool. While she swam, her thoughts were on Arcann. In the past few weeks, since she pledged herself to him, she had gone on a few missions already proving the new Emperor that she was perfectly capable of doing her job without him spying on her. She had to be blind not to notice his strange fascination with her. Everywhere she went, or everything she did was watched with great interest, even when she was not on a mission. Although he kept her as his prisoner, he made sure that she was satisfied while she stayed. Lana was allowed to use many of the facilities within the palace's ground, including the pool that she loved to use from time to time. If it were not for the small implant that the doctors had placed inside her to ensure her staying with the Empire, she would have felt like this was a nice vacation instead of being a prisoner.

This despicable device was equipped with a lethal dosage of a drug. If she were defy his orders and run away, Arcann would activate the device that would have slowly killed her within a few weeks. She also required wearing an earpiece that was connected to his mask. Whenever she was on a mission, he kept in contact with her knowing everything and every move that she made. Lana hated the thought to be powerless and to be controlled. She wanted nothing but to rip that wretched thing out of her, but she knew it was pointless, unless she wanted to commit suicide. The only person who had the antidote to save her life was standing at the other end of the pool, intently watching her.

Arcann watched Lana swimming his way.

Although she was his spy and also his prisoner, he still wanted to treat her fairly by allowing her to use the palace's facilities that she liked to visit. He hoped that one day she'd like it here enough that she would want to stay on her own, without wanting to escape.

Since she had pledged herself to him, he had gained more power by utilizing her skills to bring other nations into his Empire. He was amazed about how good she was to accomplish these tasks that others had failed before her. And of course not just her skills that impressed him the most, but there was another matter that kept coming back to his mind, disturbing his thoughts. It was his undeniable attraction toward her.

Every time he seen her, his pulse started to quicken and sometimes he had a hard time to concentrate when she was close. He knew this was foolish and he should have been just ignoring these feelings, but for some reason he was unable to do that, even though he had tried.

Pulling herself out of the water, Lana approached him. Wearing a red two-piece swimming suit, she looked _very pretty,_ Arcann thought astonished, watching her coming closer. This was the first time he seen her like this and the view was _truly remarkable,_ he thought with a sly grin measuring her up.

"Good morning." Lana said as she walked up to the chair and picked up a towel. "Did you come to join me?" She asked looking at his astonished face.

"Join you?" Arcann asked.

"I've never seen you or your sister using the pool." Lana replied as she dried herself. Then she added. "The water is amazing, you should try it sometimes."

Arcann wanted to say that he would have loved to join her, but since he lost his arm and scarred half of his face, he didn't like to come out here, where anyone could have seen him without his mask or his clothes. He felt insecure about his body now and he avoided places like this like the plague.

"Another mission, I guess?" Lana asked when he didn't reply.

"Not exactly." Arcann said watching her wrapping the towel around her body, covering it up.

With a frown, she looked at him and asked.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that I truly appreciate what you have done so far for the Empire." He said. Then he added. "For a token of my appreciation, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" She asked with disbelief.

"Come." He said gesturing for her to follow him.

From behind the bushes, with contempt Adraas watched as they walked into the palace. He already knew why Arcann came to collect her and that thought pissed him off even more.

He was well aware of the unsettling attraction between them, more on Arcann's side that he was sure of. The night of Satele's rescue, Adraas was certain Lana would die. However, to his great surprise, she didn't die but became Arcann's spy and right hand and this was just too bitter to swallow. He wished to get his hands on her, and go after Malgus and Satele, but Arcann forbid him to do that. Adraas was getting tired of being treated like he was no one. Thinking back on his life, he always followed the rules of others, which sometimes led him to make difficult choices. He didn't mind going out his way to achieve his goals, even if it meant to betray those who trusted him. However, the reason he sought out the Eternal Empire was none other but Satele. When he found out where her body was taken, he took the opportunity to become one with the Empire just to be close to her.

His obsession with Satele grew even more over the years. He eagerly waited for the day of the celebration knowing that the Emperor would be gone to have Satele as she was promised. Although he helped Arcann to kill his father, he also swore to keep this a secret. Adraas knew if he would defy Arcann, it would cause his demise, therefore he never tried to undermine him. But Satele was gone and Lana was taking a place that should have been his, and that made him hate Arcann almost equally to Malgus.

Every time he thought about that night, he felt like he was going to explode from the anger he felt toward Malgus. That bastard was always in his way. Taking not just the glory of the wars they fought, but also the woman he wanted for himself. Although he was much older than her now, at age forty-five he still had great stamina and his charming looks. Adraas hoped to father a few children with her to start a family that would be powerful enough to take over not just what left of the Sith Empire but also everyone else. But his dreams were crushed when Malgus showed up. Feeling annoyed and frustrated about everything, he left the garden and headed toward the one place he found within the city that catered to his needs.

There was one girl, who had the look of Satele and that is what he wanted at the moment.

When he arrived, he was greeted as usual by the owner, who was a very attractive Togruta.

"Welcome back Lord Adraas." She chimed gazing at him.

"Is she available?" He asked looking at her smiling face.

"Give me a minute and she'll be yours." She replied taking the credits from him, and then she was off walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, she came back and gestured for him to go ahead.

"She is waiting for you my Lord."

After she escorted him through a narrow, dimly lit corridor, she left him at one of the closed doors marked with a number 3.

"Have fun." She cooed and then she walked away.

Opening the door, he stepped inside the darkened room to see the girl's silhouette standing by the window waiting on him.

As she stepped closer into the light, his heart rate instantly elevated looking at her.

If it weren't for her deep brown eyes, she would have been a perfect twin of Satele. From her dark hair that was pulled into the small ponytail to her boots that were identical to Satele's, she looked like a spit image of her. Even her voice sounded a little bit like Satele's when she spoke up.

"My Lord. I'm glad to see you again."

"Come here." He said, beckoning her to come closer.

As she placed her hand into his, he swiftly pulled her closer and embraced her. Gazing into her widened eyes, he slowly traced the curve of her face and then as he gently rubbed his thumb on her lips, in a hushed tone, he asked.

"Are you going to be my little submissive Jedi today?"

Nodding her head she said. "Yes. Do whatever you wish with me my Lord."

"Good answer." He said and then he hungrily crushed his lips to hers.

As his tongue invaded her mouth, his mind went to the day on the dreadnought when she was unconscious lying in his bed.

Picking her up, he walked to the bed and placed her down on top of the covers.

Sitting down beside her, he said.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay." She said closing her eyes already knowing what he wanted from her.

For a few seconds, he looked at her, and then he brushed her bangs away from her forehead. Leaning closer, he watched her face as she slowly breathed in and out.

Gently, he kissed her enticing lips sucking her lower lip into his mouth. Then he forced her mouth open and passionately kissed her while his hand slowly traveled down her delicate neck toward the opening of her top.

As he slid his hand beneath her top, her body slightly trembled when he started to fondle with her breast.

The soft texture of her skin always made him excited and feeling her hardened nipple rubbing against his palm gave Adraas great satisfaction. He loved to touch and feel her and with a sudden move he ripped her top open, exposing her breasts. For a few seconds he gazed at her chest that slowly rose with each breath she took, and then his mouth came down on one of the nipples, sucking it into his mouth and twirling his tongue around it. A small moan left her mouth as he switched from one breast to the other, hungrily devouring her flesh, biting and licking every inch of her.

While he was occupied with her breasts, his hand slowly slid underneath her pants, grabbing onto her private parts, causing her to moan a little louder this time. Feeling her soft moist folds beneath his fingertips made his mind go wild.

Letting her go, he sat back on his heels, and grabbing hold of her boots, he swiftly pulled them off. Then he pulled her pants down, discarding them to the floor. Opening her legs up, he admired her for a few seconds and then placing his finger inside her, he started to tease her by moving his finger in and out, causing her to pant louder and whimper every time he moved.

"You like this don't you?" He asked watching her face that showed great pleasure now.

Nodding her head in agreement, he picked up his pace wanting to feel her muscles tightening around his fingers. He loved watching her reaching her peak. As months passed, he knew exactly what she liked and how she liked it. This pleasurable act gave him true excitement bringing him close to his climax.

A few minutes later a loud scream left her mouth as she came undone. A sly grin appeared on his face and then pulling his fingers out, he placed them into his mouth savoring her enticing taste. Then he leaned closer and ran his tongue over her sex, sucking the swollen bud into his mouth, making her tremble beneath his touch.

"You are so beautiful...Satele." He whispered as he gently blew onto her sex. Then picking her up, he crushed his lips to hers while she embraced him, kissing him back with extreme desire.

Then she broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck and chest until she reached his manhood. Wrapping her lips around him, she started to move her head while Adraas closed his eyes and let out a deep moan enjoying her soft lips and tongue playing with him.

Then opening his eyes, he looked down and with a hoarse voice, he said.

"Look at me."

While she diligently moved her head, she looked up to meet his gaze. There was tremendous desire in his eyes watching her pleasing him. She knew exactly what was required of her every time he visited. She had to pretend to be another woman that he had a peculiar fascination with. She didn't mind doing this for him as long as the credits were plenty and as long as he didn't hurt her, which thankfully never happened. He always made sure she was pleased first and the great pleasure he gave her was something she was always looking forward. She considered him to be one of her best clients.

"Lay back." He said.

As she lay back on the covers, he pulled both of her legs up to his wide shoulders and with one great thrust he entered her. Leaning over her and as he started to move his hips, with a wicked smile, he said.

"Close your eyes my little Jedi and beg me."

Closing her eyes, and with a loud whimper, she said.

"Please…Adraas…. please do not stop."

"Oh, I won't stop until I hear you scream again." He said as he kept on with his moves.

Every time his body collided with hers, a great desire rushed through him looking at her body trembling beneath his. Placing his left hand beneath her chin, he forced her head back into the pillows while his other hand held onto her hips watching her beautiful breasts bouncing as he mercilessly pounded into her bringing both of them closer to their amazing orgasm. In his mind this woman was Satele and that's all it needed to feel fully satisfied.

"Beg me again." He said breathlessly, feeling his climax was very close now.

"Please...Adraas...make me….ahhhhhhhhhh." She screamed as her orgasm rocked her body simultaneously with his. A low, animalistic growl left his mouth when he reached his peak. Tightly holding onto her, his body shook with great pleasure spilling his seed inside her. Opening his eyes, he amusingly watched her astonished facial expression as her body shuddered beneath his from the amazing bliss he just gave her.

"Tell me Satele, am I much better than him?"

With a smile, she replied.

"There is no comparison between you two. You are truly the best...Adraas."

Pulling up one of his eyebrows, he cracked a smile and said.

"I thought so."

Then he lay down beside her and cuddled with her for another hour.

* * *

In the palace after Lana got dressed, she was escorted into the dining room where Arcann and two others were waiting on her.

As soon as she walked in, a surprised, wide smile appeared on her face. Rushing to her mother, she fiercely hugged her and then looking at her father, she beckoned him to come closer. As the three embraced, Arcann silently watched them. He knew how much her family meant for her and he wanted to please her a little by inviting her parents over.

Lana's smile quickly turned into a worried frown as she let go of them.

"Are you their prisoner as well?" She asked with a worried tone.

"No my child." Her father replied. "He invited us to visit you."

"He said we could stay as long as we like." Her mother said in a low voice as she caressed Lana's face. Then she added. "We missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Lana replied with a smile. Then her eyes found Arcann's and with a nod she thanked him for this unexpected but lovely surprise.

Turning to her parents, she asked.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"We didn't say anything to anyone when we left Dromund Kaas." Lana's father replied.

"We didn't want anyone to know where we were going." This time her mother spoke up.

 _So, Marr doesn't know about their trip,_ Lana thought with a frown, wondering when he was going to show up. She was sure he was planning to come back to get her. However, to see her parents here was something she was not counting on, but this unexpected surprise was what she needed and she was glad to see them.

As the servants brought the dinner in and placed it on the table, Arcann turned to them and said.

"I hope you have a nice dinner. Enjoy."

"You're not staying?" Lana asked walking up to Arcann.

Turning to her, he said.

"I usually eat alone." Then he added. "I want you to have a good time with your family."

Placing her hand on his robotic arm, she looked into his eyes and said.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said gazing at her hand resting on his arm.

Letting him go, she turned around and approached the table.

While Lana had a nice dinner with her family, Arcann was eating in his room alone.

Without his mask he felt naked and exposed. He was used to eating alone, usually in his room where no one was able to see his deformed face. Lifting the fork to his mouth, he slowly chewed on his dinner thinking about Lana's next mission. There was a planet within the Deep Core where Adraas acquired the drug from that helped killing his father and also controlled Lana as well. He was curious to know what was in it and who made it. However, this time, he wanted to go with her and leave the responsibilities of Zakuul to his sister. Although at times she proved to be a little difficult, still, Vaylin loved Zakuul and its people. She was a strong individual who was perfectly capable of ruling in his place while he was on the mission.

As of Adraas, he wanted to properly introduce him to Vaylin before he leaves. While she was still in the sanatorium on Nathema, Adraas was already with the Empire helping to conquer others, proving his loyalty to Valkorion and his sons. Although not everyone accepted him, being an outsider Adraas had a hard time proving himself worthy of the eyes of the people, but Arcann had faith in him. He was certain Vaylin would be able to work with him without any problems.

He was aware how dissatisfied Adraas seemed after the ceremony, and he knew how much he disliked Lana, but whatever happened in the past between them needed to be resolved. He wanted to keep both of them around and for that reason, they will have no choice but to work out their differences.

After he finished dinner, he peeled off his clothes and headed to the refresher to take a shower. When he was done, wrapping a towel around his waist, he approached his closet to get dress, when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who had the audacity disturbing him at this hour. Walking to the door, he asked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Lana's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Placing his hand on the door panel Arcann asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Lana replied. "I just wanted to thank you." Then she added. "May I come in?"

For a few seconds, Arcann stared at the floor dumbfounded thinking about what to do. He wasn't sure what she meant by thanking him for bringing her parents here. It might be more than just a verbal way of appreciation.

"That's alright Lana." He said.

"Are you going to open the door, or should I stand out here for the rest of the night?" Lana asked with slight impatience.

The last thing Arcann wanted was for others to wonder about their relationship. He wanted to keep it professional, but he was afraid if he lets her in now, their platonic relationship could turn into something more and he was not prepared for something like this, at least not at the moment.

Cracking the door open, and making sure his left side was hidden behind the door panel, he looked at her and said.

"I'm glad that I made you happy Lana, but it's better if we talk about this in the morning."

With a frown, she looked at him and asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Then she added. "I know you've been snooping around me for weeks now. I'm really good at what I do, and I know when someone is spying on me."

Her straightforwardness always amused him. She was definitely an interesting person that is why he wanted her to stay. Even though her staying was not for her liking, Arcann wanted to keep her close.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he opened the door wider and said.

"Come in."

After stepping inside his bedchamber, Lana quickly looked around and then her eyes landed on Arcann half-naked body wrapped in a dark towel, leaving her speechless for a moment. Where his left arm was supposed to be, now he had a metal arm connected to his shoulder where his pale flesh was left scarred for life from the explosion that also scarred half of his handsome face leaving a mangled, burned flesh that never healed up properly, giving him a grotesque look.

"Please don't look at me like that." Arcann said gazing into her eyes.

"You think I find you repulsive?" Lana asked stepping closer. Lightly she ran her fingers over his scarred face, feeling his deformed, uneven skin beneath her fingertips.

"Please don't." He said in a hushed tone pulling away from her touch.

Stepping back, she said.

"You know I want nothing more but to go back to my home planet and live my life with my friends and family. I was not happy to stay here and do your biddings. I hate to feel trapped. But in these short few weeks I realized something. You are not as bad as I imagined. I think there is plenty of good in you."

"You don't know me, Lana." He replied. "I'm not a good person."

"I think you and I are similar." Lana said and then she added. "I have done some terrible things in my life, which I'm not proud of. But when I see someone like you who have been through a lot, I can relate. It was a very nice gesture from you to bring my parents here. If you were a horrible person, you would have never done something like this."

"I did it because I." He stopped in mid sentence realizing he almost said something foolish to her.

"Because you like me?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

"I know you don't feel the same." He replied with a bitter tone staring at the floor in front of her boots. "Why would you? I keep you here against your will." With a sigh he added. "Like I said, I'm not a nice person."

"But you kept your promise." Lana replied. "You didn't let Adraas to have his way and you left my friends alone, and that means a lot to me."

Then she added. "I truly appreciate that you brought my family here."

"I thought this would make you feel happy." He said with a thin smile.

"Indeed it did." She replied smiling back at him.

A few awkward seconds had passed when Arcann said.

"So...what are we going to do now?" He asked feeling his pulse quickening looking at her lips.

Placing her hand on the door panel, she looked at him and said.

"I'm going to go now and trying to get some sleep." With a mischievous grin, she added. "You should do the same."

She was about to walk out, when she suddenly turned around and cupping his face into her hands; she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good night." She said with a meek smile, and then she stepped out of the room, leaving the astonished Arcann alone.

The next few days went by fast. Lana was happy to have some quality time to spend with her family. Then on the third day, Arcann summoned her to the throne room.

Her happiness instantly went sour when she saw Adraas standing in the room with him. Thankfully she hadn't seen him since that night, but to see him again gave her a bitter taste in her mouth.

Walking up to the men, Lana respectfully nodded her head toward Arcann, but she ignored Adraas.

Behind his mask, Arcann cracked a small smile looking at Lana. Instead of being dressed as usual, this morning she looked casual in her sleeveless top and form-fitting pants with knee-high leather boots.

"Lana." Arcann started to say. "I summoned you here today because I want the both of you to bury the past and start anew." Saying that he looked at Adraas who slowly measured Lana up with a displeased expression.

With a piercing look Lana looked at Adraas and then she said while addressing Arcann.

"You are asking me the impossible. I could never forgive this monster."

"My Lord." Adraas said. "I told you she is hard to please."

"Lana." Arcann said stepping closer to her. "You must find a way to make this work."

The first thing she wanted to say was why? But she knew if she resists it would only give her disadvantage against Adraas and she didn't want to give him this satisfaction. She had to be smart and swallow her pride and give in, at least for now. _Your time will come soon,_ she thought looking at Adraas's smug face. She hated that Arcann put her on the spot, making her do something against her wishes. Looking at him, she said.

"Alright. I forgive him."

"Good choice Lana." Arcann said feeling positive about this. Then he added. "I also wanted to discuss our next mission."

After the meeting, Lana excused herself to retire to her room. She felt annoyed and angry and wanted to stay away from everyone. _I'll get you back for this_ , she swore to herself while she paced in her room. In a few days they were leaving on a new mission. She was not happy that Arcann wanted to accompany her, but he was the Emperor and she had to obey him. She didn't understand why he wanted to go with her, but he might have his reasons and she didn't want to question him.

* * *

In another wing of the palace Vaylin was having a great time. With her father's passing her position, as a High Justice was something she had came to love. For the first time in her life she felt free and this made Vaylin happy.

As he lathered her body up in the shower, her thoughts were on the days ahead. Her brother was leaving and she was left in charge for the time being. She couldn't wait to boss everyone around.

"It's going to be marvelous." She said with a wide smile looking at him.

Staying quiet, Ven Zallow chose not to say anything. He definitely didn't want to disagree with her. He did that a few times already causing nothing but agony for him. She was someone he didn't want to quarrel with. It was always the best option to stay on her good side, and by pleasing her; he also gained some satisfaction as well.

Although she used him for her own needs, never in his life had he have this much sexual intercourse before and this was one thing that he also enjoyed as well. His life as a Jedi Master was always as usual. On Coruscant in the Jedi temple on a daily basis, he taught many of the padawans, including his own apprentice Aryn. Every time he thought about her a great sadness came over him. He had no idea what happened to her, or the others. He wished to see Coruscant again, but he knew it was a futile thinking. He was trapped here with no chance to leave. The small device that one of the doctors had planted inside him was keeping him here; otherwise he would have found the way to escape already. After decades of imprisonment, the last thing he wanted to do was to die. Thinking about that he was displayed as a trophy in Valkorion's chamber made him bitter and extremely frustrated. The vague memory of his capture was still etched into his mind.

He couldn't recall all the details, but he remembered one thing.

It was the cold, menacing eyes of Valkorion.

This was the last thing he saw before the endless darkness took over.

"What are you thinking about?" Vaylin asked looking at his solemn face.

"Your father." He replied gazing into her eyes.

With a grimacing face, she asked.

"Why are you thinking about him?"

"He was the one who tricked me and then trapped me." He replied.

"And I'm glad he did." She said in a flirty tone wrapping her arms around his neck. With a smile, she looked into his eyes and said. "Forget the past and forget your Jedi order. Those are meaningless right now."

"The Jedi order meant everything to me." He said in a hushed tone as she started to nibble at his neck. Then as she started to kiss his chest, he added. "Without them, my life is meaningless."

"Tell me more." She mockingly said lowering herself in front of him.

"I am a." His breath hitched in his throat as she started to play with him. Letting him go, she looked up and said. "Keep talking. I want to hear everything...again."

While she resumed her teasing, holding onto the walls of the shower, Ven Zallow was lost in the amazing sensations again, making his speech slurred and incoherent.

* * *

"Please tell Marr that I'm okay and soon I will see all of you again." Lana said to her parents, as they were ready to say goodbye to their daughter.

"Are you planning to come home?' Her mother worriedly asked. "You think he would let you?"

"I'm not sure what he would do, but I have a good feeling that everything is going to work out just fine." Lana replied with a smile.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked looking at Lana's face.

"Mother." Lana replied with a scolding expression. "You are imagining things."

"I'm old, but not senile yet." Her mother replied with a mischievous grin. Then she added. "I just hope that he'll realize how precious you are and eventually he'll let you go."

"As you see mother, I am treated well." Lana replied trying to convince her mother that everything was all right.

"We know that." Her father replied. "Still, you are his prisoner doing his biddings."

"Father." Lana said looking at him. "This is not final. It's not going to be my destiny." With a softer tone, she added. "You worry too much about me. I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Of course." Her father replied with a tired smile. "Even as a child, you were always an independent person gifted with the power of the Force." Then he added. "We are hoping to see you again."

Swiftly, Lana hugged her parents and then saying goodbye, they took the shuttle that was provided by Arcann and left Zakuul, not realizing there was a hidden bomb within the ship that would go off shortly, ending both of their lives.

Her heart ached to watch them go, but she had no time to be emotional when on the following day she was ready to leave Zakuul again.

That evening before their departure, Arcann was having a meeting with Vaylin and some of his advisers. Standing in the throne room, they all listened to him while he gave his orders. Adraas wondered what made him decide to go and find out where he acquired the drug from.

Adraas never bothered to find out who was the supplier. As long as he received what was promised, he didn't care where it came from and who made it. He had no problem getting rid of people he disliked, including his long time friend, Lord Darkspanner, who was his number one supplier. After her death, Adraas knew he couldn't rely on the Revanites anymore. Thankfully, he found another way to get to the drug and that is what he used for years now. A few times he even toyed with the idea of using it on himself just to see how it would have affected him, but in the last second he always backed out fearing to know the feeling of losing his powers.

While the advisers talked amongst themselves, suddenly the built-in microphone in Arcann's helmet turned on. When Lana was away on a mission, this is how she contacted him or he contacted her. Knowing that she was still on Zakuul made him curious why she turned on the device. He was about to say something when he heard something that made his heart beat faster and suddenly his body broke out in sweat, as his breathing become shallow and rapid.

On the other end of the line, Lana was softly moaning and then panting hard as she most likely was pleasuring herself. Intently, he listened to hear if there was someone else with her. Not hearing anything but her made him relax a bit, however this little show of hers already peaked his interest and he had a difficult time listening to the others while Lana moaned in his left ear. Feeling frustrated, Arcann clenched his fists and tried to calm himself down while at the same time he had to answer some of the questions that one of the advisors were asking from him. He wanted to turn off the device, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. It was music to his ears to hear her pleasing herself and suddenly he wished to get out of here and go to see her.

 _Why is she doing this to me?_ He asked himself confused, gazing at the floor. Then a small grin appeared on his face when she moaned his name over and over again.

 _That's it;_ he thought feverishly, _I have to get out of here NOW!_

"Arcann, are you feeling well?" Vaylin asked looking at his brother's troubled expression.

"I just need some fresh air." He said, excusing himself from the meeting.

Swiftly, he left the room and headed toward Lana's bedchamber.

On his way, his mind was in agony. Hearing her breathing becoming faster and louder he knew exactly what was happening and he couldn't wait to get to her room when suddenly he was stopped by Adraas.

"My Lord." Adraas said catching up to him. "May I have a few words with you?"

Stopping in his tracks, Arcann took a deep breath and then switching the microphone off, he turned to face him.

"What is that you want to talk about...Adraas?" Arcann asked annoyed.

"I know this might not be the right time to talk about, but I wanted to know if I can lead the next conquering." Then he added. "The others don't trust me as much as you do, and I know if I had brought this up, they would have opposed me as they did before."

Adraas needed this. He craved for this. His promise to the Chancellor needed to be delivered, and now that he was so close to getting his favor, he didn't want to let him down.

Looking at him, Arcann said.

"You have been with the Empire for years now, and you never gave me a reason not to trust you. However, I do not solely make this decision. When I'm back, we will talk about this again, I promise."

"Thank you, my Lord." Adraas said bowing his head. "I'm glad to serve you."

Arcann watched Adraas walking away. Then taking his thoughts off him, he switched back the microphone. To his disappointment, the other end of the line was silent. For a few seconds, he stood there contemplating what to do. Then shaking his head, he took a deep breath in and then letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned around and headed back toward his bedchamber, hoping to get a good night sleep.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" Lana asked him the next morning as they boarded his ship.

"Did you?" Arcann asked with a mischievous grin looking at her.

With a wide smile, she replied. "I slept like a baby."

Swallowing hard, Arcann said. "I bet you did." Then he asked. "Did you set the coordinates?"

"You bet I did." Lana said with a wink, and then with a solemn voice, she added. "My Lord."

She looked to be in a great mood and Arcann knew very well why. A sudden frustration rushed through his body and he wanted nothing more but to grab her, but that would have been fairly inappropriate and wrong. Especially when they were not alone but accompanied by a dozen of Knights of Zakuul, _it would have looked interesting,_ Arcann amusingly thought, taking the co-pilot seat. Looking at Lana, he said.

"I haven't seen your piloting skills. Show me what you got."

Turning to him, and pulling up one of her eyebrows, she said.

"Make sure you hold on tight, I tend to get rough sometimes."

"You do?" Arcann asked with amazement.

With a sly smile, Lana turned away from him and lifted up the ship leaving Zakuul behind.

Hours after their departure, Lana got up to stretched her body. Following her into the ship's kitchen, with folded arms, he leaned against the wall and curiously watched her as she raided the fridge.

"I wonder where you put all that food you eat." Arcann asked gazing at her backside.

Without turning around, she said.

"I always work off my extra calories."

"I see." He said, thinking about what she must do to keep in shape. Tearing his eyes away from her, he walked to the table and sat down.

"Are you hungry?" She asked with a mouthful of food.

"Not really." He replied.

Picking up a few things, she shut the fridge door with her leg and then dropped everything on the table in front of Arcann.

Swallowing her food, she said. "There is plenty for both of us here." Then she added. "Don't worry your face would not take my appetite away."

Her bluntness made him laugh. She was just herself and that is what he liked about her.

"What about the others?" He asked laughing.

Getting up, she locked the door and then sitting down beside him, she motioned for him to start eating.

Removing his mask, Arcann placed it on the table and reaching for one of the plates he took a piece of meat off.

While they ate he kept glancing her way.

He couldn't shake last night's entertainment and he wanted to ask her is she did that on purpose, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable if that actually happened by accident.

"What happened to you?" Lana asked. She was aware of his injury, but she didn't know how it happened.

"You mean my scars?" He asked as he swallowed the meat.

"Hmm-hmm." Lana replied taking another bite out of her food.

"It happened on Korriban." He started to explain. "During the invasion, I was caught off guard when an explosion went off next to me." Saying that his face morphed into a grimacing expression. "Losing my arm and scarring my face was not the hardest but what came after that was something I could never forget."

"What was that?' She asked sucking on her fingers.

With a saddened tone he said. "I killed my brother."

"Why did you do that?" She asked looking at him.

Taking a deep breath, he said. "The hatred I felt toward my father completely took over me. At that moment I was so enraged I lost control of myself. I was about to cut him in half when my brother stopped me and instead of killing my father, I ended up killing my brother."

As he finished, Lana felt the air trembling around them. If Marr was right and Vitiate was Valkorion, she didn't blame Arcann hating him. However, his great powers were passed down to his children, which Lana was able to sense when he or Vaylin was around. Reaching over, she placed her hand on top of his to calm him down.

"I never had a sister or a brother." She said. "I grew up as the only child." With a small smile, she added. "I was rotten spoiled."

Then as she removed her hand, her face became serious when she continued. "I don't know what you feel because I never experienced losing a family member, but I've lost friends, some of them were very close to me."

"What about your friend?" Arcann asked. "I believe she meant a lot for you if you risked to show up in my palace uninvited."

"She is a good friend." Lana replied with a smile.

"She must have been very important if my father kept her in his room." Arcann said picking his plate. Then he added. "I hope she is not going to give me any trouble in the future."

Staying quiet, Lana stuffed more food into her mouth trying to avoid replying.

"And the one who rescued her is he your friend too?" Arcann asked gazing into her eyes.

Swallowing the food, she replied. "He is her husband."

"Husband?" He asked with confusion. "I thought Jedi were not allowed to marry."

"It's true, but she is not an ordinary Jedi." Lana replied. "She is married to a Sith I used to attend the same academy with."

"A Sith and Jedi married?" He asked with disbelief, and then with a sly smile, he added. "How does this work out for them?"

"They make it work." Lana replied putting a piece of bread into her mouth.

"I believe you." Arcann said watching her chewing her food. "My father never differentiated between the Light or the Dark. For us only the Force exists, everything else is meaningless. Your friend's marriage is the right way to go." Then he added. "Maybe one day you can introduce them to me."

Hearing him Lana nearly choked on her food. Quickly, she reached for her water and while she drank out of her cup, he said.

"Your parents are very nice people Lana. Especially your mother, she seemed very caring."

"Yes, my mother could be a little too protective sometimes." Lana replied, and then she asked. "What about your mother?"

Suddenly, his face became serious.

"My mother is gone for a long time." He said with a flat tone.

"Dead?" Lana inquired.

"I don't know." He replied with a bitter expression. "She could be dead as far as I'm concerned."

"Doesn't seem like you care about her." She said searching his eyes.

"More like she cared too much and then she didn't care at all." He replied feeling a little annoyed about this conversation.

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about this topic any further, Lana was about to get up, when he grabbed hold of her hand and said.

"Lana."

"Yes." She said looking from his hand to his face.

"You are the only one besides my sister who I allowed this close." Searching her eyes, he added. "Please promise me you will not take liberties with me."

Placing her hand on his, and as she lightly squeezed it, she said.

"I promise."

The rest of the trip went smoothly. When they arrived on Byss, the strange sensation Lana perceived from the planet itself was making her tremble. Although the planet looked harmless, it still felt like there was something dark and evil lurking on its surface corrupting everything in its path. She's been in many places before, but this one felt extremely corrupted. Instantly she disliked it.

Standing in front of the ship, Arcann scanned the lush surrounding that covered half of the grassy terrain they landed on.

"What are the coordinates?" Arcann asked turning toward Lana.

Pulling out her datapad, Lana typed in a code. A few seconds later their route was calculated by the system showing their target location within a mile radius.

"Right here." She said pointing to the blinking red light on the screen.

Signaling to his men to go ahead, Arcann and Lana followed them toward the same location that Malgus and Senya were also heading to from the opposite direction.

As they walked through the grassy terrain, Malgus mind was on the place they were going to. He couldn't wait to find out who was responsible for making and distributing the wretched drug. Then he looked at Senya quietly walking beside him. After arriving in Dromund Kaas, she immediately became close with Satele, which made Malgus happy. She seemed to be a down to earth person, someone you can easily reason with. Although Satele was not thrilled about the little lie he had told the Revanites, but after she explained to them what happened, they welcomed her with open arms.

After the Revanites took back their camp and sentenced the Chagrian to imprisonment, Satele took upon the leadership ensuring everyone about Revan and her promise to stay with them until his return.

When it was time for Malgus to leave, Satele was not happy to let him go again, but she understood the reason behind this trip. She also wanted to get to the bottom of this, hating the drug even more than he did.

"You know, you are lucky to have her." Senya said breaking the silence between them.

Looking straight ahead, Malgus replied. "I know."

With a smile, she said. "She is just the perfect balance for you."

"You think?" Malgus asked with a sly grin.

"I know so." Senya replied. "You remind me a little of myself and Valkorion when we were young."

"We do?" Malgus asked looking at her. "How so?"

"You both powerful and strong and you are complete each other perfectly, just like we did." She replied with a smile.

Malgus was about to ask another question when she suddenly stopped and with a frightful expression, she looked at him and said.

"I can't believe this."

"What's wrong?" Malgus asked staring at her.

Holding onto her chest, she looked him in the eyes and with a worried tone she said.

"He is here."

"Who?" Malgus inquired.

* * *

Not far from their location, Arcann also stopped and blankly stared ahead.

Turning around, Lana looked at him and asked.

"What is going on? Why did you stop?"

For a few seconds, he didn't say anything. Then as his eyes found hers, the only thing he said was.

"Mother."

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed :D**

 **I wish everyone a Happy New Year!**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"As you see she is not shackled up in prison." The female Chiss said looking at Marr and then Satele.

"Yesa." Lyrna said turning to her cousin. "Did anyone notice you?"

"Of course not." Yesa replied with a smile. "You know me, cousin, I'm good at what I do."

Satele was shocked to see the pictures of Lana. She thought she was dead or imprisoned somewhere deep within the palace, but looking at the pictures that Lyrna's cousins had provided she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What else did you find out?" Marr asked looking up from the pictures. He was not as shocked as Satele. He knew Lana very well and he was certain she'd find the way to stay alive.

"She has a device planted inside her. If she tries to escape or refuses his orders, she could end up dead and die in a gruesome way." Yesa said with a saddened tone. Then she added. "Lyrna told me she is like a daughter to you. I'm sorry."

Staying quiet, Marr looked at the floor while his mind was in turmoil.

 _So that is why she can't come home,_ he thought disheartened.

"She also went on a few mission for the new Emperor." This time Yesa's brother Ezzo spoke up. "I followed her."

"And she didn't notice you?" Marr asked with disbelief.

"No." Ezzo replied.

"Well done." Marr said looking at them both. "Thank you."

While Marr engaged in a conversation with the Chiss siblings about Lana's missions, Satele gazed at the pictures again. There were many, but the one she found interesting was Lana swimming in the palace pool and getting a massage in a salon. She was amazed by how she managed to do that. Although the implanted device was horrible news, these pictures were somewhat satisfying. At least now they knew she was alive and that made Satele happy. Hopefully, _soon she will come back to Dromund Kaas,_ Satele thought feeling confident. Then she heard Marr.

"Her parents?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"Here are some more pictures of their arrival to Zakuul and departure." Ezzo said handing a few more photographs to Marr.

"I didn't know they were gone." Marr said as he flipped through the photographs. Then he asked. "How long they were there for?"

"Only a week." Ezzo replied. "Guests of the Emperor."

"Guests?" Marr asked with amazement. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The Chiss replied.

"When did they leave?" Marr asked handing the pictures to Satele.

"They should be back by now." Yesa replied. Then she added. "Do you want me to spy on them as well?"

"No need for that." Marr replied feeling slightly angry and disappointed. He was not as close to her parents as he was to Lana, but to leave Dromund Kaas and not telling him about it gave him a sour taste in his mouth. He wondered if they were blackmailed to keep this quiet and that is why they didn't say anything to anyone.

Turning to Satele, Marr said.

"I'm going to check on her parents."

"Can I come with you?" Satele asked putting the pictures down on Lyrna's kitchen counter.

"Yes of course." Marr replied.

After saying goodbye to Lyrna and her cousins, Marr and Satele left the house and headed toward Lana's parents home.

"Have you been to their house before?" Marr asked while he drove.

"No, I have not." Satele replied gazing out the window.

"It's a nice estate, almost as big as Lord Kasdar's." Marr said. Then he asked. "Do you like it there?"

"Yes." Satele replied thinking about Malgus's father and his peculiar attitude toward her lately.

"Is he treating you well?" Marr asked looking at Satele.

"Yes." She replied. "Maybe a little too well." She added with a sly grin.

"Really?" Marr asked with a smile.

"Since he found out that I was married to his son and carrying his grandchild, he is let say...very attentive toward me." Satele replied with a smirk.

"I bet he is." Marr said with a mischievous grin. Then he added. "Lord Kasdar, he is only his adoptive father, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know." Satele replied. Then she added. "Veradun told me that his mother met Lord Kasdar when he was just a little boy."

"Yes." Marr replied. "She came to Kaas city alone with a toddler from another region."

"So you never met his father, right?" Satele asked.

"No one knew who his father was." Marr replied turning to Satele. "But I know he had to be someone powerful to father a child like him."

Satele wished to find out who Malgus's father was, but when she asked him, he gave her the same answer as Marr did. _He might still be alive somewhere out there,_ she thought thinking about the man she had never met, _just like my father._

Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by Marr.

"We're here." He said as he drove up to a luxury house surrounded by a lush garden.

"Let's hurry up." He said looking toward the darkening sky. "Looks like it's going to rain soon."

With a frown, Satele looked at him and said.

"Of course it's going to rain."

"Rain is good." Marr replied as he opened the vehicle's door.

Rolling her eyes, Satele followed him toward the house that looked like a smaller version of Lord Kasdar's mansion.

After knocking, the door opened revealing a Twi'lek servant. From Marr, she looked to Satele and then back to Marr again.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"We came to see Lord and Lady Beniko." Marr said.

"They're not here, Lord Marr." She replied with a stern face.

"When they are coming home?" Satele asked.

"I don't know." The servant replied. "They left a while ago and we haven't heard from them since."

"When was the last time you seen them?" Marr asked feeling suspicious.

"Weeks ago." The Twi'lek said. "They didn't tell me where they were going, but Lord Beniko assured me they'll be back within a month."

Instantly a bad feeling enveloped Marr. He had seen the pictures of their departure from Zakuul. _By now they should have been back,_ he thought, _unless they decided to visit another place,_ which he doubted. Feeling gloomy about this situation, he looked at the servant and said.

"Please let me know as soon as they arrive."

"Certainly." She replied and then she closed the door.

"Something is wrong." Marr said as they got back to the vehicle.

"What is going on?" Satele asked feeling queasy.

"I don't like this." He replied starting up the vehicle.

"Do you think something happened to them?" She asked trying to hold down her lunch.

Looking at her pale face, Marr reached over and gently squeezed her leg.

"Let me take you home."

The dreaded feeling that came over him suddenly felt overwhelming. He knew Lana would be devastated if something happened to her parents. He might have no choice after all but to travel back to Zakuul and find out what happened to them and somehow get her out of there and bring her home. He missed her and the last thing he wanted was to see her getting hurt. He knew what she was doing on Zakuul was just to stay alive. He hoped she'd hold out till he brings her back.

* * *

"You think your mother is here on Byss?" Lana asked as Arcann resumed his pace.

"She is here." He replied. "I can feel her presence."

"Why would she be here?" Lana asked not understanding why his mother would be here with them in the same place. "Do you think she followed us?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know." Arcann replied staring straight ahead. Then he ordered his Knights to be on the lookout for her. He had no idea why his mother would have come here. He hadn't seen her for a long time and he was not prepared to see her again. But if she was here, he was sure that she was not alone.

Turning to Lana, he asked. "How much farther do we have to go?"

"We are almost there." Lana replied, looking at her datapad.

The wooded area seemed abandoned, so as the large metal building that stood in the middle of the clearing as they approached it. There was no one around and Arcann didn't like this at all.

"It could be a trap." Arcann said to his Knights. "Stay alert."

When they reached the building, Arcann sent in a few of his Knights. A few minutes later, they returned.

"My Lord, there is no one here." The Captain said.

"Did you check everywhere?" Arcann asked feeling annoyed by this unwelcome revelation.

"Yes, my Lord." The Captain replied.

Motioning the Captain to stand aside, Arcann beckoned Lana to follow him.

As soon as they entered the building Lana noticed it was empty and it looked like someone left in a hurry. Occupying the middle of the wide room were rows of long metal tables set up side-by-side. On top of the tables were many laboratory items, broken and destroyed. Whoever used this place was gone, and it looked like they tried to clean up the evidence before they left.

Walking up to one of the tables, Lana looked at the broken vials and destroyed machines and wondered what happened here. Then she looked around and in the back she noticed a large balcony looking over the room. Taking the steps, she went upstairs and opened the door to an office full of metal cabinets. As she walked in, her boots made a crunchy sound on the many papers that were scattered all over the floor.

Although there was no one around, her nerves were on high alert about something strange that she couldn't explain. This dreaded feeling became intolerable and suddenly she had to hold onto the desk as her heart rate started to accelerate.

"Lana, are you okay?" Arcann asked with a worried tone standing behind her.

"No." She said feeling feverish and extremely sad.

"Did you touch anything?" Arcann asked swiftly looking around the room.

"No, I didn't touch anything." She replied clutching at her chest.

Turning her around, Arcann looked into her glossy eyes and asked.

"Then what is it?"

"Something terrible happened." Lana said feeling intensely emotional.

With a confused expression, Arcann looked at her and asked.

"You felt something?"

"Yes." She replied with a hushed tone. I… felt...like something or someone carved a piece out of my heart."

Arcann didn't understand what was going on with her, but the way she looked at him, he was sure this feeling she experienced was intense enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Embracing her, he held her tight feeling her body trembling within his arms. Then he said.

"We came here for nothing." With an annoyed tone, he added. "When we get back to Zakuul I'll have a talk with Adraas."

* * *

Outside, hidden behind bushes, Malgus and Senya watched the Knights patrolling around the building. Seeing the Knights of Zakuul, and her son was something she was not counting on when she decided to accompany Malgus on this journey.

"So he is here." Malgus said with distaste looking toward the building.

"Yes, he is." Senya replied. Then she added. "He must've come here for the same reason we came here for."

"What do you want to do?" Malgus asked, itching for a fight.

"We can defeat the Knights, but we are not strong enough to defeat my son." Senya said dispiritedly.

"What about Lana?" Malgus asked. "She is on our side. Three of us can definitely take on him, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's possible." Senya said looking at him.

With a frown, Malgus looked at her and said.

"You are his mother. I have a feeling that you won't hurt him. So I guess it's only me and Lana against him then."

"Do not underestimate me." She said in a stern voice. "I will do what I must."

"Alright then." Malgus said as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "Are you ready?" He asked with a sly grin.

Lightsaber in hand, she nodded and said.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Simultaneously, they ignited their weapons and as they were about to ambush the unsuspected Knights, suddenly the ground started to tremble beneath their feet.

"What was that?" Malgus asked looking at her.

"Something bad I'm afraid." She said staring at the ground that now shook more forcefully.

Then her eyes landed on the Knights, noticing they all stared at the ground as well.

Suddenly a powerful ripple swept through the grassy terrain ripping the surface apart. With frightened eyes, Senya watched as the ground opened up between them and the building, swallowing everything around it. Then a bright purple light shone through the wide opening mesmerizing both of them.

"What a hell is that?" Malgus yelled to Senya over the loud sound of the distraction.

"I have no idea!" She shouted. Then her eyes grew wider when something large and black slithered out of the hole with countless muscular tentacles.

The enormous alien that burst through the ground landed in front of the building at the same time Arcann and Lana rushed outside.

Instantly, few of the tentacles grabbed hold of some of the Knights and with ease, they ripped them apart. While the rest of the knights were fighting with the other tentacles, some of them headed toward Arcann and Lana trying to grab them as well.

Igniting their weapons, they immediately fought back against the alien that was out for blood.

"What is this?" Lana shouted as she sliced into one of the tentacles.

"I have no idea." Arcann yelled back blasting the alien with his Force powers.

However, every time he used his powers the alien seemed unharmed. On the contrary, it looked like somehow it gained more strength, as their combined Force powers strike into its slimy body. While Arcann and Lana fought for their lives, the tentacles found two more Force users and immediately charged at them.

Malgus quickly attacked the tentacles that were coming their way. However, after a few seconds, he realized this thing was unaffected by his powers. Every time he hit the wretched thing it looked like instead of destroying it he ended up charging the damned thing, making it stronger and faster.

As another tentacle headed his way, he swiftly ducked beneath it and with a powerful thrust, he stabbed his weapon through the sinewy limb causing it to tremble and shake. Then his eyes landed on Senya who bravely fought back against the alien.

"Behind you!" Malgus yelled as another tentacle slithered toward her legs.

But as she turned around to face it, the alien grabbed hold of her leg and slammed her to the ground. As her weapon flew out of her hand, Malgus jumped over one of the tentacles and grabbing her lightsaber in mid-air, he brought both of the weapons down, cutting the muscular limb off with one swift strike.

Arcann desperately watched, as the last of his Knight was ripped apart in front of his eyes. Then as he turned around and looked at Lana who madly fought another tentacle, he noticed another deadly muscular tissue slowly approached her trying to coil itself around her waist.

Rushing toward her, he stabbed his weapon into the alien's body and as he pushed her out of the way, the tentacle attached itself onto his left arm and within seconds, his robotic arm was pulled out of its socket, ripped to pieces.

A wave of extreme anger engulfed him sending a powerful blast toward the alien. However, his efforts were futile when the alien swiftly recovered from the attack and slammed one of his tentacles against him, sending his body flying through the air.

As Arcann hit the side of the building, a sharp pain traveled through him, making him almost lose consciousness.

Rushing to him, she held onto his arm and screamed.

"We have to leave!"

Then suddenly Lana was lifted up and pulled away from him.

"LANA!" Arcann desperately yelled watching her being taken away.

But before the alien had the chance to rip her to pieces, a red lightsaber flew through the air, cutting the tentacle off below her, making Lana hit the ground with great force.

"We have to go NOW!" Malgus yelled pulling her off the ground.

"Arcann." Senya rushed to her son. "Come, my son."

But as she tried to help him up, she noticed there was a piece of metal sticking out of his left side, drenching his white outfit with bright red blood.

"No...no...no." Senya painfully moaned.

"Let me handle this." Malgus said picking the wounded Arcann up. Then they started to run toward their ship pursued by the alien.

Once they reached the ship, slamming herself down into the pilot seat, Lana quickly started up the ship. However, the alien reached them before she had the chance to lift it up and coiled its tentacles around the metal body trying to destroy it.

As the ship dangerously rocked, suddenly the window went dark when the alien slammed its bulbous body against it.

"What a." Lana tried to speak up, but the horrendous view left her speechless.

Crushing against the glass, the alien's enormous mouth opened wide showing off hundreds of sharp black teeth while a bright purple glow emitted from its throat, blinding them for a second.

"Let's GO!" Malgus yelled looking from the alien to Lana.

"I can't lift up the ship!" Lana shouted back. "This thing is onto us and it's going to crush us!"

Then suddenly something distracted the alien; loosen its grip on the ship.

When she finally managed to lift the ship higher, Lana looked down and saw the remaining Knights of Zakuul they left on Arcann's shuttle, viciously attacking the alien. Turning the ship around, she watched as the alien ripped the Knights apart, then placing her finger on the ignition button, she was ready to blast the monstrous thing into oblivion.

"Eat this bastard!" She yelled sending a few torpedoes into the alien's body.

To her horror the torpedoes didn't kill it, only damaged some parts of it. As the tentacles reached for them again, she lifted the ship higher and took off into the sky.

"What was that thing?" Lana asked baffled staring straight ahead trying to focus on getting them away from the planet and its monster. Then she added. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"I have no idea." Senya replied looking at the back of Lana's head. Then she turned her attention to Arcann.

"Mother." Arcann moaned as Malgus placed him down on the bench.

"Please...don't talk." Senya said sitting down beside him. Then her eyes landed on the metal piece and her heart felt like it was going to break apart.

Walking up to Senya, Malgus placed his hand on her shoulder and then he said.

"If we leave it inside of him, he'll die, but if I remove it he'll die quicker unless I cauterize his wound."

"Can you save him?" Senya asked.

"He still going to have some internal bleeding, which eventually would kill him if he doesn't get medical help." Malgus said looking into her eyes that were desperately searching his. Then he added. "Unless he is as strong as you said, by utilizing the Force, he could keep himself alive until we get to Dromund Kaas."

"Do what you must." Arcann said feeling weakened by the loss of blood. Then he said. "Mother, help me remove my mask."

As she removed the mask, the first time in a long time Senya looked upon his son's face feeling tears swelling in her eyes. The last time she had seen him in person, he was still a teenager barely old enough to grow a beard. Gazing at his mangled face, she felt somehow responsible for what happened to him and to his siblings.

"Cut his top off." Malgus hurried Senya.

Quickly, she got up and ran to the kitchen to fetch a knife. Then she started to cut around the metal piece, carefully pulling his top off.

Turning Arcann on his side, Malgus grabbed hold of the metal bar and said.

"Try thinking about something pleasant."

With one swift move, he pulled the bar out, making Arcann growl with pain. Then he ignited his lightsaber and pushed the end of it into his open wound instantly cauterizing it.

Arcann's agonized roar made Lana jump in her seat. Then the smelling of burned flesh made her suddenly sick to her stomach.

"This will help you temporarily, but we still need to take you to the hospital." Malgus said clipping his weapon back onto his belt. "Can you hold out until then?" He asked looking at Arcann's painful expression.

Through gritted teeth Arcann replied. "I think I can manage."

As Malgus was about to leave, Arcann said.

"Thank you."

Looking into his eyes, Malgus nodded his head, and then he walked away and approached Lana.

Taking the co-pilot seat beside her, he gazed out the window and then turning his attention to her, he said.

"Satele missed you. She is going to be very happy to see you."

"I missed you all." Lana replied.

"Even me?" Malgus asked with a mischievous grin.

Looking into his eyes, with a sly smile, she said.

"Even you."

Then she asked motioning her head toward Senya. "How did you meet her?"

"On Lehon." Malgus replied. "She was with the Revanites."

"Interesting." Lana replied, and then she said. "We walked into a trap and didn't even see it coming."

"Whatever that thing was, it was something I have never seen before, and I've seen many strange things in my life." Malgus said thinking about the alien.

"It looked like some kind of bioengineered organic weapon built by someone with advanced technology." Lana replied.

"Yes, that is what I think too." Malgus replied. "But who could have done such a thing like that?"

Taking a deep breath, Lana said. "I have no idea, but we need to find out whose weapon is that and why it was unleashed on us."

"Do you think this was planned to kill him?" Malgus said looking toward Arcann.

"I'm not sure, but yes it could have been that as well." Lana replied with a frown, and then she added. "And what was with that purple glow?"

"Not sure." Malgus replied. "Maybe some kind of fuel?"

"I'm thinking that this organic machine might have been fueled by a Kyber crystal." Lana said.

"It's possible, but who would have the technology to build something like that?" Senya asked walking up to them.

Looking at her and then standing up, Lana offered her hand and said.

"We haven't had the chance to be properly introduced."

As Senya shook hands with her, she said.

"My name is Lana."

"With a warm smile, Senya replied.

"Yes, I know who you are my dear. I'm Senya, Arcann's mother."

"Nice to meet you." Lana said letting her hand go. Then she looked past Senya and asked.

"Do you think he'd be alright till we get to Dromund Kaas?"

"My son is very strong and I know he'd pull through." Senya replied. Then a small smile appeared on her face. "You care about him, don't you?"

Feeling a little awkward, Lana looked at the ground and said.

"I better get him a blanket."

Then she walked away and headed toward her chamber to grab a blanket.

"Why did you help my son?" Senya asked looking at Malgus. "After all, he is your enemy. Why?"

"I helped him because that was the right thing to do." Malgus replied. Then he added. "I have done some terrible things in my life, and if it weren't for Satele, I probably would have taken a much different path."

"I truly appreciate your help." Senya replied with a tired smile. "Once your child is born, you'll see how much he or she would mean to you. Even if they did you wrong, you still going to love them no matter what."

A thin smile appeared on Malgus's face thinking about becoming a father.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough." He said. Then their conversation took them back to Byss. While Senya and Malgus talked about what happened on the planet, Lana placed a blanket over Arcann. For a few seconds she watched his sleeping face and as she was about to leave, he reached out and touched her hand.

"Stay...please." He said in a hushed tone.

Sitting down beside him, she placed his hand into hers and looking into his eyes, she asked.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water would be fine." He said.

Picking up a bottle of water from the table, she held it to is lips that he hungrily gulped down spilling it onto his face and the pillow.

"Slow down." Lana said pulling the bottle away.

"Thank you." Arcann said as she gently wiped the water off his face.

"Try to get some rest." Lana said placing the empty bottle down on the table.

"Would you mind staying with me a little longer?" Arcann asked gazing into her eyes.

"I don't mind at all." Lana replied with a smile.

A few minutes later Arcann was fast asleep. As she watched his face the strange sensation that she felt on Byss returned making her tremble. She knew something bad happened but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Everything happened so fast; her head was spinning from the many sensations she felt at the moment. The tables have turned and now Arcann became the prisoner. But when she looked at his peaceful sleeping face, she only saw a man who tried to save her life and not a monster who had forced her to do his biddings. Lana was never a romantic person, let alone getting involved with anyone, but the first time in her life she felt something. She didn't know if it was love or just compassion, but this feeling was something she couldn't ignore anymore. Gently, she ran her fingers over his deformed face and then leaning closer, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"What are we going to do with him?" Malgus asked looking toward Lana and Arcann.

"He will have no choice but to realize there is something much bigger than us out there trying to destroy us all." Senya replied. "I believe something is coming, something we need to be prepared for." Then she added. "We need to put our differences aside and work together and figure out what happened on Byss and why it happened."

"He said the laboratory was abandoned, right?" Malgus asked looking at her.

"Yes." Senya replied. "He said it looked like someone left in a hurry. When I asked him who told him about this place he said it was one of his advisors, Adraas." _The man who provided the drug to my son to kill Valkorion,_ she thought. Senya didn't want Malgus or Lana to know about it. Something like this was going to stay between her and Arcann.

"Adraas?" Malgus asked irritated.

"Do you know him?" Senya inquired taking her thoughts off her late husband.

"Unfortunately yes." Malgus replied clenching his fists, thinking about his old rival.

"I have a feeling you and him are not on good terms." Senya said looking at Malgus's fists.

"We have unfinished business." Malgus growled.

When they reached Dromund Kaas, the rain that greeted them _felt like home,_ Malgus thought as they stepped off the ship.

"Every time I come back home, it seems like my first trip ends up in the hospital." Malgus said with a sly grin looking at Lana.

"Maybe you should become a nurse." Lana said with a smile. Then she added. "You would make a terrific one."

"You mean terrible, right?" Malgus asked with a mischievous grin.

At the hospital, after the doctor examined Arcann, he turned to Senya and said.

"He needs a blood transfusion. However, his blood type is quite unique."

"What do you mean?" Senya anxiously asked.

"He needs a certain type of blood." The doctor explained. "Otherwise his body would reject any other blood type. If he doesn't get one soon, eventually he will die."

"I'm his mother." Senya said pulling up her sleeve. "Please take mine."

Nodding his head, the doctor motioned for her to follow.

A few minutes later after he took a sample from her, he came back and said.

"I'm sorry, but your blood would not be a good match."

"Take mine." Lana said to the doctor.

After analyzing Lana's blood, the doctor gave her the same news that he gave to Senya.

With a frown, Malgus looked at the two women and then looking at the doctor, he said.

"I'm not thrilled to share but let's give it a try."

After taking some blood from Malgus the doctor came back with great news.

"Not an exact match, but close enough. It might work."

"Thank you so much." Senya said placing her hand on Malgus's arm. "I'm forever in your debt."

"You're welcome." Malgus replied. Then he followed the doctor into Arcann's room.

While Malgus saved Arcann's life again, in another room, Lana's device was carefully removed from her body. Holding the device in her hand, she was about to drop it and stomp on it when the doctor quickly stopped her.

"Let me have it please." He said holding his hand out.

"What are you going to do with it?" Lana inquired.

"I want to see what is made out of." The doctor said motioning for her to place it into his hand.

"Just don't get carried away." Lana said placing the device into his hand.

"I won't." Doctor Vecron replied.

* * *

In the Dark council's palace, Vowrawn's astonished voice filled up the cold chamber.

"You brought him and his mother here?"

"Yes." Lana replied.

"The Eternal Emperor and his mother are in the hospital?" Vowrawn asked amazed.

"Yes." Lana replied staring into his eyes.

"And I'm just finding out about this!?" Vowrawn asked with an angry expression. "Why is that?"

Then he asked again. "Why is he in the hospital? What is going on here?"

Lana knew he wasn't going to like this news. She hoped that once she explains what happened, he'd take it into consideration and allow Arcann to recover and hear him out.

"We were attacked."

"By whom?" Vowrawn asked confused.

"We don't know." Lana replied looking from him to Lord Scourge. Then she told them everything that happened on Byss.

"Strange." Vowrawn said scratching his chin. "Very strange."

Then Lana asked.

"Where is Lord Marr?"

"He is with Satele at the Revanites camp." Scourge replied.

"May I be excused?" Lana asked. She wanted to go to see her parents and then go see Satele and Marr.

"Go ahead, Lana." Vowrawn said dismissing her.

After Lana left, Scourge turned to Vowrawn and asked.

"Who do you think is behind the attack?"

"Someone very powerful." Vowrawn replied gazing at the table. "Whatever was unleashed on them on Byss was not our technology nor the Jedi's."

"Who is able to acquire such power?" Scourge asked.

For a few seconds, Vowrawn looked like he was lost in thoughts. Then he looked up and as his eyes met Scourge's, he said.

"The only race with an extensive knowledge who had gained immense power and mercilessly ruled for thousands of years over the galaxy was defeated and nearly extinguished, or we thought they were."

"Whom are you talking about?" Scourge inquired.

"While we've been fighting one another, Sith and Jedi, we never even thought that there might have been another, much stronger force dwelling somewhere in the dark, slowly coming back to life. We were just too blind to see that."

With a worried expression, Scourge looked at him and said.

"Don't tell me you are thinking about them."

"Who else could have done such a thing like that?" Vowrawn asked.

"No, it's impossible." Scourge said. Then he added. "There's got to be another explanation."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Vowrawn said.

"I hope so, or else we are all doomed."

* * *

Deep within the galaxy on an unknown planet, Astrol entered the large chamber and headed toward the throne where his king sat surrounded by his royal guards.

"Your Majesty." He said bowing in front of him. "The experiment on Byss was not as successful as we had hoped."

"You have failed me...again?" King Zael asked while his piercing gaze was on Astrol.

"No my Lord." Astrol replied. "The AACROD killed some of them, only four of them managed to escape." Then he quickly added. "Those four were registered by the AACROD as the strongest Force users amongst the rest. We are getting close, my Lord. Please be patient, our time will come again."

Leaning forward in his throne, with a firm tone, King Zael asked.

"And how long do I have to wait?"

"Not long my Lord. The samples I have harnessed over the years are proven to be efficient enough to be able to bring back what had been taken from us. And by utilizing the AACRODS we would be unstoppable again."

"And the key, have you find it yet?" The king asked searching his pale blue face.

"No my Lord, but I will." Astrol replied.

Taking a deep breath, King Zael leaned back on his chair and said.

"Do not disappoint me again."

Nodding his head in agreement, Astrol bowed and then turning around, he swiftly left the chamber and headed toward his laboratory to continue on his work that would soon bring an era to the galaxy that would change everyone's lives.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter :D Feel free to leave a comment.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _It can't be,_ Lana thought with exasperation as she rushed out of her parent's house and headed toward the hospital. She wanted to confront Arcann about her parent's disappearance and she couldn't wait to get there.

Satele was halfway through the hospital's parking lot when to her surprise she saw Lana coming her way. Her face quickly lit up seeing her friend again. They hadn't seen each other since the Dark council sentence them to imprisonment, and Satele felt excited to see her again.

"Lana." Satele called out waving at her.

"Hello, Satele." Lana said stopping in front of her.

For a few seconds, Satele stayed quiet searching Lana's face. Her despondent expression was a telltale sign that she was not in a good mood, indicating that she might have come from her parent's house. If Marr was right, _they might never come back,_ Satele thought with sadness searching her friend's troubled expression.

"I'm glad to see you." Satele said with a warm smile.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Lana looked into her eyes and then stepping closer, she hugged Satele.

"I'm glad to see you again."

Gently squeezing her, Satele replied.

"I'm so happy to see you too." Then she added. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lana replied, and then letting her go she asked.

"Do you know anything about my parents?"

"No, I'm sorry." Satele replied with a saddened tone. Then she asked. "Do you think something happened to them?"

"I think so." Lana replied while her crimson eyes started to swell with tears. "I felt something terrible happened and I can't shake off this feeling."

Placing her hand on Lana's arm, Satele said.

"Don't get discouraged, please. There has to be an explanation for their absence. Try to stay positive Lana."

"It's not easy to stay positive when the person who might be responsible for their disappearance is lying in that building." Lana replied with a bitter tone, pointing toward the hospital.

"What do you mean?" Satele asked confused. "Whom are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the son of the man who kept you in his trophy chamber for decades."

Lana's bitter reply made a knot in Satele's stomach. She didn't want to be reminded about that.

"Are you talking about Arcann?" She asked gazing into Lana's eyes.

"Yes." Lana replied, and then with an angry tone, she added. "I'm talking about that scheming son of a bitch."

She wanted nothing more but to end his life if he was the one responsible for her parent's deaths. Lana was sure they were gone and she wanted to find out why would he have done such a heartless act.

Sensing a great disturbance within her, Satele had a bad feeling about what she was trying to do next.

"You seem so sure about his involvement." Satele said and then she asked. "Why?"

"He gave them one of his personal shuttles." Lana replied with an agitated voice. "I watched them getting into the ship and leaving Zakuul. By now they should have been home, but they're not here."

"And you think he did something to them, because?" Satele asked confused. She didn't understand why the man who treated Lana despite her status on Zakuul almost like a queen, would do such a despicable thing like this. After seeing the pictures that Lyrna's cousins provided, and hearing Malgus's story, Satele had a hard time believing that Arcann had anything to do with her parent's demise.

"What do you mean because?" Lana asked irritated. "He most likely did that just to make my life more miserable."

"How can you say that when he treated you very well?" Satele asked searching Lana's agitated face. "I saw pictures of you while you were on Zakuul, and none of the pictures shown you shackled up or treated badly."

"Someone was spying on me?" Lana asked baffled.

"Lyrna said her cousins were excellent spying on others." Satele replied with a small chuckle.

"Stop it." Lana said watching her smiling face. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean laughing at you." Satele replied instantly regretting her behavior.

Then she asked. "Why did you come here?" Deep inside she sensed that Lana came here to do something terrible, and Satele couldn't allow that to happen.

With a malicious voice, Lana said. "I don't think you would want to know what I'm planning to do with him."

"Please Lana." Satele pleaded. "Think this through one more time before you do something irrational."

"Irrational?" Lana asked with a mocking tone. "You think revenging my parents would be irrational?" Scoffing, she added. "How would you know what I feel?"

Satele wanted to tell her that she had been in a similar circumstance when her mother dropped her off on Coruscant leaving her to her fate with the Jedi. She was a fatherless child, and not knowing the man who fathered her made her life even harder. Some days she still thought about him. She wondered if he lived his life somewhere out there, or did he lie in an unmarked grave on some distant planet.

In a way both of them shared the same experience of losing someone, however, Satele didn't believe or agreed in unjustified revenge, unless if it was Adraas. She had a feeling that behind all this was none other than him. She knew from Malgus that while she was kept in cryostasis on Zakuul, Adraas was already planning to wake her up and marry her. This unpleasant thought gave her a shiver down her spine every time she thought about it. It was still hard to believe that he was alive and living a life on Zakuul under the protection of the Eternal Empire. However, Lana needed proof and without it, Satele didn't think it was fair to go to the hospital and confront a wounded man.

"You can't do that." Satele replied with a firm tone.

"Are you going to stop me?" Lana asked stepping closer.

"I'm trying to put some sense into your head." Satele replied fearing that she might have no choice but to use force against Lana. "You need proof and you have none. You cannot just go and punish this man. It's wrong."

"What's wrong for you seems perfectly right for me." Lana replied feeling annoyed and angry. She just wanted to get over with this. As she walked past Satele, she grabbed onto her arm stopping Lana.

"Let me go." Lana said looking from her hand to her stern face.

"No Lana." Satele replied tightening her grip. "I won't let you do this."

A low growl escaped her mouth as Lana said.

"Let...me...go...now."

Satele wasn't sure if Lana was bold enough to engage in a fight, but she had to take this chance to be able to save someone's life.

A sudden electrical charge buzzed in the air as Lana let out just enough Force lightning into Satele's arm to make her let go. Backing away from Lana, Satele swiftly rubbed her arm and then igniting her weapon, she said.

"Don't make me do this please."

Igniting her weapon, Lana's face morphed into a vicious grin and said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you give me no choice."

Within seconds their weapons collided engulfing the nearly empty parking lot with high electrical buzzing sounds.

As Lana viciously attacked her, Satele quickly sent a Force blast toward her, which she swiftly evaded. The blast hit a vehicle behind Lana turning it upside down.

With a backflip, Satele landed on top of one of the vehicles. As she kept holding back from Lana's advances, Satele wished to have her own lightsaber back. To use a single bladed weapon was never for her liking making her performance not as beneficial as she had hoped.

Blinded by sorrow and rage, Lana kept slashing at Satele with full fury.

As Satele evaded another Force blast from her, she shouted.

"Lana! You need to STOP! This is madness, can't you see?"

"No Satele!" Lana yelled back. "You are standing in my way! Let me do what I came here for!"

"I can't let you do that!" Satele yelled back.

"One way or another, I will kill him!" Lana growled.

Satele knew she needed to finish this ridiculous fight. She hoped that she'd have enough strength to end it. The anger she kept holding back started to take over her and as her mind went dark, she was about to use her Force powers on Lana when sudden nausea came over her. Seizing the moment, Lana swiftly sent another blast toward Satele that caught her by surprise. With a loud crash, she landed on top of a vehicle, causing the alarm to go off immediately.

As her vision cleared, Lana stared at Satele's crumpled body lying on the ground in front of the vehicle. _WHAT HAVE I DONE!_ Lana screamed in her head realizing the terrible mistake she had made.

Rushing to Satele, she quickly picked her up and with a trembling voice, she said. "Please…please forgive me. I…. didn't mean it." Lana cried holding onto her friend. "I'm so stupid…. please Satele tell me that you're alright."

A painful frown appeared on Satele's face and then looking into Lana's terrified eyes, she said. "Now look what you have done."

"Please forgive me." Lana begged while she frantically looked around. Then picking her friend up, she stood up, and with Satele in her arms; she rushed across the parking lot.

* * *

That evening when Malgus finally arrived home, he found Satele standing on the balcony gazing at the darkening sky above. The smell of the coming rain hung heavy in the air, as Malgus stepped onto the balcony and approached her.

"Come inside." He said looking at the back of her head. "It's going to rain any second now."

"Rain is good." Satele said thinking about Marr's words.

"Yes it is, but not when you get caught in a freezing downpour." Malgus said with a mischievous grin wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Something happened today." Satele said in a hushed tone.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Lana and I had a bit of a fight." Satele said. Then she turned around and looked at Malgus, whose eyes grew big as saucers seeing the bruises and cuts on her forehead and on her left cheek.

Instant anger enveloped him and with an enraged tone, he asked.

"Where is she now?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist she looked into his eyes and in a firm tone, she said.

"It was an accident and she apologized to me like a thousand times already." Then she quickly added. "The baby and I are perfectly fine."

"An accident?" He asked irritated. "How could you say that?" Saying that he lightly ran his finger over her bruised face. Then his eyes landed on her belly and with a worried tone, he asked.

"Are you sure?"

Following his gaze, she placed her hand on her stomach and with a smile she said.

"Yes, I'm sure. The doctor assured me today that everything was alright."

"Why did she do this?" Malgus asked trying to calm himself down.

"Her parents are missing and she is blaming Arcann for their disappearance. She was going to kill him and I tried to stop her." Satele replied gazing into his accusing eyes.

"She shouldn't have raised a hand on you." He replied feeling the anger bubbling up inside him again.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Satele quickly planted a kiss on his lips and with a sweet voice, she whispered into his ear.

"Go take a shower."

With a flirty tone, she added.

"I may need a massage tonight. I do feel a little sore."

Pulling up one of his eyebrows, for a few seconds, he looked at her and then he said.

"As you wish."

That night they made love for the first time since they came back from Zakuul. As they lay in each other's arms, he ran his fingers through her hair and said in a hushed tone.

"I missed you...you know that right?"

Snuggling up against his warm body, she gazed into his eyes and said.

"I know."

"I'll give you that." He said with a sly grin. "It was a smart move from you to stop me to go after Lana tonight."

"Are you complaining?" She asked smiling.

"Oh...no, not at all." He replied with a smile. "I'm just happy to be able to be with you again."

Pushing herself up on her elbow, she looked at him and said.

"She is coming over tomorrow morning to apologize. Please take it easy on her. Most likely she lost both of her parents and I don't want you to make this harder for her. So please try to be nice to her."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he said.

"I promise I'll try."

Pressing her lips to his, with a tired smile, she said. "Let's get some sleep then. Good night."

Pulling her close, he buried his face into her hair and in a hushed tone, he said.

"Sleep well, my love."

However, her sleep didn't go as well. Her peculiar dream took her back to the strange laboratory where she had seen the alien hand before. This time, standing in the dark corner of the room, and looking around, she saw not just the hand but the whole figure of the strange looking alien hunched over one of the metal tables. His tall frame was covered in dark leather clothing, showing off his pale blue long muscular legs with three clawed digits for toes. On either side of his elongated head were two eye sockets sticking out, making his face look strangely interesting and repulsive at the same time. Thankfully he didn't notice her, as she stood frozen in the shadows. Then the sound of rushing water was heard somewhere above her head and then the eerie quietness of the room was interrupted by a loud ticking of a clock that seemed of coming from the back wall.

The coolness of the floor beneath her bare feet somehow made this dream incredibly real, and she was afraid to move a single muscle. Feeling the cold sweat running down her back Satele wished to wake up. She didn't want to be discovered. From the alien, her eyes traveled to the back where the ticking sound was coming from. Large parts of the wall were in shadows, but she was able to make out a big rounded metal contraption that was placed against the wall. Looking at it, Satele tried to figure out what was that thing when suddenly the ticking got louder and millions of goosebumps enveloped her skin.

 _Wake up Satele!_ Revan's worried voice was heard in her head. _Wake up NOW!_ He shouted.

Suddenly the alien's attention turned toward her. As his eyes met hers, a cold shiver ran down Satele's spine. His penetrating stare gave her a terrifying feeling.

An enormous lightning strike awakened Satele from her dream. Swiftly she looked around, while her heart raced like she ran a marathon. When she realized she was at home in bed and safe, Satele let out a shaky breath and then pulling her legs up, she placed her chin on her knees and gazed toward the balcony. Since her awakening, she hadn't heard from Revan, but in the dream, his voice sounded anxious, like he knew she was in danger. Unable to go back to sleep, Satele watched as another lightning strike crashed through the pitch-black nighttime sky, while her troubled thoughts were on the alien and his laboratory.

* * *

In the hospital, while Arcann slept in the recovery room, Lana quietly opened the window and silently entered the room. Her wet footprints made a trail on the polished floor as she approached the bed. She had no choice but to use this kind of entry, due to the guards that were patrolling the corridor in front of the room per Vowrawn's order.

Standing above him, and while her eyes traveled from his face to his left side, Lana took a few deep breaths as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Swallowing hard, she felt extremely tempted to hurt him. She wanted to reach out and strangle him, but on the other hand, she also wanted to shake him and demanding answers.

 _Satele is right,_ Lana thought as she reluctantly turned away and slumped down on the chair beside the bed burying her face into her hands. _I need to clear my head and give him a chance to explain himself,_ she bitterly thought running her hands through her wet hair. For a few minutes, she stared at the floor in front of her. She didn't want to make a mistake like she had done it earlier with Satele. Thinking about their fight brought an embarrassing feeling to her. Besides the few scrapes and bruises, thankfully nothing happened to Satele, otherwise, Lana was sure she would have been dead by now. She had no idea why she even came here tonight, but the intense pain she had felt all day wouldn't ease up leaving her confused.

Getting up, she looked at him again and then walking to the window, Lana quietly left closing the window behind her.

When she was gone Arcann opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling thinking about why had Lana came to visit him at this hour. The frustration, anger, and sorrow he had felt coming from her were unmistakable. If she had decided to attack him, he was definitely in no condition to fight her. With a frown, he looked toward the window and watched the rain smashing against the glass.

He didn't understand why she came here and why she wanted to hurt him. Just a day before she offered to save his life and now he felt a different sensation coming from her. Something must've happened and he wanted to find out what had triggered her. Lifting up his right hand, he reached over to his left side where the large bandage was covering up his wound. Gently, he ran his fingers over the dressing and then he slowly reached toward his shoulder stump. Closing his eyes, he touched the scarred tissue that once was his biceps thinking about how strange it felt not having the metal arm attached to him. He felt naked without it and he didn't like this feeling. Somehow he sensed that he wasn't going to get another arm anytime soon. He was their prisoner and he didn't think they would go out their way to please him with a new arm. Then his hand traveled up to the back of his neck where a fresh scar reminded him that there was no escape from here.

Then the memory of his mother came into his mind and suddenly he wanted nothing more but to see her again. Arcann wondered is she was also imprisoned. Although they were estranged for years, while on the ship coming here, they talked about many things that happened in the past and Arcann was happy to see her. And now as he lay wounded and alone in the dark room, he wished for her to be here to comfort him, just like she had done it when he was a little child.

With barely a whisper, he started to sing a long forgotten song. "The burning star of Izax batches the sea in light. Feel the peaceful warmth. Touch the darkest night. Calm your angry heart beneath the waves of fate. Feel the tears of Scyva. Wash away your hate."

* * *

On Zakuul, Vaylin also quietly sang the exact same song as she stepped out of the trophy room. Like in a trance, she walked toward the meeting room where her advisers were already waiting on her. From behind the wide column, Ven Zallow watched her. In the past few weeks, he had noticed her behavior had tremendously changed. First, he thought was the disappearance of his brother, and the sudden weight of the Empires responsibility, but somehow he sensed it was much deeper than that. So, he started to follow her and noticed a strange pattern in her daily routine. Every day, except for the week when Adraas was away on another conquering, she happened to visit the trophy room that Ven Zallow found interesting. He wondered what she was doing in there, however, because he couldn't follow her inside, he had no idea what was going on behind closed doors.

Instead of returning to the bedchamber, this time he waited for an opportunity to get inside. There were always two guards guarding the door and he needed to figure out how to distract them. While he contemplated on what to do, the door opened again and to his surprise, Adraas walked out accompanied by another man that Ven Zallow didn't recognize.

By the look of him, he looked like an important person, _possibly a Senator,_ he thought as he watched them walking past him.

"I told you I would deliver." Adraas said to the man.

"Oh yes, of course, Lord Adraas." The man replied. "I never doubted you."

Then he added. "Too bad you lost her. I was looking forward to your wedding."

A nervous tick appeared on the corner of Adraas's face and then he said. "Don't worry, you'll get another chance."

With a jovial smile, the man said. "Oh, I hope so. I do love parties."

Then their voices started to fade as they disappeared from Ven Zallow's view.

Deep in his gut, he knew Adraas had something to do with Vaylin's peculiar attitude. He wondered what was he doing to her. Since her brother disappeared, it seemed like that from an ambitious, strong-headed person she changed into a much weaker, self-doubting individual. Something was going on here and Ven Zallow didn't like this at all. Although she was a Sith and considered to be his enemy, while spending time with her, he started to get to know her a little. He was sure that somewhere deep within her, there was a scared little girl trying to break free of her chains. She never talked much about her past or her feelings, but he sensed that her father, Valkorion had everything to do about who she had become. As time passed, gradually he started to feel for her and he hoped that he could save her and turn her toward the right path.

A week later, he finally had the opportunity to get answers to his questions.

This time, he managed to get into the trophy chamber before Vaylin got there. He was not fond of using a method of mind tricking, but he needed to get to the bottom of this. Closing the door behind, he swiftly looked around and was astonished and horrified to see the long line of people and aliens frozen in carbonite, decorating the back wall. A sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks thinking about that not too long ago, he was one of them. Swiftly dismissing these disturbing thoughts, he walked around to find a good hiding place.

Not even a half an hour later he heard the door open and then he heard the voice of Vaylin.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked with an irritated tone.

"Nothing particular," Adraas replied. "I just know how much you love to come here and I wanted to accompany you." Then he added as they walked up to the pods. "You see, there was a woman, a Jedi here before that I used to love to visit. However, she was taken from me before I could have freed her."

 _A Jedi?_ Ven Zallow thought with interest listening to his words.

"Why are you telling me this?" Vaylin asked with a frown.

"I know your pet that you keep around is also from this chamber," Adraas said with distaste. Then he added. "Is he a good companion?"

"It's none of your concern...Adraas." She replied annoyed.

"I know you are close to him and was wondering if he ever asked you anything particular about your behavior lately." He replied with a wicked smile.

"My behavior?" Vaylin asked suspiciously. "No he didn't, why would he?"

Shaking his head, he said. "Never mind. I was just curious."

"You are wasting my time." Vaylin replied with an angry tone. "Do not test me Adraas. I don't have the patience of my brother's. You wouldn't want to see me when I get angry. I would adv…" However, before she could have finished her sentence, Ven Zallow heard Adraas saying something again.

"Keyword Mazkosdertanu."

A few seconds later Vaylin spoke up again. This time, her voice sounded calm and docile.

"I'm ready my Lord."

"Now." Adraas said. "Be a good girl and follow my instructions."

"As you wish my Lord." Vaylin replied.

Adraas was extremely pleased about this little gift he had received from the Chancellor. Although this code had to be applied to her daily, the sweet thing about it was that once it wore off, she had no memory of her condition; therefore he was able to take full advantage of his liking.

Adraas knew everything about Vaylin's stay on Nathema where the Chancellor owned a sanatorium. During her stay, on a daily basis, she was subjected to several brain stimulating exercises, including mind control. Fearing her great powers, her father didn't want to take the chance to be overthrown by her; therefore he planted a secret code into her head that would make her unable to attack him. Besides Valkorion's conditioning, there was another code that would make not just her body but also her mind as a useful puppet. And that is what Adraas has been using to gain control over the Eternal Empire. With the disappearance of Arcann, Adraas immediately seized the opportunity to become the head of every operation he was planning to do. By controlling Vaylin, the dream of becoming someone important was on the horizon and he couldn't believe his luck. Adraas was eagerly looking forward to the day when Dromund Kaas and its citizens would bend the knee for him. He especially was looking forward meeting Malgus again, and of course Satele. _My time will come soon,_ he thought with excitement looking at the dazed Vaylin in front of him.

Ven Zallow couldn't believe his ears. He knew Adraas was up to no good, but he would have never thought that Vaylin was controlled by some kind of magic word. What Adraas was doing was unethical and disgusting. Ven Zallow's usual calm attitude swiftly morphed into an angry one and stepping out from behind the divider, his accusing voice carried through the large chamber.

"What is going on here? What are you doing to her?"

From Vaylin, Adraas looked toward him and in a mocking tone, he said.

"Oh, the once famous Jedi Master Ven Zallow. What a great surprise."

"You know me?" He asked, eyeing Adraas.

"Of course I know you." Adraas replied. "We have met once...briefly."

Ven Zallow didn't remember him, but he was sure of something. This man was evil and he was using Vaylin for his twisted games.

Binding his time, as he approached them he kept talking to Adraas.

"Yes, of course, I remember you...Sith." He said stepping closer. "How can I forget the mighty Adraas? But it's been decades since I've seen you. I can tell you didn't waste time climbing your way up the ranks by any means necessary."

The hint of sarcasm in his voice didn't fit well with Adraas. He knew who Ven Zallow was, and he didn't think if it came to a fight he would be defeated by the Jedi, but Adraas didn't want to take this chance.

With a sly grin, he turned to Vaylin whose blank eyes watched Zallow coming closer.

Ven Zallow knew he wouldn't stand the chance against her if Adraas were going to use her to fight him. Using the Force, he quickly pulled her closer and said.

"I'm sorry about that."

Swiftly, he punched her in the face, instantly knocking her unconscious. As Vaylin fell to the floor, Ven Zallow grabbed her weapon and ignited it at the same time Adraas ignited his.

"You thought you could get away with this?" Zallow asked facing Adraas.

"You made a mistake Jedi." Adraas replied with a cunning smile looking at him. "You shouldn't have come here."

As soon as he said those words, he leaped up and sent a powerful kick toward Zallow's chest sending him flying across the room. Then while the stunned Jedi was down, Adraas sped toward him ready to cut him in half.

His chest felt heavy and for a few seconds, Ven Zallow had a hard time catching his breath. Quickly, he rolled aside as Adraas's weapon pierced the polished floor on his left. While on his knees, Ven Zallow slashed at Adraas's legs, but he was faster and evading his attack, he sent a blast of blue waves of Force lightning toward the Jedi.

Absorbing Adraas's powers into Vaylin's lightsaber, Ven Zallow sprung up and attacked the Sith. Their lightsabers, red and yellow reflected off the marble walls as they're dueled for survival. Ven Zallow was a skilled fighter, having many battles under his belt, but being on ice for decades and not able to train as Vaylin's prisoner his moves were a bit of rusty compared to Adraas's who had years and years of experience.

As their fight continued, at one point Adraas's burning red blade came dangerously close to Ven Zallow's chin, barely missing his throat. Feeling the scorching heat of the blade, Zallow quickly leaped into a backflip and as he landed, he sent a blast of Force wave toward Adraas that caught him in the middle of his chest, colliding him with one of the pods.

Quickly regaining his equilibrium, Adraas jumped to his feet and using the Force, he ripped the pod off the wall and sent it toward the Jedi, hoping to crush him with it. The loud sound of the alarm immediately engulfed the chamber alerting everyone in the palace.

As the pod flew through the air, Ven Zallow swiftly evaded it, however as he turned around, he noticed it was heading toward the unconscious Vaylin.

With an outstretched arm, he sent a powerful blast into the pod, altering its course away from Vaylin. With a loud crash, it landed near the door, smashing into one of the guards as they stepped through the threshold.

For a few seconds, the other guard gaped at his fallen fellow soldier, and then he attacked Ven Zallow. Joining the fight, Adraas also attacked Zallow, slashing at him with the fury of the Dark side.

Now it was two against one and Ven Zallow had to concentrate on every single move he made against them. Although the guard was nowhere near as powerful as Adraas, still he gave him a hard time while he tried to evade the Sith's advances.

Feeling annoyed by the guard's presence, and while he was occupied with the Jedi, Adraas force grabbed him and threw him across the room, smashing him against the divider, breaking his neck.

 _You are mine,_ Adraas eagerly thought, staring into Ven Zallow's eyes. He wanted to kill this man, _and I will,_ he thought with a vicious grin as his weapon met Zallow's again.

In the bright orange glow of their lightsabers, Adraas's face showed a thirst to kill, while Zallow's showed calmness with a mixture of worry. Within minutes an armada of guards was about to smash through the door and Ven Zallow was not ready to die today.

Lifting up his weapon, Adraas was going to strike again, when Zallow leaned in and smashed his elbow into Adraas's face causing him to become disoriented for a few seconds. Then he twisted his body to the left, and slashing upward, Zallow cut into the hilt of Adraas's weapon mutilating his right hand.

Adraas roared like a wounded animal as two of his fingers were cut away. Immediately he let go of the damaged lightsaber and cradled his hand with an astonished expression.

"YOU!" He roared at Zallow. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Now you listen to me Sith!" Ven Zallow shouted pointing his weapon at the other man. Then in a calmer tone, he added. "You need to pay for the crimes against Vaylin and her Empire. Your despicable actions cannot go unpunished. To brainwash her and use her as a puppet is unacceptable and wrong."

"Whatever I do to her is none of your concern...Jedi." Adraas replied with anger. Then he added. "She is my puppet and I'll do with her as I wish."

With a small chuckle, Adraas gestured toward the door. "Can you hear the guards? As soon as they enter, what do you think they are going to see?" Adraas asked with a mocking smile. Then he added. "Look around you, you fool. You are a rogue prisoner while I'm a respected person in this city. Who do you think they're going to believe?" He asked pointing toward Zallow. "You? Or me?"

Ven Zallow knew he had a small chance that they were going to believe him. After all, he was a prisoner, while Adraas was an influential person with years of reputation. As he contemplated on what to say, suddenly the door flew open and dozens of guards rushed into the chamber.

"What took you so long!" Adraas yelled at the Captain.

"My Lord." The Captain said looking at the destruction. "What is going on?" He asked looking from Adraas to the other man.

As Adraas was about to give an order to kill Ven Zallow, Vaylin pushed herself onto her fours and as she slowly stood up, she said.

"Captain. Arrest him."

As the Captain signaled to the guards to grab hold of Zallow, Vaylin spoke up again.

"Not him." She said with a stern face. "The other one."

Using the Force, she lifted Adraas off the ground and started to squeeze his throat.

Vaylin wished to crush him, but if she wanted to find out what he did to her, he was no help if he was dead. With beat red face and through flaring nostrils, Adraas struggled to take a breath or to say something. As he was about to lose consciousness, she let go of him and dropped him to the floor in front of Ven Zallow's boots.

"Lock him up." Vaylin ordered the Captain. Then two guards approached him and after picking him up, they placed his hands into handcuffs. His raging eyes never left Zallow's as they dragged him out of the room.

With contempt, Ven Zallow watched Adraas being taken away. Then his eyes landed on Vaylin, and as he approached her, he asked.

"You heard everything?"

"I heard enough." She said gazing into his eyes. Then she added. "I never liked him anyway."

Sudden dizziness took over her and as she held onto his arm for support, he asked.

"May I?" Gesturing to pick her up.

Nodding her head in agreement, he swiftly picked her up and held her like a bride.

Cradling his shoulders, she looked into his eyes and with a thin smile, she said.

"My head feels like it's going to split in half. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Clearing his throat, Ven Zallow looked into her eyes and then he said.

"If I tell you this you wouldn't believe me."

A sly smile appeared on her face and then she said. "Try me."

"I have to confess something. I've been following you for a while now."

Furrowing her eyebrows she asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"I've noticed that your behavior had changed and I wanted to find out why." He replied as he started to walk out of the chamber with her in his arms.

"You were worried about me?" Vaylin asked confused.

"Believe it or not I was." He replied with a smile. Then he added as they walked down the corridor full of people. They all came to see what happened. "My suspicion of Adraas turned out to be true and I confronted him."

With an amazed tone, she asked.

"You fought for me?"

Looking into her wide eyes, he said.

"Yes, I did."

Vaylin was amazed and confused about all this. Although she didn't know what happened in the trophy room, however, the conversation that she was able to pick up, while gaining consciousness, between the two men brought nothing but rage into her. She couldn't believe Adraas's scheming and disgusting way of using her. Vaylin had been suffering severe mental and physical abuse since childhood and she has had enough of being used by others. Besides her brothers, no one ever cared for her until now.

"But you are my prisoner. I have done nothing but hurt you and use you." She said gazing into his eyes. "Why would you care about me?"

"Because I like you." He said as they reached the medical bay's door. "And you deserve to be happy."

Instinctively, she pulled his face closer and to his amazement, she kissed him on the lips. This greatly surprised him. Although they were lovers, she had never kissed him or allowed him to kiss her. This was one thing he found strange about their peculiar relationship. As she deepened the kiss, he returned it with passion and held her body tighter enjoying the moment.

* * *

In his cell, gagged and shackled to the wall, Adraas fumed on the inside. While his injured hand pulsed with pain, his mind was on Ven Zallow. In his head, over and over again he played out their fight thinking about where had he made a mistake that led him here in this prison cell.

Then the thoughts of torture engulfed his mind. He hoped he was strong enough to survive until he finds a chance to escape. He had been in this room many times and seen and done several interrogations. He was well aware of what was coming for him. He couldn't believe how everything went wrong since this morning. It felt like that every time he was about to reach his goals someone always stood in his way crushing his dreams into the dirt. The anger and frustration he felt on the inside were tearing him apart. He wished to burn the city with its people to the ground, but he knew it was an unrealistic dream and the only thing he had left was his miserable life that might end as soon as his torture would begin.

Then the thoughts of Satele enveloped his mind. He wished to see her again and hold her and kiss her as he did on the dreadnought so long ago. She was someone Malgus truly cared for and the sweet thought of taking her away from him always thrilled him. Every time he thought about that night, Adraas felt great satisfaction remembering Malgus's terrified expression as he walked out of the prison cell with her in his arms. _One way or another, I will get my hands on her and when that day comes he'll regret that he ever crossed me, and not just him but everyone else as well,_ he thought with exasperation.

Adraas held hope that by befriending the chancellor and supporting him, he would not let him rot in here, but find the way to set him free.

 _When I get out of here._ He thought with determination. _I'll return to Dromund Kaas and take what is mine._

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter :D More is on the way. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: If you haven't read my short story of Vowrawn and Sidonie Garen, I suggest that you read it to have a better understanding of this chapter. The story called, What happens on Nar Shaddaa stays on Nar Shaddaa.**

 **Chapter 22**

Before the first rays of the sun brightened up the wide horizon, Vowrawn was already up making breakfast in the tidy kitchen of his expansive penthouse. After putting everything on his plate, he walked onto his balcony that looked over the city and then sitting down at the table, he started to eat. While he ate, he looked out toward the city of Kaas, admiring the wonderful view.

Although the view always made him feel happy, this time his troubled thoughts were on Satele. When she told him the other day about her peculiar dream, right away he knew that what he thought was a bad dream suddenly became a reality. If the Rakata was planning on coming back, Vowrawn was afraid that his worry over the Eternal empire would be now insignificant compared to the Rakata Prime that was a great force to reckon with. He had no idea how they were able to revive their ways, but somehow they managed to do that and that made him anxious. They would have no choice but to fight against them once they came out of hiding. Vowrawn was sure they were hiding somewhere in the galaxy waiting on the right time and opportunity to strike. He was not looking forward to engaging in combat with the Rakatans, but if it came to that, he needed a bigger army and to achieve that, he needed to forge an alliance with Arcann. As he sipped his drink, his mind went to Arcann, who now was locked up in prison waiting on his trial.

Putting his cup down, his thoughts ventured to another place, somewhere deep within the past. Taking a deep breath, he brought up a long forgotten bittersweet memory that happened on Nar Shaddaa. Closing his eyes, he took another deep breath, and then, letting out a frustrated sigh; he ran his hand through his hair thinking about her. Although he never saw her again, or his lightsaber for that matter, there wasn't a day when he didn't think of her.

Then his eyes landed on the empty chair across from him, reminding him how lonely he truly was. Being a Sith Lord and on the Dark Council, he had no place or time to be in a relationship. Although he knew of others indulging in romantic relationships, such as Marr and of course Scourge and Malgus, when it came to him, he never truly cared or found the right person to spend his life with. The only person who somehow managed to capture his heart was a Jedi and this; he thought was ironic and also comical. However, it was a long time ago and now he had more important things to worry about than a lost opportunity.

After finishing his breakfast, he walked back into the kitchen and after washing the dishes, he took a quick shower and then getting dressed he walked out of his apartment and headed toward the Dark council's palace.

As he walked in, Lord Scourge and Marr were already there waiting on him. A few minutes later, Malgus and Satele arrived.

"My Lords." Malgus said as he and Satele approached them. "I hope we're not late."

"Lord Malgus." Vowrawn said turning their way. "You are just on time." Then his eyes landed on Satele and then he asked.

"Have you had another dream?"

"No, I have not." She replied taking her seat. Satele hoped she wouldn't have another dream like that again. The memory of the alien and his laboratory still bothered her. Especially after she told everything to the council, Vowrawn's gloomy words about the possibility of the Rakata's return made her anxious. She had heard of the Rakatans before, but she thought they were reduced to simple-minded savages living their lives in small, primitive tribes. However, after hearing Malgus and Lana's story about what occurred on Byss, she knew this was just the beginning of something much bigger to come. She was afraid that soon these cruel aliens would take over. The thought of losing Malgus or her child brought great fear into her heart.

Turning to the others Vowrawn said.

"As we all know and fear, a long lost entity is slowly making their comebacks. We have no idea where they are or when they planning to attack, but I'm certain about one thing. We need more men to fight against their invasion, which I'm afraid might happen sooner than we expecting."

"What is your plan?" Marr asked looking at Vowrawn's stern expression.

"We need to make an alliance with Arcann." Vowrawn said looking at everyone.

"What makes you think you can trust him or his sister?" Marr asked suspiciously.

"I believe that by saving his life, and after he hears about the new threat, he will reconsider this offer." Vowrawn said. Then he looked at Malgus and asked. "His mother, Senya, do you think she can be trusted?"

Without hesitation Malgus replied. "Yes."

Pacing in front of the table, Vowrawn said. "I know that in the past Lana had let me down." Saying that he looked at Satele. Then he continued. "But as you all know by now, her parents are most likely dead and she is alone and not in the right state of mind. I decided to place Senya in house arrest at Lana's place, to keep her occupied. I'm a skeptical person; I have a hard time trusting others, especially someone like her, who is the mother of our enemy. To my knowledge, she was estranged from him and his sister for some time, still, she is his mother and I know how mothers can be when their child is hurt or threatened. So, I asked Lana to keep an eye on her, which she gladly accepted. I believe this time; Lana would reconsider doing anything foolish. She is alone and the only family she's got is us. And I know that she is close to you Satele."

Looking at Vowrawn, Satele nodded her head in agreement. Then her hand went under the table searching in her pocket.

"What do you say about forging an alliance with Arcann and his sister?" Vowrawn asked looking from Malgus to Marr and then Scourge.

"I think once he is informed about the Rakata, it won't be hard to convince him to join forces with us." Marr replied.

"We need everyone's help, including the Jedi." Scourge said looking from Vowrawn to Satele.

Satele's hand froze in her pocket and then looking at Scourge, she said.

"If you are implying that I should make a deal with the Jedi council, you are gravely mistaken. I am an outcast and no longer a Jedi in their eyes. They would never listen to me."

"Then who would be the right person to persuade them?" Scourge inquired.

"The only person who would be able to bring the Jedi to your side is most likely dead by now." Satele replied, thinking about Jedi Master, Ven Zallow. He was the only person she could think of who could have been reasoned with. He was respected and well established within the Jedi community. But she had no idea if he was still alive, and even if he was, she had no idea where he was.

"And who is this person?" Vowrawn asked looking at her.

"His name is Ven Zallow." Satele replied.

"Hmm…Ven Zallow." Vowrawn murmured, scratching his chin. Then he added. "Decades ago, he was the Jedi Master on Coruscant. I remember him disappearing after the sacking of Coruscant. His body was never found amongst the fallen ones."

Satele didn't want to be reminded of what the Sith Empire did to the Jedi and to the planet that day. Although she and Malgus lived their strange lives in Revan's dream world at that time, still the thought of war and cruelty that the Sith Empire brought to Coruscant that day was a bitter pill to swallow. However, this was all in the past and she didn't want to dwell on it. So many things had changed since, and the only thing that occupied her mind was having her child. But now their future looked unpromising, and she had no idea how their lives will be if an invasion happens to be knocking on their doorstep.

"He might still be alive and living on Tython." Scourge said looking at Vowrawn.

"Yes." Vowrawn replied with a frown. "It's a possibility."

Turning to Scourge, he said. "Does your wife's cousins still here?"

"Yes." Scourge replied. Then he added. "Do you want to send them to Tython?"

"Yes. I want them to find out if this Jedi Master is there." Vowrawn replied. "Once we find him, I want to arrange a meeting with him, and then."

The loud sounds of someone eating something crunchy stopped Vowrawn in mid-speech.

Turning toward Satele, he saw her chewing on something.

With a frown, he looked at her and he was about to say something when she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and said.

"This meeting is taking longer than I expected it. I'm starving."

Reaching into her pocket again, she put another piece of food into her mouth. From Satele's munching face, Vowrawn looked to Malgus, who sat there barely suppressing a smile.

Then the door opened and in haste, one of the guards walked in.

"My Lords." He bowed. Then his eyes found Satele's and said. "My Lady."

"What's happening?" Vowrawn asked confused. This was unusual for someone to just barge into a meeting like this.

"My Lord." The guard resumed. "A ship has landed at the spaceport."

"What kind of ship?" This time Malgus asked as he stood up.

"It's a Republic shuttle." The guard replied. Hearing that, Satele's heart skipped a beat.

"A Republic shuttle here?" Vowrawn asked amazed.

"Yes my Lord." The guard replied again.

"What of the passengers?" Vowrawn asked as he stepped closer to the guard.

"They are outside waiting to be let in." He replied looking from Vowrawn to Malgus. Then he added. "They are seeking an audience with you."

"How many are they?" Malgus asked as he stepped around the table.

"Eleven of them. Ten men and one woman." The guard replied. Then he swiftly added. "They are unarmed."

"Alright." Vowrawn replied. "Bring them to me."

Bowing again, the guard left the chamber and headed outside.

"What do you think they want?" Marr asked looking at Vowrawn.

"We'll find out soon." He replied.

A few minutes later, and flagged by guards, a group of people entered the chamber and headed their way.

To Vowrawn's astonishment, the woman who walked in front of the Republic soldiers was none other than the Jedi he had met so long ago on Nar Shaddaa. Although she had aged since then, he still recognized her. She looked exactly as he remembered her, except for her ebony hair that had a few silver streaks in it showing that she was not as young as she looked.

Stopping in front of him, Sidonie looked at the astonished Sith, and then a small smile appeared on her face. She was not as surprised as he already knew about him being here.

"Hello, Vowrawn." She said pulling up one of her dark eyebrows. "It's nice to see you again."

Vowrawn felt speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes, as he stood dumbstruck in front of her. Then he heard Marr's voice.

"Do you know this woman?"

Quickly composing himself, Vowrawn cleared his throat and said.

"We've met once...a long time ago." Then he gazed into her eyes and asked. "Why are you here...Sidonie?"

"Oh, after all these years you remembered my name?" She asked with a surprised smile.

"How can I forget?" Vowrawn said gazing into her eyes. Then he asked again. "What brings you here?"

"We came to join the Revanites." She replied.

Satele curiously looked at the newcomers. Standing up she approached Malgus and placed her hand on his, signaling to him to relax. Then as she appraised the soldiers, her heart sank for a second. Amongst the others was one soldier she hadn't seen in decades. Despite the battle scars on his face, he still looked the same. His stern expression was on the woman who was having a conversation with Vowrawn and Marr. Almost like sensing her gaze, he looked her way locking eyes with her. Suddenly, his face turned pale and then his eyes grew wide when he realized who she was.

"Satele?" He blurted out with amazement staring at her. The room went quiet and then all eyes were on him. Then as he tried to step closer to her, he was immediately stopped by one of the guards.

"Stay put." The guard ordered him.

"That's alright." Satele said walking up to them. "I know him."

Malgus didn't know who the man was, but he had a feeling he was someone important to Satele watching her embracing him into a friendly hug. As he returned the hug, instant jealousy engulfed Malgus.

While the woman resumed her conversation with the others, Satele let go of Jace and then with a warm smile she said.

"You haven't changed."

"So do you." Jace replied as his eyes roamed over her face and body. With amazed expression, he added. "You look exactly the way I remembered you."

"Thank you." Satele replied. "It's a long story, but I don't want to bore you with it."

"You don't have to." He replied with a mischievous grin. "I know exactly what happened to you."

"You do?" She asked confused.

Suddenly his face turned sorrowful and then letting out a deep sigh, he said.

"When your pod arrived on Coruscant, I was one of the soldiers who guarded you."

"Oh, Jace." Satele said looking at him.

"When the Sith Empire forced us to leave." He continued. "I was the one who escorted you on the ship all the way to Tython and stayed with you until the invasion of the Eternal Empire." With a sorrowful voice, he added. "And then I lost you."

"And now you found me." She said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he swiftly looked around. Then his eyes met Malgus's. For a second he looked familiar but he didn't know where he had seen him before.

"I live here now." She replied.

"Alone?" He asked with a hint of apprehension.

"No Jace." She said. "I'm married."

A sudden frown appeared on his face and then swallowing hard, he asked puzzled.

"You married? To whom?"

"I'll introduce you to him later." She said feeling a little guilty looking at his hurtful expression.

* * *

"Are you planning to stay?" Vowrawn asked gazing at Sidonie. He still couldn't believe she was here.

"Yes." She replied. "If that's alright with you."

"I don't see why would I oppose your request." He replied with a nervous smile. "We need all the help we can get."

"The world had changed and I grew tired of fleeing from the Eternal Empire." Sidonie said looking from Vowrawn to Marr and then to Scourge. "The only thing they do is to hunt us or enslave us. I came here to seek a more promising life and a possible alliance with you. I have heard of the Revanites and I've been searching for them for years and I'm glad that I finally found them."

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she looked at Vowrawn and said.

"I know our little rendezvous in the past didn't end well, but I'm hoping we can somehow make this work."

It was not easy to make a man like Vowrawn nervous, but at that moment he was shaking like a leaf on the inside. Running his tongue over his teeth, he took a deep breath and then he said.

"I believe so." Then with a sly grin, he added. "Welcome to Dromund Kaas."

While Sidonie and the soldiers were escorted out of the building, Marr turned to Vowrawn and with a sly grin, he asked.

"Would you mind telling me who is she and where did you meet her?"

"Yes, Vowrawn." Scourge said folding his arms in front of his chest. "Do tell. We are eager to hear it."

Vowrawn didn't want to tell them about his past shenanigans. It was no one's business except his. However, the sudden excitement he felt at the moment was definitely showing on his face, making Scourge and Marr smile.

Satele and Malgus followed the guests out and while they waited for transport, she turned to Jace and then she said.

"I know you'd like it here. The Revanites are amazing people."

"I'm looking forward to living a better life." He replied and then he glanced toward Malgus who was giving orders to one of the guards.

"Is he your husband?" He asked.

"Yes." Satele replied.

"I don't know why, but he looks familiar." Jace said with a puzzled expression. He was sure he had seen this man before, but for the love of Force, he couldn't put his finger on.

Satele didn't want to lie to him about who Malgus was. If they were going to share the same place, he needed to know the truth. She was glad that he was here and wanted to rekindle their friendship, and didn't want to conceal something like this from him.

Placing her hand on his arm, she looked him in the eye and then she said.

"He is the Sith who had captured me so long ago on the space station at Korriban."

A sudden confusion was shown on his face. Then his expression became astonished and then something in his eyes changed. The unmistakable mixture of emotions that were coming from him, made Satele a little anxious.

And then the unthinkable happened.

"Jace...NO!" Satele shouted as he ran past her.

Within seconds, he reached Malgus and tackled him from behind. With an enraged face, he knocked him to the ground.

This unexpected move took Malgus by surprise. As soon as he hit the ground, he tried to stand up, but the soldier was already on his back putting all his weight on him. Using the Force, Malgus pushed away from the ground and knocked Jace off his back, sending him flying across the stairs.

As Jace collided with one of the statues, he quickly got up and he was about to rush Malgus again when Satele stood in his way and with a swift move, she slapped him across the face.

"STOP this madness!" She yelled as her fiery eyes looked at Jace. Signaling to Malgus and the guards to stay back, she asked. "Are you out of your mind?"

Breathing heavy and with flaring nostrils, Jace looked at her and then he asked.

"How could you do this?"

"I know how this looks and I know that you are hurt, but please let me explain it to you." Satele pleaded with him.

With an anguished cry he threw his arms up and then turning away from her, he buried his face into his hands and then he asked.

"Why him? Why Satele?"

"I will explain it to you later, but first I want you to calm down. And please do not do this again. Next time I won't be able to protect you." Looking at Malgus, Satele knew he was ready to kill Jace at any moment. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to stop him if it came to a fight.

Taking a few deep breaths, Jace turned back to Satele and then he said.

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright Jace. Just please promise me you won't do this again."

"I promise." He said feeling emotional and embarrassed about his behavior. Then he looked at Malgus and by nodding his head he silently apologized.

Within minutes, the transport arrived to take the newly arrived guests to the Revanites camp.

"Is that who I think it is?" Malgus asked with an angry tone as he watched the transport taking off.

"Please Veradun." Satele pleaded. "He is a good man. Promise me that you won't hurt him."

"I promise I won't hurt him, but if he pulls another stunt like this again, you won't be able to stop me." Malgus growled as his burning gaze bore into hers. Then he stormed into the building. Standing on the stairs, Satele took a few shaky breaths, and then she looked toward the transport feeling disheartened.

That evening in the Revanites camp while everyone sat down for dinner, sitting beside Jace, Satele told him everything that happened to her. When she told him about the baby, he nearly broke down in tears, but in the last second, he kept himself in check, not wanting to further embarrass himself. Even though she was taken and carrying another man's child, nevertheless, he was happy to see her again.

Sitting across the table was Lana, Senya, and Sidonie. Malgus decided to stay home giving some space to Satele to talk with her friends. Although he didn't like the idea of Jace being here, he respected her wishes and stayed away from him.

"Tell me Sidonie." Lana asked. "Where exactly you met Vowrawn?"

With a mischievous smile, Sidonie said. "Well...I was on an important mission on Nar Shaddaa and we met at the hotel's bar."

"Did you sleep with him?" Lana asked with a wide grin.

"Lana?!" Satele said with an astonished face. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Looking at Satele, Sidonie said.

"You don't have to apologize for your friend." Then with a smile, she added. "I'll tell you exactly what happened that night."

As soon as Sidonie finished her story, Lana's loud laughter engulfed the table.

"Are you telling us the truth?" She asked wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Why would I lie?" Sidonie asked with a sly grin.

"You and Vowrawn?" Satele asked with amazement. She couldn't believe that Vowrawn was involved with this woman. _Vowrawn, the Sith who despised the Jedi?_ She thought, smiling on the inside.

"Your story sounds like a lot of fun to me." Senya said suppressing a smile. Although she was allowed to leave the house, Vowrawn asked her not to tell anyone who she was.

"What did you do with his lightsaber?" Lana asked with a wink.

"I kept it." She said looking at Lana's smirking face.

"Thank you for telling this." Lana said while laughing. "I always appreciate a good story."

This was the first time Satele saw Lana in a good mood since their unfortunate encounter in the parking lot. She loved to see her smile and wanted her to be happy.

While Sidonie and Senya resumed their conversation, Lana's mind went to her parents and then to Arcann. She missed them terribly and the thought of them never coming home filled her up with rage and sorrow. While spending time with Senya, she started to get to know her. She was an amazing person who made Lana feel somewhat happy, and this was something she needed at the moment. Also through her, Lana started to get to know Arcann and Vaylin as well. The stories that Senya had told her were touching and also heartbreaking. Lana had never thought that this woman had been through great hardship because of her late husband. When Lana told her who her husband truly was, Senya broke down in tears listening to her story. She always suspected there was something strange about Valkorion, but she would have never thought that her husband, the father of her children was once the Sith Emperor living on this planet.

Then her eyes landed on Satele and Jace. Right away Lana could tell he was head over heels for her. The way he looked at her and talk to her was full of hopeless compassion.

 _Poor man,_ she thought with a frown watching him as he eagerly listened to Satele's stories.

Then thoughts of Arcann engulfed her mind and suddenly she felt the need to talk to him. After dinner, Lana and Senya went home. Once Senya was asleep, Lana reached inside her nightstand and took out the earpiece. She knew from one of the guards that Arcann had his mask back, and Lana direly needed to know the truth. She wanted to hear it from his lips that he had nothing to do with her parent's demise. Although she would have preferred to go and talk to him in person, she didn't have clearance to see him.

Lying on his bed, Arcann stared at the white ceiling. He had a hard time falling asleep. His mind was in turmoil over many things, including his Empire, his sister and of course his mother. To his relief she wasn't kept in the prison, however, he didn't know where she was or what she was doing. After he was transferred from the hospital, they gave him this prison cell where he spent his miserable days. He wanted to break out and leave, but this was not possible.

Suddenly, he heard Lana's muffled voice coming through his mask that was placed on the table. Quickly, he got up and put the mask on. Thankfully the device was still intact inside the mask enabling him to talk with her.

"Arcann." Lana's voice came through. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Lana." Arcann replied feeling excited. "I can hear you."

There were a few seconds of silence and then she asked.

"Did you kill my parents?"

"Your parents?" Arcann asked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you do it?" She asked holding the tears back.

"No. I didn't kill them." Arcann replied with a voice that sounded sincere enough for Lana to believe him. Then he asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She replied with a sorrowful voice. "They never came home."

Suddenly hundreds of thoughts flooded Arcann's mind. He gave them one of his best shuttles and he made sure they left Zakuul unmolested. Could have been a malfunction or maybe they were attacked, _we might never find out what truly happened,_ he thought gloomily.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a soft tone.

"No, I'm not." Lana replied as tears started to roll down her face.

"Lana." He started to say. "I'm so sorry. Please believe me. I have nothing to do with that."

With a raspy voice, she replied. "I want to believe you."

Sitting up, Arcann stared at the floor and then he said.

"Lana. I swear to you I didn't do it." Then when she stayed quiet he continued. "When the first time I saw you in the ballroom, I know you were different. You looked very beautiful in your lavender gown, and of course, your untypical attitude was something that I was not used to, which greatly appealed to me. I instantly felt attracted to you. Although what I did to keep you around was not for your liking, still I was happy that you stayed…. with me."

Then he added. "I like you, Lana."

"Arcann...please, don't say that." She replied, and then he heard her blowing her nose.

"Are you crying?" He inquired. Hearing her crying made him feel guilty. He wished to be with her to console her.

Sniffing, she said. "I'm fine."

"Do you know what they are planning to do with me?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied as she tossed the used up tissue on the bed. "I'm not on the council."

Then he asked again. "What about my mother? Do you know where she's at?"

Lana didn't want to confide in him about his mother staying with her. It was best if he didn't know about that, _or at least for now,_ she thought remorseful.

"She is fine." Lana replied. "She is in house arrest."

"I was worried about her." Arcann replied feeling relieved. "Have you seen her or talk to her?" He asked.

"Yes." Lana replied feeling a little guilty. "She is doing fine and misses you."

Arcann wondered if they would allow him to receive visitors. He wanted to talk with his mother and possibly see Lana.

Then he heard her voice again.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life back on Byss."

"No problem." Arcann replied with a thin smile. Then the tall Sith's image came into his head, and then he asked.

"I would like to ask you to deliver a message from me to your friend who saved my life."

"Malgus?" Lana asked.

"Yes." Arcann replied. "I'm truly grateful for his help and I want him to know that I'm in his debt."

"I will tell him." Lana replied.

Then Lana heard a man's voice.

"Whom are you talking to?"

"I'm thinking out loud." Arcann replied to the guard who stood at the other side of his door.

"Trouble?" Lana teasingly asked.

"Not at all." He replied thinking about her possibly making a funny face right now.

"I'll let you go before you get into real trouble talking to me." Lana said with a small smile.

"Lana." Arcann said before she was about to disconnect the call. "I hope to hear your voice again."

A few seconds of silence enveloped the line and then she said.

"Good night Arcann."

Then the line went quiet leaving Arcann alone with his thoughts.

* * *

On Zakuul, inside the prison cell, Ven Zallow slowly paced in front of the restrained Adraas.

"I'm going to ask you again." He said staring into Adraas's accusing eyes. "What is the code and who gave it to you?"

With raging eyes, Adraas spat at him. "I'm not saying anything to you...Jedi."

"You are not leaving this room until you tell me everything I need to know." Ven Zallow said stepping closer to him.

A small chuckle left Adraas's mouth as he mockingly said.

"You are just a pathetic toy for her amusement, you know that right?" Then he added. "Once she gets bored of you, she'll toss you aside. If you are lucky, she'll be merciful and would give you a quick death."

"That is not of your concern." Ven Zallow said with distaste. This man was a perfect example of why he hated the despicable Sith. They were all the same, yearning for power and total control, disregarding everyone else.

The way Vaylin was treating him now was completely different than before. He didn't think she was playing games with him, but he had been deceived before. Keeping his guard up, he wanted to take this relationship day-by-day to see where it was going. So far everything looked good and he was looking forward to seeing her again tonight, once he was done with Adraas.

When he told Vaylin what he used to do to interrogate the prisoners on Coruscant, first she didn't believe him. But then she allowed him to do the interrogation, which she couldn't do herself, fearing that Adraas would use the code to control her again.

"What is the code and where did you get it?" Zallow asked again as he reached up and grabbed hold of Adraas's injured hand.

Breathing hard, Adraas stared into his eyes and then he said.

"You are just a pathetic Jedi, incapable of torture. I am not afraid of you."

Leaning closer, in a calm tone, Zallow said.

"You should be."

A few seconds later Adraas's painful roar was heard outside the corridor, making the guards flinch beneath their masks.

* * *

"Did you find out anything?" Vaylin asked while she brushed her long brunette hair, sitting at her vanity table.

"He is resilient, but I think I will be able to make him talk." Zallow replied as he sat down in one of the chairs and pulled his boots off. Through the mirror, she locked eyes with him and then a thin smile appeared on her face. She was still amazed by what he had told her about his interrogation process. After hearing that, she found him more attractive than before.

"I know you'll deliver." She said. Then, putting the brush down, she pinned her hair up in a bun and then her face became more serious as she said.

"I want you to do something."

"What is that you want me to do?" He asked as he pulled his top over his head and tossed it on the chair.

"I know that you like to pay attention to details. I believe that what the previous rescue team couldn't find, you might be able to find something that would lead us to my brother's whereabouts. I know in my heart that he is not dead. He is out there somewhere, possibly hurt and imprisoned and he needs my help."

Turning around, she looked at him and said.

"Not just my help but yours as well."

Standing up, she approached him and as she placed her hand over his heart, in a hushed tone she asked.

"Can I entrust you with this task?"

Gazing into her pleading eyes, he opened up her robe, letting it fall behind.

Then he swiftly picked her up and pressed his lips to hers.

Enfolding her legs around his waist, she cradled his neck and returned his passionate kiss.

Three days later, Ven Zallow was ready to leave. With the assigned team of ten, he took one of Vaylin's shuttles and headed toward Byss.

When they arrived, they find the same thing that the previous search team had found.

Arcann's destroyed ship was still in the same place and the area a mile inland where the metal building once stood looked bleak and disturbing. It looked like something big had gone through the building, destroying everything in its path.

While the guards were looking through the rubble, Ven Zallow walked up to the wide opening that cut through the grassy terrain like a gaping wound. Looking into its dark depth, he wondered what came out of here. It must've been big as a Sarlacc, but he knew that there were no Sarlacc's on Byss or at least not to his knowledge.

Turning to the guards, he signaled them to come closer and then he asked.

"Did anyone from the previous search ever searched down there?"

"I believe so." One of the guards replied.

"I need a rope." Zallow said looking at one of them. "I'm going to look as well."

"I need to get back to the ship to get you one." The guard replied.

"Very well." Zallow said. "I'll wait here."

When the guard came back, he handed Zallow the rope and then while three of them held it in place, they slowly lowered him into the pit.

Using one of the guard's pikes, he lit up the immediate area around him to be able to see. Sticking out of the disturbed rich soil were many tree roots and pieces of weeds brushing against his arm as he made his way down. In a few places, he was able to make out long, wide gashes, something like a tentacle would make.

As he was lowered deeper into the ground, a metallic taste started to engulf his mouth and nose. The smell seemed coming from all around him, making him gag. However, before he reached the bottom, the rope ran out leaving him hanging about ten feet off the ground.

He had no choice, but to let go of the rope to get to the bottom.

Looking up he yelled at the guards.

"I'm going to let go of the rope! When I tell you, lower it down again!"

"Are you going to be able to reach it?" One of the guards yelled back from above.

"Yes!" Ven Zallow shouted back. Or at least he hoped he'd be strong enough to make the jump. As he let go of the rope, and by utilizing the Force, he softened his landing hitting the muddy soil.

Landing in the knee-deep murky water, he looked around and saw many tunnels in all directions leading deep into the earth. To search all of them would have taken him a long time and he didn't want to waste time doing that. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his body and then closing his eyes, he called upon the Force to guide him.

There was one specific tunnel out of many that looked promising for finding something useful. Wading through the water, he walked into one of the wide openings and followed the tunnel until he reached an intersection where the tunnel divided into three more tunnels. Choosing the one on the right, he kept walking making several turns until he reached a metal door.

 _Hmm,_ he thought with a frown, _interesting._

Next to the door was a panel that he swiftly destroyed with the lightsaber pike.

With a few loud sparks, the panel was disabled, disengaging the door lock. He didn't think anyone was inside, but he didn't want to take the chance to get ambushed. Standing back and by using the Force, he pushed the door in.

As soon as the door opened, the inside of the room lit up with a bright light. Carefully, he walked closer and looked inside. The view that greeted him left him speechless.

"What is this place?" He murmured in astonishment stepping into the chamber.

To be continued….

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for your great support! I have hundreds and hundreds of readers from 35 different countries and it makes me so happy that you all enjoying my story :D**

 **More is coming soon.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The disturbing view of the Zakuulan Knights of shriveled, and hollowed out bodies was something he was not expecting to see. Hung in a row and stringed together like dried out bantha meat; their bodies were wrapped around by countless wires and long flexible pipes. Thankfully Arcann was not amongst them. Besides the dead, there was no one around. As his eyes followed the wires and pipes, he noticed they all gathered at the base of a strange looking machine that stood against the back wall.

What it looked like, these people were used as batteries to fuel the machine. Stepping closer, he examined the peculiar contraption. The round shaped metal machine looked and felt like a gateway to hell. The unmistakable aura of the Force was very strong around it.

He had never seen anything like this before. This was neither Jedi or Sith technology, he was sure of. The machine was far too advanced to be neither of their creations.

Whoever made it was someone _exceptionally intelligent, with endless resources,_ he thought as he placed his gloved hand on its smooth surface.

Then he quickly pulled his hand away feeling the heat of the metal.

 _This was_ definitely _not intended for the good of mankind,_ he anxiously thought, as his eyes roamed over the machine. There were no markings of any kind on the contraption that he could have identified. Although the metal was hot to the touch, the machine looked to be turned off or disabled. There were no buttons or anything on it for that matter that he could have used to turn it on.

Then he turned around and looked at the table in the middle of the chamber.

Amidst the many different shaped and sized tools, something caught his attention. Stepping closer, he approached the table and picked up the object. As he held it in his hand, his thoughts went back to the time when he was just a padawan in the Jedi Academy. Amongst the many things he had learned, there was one specific subject that amused him the most. Although, this ancient group of aliens was nearly extinguished, he always found their knowledge and powers fascinating to the point that he wished to meet them one day. However, he knew this was not possible, _or at least not until now,_ he thought puzzled, staring at the object in his hand.

Placing the medallion into his pocket, he took one more measuring look at the room and then he walked into the cave and headed back out. He had to warn Vaylin and everyone else of a possible danger that can strike at any moment.

* * *

On Zakuul, Vaylin gazed at the bright blue sky, as she lay in the soft grass of the clearing that she loved to visit when she was young. She hadn't been here for a long time, but today she felt like she wanted to visit the place that gave her nothing but good memories. As the warm afternoon air caressed her skin, she plucked off a piece of grass, and rolled it between her fingers. Then placing the juicy end of it into her mouth, she started to chew on it. The sweet taste of the weed brought up many forgotten memories of her childhood.

How many times she came here with her brothers to play hide and seek? How many times their careless laughter echoed through the woods as they tried to catch each other?

These sweet memories were the only ones she wanted to remember. Everything else she tried to forget. Especially the things she had done while she was under Adraas's spell. Every time she thought about him, Vaylin wanted nothing more than barge into his cell and strangle him. After realizing what Adraas did to her, she looked at everyone around her with skeptical eyes, hoping that no one else had this kind of power over her. So far they were unable to make him talk. He was resisting the torture very well. Vaylin desperately needed to find out who supplied the information to him that turned her into a mindless puppet. When the perpetrators are revealed, she would execute them with pleasure.

She couldn't bear the thought to be used like her father used her. Since his passing, Vaylin felt relieved. He was gone and this thought always brought a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Good riddance…. father." She amusingly said gazing at the chewed up piece of grass. Then she flicked the grass away and placed her hands on her stomach. A small smile appeared on her face as she slowly rubbed the front of her gown. She had never thought that she could be happy after what her father and her mother put her through. As the memories of her mother came to her head her smile quickly turned into a frown.

Vaylin was certain that she was still alive somewhere out there. She hoped to meet her again and punish her for what she had done. Although it had been a while they've seen each other, Vaylin was not able to forgave her of leaving her on Nathema. The memory of her mother's anguish scream still rung in her ears as she boarded the shuttle that hovered over the runway of the sanatorium when she attempted to make things right.

"It was too late...mother." Vaylin whispered as she plucked another grass from the ground. "You were too late." Taking a deep breath, she tightly wrapped the grass around her finger thinking about how she would love to see her again and strangle her like _this piece of weed,_ she thought with anger. "One day we meet again." She murmured. "And then I will show you the same agony I had to endure for years and years in that horrible place."

Then the handsome face of Ven Zallow enveloped her mind and with a childish smile, she let go of the grass and placed her hand back over her stomach.

She couldn't wait to tell him the good news. About a week ago, she noticed something different. This strange feeling was pleasant and brought nothing but pure joy to her that greatly surprised her. Vaylin's peculiar blissful attitude also called attention to some of her advisors, giving her appraising looks. For once in her life, she was a pleasant person to be around and others have noticed that. They wanted to engage in a conversation with her instead of steering clear like they have done it on so many occasions. She didn't understand why this was happening.

While meditating one night, to her surprise, she discovered something amazing. The small, rapid heartbeats of the fetus were music to her ears, as she sat crossed legged in her meditation chamber smiling to herself.

Soon she was going to be a mother and for some reason she couldn't wait to have this child.

"Mothers supposed to protect their children." She wowed thinking about how life is going to be once the baby arrives. "I would never let you out of my sight."

* * *

While Vowrawn explained to him about the danger that was lurking in the shadows, and also about his plans, Arcann intently listened to his words. He had no doubt the Sith was being reasonable. He had a feeling that the attack on Byss was not a coincidence. They were lucky to leave the planet alive. Then his eyes landed on the other Pureblood Sith, who stood there with folded arms watching Arcann with great interest. Beside him stood another, taller Sith in full armor covering every inch of his muscular body. His face was hidden behind a mask, but Arcann sensed his penetrating gaze. Sitting at the table was the tall Sith who saved his life, and next to him sat a dark-haired female Jedi. While Vowrawn spoke, she turned to her mate and whispered something into his ear.

Arcann recognized her being the one who was kept in his father's trophy chamber. _The Jedi, Adraas wanted to marry,_ he thought observing them. He wondered who she was and why Adraas wanted her so badly. She was easy on the eyes, but that wasn't always the main reason for someone to want somebody like Adraas did. There was something else and Arcann wanted to know what was it. If he had to seek an alliance with them, he wanted to make sure there were no secrets kept away from him. After all he was still the Emperor and any final decisions had to be approved by him and no one else.

"Do you agree?" Vowrawn asked.

"I certainly yes." Arcann replied staring at Vowrawn. Then he added. "With a few conditions."

A small frown appeared on the Sith's face as he asked.

"What conditions?"

"If we are going to be allies, these need to come off." Saying that he lifted up his right hand that was connected to his ankles by long chains. "There is no need for these chains." Then he added. "I'll give you my word to unite our forces into one strong army to fight against the enemy."

"As you wish." Vowrawn said beckoning to the guards to remove the restraints.

After they removed his chains, Arcann touched the back of his neck and asked. "What about the device?"

"That would stay in until you earned our trust." This time Marr spoke up.

"Fair enough." Arcann replied with a slight frown. He was not happy to have the device within him, but he understood their doubtfulness toward him.

"What else?" Vowrawn asked.

"I would like to see my mother." Arcann said looking at him.

"I can arrange that, no problem." Vowrawn replied. Then he asked. "Anything else?"

For a few seconds, Arcann was in deep thought and then he said.

"If I have to stay here, I would like to stay somewhere else besides the prison cell. Can you provide me with housing, and possibly with a new arm? Then he added. "I promise you I won't run away."

Folding his arms behind his back, Vowrawn looked at him and then turning to the others he asked.

"What do you say to that?"

"As long as the device is in him, I have no problem with his requests." Marr said.

"I say let him see his mother." Scourge said with a sly grin. Then he added. "Give a man an arm. Look at him, I feel bad to see him like this."

"I would love to invite you to stay in my house, but my father is not truly found of you." Malgus said with a grin. "I don't want to displease him."

"No need for that." Arcann said looking at Malgus. As he was about to say something again, this time Satele spoke up. "Lana can take you in. Now that her parents are gone, she moved into their mansion. There is plenty of space in that house."

The mentioning of Lana made Arcann's pulse instantly elevating.

"That's not a bad idea." Vowrawn said scratching his chin. "She can keep an eye on you and on your mother."

"My mother?" Arcann asked. "She is with Lana?"

"Yes." Vowrawn replied.

Suddenly, their conversation from the other night came into Arcann's mind. With a smile, he realized Lana was misleading him when he asked about his mother. _I'll get you for that,_ he thought with a sly smile thinking about how he would punish her. His thoughts of Lana were disturbed by Marr's voice.

"I'm going to escort you to the holonet to make a call to your sister. And tomorrow morning, I'll take you to Lana and to your mother."

"Thank you." Arcann said respectfully nodding his head.

"And as we have already discussed it, I am leaving to Csilla." Scourge said.

"Very well." Vowrawn said looking at Scourge. "May the Force guide your way on the journey." Then he added. "Looks like our meeting had concluded. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave now."

With a mischievous smile Scourge asked.

"Are you visiting the Revanites again?"

"Indeed." Vowrawn replied with a frown. Then he swiftly left the chamber before anyone else would have asked another question.

"Leave the man alone." Marr said to Scourge. "If you have noticed, since her arrival, he is in a much better mood than he usually is."

"I know." Scourge replied with a wide grin. "I'm just pulling his leg."

"There is nothing wrong with him liking someone like her." Satele said as she stood up and walked around the table. "She is a nice person and I like her."

"I'm not saying that is anything wrong with that." Scourge said gazing at Satele.

"What is going on?" Arcann asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Marr said as he gestured Arcann to follow him. "These are things better left to be alone." He added with a smile.

When Vowrawn reached the Revanites camp, he went looking for Sidonie. He had been visiting the camp more often since her arrival and it caused some unwanted attention. But today was the day when he wanted to ask her to have dinner with him. She had been surprisingly nice to him and he hoped that she would accept his invitation. He found her talking with a few Republic soldiers. When she noticed him, she excused herself and approached him with a smile.

"What brings you here today?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I came to see you...of course." He replied gazing at her.

Pulling up one of her dark eyebrows, she asked.

"And what can I do for you?"

"Well." Vowrawn started. "Perhaps, you can accept my dinner invitation."

"Hmmm." She said with a sly smile. "Sounds tempting."

"Is that a yes then?" He asked with anticipation.

"Are you cooking?" She inquired.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence between them and then she said.

"What are we waiting for?" With a flirting smile, she added. "I'm famished."

Hours later, both exhausted and sweaty slumped down on top of the covers breathing hard and heavy. Turning to Vowrawn, and as she tried to catch her breath, she said.

"Oh…. I almost…. forgot...how awesome…. you were."

Pushing up on his elbows, and as he caressed her face, in a hushed tone he said.

"I missed you."

"You did?" She asked with confusion. "Why would you miss me after what I did to you?"

"That night was an unforgettable night for me." He said with a sly smile. "How could I forget a woman like you?"

"I know, right?" She said smiling. "I'm not easy to forget."

Gazing into his eyes, she asked. "So, what are we going to do from now on?"

Pulling her closer, he planted a soft kiss on her lips and then he said. "We would live like there was no tomorrow."

"Are you going to cook every night?" She asked as she twirled her finger around one of his tendrils. "I like your cooking."

"With pleasure." He said and then rolling her body beneath his, they resumed their exciting night.

While Sidonie and Vowrawn enjoyed each other's company, Malgus on the other hand was getting tipsy at Nico's place. He didn't know what brought him here tonight, but he had to talk to someone.

"I just got here and you already whining." Nico said to him as he sipped his drink.

"I needed to talk to someone." Malgus slurred. Then with a more serious tone he added. "Don't you ever call me a whiner...smuggler."

"Alright." Nico replied. "I take it back." Then he added. "So what's the deal with you and Jace?"

Cradling his head, Malgus let out a frustrated sigh and said.

"Satele likes him and considers him as a good friend. Lately they spending and awful lot time together."

"Do you think something is going on between them?" Nico asked as he poured another drink into Malgus's cup.

"No." Malgus replied gazing into his cup. "She would never do that to me. She loves me."

"Then why do you care if she wants to spend some time with her friend?" Nico asked. "You know, she knew him way before she met you. He is someone from her past. Let her have some fun with him. If you know she is faithful then you shouldn't worry about this at all."

"I know…. I know." Malgus murmured into his cup. "But still, it bothers me so much that sometimes I feel like going into the Revanites camp, and strangle him with my bare hands." Saying that he crushed the empty cup with his hand.

"Whoa." Nico exclaimed. "You need to chill out my friend. If you kill him, Satele would never forgive you, you know that right? She could just pack up everything and you would never see her or your child again. Is that what you want?"

Malgus knew he couldn't do what he had planned in his head over and over again. His jealousy over Jace was getting to him and he needed to do something about it before he reached his no turning back point.

"I don't know what to do Nico." Malgus said gazing at the floor. "One minute I want to strangle him, then the other minute I want to confront Satele about him, but I'm afraid if I do that she'll get upset."

"Are you afraid of her?" Nico asked with disbelief. "That tiny woman is making you tremble with fear?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Malgus looked into his eyes and said.

"You don't understand. She is changing. She developed some crazy mood swings that driving me crazy. Some days she is all lovely and nice, then the next day she is like your worst nightmare. I'm so lost Nico, I don't understand this."

"Well, she is pregnant." Nico replied suppressing a smile. "It's natural for her to act that way." Then he added. "It's her changing hormones and your baby that doing this to her."

Lifting up his hands in defeat Malgus said.

"I know, but every time I try to talk to her, either she is complaining about something or there is always something in her mouth."

"That's not a bad thing." Nico said with a mischievous wink.

"Nico!" Malgus growled looking at his amused expression.

"Alright, alright." Nico said. "I get it." Then he added. "So what are you going to do about Jace? Do you have a plan?"

"No I don't have one." Malgus replied with a frustrated expression.

"But I think I might have one." Nico replied leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" Malgus asked puzzled.

"You told me that he attacked you on the day of his arrival. Apparently he has a grudge against you. I think the best thing would be, if you two would let out some steam by some good old fashion brawl." Nico replied with a wink.

"A fist fight?" Malgus asked feeling amused. "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all my friend." Nico replied as he stood up and walked to his closet. While he searched in the closet, Malgus heard his voice again.

"Do you remember the drug from Lehon?"

"Of course." Malgus replied with distaste. "How can I forget?"

"I happen to have a spare bottle in my suitcase." Nico replied and then he walked out of the closet with a small bottle in his hand.

"What are you up to?" Malgus asked with amazement looking at the bottle.

"If you and Jace are going to settle this with a fight, you need to be fair to him, and take some of this." Nico replied offering the bottle to him. "The rest you can keep and use it to analyze it if you want to do that."

From his face, Malgus's attention landed on the bottle. This was the last thing he wanted to see or hear about right now. This drug had caused much heartache and brought up some memories he wished to forget. But if he wanted to let out his frustration on Jace, he had no choice but to take Nico's advice into consideration and take the drug.

Taking the bottle from him, Malgus looked up and asked.

"When?"

"Go home and take it before you go to bed." Nico replied. "It will knock you out, and Satele would think you just had a tad too much." Then he added. "In two days, meet me at Lana's estate. It would give me enough time to talk to her about letting you two to use her property for your dispute and enough time to talk to Jace. I have a feeling he is not going to turn me down."

"Deal." Malgus said. Then he stood up and was about to leave when Nico said.

"Make sure Satele doesn't know about this. I don't think it would be a good idea if she finds out about what you're planning to do."

"Don't worry. She won't know." Malgus replied and then he stepped out and headed back home.

The following morning while Malgus was still asleep, Satele got up and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. She wasn't thrilled about him coming home in the middle of the night smelling like booze. Satele didn't mind Nico being here, she even found him a pleasant person to be around, but he was not the greatest influence when it came to drinking. Malgus rarely drank and she wasn't surprised that he was still passed out from last night's shenanigans. She wondered what they were talking about that took him so long to get back home. Then her thoughts went to Lana and Arcann. She hoped that with her intervention, they'd make up and possibly get to know one another better. Her heart went out to Lana, and she wanted her friend to be happy again. While Satele was having breakfast at home, Lana also had breakfast with Senya in her parent's house. Then the doorbell rang and she heard the voice of Marr.

"Good morning. We came to see Lana."

"This way my Lords." The servant replied gesturing them to step inside.

As soon as they walked into the expansive, modern kitchen, Senya let out a small gasp seeing her son again.

"Arcann." She said with an amazed expression.

"Mother." He said as she rushed to embrace him. While the two of them were reunited, Lana approached Marr and then she said.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Lana." He said with a warm smile. Then he added. "Keep an eye out for them, and report anything suspicious to me."

"I will." Lana replied looking up to his masked face.

"Soon we will have more company visiting Dromund Kaas. We need to be ready." Marr said, and then saying farewell to them he left the house.

"Would you like some breakfast, my Lord?" The servant asked looking at Arcann with great fascination.

"That would be nice." Arcann replied.

After the servant placed his plate in front of him, she left the kitchen.

Reaching up, Arcann removed his mask and placed it on the table.

"I'm so happy to see you again my son?" Senya said with a warm smile.

"I'm happy to be here, mother." He replied. Then his eyes found Lana's and a sudden tingle was felt all over his body. She must've felt the same because she swiftly turned her attention back to her plate, quickly finishing her food.

After breakfast, while Senya was in the refresher, Arcann was about to put the mask back, when Lana reached over and placed her hand on his.

"You don't need to wear it at my house." Then with a sly smile, she added. "I don't mind seeing your ugly face."

"Thank you Lana." Arcann said shaking his head. "You are never seize to amaze me with your straightforwardness."

"My house, my rules." She added with a flirty smile.

"What else do I have to obey by these rules of yours?" He asked as he gently rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

The gesture felt innocent, even friendly, but Lana knew better. Swallowing hard, she pulled her hand out of his and as she stood up, she said.

"Let me show you to your room and then I'll show you around."

"So this is going to be my room?" He asked looking inside the lavishly decorated guest room once they reached it.

"Yes." She replied standing behind him. "Do you like it?"

"I'm pleased enough." He replied and then he turned around and looked at her.

"Where is your room?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" She inquired.

With a mischievous smile, he said. "Just in case I have a bad dream."

"You have your mother to comfort you if you happen to have one." Lana replied with a smile.

"I'm too old to seek my mother's arms." He said gazing into her crimson eyes.

"I don't think you'd be ever old enough for me." Senya's voice was heard behind Arcann's back. Then she added. "You were always the needy one, isn't that right my son?"

Turning to face her, Arcann looked at his mother and with a frown, he said.

"Thank you mother."

Senya wasn't blind to see that her son was head over heels for Lana. Although she didn't know Lana for that long, however, she could sense the inner struggle within her when Arcann was around. She was certain there was an undeniable attraction between them that was hard to conceal from her. Nevertheless, she was happy to see them together and hoped their relationship eventually turns into something more than just friendship.

The next day after Senya left the house to go to see Sidonie and the Revanites, Lana and Arcann were getting ready to leave as well.

They were heading toward an old training facility that she used to use as a young child when her parents found out about her Force sensitivity. This metal building that stood at the edge of the property was abandoned. However, today was the day when this place that stood dear to her heart was to be put to use again.

"Are you sure they are coming?" Arcann asked looking around the darkened building.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Lana replied as she turned on the lights, extinguishing the darkness within the room.

"Hmmm, not bad." Arcann murmured looking around the training facility.

"My parents built this for me and I made very good usage out of this space." Lana explained. "I loved to come here to release my pent up anger." She said laughing.

"What's funny?" Arcann asked looking at her.

"There was this kid who loved to bug me." She started to say. "I asked him several times to leave me alone, but he was not a great listener. One day I had enough of his bullying and I decided to invite him to my birthday party." With a wicked grin she added. "You should have seen his face how happy he was to be at the party. While everyone was having a great time in the house, I lured him out and brought him here."

"What did you do to him?" Arcann asked with great interest.

"Well." She said with a sheepish smile. "The only thing you need to know that he never bugged me again."

"I can't imagine that you would hurt someone for fun." He said stepping closer.

"Let's say it was a fun filled birthday for me." She chimed.

"Do you think we can train here together?" He asked searching her eyes.

"I don't see why not." She said stepping closer to him.

There were a few awkward moments of silence as they stared into each other's eyes.

Lana sensed he wanted to kiss her and she was going to let him when the door opened again and Nico accompanied by Jace walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" Nico shouted clapping his hands. "What a nice morning we have."

"Hey Nico." Lana said. "Great timing."

"Oh." Nico said as he abruptly stopped looking at them both. "Did we just disturb a lovely moment?"

"Don't be a smart ass." Lana said staring at him.

"I apologize my Lady." He replied with a wink. Then he turned to Jace and said.

"This is Jace, he is one of the toughest and best Republic troopers I've ever met."

Nodding his head toward Jace, Arcann said. "Nice to meet you."

Jace already knew whom Arcann was and was not thrilled to see him here. However, Jace knew better than that to attack him. It would have ended with his demise. Arcann was a powerful Force user and Jace was aware of his own strength, which couldn't measure up to his. However, today he had an opportunity to take his anger and frustration out on the man who gave him and his brothers nothing but pain and heartache. As Nico informed him, Malgus was just a regular man like him and he was looking forward to having his revenge.

"Where is Malgus?" Nico asked looking at Lana. "How come he is not here?"

"I'm sure he'll show up soon." Lana replied and then she looked past Nico and saw Malgus walking in.

"Speaking of the devil." She chimed watching him approaching them.

As Jace turned around, his eyes locked onto Malgus's. He had to restrain himself not to rush at him. Malgus also locked eyes with him feeling the tension already building up in the back of his skull. He was ready to pounce on this man and he was itching to start the fight.

"Ahhh." Nico said looking at Malgus. "Finally you have arrived." Then jokingly he added. "For a second I thought you changed your mind."

"You know me better." Malgus replied with a grin.

"Alright then." Nico said as he stood between the two men. "The rules are." Saying that he lifted up his right index finger. "This is not a fight to the death. Take it as a morning exercise." Then he lifted up his middle finger and said. "No weapons are allowed. This is purely a good old fashioned boxing match." Turning to Jace, he asked. "I guess you had plenty of them during your training, right?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Jace looked from Nico to Malgus while his hands curled into fists.

Then lifting up his ring finger, Nico said. "Whoever taps out first is the looser. And you have to respect that no matter what. If you happen to go overboard, I have Lana and Arcann here to stop you. Do you understand?" He asked looking at them both.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Alright then." Nico said stepping away from them. "Let the fun begin."

"This is going to be interesting." Lana said folding her arms in front of her chest watching the two men staring at each other.

"Who do you think would win?" Arcann whispered to her.

"Honestly?" She said as she bit her lower lip. "I have no clue."

Pulling his top over his head, Malgus discarded it to the floor and waited on Jace to make the first move.

Also taking his top off, Jace was ready to attack his long time enemy.

"I've been waiting for this opportunity." Jace said staring at Malgus.

Lifting his pale, muscular arms to the side, Malgus beckoned him as he said.

"Then what are you waiting for...soldier?"

Within seconds, Jace reached Malgus and threw a powerful right hook at his right side followed by another one that caught him on the side of his head. Malgus absorbed the trauma, swallowing the pain. Pain was just an illusory sensation that his mind could shut down if it needed to, he told himself. To his surprise Jace's first moves were to be proved fast and strong. Malgus barely evaded the next move, as he was about to land another blow on him. As Jace swung his arm around, he left himself open for a second giving Malgus the opportunity to reach in.

As he slipped to the side, he drove his knee into Jace's abdomen, instantly knocking the air out of him. As Jace staggered back, Malgus swiftly spun around, and with a roundhouse kick, he sent the stunned soldier flying through the air.

With a loud thud, Jace landed on his side. For a few painful seconds, everything around him went blurry. As his vision became clearer, he watched Malgus rush toward him in slow motion. As he reached him, Jace swung his foot out and kicked the side of Malgus's right leg, just below the knee, causing Malgus to lose his balance. Then he quickly jumped to his feet and smashed his right elbow on the bridge of Malgus's nose, instantly breaking the skin and bone.

There was a loud crunching sound, followed by Malgus's agonizing grunt as the sudden taste of his blood enveloped his mouth and nose. The last time he tasted his own blood was on the dreadnaught, courtesy of Adraas. The memory of that day and Jace's smug face was enough to drive him mad.

 _Never underestimate your opponent,_ he bitterly thought as he straightened up and rushed at the soldier. Jace threw up his forearms and waited on the inevitable impact that Malgus was bringing at him with full speed. As soon as Malgus reached him, he stepped to the side and pushed Jace's elbow down and away, caught his head, and rolled him into the floor.

Landing on top of Jace, Malgus quickly mounted him and then repeatedly punched him in the face and throat, breaking skin and bone, slowly turning Jace's face into a raw bantha burger.

Before he was about to lose consciousness, Jace managed to land a blow in the V under his ribs where the sternum ends. Instantly, it paralyzed Malgus's diaphragm and he gasped and doubled over. Quickly, Jace caught Malgus's wrists, and as he pushed up, a loud, anguish roar left his blood-crusted mouth, driving Malgus's arms up, and away from his face. Using one of his legs, he quickly wrapped it around Malgus's torso and with a great momentum; he rolled him down to the floor, and started to squeeze him as hard as he could.

"Fascinating." Lana said with awe watching them struggling against one another on the floor. She knew Malgus since childhood and this was the first time she had seen him close to being defeated.

"Should we intervene?" She asked looking at Arcann.

"Not yet." Arcann replied. Secretly, he enjoyed this interesting fight. He was curious to see if a Force user like Malgus was strong enough to defeat a well-trained soldier, without his powers. He wanted to see the outcome of this fight, and so far it looked like the soldier was getting the upper hand. Then a sudden memory of his brother invaded his mind looking at the man's entangled bodies. Growing up, they loved to play wrestling games and heroes of imaginative wars that they always won. It was amazing to have his brother in his life, but he was gone and the weight of the guilt Arcann felt since Thexan's passing was still crushing his weathered soul. He had no idea if he could ever forgive himself for what he had done. Then he heard Nico's excited voice.

"Looks like we have a winner."

By twisting and turning his body, Malgus managed to get out of Jace's hold and now he was lying on his back holding Jace in a headlock on top of him. As his neck was being squeezed, Jace bitterly realized he was on the losing end of this fight. He held out as long as he could, but the pressure on his neck was just too much to take. Putting his pride aside, he tapped on Malgus's elbow a few times, signaling him to end his suffering.

Reluctantly, Malgus loosened his grip on Jace and then pushed him away. Breathing heavily, both men were sweaty and bloody as they sat on the floor beside each other.

Arcann smiled on the inside. For a few short moments he thought Malgus was going to lose, however, he proved to be a great fighter, making him proud. Although he wasn't Thexan, still they shared the same blood now like brothers and Arcann hoped to get to know him a little better.

Stepping closer to them, Nico looked at Jace and then Malgus and with a wide grin, he said.

"I hope that you both satisfied and after today's brawl this would never happen again. Unless Jace wants to do a re-match." Looking at Jace, he asked. "Jace?"

Shaking his head, he spat out some bloody saliva and said.

"No, I'm good."

"What about you Malgus?" Nico asked looking at his blood-drenched face. "Are you satisfied?"

"Satisfied?" He asked looking up to Nico's face. "My momentary satisfaction would end as soon as I go home. And believe me, I'm not looking forward to doing that." Thinking about facing Satele gave a sour taste in his mouth. Now, after everything was done, he regretted this fight a little thinking about the consequences, _but no,_ he thought with a wicked grin glancing at Jace's torn up face, _it was still worth it._

That afternoon when Satele got home, she found Malgus in the Zoo feeding the animals. His back was to her as she approached him. But when he heard her, he turned around causing Satele gasp with horror, seeing his face.

"What happened to you?" She exclaimed. "Who did this to you?"

"I got into a fight." He said looking at her horrified expression.

"A fight?" She asked confused. "With who?"

"With Jace." He replied.

"What?!" She shouted. Then she worriedly asked. "Did you kill him?"

Malgus didn't reply, but instead he reached into the bucket and threw another piece of cut up meat into the cage.

Satele's widened eyes followed the meat as it landed on the ground in front of the animals. Swallowing hard, she licked her lips and then she said.

"Please tell me this is not him."

"What are you talking about?" Malgus replied throwing another piece of meat to the animals.

"Oh." He said with a sly grin when he realized what she meant. Holding up another piece of meat he said. "This?"

Satele's eyes grew dark as the anger started to take over her. As her breathing became ragged, her hands curled into fists looking at Malgus's smug expression.

She was about to strike him down, when he said.

"He came very close to kick my ass. He is a great soldier and he knows how to fight. We need people like him. I'm glad he is on our side."

"Where is he?" She asked puzzled as she slowly calmed down.

Nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, Malgus replied. "He is definitely not in this bucket if that is what you thought."

"You bastard." She growled and then playfully punched him on the right shoulder. A burst of small laughter left her mouth and then her face became serious as she said.

"So tell me what happened before I kick your ass."

Putting the bucket down, he swiftly grabbed her by the waist and as he pulled her closer he said.

"Not before I get my kiss."

"I'm not sure if you deserve one." Satele said looking at his swollen nose and lips.

"All right." He said searching her eyes. "I'll tell you everything that happened, and then I'm going to get my kiss."

"Your overconfidence is going to get you killed one day, you know that right, husband?" She said with a mischievous smile, shaking her head.

With a wicked grin, he replied. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"What is going on?" Senya asked while they were having dinner. "What did I miss?" She asked looking from her son to Lana.

"Don't worry mother." Arcann replied. "It's nothing."

"Oh, I see." She said gazing into her son's eyes.

"Just tell her." Lana said suppressing a smile. "She'll find out anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Senya asked putting down her fork. Then with a suspicious glare, she looked at Lana and asked.

"Are you pregnant? Because if you are, I'm going to be one happy grandma."

"Excuse me?" Lana blurted out as she spat some of her food back onto her plate.

"Mother?" Arcann exclaimed. "Of course she is not pregnant. Why would you think that?"

"The way you look at this woman is a sure sign of your affection toward her." Then she added. "I'm old but not blind."

"Mother...please." Arcann said in a reprimanding tone. Then he added. "We were talking about something else."

After they told her what happened between Malgus and Jace, Senya shook her head and said.

"I understand. It's a man thing. They always have to prove themselves worthier than the other." Shaking her head, she added. "I never forget when you and your brother used to beat up on each other when you were young." Taking a deep breath she resumed. "I miss those times. I wish we can just go back in time and make things right."

Lana knew exactly what she felt. She also wished for the same thing. Then her eyes landed on Arcann, who quietly stared at his plate. She couldn't imagine how he was able to carry on after killing his twin. It must've been a terrible burden to live with and Lana felt sorry for him.

"When is your sister coming?" Senya asked looking at Arcann's stern face.

"Soon." He replied. Then turning to his mother he said. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to meet her."

"You don't think I can handle my own daughter?" Senya asked with a frown.

"You don't know her. She changed." Arcann replied. "She is a different person now who hates you with passion. The last thing I need is an unnecessary family feud in the middle of all this."

"So, you want to keep me away, is that what you're saying?" Senya asked feeling hurt and disappointed.

"Yes, mother." Arcann replied gazing into her eyes. "At least for now." Then he added. "I didn't tell her about you being here. Please let's keep it this way until you two are ready to meet."

"As you wish...my son." Senya said as she stood up and grabbed her plate.

"Leave it." Lana said. "I'll clean up."

"Alright." Senya replied putting her plate back on the table. "I'm going to retire for the night. Good night." She said curtly and then she walked out of the kitchen leaving Arcann and Lana alone.

"Are you finished?" Lana asked looking at Arcann's half-eaten plate.

"Yes." He said pushing the plate away from him.

Getting up, Lana gathered everything from the table and after cleaning the plates off; she placed them into the sink and started to do dishes. Tonight she gave the servants their well-deserved break. She didn't mind helping around the house as long as she didn't have to do laundry or clean the windows.

As the warm water ran down her hands, she felt Arcann standing behind her.

"I would love to give you a hand, but as you see I only have one." He said with slight mischief.

"That's alright." She replied as she soaked the dirty dishes into the soapy water. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this."

"I can see that." He replied leaning against the counter watching her.

"You can go to bed." Lana said rinsing some of the dishes off.

Suddenly a huge lightning strike ripped through the darkness outside, making Lana jump. Then the very familiar sounds of raindrops started to bash against the windows.

"I could." Arcann replied. "But I don't want to go...alone."

"Are you scared of a little storm?" Lana asked with a sly grin glancing his way.

"Terrified." Arcann replied, and then he placed his hand on her arm and turned her to face him.

Leaning closer, he ran his fingers down the side of her face and then, cupping her face into his hand, he pulled her closer until their lips hovered only inches away from each other.

"May I kiss you?" He asked gazing at her lips.

Lana's pulse instantly accelerated being this close to him. She wanted to say no, but she knew it would have been a lie. She wanted to do more than just kiss him. She wanted to feel all of him on her within her and this alluring thought made her body tremble.

"Yes, you may." She replied mesmerized by his lips.

Gently, he kissed her and then pulling her closer, he pressed his body against hers. Letting go of the dishrag, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with passion.

Her lips tasted wonderful. Holding her tight, he ran his hand down her back till he reached her backside.

Beneath her pants, her body felt just as he imagined it, firm and soft.

Then another lightning strike crashed through the night, lighting up the kitchen with its blinding white light. Breaking the kiss, Lana panted hard as she said.

"We better get out of here before someone sees us."

"My room?" He asked gazing into her eyes. Then he added. "Yours?"

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him toward her room. As soon as they stepped in, she locked the door and then turning around she looked at him.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked with anticipation. He was already here in her room and there was no backing up right now.

"You seem a little unsure." He asked stepping closer. Then he asked. "Have you been with someone before?"

"Not exactly." She replied biting her lower lips.

Puzzled, he asked. "What do you mean?"

Lana felt no shame telling him what she did with one of Nico's finds. After she was done talking, Arcann cracked a smile and said as he pulled her closer.

"There's no comparison to a real man." Then he added as he planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm glad I'd be your first."

After undressing each other, he lay her down on the bed and as his eyes roamed over her beautiful naked body, his excitement started to grow, which she noticed right away.

"May I touch it?" She asked with curiosity, propping herself up on her elbows. She had never seen a naked man before and she was curious how does it feel when it's touched.

"If you want to." Arcann replied with a smile kneeling in front of her.

Beneath her fingertips, the skin felt smooth, and warm but also hard and _extremely arousing,_ she thought running her hand up and down on his length. Suddenly, the memory of Lyrna's teachings came to her mind about how to please a man.

With one quick push, she shoved him back on the covers.

"Whoa." Arcann said surprised. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." She replied with a wicked grin.

Wrapping her fingers around him, she started to move her hand up and down, while with fascination she watched his face that showed nothing but great pleasure.

"Am I doing this right?" She teasingly asked.

"Hmmm…. yes." Arcann replied with a moan.

"How about this?" She said licking her lips, as she picked up her pace.

"Hmmm." Arcann made a low growl in his throat. "Not bad at all."

"Not bad?" She asked as she leaned closer. "How about now?" Saying that she wrapped her lips around him and slid his length into her mouth.

"Ahhh." A deep moan left Arcann as she licked and teased him. Lana noticed that every time she moved her head, his body greatly trembled from the bliss she was giving him. Also, by doing this, her own excitement started to stir within her body. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

Arcann knew if she doesn't stop, he would not be able to stop his climax that was getting nearer. Then he felt a sharp pain.

"Agh..Lana." He cried out. "Your teeth."

With her mouth full, she mumbled something and then as she let him go, she said.

"Don't worry, I'm not that crazy."

Leaning his head back on the pillow, he let out a big sigh and said.

"That's good to know."

Then he said. "Come here. I want to do something to you."

Crawling up on his body, she pressed her lips to his and while his hand explored her, his mouth found her earlobe and sucked it in, gently nibbling on it.

Having only one arm was not for his advantages, however it didn't stop him exploring her body. While his mouth teased her ear and neck, he cupped one of her perfectly shaped perky breasts into his hand and started to knead it, enjoying her smooth skin beneath the palm of his hand. Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her further up, until her breasts were aligned with his head.

"Beautiful." He said in a hushed tone gazing at her light pink erect nipples.

"You like them?" She asked with amazement.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked as he sucked one of them into his mouth. "They're wonderful." He said as he switched from one breast to the other. "And taste delicious." With a mischievous tone, he added. "Better than your cooking."

"Ouch." She said feigning hurt. "I'll get you back for this."

"Oh, I hope you do." He said as he drew a slow, sensual circle with his tongue around one of the nipples.

Then he looked up to her flushed face and said.

"I want you to sit on my face."

"Sit on your face?" She asked confused.

Nodding his head he said.

"I want to show you that an ugly face like mine can make you smile."

First, Lana didn't understand why he wanted to do that. Reluctantly, she placed her bottom over his face; however as he started to tease her private parts, the amazing sensation she felt took completely over her. Tightly holding onto the headrest, she started to moan and whimper every time he touched her down there. This feeling was so amazing she started to get louder.

"Lana." Arcann said. "Be quiet. You're going to wake my mother up."

"Ahhhh." She panted hard. "I…don't care. It feels just too damn good."

As he resumed his teasing, Lana felt her orgasm was slowly building up within her. She knew that soon she was going to reach her peak, and this time it was not done by some pleasure machine, but by a real man and not just any man, but Arcann himself, and that was even more exciting.

Moving her hips back and forth, her climax came crashing down on her with an astonishing sensation that left her in awe. The pleasure was so intense, she nearly cracked the wooden bed frame holding onto it, while her whole body shuttered above his face. Trying to stay quiet, she smothered her cries by covering her mouth with her hand. She didn't want anyone to barge in here and see them like this. Then as her orgasm dwindled, she slumped down on the bed beside him and broke out in laughter.

"What is so funny?" He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You were right." She said as he pulled her closer. "You did make me smile."

"I told you." He said with a mischievous smile pulling her hips up to his.

"Now." He said placing himself at her entrance. "I'm going to show you something else that would make you smile even more."

"Oh." She panted. "I can't wait."

"Just do me a favor." He said as he slowly entered her. "Hold me up, would you?" Saying that he gestured toward his stomp.

Pushing her palm against his left shoulder, she let out a small whimper as their bodies merged. The mixture of pain and ecstasy that rushed through her was astonishing. As he started to move his hips, Lana felt lost within the sensations.

The tightness of her sex felt impeccable. It had been a while he had been with someone, however, Arcann was perfectly capable of staying in control of his body. He was able to last for hours, but being with Lana was somewhat different. He liked her. She was not like the others, and he had a little difficulty to keep himself in check.

"Does it feel good?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"Oh… yes." She moaned. Then with a sly grin, she added. "But my arm is getting numb."

"Ok…hold on." He said suppressing a smile. "Let's try this then."

Flipping her to her stomach, he mounted her from behind. Then while he resumed his moves, he propped himself on his elbow and planted kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders.

The way he twirled his hips as he moved in and out of her and feeling the sheets rubbing against her sex was so amazing, Lana couldn't get enough of him. The slowly build up within her core felt wonderful making her feel dazed and delightful. Now she understood why others enjoyed this type of intimacy.

"Do you think I can make you smile again?" He breathlessly whispered into her ear.

"Yes." The sheets muffled her reply. "Just don't stop please."

"I won't." He said picking up his pace.

Before she reached her climax, he quickly raised her backside up and while kneeling behind her, he re-entered her again and kept on until her muffled cries enveloped the bedchamber.

Lana's thighs and arms greatly trembled as she came undone again and again. It seemed like not just her body but also the whole bed with the room moved with them. Then before he reached his amazing orgasm, Arcann swiftly pulled himself out and with a deep, satisfying growl, he finished on her backside.

Feeling out of breath, he reached down and pulled one of the sheets up and cleaned off her back and then tossed the sheet to the floor. Then his attention turned back to her enticing backside and with a mischievous grin he smacked her, turning her pale skin to a deep shade of pink.

"Ouch." She said lifting up her head and looking back to him. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to do it while we were doing it but I wasn't sure if you like it or not." Arcann replied.

Getting up she turned around, and as she enfolded her arms around his neck, in a hushed tone, she said.

"Hmmm...I think I like it."

"I'm glad you approve." He replied. Then she silenced him with a kiss.

In the kitchen below, holding a cup of water in her hands, Senya let out a smile looking toward the ceiling. Swiftly, she gulped down the water and then re-filled her cup.

As she walked back to her room, and while shaking her head, she murmured.

"I might be old, but not blind."

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter :D More is on the way. Thank you for your support.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Walking back to her room, Senya closed the door and then she lay down on the bed and watched the storm outside her window. After a few minutes, the rain stopped engulfing the bedchamber with a calming silence. Then the eerie silence was disturbed by Lana's moaning and screaming.

Pulling the pillow over her head, Senya tried to block out the noises that came from Lana's room but without success. Whatever Arcann was doing to her was definitely something she enjoyed. A small smile appeared on her face thinking that her son was having a good time. _I have to remind them that I would need earplugs if they were going to do this every night,_ she thought as she sat up and placed the pillow down. Then her thoughts went to Vaylin, and getting up she walked downstairs and went outside to the backyard.

A cool midnight breeze greeted her as she stepped outside. The freshly manicured lawn was still wet from the rain, but Senya didn't care. Barefoot, she walked toward the gazebo that stood in the middle of the garden, next to a large, lit up swimming pool. Pulling her pajama top tighter around her body, she walked past the pool and then stepped inside the gazebo.

After finding a dry spot, she sat down and gazed toward the back of the house. Then her eyes landed on the stone patio with its chairs and tables neatly stack on top of each other, and then she looked at the pool. The water looked beautiful as it slowly lapped against the ceramic tiles. Its deep blue color felt mesmerizing and also inviting. Tearing her eyes away from the water, she turned around and looked toward the sky where the dark clouds slowly disappeared bringing forth millions of shiny stars. Amongst them somewhere up there was her planet. She missed Zakuul and wished to return one day, however first she needed to make some amends with Vaylin and Senya knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Vaylin was always different compared to the boys. Even as a child, it was much harder to control her than the boys. Although Senya did everything in her powers to try to raise her the right way, she was just like Valkorion, hardheaded and dangerously powerful. On top of everything else, Vaylin was also quick to anger and hard to please. When she reached her ninth birthday, Valkorion decided to lock her away to control her powers. He said it was for her own good. _Oh how he lied,_ she thought, feeling despondent thinking about that terrible day. Helplessly, Senya watched as her precious little daughter was taken away from her. She wanted to rip the door to pieces and take her far away from that monstrous place, but she caved into Valkorion's wishes. This was something she was never able to forgive herself.

Then the memory of her failed mission came into her mind. Quickly wiping her eyes, she sniffed a few times and then looked toward the dark trees that swayed slightly, _like dancing under the stars,_ she thought, watching them.

Then she heard something.

 _Senya._

The sound carried over the top of the trees and rushed through the wet ground, bringing a much cooler breeze with it.

Frowning, she pulled her top tighter around her body and stared at the trees.

She wasn't sure if she heard it right, but it almost sounded like someone was whispering her name.

"I'm not just old but I might be going insane as well." She murmured shaking her head.

Getting up, she started to walk back toward the house when another cool breeze came by. As it picked up her hair, she heard it again.

It was barely a whisper but she recognized the voice.

 _Senya._

Frozen in her tracks, Senya felt every single body on her hair standing up, as she listened to the voice from the grave.

As the breeze gently caressed her face and neck, she took a few shaky breaths and then she said.

"Valkorion?"

But there was no answer to her question.

Quickly looking around, she rubbed her arms and then sped toward the house. As soon as she was inside, she locked the door and through the large sliding glass door, she stared into the backyard.

There was no one out there that she could see, but deep in her heart, she knew the voice she heard was none other than her late husband's. Shutting the blinds, she stepped away from the door and went upstairs. Lying on the bed, she stared at the ceiling trying to comprehend what had happened. Hours later she managed to fall asleep, dreaming about a better future.

* * *

"When did this happen?" Ven Zallow asked standing in front of Vaylin.

"A few days ago." She replied and then she added. "I knew my brother was alive and now we know where he is."

"He is on a Sith world." Zallow said with a frown.

"Sith, Jedi, doesn't matter." Vaylin replied throwing up her arms. "As you have noticed, we tend not to make a difference between them."

"What are you going to do then?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"I'm going to do exactly what he told me to do." She replied. Then she asked as she held out her hand.

"May I see it?"

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the medallion and placed it into her hand.

"Looks old." She said gazing at the medallion that was marked with a Rakata emblem.

"I believe it belonged to the Rakatans." Zallow replied.

"My brother said the same thing. He believes they are planning something." Vaylin said rubbing it between her fingers. The small weathered stone had a strange texture to it. Placing the medallion into her pocket, she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him toward the medical bay.

"Where are you taking me?" Zallow asked puzzled.

"I have a gift for you." She said with a sly grin as they step through the threshold. Then she signaled the doctor to come closer.

"Have a seat." The doctor said gesturing to Zallow to sit down. Then he stood behind him and said.

"Remove your top please."

"What is going on Vaylin?" Zallow asked confused.

"I decided to remove your device." She replied with a smile. Then she added as she leaned closer. "I am certain that you would never leave after you hear what I'm about to tell you."

For a few seconds, Zallow looked at her with confusion, and then pulling his top over his head, he dropped it to the floor and asked.

"What is that you want to tell me?"

"Go ahead, doctor." Vaylin ordered.

"Don't move." The doctor said as he picked up a syringe from the metal table. "I'm going to numb the area now." Saying that he inserted the syringe inside Zallow's neck and administered the clear liquid.

While the doctor was occupied with the task, Zallow asked again.

"What is that you want to tell me?"

Placing his hand onto her stomach, with a smile, she said. "You and I going to have a baby."

A momentary confusion was seen on his face. Then he quickly measured her up.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." Vaylin replied. Searching his eyes, she asked. "Are you happy?"

Ven Zallow felt speechless. This was an unexpected surprise that he was not prepared to hear. Within seconds, a sudden mixture of emotions from fear to astonishment swept through him like fire. His usual calm and composed nature instantly disappeared replaced by fear and uncertainty. The thought of becoming a father made him anxious. But looking at her radiant expression, he suddenly felt guilty.

"I don't know what to say." He mumbled. "I think I need some time to process this great news."

Then he heard the doctor. "I just need to make a few stitches and you are ready to go to celebrate."

"You don't look too happy." Vaylin said with a sour expression. "Why?"

Pulling her closer, he looked up to her face and then he said.

"Not that I'm not happy, but it's just not the right time to have a child." Then he added. "We could be at war at any moment."

With a reassuring smile, Vaylin said.

"The Eternal fleet is undefeatable. If they attack us, they would learn quickly not to mess with us. If I were you, I wouldn't worry." Saying that she placed her hand over his.

"You're all done." The doctor said placing his tools on the table.

"I hope you are right." Zallow said planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Tilting his face upward, she said in a hushed tone.

"Of course I'm right." With a wicked grin, she added. "Now let's go and celebrate."

* * *

On Dromund Kaas, Lana woke up with a sore body. Stretching her lean physique, she winced, as her tender bottom brushed against the sheets. Last night's fun with Arcann was taking on a new, thrilling experience that she embraced with joy. However, their lovemaking _came with a prize,_ she thought feeling her sore muscles and also the unpleasant tacky feeling all over on her skin. From her face to her backside her body felt sticky and she direly needed to take a shower.

Turning to her side, Lana looked at the sleeping Arcann. Arm folded beneath the pillow, his perfectly chiseled body was facing her, while the blanket that was pulled down to his hips, barely covered his nakedness. She was still amazed by his performance, and Lana wanted nothing more than to touch him again. Then her eyes landed on his left shoulder and a small smile appeared on her face. _I'm sure we'll find a way to put it into use once he gets the new arm,_ she thought with a wicked grin.

She was about to get up and head for the shower when she heard his voice.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"To take a shower." She replied.

"Without me?" He asked with a grin.

From his face, her eyes landed on the bulging cover that barely concealed his excitement.

"Does anyone else have this effect on you or is it just me?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Only you Lana." He said with a wink. Quickly, he jumped up and tried to grab her, but she was faster and with a burst of laughter she rushed toward the refresher.

"You are fast." He said as he caught up to her. "But not fast enough." He added as he stepped inside the white-walled shower.

An hour later they were in the kitchen eating breakfast. While Senya and Arcann sat at the table, Lana was leaning against the counter eating from her plate. Senya quietly observed them. Her son looked ravenous like he hadn't eaten in a week, and Lana was shuffling from one leg to another looked uncomfortable.

"Lana." Senya asked looking at her. "Are you going to sit down?"

Shaking her head, she said.

"I rather stand."

Senya wanted to say something about last night, but she didn't want to embarrass them. Then she thought about telling them what happened in the backyard, but in the last second, she changed her mind. Her peculiar story would have sounded weird even laughable. She didn't want them to think that she had lost her mind.

* * *

Up in Vowrawn's penthouse, Sidonie was enjoying the wonderful view of the city, when Vowrawn walked onto the balcony and approached her.

Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he planted a kiss on her shoulder and then he asked.

"Did you sleep well?"

"You know I did." She replied with a smile. Then she asked. "Did you?"

"Hmmm, never better." He replied as he lightly squeezed her body.

Taking a deep breath, she said.

"I wish we could just stay here forever."

"We can." He replied as he turned her around. Seeing her saddened expression, he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been running for so many years that I cannot remember how does it feel to have a home."

Lifting her chin up, he looked into her eyes and said.

"You don't have to run anymore Sidonie."

"Do you promise?" She asked as she searched his eyes.

"I promise you." He replied. Then he embraced her and while he held her in his arms, he looked toward the darkening horizon that promised nothing but the coming storm.

* * *

"What is this made out?" Marr asked looking at the doctor.

"After a thorough analysis, I came to the conclusion that this substance is consisting of three different kinds of ingredients." Doctor Vecron replied. Walking around the table, he approached the computer and as he stood in front of the glowing monitor he said.

"Two of the ingredients can be found in several planets within the galaxy." Pointing to the first one that looked like a flower, he said.

"This plant that called Llion is a rare find."

"What does it do?" Malgus asked staring at the monitor.

"It a natural narcotic." The doctor replied. "It would put anyone to sleep immediately."

"What about the other one?" Malgus asked. "What is that?"

"This one." The doctor said pointing to the small worm looking animal. "It's a sea dweller. This animal's liver is quite poisonous. It can cause the senses to dull. You can lose your sense of taste, touch, and smell or even in some cases can cause temporary blindness. However, this alone would not cause a Force user to lose his or her abilities."

"Then what causing it?" Malgus asked with slight impatience.

Turning to face them, the doctor said.

"The third ingredient is some type of rock. I believe it's an asteroid of sorts."

"An asteroid?" Marr asked with disbelief.

"Indeed." Doctor Vecron replied. "I think a mixture of this rock and the other two makes this concoction.

Folding his arms in front of his chest Marr asked. "Where can we find this rock doctor?"

"That I cannot tell you." The doctor replied. "At least not at the moment. I need more time to analyze it."

"Do that doctor." Malgus said. "And report to us as soon as you find out."

"Of course my Lords." Doctor Vecron replied bowing his head. Turning to Malgus, he asked. "How is your lovely wife doing?"

"She is doing fine." Malgus said.

"That's good to hear." The doctor replied with a friendly smile. Then he added. "If you don't mind I would like to get back to my work."

After leaving the hospital, Marr turned to Malgus and asked.

"Tell me Lord Malgus, did your lovely wife kick your ass as well when you showed up at home looking like this?"

With a sly grin, Malgus replied. "She wanted to."

Smiling behind his mask, Marr asked. "Have your powers returned yet?"

"This morning." Malgus replied.

"This drug is very dangerous, but also fascinating." Marr said as they reached his vehicle. "I wonder how the Revanites got their hands on it in the first place."

"You could ask them, but I believe besides Lord Darkspanner and her pet Chagrian no one knew about how it all started." Malgus replied looking at Marr.

"She is gone, but he is still here, right?" Marr asked with a wicked smile.

"What's on your mind?" Malgus inquired.

Opening the vehicle's door, Marr replied. "Let's pay him a visit and see what he can tell us."

"Good idea." Malgus replied getting in beside Marr.

* * *

While Vowrawn and Arcann talked about Vaylin's upcoming visit and other things in the council's chamber, Lana slipped away and headed toward Malgus's father estate. She couldn't wait to tell Satele about her and Arcann. With a big smile on her face, she knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

After one of the servants let her in, she found Satele in the kitchen with Malgus's father and also Gilina.

"Lana." Lord Kasdar exclaimed. "What a great surprise. What brought you here?"

With a sheepish smile, Lana looked at Satele and then she said.

"I came to see Satele."

"Of course." He replied and then he said. "I'll leave you girls alone." Saying that he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Frowning, Satele looked at Lana with a suspicious look and then she asked.

"What is going on?"

Turning to Gilina, Lana asked. "Can you keep a secret?"

Nodding her head, Gilina smiled and then gestured Lana to sit with them.

Stepping closer to the table, Lana said.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to sit down, at least not for a while."

"What is going on Lana?" Satele asked puzzled.

"I had sex with Arcann." Lana blurted out.

Satele's eyes grew wide in astonishment and then she asked. "When?"

"Last night….all night." Lana replied with a guilt-ridden face.

"All night?" Satele asked measuring up her friend. "I can just wonder what you two were doing." She added with a sly smile.

"Well...it was all fun until this morning." Lana replied fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"What do you mean?" Satele asked worriedly as she stood up and approached Lana.

"Let say I got a new fetish if you know what I mean." Lana replied with a wink.

With a doubtful expression, Satele said. "I think I rather not want to know."

But when she turned around to look at Gilina, there was a huge grin on the Twi'lek's face making Satele laugh.

"For real?" She asked looking at Gilina. Then she added. "I guess I'm the only "normal" person here."

"We all know that." Lana replied gently elbowing Satele on the arm. Then she said. "I can't stay long, I have to pick him up soon."

"Where is he?" Satele inquired.

"With Vowrawn." Lana replied walking to the fridge. "Do you mind?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Make yourself at home." Satele replied taking a seat at the table. While Lana was searching inside the fridge, Gilina stood up and with an impish grin, she rushed behind her and smacked her across the backside, making Lana cry out with pain.

"You." She said turning around. "I'm going to get you for this."

Nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, and with a mischievous smile, Gilina backed away and rushed behind Satele.

"Don't worry." Lana said with a wicked grin. "I'll be nice enough." Saying that she slammed the fridge door and rushed toward Gilina, as she ran around the table silently laughing.

"You are going to make me dizzy." Satele said laughing watching the two grown woman chasing each other around the table. Their fun-filled mid-morning abruptly ended when one of the servants rushed inside with a terrified face.

"My Lady." She said looking at Satele. "Lord Kasdar…" And then she broke down in tears.

Quickly, Satele stood up and approached the servant.

"Tell me what happened?" Satele anxiously asked. "Where is he?"

"He...is...dead." The servant replied choking back tears.

Grabbing her by the arms Satele asked. "Where?"

They found his body beneath the trees lying nearby at one of the cages. Kneeling beside him, Satele placed her hand on his chest trying to find a heartbeat, but there was none. _He was gone,_ she thought looking at his peaceful face. Satele knew he was not in the greatest shape having a few medical conditions, but she would have never thought they were fatal. Then the tears started running down her face thinking about their morning conversation about the baby and the future. He was looking forward to becoming a grandfather. Although the grandchild was not his flesh and blood, Satele knew how much this baby meant for him. _Malgus is going to be crushed,_ she thought, wiping her face.

"Lana please help me." Satele asked as she stood up.

With great sadness, Lana and some of the servants picked up the body and took it inside the house.

On the day of Lord Kasdar's funeral, cold rain was mercilessly pouring down on everyone, as they stood around the burier site. While the Sith who held the ceremony spoke about the deceased, Malgus was focusing on the coffin covered with a traditional Sith flag. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere deep within the past. This man who without question took him and his mother in and treated them fairly and respectfully was no more. Malgus knew this day was coming, but he didn't expect to be this soon. He wished that his child would have the chance to get to know his father. However, this was just wishful thinking now. He was gone and one with the Force and Malgus felt a terrible void within his heart, just like on the day when his mother passed away.

Silently, Satele watched as the coffin was lowered into the muddy ground. Although their relationship didn't start well, with time and after finding out about Satele's pregnancy, Lord Kasdar's tone had changed and he became a much nicer person. Then her eyes landed on Lana, Arcann and his mother standing on the other side looking somber. Everyone who had known him came to pay their respect today. When the funeral was over, Vowrawn approached Malgus and shook hands with him. Then Marr did the same as well followed by the others.

"I'm going to miss him." Malgus said when they were in bed that night.

Cupping his face into her hands, Satele looked at him and said. "We all going to miss him."

Taking a deep breath, he asked.

"Do you think he went in peace?"

"I believe so." She replied with a tired smile.

Folding his arms around her, in a hushed tone, he said.

"You mean the world to me. I would be lost without you."

"Stop it before you're going to make me cry." She said gazing into his eyes.

* * *

Two weeks later Vaylin's personal shuttle accompanied by a dozen of Zakuulan ships arrived at Dromund Kaas. Arcann, Marr, and soldiers of Kaas city greeted them at the spaceport.

"Welcome my dear sister." Arcann said embracing Vaylin.

"I see you got your arm back." Vaylin said measuring up her brother.

"Yes, I did." Arcann replied and then a sudden confusion was shown on his face seeing the Jedi walking out of the ship.

"I'll explain it to you later." Vaylin said sensing her brother's uneasiness. Then she whispered to him. "Tell me, brother, do you want me to kill them all?"

In a firm tone, Arcann replied. "No."

Then he respectfully nodded his head toward Ven Zallow.

"Lord Marr." Arcann said introducing Vaylin to Marr. "Meet my sister, Vaylin.

"Pleasure to meet you in person." Marr said shaking hands with her. Then his attention traveled to Zallow and he asked. "Bodyguard?"

"My partner." She replied with a stern expression. She hated that these people thought she was some kind of damsel that needed to be saved. However, her brother told her to be polite and that is what she was going to do, either she liked it or not.

Zallow wasn't keen to be on the planet that once belonged to the Sith Emperor, but the circumstances they were forced into were dictating their actions and he had no choice but to accept it.

"Ven Zallow." Zallow said as he shook hands with Marr.

"The Jedi Master?" Marr asked with slight confusion.

"Yes." He replied with a solemn face. "I was once a Jedi Master…. a long time ago."

Marr's face instantly lit up beneath his mask. He couldn't believe their luck. _Another friend of Satele,_ he thought with enthusiasm, _and the one Vowrawn was looking for._ Then his good mood quickly turned sour thinking about Malgus. He hoped there wasn't going to be another fistfight or worse.

"Welcome to Dromund Kaas." Marr said gesturing them to follow him.

While they headed toward the city, Marr spoke up.

"You must be tired. I want you to rest and be fresh by tomorrow's meeting in the Dark council's palace. Your crew can stay in sector eight, where we have plenty of space to spare."

"And where am I going to stay?" Vaylin asked looking at his brother and then Marr.

"The best place for you to stay is at Lord Malgus's estate." Arcann replied. "You'd be comfortable there." He wished to stay close to his sister, but to invite her to Lana's place would have been a disaster. He trusted Malgus and he was sure, Vaylin and Zallow would be in great hands.

"I prefer to stay with you Arcann." Vaylin said with a frown.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow." He said gazing into her eyes. Gently squeezing her arms he added. "And then we can talk." He didn't want her to make a scene over where everyone was staying. Between the two of them, he was still in control and she had to obey him, whether she wanted to or not.

"As you wish Arcann." Vaylin said.

At Malgus's estate, Satele was helping with the final touches in the guest room. She had never met Arcann sister before, but she heard many things about her from Lana. Despite the fact what she heard about Vaylin, Satele was looking forward to meeting her.

"Looks perfect." She said to the servant as she flattened out the last wrinkle from the sheets.

"She is going to love it here." The servant said with a smile looking at Satele.

"Let's hope so." Satele replied.

Then the sound of the doorbell echoed through the mansion. Closing the bedchamber's door, Satele and the servant headed downstairs to greet everyone.

As she walked down the stairs, she noticed Malgus was already at the door talking to Marr and Arcann. Then her eyes landed on a slender woman with long dark hair braided at the back of her head who wore a similar style outfit like Arcann, except hers was black instead of white. And then she abruptly stopped and clutched the railing with great force. The man standing behind Arcann was none other than Master Ven Zallow. First, she thought she was mistaken, but as he looked up and as his eyes met hers, in that second she knew it was him. To her surprise, he hadn't aged at all. She wondered what happened to him.

He didn't say anything, but the look on his face betrayed his feelings. There was a mixture of confusion and amazement written on his face. The last time they had seen each other was the day before Satele decided to join forces with Lana to rescue Malgus.

An instant shame, anger, and frustration enveloped Satele. This was the last place she thought she would see him again. She had no idea what would happen when Malgus finds out about who Zallow was. He wasn't a simple soldier like Jace, whom Malgus had a quick brawl over, who is the better man. This was a Jedi Master who captured and tortured Malgus. This was not a game and could have turned ugly very quickly. Thankfully she never told Malgus who had tortured him. As much as Satele hated keeping secrets from her husband, this time she had no choice but to do it.

Then she heard Ven Zallow.

"It's nice to see you again...Satele Shan."

"Master Zallow." Satele said stepping closer. "How fortunate we meet again."

"I agree." He replied measuring her up. Despite the very obvious fact that she was pregnant, she looked exactly the way he remembered her, so did the Sith that he had tortured so long ago. This was an unexpected surprise, but Zallow was no fool. He planned to stay quiet and hoped to have a chance to talk with Satele in private. Then he added. "Fortunate indeed."

"You two know each other?" Malgus asked looking from Zallow to Satele.

"Of course." She said gazing into Malgus's eyes. "He was a well respected Jedi Master on Coruscant."

"I see." Malgus said with a sour expression. He wasn't expecting housing for two people, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone about his displeasure.

"Are you with child?" Vaylin asked with excitement gazing at Satele's small, rounded belly.

"Yes." Satele replied. And then she added. "Four months."

"How wonderful." Vaylin chimed. "May I touch it?" She asked.

"Oh...sure." Satele replied.

While the women talked, Marr turned to Malgus and said.

"Tomorrow morning, bring them to the council." Then he looked at Arcann and said. "We better go it's getting late."

After Marr and Arcann left, and after everyone settled in for the night, in the privacy of their bedchamber Malgus turned to Satele and asked.

"You said you knew him from the Jedi council?"

"Yes." She replied.

"He had to be a padawan and not a Jedi Master." Malgus said thinking about how many years had passed since then.

"Not a padawan but a Master." Satele replied. Then she added. "He looks the same as I remembered him. I believe he endured the same fate as we did."

"Do you think someone captured him and put him in cryostasis?" Malgus asked with disbelief.

"Most likely yes, but I'll find out once I have a chance to speak with him." Satele replied trying to hide her nervousness. She was certain Ven Zallow recognized Malgus, but she was also thankful that he was smart enough to stay quiet. Satele was glad they were staying only for a short time. Then a small, evil smile appeared on her face thinking about Master Zallow being with a woman like Vaylin. She couldn't wait to find out everything about them.

* * *

On Zakuul in his cell, Adraas was smiling to himself. In a few hours, if he remembered correctly, he was going to be freed. He knew the Chancellor was not letting him rot in this prison cell. Vaylin was gone and this was his chance to get out of here. Just as he predicted, an hour later, his cell door opened and one of the guards walked in.

"Lord Adraas." He said standing in front of Adraas. "I have been instructed to move you to a different location."

With a tired smile, Adraas said.

"It's time then."

A few hours later, after a nice, relaxing shower, Adraas got dressed and waited in the room that was provided by the Chancellor. Besides some fresh clothes and plenty of credits, he also got his weapon back and a special glove that made his right hand whole again. A few minutes went by when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said as he flexed his hand in front of his face.

Stepping inside, the Chancellor closed the door behind and said.

"I hope you like your accommodations."

"I'm pleased." Adraas replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." The Chancellor replied. Right away, Adraas picked up the pitiful anxious feelings that were coming from him. He hated weakness and this man was the perfect example of the weak-minded.

With a slight tremble in his voice, he said. "You can't stay here too long. They are already looking for you. I risked everything to get you out, so please do not let me down."

Standing up, Adraas approached the Chancellor and said.

"I'm forever in your debt."

"No need to thank me yet." The Chancellor replied looking at Adraas.

With a sudden move, Adraas grabbed hold of the surprised man, and as he started to squeeze the life out of him, he whispered into his ear.

"I have had enough of being grateful and serving others."

While his throat was slowly crushed, with terrified eyes the Chancellor listened to his words.

"Never trust a Sith. They will always betray you."

A few seconds later, he dropped the lifeless body to the floor. Stepping over the corps, Adraas picked up the bag and then he left the room and headed toward the ship that was already prepared for him.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let's see where Adraas is heading in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Without being noticed Adraas made it to the ship. Sitting down at the console, he set the coordinates to Dromund Kaas and then starting up the ship, within minutes, he was speeding through the darkened sky leaving Zakuul behind. There was a secret place where he was able the stay without alerting anyone. He was certain that Malgus and everyone else on his list were on Dromund Kaas.

Getting up he approached the bag and opened it. After unzipping a hidden compartment, he pulled out a few small vials full of clear liquid. A sly grin appeared on his face thinking about how gullible the Chancellor was.

"Thank you Chancellor." He murmured gazing at the vials. "This should be plenty enough."

Putting the vials back, he sat in the pilot seat and stared out the window.

His mind was on how to execute his plan without getting caught or killed. His plan was to drug and kill everyone who was on his list. Once the deed was done, he would take Satele and then go to Korriban. He had a nicely built house not far from the Academy that was still there the last time he visited the planet. The Eternal Empire ravaged Korriban, _but not everything was gone,_ he thought with an eager smile. There were still some Sith living there loyal to him. And of course he couldn't forget about the Mandalorians. Through his mother side, he had great relations to Mandalore. Secretly, he had been using this connection for years, slowly building up his reputation. He had no idea if Arcann was dead, or where Vaylin and her Jedi pet went, but having a priceless hold over her was more than he could have asked for. _Before I kill her, I would torture her precious pet in front of her and then limb-by-limb I would cut her to pieces and feed their remains to the Tuk'ata,_ he eagerly thought.

If Arcann were still alive, he would have to find a way to capture him and kill him. Without Arcann the Eternal Empire would fall back into non-existence, and that is what Adraas was aiming for.

Under his leadership, the Sith Empire will rise again, and with Satele by his side, he'd father many sons and daughters strong with the Force to keep his legacy for generations to come.

* * *

"I'm not sure if it's coincidence, luck or faith. But you are here and that is an excellent news." Vowrawn said with a friendly smile looking at Ven Zallow as they all stood in the Dark council's palace.

With a puzzled expression, Zallow looked at Vowrawn and then he asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was ready to send some of my spies to Tython to find you." Vowrawn said. "But now you are here so we can discuss my plans."

Zallow was surprised to hear that they were looking for him. He wondered what the Sith had in mind.

"What plans?" He inquired.

"Before the Eternal Empire, you were a respected member of the Jedi order on Coruscant. You'd be a perfect candidate to go to Tython and speak with the Jedi council to persuade them to join us."

Zallow silently listened to the Pureblood Sith. The Sith sounded reasonable, and he knew they needed as much allies as they can get, however, he wasn't sure about how the Jedi council would feel about his sudden visit. It had been decades since his disappearance, and he had no idea who the council members were, or how the council was conducting business. However, deep inside he was happy to see Tython and the council, even if it meant that he would most likely be reject after he'd tell them about Vaylin and the baby. Still, Zallow was looking forward seeing them.

"Are you going to send him away?" Vaylin asked with an irritated tone.

Turning to her, Vowrawn asked. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Vaylin." Arcann cut in. "Let the man decide what is best for us."

Vaylin didn't like this at all, but she didn't want to argue with Arcann in front of everyone. Staying quiet and fuming on the inside, she bitterly listened to Vowrawn instructions.

"Lord Marr would accompany you on this journey. You'll leave in three days time. I'll make sure you have a steady ship ready by then."

"I can't guarantee that I will be successful, but I'm going to try." Zallow replied. Then his eyes landed on Vaylin's sullen face.

"I won't be long. I promise." He said with a thin smile.

With a mischievous grin, Vaylin replied.

"I know."

"Once you get there." Vowrawn started to say. "Show them the drug and explain to them about its dangers. We believe that this drug was intended to use on a much greater scale to immobilize any Force user, so they can be easily captured and used for the enemy's cruel plans. We still do not know why Lord Darkspanner got her hands on it in the first place, but if I have to guess, I think she was part of something dark and dangerous even for her own good." Clearing his throat Vowrawn continued. "I'm sure that with your help, we will get the Jedi council to cooperate with us."

"I'll try my best." Zallow replied.

Turning to Vowrawn, Arcann said. "As we have discussed, I'm going to return to Zakuul, and be ready."

"I asked Lana to accompany you." Vowrawn said.

"Yes I know." Arcann said with a smile. "She already told me."

"Of course she did." Vowrawn replied eyeing Arcann. The smile on his face was a telltale sign about his affection toward Lana. Vowrawn suspected there was something going on between the two. _Young and full of possibilities,_ he thought with a bittersweet smile. He also wanted to ask about his mother, if she was going to return with him, but Arcann asked him not to mention Senya in front of Vaylin. He wondered if Vaylin would stay behind. Despite her peculiar attitude, she was definitely an _interesting person, and strong with the Force just like her father,_ he thought looking at her.

That evening at Malgus's estate, they all gathered at the dining table. While the delicious food was served around the table, Malgus kept looking at Zallow and Vaylin sitting across from him and Satele. For some reason, he didn't like the Jedi or Vaylin, and he was glad in a few days they were both leaving. He was not fond of having guests in his house, especially not someone like them. Then his eyes landed on Arcann and Lana quietly talking to each other. Every time she whispered something into his ear, his eyes lit up and his usual stern face softened up, reminding Malgus of Senya. He liked Senya and he wished to have her over for dinner, but because of Vaylin, they couldn't invite her. _Another reason I'm glad she'd be gone soon,_ he thought looking at her again with a sour expression.

"You have a beautiful home, Lord Malgus." Zallow said. Then he looked at Satele and added. "And you are a lucky woman Satele to have a husband and a home like this."

"Yes I am." She replied intently looking into his eyes. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him, and she hoped he wasn't foolish enough to say something unwise.

Pulling up one of her eyebrows, Satele asked. "When are you leaving?"

"I'll be gone in three days." Zallow replied. Then he lifted up his fork and placed the tender, juicy meat inside his mouth. Although their staying was not for his liking, the food was delicious and that alone made up for the lukewarm hospitality of his hosts.

Satele was about to ask Vaylin of her plans, when suddenly she smacked her fork against her glass, engulfing the table with a loud clicking sound.

"Attention everyone." She chimed with a silky smooth voice. "I like to announce something."

When everyone's attention was on her, with a wicked grin she said.

"Zallow and I are expecting."

As soon as she said that, Arcann almost choked on his food. While his face turned into a darker shade of red, Lana quickly smacked him several times on the back causing him to spit out his food.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You heard it, right brother." Vaylin replied. "You are going to be an uncle soon."

In an instant, his eyes shot from Vaylin's smirking face to Zallow's. He didn't mind Vaylin to have relationships, but he would have never thought that she would take it to the next level and have a child.

"When did this happen?" He asked confused.

"I found out a few weeks ago." Vaylin replied with a sly grin.

"Congratulations." Satele said. Then her eyes found Zallow's and gave him a small, mischievous smile.

"Thank you." Vaylin replied looking at Satele. Then she said. "I wanted to ask you if I could stay here while he is away."

"You are not coming back to Zakuul?" Arcann asked with amazement.

Turning to him, she said. "No brother. I think I would like to stay here and wait for Zallow to come back. Also, Satele and I are both expecting and I would like to stay close if she wouldn't mind me staying a little longer." Saying that she looked at Satele and then Malgus.

"Oh." Satele said as she felt Malgus's hand grabbing onto her left thigh. "It would be nice to have you." Then she felt his hand tightening a little and then he let her go. Satele knew he was not happy for them being here, but she didn't want to be rude. And both of them being pregnant were fascinating. Now she had the chance to talk to someone about pregnancy and other things.

"You cannot stay here." Arcann insisted. "I need you back on Zakuul."

"You'll do just fine without me." Vaylin replied biting into her bread. Swallowing the food, she added. "Don't worry I won't stay here forever."

Arcann wanted to tell her that she has no choice in this matter, but in the last second, he changed his mind. He didn't want to argue with her, _not in front of everyone,_ he thought sourly. If Vaylin stayed, he was afraid, she'd run into Senya and this was something Arcann wanted to avoid. He needed to talk to his mother to stay low for a while. Then his troubled thoughts were interrupted by Malgus's voice.

"I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yes?" Arcann asked with slight impatience.

"Why did you allow Adraas to be in your favor?" Malgus asked. "Why did you let him stay with you and put him in a position where he is right now?"

"Initially, my father was the one who let him stay." Arcann replied. "He proved himself to be a worthy ally. I didn't see a reason not to trust him, until now." As his eyes found Vaylin's a sudden rage engulfed him. In their last conversation with Vaylin, she told him what Adraas did to her and how he was punished for his crime. Arcann was looking forward to returning to Zakuul and visit his prison cell.

"He is in prison where he belongs." Zallow said in a flat tone.

"In prison?" Malgus asked with disbelief.

"He holds a piece of precious information that we've been trying to get out of him, but so far with no success." Zallow replied.

Satele didn't have to ask how he was trying to get that information out of Adraas. A slight tremble rushed through her body as the memory of Malgus's torture came into her mind. Then the day on the Lindworm engulfed her mind. She came close to killing Adraas and she wished she had the time to finish the job. However, now he was where he belonged making Satele feel a little better.

"Did you torture him?" Malgus asked looking at Zallow.

Leaning forward, Zallow looked into Malgus's eyes and said.

"Yes, I did."

For a few seconds they stared at each other. The uncomfortable, tense silence was interrupted by one of the servants.

"My Lord." The servant addressed Malgus. "Someone is here to see Lord Arcann."

"Who is it?" Malgus asked tearing his eyes away from Zallow.

"One of the soldiers." She replied looking from Malgus to Arcann.

"Let him in." Malgus replied.

"As you wish my Lord." The servant said and then she walked out of the dining room. Less than a minute later, she was back with a soldier.

Standing up, he approached the man and asked.

"What happened?"

"My Lord, I have received some troubling news from Zakuul." The officer said.

"Go on." Arcann replied gesturing for him to continue.

"Chancellor Aurrols is dead and we are missing a prisoner."

Vaylin's hand instantly tightened on Zallow's. In her heart, she knew it was Adraas.

"What prisoner?" Arcann asked.

"Lord Adraas has escaped." The soldier replied.

"Speaking of the devil." Lana murmured into her cup with a bitter tone.

Immediately, Malgus stood up and with an accusing tone, he said to Arcann.

"You should have never allowed him to stay on Zakuul. He is a snake and he'll find the way to stab you in the back."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Arcann looked at him and said. "Yes, I should have known, but I was too blind to see it." Then his eyes met Vaylin's and Zallow's and then he said. "We'll find him."

With an angry tone, Malgus added. "I hope he comes back here because I'm itching to get my hands on him."

"It looks like he is on everyone's list." Zallow said looking at Malgus.

Pointing to his chest, Malgus said. "The only person who is going to end his life is me and no one else."

"I hope you get your wish soon." Zallow replied. He had no idea how Adraas was able to escape, but thinking about leaving Vaylin here gave him a sour taste in his mouth. Now that she was carrying his child, he felt protective over her. He couldn't bear the thought if something happened to her. He hoped his mission was going to be quick and also successful.

Turning to Vaylin, Arcann said.

"The more reason we have to get back to Zakuul."

"He might be still on Zakuul waiting for me to come back." Vaylin replied. "I am going to stay here...for now."

"Alright." Arcann said and then turning to the soldier he said.

"Prepare the ships. We are leaving in the morning."

"Yes my Lord." The man replied and then he left the room.

After dinner, while Arcann and Vaylin talked at the front entrance, Satele disappeared into her bedroom. A few minutes later she approached Zallow and asked him to take a walk with her outside.

"Looks like it's going to be a clear night tonight." Zallow said gazing toward the star-filled night time sky.

"Yes." Satele replied.

"Tell me Satele, what's on your mind?" He inquired.

"I have many things on my mind right now, but I wonder if you were disappointed in me for what I have done?" She said glancing his way.

"I'm not going to lie." He replied. "I was disappointed, but whatever happened is in the past now."

Suddenly he stopped, and as he looked at her, he said.

"Everything had changed since then. We all suffered tremendously. Your destiny was to be here with your husband, and mine was to be with Vaylin." Shaking his head in regret, he added. "I'm so sorry for what I have done to him. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, however, I do not want him to ever find out about what happened on Coruscant." Satele replied. "It would only divide us further and right now we have to work together."

With a warm smile, he replied. "I agree and thank you Satele."

Then he asked.

"Do you know what you are going to have?"

"No. I want to be a surprise." She replied and then with a smile she asked.

"Do you know what you're going to have?"

"Vaylin believes it's a girl." He replied.

For a few seconds they walked in silence and then Satele asked.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do." He replied, and then he said. "I've never thought I can fall in love, but with her, I feel different. Although our relationship didn't start on the best terms, I know she is more than what she seems."

"I don't know her yet, but I can sense she loves you." Satele said and then she added. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Satele." He replied with a warm smile.

"Do you think the council would greet you with open arms?" She asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what the council would do." He replied frowning. Then with a tired smile he added. "I'll find out soon enough."

"Before you leave to Tython I would like to give you something." Satele said.

"What is it?" He inquired.

Pulling the lightsaber from her cloak, she held it in front of him and said. "It will serve you better than it served me."

"You have his lightsaber?" He asked confused looking at Master Kao Cen Darach's weapon. "How?"

Smiling, she looked at his astonished face and as she placed the weapon into his hand, she said.

"I'll tell you all about it."

Their conversation slowly faded away as they walked deeper into the jungle talking about how life had changed since they've seen each other.

* * *

The next day when Arcann and Lana were getting ready to leave, Marr approached them. Turning to Arcann, he said.

"May I have a word with you….alone?"

"Yes." Arcann replied. While Lana went inside, he and Marr walked away from the ship.

Sizing Arcann up, behind his mask Marr frowned and then he said.

"I know that you and Lana are more than just friends."

"Oh, you do?" Arcann asked looking up to his mask.

"She is like a daughter to me." Marr explained. "Since she lost her parents, I've been filling the void that was left behind by their deaths. I've known her since she was born and I deeply care for her. She is a good person and deserves to be happy." Folding his arms in front of his wide chest, Marr added.

"If you ever hurt her, betray her or just make her cry, I would hunt you down and rip you to shreds. Do you understand?"

First, Arcann wanted to laugh, but for some reason, this didn't feel comical. The Sith was serious and Arcann sensed he'll do just that if he would ever cross him.

"Fair enough." Arcann said holding his hand out.

Shaking his hand, Marr said.

"I would like to have a few words with Lana before your departure."

"As you wish." Arcann said gesturing toward the ship.

A few minutes later as Marr embraced Lana to say goodbye, in a hushed tone he said.

"Take care and don't forget I will always be there for you if you need me."

"Thank you." She replied squeezing him a little.

Letting her go, he walked out of the ship and watched as it lifted off the ground and disappear into the sky.

When he got home he called for Gilina.

"Gilina, did you pack everything for the trip?"

Nodding her head, she signaled him that she was ready.

He had no idea how long they were going to be away, so he decided to bring her with them. Being a simple Twi'lek, he was sure the Jedi council would not oppose her presence. As for him, he wasn't sure how they were going to react once he introduces himself; however, they had no choice but to make this journey, hoping that it would turn out to be fruitful.

Then he walked into his closet and opened the hidden compartment.

He wasn't sure if he should leave Revan's body here, but he didn't want to take a risk bringing it to Malgus's house. However, he left a key with Satele, just in case if anything happens. Although the Revanites were quite satisfied with Satele, still some of them were asking questions about Revan and wanted to see him in a flesh.

"We might have no choice but to wake you up sooner than we expected." He murmured looking at the pod. He didn't want to think about a possible Rakata invasion, however, history loved to repeat itself and they might be unlucky enough to experience an invasion that would change everything.

Closing the door, he turned around and looked at Gilina standing behind him.

Reaching up, she gently caressed his solemn face and then pulling him closer, she pressed her lips to his.

A few days later they were ready to leave.

While Satele and Malgus exchanged a few words with Marr, Vaylin wrapped her arms around Ven Zallow's neck and after planting a long kiss on his lips, she purred in a sweet voice.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I won't be long." He said gazing into her eyes. Placing his hand on her stomach with a small smile, he said. "Take care and please try not to anger your hosts."

With a wicked grin, she said. "Why would you think I would do such a thing?"

"Because I know you." He replied with a smile.

A few hours later while their ship cut through the darkness of space, Marr approached Zallow and said.

"Once we get there, I want to make sure that I would have no trouble speaking to the council. I hope I can count on your diplomacy. I do not wish to shed Jedi blood."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to them." Zallow replied. "No need to get violent."

"Very well." Marr replied. Sitting down beside Zallow, he looked at him and then he said. "We don't know each other well enough. It would be nice to get to know one another, don't you think?"

"What do you want to know?" Zallow asked.

"Where do you come from?" Marr inquired. "And how did you end up in the Jedi Academy?"

For a few seconds Zallow looked to be lost in thought staring at the floor. Then he turned toward Marr and said.

"I was born on Coruscant to an unwed mother. When my mother realized I was Force-sensitive, unable to take care of me, she gave me to the Jedi order just around my 4th birthday. After that I've never seen her again."

"What about your father?" Marr asked. "Do you know who he was?

Shaking his head, Zallow replied.

"No. I have no idea who he was, and my mother never talked about him."

"He must have been Force-sensitive just like you." Marr said.

"I believe so." Zallow replied. Then he added. "I know one thing, this will never happen to my child. She'd never have to go through what I had been through."

"Congratulations." Marr said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll make a great father."

Smiling back Zallow said.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Then he asked. "What about you Lord Marr?"

"I was born in the Sith Empire. My parents, who were also Force-sensitive were true followers of the Sith and they always made sure I also followed the teachings of their ancestors. When I was old enough to spell my name, my father took me to an ancient place where one of the great Sith lords had been buried for thousands of years. He left me there for a few days to learn what true fear would feel like."

Furrowing his eyebrows Zallow looked at him and then he asked.

"What happened there?"

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Marr said.

"All I can tell you is that after my father picked me up I had never been terrified like that ever again."

"I believe you." Zallow said. He didn't want to think about what Marr had to go through to become who he was now.

"Where are your parents now?" Zallow asked.

"Dead." Marr replied with a flat tone. "Killed by the Jedi."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Zallow replied feeling a little uneasy about this subject.

"Don't be sorry." Marr replied. "They died in battle."

Leaning closer, he added. "Dying in battle is a glorious way to go. I hope when my time comes, I will die with honor."

"I'm sure you will." Zallow said.

"I better go and check on Gilina." Marr said as he stood up. "I'll be in my chamber if you need me."

Nodding his head, Zallow watched as the tall Sith walked away. Despite the fact he was a Sith, he seemed like a good person and Zallow had no doubt he was going to be a great ally. Then his thoughts went to the Jedi council. The last time if he remembered correctly Orgus Din, Gnost-Dural and others were some of the members, but _that could have changed,_ he thought. He wondered if his apprentice Aryn Leneer was living on Tython. He still had no idea how they were going to be welcomed, however, he hoped they were able to reason with the council and bring them to their side.

* * *

While Marr and Zallow were heading toward their destination, somewhere on Dromund Kaas, not far from Kaas city, unnoticed Adraas's ship landed. After cloaking the ship, he gathered what he needed and headed toward Malgus's estate.

"I like it here." Vaylin said to Satele as they walked around the Zoo. It was late in the afternoon. The cool breeze gently blew the branches above their heads as they walked down the path. This time of the day the jungle seemed quite busy with the wonderful sounds of birds and other animals. "These animals are fascinating." Vaylin added looking around the lush jungle.

"Yes they are." Satele replied.

"I remember you from my father's chamber." Vaylin said glancing toward Satele. "He had to have a good reason keeping you there?"

Satele was not happy to be reminded of those times, but she didn't mind talking about this subject with Vaylin. After all, it was her father and she had the right to know more about him.

"I defeated your father once." Satele replied. "While he was in a different body."

"You did?" Vaylin asked confused. And then she added. "What do you mean by in a different body?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Satele stopped and looked at the confused Vaylin.

"Decades ago, before you were born, your father, Valkorion was the Sith Emperor here on Dromund Kaas. At that time he called himself Vitiate. When we found out about his plan to extinguish all life in the galaxy, we tracked him down and I killed him."

"You did?" Vaylin asked puzzled. Then she asked again. "My father was the Sith Emperor here on this planet?"

"Yes." Satele replied. "Somehow his soul survived and after finding another host, he became the head of the Eternal Empire….your father."

Vaylin was somehow not as surprised as she should have been. Deep inside she always knew that her father was more than what he seemed like. He was pure evil and Vaylin was happy that he was no more. However, hearing that he had lived another life before, Vaylin stomach muscles clenched thinking about her father being resurrected again. _No, this cannot happen again,_ she thought panicky.

"But how did you manage to kill him?" Vaylin asked confused. "I'm just as strong as he was and I could never hurt him. And believe me, I wanted to kill him many times."

"There is something within me that scares me sometimes." Satele replied. "When I fought him, I unleashed this inner demon of mine that also almost killed the man I love. After that day I vowed never to use it again."

With fascination, Vaylin asked.

"What did you feel?"

"Pure hatred, rage and an unquenchable thirst for blood." Satele replied. "It scared me."

"I felt like that all the time while I was locked inside the sanatorium on Nathema." Vaylin replied with a saddened face. Staring at the ground she added. "I loathed that place. It was cold and dark. Each moment felt like drowning."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that." Satele said with a frown.

"It was not easy but now that I'm with child, I feel so different." Vaylin replied with a smile. "I can say, I feel good and happy for the first time in a long time."

"You definitely taking the pregnancy much better than I did months ago." Satele said with a mischievous smile. "I could barely hold down food or leave the refresher for too long."

"I feel really good. This warm feeling inside made me confused and worried me at the beginnings, but now I'm getting used to it and I love it." Vaylin replied. Then she added. "I know Zallow is going to be a great father and this makes me even happier."

"That's good to hear." Satele replied.

A few seconds passed when Vaylin spoke up.

"Zallow said he knew you from before the war." She said. "He also said you helped in an escape of a prisoner."

"He told you that?" Satele worriedly asked.

Placing her hand on Satele's arm, with a sly grin Vaylin said.

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing."

"Thank you." Satele replied. She should have been mad at Zallow, but she knew Vaylin was his partner and he probably did not keep secrets from her, _not like me,_ she thought disheartened.

Through his binocular, Adraas curiously watched the two women walking down the path. He was surprised to see Vaylin here, however the most unpleasant surprise was to see Satele's rounded belly. She was carrying Malgus's child and that made him extremely angry and disappointed. Taking a few deep breaths, he had to calm himself down before he was going to do something foolish. _Once I get my hands on you,_ he thought, _I'm going to kill that little monster with pleasure and then I will put my child inside her._ "My child." He growled.

A few minutes later, his long time rival approached the women. Now he had almost everyone in one place and that brought a wide evil grin on his face. However, he had to wait for the right moment. "Soon." He murmured looking through the lenses. "Very soon."

After they exchanged a few words, they turned around and walked back toward the mansion.

* * *

A few days later while Satele and Malgus were at the Revanites camp, Vaylin decided to go and see the city. While she was out strolling the busy streets, something caught her attention.

A sudden feeling of sadness, confusion mixed with anger enveloped her as she turned the corner of one of the large buildings. First, she had no idea what had caused this sensation, but as she got closer to the main plaza, a sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Amongst the crowd, heading away from her was a woman she hadn't seen in years. Her tall figure and dark hair was not the only thing that Vaylin recognized. She knew exactly who she was. As the anger started to boil inside her, Vaylin clenched her fists tight turning her knuckles milky pale. "Arcann." She growled through gritted teeth. "Why did you keep this from me?" She was sure her brother knew about their mother living in the same city, and he purposely kept this from her.

Quickly, she started to follow her, hoping to find out where she was heading.

When Senya got home, after placing everything on the kitchen counter, she ran upstairs and changed into her bathing suit. Then she went outside and jumped inside the pool to cool down. As she submerged, her troubled thoughts were on what happened earlier in the plaza. She felt something that she hadn't felt in years. She was sure Vaylin was somewhere nearby. Although Arcann asked her to stay low for a while, Senya was itching to see her daughter again. She knew where she was and it took her great effort to stay away.

As she broke the surface she heard something. The noise was coming from inside the house. It sounded like someone broke in. As she swam toward the edge of the pool to get out, her eyes met Vaylin's.

Walking through the back door, Vaylin released the Twi'lek servant and dropped her unconscious body to the floor. Then with a wicked smile, she said.

"Hello, mother."

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! More chapters are on the way.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Senya barely had enough time to jump out of the pool as Vaylin sent a flash of powerful Force lightning toward the water. There was a loud sound as the surface of the water was being electrified. Quickly, she picked up one of the chairs and threw it at Vaylin. Then she bolted into the house.

"Oh, mother!" She chimed with a devilish smile as she ignited her lightsaber and entered the kitchen. "Are you playing hide and seek?"

"Vaylin." Senya's voice came from upstairs. "Put down your weapon."

A small, evil chuckle left Vaylin's mouth and then she said. "Oh, mother I stopped listening to you a long time ago. No one, not even you can control me ever again." Then she added as she looked up toward the second floor. "Come out and face me. We have an unfinished business to take care of, don't you think?"

Stepping out of the room and holding her lightsaber in front, Senya approached the top of the stairs. As the bright blue glow enveloped her worried face, looking at Vaylin she said.

"Vaylin please, let's talk this through. I don't want to fight you."

"Hmmm." Vaylin hummed in her throat. Then with and wicked smile, she said.

"But I want to."

Swiftly, she sent another powerful lightning strike toward Senya, that she quickly blocked with her weapon. Then she sent another one, but this time toward the staircase where Senya stood. From the impact, hundreds of concrete pieces flew across the room, as part of the stairs exploded from Vaylin's vicious attack.

As she jumped out of the way, Vaylin sent another strike at her hitting the floor near Senya, destroying it.

Taking two stairs at the time, Vaylin bolted upstairs determined to kill her mother.

Senya was about to rush into her bedroom when she suddenly stopped and turned around. She didn't want to run away from Vaylin, but instead, she wanted to face her and put an end to this pointless and ridiculous family feud. She knew from Arcann that Vaylin's hatred was fueled by Valkorion's despicable actions. However, he was gone and Senya knew Vaylin was not truly lost. S _he could still be saved, just like Arcann,_ she thought disheartened watching her daughter rushing toward her.

As their weapons collided, with a vicious face Vaylin spat at her.

"And you thought I won't be able to find you. Oh, how wrong you were mother."

"Please Vaylin." Senya begged as she held against her weapon. "We need to talk this through like adults. Please stop being childish and put down your weapon."

Through gritted teeth Vaylin replied. "There is nothing we can talk about. You are too late for that."

The trails of huge gashes of burned marks were left behind on walls, and the side railing, as they fought. Slowly, Senya backed away from her daughter toward her room. In her fury, Vaylin destroyed everything in her path. Pictures of Lana's parents were cut away; vases and side tables were turned upside down, littering the carpeted floor with hundreds of broken glass and wood pieces.

Before they ended up destroying the house completely, Senya needed to find a way to reason with her. She didn't want to hurt her, but on the other hand, she also wanted to stay alive. The pure hatred that was coming from Vaylin hurt her terribly, but she had to keep her head clear.

As they approached her room, Senya kept holding back from Vaylin's advances, however, she knew this was going nowhere and she had to change tactics to be able to make her listen.

As soon as Vaylin stepped through the threshold, by utilizing the Force, Senya swiftly shut the door, causing Vaylin to stumble as the wooden door smacked her on the back. Quickly, Senya disarmed her and picked her weapon up. However, she wasn't counting on Vaylin surprise attack as she lunged herself at her with full force, smashing both of them against the wall.

With a low growl, she whispered into Senya's ear.

"You think you're so smart mother? Think again."

"I thought about this plenty enough." Senya replied with a bitter tone. Then she pushed her daughter away, and with all her might, she smacked her elbow into the side of Vaylin's head, causing her to get dizzy and disoriented for a few seconds. Then Senya picked her up and threw her body onto the bed. Sitting on her back, Senya gathered the sheets up and swiftly made makeshift bondage, tying Vaylin's arms behind her back.

While Vaylin wriggled under her, she leaned forward, and in a firm tone, she said.

"Now you listen to me, you petulant child. Even if you disagree with me I am still your mother. I love you no matter what and I would never hurt you. I want you to know that I have suffered tremendously about the decisions I had made in the past. My soul was crushed when I lost all of you. Seeing my children turn against me was like setting my heart on fire. The painful burning never let on, not even with time passing."

"Get off me." Vaylin growled as she tried to shake her mother off.

"Not until you promise me you'll behave." Senya replied firmly holding onto the end of the sheets.

"The only thing I can promise you is a slow and painful death." Vaylin growled.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Senya said. "I wish I can make you understand. But you are not a mother and until you become one, you would never understand how your cruel words make me feel like."

For a few seconds, Vaylin stopped fidgeting. Blankly, she stared at the white, crumpled sheets. Just to imagine that one day her daughter would hate her and would want to kill her made her stomach ache. Biting her lips in, she let out a big sigh and then she said.

"Please get off me before you hurt the baby."

"Baby?" Senya asked confused.

"Yes, mother." Vaylin replied. "I am with child."

"What?" Senya asked puzzled as she untied her bonds and got off of Vaylin's back and sat on the bed beside her. "You are pregnant?"

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Vaylin looked at her mother and said.

"Yes. Two months."

The sudden mixture of happiness, amazement, and worry enveloped Senya. Without thinking, she swiftly wrapped her arms around Vaylin, and in a hushed tone, she said.

"Oh, my sweet daughter. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Rolling her eyes, Vaylin gently pushed against her body and said.

"Please, mother let's not get too sentimental."

"Alright." Senya replied wiping tears from her eyes. Then she asked. "Who is the father?"

Sitting up, Vaylin touched her throbbing left temple and then she made a frown.

"Did I hurt you?" Senya asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Vaylin replied.

Then pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs, and then she said.

"He is a Jedi Master. His name is Ven Zallow."

"Oh." Senya said with a smile. "Is he nice?" She asked.

"Yes." Vaylin replied.

Then her smile turned to a scolding frown as she said. "And you made me fight with you? Why did you do that?"

Staring in front of her, with a sullen face Vaylin said.

"I wanted to hurt you for leaving me on Nathema."

"I should have never let your father get away with the things he had done to this family." Senya replied with an upsetting tone. "I should have been stronger to stop him."

Looking into her eyes, Vaylin said.

"We could never measure up to him, you know that. No one could."

"But he is gone and now we can start over again." Senya replied with a warm smile. "Would you like that Vaylin?"

A small chuckle left her mouth and then she said.

"I can't believe you and Arcann kept this from me."

"What do you mean?" Senya asked confused.

"He kept quiet about you living here." Vaylin replied. "Now I understand why he wanted me to go back to Zakuul so badly."

With a sorrowful face, Senya replied. "He told me that you hated me so much you wanted to kill me. That is why he didn't say anything to you."

Looking into her mother's eyes Vaylin replied.

"It's true. My hatred ran deep with you and with father. I just wish I was the one who ended his life."

"What about me?" Senya asked. "Are you still want to hurt me?"

Taking Senya's hand into hers, Vaylin said.

"I think for the sake of my baby I want to give us a try and start over."

As the tears started to swell in Senya's eyes again, with a gleeful face she said.

"Oh, I want that very much."

With a mischievous grin, Vaylin added. "Is that alright if I call you grandma from now on?"

A smile appeared on Senya's face and then both women burst out in laughter.

* * *

A few hours later Vaylin walked into Malgus's home and went straight to the kitchen where Satele and Malgus were just finishing their dinner.

"What happened to you?" Satele asked with a worried tone looking at Vaylin's swollen face.

"Did someone hurt you?" Malgus asked staring at her.

With a frown Vaylin replied.

"I ran into my mother." Then she added. "Did you also know about her living here?"

"What did you do to her?" Malgus asked feeling the anger rising within him.

"More like what did she do to me?" Vaylin said in a cynical tone pointing to her head.

"Is she alright?" Malgus asked looking from Satele to Vaylin.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you are asking about." Vaylin replied with a wicked grin. Then she added. "She is at Lana's home cleaning up."

"Cleaning up?" Malgus inquired.

"We made a bit of a mess, but don't worry I'm going to make sure that everything is fixed by the time I have to leave."

Feeling relieved that both of them were okay, Satele got up and approached her.

"She's been with us for quite some time now. We didn't want to say anything fearing that you two would get into a fight. But as I see you already did that." A faint smile appeared on Satele's face as she said. "I hope that you two worked out your differences."

"Indeed." Vaylin replied feeling a little annoyed by their deception. _I'll have a talk with my sweet brother once I get back to Zakuul,_ she thought gloomy. Then as she walked toward the sink to get some water she said. "I'm going to stay there tonight with her." Gulping down the water in one shot, she placed the empty glass on the counter and then she said.

"We have a lot to catch up on."

"I bet you do." Malgus replied looking at her sullen face. He didn't mind her staying over there, not one bit.

"I'll take you." He said gesturing for her to go ahead.

A half an hour later, Vaylin was dropped off at Lana's home. After saying goodbye to Malgus, she went inside the home and found her mother still cleaning up the debris from the ground floor.

"Do you need a hand?" Vaylin asked looking at her mother on her knees picking up pieces of concrete and throwing them into a bucket.

Looking up, Senya said. "Yes, that would be a great idea."

While Senya and Vaylin were busy tidying up the house, inside the Revanites camp a barely noticeable shadow was passing by the unsuspected members as they patrolled the campsite. His presence felt no more than a gentle breeze as he hungrily searched for the perfect specimen to become his new identity. He was looking for someone strong, preferably a Force-sensitive who could be easily controlled. There was another one strong with the Force that he had seen and recognized a few days ago, but he had other plans with that one.

It took him months of searching to find his way back to Dromund Kaas. Although he wasn't keen on seeing what the city had become, at last, he was back and he was eager to be reborn once again. Now he just had to find a perfect body and then he'll be unstoppable.

However, there was something or someone here that he hadn't felt in a long time. Through the Force, he sensed this presence on several occasions. It wasn't his wife or daughter, or the Sith he had encountered in the woods, but someone else, someone powerful enough that would have made him shiver if he had a body. As much as he tried to locate it, for some reason he was unable to find it. After giving up on his search, at last, he found the Revanites camp and at last, he found what he was looking for.

Deep within the camp, Morrun Dokaas was having a nightmare again. The Chagrian Sith relentlessly was tossing and turning on his cot. On his blue face and neck and on both of his muscular arms were a few telltale signs of abuse from Malgus and Marr's last visit. He was strong enough to resist them for a while, but eventually, he gave in when the pain got unbearable. To feel helpless and humiliated gave him nightmares. He hated the prison and wished to get out and return to his home planet Champala.

"I'll get you for that...I will." He murmured in his sleep as he faced Marr and Malgus again and again in his never-ending dream.

Suddenly, he felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

In an instant, his eyes flew open when something cold and dark slithered inside him.

For a few seconds, the bed violently shook while his body writhed in agony as the entity started to take over his whole being. With gaping mouth, he stared at the ceiling that he had stared so many countless nights. However, little did he know that tonight was the last time he gazed upon the wretched roof. As the final breath left Morrun Dokaas mouth, the Chagrian opened his eyes again and looked around.

Vitiate curiously sized up the small, windowless prison cell.

With ease, he shook off the restrains and sat up and stretched his limbs. _It felt good to be in a body again,_ he thought as he patted down his chest and touched his legs. Then he stood up and walked to the heavy metal door. A few minutes later, after ripping the door out and killing the guards, unnoticed, he rushed through the camp and headed toward the ship.

* * *

Adraas was getting ready to leave when he heard something outside.

Quietly, he made his way to the control panel and looked at the radar. First, he didn't see anything. Then the radar screen started to act up like something was interfering with it.

"What is going on?" He muttered, as his eyes roamed over the screen.

Suddenly, the screen went blank and then the whole ship started to tremble beneath his feet. Quickly, he grabbed his weapon and rushed toward the door. As he was about to open it the door opened up and a tall Chagrian Sith walked in.

For a split second, Adraas was confused. Swiftly igniting his weapon, he rushed toward the Sith wanting to cut him in half. However, he never got the chance to do that when Vitiate lifted up his hand and with a powerful grip, he Force grabbed Adraas and lifted him off the floor ripping the lightsaber out of his hand.

With a wide smile, he pulled the astonished Adraas closer and then he said.

"What are you up to Adraas? Why are you hiding here in the woods?"

Adraas wanted to ask how he got out of the prison, but for some reason, he sensed that the Chagrian he knew once was not the same. This person was much stronger and way more powerful.

"Who are you?" Adraas croaked.

"Oh, you don't recognize me?" Vitiate said with a devilish grin.

Adraas had no idea who this person was, but he knew one thing. He needed to get out of this alive. Quickly, he glanced toward the suitcase hoping to get to the drug.

Noticing his interest in the suitcase, Vitiate turned his attention toward it. Lifting up his other hand, and by utilizing the Force he pulled the bag closer and opened it. Inside were several vials full of clear liquid and a dart gun. Turning toward Adraas he asked.

"Where were you going?"

"Go to hell." Adraas spat at him.

"I've been there done that." Vitiate replied. Then he added. "I'm going to ask you again Adraas, where were you going?"

When Adraas refused to answer, Vitiate forcefully invaded his mind searching for answers. A few seconds later he got his answer, while Adraas writhed within his grip like a jelly on a plate. The excruciating pain that the Sith caused was unexpected, and Adraas felt completely vulnerable while he ravaged his mind. But as he pulled out of his head, Adraas realized something. This person was none other than the Emperor he had known so long ago. While he was searching, Adraas was able to pick up a few threads that he left behind. He recognized certain traits that were unmistakable.

"Vitiate?" He whispered.

A deep, throaty chuckle left the Sith's mouth and then he said. "Ahh, you do remember me." Then he added. "As you see I am reborn, and I chose you to serve me as my new Wrath. Are you up for the challenge… Adraas?"

Locking eyes with him, reluctantly Adraas replied. "As you wish my Lord."

"Very well." Vitiate said as he slowly let go of him.

"What do you want me to do my Lord?" Adraas asked. He was not happy and felt irritated to see the Emperor again, however, if he wanted to stay alive he had no choice but to comply.

"While I was in your head, I've noticed a few things. You have acquired a secret code to control my daughter. I'm impressed. Also, your foolish desire for some woman that you infatuated with is just pathetic. My advice to you is to forget about her and focus on your new task as my Wrath."

Adraas was awestruck to hear his words. _Daughter?_ He thought perplexed. _Vaylin is his daughter?_ He was not just Vitiate _but also Valkorion as well?_ This revelation was disturbing. Adraas couldn't believe that Vitiate tricked everyone. No one suspected anything and he ruled as he had never ruled in his life as the head of the Eternal Empire inside a different body, conquering everything and everyone in his path. But when he mentioned Satele, he felt like someone kicked him in the gut.

Adraas wanted nothing more than to finish what he had come for. He yearned to have Satele, however, now he was not able to go through with it. The anger he felt had to be suppressed otherwise Vitiate would notice it. He didn't want to anger him. This was the last thing he wished for.

As he casually walked around the control room Vitiate continued.

"I want you to take me to Korriban. My new Empire will rise from the ancient world, as it should be. Dromund Kaas became infected with a cult that betrays everything that a true Sith stands for. I will follow my ancestors and bring back the era of Sith to the galaxy. I have been imprudent and betrayed, but not anymore. This time, things are going back to the old ways, and you Adraas will be my right hand. I know you are an ambitious person and I know I can count on your cunning persona." Turning to him he added. "You wouldn't be foolish enough to betray me, right?"

Shaking his head, Adraas replied. "No my Lord."

Stepping closer, and as he towered over Adraas he said.

"I sense a hint of anger coming from you. Why is that?"

"There is someone here in this city that I want to take my revenge on."

"Oh." Vitiate said with a sly smile. "You talking about Malgus?"

"Yes my Lord." Adraas replied hoping that he would allow him to finish Malgus before they leave Dromund Kaas.

"You truly hate him, don't you?" He asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

With an angry face, Adraas replied. "Yes, I do."

Leaning closer Vitiate stared into his eyes. A devilish smile appeared on his face, as he said.

"Let me tell you a secret."

Perplexed, Adraas listened to him as he explained something that was truly astonishing to hear.

"Why did you tell me this?" Adraas asked disheartened feeling his heart rate elevating with each second. "And how do I know that you are telling me the truth?"

"Search your feelings." Vitiate replied. "You know I'm telling you the truth."

As Adraas's breathing became faster, with clenched fists he looked at the blue alien and said.

"It's still not going to change anything. One way or another, I am going to kill him."

For a few seconds, Vitiate curiously looked at him and then he said.

"As you wish. However, this has to wait. My plans are a priority." Vitiate said. "But before we leave, I want to do something. Something I have wanted to do since the day so to speak I set foot on Dromund Kaas."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Vaylin woke up. Both the sheets and her nightgown were drenched in cold sweat as she bolted upright in bed. As she looked around the darkened room, her heart felt like it was going to burst through her ribcage at any moment. Something was terribly wrong. Swiftly she jumped out of bed and ran through the house to get to her mother's room.

"Mother." She shook her shoulders. "Wake up."

"What's wrong?" Senya asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"He is here." She frantically said.

"Who is here?" Senya asked sitting up rubbing her eyes.

But before Vaylin had the chance to reply, the front door flew in with a loud bang, followed by the servant's scream coming from downstairs.

In an instant, Senya jumped out of bed and grabbed her lightsaber.

"Stay here." She ordered Vaylin.

"But mother." Vaylin protested.

In a firm tone, she said. "Stay and don't come out of the room."

Halfway down the hallway, she stopped when she saw a tall Chagrian followed by another person coming her way.

"Hello, Senya." The Chagrian Sith casually said.

Senya's hand instantly tightened around her weapon looking at them. She had no idea who the dark haired man was, but she recognized the Chagrian. She wondered how he got out of prison.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked trying to hide the worry in her voice. "How dare you to barge in here like this?"

"I didn't come here to explain myself...wife." He replied as he gracefully lifted up his hand and effortlessly pulled the lightsaber out of her hand.

While Senya's astonished face stared into his, he stepped closer. Holding the end of the lightsaber to her throat, he said.

"I can tell, you are not as happy to see me as I have hoped."

"Valkorion?" Senya mumbled measuring him up.

"Valkorion is dead." Vitiate replied. "Killed by his son." With a bitter tone, he added. "How ironic."

"What are you then?" She asked feeling repulsed.

Turning the lightsaber off, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

"You know I've never told you how beautiful you are." Saying that a black, forked tongue shot out of his mouth and licked the side of her face.

Senya felt horrified. Not just on the fact that her dead husband was back, but he took the body of the Chagrian Sith from the Revanites and that truly disgusted her.

Pushing against his wide chest, she looked into his crimson eyes and said.

"Why did you come back? What do you want?"

A sly grin appeared on his face. Then he said as he looked over her shoulder.

"You know exactly what I want Senya."

"No, no, no." She begged him. "Please leave her alone. She had suffered so much because of you. We all did. Please stop."

"Your pitiful pleadings won't melt my heart. I can't allow my daughter to roam freely while I'm alive."

Putting her down, he shoved her aside and started to walk toward the closed door, when she frantically grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back.

"Please don't hurt her, she is with child."

Abruptly he stopped. Turning to her, he asked.

"Who is the father?"

"Some Jedi master named Zallow." She replied as she frantically clutched his arm.

"Zallow?" He murmured thinking about where he had heard that name before. "Is he here?" He asked.

"No." She said shaking her head. "He is on a mission."

"A mission you say." He asked with a frown. "To where?"

"I don't know." Senya replied. "But he is coming back."

"He won't find her here once he is back." He said pulling his arm out of her grasp.

Vaylin's breathing was rapid and shallow. Her damp fingertips tightly pressed against the wall as she stood there trembling. She sensed his presence. She knew who he was and why he came. The utter fear she felt at the moment was overwhelming. Then the door exploded and as her frightened eyes followed the pieces of wood shards falling into the room, her breath hitched in her chest as her father walked in followed by her mother.

"There you are little bird." His father chimed with the voice of a stranger. Although he looked different, he would have never fooled Vaylin. She knew him well enough to know it was him in the flesh.

"I am not your little bird anymore." She screamed as she lifted up her hands to send him back to hell where he belonged. When she was a little girl, he used to call her little bird, but this time his words caused nothing but fear and sorrow. She wanted to erase this memory and erase his existence from this world for good.

However he was much faster, and before she could have made her next move, he said the dreaded word.

"Keyword Mazkosdertanu."

Instantly, Vaylin lowered her arms and with a blank expression, she approached Vitiate.

Horrified, Senya looked at her daughter who became a mindless zombie.

"What have you done to her?" She asked with an accusing tone.

"We all know how dangerous she is." Vitiate said looking at Senya. "She needs to be controlled. I'm just looking out for her best interest."

"No, she doesn't!" Senya growled at him. With contempt, she added. "Bastard."

"Such an ungrateful mother." Vitiate replied with a sly grin. "But don't worry, you are coming with us. And with time I will also collect my son."

Astonished, Senya asked.

"Coming with you? What are you talking about?"

Grabbing Vaylin by the arm, Vitiate started to pull her with him.

"Where are you taking her?" Senya demanded following him out of the room. She didn't want to leave Vaylin alone, not now when she was pregnant.

"No more questions woman or I will leave you here." Vitiate replied as he approached Adraas who stood at the top of the stairs.

A small, evil grin appeared on Adraas's face watching Vaylin's blank expression. He would love to see Zallow's face when he returns and realize that she was gone. Although his plans were compromised, for now, he was happy to see Vaylin and Zallow suffering. Eventually, he'd find a way to get rid of Vitiate and then he'd continue with his plans.

Then the thoughts of what Vitiate told him invaded his mind, making him upset all over again. Quickly dismissing these disturbing thoughts, he took one last look around the destroyed hallway; and then he walked down the steps following them. On his way out, he casually stepped over the servant's dead body like it was nothing but a piece of furniture.

An hour later a small ship was leaving the planet heading toward a new destination.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked the family reunion. Ok, just kidding, it was actually sad and upsetting. In the next chapter, we are going to explore the Jedi planet Tython and the Jedi council. Let see if Marr and Zallow can turn the council to their favor.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"We are glad to see you Master Zallow." Orgus Din said looking from Zallow to Marr and then to Gilina, whose wide eyes curiously looked around the council's chamber. "We all thought you were dead." He added as he shook hands with Zallow.

"As you see I am not dead." Zallow replied. Then he added. "And as I have said, we came in peace and also warn you about a danger that could strike at any moment."

"But you dared to bring a Sith with you?" Oric Traless spoke up with an upset tone. "How dare you to disgrace this sacred place with his presence?" Saying that he pointed his finger toward Marr. With an angry face, he added. "We should arrest you for your treason."

"Please let's not get carried away." Gnost-Dural said stepping between Zallow and Oric Traless. As his eyes penetrated into Oric's, he said. "This is not how we treat our guests and fellow member of the Jedi order."

Staying quiet, with a scolding look, Oric stepped back and then folded his arms in front of his chest.

Zallow was about to say something when to his surprise, his former apprentice Aryn Leneer walked into the room. A look of amazement, confusion and also happiness was written on her face as she approached them. She looked like as he remembered her, fit, strong and charming. Despite the long, jagged scar that tainted the left side of her face, she still looked beautiful. Zallow felt happy and relieved to see her here.

"Master Zallow." She exclaimed as she stepped closer and without hesitation hugged him tightly. "You are alive." She whispered into his ear.

Returning the hug, Zallow gently squeezed her and then he said.

"I'm glad to see you."

Letting him go, she looked into his eyes and said.

"You haven't aged at all. What happened to you?"

With a warm smile, Zallow replied.

"I was captured by the Sith Emperor. He kept my pod as his trophy for decades."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said measuring him up in amazement. She thought she would never see him again. But here he was looking like as she remembered him, making her pulse jump a little higher.

"Aryn." Orgus Din said gesturing toward Marr and Gilina. "This is Lord Marr and his partner Gilina. They came here with Master Zallow to warn us about a threat."

Right away Aryn picked up the bitterness in his tone. She knew how he or the others felt about the Sith. Although she had fought the Sith and their minions countless times and hated them for what they were, however, this man in front of her was different. Her senses were telling her, he was one of the good ones. Ignoring Orgus, she turned to Marr and as she shook hands with him, she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Marr. A friend of Master Zallow is also a friend to me."

"The pleasure is mine." Marr replied, hiding a small smile behind his mask.

Then she turned to Zallow and asked.

"Are you going to stay?"

A thin frown appeared on Zallow's face as he replied.

"No Aryn. I'm not here to stay."

"Why?" She asked confused.

Taking a deep breath, Zallow looked at the council members and then he said.

"I have other responsibilities to tend to elsewhere. I can't stay here."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Orgus looked at Zallow and then he asked.

"And what are those responsibilities?"

"I am going to be a father." Zallow replied. He didn't want to keep this information away from the council. It was better if he came clean about everything. He needed their trust and he needed their help.

"Did you get married?" Aryn inquired.

Turning to her, Zallow said. "Not exactly. I'm in a relationship."

"A relationship?" Oric asked throwing up his arms. "With who?"

"With the Emperor's sister, Vaylin." Zallow replied.

For a few seconds and eerie silence enveloped the room. No one said a word as they all stared at Zallow like he was a complete stranger who just grew a pair of horns out of his forehead.

The first who broke the silence was Oric.

"How could you allow that evil woman to become your lover? Do you have no dignity?"

"It's complicated." Zallow replied feeling annoyed. He knew the council was not going to take this lightly. However, he had to tell them the truth even if it was not something they wanted to hear.

"Complicated?" Oric asked with a frown. Then his attention turned to Marr.

"We didn't come here to discuss Zallow's personal life." Marr said in a firm tone. "We came here to show you what the enemy's been doing and to warn you about their attack that is coming, like it or not."

Oric was about to snap back when Orgus cut in.

"What is that you want to show us?"

Reaching into her bag, Gilina pulled out a small box and approached Orgus with it. Standing in front of the Jedi Master, she opened the box and took out a small vile.

"What is this?" Orgus asked confused.

"This is a sophisticated drug that was used to limit a Force user's powers for easy capture." Marr replied. Then he added. "We are still trying to find all the ingredients that this concoction contains. Once we have this kind of power, we will use it against the enemy. Let them taste their own medicine."

"How do we know you are not going to use this against us?" Oric cut in.

"Oric." Aryn said turning to him. "Please let the man speak."

"We didn't come here to cause trouble." Marr replied stepping closer to Oric. "We want you to work with us."

"Work with you?" Oric replied with an angry tone. He was about to open his mouth again when Gnost-Dural stopped him.

"That's enough Oric." He said staring at him. "Maybe it's better if you take a seat. I personally want to hear what they want to say."

With a sullen face, Oric stepped back and stormed out of the room.

"As you know we have a new Emperor." Zallow said looking at them. "He is not like his father. He is on our side and he is trying to find the enemy, but he needs everyone's help, including yours."

"Did he send you?" Gnost-Dural inquired.

"The Dark council sent me." Zallow replied. "The new Emperor is already working with them."

Scratching his chin, Orgus said. "I see."

Zallow sensed a fair amount of uncertainty within the Jedi Master. He had a feeling their offer was going to be rejected.

While Marr explained about the drug and about what happened on Byss, and about their plans, Aryn kept looking at Zallow. His handsome face looked focused while Marr and Orgus talked. His presence still felt surreal. _I thought he was dead,_ she thought, feeling the excitement growing within her. Decades ago when he found her, she was only a young girl trying to find her way in the cruel world of this galaxy, but now he was back and this made her extremely happy. She couldn't believe that now she was a few years older than him.

"Do you think you are going to be able to find the last ingredient?" Gnost-Dural asked looking from Marr to Zallow.

"We hope so." Zallow replied.

"We all know that you came here with good intentions." Orgus spoke up as he gave the vial back to Gilina. "However, despite the fact that there is darkness spreading out there, we the Jedi are here on Tython because of the cruel actions of the not just the Sith Empire, but also the Eternal Empire as well. I know you told us about the new Emperor and his intentions, however, I need to summon the rest of the council and talk this through and come to a mutual agreement about your offer." Lifting up his hand he added. "Sorry, but we cannot give you an answer right now. I hope you understand."

Zallow knew the Jedi very well. He knew how the council conducted business. He just hoped that after this meeting they would consider their offer and join them in the upcoming war.

As they were escorted out of the building, Aryn caught up with them and after dismissing the guards, she accompanied them as they headed toward the ship. While they walked, she said.

"The council is wary about anyone who is not a Jedi. We've been here isolated for so long they forgot that others out there need our help. They're trying to ignore what is going on, but not all of us are on the same team. Others, including myself we want to help, and also we want to find out about the disappearances."

"Disappearances?" Zallow asked.

"Yes." Aryn replied with a saddened face. "There are some of us who left to seek a better life elsewhere, and there are some who just disappeared and never returned. Those are the ones that concern us the most. Two of our council members went missing and we have no idea where they are. But after hearing your story, I wonder if they were captured and used for their Force powers."

Furrowing his eyebrows Zallow replied. "It's possible."

When they reached the ship, she turned to Zallow and said.

"Don't think that this trip was in vain. I am also a member of the council and I will do everything in my power to steer them toward the righteous cause."

"Do you think they will listen to you?" Marr asked.

With a playful smile, she looked at Marr and said.

"I'll make them listen."

Nodding his head in agreement, Marr shook hands with her and then stepped inside the ship followed by Gilina.

"I didn't tell the council, but I want you to know that Satele Shan is also alive and well." Zallow said looking at Aryn.

"She is alive?" Aryn asked amazed. "Where is she?"

"She is on Dromund Kaas living her life with her husband, and waiting for her child to be born." Zallow replied.

"She is on Dromund Kaas, married and pregnant?" Aryn asked astonished.

Nodding his head Zallow said. "She asked me not to say anything to the council about her whereabouts, but I know I can trust you." Then he added. "Eventually if they decide to join us, they will find out."

"Who is her husband?" Aryn inquired.

"A Sith named Malgus." Zallow replied.

"Hmmm…his name sounds familiar." She replied with a deep frown.

"He was the one we captured at Ord Radama and brought to Coruscant." Zallow replied.

Aryn's eyes grew wide and then she said.

"Oh, now I remember. She helped him escape from the prison." Then she added with awe. "She married him?"

"Yes." Zallow replied.

"So did she turn to the dark side?" Aryn inquired. She was curious about how a Jedi with a Sith could form a healthy relationship, without being corrupted.

"No, she didn't." Zallow replied.

"That's good to hear." She replied and then she asked.

"But does she a little too old to be pregnant?" If she remembered correctly, Satele was a few years older than her.

After Zallow explained to her what happened to Satele, Aryn looked to be in deep thought.

She knew how evil the Eternal Empire was. She wished to eradicate them. However, after hearing from Zallow about the new Emperor and his change of heart, she hoped that from now on things would get better between the people. Still, the threat was out there, and she knew something had to be done before another war breaks out.

Pulling up her sleeve, she showed Zallow her bracelet.

"You still have it?" He asked with disbelief.

"Of course." She coyly replied. "I will always wear this."

Stepping closer, she cupped his face into her hands and then planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad to see you alive." She said as she let him go and stepped back, blushed.

Astonished, Zallow looked at his former apprentice and then he said.

"Aryn...you know that I." But before he could finish his sentence she quickly said.

"Yes I know, I'm happy for you."

Feeling a little awkward, Zallow quickly shook hands with her and said.

"Thank you, Aryn, and I hope we'll see each other soon."

"Yes, we will." Aryn replied with a smile.

* * *

Squatting in the foyer of Lana's home, Malgus picked up a medallion from the floor and turned it in his hand. There was a Rakata symbol carved into the strange textured rock.

"What is that?" Satele asked standing behind him.

"Looks like a medallion." Malgus replied rubbing his thumb over the bumpy surface.

"Whose medallion?" Satele asked puzzled. She didn't remember seeing any of them wearing a medallion.

Standing up, he turned around and as he looked at her, he said.

"I don't know what this is, but I know someone who might be able to tell us." Malgus replied placing the medallion into his pocket. For an unexplained reason, he had a feeling that the stone was more than what it seemed like.

Later that day while they were waiting in the hospital's corridor, sitting beside Malgus, Satele kept fidgeting with her medallion.

"Stop it." Malgus said placing his hand on top of hers.

"What do you think happened?" She asked anxiously.

"I have no idea, but they're gone and there is nothing we can do about it." Malgus replied. Then he added. "Please do not upset yourself over this. You worrying over this won't solve anything."

"But why the Chagrian?" Satele asked. "What does he have to do with Senya and Vaylin? And why kill the servant?" With a low tone, she added. "I don't understand."

Malgus didn't understand it either. Whatever happened was not for his liking. He wished to find out what went down in Lana's house.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Malgus embraced Satele and said.

"Don't worry we'll find them and bring them back."

Gazing into his eyes, Satele said. "We have to tell Arcann and Zallow. They are going to be devastated."

Nodding his head in agreement, Malgus said.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, Satele Shan."

Gently, she ran her fingers over the left side of his face and with a smile she said.

"You couldn't lose me if you've tried."

Then the door opened and Doctor Vecron stepped out.

"Please come with me. I have something to show you."

Once they were inside the laboratory, Doctor Vecron walked up to the large screen and with a satisfied smile, he said.

"Looks like we found the last ingredient."

"We did?" Satele asked amazed.

"Indeed." The doctor replied. "The stone that you gave me is something I have never seen in my life. It's quite fascinating if you ask me." Stepping closer to the screen, he pointed at a complicated looking diagram that took up half the screen, and then he said with an excited voice.

"What you see here are the molecules of the stone. As you see, there are millions of conjoined atoms that make up this particular stone. To my knowledge, this type of stone can't be found anywhere else within this galaxy. Since the last time we talked, I've been studying the ancient world of Kwa and I found something interesting. As you know they were the ones responsible for building infinity gates." With an eager expression, he continued. "I believe that the Kwa used to construct those gates out of a certain type of stone that allowed them to smoothly travel throughout the galaxy."

"Do you think this stone is part of their technology?" Malgus inquired.

"Yes." Doctor Vecron replied. Then he added. "I'm still not sure how does this work, but give me more time and I will get to the bottom of it."

"Can you make the serum now?" Malgus asked looking at the doctor's eager face.

"Yes, I believe I can." He replied.

"Then we let you get back to work doctor." Satele said.

Within thirty minutes they were at the Dark council's palace ready to contact Zakuul.

"Malgus." Arcann's glowing hologram showed up in front of Satele and Malgus.

"Arcann. We have some disturbing news to tell you." Malgus replied.

"What happened?" Arcann asked confused.

"Your mother and your sister are missing." Malgus replied.

"Missing?" Arcann asked with amazement. "What do you mean missing?"

This time Satele spoke up.

"They managed to find each other and had a fight at Lana's house." Quickly, she added. "That night when Vaylin came home, she decided to go back to stay with her at the house. She said they made up and had a lot to catch up on."

"We went by the house the next day to check up on them and by then they were gone." Malgus said looking at Arcann's baffled expression.

"I don't understand." Arcann said. "Did they take something with them? Clothing, anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Malgus replied. Then he added. "There is something more."

"More?" Arcann asked with an irritated tone. "What more?"

"The night of their disappearance, one of the prisoners from the Revanites camp went missing as well." Malgus replied. "He was a Chagrian Sith and close friend to Lord Darkspanner. We have no idea how he got out, but he killed two of the guards and then disappeared."

"Do you think he had something to do with my mother and my sister's disappearance?" Arcann asked as he desperately looked at Malgus and Satele.

"We don't know." Satele replied. Then she heard Lana's voice coming through the call and then her holographic image showed up beside Arcann.

"What is going on?" She asked confused.

After Malgus explained to Lana what happened, she buried her face into her hands thinking about her parent's house and the damage that Vaylin and Senya caused. Then she let out a big sigh, and then she said.

"Do you think they are coming over here?"

"I don't think so." Malgus replied. "None of our ships are missing. They must be here on Dromund Kaas…. somewhere." Although he wanted to believe that they were still on the planet, deep inside he knew they were gone.

"Even if the Chagrian had anything to do with their disappearance, there's no way he was powerful enough to take on my mother and Vaylin." Arcann said with anger. "We need to find them!"

"We will." Malgus replied feeling for him. He knew how much his family meant to him and he wanted to help. Also, he wanted to get his hand on the rogue prisoner. _I will find you_ , he thought with determination.

They stayed a few minutes longer discussing other subjects, including the stone medallion and the drug.

After Satele disconnected the call, she turned to Malgus and said.

"I know he is upset and frustrated, and he is not alone. I feel lost and confused and angry." Then she added. "I can't shake off the feeling that something bad happened to them."

"And something bad indeed." Vowrawn's voice was heard behind Malgus.

"What do you mean?" Satele asked.

"We found something in the woods near the Revanites camp." Vowrawn replied as he approached them.

"What did you find?" Malgus inquired.

"Blood." Vowrawn replied with a concerned face.

"Whose blood?" Malgus asked.

"Senya's." Vowrawn replied.

"No." Satele exclaimed.

"It wasn't much, but we found it on a clearing where a ship was stationing." Vowrawn said.

"Ship?" Malgus asked pulling up one of his eyebrows. "Someone invaded our territory without our knowledge? How is this even possible?"

"Whoever was the pilot, he or she knew this area well." Vowrawn replied. "However, the ship is gone and with it the prisoner and the two women."

Satele felt disheartened. She couldn't believe that Vaylin and Senya were gone. And the worst of it was that Vaylin was pregnant and she had no idea if she was alright or even still alive. This was truly disturbing and Satele's crazed mind was on full throttle imagining what went down that night. Then she heard Vowrawn's voice.

"Satele, are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she looked at him and then she said.

"No, I'm not." Then she said. "I need a weapon."

"I thought you had one." Vowrawn said.

"I give mine to Zallow." Satele replied. Then she added. "I wish I can have my weapon back, but it's gone and there's no use to brood about it."

"What kind of weapon did you have?" Vowrawn inquired.

"A double bladed one." She replied.

For a few seconds, Vowrawn stared at the floor lost in thought. Then he looked up and said.

"Come with me."

Satele and Malgus followed him toward the left wing, where they kept weapons and important documents and also some rare artifacts.

After opening the room, Vowrawn asked them to step inside.

Satele curiously looked around the large chamber that contained rows of tables full of boxes and large metal cabinets.

Approaching one of the cabinets, Vowrawn opened it and took out a lightsaber.

Turning around, he walked up to Satele and said.

"This weapon belonged to one of us. Once they're gone, we keep their belongings. I never gave anyone's weapon away before, but times are different now and I know you'll be a worthy person to wield it."

After placing the weapon into Satele's hand, she stepped back and ignited the lightsaber. A bright red glow enveloped her face as she turned both sides of the weapon on. With a joyful smile, she swiftly slashed the air around her testing the weight of it.

While she admired her new weapon, Malgus looked at Vowrawn and with a sly grin he said.

"Nice move. Right now Nox must be rolling in his grave."

With a wicked smile, Vowrawn looked at Malgus and said.

"I wonder who would get your weapon?"

Pointing his finger at Vowrawn, and with a mischievous undertone, he said.

"Definitely not you."

"We'll see about that." Vowrawn replied suppressing a smile.

Days later, while Malgus was away from home, Satele restlessly paced in the house. She had been having a few nightmares again making her anxious and scared. These dreams always took her to a place where only suffering and death awaited them all. She knew these were just lucid pictures of crazed dreams, but sometimes they felt so real, she had a hard time to differentiate between the dream and the real world. She was afraid that once the enemy arrives, they were not strong enough to defeat them. This thought terrified her.

To lose Malgus and everyone she came to know and love was unthinkable.

She wasn't sure if the Eternal fleet alongside the Jedi and the Sith would be able to stand against the enemy. In the dreams, she saw all of them burn in a huge inferno.

Secretly, she even toyed with the idea of waking Revan up, but fearing the consequences, she always abandoned this foolishness.

"Oh, Revan I wish to hear from you again." She whispered. "Your wisdom is what we need." With a bitter tone, she added. "But you abandoned me."

However, a few days later when these dreams were still giving her sleepless nights, she waited until Malgus left the house. In a heat of the moment, she rushed out and headed toward Marr's apartment.

Deep inside she knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she just couldn't help it. When she reached the apartment, with a trembling hand, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Quickly, she walked across the living room and approached the bedroom.

Opening the closet, she stepped inside. Typing in the code that she had memorized from Marr when he opened this compartment up for them once, she unlocked the hidden door to reveal the pod of Revan.

Blankly, she stared at him sleeping inside. Then she lifted up her hand and touched the pod feeling its smooth, cold surface beneath her damp fingertips. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and placed her finger on the release button.

She was about to press down when she heard the front door open.

Swiftly turning around, her eyes landed on Marr, as he stood in the threshold of the bedroom.

"Satele!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I...I'm." She stuttered. "I don't know."

Rushing to her, he pulled her away from the pod and shut the door.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I'm afraid." Satele replied feeling ashamed. "I'm afraid to lose everyone. Please forgive me."

"We are all in the same boat, but don't forget this is no child's play." Marr replied as he removed his mask. "We have to be smart about this."

"You're right." Satele said as her eyes met Marr's. "Please don't tell Malgus."

Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder and then he said.

"I won't say a thing, but you have to promise me that you will not do this again."

"I promise." She replied and then she burst into tears.

Folding his arms around her trembling body, he embraced her. While Satele cried on his chest plate, he glanced toward Gilina who stood in the room watching them. Slightly nodding her head, she walked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen to make some tea.

That evening they gathered in the Dark council's palace.

After Zallow and Marr informed everyone about their trip, Vowrawn looked at them and with a frown he said.

"I hoped for a better answer, but as you've said, one of the members was your former apprentice and she might be able to persuade them."

"Yes." Zallow replied. "I have faith in her."

"Very well then." Vowrawn replied. He wished for the trip to be successful and felt disappointed that he didn't get what he had hoped for. Turning toward the holocron where Arcann was listening, he said.

"I'm sorry about your family. We are diligently working on their safe recovery. But besides the grave news, I have some good ones to tell you as well."

While Vowrawn explained Arcann about their breakthrough with the drug, and also the successful trip of Lord Scourge to bring the Chiss to their side, Satele approached Zallow and embraced him.

"Don't worry we will find them." She said in a low voice.

"I hope so." He replied feeling stunned about Vaylin's disappearance. The thought of her and his unborn child being in danger or hurt made him despondent and angry.

Letting him go, she looked into his eyes and said.

"I had a feeling that the council was going to reject you."

"As I mentioned before, not everything is lost." He said gazing into her eyes. "I have faith in Aryn and in the council. I know eventually, they will make the right decision."

Satele remembered Aryn from the academy, but she hadn't seen her in a long time. She wondered how she ended up being a council member.

"Yes, let's hope." Satele replied.

After the meeting, everyone went home. At dinnertime while sitting around the table, Zallow barely touched his food. With a blank expression, he stared at his plate when Satele said.

"You need to eat something...please."

Letting out a sigh, he said.

"Thank you, Satele, but I don't feel like eating." Then he added as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "If you excuse me, I would like to retire for the night."

After Zallow left, Satele put down her fork and turning to Malgus she said.

"I think I'm done eating as well."

A sly grin appeared on Malgus face and then he said.

"That's fine with me."

"What does that supposed to mean?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Putting up his hands in defeat, he said with a grin.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Oh, I see." She said. Then she stood up. "I think we better settle this matter outside."

"Are you challenging me?" He asked as he stood up and towered over her.

"Indeed." She replied looking up to his face. Then she added. "I want to try out my new weapon. Would you mind helping a lady out in need?"

"With pleasure." He replied with a smile. "But only if you go easy on me."

"Don't worry, I just need a light practice." Satele replied and then as she rubbed her belly she said. "It's not so easy to move around nowadays, but I miss training."

While Satele and Malgus trained, on the unknown planet within the galaxy King Zael stood in front of a huge star map looking at the stars.

He was getting aggravated about not finding the key for the AACROD. These expensive machines were his pride and joy and one of them was disabled. _Without the key the machine worth nothing_ , he thought with exasperation.

Although they had built many, still to activate the last one, he needed that wretched key. So far, his sentinels came back empty-handed. This was _unacceptable!_ He thought annoyed. He couldn't believe that one of his scientists lost the key like it was a toy.

The taste of their flesh still brought up a pleasant memory.

They were getting close to executing their plans and he couldn't wait to rule the galaxy again. Then the door opened, and his eager thoughts were disrupted by Astrol's voice.

"Everything is in a position my Lord. I'm waiting for your orders."

Gazing at the star map, King Zael cleared his throat and then he said.

"Go ahead warm them up."

Bowing his head Astrol said.

"As you wish my Lord."

* * *

In the dream, Satele saw the Rakata scientist again, but this time in a different room. Standing in the dark corner of the chamber, she silently watched as he walked up to the wall on the opposite side and pressed a switch opening a large portion of it.

Behind the wall was something out of a nightmare.

Inside the large hangar, row after row were many enormous alien machines with huge black, shiny tentacles.

As he walked into the hangar, Satele was about to follow him when Revan's worried voice was heard in her head.

 _Stop Satele! Please wake up. Do not follow him._

 _Revan!_ She replied amazed by hearing his voice. _Where have you been? I missed you and wanted to talk to you but you were gone._

 _I'm here with you now and I'm asking you to stop. Please._ Revan replied with an urgent tone.

 _Sorry._ She said dismissing him. _But I need to see it._

Mesmerized by the view, she pushed away from the wall, and slowly made her way toward the opening.

Staying in the shadows, and without being noticed, she followed him inside.

Holding a datapad, he approached the machines and one-by-one, he turned each of them on. As the low humming sound enveloped the hangar, beneath her bare feet, she could feel the floor slightly trembling. With amazement, Satele watched, as each machine slowly started to come to life. Although they looked alive, she knew they were nothing more but a creation of his species. When he got to the last one, which looked bigger than the others, he disapprovingly shook his head.

Wanting to take a closer look, Satele quietly approached the machines. When she got close enough, suddenly the biggest machine made an ear-splitting sound. Immediately, the medallion around her neck started to vibrate. With an astonishing face, she looked down to see the small holocron lit up with a bright purple glow, giving away her hiding spot.

Looking up, her wide eyes met his.

"There you are." He hissed.

Breathing hard and fast, Satele bolted up in bed. With one swift move, she ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it on the floor. Although this was a cherished wedding gift from Malgus, Satele couldn't stand wearing it. Now she was sure that the medallion was cursed and she didn't want anything to do with it.

As her breathing started to slow down, she gently caressed her rounded belly trying to calm the fetus inside her. Then she looked at Malgus peacefully sleeping beside her. She wanted to wake him up and tell him what happened, but she didn't want to look foolish just because she had another nightmare.

While she tried to relax her nerves, underneath the dresser, the medallion slowly pulsed with a faint purple glow, a beacon in the darkness beckoning for the uninvited to find its location.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter :D Reviews are always welcome. The Rakatan invasion is near. Get ready :D**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Pacing in front of Lana, Arcann fumed on the inside. He couldn't believe that his mother and sister went missing. This whole scenario felt like a bad dream and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. For a few seconds, Lana patiently watched him. Then she grabbed his arm and said.

"You need to stop. We'll find them."

"But how?" Arcann exclaimed. "I don't understand."

"There must be an explanation." Lana replied squeezing his arm. "Malgus said that on the night of their disappearance, a Chagrian prisoner also went missing. There has to be some kind of connection between them and we need to figure out what is the connection."

Stopping, he looked at her and asked.

"What's on your mind?"

"If he had anything to do with their disappearance, I believe he might have returned to his home planet Champala. Let me go and find him." Lana said gazing into his eyes. "And if he is there, we might find your family as well."

Arcann didn't like the idea of parting with Lana, but she was good at spying and he trusted her.

"Alright." He said embracing her. "I'll get you my fastest ship ready as soon as possible."

Winking at him she said.

"I'll miss you though."

With a smile he said.

"I bet you will."

The next morning, Arcann worriedly watched as her ship disappeared into the sky. Then he turned around and walked back to the palace to start the day. While he sat on the throne listening to complaints and advises of his advisors, his mind was on his mother and sister. He wondered where they were and what they were doing right now. He wished to see them again…possibly alive.

* * *

With a tired groan, Senya woke up and touched her bandaged up arm. It had been a few days since they arrived to Korriban, but her arm still hasn't healed yet. She shouldn't have disobeyed them, but when they were ready to leave Dromund Kaas, in her last attempt to save them from being kidnapped, she couldn't help it but fight back, which ended her getting injured by Vitiate despicable minion, Adraas.

From her arm, she looked at the sleeping Chagrian beside her. She wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of him, but her strength just couldn't match his. Upon their arrival, he locked Vaylin away and made Senya share his bed like they were a happily married couple. As long as she kept him happy and satisfied, Senya slept better knowing that her daughter was unharmed. At least for now.

"What's on your mind?" Vitiate asked as he opened his eyes and looked at Senya.

With contempt in her voice, she said.

"You are a true monster you know that right?"

Sitting up in bed, he said.

"A monster, perhaps. However, I'm still your husband and the father of our children. I have every right to have my family back. Don't you think?"

Staying silent, Senya turned away from him. She didn't feel like arguing again. Pulling the covers aside, she got out of bed and picked up her robe, and then she walked into the refresher.

While she was in the shower, he stood up and after getting dressed he walked to the window. The view of his beloved Korriban was always a sweet sight to see. _This is the place where I will start over again,_ he eagerly thought gazing out. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

Pushing the door open, Adraas walked in and then he stopped. Quickly, his eyes roamed over his bedchamber that was now used by Vitiate and Senya. A frown appeared on his face thinking about losing his home, however, it was always wiser to stay silent. He didn't want to be punished again.

"My Lord." Adraas said looking at Vitiate, as he stood with arms folded behind his back gazing out the window. "What is the purpose of your call?" He asked.

Turning to face him Vitiate said.

"I need you to go to Mandalore as my envoy and speak with their current leader. I want you to bring them to my side. Can you do that?"

"Yes of course." Adraas replied annoyed. Sabotaging his plans was one thing, and taking his home was another, but now he wanted to get his hands on his connections that he had worked so hard to establish was just truly upsetting. He wished he could have ended Vitiate's life. _And I will soon,_ he thought as he stood silently measuring him up.

"Is there anything else?" Vitiate asked walking closer to Adraas.

Quickly dismissing his thoughts of hurting him, Adraas composed himself and then he said. "No my Lord. I will get my ship ready as soon as possible."

"Very well." Vitiate replied. "Report to me as soon as you set foot on Mandalore."

"I will." Adraas replied. Then bowing his head, he turned around and left the room.

The following day, after Adraas's ship, left Korriban, Vitiate walked into Vaylin's chamber. Sitting at the window, she blankly stared out watching the bright orange sand swirling above the sun-baked ground. When her eyes met Vitiate's, for a second there was a flick of concern in them, but then she quickly averted her gaze and turned back toward the window.

"What do you want?" She murmured.

"I wanted to see you." He replied. Then he stepped closer and stood at the window looking out.

Vaylin knew exactly why he wanted to see her. Every time she thought about it, she felt like destroying the room. To think about her baby being taken and raised by that monster made her furious and extremely frustrated. _I rather die,_ she thought with disheartenment.

"Soon your brother is going to join us." He said. And then he asked. "Are you happy to have our little family back?"

"You will never make him bow to you again." Vaylin replied with distaste. Then she added. "He will come for me and mom. I know he will. And once he is here to free us, he'll kill you...again."

"Oh, Vaylin." Vitiate said turning toward her. "When will you accept the fact that we are family?"

"Never." She growled.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Vitiate looked at his daughter's sullen face and then he said.

"Soon your attitude is going to change when you see me rise into great power again. And then you'll be glad to be my daughter."

With an accusing stare, she said.

"You took my freedom, then will take my child. Do you think I should be grateful to be your daughter?"

"Everything I've ever done was for this family." Vitiate said in a firm tone. "But what I received from all of you was only betrayal and lies. However, despite all that, I still have hope for us. We belong together, either you like it or not."

"You are still delusional...father." Vaylin said with a frown. "Our family was never meant to be but you are just too blind to see it."

Using the Force, Vitiate suddenly grabbed Vaylin and pulled her out of the chair.

Levitating her in front of him, he looked into her frightened eyes and then he said.

"I've seen more than you could ever imagine." Then his eyes traveled toward her belly and then he said. "If it was not for the fetus, I will be glad to properly punish you for your insolence." Leaning closer he growled into her face. "Never forget your place...daughter."

Nodding her head in silence, she took a few shallow breaths and then he released her letting her drop to the floor.

After he left her room, burying her face into her hands Vaylin silently cried while her shoulders shook with great sorrow. She hadn't felt this devastated since the sanatorium on Nathema. She wished to get out of this room and leave this place, but she knew it was futile thinking. She missed Zallow and her brother terribly. On a few occasions, she was allowed to see her mother, but for the most time, she was locked up here in this room.

Wiping her face with her sleeve, she stood up and approached the bed. Slumping down on the covers, she stared at the ceiling and was wondering how did her father manage to come back. After a few minutes, she heard the door panel opening. With a frown she looked at the tray and then getting up, she approached it and placed it on the table. She wasn't hungry, but she knew the baby needed to eat. Slowly, she started to eat hoping to satisfy the tiny life inside her.

That evening, after his meeting with his loyal followers that were left behind on Korriban, Vitiate retired to his personal chamber. After locking the door, he walked to his desk and took out a small vile. After opening it, he placed two drops on his tongue tasting its bitter flavor.

Swallowing the liquid, he took a few deep breaths and then he sat down.

This time took him less effort to stay fully conscious. _Good,_ he thought, _it will only get better._

After locking up the vile, he turned his chair around and looked at the empty fireplace.

Holding his hands out, he tried to send a Force lightning into the dried out logs, however, the only thing he achieved was a weak Force push. With a growl, he stood up and manually lit the fire. Then he sat back down and watched as the orange flames danced in front of his eyes.

If everything goes as he planned, soon he'll get not just the Mandalorians, but also the Chagrians as well on his side. He planned to visit their planet to bring them to his cause. With his new body and life, he was stronger than Valkorion ever was. He vowed never to take a human form ever again.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts went to a place that he had visited when he was relentlessly searching through the galaxy. It was a dark place, darker than anything he had ever visited. Utilizing the Force, he deeply concentrated on the six entities that were also looking for him, trying to find their way home.

However, his powers were compromised by the drug, therefore he had lost the connection to them even before he could have established it. Feeling irritated, he sprung up and stormed out of the room.

Senya was already asleep when he entered the bedchamber.

Walking up to her and watched her sleeping. After a few seconds, he moved to the other side of the bed and took his clothes off. Getting under the covers, he stared at the ceiling while his thoughts were in turmoil. Then his hands slowly inched toward Senya grabbing onto her left thigh. With an urgent desire, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers.

Almost a week had passed when he finally heard back from Adraas.

"My Lord." Adraas's holographic image shimmered in front of Vitiate's eyes. "The Mandalorians support is yours."

"Well done Lord Adraas." Vitiate replied with a satisfied grin.

"I should be back soon with their envoy." Adraas replied.

"Good." Vitiate said and then he disconnected the call.

That night after taking the drug again, he leaned back on his chair and looked at the fireplace. Lifting up his hand, he sent a bolt of powerful Force lightning into the wood stack, engulfing them with bright orange flames. A small grin appeared on his face and then he stood up and walked up to the fireplace.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the Force.

In the darkness, he searched until he found what he was looking for.

"Raptus." Vitiate whispered. "I am need of your services."

After a few seconds of silence came the answer to his call.

 _My Lord. Lead us to you._

"Come to Korriban." Vitiate said. "And bring the others with you."

 _As you wish my Lord._ The voice replied.

Suddenly the connection was disrupted by something. For a second, Vitiate felt like he was sucked into something dark and extremely strong with the Force, filling him up with true terror. Then in the pitch-black darkness, a faint glowing light appeared beckoning him to come closer. As he slowly drifted closer he could see the light was pulsing with a bright purple glow. The closer he got the more he wanted to run away from it. He had no idea what it was, and this feeling of dread and hopelessness terrified him to the core.

With great effort, he pulled away from it and then he opened his eyes to see he was lying on the floor, large beads of sweat running down his forehead and back. Slowly he pushed himself up and then sitting back on his heels he ran his hands over his face wiping the sweat away.

"What is going on?" He mumbled staring at the floor.

He couldn't understand what he saw. He had seen many strange things in his past lives but _nothing like that purple glow,_ he thought terrified. Something about it made him feel small and insignificant, and he hated this feeling with passion.

* * *

Stepping onto the ship, Adraas was ready to leave Mandalore.

While he stayed here he also went visiting his family that he hadn't seen in a while. As his ship sped toward Korriban he turned to the Mandalore warrior and then he said.

"When you meet the Emperor I want you to tell him that you and your clan are ready to fight for his cause. He can't have any doubt about your loyalty...or mine."

Behind her mask, Shae Vizla spoke up.

"Do you think he would fall for your plan?"

"He is overconfident and I know how to play my cards right." Adraas replied with a sly grin. And then he added. "He won't be with us for too long. I'll make sure of that."

Reaching up, she removed her mask and placed it beside her. As she ran her hand through her long, bright red hair, she cracked a smile and said.

"You hadn't changed much, still the same cocky bastard. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry about it, my sweet cousin." Adraas replied with a smug face. "I always know what I'm doing."

"Alright then." Shae replied with a satisfied grin. With a mischievous smile, she added. "What else besides ruining everyone's lives are you doing nowadays? Do you have someone to go home to?"

Standing up, Adraas walked to the window and stared out into space.

Closing his eyes, the image of Satele taking a walk with Vaylin enveloped his mind. Despite her growing belly, she looked beautiful giving Adraas an unquenchable heartache. Then the image of Malgus came into his head. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he opened his eyes and then he said.

"I have a brother."

"Brother?" Shae asked. "Who?"

"He is someone who loves to ruin my life." Adraas replied with a bitter tone.

"But you are an only child." Shae said confused.

Taking a deep breath, Adraas turned away from the window and looked at her.

"It doesn't surprise me that my father cheated on my mother." Adraas replied. "He was a monster who treated us like dirt. But to find out that my sworn enemy and rival is my half-brother, now that is something hard to swallow."

"Who is this man?" Shae inquired.

"Don't worry about him." Adraas replied. "Soon he'll be dead."

Pulling up one of her eyebrows she said with a grin.

"You must really hate him then."

"Oh, Shae." Adraas replied. "You have no idea." However, deep inside there was this nagging feeling that wouldn't let on. Although he hated Malgus for everything he had done to him, somehow Adraas was also fascinated about them being brothers. But he would have never admitted this fascination even if his life depended on it.

"Well." Shae mused as she stood up and stretched her lean body. "I hope we both getting what we want." Then she added. "I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight little cousin."

After saying goodnight to her, Adraas stayed a little longer. Pulling out a small vial from his pocket, he looked at it and then a thin, evil grin appeared on his face.

Locking the door to his private chamber, and after taking a few drops of the drug, Vitiate was ready to greet his loyal subjects.

As he settled down at his desk, suddenly the fire died out, snuffed out by the darkness that quickly enveloped the room. One by one, each Dread Master appeared out of thin air. With their intricate, intimidating golden masks and matching red and gold outfits they formed a single line in front of his desk.

"My Lord." One of them spoke up. "We've been looking for you. But now that we have found you, we are here to obey you and do your biddings."

"My faithful advisors. It's good to see you again. Bring me, my son...alive if possible." Vitiate said looking at them.

"As you wish my Lord." The Dread Master replied.

"Once you have returned with him." Vitiate said as he stood up and approached them. "I will give you full control over my expanding Empire. I want you to bring as much under my control as you can. Together, we will rise and rule them all."

"Our pleasure my Lord." Raptus replied bowing his head. Then, suddenly all of them disappeared from the chamber and headed toward Zakuul to collect the Emperor's son.

A few days later, Adraas returned to Korriban with several ships.

While Shae and few of her Captains had a meeting with Vitiate, Adraas stayed outside talking with another Mandalorian warrior. While the man was talking to him, he noticed Senya coming out of the house and headed toward another Mandalorian ship. He watched her as she engaged in a conversation with a few Mandalorians that stood in front of the ship. He wondered what she was up to.

After she returned to the house, he excused himself and followed her in.

He found her standing in front of Vaylin's room. Unbeknown to her, he stayed in the shadows eavesdropping on their conversation.

Placing her forehead against the door, she said in a worried tone.

"Vaylin. Can you hear me?"

A few seconds passed by when he heard Vaylin's muffled voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's me." Senya replied. "How are you doing?"

"Not good mom. I want to get out of here." Vaylin replied with a depressed tone.

"Don't worry. I will find a way to get us out of here, away from him." Senya assured her.

"How?" Vaylin asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will come up with a solution. Trust me." Senya replied. With determination in her voice, she added. "He will never have your baby. I'll make sure of that."

They talked for a few more minutes and then Senya saying goodbye, she walked away from the door.

Back outside, Adraas approached the man Senya was talking to and asked him what she wanted.

"Nothing important." The man replied. "She just wanted to see if we were properly taking care of."

"Hmmm…that's all?" Adraas asked.

Nodding his head the Mandalorian replied.

"Yes."

* * *

A few nights later while Vitiate was inside his chamber, pulling Senya aside, Adraas cautiously looked around making sure no one was close by and then he said.

"We haven't talked much since we've arrived here, but I want you to know that I hate him as much as you do."

Senya's suspicious eyes bore into his and then she said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Come with me." He said pulling her with him.

Reluctantly, Senya let him take her downstairs. In the basement, he walked to the back, and after pressing something on the wall, part of the wall opened up exposing a secret room behind it.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Senya asked confused.

After stepping inside, he closed the door and then he said.

"I want you and Vaylin to hide in here." Adraas said gazing into Senya's wide eyes.

But before she had the chance to say something, he resumed.

"Tonight Vitiate will look for you. I'm sure he is going to come and question me. And while he is there I will kill him."

"But why?" She asked puzzled. "Why are you helping us?"

"I am not doing this for you." Adraas replied with a frown. "I am doing this for me. I don't want him to have what he wants. I'm going to deprive him of some happiness before he'd meet his demise. He will not get his precious Empire back, or have his precious family. I'll make sure of that."

"But if he finds out that you are behind this he'll kill you, you know that right?" Senya said.

With a mocking expression, Adraas replied.

"By the time he'll find out it will be too late for him."

Senya wanted to ask how he was going to manage to kill him, but instead, she stayed quiet. As long as he was telling the truth and as long as he was helping them that is what she cared about. Everything else was meaningless.

"Do you know the code to her room?" She inquired.

With a sly grin, he replied.

"Of course." Then he added. "Wait here. I'll be back soon with her."

Senya worriedly watched him as he left the room. She hoped his plan would work, and once and for all they can get rid of Vitiate.

By the time Adraas came back with the dazed Vaylin, Senya was a nervous wreck pacing in the room. First, she looked at her daughter's blank expression and then looking at Adraas she asked.

"How long is she going to stay like this?"

"Don't worry she'll return to her old self soon enough." Adraas assured her. Then he added. "After he is dead, I'll come back for you and then you can go."

He hoped that the cell would hold up once Vaylin would come to. Of course, he had no plans for releasing them anytime soon. However this he kept for himself.

"Thank you." Senya replied with a smile. She still couldn't believe that he was helping them. He didn't seem like a helping type but she was glad nevertheless. After he locked them in, Senya rummaged through the room that looked like a shelter with plenty of food and water and an attached refresher.

Outside when everyone was ready to leave, after saying goodbye to them, Adraas turned to Shae. After he told her about what he had done, he said.

"As we have discussed. Be ready."

Nodding her head, she took one last look at him and then closing the door, she signaled to his men to take off.

With a satisfied smile, Adraas watched as the ships elevated off the ground and then disappeared into the evening sky.

* * *

Vitiate was in his chamber occupied with the new strategies that he wanted to utilize once his new Empire was back in control when he felt something. First, he didn't know what or where did this peculiar feeling come from. Frowning, he looked up and saw Adraas entering the room.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing particular." Adraas replied. "Just wanted to tell you they left already."

"I already knew that." Vitiate replied. "Anything else?" He asked staring into Adraas's eyes.

"No. Nothing else." Adraas replied and then turning around he left the room suppressing a smile.

A few hours later Vitiate's horrendous roaring echoed through the empty house. Leaving the home, the first place he went to see was Adraas's.

As the door flew open, Adraas looked up and saw an enraged Chagrian storming into his home.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He roared.

Playing innocent, Adraas stood up and then he asked.

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Do not take me for a fool!" He growled as he Force grabbed Adraas and pulled him closer.

"Please my Lord." Adraas begged. "I have no idea what are you talking about."

In an instant, Vitiate invaded Adraas's mind, searching. The pain was unbearable, but Adraas kept himself in check. The memory of him helping them was safely locked away. The only thing Adraas wanted Vitiate to see was Senya talking to the Mandalorian soldiers and then talking to Vaylin at her room.

As Vitiate pulled out of his mind, he asked.

"How come I was not informed about this?"

"I didn't report it because I didn't think it was necessary." Adraas croaked.

Dropping him to the floor, with a deep frown Vitiate said.

"Contact the ships. I want them to return to Korriban immediately."

"As you wish my Lord." Adraas replied. To see his enraged and anxious face was truly satisfying. Even though it was only a short-lived satisfaction, _still before I'll end him,_ Adraas thought, _I'll see him suffer._ Slowly he got up and walked to his desk. He was sure that once Vitiate realized that his family was gone _he would come to see me,_ he thought with a sly grin.

As he stood at the desk to make the call, his eyes traveled to the ajar drawer where he could see the dart gun. He wasn't planning to use it just yet, but this felt like a perfect opportunity, and he wanted to take advantage of it.

Fast as a cobra, he grabbed the gun and then aimed and fired a few shots at Vitiate.

One of them instantly found its way into Vitiate's flesh; however, the second one was quickly deflected and ended up in Adraas.

Astonished, Adraas looked down and saw the end of the dart sticking out of his flesh. Instantly, he staggered back and collided with the file cabinet. To his surprise, Vitiate was somehow unaffected.

"You think you can fool me?" Vitiate mockingly said as he pulled out the dart and threw it on the floor. Then he approached Adraas who already started to lose consciousness. When he reached him, Vitiate grabbed the end of the dart and twisted it making Adraas cry out in pain.

Standing above him, he leaned closer and in a malicious voice he said.

"You fool. You could've had anything, but you chose the wrong path. And this path will only lead you to your death." A small chuckle left his mouth as he added. "Don't worry I won't be the one to kill you, oh no, I have a much better idea for you, my friend."

While Adraas unconsciously lay on the floor, Vitiate tried to make the call ordering the ships to return. However, his call didn't go through.

 _I'm going to try it from my chamber,_ he thought irritated, as he grabbed Adraas by the leg, and started pulling him out of the room through the courtyard toward the house. He was halfway through the sand-covered terrain when suddenly the sky opened up like a gateway to hell. From its dark mouth, hundreds of Rakatan ships started to descend toward Korriban.

* * *

Stepping off the ship, Lana approached Arcann and tightly hugged him.

"Did you miss me?" She asked with a flirty tone.

Pressing his lips to hers he asked.

"Can you tell?" Then his face turned serious and then he asked.

"Did you find anything?"

Shaking her head, she replied.

"No, I didn't. But I wish I had."

Seeing Arcann's despondent expression, she quickly added.

"I'm sure we will find them."

Arcann was about to reply when suddenly the sky above them opened up. Out of the wormhole that looked like a huge, shimmering gate, hundreds of Rakatan ships emerged, attacking the Eternal fleet, instantly turning the nighttime sky into an inferno.

* * *

"What are we doing out here?" Vowrawn impatiently asked as he and Marr walked across the grassy terrain and headed toward the animal pens.

"Don't tell me you don't like animals." Marr said.

"Not that I don't like them." Vowrawn replied as he disgustedly fanned the air in front of his nose. "But I definitely could live without their smell."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Marr replied with a wide grin.

"Oh look, it's coming from someone who wears a mask." Vowrawn replied eyeing Marr.

"What are you two doing out here?" Satele's voice cut through the warm evening air.

"While the girls are at the market, we decided to come to see you." Marr replied.

"You know you could have just waited for us at the house." Malgus said as he scrubbed his hands in a large, metal tub.

"I know but I just wanted to bring Vowrawn out here to get some fresh air." Marr replied with a mischievous smile.

Quickly, Vowrawn sent an unpleasant look toward Marr. Then he asked.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Looking at Malgus's hands that were still covered with what looked like blood and slime he asked again.

"What is that? Did you kill someone?"

Shaking his head, Malgus cracked a smile and then he replied.

"One of my luggabeasts just gave birth and I was tending to it."

"Oh, that must have been fun." Vowrawn replied with a frown. He didn't want to think about beasts and their foul smells and secretions.

Smiling, Satele said.

"You should see the baby. He is adorable."

"Maybe next time." Vowrawn replied. Then he added. "When you finish, let's go back to the house and then we can discuss your next trip."

"Next trip?" Satele asked puzzled. She had no idea Malgus was going on a trip.

Wiping his hands and arms on a towel, Malgus looked at Satele and then he said.

"I was going to tell you tonight."

Satele felt like retorting him, but then she thought otherwise. She didn't want to cause an unnecessary scene in front of everyone. She wondered where Vowrawn was sending him.

As they walked back toward the house, and while Vowrawn and Malgus engaged in a conversation walking in front of them, Satele turned to Marr and asked.

"Did you know about this trip?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Where is he going?" She inquired. "And how long is he going to stay away?" She didn't want to think about Malgus not being present when their child was ready to be born.

"He is going to Korriban to bring more people into our cause."

"Korriban?" She asked amazed as a mixture of painful and bittersweet memories flooded her mind. She wanted to ask another question when suddenly an extreme headache engulfed her head. The feeling of pure darkness made Satele's pulse swiftly elevate.

Cradling her head she painfully moaned as Marr looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Something is coming." She replied in a distressed tone.

Turning around, Malgus worriedly looked at her and then rushing back to her he asked.

"What's wrong?"

As her worried eyes found his, suddenly up in the darkening sky an immense shimmering gate opened up. Instantly, hundreds upon hundreds of Rakatan ships started to descend toward Dromund Kaas, engulfing the sky with their army, ready to kill and enslave everyone. One of the Devourers landed deep inside the jungle not far from Malgus's mansion.

As Vowrawn watched the ships descending toward them, he knew there was only one option for them to do. The enemy's surprise attack was unaccountable for. Although he saw many of the Sith's army ships ascending toward the sky, fighting back, deep in his heart he knew their brave but foolish attempt was in vain. There was no time to gather everyone, and they were not ready to fight back, yet. They have no choice but to flee if they wanted to stay alive.

"Get to my ship!" Marr shouted. "Hurry!"

Malgus didn't want to run and hide. He wanted to fight back just like the others did, defending what was theirs. However, when he looked at Satele, from her anxious expression, his eyes traveled to her belly. Thinking about losing them both gave him a terrifying feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Quickly, he picked her up and ran inside the house to warn the servants and also collect a few belongings before the enemy reaches them. However as they rushed inside, everyone was gone already, fleeing for their lives.

As they rushed toward Marr's ship, the jungle around the house was already in flames engulfing the area with thick smoke and also the anguish cries of the trapped and helpless animals as the invading Rakatan army mercilessly slaughtered them.

"No!" Satele screamed. "Oh Maker...please no." She mumbled as large tears ran down her face thinking about the precious animals being butchered.

As they reached Marr's ship, and after everyone was inside, he closed the hatch and lifted up the ship to get to the market where Sidonie, Gilina, and Zallow were.

Unfortunately, by the time they got there, the enemies Flesh Raider's armada already swept through the city leaving nothing but devastation behind. Their attack was efficiently deadly leaving no chance to escape. From the ship, with horror, they all watched as several enormous aliens with shiny black tentacles were wreaking havoc within the city of Kaas. The anguish and frightened screams of many filled up the city, giving Satele enormous guilt and heartache.

Already fighting this monstrous animal once, Malgus knew they have no choice but to leave Dromund Kaas. He wondered how many more the enemy brought with them.

"We have to get down and found Gilina and Sidonie!" Marr shouted as he maneuvered the ship around the buildings trying to find a landing spot.

Grabbing onto his shoulder Malgus yelled back.

"No Marr! It's too late for that. I am sorry but we have to leave NOW!"

With an anxious face, Vowrawn looked at Malgus and then he said.

"No Malgus. He is right. We have to get them."

Malgus was about to tell them that they were not thinking straight, that there was no way they can fight back the Rakatans, not especially after seeing the machines, when they ship got hit on the right side.

Immediately, a few buttons on the control panel lit up with a loud beeping sound signaling some damage to the outer shell.

Grabbing onto Marr's arm, Malgus quickly said.

"Gilina and Sidonie are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. And don't forget they were not alone. Zallow was also with them. They probably already far away from here worrying about you two." Saying that he looked at the two Sith. "But if we don't leave now, we will die!"

With heavy heart, Marr reluctantly turned the ship around and flew away from the city leaving the love of his life and everyone else behind to the enemy's fate.

After the city was sacked, the Rakatan army enslaved many Force users and killed the ones they were no use to them.

One-by-one they raided the houses to make sure everyone was under their control.

In Malgus's estate after finding the key, one of the Rakatan called up to the mother ship orbiting Dromund Kaas.

"I found it." He said holding the necklace in his hand.

The projected image of Astrol replied.

"Good. Make sure you don't lose it." Then he added. "King Zael would not be pleased if you did that."

"Don't worry." The Rakatan Captain replied annoyed. "I will bring it to him myself."

Then he disconnected the call and after his soldiers raided through the mansion, he left Malgus's home and headed toward the city.

As he walked across the destroyed plaza that was littered with mangled bodies of the dead that were picked up by the Flesh Raiders ready to get to their feast, he ended up in the same apartment building where Marr lived.

As each floor was stripped and emptied, he received a call from one of his soldiers.

"Captain. We found something."

"What did you find?" He asked.

"You have to come and see it yourself." The soldier replied.

Reaching Marr's apartment, the Captain stepped inside and headed toward the master bedroom where few of his soldiers were already gathering around the closet door.

"What are you all looking at?" He asked.

Impatiently he pushed them aside, and looked inside the closet and saw a hidden compartment. There was a pod inside with a person trapped in it. He had seen many of these types of pods before and he knew what kind of prisoners was usually held in them.

"He must be some criminal scum." One of the soldiers said gazing at the pod.

"Let's get him out." Another one spoke up licking his lips. "I'm hungry for some criminal flesh." He added with a toothy grin.

"He might be dangerous." Another one said. "That is why they kept him here."

"Don't be a wimp." One of them said in a cynical tone. "He is just a human. Nothing special about him." Then he looked at the Captain and asked.

"What do you want to do with him?"

For a second, the Captain thought about bringing the pod up to the main ship, however, curiosity took over him. Stepping up to the pod, he placed his finger on the release button and then pressed down.

As the pod opened, Revan's half-naked body fell out and landed face forward on the carpet. Using his double-bladed lance, the Captain poked Revan's right arm trying to wake him up.

In an instant, Revan's eyes popped open. Quick as a lightning strike, he ripped the lance out of the Captain's hand and using the Force, he jumped to his feet. And then the slaughter had begun.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Before the Captain could've mustered up a single word, the end of his lance effortlessly sliced through his flesh and came out on the other side of his muscular neck, splitting his jugular in half.

Then Revan swiftly removed the weapon and before the Captain's dead body reached the ground, he stabbed the one standing behind him, cutting into his abdomen, squirting blood all over the confinement of the closet. As the stunned Rakata soldier held onto his glistening intestines, Revan deftly spun around and with one clean cut, he removed his head sending it across the master bedroom. The gaping, wide-eyed head landed on the bed silently witnessing the carnage of his fellow soldiers.

With a Force push, Revan sent the next Rakatan soldier flying through the air. As he collided with the wall, he threw the lance toward the soldier, impaling his crushed body.

Then his attention turned to the last one who was ready to flee.

Using the Force, he grabbed him and pulled him closer.

With an evil grin, his blood-splattered face closely observed the visibly shaken Rakatan. Pulling up one of his eyebrows, he spoke up.

"Where am I?"

Swallowing hard, the Rakatan soldier replied.

"On Dromund Kaas."

 _Dromund Kaas?_ Revan thought. _Hmmm…. interesting._

Tightening his grip, and as he slowly started to suffocate the alien, Revan said.

"I know your kind, however, I never met any of them before." Tilting his head to the right he asked. "What are you doing on Dromund Kaas?"

With terror in his eyes, the soldier spluttered.

"I'm...just...following orders."

"Whose orders?" Revan inquired.

"King Zael's." The soldier replied.

Revan wondered who King Zael was and how and why the Rakatans were back. He wanted to find out more, but hearing the others just outside the apartment, he knew he didn't have the time to interrogate the soldier.

"Please…. let...me…go." The Rakatan croaked.

"Let you go?" Revan asked with a grin. "Now that is something I would love to do."

Saying that he pulled the shaken alien with him across the bedroom and toward the balcony.

Stepping out, he lifted his body higher and then without hesitation he dropped him.

With an uninteresting expression, Revan watched as he plummeted down. The soldier's body made a loud thud when he met the concrete ground, spilling his brains and blood.

Immediately other Rakatan soldiers surrounded him.

One of them looked up toward the empty balconies scratching his head trying to figure out what happened.

"Did he fall?" Another asked as he took a step back not wanting to step into the blood and gore.

"I don't know." Another one said. "I guess so."

Suddenly all of them turned their attention toward the building. Muffled screams and the sound of electrical charges were heard as someone or something was making its way down the staircase. Then everything went eerie quiet.

Storming through the front door came a demon with glowing red eyes out of their nightmare.

Wearing one of Marr's outfits and holding a blood-drenched lance, Revan rushed outside and immediately attacked the loitering Rakatans.

One-by-one they all met their Makers.

Covered in blood and breathing hard, Revan quickly assessed the surroundings. Thankfully besides his victims, there was no one around, which gave him a better chance to reach the outskirts of the city. He knew if he stayed, most likely he would have been dead before the sun went down. He sensed there were more of them in the city, _much more,_ he thought grimly.

He had no idea how an extinct race like the Rakatans was back, but he didn't have time to dwell on this. He knew one thing. They were no friends, and he needed to get away from them and from the city that was overtaken by their army.

Unnoticed, he rushed through the city toward the jungle.

When he reached the edge of the Jungle, he slowed down and then stopped. _Looks like the enemy didn't pay much attention to this part of the city,_ he thought, as he leaned against an ancient tree trying to collect his thoughts. Then the sudden realization of being free from centuries of imprisonment hit him like a ton of bricks. Pulling the necklace out of his pocket, he looked at it and wondered what it was. He sensed that this small piece was important but he couldn't figure out its purpose yet.

Placing the necklace back into his pocket, he closed his eyes and after calming his thoughts, Revan started to concentrate on the Force. He had been sensing them since his awakening and he was sure they were somewhere nearby. After a few minutes of searching, he opened his eyes and with a satisfied grin, he took off and headed south toward the Revanites compound.

As he got closer, he could feel them inside the cave.

Strangely, there was not one sentry outside guarding the place.

All of them were praying inside the shrine when he stepped in. Their backs were to him as they kneeled at the altar arrayed with many candles.

Suddenly, they all stopped chanting and looked toward the entrance where a hooded figure in dark robes was standing. Through the filtering lights of the setting sun, he looked like a God standing with folded arms staring every single one of them down.

Clearing his throat, one of the Revanites spoke up, addressing the stranger.

"Who are you?"

Pulling his hood back, he said.

"I'm Revan, your true leader."

Immediately, whispers and murmurs enveloped the cave as everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

With a suspicious stare, the one who spoke up earlier said.

"How do we know that you are not just a pretender?" Stepping closer and as his hand hovered over his lightsaber hilt, the man added. "Prove yourself or die."

Scoffing, Revan looked at the floor in front of his boots and then he said.

"Let it be."

Suddenly, all the candles were snuffed out, engulfing the cave with darkness.

Then everyone's weapons were yanked off their belts and started hovering in front of them. One by one, each weapon turned on making a dangerously beautiful and colorful light show within the blackness of the cave.

A bright red glow enveloped the man's astonished face as he looked at his buzzing lightsaber levitating in front of his face, ready to cut him down.

With a flick of his wrist, Revan moved the shearing blade closer to the man's face and then he said.

"Give me a reason to kill you and I will."

"Please my Lord." The man begged staring at the blade. "I made a mistake. Please forgive me." Then he mumbled. "Forgive us."

Walking up to him Revan said.

"In exchange for your loyalty, I will spare all of your lives and lead you to glory. Are you with me?"

"Yes my Lord." All of them said at once. "We will follow you. Lead us."

"Very well." Revan said as he let go of the weapons letting them drop to the ground. "But first someone needs to explain to me what is going on."

Within seconds Revan found himself surrounded by his loyal followers. As he looked around, the only thing he saw was excited faces looking at him with awe.

After explaining to Revan about how the order found its way back to Dromund Kaas and the Rakatans surprise attack and how everyone except for a handful of them fled for their lives, Revan looked at the man and then he asked.

"Where is the Emperor now?"

"The Emperor is dead my Lord." He replied.

"And that is where you're wrong." Revan said with distaste. "He is alive and well somewhere out there."

"How could you be so sure?" Another man inquired.

"I can feel him, and I need to find him." Revan replied.

"Why?" The man asked. "Why do you want to find him now that we lost everything? Do you think he can help us?"

"Help us?" Revan said mockingly. "Do you think I want to find him to bend the knee?"

"No my Lord." The man replied sensing the anger bubbling up inside Revan.

Staring into his eyes, Revan said.

"While I endured centuries of torment, the only thing I wanted to do was to kill him. Now I have the opportunity to do that. I could never rest knowing that he is alive. Are you with me to take revenge, or do you want to stay here and be captured by the Rakatans to be their main course?" In a firm tone, he added. "Make your choice and make it now because time is of the essence."

"We have a ship, my Lord." One of the female Revanites spoke up with a glowing expression. "We have no reason to stay. We will follow you, my Lord."

An hour later a spaceship with everyone on board left Dromund Kaas in search of the Emperor.

* * *

"I can't believe he locked us here." Vaylin said with anger as she finally managed after a few days of tries to blow the door open.

"He did it to save us from him." Senya replied looking at her daughter's sullen face.

"Please mother." Vaylin said as they stepped out of the bunker. "He never does anything out of goodness. Don't be fooled by him."

The basement resembled a scene from a tornado ripped valley. Every piece of furniture was turned upside down and destroyed. All the tall shelves were lying on the floor, empty, stripped from their previous contents.

"So that is what we heard while we were locked up." Senya said in amazement looking around the destroyed room. "I wonder what happened."

"I guess we will find out soon." Vaylin replied sniffing the air. Then using the Force, she pushed a large piece of furniture away from the staircase.

When they reached the top of the staircase and opened the door, the horrific view that greeted them was astonishing. The smell of death and decay was so strong within the room it almost caused Vaylin to throw up her breakfast. From the dismembered bodies and the blood-covered wrecked furniture, Senya's eyes found Vaylin's. In a shaky voice, she said.

"What happened here?"

"Look mother." Vaylin exclaimed pointing at the other side of the room where a few dead Rakatan soldiers were lying on the floor.

After approaching them, with her foot, Vaylin nudged one of the alien's legs making sure he was dead.

"Incredible." Vaylin murmured sizing up the Rakatan. "Incredibly ugly."

"They are already here." Senya whispered as she quickly looked around the room again.

"We need to get out of here." Vaylin said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry." Senya replied looking at Vaylin's disgusted expression. "We'll find a ship and go home."

"But what happened to the others?" Vaylin asked as they quietly walked across the room and headed to the main entrance. "Do you think they're still here?"

Through the slightly cracked door, the late afternoon light was filtering through as Senya carefully opened it and peaked out.

"I don't see anyone." She said quickly assessing the empty streets.

"That doesn't mean they're not around somewhere." Vaylin replied looking at Senya's profile. Then with a hopeful voice, she added. "Do you think they killed father?"

Frowning, Senya said. "I don't think we are that lucky. Knowing him, he might be far away from here planning his next move."

"Yes, you're right." Vaylin said disheartened. "He is just too stubborn and cunning to die."

"Last time I was out here, I remembered seeing a ship not far from the academy." Senya said as she signaled Vaylin to follow. "I just hope that is still there."

Leaving the building, and staying in the shadows, they approached the Sith Academy that now closely resembled a pile of rocks instead of the marvelous building that it used to be.

"They destroyed everything." Vaylin said with amazement looking around the devastated place.

"I don't think they're still here." Senya said. "There wasn't much here at the beginning with, and I think after they killed some and captured others, they moved on."

"I've read that Rakatans like to eat their fallen ones." Vaylin said disgustedly. "Do you think they ate Adraas?" She said in a teasing voice.

"I don't think so." Senya replied, as they rounded the corner and came upon Adraas lying face down on the ground, surrounded by rubble and a few dead Sith Acolytes.

"Is that him?" Vaylin asked confused.

"Looks like it." Senya replied as she rushed to him and flipped him around. He looked to be alive but unconscious, Senya quickly observed.

"Is he alive?" Vaylin inquired.

"Yes." Senya replied placing her hand on Adraas's neck. "For some reason, they didn't bother with him. They just left him here." _Odd,_ she thought looking at his pale face.

"Move over mother." Vaylin said with a frown. "He won't be staying alive much longer. I'll make sure of that."

Looking up, Senya's eyes met Vaylin's and then she said in a firm tone.

"You can't hurt him. He saved us, don't you see?" Quickly she added. "He hid us in his secret room to help us. If it wasn't for him, we would be dead or most likely captured by now. I will not allow you to hurt him, do you understand?"

"Don't forget mother, he knows the secret code. He can control me. Or did you forget that?" She asked throwing up her arms.

"No of course not, how can I forget that? But we owe him this Vaylin. He helped us. After we're back home, we might never see him again. I'm certain he would never set foot on Zakuul ever again." Looking at his face she added. "He might die in here, but not from our hands, oh no I can't do that."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Vaylin said.

"You are more stubborn than father ever was. And I hope you're right about him." Saying that she nodded her head toward Adraas.

Standing up, Senya took one last look at the unconscious Sith and then she started to walk away. Before Vaylin followed she stopped for a second. Making sure Senya wasn't looking, she kicked Adraas on the stomach, and then with a satisfied grin, she followed her mother.

Luckily they found Adraas's ship unharmed not far from the academy.

Within minutes they were in space heading home.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Adraas finally came to his senses. The first thing that hit him hard was a splitting headache and then an extreme thirst came over him. As he licked his parched lips, he tried to sit up but fell back down when he felt a dull aching pain at his abdomen. Staring at the star splattered sky, and holding onto his stomach, slowly he breathed in and out. Swallowing hard, he sat up and looked around. There was nothing but carnage with a strong smell of decay around him looking at the dead and also the destroyed building in front of him. He wondered what went down here.

 _Vitiate did this?_ He thought confused. _But why would he do this and why did he leave me here?_

Adraas couldn't understand what was going on. He was sure his aim had found its target, but for some reason, Vitiate was unbothered by the drug and that greatly surprised him. The last thing he remembered was getting hit with a wretched dart and then everything went dark.

A low, painful moan escaped his mouth as he stood up and staggered toward the spot where he had left his ship.

"Damn you." He growled through gritted teeth seeing that his ship was gone. Then he looked at the muddy ground and saw several human footprints that were smaller than his right around the area where his ship used to be.

Breathing hard, he felt like his head was about to explode from the madness that engulfed him at that moment.

Reluctantly, he turned around and headed back toward the house.

"I even doubled up the dosage." He murmured as he passed the destroyed academy. "I am such a fool to think that I was smart enough to kill him."

To his amazement there was no one around, _at least no one alive,_ he thought gloomily.

Then he saw something. Amongst the dead were some types of aliens as well.

Stepping closer, and squatting down, he observed the one that was cut in half at the midsection. With an astonished face, he realized what he was looking at.

"Rakatan?" He mumbled staring at the Rakatan soldier. "But how?"

He was about to touch him when he heard something.

Tilting his head to the right, he listened to the strange sound that came from behind one of the buildings. It sounded like something or someone was coming toward him. However, the darkness concealed everything from his view. The sound of many feet echoed through the darkness, causing his pulse to accelerate and bringing forth thousands of goosebumps on his clammy skin. Adraas was never a coward man, but he sensed that if he stays, whatever was lying in the shadows would tear him apart.

Quickly, he stood up and turned around to make a beeline toward his home. Out of the shadows came several Tuk'ata. Their eyes like bleeding stars shined in the dark intently staring at him.

If it was a different situation where he had his powers and his weapon, Adraas was happy to accept the challenge. But he was unarmed and powerless and he knew there was no chance for him to survive unless he runs. While the hungry Tuk'ata was on his tale, Adraas's crazed mind was on his home, hoping to find it intact.

As the house came into view, he picked up his pace and was almost at the finish line when he found himself face to face with another group of Tuk'ata, blocking his way.

A surge of adrenaline rushed through him as he stopped and desperately looked around to find a different route to get to the house. However, in his heart, he knew he would never make it.

From the back and front groups, a dozen of bloodthirsty animals were now encircling him ready to take the first bite.

Adraas never cared for these animals knowing their savage ways, however, at that moment he wished they would give him a quick death, instead of eating him alive.

With a deep, low growl, the pack leader was about to make his move when suddenly his head exploded. With an astonishing face, Adraas looked at what's left of the animal and then he saw another one and another one going down. As the savior ship descended, its threatening presence scared the rest of the pack away.

Shielding his eyes, Adraas looked up and saw a Fury-class Interceptor hovering above him. He had no idea whom the ship belonged to, nevertheless, he was thankful for their intervention.

 _If they wanted me dead, I would be dead by now,_ he murmured to himself as he followed the ship that landed not far from him.

"Looks like we've found a survivor." Marr said landing the ship.

"Did you see who it was?" Satele asked.

Shaking his head Marr replied.

"I didn't get a good look at him, but I'm sure he is no threat to us."

"I'll go and collect him." Malgus said. Then he stood up and walked to the entrance waiting on Marr to open the hatch.

"I want to come with you." Satele said catching up to him.

Frowning, he looked at her and said.

"Maybe it's better if you stay on the ship."

"Maybe your brute presence would scare him away." She quipped.

Suppressing a smile, Malgus shook his head and said.

"Alright, but you stay behind me."

"Of course." Satele replied with a smile. "Don't worry I'll watch your back."

Rushing toward the ship, Adraas was happy to see someone from the Empire coming to his rescue. Although he was estranged from the Empire for many years now, he was still glad to see them here. _Better than the Jedi,_ he thought as the hatch opened and a tall man accompanied by a woman stepped off the ship. Then they suddenly stopped and the man immediately ignited his weapon engulfing his visage with a bright red glow, and that is when Adraas realized who they were.

For a few intense seconds, they stared down each other.

However before Malgus had the chance to strike his arch-nemesis down, Adraas fell to his knees and bagged.

"Please Malgus. I am unarmed and deprived of my powers." Then his eyes found Satele's bringing a small smile to his face. Turning his attention back to Malgus he quickly added. "You don't want to shed your own blood, do you?"

 _What?_ Malgus thought puzzled staring at Adraas's pleading face.

"What are you talking about?" Malgus asked with slight anger not understanding where this useless conversation was going.

"I just found out that were are brothers, fathered by the same man that I have despised all my life." Adraas replied with a bitter tone.

"Your pathetic trick would not let you off the hook….Adraas." Satele said with distaste looking at him. Then she added. "How could you even say something like this? You are no family to us."

"But I am." Adraas exclaimed. "Let me prove it. And if I'm wrong then you can kill me…. please just give me a chance."

Malgus felt so angry he wanted nothing but to strike him down. _How dare he say such a thing like this?_ He thought infuriated. But on the other hand, he never had seen him begging like this. _No,_ he thought. _Adraas was just too proud to do something like this._

And to Malgus this felt utterly strange coming from him.

Pointing his lightsaber toward Adraas he ordered him.

"Get up you scum." Then he added. "Who told you this nonsense that you were my brother?"

Standing up, Adraas looked into his eyes and said.

"Vitiate."

A small chuckle left Malgus's mouth and then he said.

"Vitiate is dead."

Shaking his head Adraas replied.

"He is reborn and brought us here."

"Us?" Satele asked. "Whom are you talking about?"

"I will tell you everything if you let me prove myself first." Adraas replied.

"What is going on?" Vowrawn's voice was heard behind Satele. Then he looked at Adraas and asked.

"Adraas is that you?"

"Yes...my Lord." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" Vowrawn asked as he stepped closer to him.

"I wanted to return to Dromund Kaas to seek refuge and I hoped to get back into the Dark Council's favor. However, Vitiate found me first and forced me to kidnap his family and then forced me to come here with them." Adraas said without batting an eye for his despicable lies.

"Vitiate?" Vowrawn asked confused. "Are you talking about the Emperor?"

"He is reborn and took a form of a Chagrian Sith." Adraas replied trying to buy some time to save his life.

Now they all understood how and why the Chagrian went missing and why Senya and Vaylin were kidnapped. After Satele defeated him, somehow he came back as Valkorion and now he was back again. It seemed like a never-ending circle that would always cast its shadow on their lives.

"And you were forced to help him?" Vowrawn asked with a scrutinizing stare.

"Yes my Lord." Adraas replied.

"Where are Vaylin and Senya?" Satele asked with a worried tone. "What did you do to them?"

"I hid them myself in a secret location." Adraas replied. Then he quickly added. "I know what I did to her before was terrible and I'm truly sorry about it. I hope one day she and Arcann can forgive me."

 _What about Malgus and I?_ She thought with anger. _Did you feel remorse about your actions, Adraas?_ She wanted to say but instead, she stayed quiet trying to avoid getting into an argument with him.

Pointing at the direction of the house he said.

"They should still be there waiting for me. We should go and let them out."

"We will." Vowrawn replied. But deep inside he still doubted him. Everything that came out of his mouth felt like a cheap lie.

"Let say I believe you, however, I have another question for you. How did you survive the Rakatans attack?" Vowrawn asked again. Looking around he added. "It's quite obvious that they also came here. We have scouted the area and seen the devastation from the ship. How come they spared you?"

"Rakatans?" Adraas said amused trying to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Where were you?" Malgus asked impatiently. "Sleeping?"

"Indeed I was." Adraas replied annoyed. "I tried to kill Vitiate, but it backfired on me." Pointing to his neck he added. "I paid the price and now I'm powerless, and possibly that's why they left me behind."

"You have the drug?" Vowrawn asked puzzled.

"I had some but it's gone." Adraas replied.

"Where did you get them?" Malgus asked suspiciously.

"Courtesy of the late Lord Darkspanner." He replied with a grin.

Then his eyes met Satele's and then he said.

"Please believe me I'm telling you the truth." As his eyes traveled down to her rounded belly, he added. "That baby as much as my family as you Satele."

"How dare you talking about my child." Satele growled staring at Adraas. "You would never be part of our family. Never."

"Have I missed something?" Vowrawn asked confused.

After Adraas explained everything to Vowrawn, scratching his chin, Vowrawn looked at Malgus and said.

"There is a way to find out if he is telling the truth. But first, put him in cuffs."

With an unpleasant face, Malgus restrained Adraas, and then they walked back to the ship.

"How far is that place where you hid them?" Vowrawn asked.

"Not far." Adraas replied.

"First we go there and see if they are still there." Vowrawn said. "Then we are going to do a DNA test to find out the truth."

Nodding his head, a thin, evil smile appeared on Malgus's face thinking about killing Adraas when the results are back and he is caught in a lie.

At the house, after Adraas led them down the basement, and found the room empty, in his heart he knew who had taken his ship.

 _Damn you bitch,_ he thought with anger thinking about Vaylin's smug face.

"You said they were locked up here?" Satele asked as she looked inside the bunker.

"Yes." Adraas replied trying to hide his irritation.

"You know you can't just lock up two women like them in a place like this." Marr replied as he stood behind them with folded arms. "They are way too powerful for such a prison cell like the one you got here."

"It's not a prison." Adraas growled annoyed.

"You said it was Vitiate's house right?" Marr pressed on.

"Yes." Adraas replied with a straight face. Although it wasn't Vitiate's home, still they didn't need to know about that. _Some things were better kept in secret,_ he thought, looking at Marr.

"Then I guess he would have known about this hiding place, right?" Marr said with a cynical voice. To him, everything he said sounded fishy.

"Yes, but I had a plan to get rid of him and then I was going to come back here to let them out." Adraas replied.

"You thought you could kill Vitiate?" Marr said with a chuckle. "Oh Adraas, you are a bigger fool than I thought."

Marr's mocking tone didn't sit well with Adraas, but he had to hold his tongue if he wanted to stay alive.

"So where are they now?" Satele asked anxiously looking around the destroyed basement.

"I have no idea." Adraas replied.

"It's too dark outside to look for them." Marr said. "Comes tomorrow, I will scout the area to see if they are still around."

Nodding his head Vowrawn replied.

"Let's do that." Then he added. "This house is still in great shape. We'll take it for now, but first, we need to get the dead out." Fanning his hand in front of his face he added. "It stinks in here."

"Get used to it." Marr said with a sly grin. "It would take days before the house is back to normal."

Looking at Malgus and Adraas Vowrawn said. "But first let see if you two are related." With a small chuckle, he added. "I am dying to find out.

Back on the ship, and while they waited for the results, Marr approached Adraas and then he asked.

"When the result comes back, and we find out that you lied, are you prepared to die?"

Looking at his masked face Adraas said.

"I'm not lying."

Then he turned his attention to Malgus, who sat across from him at the table with an unhappy face. He wished to see Satele as well, but as soon as they came onboard, she retired to her chamber not wanting to be around him.

Malgus hoped to catch Adraas in a lie, which would give him a valid reason to get rid of him for good. However, the way he looked at him, there was something in his gaze, something that really bothered him. _Like he knew this was true,_ Malgus thought as his pulse slightly accelerated thinking about having this monster as a brother.

Taking a deep breath, for the first time, Adraas started scrutinizing Malgus.

Now as he looked at him closely, more and more of his father came to his mind. The way his eyes squinted and the way his mouth looked painfully reminded Adraas of his father. _Even his hands down to his fingernails were almost identical,_ Adraas thought disheartened, staring at Malgus's hands. _How come this never occurred to me before?_ He thought as his eyes roamed over Malgus's face. He never felt this humiliated, but if being his brother was the key to save his life, _be it,_ he thought as he looked up and saw Vowrawn approaching.

"The results are in." Vowrawn said as he stopped at the table.

A sudden nervousness rushed through both men. Where one was hoping for a satisfying answer, the other was hoping for the opposite of that. However, only Adraas felt relieved when Vowrawn confirmed that indeed he was Malgus's brother.

Blankly, Malgus stared at the table and then smashing his fists down, he stood up and stormed out of the room.

With a sly grin, Adraas watched after Malgus and then turning his attention to Marr and Vowrawn he said.

"I guess he is not as happy as I am."

"Don't be a smart ass Adraas." Marr replied. "You are still our prisoner keep that in mind."

After they removed the dead, Adraas was locked up in the same room where Vaylin was kept. While everyone settled in, Satele looked at the expansive bedchamber that was once used by Vitiate and Senya. With a disgusted face, she pulled off the crumpled sheets and tossed them on the floor. After hearing that Senya and Vaylin were kept in this house, she didn't need to think twice about who had used this bedchamber. With a frown she looked at Malgus and then she said.

"See if you can find some fresh sheets for the bed please."

Standing at the window Malgus stared at the cold nighttime sky. He still couldn't believe that he was related to Adraas. This whole scenario felt like a nightmare and he wished to end it. His mother never talked about the man who fathered him. He wondered how she met him and wondered why did she end up in a relationship with him.

 _I guess I will never find out,_ he thought, thinking about her.

"Go take a shower, I'll see if I can find some sheets." He said as he turned away from the window and headed out of the room.

When Satele stepped out of the refresher, she noticed the bed was already made with new sheets. Then her eyes found Malgus sitting in one of the comfortable lounge chairs watching her.

Stepping closer, she sat down on his lap and snuggled up to him.

While he gently rubbed his hand on her belly, he said.

"You and this child is the only thing that matters to me." With a sly grin, he added. "Looks like he or she is going to be born on Korriban. How do you feel about that?"

Placing her hand on top of his she let out a small sigh and then with a mischievous smile, she said.

"Our so-called first date was on this planet. I think it would be appropriate to have our first child here as well."

"So-called date?" He asked with a smile.

"Well." She said lifting her head up. "You carried me like a bride, or did you forget about that?"

"Ok, I guess you can call it that way." He replied lightly squeezing her body against his.

"Let me take a shower and then we can celebrate our second date here." He said as he stood up. "I need to take my mind off of certain things."

"Yes of course." Satele replied watching him heading toward the refresher.

It was a terrible blow not just to Malgus but also for Satele as well to find out about Adraas. This revelation was not easy to deal with. She had no idea what she would have done if she were in Malgus's shoes.

That night while everyone slept, Marr checked every corner of the house and ended up walking into the kitchen that looked like a war zone. Dishes of all kinds and leftover rotten food were thrown all over the floor. After finding something to eat, he made himself a midnight snack, and then sat down at the table and while he ate, he listened to the distant howling of the Tuk'atas as they roamed the night to hunt.

He had been in Korriban a few times in his youth, but he never stayed long enough. He always preferred Dromund Kaas with its cooler weather and tropical landscape, but his home and his people were gone and also Gilina as well. He had no idea what happened to her during the invasion, but his trust in Zallow and Sidonie made him certain they made it out alive. He also wondered if anyone found Revan's pod, and if they did he wondered what happened to them. Taking a deep breath, he took another bite out of his food and then after he finished, he placed the dirty dishes into the sink and washed them.

In his bed, Vowrawn was hugging the covers. The memory of the Rakatans attack came back to his mind again. He couldn't believe that everything that he had worked so hard was gone in a blink of an eye. His people, his city and most likely his planet was now in ruins. Then the thoughts of Scourge and his Chiss army came into his head. He hoped they were still alive. He needed to find a way to contact them and tell them to come to Korriban. However, these were not the only thoughts that worried him the most. He missed Sidonie terribly and wished that she were there with him. Over the past months after she moved in with him, they grew close and slowly fell in love. He knew she was a perfectly capable person to take care of herself giving him hope to see her again. While Vowrawn was dreaming about seeing Sidonie again, in his prison, Adraas was relentlessly pacing in front of the bed.

He felt irritated and humiliated. The result of the test was still bitter to swallow, but to take his freedom away was unacceptable.

Then his eyes traveled toward the ceiling and a deep frown appeared on his face. Somewhere above his room was the master bedchamber. Adraas cracked a smile thinking about she was exactly where he wanted her to be, but then his smile turned into a frown knowing that Malgus was the one sharing the bed with her and not him.

As soon as his powers return he'd find a way to get rid of them and have Satele for himself, _as it should be,_ he murmured toward the ceiling.

 _Malgus is not the same Sith he used to be,_ he thought. _Satele made him weak and foolish and that would cause his downfall, I'll make sure of that._

 _As long as I play my cards right this time, I should come out on top,_ he optimistically thought. He was getting tired of losing every time he thought he was on the right path to glory. _This time,_ he thought, _I have to make it, HAVE TO_!

He had no idea what happened to Shae and her crew, but he still held hope that as it was planned, she would return with reinforcement. But if this plan for some reason would fail, and she is not back, he had another plan already in mind to accomplish the task.

Once he regains his powers, taking care of Vowrawn was an easy task, being the lesser threat of the three. Now Malgus and Marr was not an easy target, but if he could find a way to get back to his apartment and find more of the drug, he would be able to get rid of both men. Then there was a question of Satele, but she was not in a position to fight him, _not at nearly full-term pregnant_ , he thought thinking about the little bastard in her belly. _If she refuses to obey me, I have no problem feeding the baby to the Tuk'ata,_ he thought with a wicked grin as he sat down on the bed and leaned back onto the covers.

The next day after everyone was up, Marr quickly put together a decent enough meal for the prisoner and delivered it to his room. He never trusted Adraas and for that reason, he put some extra ingredients into his food to keep him at bay. While Vowrawn was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, Marr went outside to scout the area and assessed the damage.

It was worse than he had thought it would be. In the daylight, the sand-covered streets and buildings looked desolated and depressing. However, the most depressing view was the Sith Academy or what was left of it. The enemy spared no time or effort to destroy the once proudly standing building. With heavy heart, he walked down the path of the Valley of the Dark Lords, bringing back some pleasant memories of this once wondrous place.

A few days later when most of the streets were cleaned up, Satele decided to take a walk.

"Where are you going?" Malgus asked watching her leaving the house.

"I've been cooped up in the house far too long." She replied. "I need to get out."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked gazing at her face.

Their steps took them down the same path that once they took oh so long ago.

"Nothing had changed." Satele said observing the area. "Everything looks the same."

"They only had time to restore the academy and some of the buildings before the Eternal Empire invasion." Malgus replied. With a big sigh, he added. "You know when we first met, and while you were on the ship, I came down here alone and felt so proud to walk this path that my ancestors and of course one of yours walked once."

"Do you still feel the same way?" Satele asked looking at him.

"I feel different now." Malgus replied. "My life changed tremendously since I met you."

"What about you?" He asked. "Do you feel threatened like you had before?"

Shaking her head she said. "Not at all. I feel like part of me belongs here now."

"Good." Malgus said with a smile.

"Do you think Vaylin and Senya made it out of here?" She asked.

"I believe so." Malgus replied. "By now there must be back on Zakuul with Arcann and Lana."

Letting out a sigh, she said. "Oh, I hope so." Then she asked. "Do you want to find out if the Star map is still there?"

With a mischievous grin, he replied. "There is only one way to find out."

When they reached Naga Sadow's tomb Satele was grateful for the refreshing coolness of the tomb.

"This place is just too hot for me." She mumbled wiping her sweat-drenched forehead with her sleeve.

"Don't forget you're much bigger than the last time we were here." Malgus teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Satele's angry voice echoed through the tomb's corridor.

"It means that I love you." He replied with a grin.

"Oh." She said feigning hurt. "Very clever Lord Malgus."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked throwing up his hands.

"Why?" She asked teasingly. "Do I scare you?"

"When you look at me like that." He pointed his finger at her. "Yes, you do."

"Then you better apologize." She replied folding her arms in front of her chest. And then she burst out in laughter.

As her sweet laughter bounced off the chamber's walls he said.

"Let's just keep it quiet now. We don't want to wake up Lord Naga Sadow do we?"

"I wouldn't mind meeting him." Satele replied as she started to follow Malgus. "I would love to ask him a question or two."

"What questions?" Malgus asked as they reached the pit full of bones.

"First, how he managed to create his illusions." Satele replied as she carefully made her way across the pit. "Second, I would like to know if he ever fell in love."

"Why would you want to know that?" Malgus replied pulling her out of the pit.

Shrugging her shoulders she said.

"Every Sith Lord had a weakness. I have a feeling he had one too. And I think it was a woman so beautiful, none of his magic tricks were able to save him."

"Shall we find out?" Malgus said with a wide grin gesturing her to enter the tomb.

"This feels good." She said slightly trembling. "Nice and cool."

However, there was a strangely familiar feeling within the room that made her feel _welcomed?_ She thought looking around.

"Look the Star map is still here." Malgus said approaching it. Then he added. "Too bad it's non-operational."

"It can be operational again if you let me explain it to you how." Revan's voice rang through the chamber.

Instantly, both of them looked toward the altar that stood in the back of the room. Out of the shadows, Revan's ghostly image appeared and slowly approached them.

"Revan." Satele said flabbergasted. "How did you?"

"I've been following you for a while now." Revan replied. "I know what you did was not intentional, nevertheless it caused heartaches for many."

"What are you talking about?" Malgus asked puzzled. He hadn't seen Revan in ages and to see him again, even if this was only his spirit somehow felt right at the moment.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Revan replied. "What happened in the past cannot be changed. But the future, yes the unknown that still lies ahead of you can be changed and formed into something new and wonderful."

"The necklace you wore was more than what it seemed." Revan added. "Much more."

"Yes, I know." Satele said looking at the ground.

"No Satele." He replied. "You don't know."

Looking up, her eyes met his and then she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The medallion is a key to not just to one of those machines you had seen, but also a key to this Star map as well." Revan replied gesturing toward the mangled metal contraption.

"How do you know this?" Malgus asked staring at him with a frown.

A small smile appeared on his face and then he said.

"I know more than you can imagine." Then he added. "My body has awakened. And he has the key."

"He is awakened?" Satele exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

"I have a feeling of how." Malgus murmured thinking about the Rakatans finding the hidden compartment.

"You're exactly right." Revan said to Malgus. "They found him and now he is in possession of the key to this Star map and to one of the AACRODs. Once we have the key, and after repairing the Star map we would be able to find the Rakatans planet and attack them. We need to lure him here so I can take back my body and become one with it to help you win this war."

"You want to lure him here?" Malgus asked with disbelief. "And how are we going to do that?"

Revan's attention turned to Satele and then he said.

"I know him. He is a part of me. I know what is his weakness and I will use it against him."

"How?" Satele asked confused.

"Through dreams." He replied.

"Dreams?" Malgus asked with a dubious expression. This plan sounded almost childish from a man of wisdom.

"This place is perfect for what I have planned out." Revan said. "Meet me here tonight, but don't say a word to anyone else, at least not yet." With a solemn voice, he added. "I know it will work. Trust me."

Before they left, Satele turned to Revan and asked.

"Did you know we were coming here today?"

With a warm smile, he replied.

"I suppose I did."

* * *

In the dream Revan was fighting the Rakatans again, spilling blood and smashing brains as he fought his way across an alien land. After cutting each and every one of them down, with great pride, he looked at the fallen foes as they lay beneath his feet. Then something suddenly caught his attention. In the far distance amongst the trees, there was something shiny, like a small star, beckoning him to come closer.

Mesmerized, he started to walk closer wanting to see it.

As he got closer, he realized what it was.

It was a ring he gave Bastila at their wedding day placed on a tree branch.

As he reached out to touch it, suddenly the ring faded away and then he heard a woman's sweet laughter coming from the woods.

Quickly, he rushed inside the forest hoping to find her.

Within the mist that enveloped the grounds, Revan caught a glimpse of a person in a bright yellow dress rushing away from him.

"Bastila!" He yelled. "Come back!"

However, she didn't turn back but kept running away from him.

"Bastila STOP!" He shouted rushing after her.

The deeper he went the thicker the fog had gotten. After a few minutes of searching that felt like hours, Revan found himself surrounded by thick fog. As he anxiously looked around, he heard her voice.

"Revan." She whispered through the milky substance. "Come find me, my love."

"Where are you?" He asked spinning around.

"I'm here." Her voice surrounded him.

"I can't see you!" He yelled with frustration. "Show yourself!"

A light touch on his shoulder made him turn around only to find himself face to face with a woman he loved.

With an astonishing face he looked at her and then his eyes landed on her rounded belly.

"Yes, my love." She said with a smile that was sweeter than life itself. "He is eager to meet you."

"He?" Revan asked pulling off his glove and placing his hand on her belly. "We are having a boy?" He asked with excitement. Then her image disappeared just like the ring, leaving Revan in pure agony.

"No...no…NO!" He roared into the mist.

Quickly, he started searching through the fog hoping to find her.

After walking a good distance, he noticed the fog slowly faded away, allowing him to see his surroundings.

Instead of tall trees and wild bushes, he found himself standing in front of the Sith Academy on Korriban.

"What happened here?" He murmured as his eyes roamed over the desolated scene.

Then he heard her laughter again coming from the Valley.

Rushing through the abandoned streets, he ended up at the tomb of Naga Sadow.

As he stood in front of it and debated on where to go from here, again he heard her sweet laughter coming from inside.

"I'm coming, my love." He said feeling possessed. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, he woke up.

Breathing heavily, Revan bolted upright and jumped out of the bed.

These dreams that he had been experiencing for a few nights now were deeply disturbing. He didn't understand its meanings, knowing well that Bastila was long gone and her image was nothing but a bittersweet memory.

"She is gone…. she is gone." He murmured holding onto his temples.

However, there was something about them that made him want to abandon his original plans and go to Korriban.

Quickly he put his clothes on. Leaving his chamber, he walked into the control room and gave an order to change course.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to write the next chapter but I hope you liked it :D Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The debris that surrounded Zakuul was disheartening to see. The once strong and undefeatable fleet was reduced to metal parts floating in space around the planet.

"I wasn't expecting this." Nico murmured maneuvering his ship around the floating parts. Then he added. "Do you think anyone is still alive down there?"

Sitting beside him Zallow gazed at the planet and then he said.

"Let's hope."

Deep inside he wished to find Vaylin here. But seeing the damage caused by the Rakatans invasion, he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again.

"Oh Maker no." Sidonie gasped looking outside. "They destroyed everything here as well."

"Indeed they did." Zallow replied with a frown.

Then he looked at Gilina sitting beside Sidonie and his mind went to Marr and the others.

When the attack came, everything happened so fast they didn't have time to warn them. The thought of Satele being hurt or killed disturbed him the most. He hoped she got away in time and found a safe place to stay low. Then his mind ventured to Vaylin and their unborn child. The pain and torment he felt every time he thought about them was unbearable. He didn't want to lose them and was afraid if he did then his sanity will suffer tremendously, which could lead him down the wrong path that he wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Hold onto your hats and skirts." Nico said as he was about to land his ship on the spaceport of the decimated city.

After switching off the ship's computer, he took a deep breath and then he said.

"Well, we are here." Then he added. "And from the looks of it, we might be the only ones."

"There have to be some survivors." Sidonie said as she got up and walked behind the men.

"I wish I could share your optimism." Nico replied getting up.

"I know it looks bad, but we need to find Arcann and Lana." Zallow replied. Then he got up and walked up to Gilina who blankly stared in front of her not wanting to look up.

"Gilina." Zallow said in a soft tone. "We have to go."

Shaking her head, and while her eyes filled up with tears again, she lifted her head up and looked at Zallow.

"I know you're scared, but we have to find Arcann." Zallow said. "Come." He offered his hand. "Let's go."

Reluctantly, Gilina took his hand and they walked off the ship into the chaos that was left behind by the enemy.

"What about Jace?" Sidonie asked thinking about the soldier resting in the medical chamber.

"He is safe on the ship." Nico said. "Let see if we can find him better care."

But as far as the eye can see the once proud and beautiful city was in ruins, and Nico wasn't sure if they would find proper medical care. What was left of the city was only ashes and the strong decay of smell coming from the many fallen.

Quickly covering up their mouths, they started to walk toward the palace or what was left of it.

The air felt warm and humid as they made their way toward the back of the palace. Nico loudly gagged when they passed a pile of dismembered bodies thrown beside the gate of the garden.

"What did they do with them?" He asked feeling disgusted.

"Looks like they feasted on them." Zallow replied looking at the half-eaten bodies.

Letting go of his hand, Gilina turned away and threw up on the blood-soaked ground.

Sidonie felt the urge to throw up as well, but she quickly pulled herself together and then she asked.

"Gilina are you alright?"

Nodding her head, Gilina wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and then she motioned for Sidonie to keep on going. The view and stench of the dead made her sick to her stomach, but _I have to be strong,_ Gilina thought. She wanted to see Marr again and the others. And if she doesn't pull herself together she might never see them again. Due to her disability, she was always frowned upon in her Twi'lek village. They even tried to kill her a few times showing her family that she was just useless and didn't belong there. But when Marr showed up that is when her life turned around.

The tall Sith with his calm attitude was what she needed. And while he showed nothing but affection toward her, with others he was unyielding and unveiling to their pitiful pleadings and sniveling. She always felt safe when he was around, but now he was gone and she was completely lost without him. The thought of losing Marr was just too much to bear and she didn't want to think about it.

"Over there." Nico said grabbing Zallow by the arm. "Look."

Squinting into the early morning light, Zallow looked across the charred garden and saw people silhouettes walking toward them. As they got closer he realized who they were. A wide smile appeared on his face and then he started to walk faster toward them.

"Zallow!" Nico exclaimed. "Wait!"

"Master Zallow!" Aryn yelled seeing her former Master. Then she flung herself into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"How did you get here?" Zallow asked embracing her. Then his eyes landed on Gnost-Dural and Oric and a few other Jedi standing beside them. Not seeing Orgus Din, he let go of her and asked.

"Where is Master Orgus?"

With a sorrowful face, she replied.

"We lost him during the invasion of Tython."

"I'm so sorry." Zallow replied. "But what are you doing here?"

"After you told me about Arcann, I thought that this place was a sanctuary." Aryn replied. "But when we got here we found nothing but devastation."

"And a few survivors." Gnost-Dural added.

"Arcann?" Zallow asked with a worried tone. "Did you find him as well?"

Shaking her head she said.

"No one had seen him since the attack."

 _This is bad news,_ Zallow thought. His troubled thoughts were disrupted by Sidonie's voice.

"Hello there. It's nice to see you all again." She chimed.

"Sidonie." Gnost-Dural exclaimed. "What a pleasure."

"What is she doing here?" Orin cut in staring at Gilina.

"She is with us." Zallow replied annoyed. Then with slight cynicism, he added. "It's nice to see you too Orin."

"Where is her mate?" Orin asked. "Is he dead?"

The mentioning of Marr made Gilina sad. Looking at the ground she felt like crying again.

"No one knows." Sidonie said intently staring at Orin's smug face. She never liked his attitude and she was not happy seeing him again. "If he is alive I'm sure he'll find us here." She added.

The last time she saw Marr was when she said goodbye to Vowrawn at Malgus's mansion. The kiss they shared before she left them there was still etched into her mind. Then chaos came and everything had changed. She missed Vowrawn terribly, but she knew he was a survivor and she was certain they'd meet again.

"You said you found survivors?" Nico asked looking at Gnost-Dural. "Do any of them have medical experience?"

"Why are you asking?" Gnost-Dural asked.

"I have an injured soldier back on my ship." Nico replied. "He needs medical attention."

"I think I've seen someone attending to the injured." Gnost-Dural replied. "He might be able to help."

"Sounds good." Nico replied.

While Nico and three of the Jedi went to retrieve Jace, Zallow turned to Aryn and asked.

"Do you know if Vaylin is amongst the survivors?"

"I'm sorry, but no one seen her or her brother." She replied. "The Eternal Empire is broken." Tears started to swell in her eyes as she continued. "We lost everyone. Only a handful of us was able to get away." With a shaky voice, she added. "It was a massacre."

Trying to comfort her, he gently embraced her and while she cried on his chest, he said.

"Shhh, Aryn. Everything is going to be all right. Please don't lose faith."

"I know it will be because you are here." She replied in a hushed tone.

"Where the survivors are staying now?" Sidonie asked.

Letting Zallow go, Aryn wiped her face and then she said.

"The left wing of the palace survived the attack. It's large enough to hold hundreds of people."

"Then we should get going." Sidonie said.

* * *

Hours later Jace opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure of a woman wiping his body with a cold, wet towel. As his vision started to clear, the first thing he noticed was her delicate hand as she slowly wiped his brows, then his eyes traveled up her arm and then his breath hitched in his throat.

"Satele?" He croaked looking at the young woman sitting beside him.

For a split second, she looked confused. Then a small smile appeared on her pretty face and then she said.

"You are the second person who called me like that."

"Who are you?" Jace asked with astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman looked like a spitting image of Satele, except her eye color. They were deep brown, giving her face a somewhat warmer look."

"My name is Yilana. I am here to help." She politely replied.

"Yilana." He whispered her name as he leaned back on the pillow. "You're beautiful." He added looking at her face. _Even her voice sounded like Satele's,_ he thought with awe.

Wringing out the cloth, she started to wash his right arm and then she said.

"It's very nice of you, but I'm only here to help and nothing more."

"Oh please." Jace quickly said. "I didn't mean to flirt. I'm sorry."

Coyly she said.

"That's okay. I'm used to being treated like a piece of meat."

"What?" He asked. "Why would you say that?" Then he abruptly sat up and said. "Did anyone here hurt you?"

Shaking her head she said.

"No one is here to hurt me. I just said that because of my previous profession."

"Previous profession?" Jace asked confused.

With a sweet smile, she looked at him and said.

"Lay back. You need to relax."

"How do you feel buddy?" Nico said as he walked into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. Then he winked at Yilana and said in a smooth tone.

"I see you are in good hands. A pretty girl like her would make your booboos go away in no time."

After finishing washing his arm, she stood up and putting the cloth back into the bucket, she quietly left the room, while both men stared after her as they have never seen a woman before.

Pointing behind him, Nico spoke up first.

"Did you see that?"

"Of course." Jace replied annoyed. Then he asked. "Did you do this to prank me?"

"Me?" Nico said pointing to his chest. "I would never do such a thing like that."

A frown appeared on Jace's face. "If you did." He said with a serious tone. "I'm going to get up and instead of kicking your ass, I'm going to hug you so hard you'll hear your bones cracking." With a wide boyish smile, he added. "She is just what I need."

"You know what." Nico said taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. "Let's leave the hugging for some other time, however, first I think you need to hear something about your little girlfriend."

After Nico explained to Jace about her background, taking a deep breath, Jace looked at Nico with a concerned face and then he asked.

"Is she still you know...doing that?"

"Nah." Nico replied with a grin. "The pleasure house was destroyed and most of the women were killed or taken by the Rakatans. She was lucky to survive. And now as you see, she became a nurse helping around here." Then with a mischievous grin, he added. "She is very handy if you know what I mean?"

Ignoring the remark, Jace let out a relieved sigh, and then he asked.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Well, my friend." Nico chimed. "That is all up to you."

* * *

A few nights later, while sleeping in the hallway, Zallow woke up and saw Aryn going down the stairs.

Getting up, he followed her into the large chamber that served as a dining/kitchen area.

Sitting down at one of the tables and turning on the table light, she took out a leather bound book and started to read.

"Aryn?" Zallow asked as he stepped closer. "What are you doing?"

Looking up, her eyes met his and then she said.

"I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep."

Gesturing toward the table, Zallow asked.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

With a tired smile, she replied.

"Of course I don't mind. Have a seat."

After taking a seat, he folded his arms in front of his chest and then he asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I rather not." She replied shaking her head.

Then his eyes landed on the book and asked.

"What are you reading?"

"Gnost-Dural's researches." She replied. "He is very good at recording important things about the Jedi and other interesting subjects."

"May I see it?" Zallow asked gesturing for her to hand the book over.

After handing the book over, and while he scanned through the pages Aryn silently watched him.

"Do you miss her?" She asked.

"Vaylin?" He said looking up from the book.

"Yes." She replied. "Do you think she is still alive?"

"I don't know." Zallow replied with a saddened face. "She is a strong person and I want to believe that she is alive somewhere out there."

Reaching across the table, Aryn placed her hand on top of his and as she lightly squeezed it she said.

"Let's hope everything is going to work out for us."

Pulling his hand away, he looked away from her gaze and then he asked.

"What do you think might had happened to Arcann?"

Leaning back on her chair, she said.

"We never found his body and no one knows what happened to him. When we asked the survivors they all said the same. It was only chaos and the will to live. They hid or fought back, just like we did."

Turning to her he asked.

"What do you think is going to happen to us now? Where do we go from here?"

"I think staying here would be a mistake." She replied. "The enemy could come back again. I think it would be wise to find a small, insignificant planet and start over."

"And hope that they won't find us there?" Zallow asked. Shaking his head he added. "No Aryn. We can't just run away and hide hoping they forget about us. We have to find a way to get strong again and fight back."

"And how are we going to do that?" With an upset tone, she added. "We lost everything and everyone. How are we going to fight back? We have no army, no weapons and no one to lead us."

"Leaders are born in times of need. I have faith that someone is going to take this role and lead us to victory." Zallow replied. Gazing into her eyes, he added. "We are Jedi Aryn. We do not cower down in fear of a challenge."

Pushing his chair back, he got up and said.

"Good night."

After Zallow left, Aryn stared in front of her lost in thoughts. She knew he was right about not giving up, but over the years she lost so many and lost too much, she wanted to live in peace even if it meant to live like a coward. Picking up the book, she tried to read, but after a few minutes of reading, she couldn't concentrate. _A foolish dream,_ she thought annoyed tossing the book aside.

* * *

A week later, they were still cleaning the debris out of the palace to make more room for everyone, when one of the Zakuulans rushed into the palace and started to yell.

"They are back!" He shouted with joy. "The Empress is here! We are saved!

Zallow was in the empty trophy room standing in the same spot where he had fought Adraas. _How everything was so different back then,_ he thought as his eyes roamed over the empty spaces where the pods used to be.

"They took them." He murmured thinking about what fate these Force users must have faced after their abduction. When he heard people shouting outside, quickly he left the room and headed out.

When he reached the dining area, a wide smile appeared on his face and his heart started to beat faster seeing Vaylin and Senya surrounded by others.

Swiftly, he pushed his way through everyone and picked Vaylin up.

Holding her in his arms, he whispered into her ear.

"I can't believe you're here. I knew you were alive."

Cradling his neck, Vaylin felt ecstatic to see and hold him again.

"The baby?" He asked. "Is she alright?"

With glossy eyes, she looked into his and said.

"Yes. She is fine." Then she added. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Zallow replied and then he pressed his lips to hers. He was just too astonished to see her. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Vaylin broke the kiss, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and then she heard her mother.

"Vaylin?" She asked smiling. "Would you mind introducing the father of my grandchild?"

With a blushing face, Zallow extended his hand and said. "Ma'am."

"Nice to meet you." Senya replied shaking hands with him. "I heard so much about you." She added with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Zallow replied smiling back at her. He wanted to ask how they found each other, but instead, he stayed quiet. _I'll ask them later,_ he thought, looking at them both. Then his attention turned to Vaylin and said.

"I think we have a lot to catch up on." With a sorrowful expression, he added. "I'm sorry to tell you but your brother is missing."

"Missing?" Senya asked worriedly. "Arcann? He is not here?"

"No Ma'am." Zallow replied. "We don't know where he is."

"No." Senya said feeling lightheaded. She was looking forward to seeing Arcann to finally reunite her family. To see her beloved planet and city in ruins, and losing her son again, suddenly everything came crashing down on her and she had to hold onto Vaylin for support.

"Mother." Vaylin said embracing her. "We'll see him again. I know we will."

"What about Lana?" Senya asked holding back tears. "Is she here somewhere?"

Looking at Zallow's face, she knew Lana was gone as well.

"Mother. The people need us." Vaylin said looking at her upset face. "We have to get back on our feet and figure out how we are going to move forward. It's not going to be easy but we have to try, not just for us but for the people of Zakuul."

Placing her hand on her rounded stomach she said.

"I want my child to be born in freedom and not in shackles."

"I agree." Zallow said. "We have to start anew and fight for our freedom. We can't let them get away with this."

Cupping his face into her hands Vaylin planted a kiss on his lips and then in a teasing voice she said. "I want a special celebration tonight. I hope you're up for a challenge."

Zallow cracked a smile and said.

"As you wish."

Later that day, while everyone celebrated Vaylin and Senya's return, Aryn quietly sat in the back of the room. She didn't feel like celebrating at all. Looking around, she saw many elated faces toasting to the Empress and her mother. From the Republic soldier who had a woman sitting on his lap that could have been a lost twin of Satele, her eyes traveled to the pilot that came with Zallow. Then she looked at her people and saw them having conversations with the locals. She even caught a glimpse of one of the Jedi unashamedly flirting with a young woman. The laws of this world were so different than what she was used to. These people didn't follow the Jedi code; therefore she tried to avoid dealing with them in the long run.

She was sure if they fight back they would all die. And she was not prepared to die, _not yet,_ she thought watching Zallow and Vaylin happy reunion with a pang of jealousy.

That night, after their lovemaking, and while Zallow lightly snored beside her, Vaylin was wide-awake staring at the ceiling. As her body started to change, sometimes she had difficulty falling asleep. Sitting up, she looked around the trophy room that now served as their bedchamber.

She was happy to be back, but the devastation that greeted them upon arrival still felt bitter. The place that she used to call home was nearly gone. Although she had some unpleasant memories within the walls of the palace, nevertheless she loved her home. And to take all this from her family was beyond infuriating. Then she looked at Zallow and felt a warm sensation traveling through her body. She would have never thought that one day she was going to be involved with someone romantically. This sensation felt good and she didn't want to let go of it.

After the nightmares she had been put through since childhood, Vaylin felt isolated from others. _Except for Arcann_ , she thought with a smile. Being a protective big brother she always appreciated his love. But now he was gone again, and this time the great danger that cast its shadow over everyone felt just too close to home.

Gently, she rubbed her growing belly. Although her movements were barely noticeable, a few times Vaylin felt the baby pushing and stretching on the inside. It was the weirdest sensation she had ever felt in her life, nevertheless, she welcomed it with delight.

"And father wanted to take you away from me." She murmured looking at her belly. "Let's hope he is dead and this time for good."

* * *

"AHHHHH." Lana screamed in agony as another wave of pain rushed through her like lightning strike. And when she thought it was over she heard that despicable voice again.

"Pain."

"Please." Lana begged. "PLEEEEASE STOP!"

With a sweat-drenched face, she looked at Arcann also strapped in a machine.

"Father please, STOP!" Arcann shouted.

"Why should I?" Vitiate replied with a flat tone standing between them. "Your suffering is my pleasure."

Turning to the Dread Masters and nodding his head, he signaled them to continue on with the punishment.

While Lana's agonizing scream filled up the room, Arcann looked away and stared at his father. Although he looked different, nevertheless Arcann recognized him. As much as he tried to block out the pain, it was impossible to do. Shearing pain like burning hot flame shot through him making Arcann growl. With labored breath, and through gritted teeth he spat at him.

"I'm going to...kill...you...again."

"No son." Vitiate replied in a flat tone. "This time you are going to obey me and be a grateful son or I'll make you suffer more." Saying that he nodded toward Lana who trembled under the pressure of the Dread Master's spell.

Turning away from them, he looked at the Dread Masters and said.

"Just make sure they stay alive."

"Yes my Lord." They replied. Then they continued with the torture.

In his chamber, Vitiate gazed out the window watching the stars shining brightly in the darkness of space. This view always made him feel calm. Then his thoughts took him back to the day when the Rakatans attacked Korriban. He was shocked to see them returning from extinction. He had seen many strange things in his lifetimes, but he had never seen this coming. With a handful of Sith, he barely managed to escape Korriban. However, he was strong enough to overpower one of their ships. After disabling the tracking devices and disconnecting the ship from the rest, they killed most of them and kept a few mostly officers for information.

To his amazement, by torturing the prisoners, he found out that the rest of the Rakatans with their leader, King Zael, were located on Dathomir. Apparently, they used the ancient Kwa's knowledge and by collecting Force users they managed to resuscitate their species. Unfortunately, he couldn't get all the information. He wanted to find out more, but the prisoners couldn't give him the answers that he was looking for. Feeling irritated by their incompetence, he executed them all.

After that, he decided to stay on the ship and use it as his base. He didn't want to take a chance staying on a planet fearing they might attack again. Of course they were no match for his strength, however, he was outnumbered, therefore he had to be smart and not allow them to get too close.

Losing Senya and Vaylin was a bitter pill to swallow. He was certain they stowed away on one of the ships and now they were most likely on Mandalore hiding somewhere. At first, he thought about sending the Dread Masters to collect them, but Vitiate has grown wary and he wanted to keep them close, like bodyguards. Having Arcann back was satisfying enough and Vitiate didn't want to risk going to Mandalore knowing that the Rakatans most likely sacked that planet as well. It was the best if he stayed in motion, this way he was not an easy target.

Then his thoughts went to Adraas and a deep frown appeared on his face. He wished that he were here so he could have punished him for his insolence and betrayal. But he was left on Korriban and _by now,_ Vitiate thought, _possibly dead._

Turning away from the window, he approached one of the chairs and slumped down.

There was also another thing that bothered him. This unpleasant thought kept coming back to his mind giving him sleepless nights. It was the thought of a prisoner he once held in captivity. Through the Force, Vitiate felt him and he knew he was looking for him. In all his existence, he had never felt fear but in his visions, that man and the purple light made him tremble with fear. He didn't understand the meanings of these peculiar manifestations, but he knew one thing, they were a bad omen and he wanted to avoid them at all cost.

Calling for Raptus, he waited for him to arrive. Within minutes he arrived.

Bowing his head he said.

"My Lord. How can I help?"

"Raptus, my faithful and trustworthy follower. I want you to scout out Dathomir and find King Zael."

"After I found him, what should I do with him, my Lord?" Raptus inquired.

"We don't know anything about him, yet." Vitiate replied. "Stay low but make sure to get all the information that I need to defeat him." Then he added. "I need to know how many troops, weapons he has and also what else is in his mind."

"As you wish my Lord." He replied with a bow.

After Raptus left, Vitiate walked into the control room and ordered the pilot to set course to Champala.

* * *

"He is coming here?" Vowrawn and Marr exclaimed simultaneously. "Are you out of your mind?" Vowrawn asked looking at Malgus and Satele.

"We have a plan." Satele said.

"What plan?" Marr asked.

"A plan that would bring back Revan to his old self." Satele replied. After explaining them about Revan and what he is trying to achieve, Marr turned to Malgus and said.

"It's only the four of us, and I don't think you want to put Satele in danger in her condition, do you?" Then he added. "How are we going to subdue him?"

"Don't worry about me." Satele said to Marr. "I'll stay out of the way."

"Then it's only the three of us?" Vowrawn asked puzzled. "Against Revan?"

"Not exactly." Malgus replied with a frown. "We have Adraas as well."

"Adraas?" Marr asked confused. "You want to trust that son of a bitch?"

"I feel the exact same way as you about him." Malgus replied. "But we need all the help we can get. And don't forget if Revan kills us all, he is good as dead."

"Malgus is right." Vowrawn said scratching his chin. "I don't trust him either, but I know he would do anything just to save his skin." Then he looked at Malgus and said. "He is your brother after all. I think it's time for you two to get acquainted properly."

Malgus was not happy to hear that word again, but he was right. It was time to step out of his comfort zone and have a talk with Adraas. Although he wasn't looking forward to doing that, it was a necessary evil.

That evening when his usual meal came, Adraas was surprised to see Malgus entering the room. After locking the door, he placed the tray on the table and then taking one of the chairs he sat down and looked at Adraas.

"What are you doing?" Adraas asked staring at Malgus.

"Do you feel like your old self again?" Malgus asked.

"You want to know if my powers had returned?" Adraas asked taking the other chair.

"Yes." Malgus replied looking at him sitting across the table.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said. "Slowly but surely it's coming back to me." Then he asked. "Why are you asking?"

"I never would have thought in a million years that one day I would ask something like this from you, but we need your help." Malgus replied folding his arms in front of his chest.

Pulling up one of his eyebrows Adraas asked.

"My help?" Reaching for his tray, he added. "Does that mean you are letting me out of this room?"

"For a time being, yes." Malgus replied with a bitter tone. Then his eyes landed on his hands noticing he was missing a few digits on his right hand.

Picking up the fork, Adraas started to eat.

With a mouth full of food, he asked. "So tell me Malgus, why do you need my help?"

"What happened to your hand?" Malgus inquired.

Scoffing, Adraas reached for the bread and then he said.

"It was Zallow."

"Zallow?" Malgus asked puzzled. "The Jedi?"

Stuffing the bread into his mouth, Adraas nodded his head and then started to chew.

"You fought him and you lost?" Malgus asked suppressing a smile.

Swallowing the food, Adraas took a sip of his water and then he said.

"I got over confident." Shaking his head he added. "It won't happen again. Next time I see his sorry ass, I'm going to kill him."

"I wasn't thrilled with him either." Malgus said frowning.

"What do you mean?" Adraas asked.

"He stayed at my house for a while, as a guest." Malgus replied. "Every time I looked at him, or heard his voice, for some reason I felt like I wanted to bash his head." With a bitter smile, he added. "There's something about him that just doesn't feel right."

"I tell you what it is." Adraas said. "He is an arrogant Jedi who thinks we owe him something." Running his hand through his hair he added. "Unfortunately he is untouchable. Having Vaylin and Arcann at his back made him impossible to reach."

"Not exactly." Malgus said with a sly grin. "You are holding something against Vaylin that could compromise her."

"I do." Adraas replied chewing his food. "But that is something I would never share with anyone." Pointing his fork toward Malgus he said. "It's my dirty little secret."

"Keep your secrets then." Malgus replied annoyed. "I came here to ask you to join us to defeat someone who is heading this way as we speak."

"Who?" Adraas asked.

A sly smile appeared on Malgus's face. Leaning closer, he looked into Adraas's suspicious eyes and then he said.

"None other than Revan himself. Are you ready for a challenge?"

From a surprising state, Adraas suddenly burst out in laughter. Slamming his palms on the table he said laughing.

"Revan the almighty is coming here?"

"Do you think it's funny?" Malgus asked looking at him wiping his face. "This is not a joke. But why am I wasting my time?" Malgus said getting up.

"Hold on." Adraas stopped him. "Wait. Sit down." He said gesturing for Malgus to take a seat. "Don't get all pissy on me...Malgus."

"Are you with us then?" He asked watching Adraas's smug face.

"Tell me about this plan of yours." Adraas said lifting the cup to his lips. He was curious to hear about what they all cooked up to trap one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

A few minutes later, after hearing the plan Adraas put down his fork and said.

"It's risky, but it worth it." Then he added. "Do you think he is going to fall for that?"

"I don't know." Malgus replied. "We'll see."

"I just hope Satele is going to be alright." Adraas said. "It would be a shame if she gets hurt or killed."

"Don't worry about her." Malgus replied in a firm tone. "She won't be harmed. I'll make sure of that."

He was about to get up and leave when Adraas said.

"Do you want to know about him?"

With a puzzled expression, Malgus looked at him and asked.

"Should I?"

"I don't know." Adraas replied. "Should you hear about the monster who fathered both of us?"

"Monster?" Malgus asked.

"You see Malgus." Adraas started to say. "While you were spoiled and treated like a prince, I was beaten and humiliated every time I opened my mouth. My father, our father." Emphasizing the word 'our'. "Was not the nicest man. After years of abuse, he beat my mother to death. After her death, I became his victim. Every time he marked my body I wanted to kill him. But you see, I was young and helpless, so I endured and endured until I was strong enough to finally kill him. And believe me." He said with glowing eyes. "When I had the chance to get my hands on him, I made sure he suffered for everything he had done to my mother and to me before he died."

Somehow Malgus wasn't surprised about this revelation knowing how Adraas was. But to think that it could have been him and his mother made Malgus bitter and angry. Growing up, he received nothing but love and respect. His mother and stepfather gave him a happy childhood that he was truly grateful for. To hear Adraas's story made him feel bad.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." Malgus said feeling slight compassion toward him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Adraas said with cynicism. Then he added. "I just wish that I had known about you. Together we could've been something Malgus, but that's all in the past now. We are nothing but enemies even though we should just embrace our heritage and share the woman we both love." Saying that a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Leave Satele out of this." Malgus growled.

Lifting his hands up, Adraas said. "Don't get upset. You and I know I don't have a chance with her. She loves you and carries your child, and that's all is to it."

"At least we can agree on that one." Malgus replied irritated. He hated the thought of him even speak of Satele's name.

Standing up, Adraas picked up the tray and said.

"Am I allowed to return this to the kitchen?"

"Yes." Malgus curtly replied. "But after that, you are coming back here."

"Oh, I see." Adraas said with a grin.

"After you." He said gesturing for Adraas to go ahead.

* * *

Days later Revan arrived at Korriban. The devastation of the planet by the hands of the enemy was noticeable as they approached the Valley of the Dark Lords. He had been here once, a long time ago with his old-time friend Malak. At that time, they were looking to find the Star Map to locate the Star Forge. However this time, he came for something else.

After landing the ship, he turned to the crew and said.

"I want you to stay on the ship. I'm going in alone."

"My Lord." One of the Revanites spoke up. "It's not wise to go alone. This could be a trap."

"Do you think I'm incompetent?" Revan asked staring at the man.

"No my Lord." The man replied lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Wait here." Revan said as he walked past the man.

Stepping off the ship, the late afternoon light blinded him for a second. Shielding the sun out of his eyes, he started to walk down the path. The dry sandy ground loudly crunched beneath his boots as he made his way toward the tomb. There was an unmistakable stench of death lingering in the air. Cautiously he scanned the area, however, there was no one around, only a few scattered tattered clothing blowing in the wind, swirling above the ground.

When he reached the tomb he stopped for a second.

"She is waiting for me." He murmured gazing into the darkness.

After stepping through the threshold, he ignited his weapon to light the way. Then he kept walking until he reached a pit full of bones.

Satele's pulse elevated hearing someone crossing the pit. His steps echoed through the walls of the tomb, making loud sounds as he approached her.

Facing the altar lit up with candles, Satele slowly breathed in and out as he stepped inside the room.

After deactivating his weapon, he spoke up.

"Bastila, my love." _His voice sounded like Revan's, and full of anguish,_ she thought, trying to control her breathing.

Facing away from him Satele swallowed and then said in a hushed tone. "Revan."

Revan's pulse quickened feeling mesmerized seeing her standing in front of him. At that moment nothing existed only he and her. Wearing a light yellow dress that showed up her curves, her dark hair was set in a bun exposing the back of her delicate neck. Not wanting to take his eyes off her, slowly, he approached her. As he reached out to touch her, suddenly he realized he made a dire mistake.

Out of the shadows came four Sith with weapons at hand.

Swiftly, Satele hunkered behind the safety of the altar. While she anxiously listened to the sounds of the fight that engulfed the room, silently she prayed they were strong enough to take on this challenge.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you are ready for a good fight between the five of them :D**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Adraas flew across the room and hit the wall like a sack of rocks. The painful impact knocked the air out of him for a few seconds. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt a surge of dark energy coursing through him healing his body. Then he looked at Vowrawn standing with arms wide open beside the altar. As his glowing crimson eyes found Adraas's, he nodded his head to continue on.

Quickly, Adraas sprung up and rushed at Revan again, who was engaged with Malgus and Marr in an insane lightsaber fight. In the bright red glow of the tomb, Malgus's face morphed into a grimace as he absorbed some of the agonizing energy coming from Revan.

While his right shoulder throbbed with excruciating pain, the left side of his face felt burning hot. Pushing the pain down, he kept slashing at Revan who just gained the upper hand against Marr. As Marr hit the ground, Revan was about to stab him through the chest, when Adraas rushed past Malgus and tackled Revan, rolling him to the ground. Then he repeatedly punched him, breaking Revan's lips open. A loud, animalistic growl left Revan as he shoved Adraas away and then jumping to his feet, he sent out a powerful surge of electrical pulse throughout the chamber causing spider webs like cracks on the walls and ceiling.

While the room shook showering them with pebbles of rocks and dust, a sudden fear engulfed Malgus. If they don't subdue Revan soon, _he might bring down the whole damn tomb on top of us,_ he anxiously thought.

 _He is strong with the Force;_ Marr thought disheartened getting onto his knees. He heard about Revan's powers, but to experience it at first hand was not something he wanted to feel. He would have never thought it was so difficult to fight one man. _One damned man,_ he thought with frustration and anger. "I'm getting too old for this." He murmured as he stood up and was ready to get back into the ring again.

Swiftly, Malgus sent a bolt of powerful Force lightning toward Revan. However, he was faster and after absorbing Malgus's powers, he sent the bright blue electrified tendrils right back at him causing Malgus to fell backward. As he collided with the altar, Malgus had just enough time to roll to his left as Revan's purple lightsaber came down on the altar slicing into the stone with ease.

Satele had no idea what was going on the other side of her hiding place. She wanted to take a peek, but she feared what she might see. Cradling her belly, she prayed to the Gods to keep Malgus alive. She didn't want to think about losing him. Then another electrical surge rushed through the room, brightening up the walls with a bright white light followed by the very familiar sounds of lightsabers and also painful shouting from Adraas and Marr. A few times she wanted to reach out to Revan hoping to stop him, but she didn't dare to try. She feared if she did that, it might lead her down on the dark path just like on the day when she defeated the Emperor. _No,_ she thought, shaking her head, I can't.

Breathing heavily, and while large beads of sweat ran down his forehead and back, Vowrawn concentrated again on healing his fellow Sith. It took him a tremendous effort to stay upright while the fight continued on. Revan indeed proved to be a fearsome warrior and Vowrawn was never a man who underestimated his opponents. _We just need to find the right opportunity to catch him off guard,_ he thought desperately watching them fighting against the madman.

Revan's fury swept through the stone-walled room like a hurricane. _How dare them to trick me like this?_ He thought furiously, sending Malgus and Adraas flying across the room again.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you all!" He shouted. Then with a vicious grin, he added. "And once I'm done with you, I'm going to kill her, slowly and painfully."

"NOOOOO!" Malgus roared. His eyes like burning coal penetrated into Revan's as he approached him. Pointing his weapon toward Revan, Malgus yelled.

"If you touch her, I'm going to gut you. Do you understand?"

A small, evil chuckle left Revan's mouth as he said.

"Big words from a big guy like you will not scare me." Then he spat at them. "Nothing scares me! You pathetic losers would never be able to kill me."

"No." Vowrawn said, watching as Marr slowly and carefully approached Revan. "We don't want to kill you."

A sudden frown appeared on Revan's face.

"Then why are you doing this?" He asked confused looking at Vowrawn.

"You know the woman you are about to kill as you said slowly and painfully?" Vowrawn said. "She is your descendant Revan. She is a blood relative to you, and the child inside her is your future."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Revan looked at him and said.

"No, you are lying. I don't have a family. The only thing I have is my vengeance, and you are in my way."

"But your wife Bastila had a child, don't you remember?" Vowrawn said trying to buy some time.

"No." Revan shook his head. "She is dead." Staring in front of him, he whispered. "So is the child."

"You are wrong Revan." Vowrawn said.

"No." Revan replied with anger. "You are all wrong and now you will die!"

"Not today." Marr growled as he grabbed Revan and pushed the syringe into his neck.

A sudden surprise showed on Revan's face as the drug swiftly coursed through his body. Instantly he felt lightheaded and disoriented. Shoving Marr away, he staggered toward Vowrawn tying to cut him down.

"What have you done to me?" He slurred while his fiery eyes locked onto his.

"Nothing but to trick you again." Vowrawn replied with a sly grin.

Slashing around like a drunken fool, Revan shook his head trying to overcome the effects of the drug. However, as much as he tried, the drug proved to be much stronger than him, rendering him to his knees.

"What….is… this?" He mumbled staring at his trembling hands. Then he looked up when the ghostly image of himself appeared in the room and approached him.

"No….no….no." He cried seeing the apparition. "No. It….can be."

"Don't you see?" Revan's ghost said looking at the broken man in front of him. "This cannot go on any longer."

"I cast you out." Revan replied. With glossy eyes, he looked at him and said. "You are nothing but weakness."

Squatting down in front of him, the spirit of Revan looked into his eyes and said.

"I am you and you are me. We are one. It's time to become whole again."

Saying that he placed his hand on Revan's slumped shoulders.

Blinding brightness enveloped the cave as the spirit merged with Revan's body. Then he collapsed to the floor.

"What's going on?" Adraas asked confused. "Did it work?"

Kneeling down beside him, Malgus placed his finger on Revan's throat.

"He is alive."

"How do we know if it worked or not?" Marr asked with a frown folding his arms in front of his chest.

"We have to restrain him." Vowrawn suggested as he stepped closer. "Once he is awakened, we'll find out."

"Good idea." Marr replied. Then he added. "I rather not fight him again."

"Well said." Malgus replied looking at Revan's face. It was strange to see him in a flesh. _He looks peaceful now,_ Malgus thought. Then his attention turned toward the altar and saw Adraas helping Satele up.

"Don't touch me." She growled annoyed pulling her hand out of his.

"Alright." Adraas replied pulling his hand back. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"As you see I am okay." Satele snapped back. She hoped he would not survive the fight, however, he was still here making her disappointed.

Standing up, Malgus swiftly approached her and then embraced her, while Adraas looked away, frustrated.

"What happened to your face?" She asked with worry looking at the raw, burned flesh.

"My face?" Malgus inquired.

As she lightly ran her hand over the side of his face, Malgus slightly shuddered from the pain. He had no idea what happened to his face, but from the way Satele looked at him, it didn't look good at all. With a concerned expression, she asked.

"Revan did this to you?"

"He is strong, much stronger than anyone I had ever fought." Malgus replied wincing. "But he is subdued now. We just have to wait until he wakes up."

Looking past him, her eyes landed on Revan's unconscious body hoping that their plan worked.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing Revan noticed was the restraints cutting into his body. Then as his vision cleared, he saw Malgus, Marr and Vowrawn standing above him weapons at hands.

"It's me." Revan said looking at Malgus. "I'm finally whole again."

"How do we know it's you?" Marr asked eyeing Revan suspiciously.

"When you and Satele were in cryostasis I helped you through the rough times, do you remember?" Revan said looking at Malgus skeptical expression. "The knowledge that I had given you made you a better man today."

Nodding his head Malgus replied.

"Yes, I remember."

Looking at his restraints, Revan said.

"Would you mind letting me out of this please?" Then with a mischievous grin, he added. "This feels like you are about to roast me over a pit."

"Can we trust him?" Marr asked looking at Malgus.

"Yes, we can." Malgus replied. Then he started removing the restraints.

"Satele is going to be very happy to see you, you know that right?" Malgus said throwing the ropes onto the floor.

Sitting up, Revan rubbed the side of his arms and then he heard Marr's voice.

"Where did you find that outfit?" With a sly grin, Marr added. "I thought I threw that one out a long time ago."

For a few seconds, Revan looked at Marr with a puzzled expression. Then looking down on himself he patted his chest and then he asked.

"I'm wearing one of your outfits?"

"That's alright." Marr said smiling behind his mask. "I won't be able to fit into it anymore."

"Oh, that's a relief." Revan replied. "I thought you were going to make me take it off." With a sly grin, he added. "After getting out of these ropes I wasn't looking forward to stripping for you. You don't want to see that, do you?"

Shaking his head Vowrawn said.

"I think we are better off without seeing you in a nude." Then he added. "Can you use your powers?"

"Hmmm….good question." Revan replied as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed.

"I can feel something, but it's very faint. Like a low burning candle." He said looking at the three Sith. Then suddenly he lifted his right arm up and aimed at Vowrawn.

As the three of them were ready to jump him, Revan shrugged his shoulders and said with an innocent smile.

"I'm at your mercy."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Vowrawn said with a nervous smile.

"I think I'm going to like your sense of humor."

Then Revan's attention turned to Malgus. The shallow gashes on the left side of his face looked raw and swollen giving him a slightly gruesome look.

"I'm sorry about your face." Revan apologized. "I hope Satele is not mad at me."

"That's alright." Malgus said with a sly grin. "I was never a pretty boy."

"I know she loves you no matter what." Revan replied. "May I see her?"

"Yes of course." Magus replied.

A few minutes later Malgus came back with Satele. As her eyes found Revan's a sudden smile appeared on her face. Under Malgus's watchful eyes, Revan slowly stood up and approached her.

"You look wonderful." He said measuring her up. "May I?" He asked lifting his arms up to the side.

"Yes, you may." She replied and then she embraced him.

 _It felt extremely good to hug him in a flesh,_ Satele thought with a smile. Taking a few shaky breaths, she said in a whisper.

"It's so good to see you again."

Lightly squeezing her, he replied.

"I'm glad to see you too. I know from now on everything is going to be alright."

"Why are you so certain?" Malgus asked looking at them.

Letting Satele go, Revan looked at him and said.

"I have the key to win this war." Then a sudden frown appeared on his face and then he asked. "How long I was out? What happened to the Revanites?"

"They are in the kitchen having dinner." Satele swiftly reassured him.

"We knew them from Dromund Kaas." Malgus said with a saddened tone thinking about his home hoping to see it again.

"I'm glad they didn't cause any trouble." Revan replied. "I know they were following him, but now that I'm here, I will lead them."

"They are loyal to you no matter what." Satele said with a smile. "And also loyal to me as well."

Gazing into her eyes, Revan said. "Of course they are." Then he added. "You have the same fire in your eyes just like Bastila, did you know that?"

"I didn't know." Satele coyly replied. "Unfortunately I never had the chance of meeting her."

Gently caressing her face he said.

"She was just as beautiful as you, my love." With a sorrowful tone, he added. "I miss her terribly."

Wrapping her hand around his, she said in a hushed tone.

"I never knew my father, but if I did I would have hoped for someone like you."

Malgus silently watched them and felt a mixture of emotions sweeping through him. This moment felt amazingly heartwarming nearly bringing tears to his eyes.

"We are family Satele." Revan said as he gently touched her belly. Then he added. "And this child is our future."

That evening after Revan made his speech in the kitchen, everyone retired for the night. The following days they were busy fixing the Star Map that would lead them to the enemy.

While some of the Revanites with the help of Malgus and Adraas worked on the machine, standing beside Satele, Revan said.

"I cannot ignore the fact that both of these men are deeply in love with you."

"Only one of them." Satele replied. "Adraas motives are not associated with love."

"Love has many forms." Revan replied. "But his obsession with you is troubling."

Gazing at the ground Satele said. "He is someone I would love to erase not just from my life, but from my memories as well."

"But he is also your family Satele." Revan said.

With an upset tone, she replied. "No, he is not and never will be."

Taking a deep breath Revan said.

"I'm going to take him with me."

"You are?" Satele asked. "To where?"

"Once we find their location, we would need more soldiers." Revan replied. "I already talked with Vowrawn and we agreed that the best place to recruit others would be Csilla and Zakuul. He hopes that Arcann and Lord Scourge with the Chiss army are able to help."

"You can't take him to Zakuul." Satele protested. "If Vaylin is there, he would use her against you and everyone else. He is not to be trusted."

"If he tries to use her against me or anyone else, I would take care of him myself." Revan replied with a serious expression. "I've seen him looking at you and I can feel he is desperate to have you. However, I think it's best for everyone if he comes with me. He is a great fighter and we need all able-bodied soldiers we can get." Placing his hand on her shoulder he added. "He is a troubled person and needs the right guidance."

"And you think you would be able to guide him?" Satele worriedly asked.

"I can always try." Revan replied with a thin smile.

* * *

"Give me that wrench." Malgus said as he pointed toward the tool.

Picking up the wrench Adraas squatted down beside Malgus and handed it to him. While he watched him fixing the bottom part of the machine, he asked.

"Who taught you to do this?"

"My father." Malgus replied and then he said. "Put your finger there and hold it in place."

"Just make sure I don't lose it." Adraas said with mischief placing his finger on the machine. "I would like to keep all eight of them if possible." He added with a grin.

"Don't worry." Malgus said as he pulled the wrench tighter around the bolt. "You can keep your fingers to yourself."

"Oh, do I hear slight anger in the tone of your voice?" Adraas asked with a sly smile.

Looking into his eyes, Malgus said in a serious tone.

"If you say another word I'm going to smack this wrench right between your eyes. That would definitely ruin your looks with the ladies."

"Then I better stay quiet." Adraas replied with a smirk.

Malgus wanted to say something again, but instead, he kept it for himself and kept on working. The last thing he wanted was for Adraas to piss him off.

"It's done." Malgus said with a satisfied grin putting the tools down. Then he turned to one of the Revanites and said. "Let Lord Marr and Vowrawn know that we are ready to use it."

"As you wish my Lord." The man replied and then he left.

Running his hand through his hair, Adraas curiously looked at Revan and Satele. He had a feeling they were talking about more than just how to win this war. In the last few days, while they were repairing the Star Map, they kept him under close watch. He didn't have the chance to get back to his apartment, which made him angry and frustrated. However, now that plan went sour when Revan and his followers showed up. He wouldn't dare challenge Revan again. It was better to stay low _until the right time comes,_ he thought.

Stepping closer, Revan ran his hand over the cold metal. His thoughts took him back hundreds of years ago in this place when he and Malak arrived here. _How everything was so different back then,_ he thought, measuring up the Star Map that now looked good as new.

After Marr and Vowrawn arrived, Revan pulled out the necklace from his pocket and then placed the medallion in its designated spot on the side of the machine.

A loud click was heard as the machine came to life. Then a bright green glow enveloped the inside of the tomb and everyone's faces when the holographic image of the galaxy expanded above the machine. Within the glowing map, several planets were blinking rapidly, showing the path of the Rakatan's army throughout the galaxy.

"Do you see this path?" Revan asked pointing toward the blinking lights.

"Yes." Vowrawn replied gazing at the holographic image.

"This path shows the Rakatans route of destruction. But if you look over here, they all lead back to this one specific location." Saying that he pointed toward a small planet not far from them.

"Dathomir?" Marr asked puzzled. "Why Dathomir? What's in there?"

Turning to Marr Revan said.

"I believe this is where we are going to find them."

"I think you might be right." Vowrawn said fidgeting with his tendrils. "The ancient Kwa's originated from Dathomir. It would make sense the Rakatans using that planet for themselves."

"Dathomir is not far from here." Malgus said. "We can gather more soldiers and take them out. We'll strike quick and merciless. They won't stand a chance."

"I wish it was that easy." Revan said. "Don't forget we have to be smart about this if we want to win."

"What do you suggest?" Marr inquired.

"The best tactic would be to scout out Dathomir." Revan replied. "Instead of blindingly attacking them, we need to find out their motives and their plans. Once we have this information, then we can get on with our plans to end them for good."

"Who are you going to send?" Malgus asked.

"I'll go." One of the Revanites spoke up.

"Count me in as well." Another said.

"Have you spied on anyone before?" Vowrawn asked looking at the man and the woman.

"I have." The woman replied.

"What about you?" Vowrawn asked the man.

"I have never spied on anyone, but I would be glad about taking this task." He replied.

"Very well." Vowrawn said. "Leave as soon as possible and report back to us. May the Force be with you."

After they left, Revan asked.

"Do you have a ship to spare?"

"We found one that is still operational." Marr replied. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm going to take that ship and leave to Csilla." Revan replied.

"Should we come with you?" Satele asked.

"Korriban is the perfect place to stay for you right now." Revan replied. "Its close proximity to Dathomir is what we need when we are ready to strike. I have a feeling the enemy won't be back anytime soon. You should be safe here for now. After sacking the planets they didn't bother securing them. I wonder what was their true motive."

"What about us my Lord?" One of the Revanites asked.

"You are coming with me." Revan replied and then turning to Adraas he said. "And you as well."

"Me?" Adraas pointed to his chest confused. "Why me?"

As his gaze penetrated into Adraas's Revan said.

"If you don't mind I would like to keep you close."

Adraas wanted to protest, but the way he looked at him, he didn't dare to do that. His penetrating stare gave him a fluttery feeling inside his stomach.

Reluctantly, he nodded his head and said.

"As you wish….my Lord."

That evening when they were ready to leave, Revan approached Satele and Malgus and said.

"I promise, I won't be long." Touching her belly and with a smile he said. "I want to be back before the little one is born."

"You have about a month or so." Satele replied. "You better hurry up."

Embracing her, Revan said.

"I will."

Then he shook hands with Malgus and said.

"Take care and keep her safe."

"You know I will." He replied.

"See you soon." Revan said and then he walked away and headed for the ship.

"I guess its goodbye then." Adraas said with an extended arm standing in front of Malgus.

"Goodbye Adraas." Malgus said and then reluctantly he shook hands with him.

With a sly grin, Adraas said. "We'll see each other again….little brother."

A flicker of annoyance was shown on Malgus's face making Adraas smile on the inside.

Then his attention turned to Satele and as he extended his hand toward her, he said.

"I hope one day you'll forgive me."

"And I hope I will never have to see you again." Satele replied with a cold tone.

"No handshake then?" Adraas said feigning hurt, however on the inside he felt truly disappointed. Not just on the fact that his plans were disrupted by Vitiate and also Revan, but now he had to leave, which was not for his liking. Then he thought about pushing it further and ask for a kiss, but in the last second, he changed his mind. The look she gave him was just like the one she gave him so long ago on the Lindworm, cold and chilling.

As the ship disappeared in the sky, Satele turned to Malgus and asked.

"Do you think Revan would end up killing him?"

"I hope not." Malgus replied with a sly grin. "If anyone is ending up killing him it's going to be me."

With a wicked smile, she looked at him and said.

"I would love to see that."

"You might." Malgus replied with a mischievous grin, but somewhere deep inside he wasn't sure if this is what he really wanted.

* * *

"No, no no." Arcann frantically murmured watching his brother's dead body lying on the cold floor of the throne room. "Please wake up…. Thexan wake up." He shook his twin violently. "Don't leave me!" He shouted." Please, Thexan STAY!"

As a single tear fell down his face he heard his father's evil chuckle echoing through the room.

Quickly, Arcann looked around but couldn't see anyone. Tightly hugging Thexan's body, Arcann's face morphed into a vicious grin thinking about his father and what he had made him do. This memory that felt extremely real was too bitter to swallow.

"Why?" He cried looking toward the high ceiling. "WHYYYYYY!"

Then he heard the voice again.

"Pain and suffering is the path you need to follow."

"SHUT UP!" Arcann roared. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"I will always be with you." The voice tauntingly said. "I am part of you."

Breathing hard and fast, Arcann hugged his brother tighter until his knuckles turned milky white. "Please forgive me." He whispered. "I never meant this to happen…I love you."

Then the evil laugh enveloped the room again making Arcann jump to his feet.

As he ignited his weapon, he spun around and shouted with an infuriated face.

"Show yourself, COWARD!"

"As you wish." The voice chuckled.

Thexan's fingers slightly trembled as his body like a puppet slowly came alive. Then he sat up and with an empty stare he looked at Arcann's astonished face. Then an evil grin appeared on his handsome face making Arcann step back.

Shaking his head, Arcann said in disbelief.

"Please don't."

"Hello, brother." Thexan said with a guttural voice. "Did you miss me?"

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Arcann shouted looking all around. "STOP IT NOW!"

"He will never stop." Thexan said as he stood up and ignited his weapon. "You should have known this by now…Arcann." With an evil grin, he added. "Fight me, brother."

Then he rushed at Arcann with a furious expression ready to kill him.

As their weapons collided, Arcann begged his brother while he held back his vicious attacks.

"Please Thexan STOP! Put down your weapon."

"Not until you're dead." Thexan replied through gritted teeth. After a few minutes of fighting what felt like hours, Arcann suddenly let down his guard and said.

"So be it."

Shearing, hot pain shot through him as Thexan's lightsaber penetrated his chest, impaling him.

A silent 'O' formed on Arcann's face looking into his brother's eyes. However, those eyes were not Thexan's but his father's staring back at him with a vengeance. Then a vicious smile appeared on Thexan's face as he said.

"I will leave you here to suffer, while I'll go and visit your precious little girlfriend." Saying that he swiftly deactivated his weapon, causing Arcann to collapse to the floor.

Cradling his stomach, Arcann watched as his brother turned away from him and started to walk toward the door. Desperately clutching the air in front of him, Arcann tried to stop him.

"Lana." He whispered as darkness started to take over. "Lana." Then he hit the floor welcoming the comfort of darkness. A few seconds later Lana's horrified scream echoed through the chamber sweeping over Arcann's unconscious body.

"PLEASE!" Lana screamed while her parents were burning in front of her eyes. "ENOUGH!" She begged as large tears ran down her face. "STOP THIS!" The smell of their charred flesh brought extreme nausea to her. Gagging, she tried to turn her head away, but Thexan firmly held her in place making sure she watched every second of their tragic death.

"Watch." He growled into her ear. "Do not close your eyes or I will rip them out."

While Lana was forced to witness her parent's death over and over again, Vitiate silently watched, as her body shook and trembled in the machine while her eyes rapidly moved behind closed eyelids. Then his attention turned to the unconscious Arcann also strapped into a machine. Walking closer to his son, he placed his hand on his chest and then he said.

"Wake up."

Arcann's terrified expression amused Vitiate as he stared at him in disbelief.

A small chuckle left Vitiate's mouth thinking about how sweet it is going to be once he breaks him.

* * *

 _Feels good,_ she thought with a smile, as Malgus lips teased hers and then he slid his hand down her neck and cupped one of her breasts. Gently, he started kneading her breast and then in a low voice he said.

"It feels full." With a mischievous smile, he added. "I like it."

"I know you do." Satele replied swatting his hand away. "Stop that." She said laughing. "I'm getting too big for that."

Pushing himself up on his elbow, Malgus looked at her rounded belly and then he said while caressing it.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful." She replied. Then she added. "I feel like I swallowed a huge balloon full of water."

Planting a kiss and then placing his ear on top of her stomach, he asked.

"Do you think the baby can hear us?"

"I think so." Satele replied. "I felt the baby move several times today. He or she is very active."

"Oh wait." He said with a surprised expression. "I felt something."

"I felt that too." She said with a smile feeling a big kick from the inside. Then her smile suddenly disappeared as a gush of warm water rushed out of her, instantly wetting the sheets.

"Is that?" Malgus asked puzzled looking from the drenched sheets to her astonished face.

Swallowing hard, she pulled her nightgown over her belly. Spreading her legs apart, they both stared at her private place with an anxious expression.

"I thought we had a little bit more time." Malgus said confused.

With frightened eyes, she looked into his and said.

"Me too."

Quickly, Malgus jumped out of bed and after putting his pants on, with a nervous smile he said to the stunned Satele.

"Stay here. I'll go get Marr."

A few minutes later Malgus accompanied by Marr arrived at their bedchamber.

"Where is Satele?" Marr asked looking around. Then his eyes landed on the drenched sheets and then they heard the shower turn on.

"Satele." Malgus called for her standing at the door of the refresher. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to wash it off." Satele anxiously said scrubbing her legs and belly. The thought of giving birth tonight made her feel lightheaded. She knew this was coming. She tried to be prepared as much as she could, but now when it was time, she wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

"Satele." She heard Marr's calm voice through the shower door. "You don't need to take a shower." Then he added. "Childbirth comes with its hmmm, unpleasant messes."

Looking at Marr, Malgus asked.

"How do you know that?"

"Gilina helped many women give birth. She used to tell me stories." Marr replied and then he asked. "Why do you even need me when you have helped so many animals in need before?"

"This is different." Malgus said nervously thinking about he might accidentally hurt the baby. "Please Marr." He begged. "I need your help."

Nodding his head, Marr said with a wicked grin.

"Alright, I'll do it but only if Vowrawn is going to be my assistant."

"You're joking right?" Malgus asked laughing. "You know how he is around blood and other unpleasant things." Malgus said.

"That is why I need him, my friend." Marr replied with a grin. "Now go and get him, we have a baby to deliver tonight."

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **It's baby time! In the next chapter, we'll see how Vowrawn is going to handle the birth of Satele's child. :D**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Oh Maker." Satele growled as another wave of pain ripped through her tired and aching body. "I can't take this anymore." She cried turning her head toward Malgus.

Sitting behind her, he whispered into her ear.

"You are so strong my love. Much stronger than I have ever been. You can do this."

"Ahhhhhh." She moaned as the pain got stronger. "I feel like my body is being ripped in half." She panted while her hands held Malgus's in a death grip.

"Satele." Marr said taking his place between her thighs that were uncontrollably shaking. "I'm going to check if you are dilated. Is that alright if I put my hand in there?" He asked anxiously looking at Satele's sweat-drenched face.

Nodding her head, she said through gritted teeth.

"Do whatever it takes to get this child out of me."

Then Marr's eyes met Malgus's. Nodding in agreement, Malgus said. "Thank you, Marr."

"Vowrawn." Marr said turning to the astonished and sickly looking Sith. "I want you to get me some hot water and plenty of towels."

When Vowrawn didn't reply or moved, Marr added in a louder voice.

"If you don't move I swear I'm going to throw you out the window.

Within minutes, Vowrawn collected as many towels as he could with a large bowl of hot water. Then he placed everything beside Marr's legs.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked hoping to be sent away again. He hated seeing Satele in such condition. He was not looking forward to witnessing childbirth. Every time she cried out he felt like fleeing the room. The smell of blood or any human or non-human secretions always made him cringe. He had never seen childbirth before, but he knew it was not a pleasant sight.

"Yes." Marr replied enjoying Vowrawn's apprehensiveness. Pointing to the left side of the bed he said. "I want you to sit down there and have a wet towel ready." With a mischievous grin, he added. "It's going to get messy, so you better roll up your sleeves."

Swallowing hard, Vowrawn looked at Marr and then reluctantly he picked up one of the towels and dipped it into the water. After wringing it out, he sat down on the bed and watched as Marr lifted Satele's nightgown and pulled it over her swollen belly.

The view of her private parts made him want to look away in shame. Quickly, he tore his gaze away and looked at the towel in his hands.

As he slipped his hand inside her, Marr said.

"Not quite there. You still have a little more to go."

"What do you mean?" Satele asked with a growl. "How far?"

Pulling away, he motioned Vowrawn to give him a towel to wipe his hand and then he said.

"Not long now. I felt the baby's head. But you are not ready to push yet."

"Ahhhhh." She cried out as another painful sensation enveloped her. "Please." She begged. "Do something. I can't take this anymore."

Satele's legs felt like jelly and every time her belly tightened up, she tried to keep the agonizing pain at bay. She had no idea how painful childbirth was, and now when she was in the midst of it, she wished she stayed a virgin.

"There is nothing I can do." Marr replied calmly. "You have to allow your body to adjust to accommodate the baby through your birth canal. We have to wait." Saying that he pulled down her nightgown covering her up.

This was the last thing Satele wanted to hear.

She wished to smash her fist into Marr and not just him but Malgus as well for putting her into a situation like this. However, she was already in labor and they were just trying to help. Embarrassed or not she needed them.

While Malgus tried to comfort Satele as much as he could, Marr pulled Vowrawn aside and said in a low voice.

"If everything goes alright tonight, I promise you I would never ask of you anything like this ever again."

"What if it goes the other way?" Vowrawn asked anxiously.

"Then I guess it was nice knowing you." Marr replied with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Vowrawn inquired.

"It means that either Satele would kill us in a fit of rage, or her great-great-great-grandfather would finish us when he comes back ." Marr said smacking Vowrawn on the back.

"Then we better get this right." Vowrawn mumbled. He didn't wish to die, at least not until he sees Sidonie and holds her in his arms again.

While Satele's anguish cries enveloped the room and feeling her body trembling every time she had a contraction made Malgus feel useless and agitated. He wanted to help to ease her pain, but he knew she had to endure this on her own. The anxiety was driving him crazy. Malgus hoped the baby and Satele would be fine. If anything happens to them _I don't know what I would do_ , he thought disheartened.

Hours later that felt like an eternity, while Malgus's hands were getting numb from Satele's tight grip, Marr sat down in front of Satele and after checking her, he said with a smile.

"It's time for you to push this baby out."

Then he looked at Vowrawn and said.

"Get me more hot water and keep the towels ready."

"Alright." Vowrawn replied anxiously. Then he rushed toward the refresher to get more water.

Ten minutes later while Satele pushed as hard as she could, Vowrawn watched with apprehension, as blood and other body fluids were soiling the sheets beneath her buttocks, turning the bed into a bloodbath.

 _Oh, Maker, I can't take this anymore;_ he thought, feeling queasy as he kept changing the towels.

"Push." Marr insisted as Satele let out another painful cry. Sitting behind her, Malgus anxiously watched as her legs shook from the strenuous effort to push the child out of her body.

"I can see the top of the head now." Marr said. Then he added. "The baby has dark hair."

"Aghhhhhh!" She screamed as the baby's head stretched her to the point that she wanted to run away from the pain and her body. The burning sensation was so unbearable she thought she was going to pass out. Then feeling momentary relief, she heard Marr's voice again.

"The head is out. Two push and it's all over Satele." He assured.

Gathering her strength, she pushed again and felt the baby gradually slipping out of her. Then when she pushed one last time, Marr picked up the child and proudly said to Malgus.

"You have a son. Congratulations!" Then he said to Vowrawn. "Give me your knife."

After handing him the knife, Marr quickly cut the umbilical cord and then patted the newborn's back a few times. A loud cry left the infant's mouth as he took his first breath. Malgus felt overjoyed as tears started to run down his face looking at his son in the hands of Marr. Kissing the top of Satele's head, he let out a wide smile and then he said.

"He looks beautiful."

"And big." She said between sobs. "I can't believe he is here." She added as she wiped her face. Turning her face toward Malgus, he pressed his lips to hers and then he said.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you."

While Malgus and Satele shared a tender moment, Marr and Vowrawn placed the placenta in a bowl and then cleaned and wrapped the baby into a towel. Then Marr stepped closer and handed the child to Satele.

"He looks like you." He said smiling.

"Thank you for your help." Satele said to Marr gazing at her baby. At that moment all the pain and suffering he had put her through felt insignificant. She felt so happy she wanted to jump with joy if she could.

"We need to clean up." Marr said pointing to the blood-drenched sheets.

While Malgus picked her up with the baby, Vowrawn and Marr pulled off the sheets and replace them with fresh ones.

After putting Satele down on the bed, Malgus sat beside her admiring the child. Taking the baby from her, he said gazing at his son's face.

"He is just perfect."

"What's his name?" Marr asked feeling happy with a pang of jealousy looking at Malgus's beaming expression. A long time ago, when he was young as Malgus, he wanted to have children with Gilina, _but it never happened_ , he thought with sadness.

"His name is Drade." Malgus said proudly.

"Strong name for a strong boy." Vowrawn said with a smile. "Congratulations." He added. "The first child in a thousand years to be born on Korriban. A new generation that is going to change everything."

"Indeed." Marr said with a thin smile. "He is a perfect mixture of both of you. He'll be someone people would remember even hundreds of years from now."

"You think so?" Malgus asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

Nodding, Marr replied with slight mischief.

"My intuitions are keen as my vision." Tapping his finger beside his right eye he added. "I'm might be old but my eyes never betrayed me."

Then the baby started to cry.

"I think he might be hungry." Malgus said handing the child back to Satele.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Marr said, and then he and Vowrawn left the room.

As soon as she placed the baby on her breast, he immediately latched onto her. While his little hands curled up in fists, his hungry mouth suckled on her nipple. It was an odd sensation but Satele welcomed it with delight.

"He's got my hair color." Malgus said with a smile.

"And your nose and ears." She said admiring the child. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she said. "He has my eyes."

"And your mouth." Malgus said with a mischievous grin. "I hope he'll use it wisely."

Frowning she looked at him and said.

"I'll get you for that later."

"Oh, I can't wait." He said with a sly grin.

A half an hour later, while Satele rested, Malgus picked up the sleeping child and stepped out of the room.

The early morning light brightly shone through the kitchen windows as he walked in with the baby in his arms.

"Are you hungry?" Vowrawn asked as he refilled his cup at the sink.

"No, I'm not hungry." Malgus replied and then he took a seat at the counter.

"What's wrong?" Marr asked looking at Malgus's worried face.

"Now that he is here I feel happy but also worried as well." Malgus replied. "He is so little and innocent. All I want for him to have a great life, just like I did."

"And you worry that something would happen to him?" Marr inquired.

"We are at war and I have no idea how am I going to keep him safe." Malgus said with apprehension. Then taking a deep breath he added. "When we are ready to go, I need someone to watch over him."

"What about Satele?" Vowrawn asked confused. "She is not staying behind?"

"You should know her by now." Malgus said. "She is not just stubborn but she also wants to keep Drade safe. I tried to tell her that she needs to stay with him while I'm at war, but she didn't want to hear that."

"She is, after all, a Jedi and now a mother." Marr said looking at the baby's face. "I understand that she would want to keep him safe and away from the enemy."

"And who is going to watch him?" Vowrawn asked with anticipation. He hoped it wasn't him.

* * *

"Vaylin!" Zallow shouted. "Please come down here."

"Give me a second." Vaylin yelled back.

Carefully she climbed down from the rubble. When she got closer, Zallow picked her up and as he put her on the ground, he said.

"I don't know what got into you but you are one crazy woman, do you know that?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him and then she said.

"That is why you love me, right?"

A smile appeared on Zallow's face and then he said.

"I love you no matter what. Remember that."

"You are so sweet." Vaylin cooed and then pulling his face closer she smashed her lips to his. While the happy couple passionately kissed, not far from them standing in the shadows, Aryn intently watched them. Then she tossed the piece of brick down and deftly spinning around, she walked away.

As she rounded the corner, in the far distance she noticed several ships landing. First, she thought it was the enemy, but then she recognized they were Chiss ships. _Finally they here_ , she thought as she headed toward them. They've been waiting on them and Lord Scourge for a few days now, and now they finally arrived. Aryn was not happy to team up with Scourge or his army, but they had no choice in that matter now. Zallow was insisting on fighting back and Aryn didn't want to look weak or oppose him in any way. Although he had changed, she still respected him. Secretly she wished for Vaylin to disappear but she knew it was not going to happen anytime soon.

When she got to the ships, Senya and others were already at the landing pad greeting the newcomers.

"Welcome Lord Scourge." Senya said shaking hands with the tall Sith.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Scourge replied. Then he turned to Lyrna and said.

"My wife Lyrna."

"Nice to meet you Lyrna." Senya said with a smile shaking hands with her.

"My pleasure." Lyrna replied smiling. "I'm glad I had the chance to meet with the Empress."

"I am no Empress." Senya said shaking her head. "I'm just a humble person soon to be a grandmother." Then with a sorrowful tone, she added. "My son, Arcann is the Emperor, however, he is not here at the moment."

"Where is he?" Scourge asked with a concerned face.

Shaking her head, Senya said.

"I don't know. But I hope he is alive and well and soon he'd return to where he belongs."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Scourge replied.

"Congratulations to your grandchild." Lyrna said hoping to cheer up the moment. "Children are a blessing and our future."

"Indeed." Senya replied. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Oh, a girl?" Lyrna asked. "That's even better. I love little girls."

Then Senya looked behind her and after assessing the other ships she said.

"I see you brought a formidable army with you. Let's hope we can add some more to it soon."

"How many men do you have?" Scourge asked.

"We have plenty of civilians that are ready to fight and also some Zakuulan Knights and of course a few Jedi."

"Jedi?" Scourge asked. "From where?"

"From Tython." Aryn's voice was heard behind Senya.

"And who are you?" Scourge inquired looking at the brunette woman.

"My name is Aryn Leneer." She said measuring up the Sith. "And who are you?" She asked.

"You can call me Lord Scourge." Scourge replied. For some reason, he didn't like her attitude, but he didn't come here to appease a cocky Jedi. He came because this was the right decision and he had enough of hiding from the Rakatans. _And soon Revan is going to be here,_ he thought. While they were still on Csilla, he received a message from Revan. He was already on his way with the Revanites and Adraas. Knowing Adraas's reputation, Scourge was not looking forward to meeting him. However, he was very much looking forward to meeting Revan. If someone was going to lead them, _he was the one,_ he thought. Then they gathered everyone and walked away from the ships toward the city ready to be greeted by the rest of the Zakuulans.

* * *

"Tell me Adraas, what is your purpose in life?" Revan asked looking at Adraas sitting across from him, while their ship cut through space heading toward Zakuul.

"My purpose?" Adraas asked pointing to his chest. With a sly grin, he added. "I want to rule the world."

"That's a bold statement." Revan said. Lifting the cup to his face, he swallowed the sweet liquid and then, putting the cup down he said. "You might never rule the world, but you can always let go of the past and start anew."

"You don't know anything about me." Adraas replied annoyed. "You have no idea what I've done or where I've been."

"Enlighten me then." Revan said lifting up his arms to the side.

For a few seconds, Adraas stared at Revan not wanting to say anything. It was plenty enough telling Malgus about his past. He didn't want anyone else prying into it. Only painful memories were to be remembered. It was best to leave it alone.

"I don't want to talk about my past." Adraas said leaning back in his chair.

"Alright." Revan said folding his arms in front of his chest. "Then let's talk about your future."

With a suspicious glare, he looked at Revan and asked.

"What is that you want from me?"

"I don't know what I want from you yet." Revan replied. "I can sense you have tremendously suffered in the past. However, if you follow me and learn the ways of the Force as it should be, I can guarantee you your future will be much brighter."

"You want me to become one of your Revanites?" Adraas inquired.

"Is that a problem?" He asked gazing into Adraas's eyes.

"What if I don't want to become one of your followers?" Adraas asked. "What would you do?"

Leaning forward, Revan placed his hands on the table and while his eyes penetrated his, he said.

"I had a friend once. He was a good man with great ambition. I admired his strength and loyalty. We were nothing but an excellent team fighting our way through the galaxy for a greater cause. I would have never thought that one day his ambition would outgrow his reasoning. The idea of betraying me already formed in his head once we set out to defeat the Republic."

"Why would he betray you?" Adraas inquired.

"I punished him once and I believe after that he was never the same man." Revan replied.

"How did you punish him?" Adraas asked shifting in the chair. The way Revan looked at him made him feel at unease.

"I cut his jaw off." Revan said without batting an eye. The eerie silence that enveloped the chamber was disturbed by Revan's voice again. "I don't mind punishing others if they are overstepping their boundaries. There are many ways to punish a person. And believe me, I have a great imagination." He added with a wink.

Adraas wasn't keen on joining the Revanites, but he wasn't looking forward to finding out what kind of punishment Revan had in mind. Nodding his head he said. "I'm listening."

While Revan talked about his experiences, on Dathomir the two Revanites spies were ready to seek out important information.

"How are we going to get there?" Brol asked looking at his companion.

"Do you see that mountain?" Lissil said pointing toward the closest mountain. "We can use that one to climb up to where they at." Then she added. "They would never see us coming from that side. It's hidden behind the lush forest. We would be able to blend in perfectly."

"What about the wildlife?" He inquired.

"Are you afraid of Rancors?" She teased as her green eyes measured him up.

"Why are you not?" Brol asked.

"My father raised a few of them." She replied. "They are not as scary or bad as some people would like to think. On the contrary, they can be very gentle too."

Scoffing, Brol said. "I rather not want to find out their gentle side."

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll keep you safe."

"We'll see about that." He replied with a sly grin. "Let's go." He added.

It took them hours to get through the forest. On the way up, thankfully they didn't run into Rancors or any dangerous wildlife. It was nearly dark when they arrived at the top of the mountain. There was a narrow passage with a large waterfall leading to the cave where the enemy was hiding. Looking around Brol didn't see anyone outside. He was about to step onto the passageway when she swiftly pulled him back and then pointed toward the other side.

"Look." She whispered. "Here they come."

Hiding behind the waterfall, they watched with awe as a dozen or more Rakatans marched by a few feet from them. After they left, Brol tapped her on the shoulder, and then pointing behind them toward the wall, he said.

"Look there is another way."

"Help me up." She said taking out her lightsaber.

After giving a boost to Lissil, he watched as her shapely backside disappeared into the dark hole above his head. Then a bright red glow enveloped her comely features when she ignited her lightsaber and looked down toward him.

"There is a passageway here." She said. Then extending her hand, she grabbed a hold of his and pulled him up.

"You are heavier than you look." She said rubbing her shoulders.

With a sly grin, he said. "And you are stronger than you look."

"Ah, I see." She teased and then said. "Follow me."

The rough texture of the ground chafed their knees raw as they followed the tunnel down on all fours that was most likely dug by an animal all the way to the other side of the waterfall.

Holding her weapon in front, she lit the way enveloping the narrow tunnel with glowing red color.

Suddenly she stopped and then deactivated her weapon.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"Shhh." She shushed him. "Can you hear it?" She asked.

A faint sound of clicking was heard somewhere above their heads.

"Yes, I can hear it." He replied. "What could be?" He asked.

"I don't know but I can see some light above. She replied in a hushed tone.

The end of the tunnel ended in a larger area where they were able to stand up. Above their heads was a ledge and that is where the purple light was coming from.

"Give me a boost again." She said clipping her lightsaber onto her wide belt. "I want to take a peek."

As he boosted her up, Lissil's breasts brushed against his face, making him smile on the inside. Then she pulled herself over the ledge and looked down.

"Oh Maker." She gasped.

"What do you see?" He inquired looking up.

"You need to see this." She mumbled.

There was a flat piece of stone sticking out on the side of the wall and that is where she placed her legs, and then she lay flat on her stomach. Using the Force, he jumped toward the ledge and then pulling himself up, he looked over the ledge.

The view that greeted him left Brol speechless.

As his dark gray eyes scanned the immense cave, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The huge cave was occupied with many Rakatans diligently working on a large glowing gate surrounded by countless pods. He wondered what was inside of them. The sounds of their tools echoed through the walls making him shiver. There was something frightening about the contraption, giving him second thoughts about this mission.

"What do you think what is this?" He asked in a hushed tone looking at her pale mesmerized face.

Shaking her head, she anxiously said.

"I have no idea, but it looks dangerous. I don't like this."

"What's inside those pods?" He asked turning his attention back to the gate.

His question was soon answered when a blue-skinned Rakatan entered the cave and ordered the crew to speed up the process.

"You need to hurry up!" He yelled. "No more slacking or you are going to feel the wrath of King Zael."

Saying that Astrol touched his scarred face where the King punished him for losing the key. He still couldn't believe that the Captain and his soldiers were slaughtered during the sacking of Kaas city. He had no idea who killed them, but he was sure that person was in the possession of the key now pissing him off even more. Although he tried to locate the key, for some reason the key stayed dormant unable to find it.

"We are doing what we can." One of the crewmembers spoke up. "But we still need some more fuel." He added as he approached Astrol.

"There is another load coming in tomorrow," Astrol replied. "That should be sufficient enough."

"We need someone like him." The Rakatan said pointing to one of the pods. "He is extremely powerful. More powerful than the others."

"Let's hope we can find more like him from tomorrow's delivery." Astrol said annoyed. He was aware of how hard everyone worked to build this gate that would give them infinite power. He couldn't wait to see what the gate can do once it was time to turn it on.

"We only got one chance." Astrol said. If his calculations were right, they only got one chance and they couldn't afford mistakes. Then he walked up to the pod and looked down.

There was an unconscious man with a golden armor lying inside.

His aging face looked calm and composed, but Astrol knew better. Within the temple of his body, he was fighting for his life.

Raptus wanted to scream from the anger, frustration, and pain that he had been enduring for weeks now. He cursed himself over and over again for being careless. After learning about the Rakatans plans, he was ready to report back to Vitiate, when he got captured and forced into the pod. Simultaneously with the unfortunate victims that were also locked up in the other pods, his Force powers were gradually sucked out of his body, slowly powering up the contraption. The process was slow and painful, causing him slowly losing his mind.

Stepping away from the pod, Astrol's eyes scanned the other pods and then he said.

"There is one out there we need to find. On his own, he would be enough to power up the gate."

"Who is this person?" The Rakatan asked.

Looking down on Raptus's pod he said.

"His Master."

 **To be continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

On Champala, Vitiate was ready to discuss the future of their race with the elders and the rest of the council that was left behind by the Rakatans.

Within hours of his arrival, he was able to convince them to join him. After the meeting, he returned to his ship and approached one of the Dread Masters.

"I have a feeling something happened to Raptus." He said with an irritated tone.

"I am certain that he had been captured, my Lord." Calphayus replied. And then he added. "I tried to reach him but I was unable to get in contact with him. I have a feeling that something terrible happened to him."

"I'm going to see if I can reach him." Vitiate said looking at Calphayus's worried expression.

"Thank you, my Lord." Calphayus replied with a bow. Then Vitiate asked. "How is my son doing?"

"He is strong, but not as strong as you my Lord." Calphayus said. Then he added. "Give me a little more time and I'm sure I can break him."

"Very well." Vitiate said and then he walked away. He didn't want to think about Arcann or Lana. Eventually, they would become his loyal subjects just like the rest of the Sith that followed him without question, _and everyone else,_ he thought as he stepped inside his chamber. However, the question was when? They were both stubborn and his patience was running thin.

After locking the door, he sat at his desk, and taking a few deep breaths, he relaxed his body. Closing his eyes, and through the Force, he started searching for Raptus. First, he only saw blurry images of planets and stars passing behind his eyelids. Then he saw mountains and forests with animals rushing away in haste. Then a huge mountain came into his view. There was a faint purple glow surrounding it. Hesitantly, he approached it then dove in. The astonishing view that greeted him made him feel weak and scared. The wide gate with its purple color stunned him. Vitiate knew this gate, he had seen it before in his visions. However, he didn't know or at least not yet what was its purpose. For that, he needed to find Raptus and merge with his mind hoping to find some answers.

"Raptus." Vitiate's voice was heard in his head. "I'm here my loyal friend."

"My Lord?" Raptus said as a warm sensation traveled through his body. "I knew you would find me." He said with delight feeling a temporary relief from the agony that he had been experiencing.

"Show me Raptus. "Vitiate demanded. "Show me what you know and how to find you."

"As you wish, my Lord." Raptus replied.

First, there was nothing but darkness. Then the screams of thousands echoed through his head followed by sounds of feet marching. But as he carefully listened, there was something else coming with the darkness, something more terrifying.

Millions of goosebumps enveloped Vitiate's skin as a bright purple light cut through the darkness like a huge lightning strike showing an image that was amazing but also petrifying as well. Behind the marching Rakatan army came a creature that made Vitiate tremble with fear. The long, black muscular appendages trembled the ground as the creature from another dimension stepped through the glowing gate followed by many of his species. In front of the gate stood more Rakatans with their leader King Zael ready to greet these ungodly creatures.

To Vitiate's surprise, the monster stopped in front of the king and bowed his large, bulbous head, like a loyal servant.

"Is this a vision or this already happened?" He asked perplexed.

"A vision my Lord." Raptus replied. "Which could become reality soon."

"How is this possible?" Vitiate whispered mesmerized.

"My Lord." Raptus said. "We have to stop this madness. If we let them open the gate and let these monsters in, the world we know would cease to exist. Our squabbles over Sith and Jedi, Republic and Empire would become minuscule. They are going to unleash them to terrorize the galaxy with fear. We would not stand a chance against them."

"But how is this possible for the Rakatans to control them?" Vitiate asked puzzled.

"These creatures they call Nharqis'Al were ceased to exist thousands of years ago. They were known to destroy anything and everything in their path. They were an unstoppable force to reckon with, therefore the ancient Kwas banish them from this world into another dimension, where they've been dwelling since then waiting on someone to free them again. Although the Rakatan's vicious attack was well calculated and fairly successful, they are weak and they know in the long run they wouldn't be able to keep their reign up. They fear us my Lord and want to get rid of us, so they can rule the galaxy over everyone else. While they were repairing the gate, one of their scientists found a way to extract data from it, allowing them to construct the AARCODs that were specifically designed to find and destroy Force users. However, they are not invincible. There is a way to destroy them."

"If there are no more Force users left, the Rakatans can rule without objection." Vitiate murmured.

"Yes." Raptus replied. "And the answer to your question is, as soon as these monsters would step through the gate, unbeknown to them they would be branded with a special code that would allow the Rakatans to control them. And when their services are fulfilled, the code that was embedded would expire, killing them all."

"They are smarter than they look." Vitiate said with a sly grin. Then he added. "I want that gate."

"My Lord?" Raptus objected. "How are you going to control them? You don't have the knowledge or technology to accomplish this kind of task. You could die."

Thinking for a second, Vitiate stayed quiet until the image of a blue Rakatan with a scarred face came to his head and then he asked. "Who is the Rakatan who locked you in here?"

"He is a scientist." Raptus replied.

"Hmm...I might be able to use him, once I find you and free you." Vitiate murmured. Then he added. "They are still weak and this is the perfect time to strike."

"Hurry up my Lord." Raptus urged him. "There isn't much time left. I can feel it. Please, free me from this nightmare."

"Won't be long my friend." Vitiate assured him. "Stay strong." He said and then his voice and presence left Raptus's pod leaving him to his suffering.

Sitting at his desk, drenched with cold sweat, Vitiate blankly stared in front of him. He was aware of the dangers of this mission and he needed help. The only strong ally, besides the Dread Masters who was capable of taking on such mission was his son, Arcann, and he needed him. So far, he resisted the torture, _but there was another way to persuade him,_ Vitiate thought with an evil smile. Then his mind went back to the dark vision he saw through Raptus's mind bringing a grin to his face thinking about the possibilities of its infinite power.

* * *

"Welcome to Zakuul." Senya said with a smile shaking hands with Revan.

"Senya Tirall, right?" Revan asked.

"Yes." She replied trying to contain her excitement. She had heard of him and knowing that who he was and what he had done made her feel nervous and also excited. He looked younger and shorter than she imagined, nevertheless he was here making Senya and everyone else happy. "Nice to meet you, Lord Revan."

"Please, just call me Revan." He said with a wink. "I am no lord, but a humble servant of the Force."

Letting his hand go, she smiled again and said. "As you wish." Then her eyes landed on Adraas and a small, frustrated sigh left her mouth. Senya knew how Vaylin and Zallow felt about him. She was not looking forward to any unnecessary confrontation.

"I know what you're thinking." Revan said looking at her concerned expression. "Don't worry, he is under control."

Nodding her head she said. "I'm glad to hear that."

Then Revan's eyes found Scourge's. A shadow of worry passed the tall Sith's face looking at his old ally. The momentary silence was broken by Revan's voice.

"Lord Scourge, you are the one person I was not expecting to see again, but then here you are helping the same people I came here to help as well." Folding his arms in front of his chest, Revan continued. "But don't worry, whatever happened in the past between us will stay in the past. Satele already told me everything that happened and I'm not here to seek revenge with you or anyone else."

"Thank you, my Lord." Scourge replied feeling relieved. He was nervous about this meeting knowing that he betrayed not just him but also his companion as well. "I truly appreciate your forgiveness. It means a lot to me."

"I also heard you became a Revanite as well." Revan said searching his eyes.

"Yes. I lived, learned and prayed with them for years, so did my wife." He said.

"I hope my teachings brought you to the right path." Revan said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Indeed they did." Scourge replied nodding his head.

After introducing Lyrna to Revan, and while they talked, Scourge turned to Adraas and with slight contempt, he said.

"Lord Adraas. I thought you were long dead."

With an irritated smile, Adraas replied.

"Lord Scourge what a coincidence. I thought the same about you."

Stepping closer, and towering over Adraas, Scourge looked down on his smug face and said. "Practical advice to you, stay out of my way."

Frowning, Adraas looked up to his crimson face and then he said.

"Good idea."

A half an hour later they all gathered inside the palace to discuss the upcoming war. While Revan spoke to the crowd, Vaylin and Zallow suspiciously looked at Adraas who stood behind Revan, lazily leaning against a pillar. They wanted nothing more than to get their hands on him. However, Senya asked them to be polite and reminded them that they are all in this together, and there was no room for fighting over something that happened in the past. Reluctantly, Vaylin and Zallow agreed to keep their distance from Adraas.

"If he tries anything, please kill him for me." Vaylin whispered into Zallow's ear.

"Anything for you." He said with a thin smile. Then his eyes landed on Revan and then on Aryn as she intently listened to his words. He was aware of her feelings not just toward him but also about this new era where Jedi and Sith lived and worked together to make a better world. He hoped that eventually, she'd come around the idea of them living a harmonious life, _just like us,_ he thought looking at Vaylin's profile. Despite the fact what she had done, she was everything that he had hoped for in a partner. She was strong, independent and also kind as well. She had a gentle heart when it came to her family and to him. Not many people had seen her smile, but when they were alone she was nothing but a carefree person who liked to cheer his days up. He loved her and dreaded the thought of losing her and the baby. His faith in Revan was strong, and he knew with his help and the help of the Revanites they could win this and have a normal life where he can marry Vaylin and raise his child. Although the concept of marriage never came up, secretly he wished to have her as his wife, possibly before the child arrives.

While Revan delivered his speech, Adraas curiously looked around. When his eyes met Zallow's and Vaylin's, with a smug smile, he nodded his head toward them and then looked away. He knew they were here and he was not looking forward to seeing them. He wished to make them suffer for what they did to him, but this was not the right place or time for that. As he scanned the crowd, he noticed the prostitute, cuddling with a tall, dark-haired man who looked like a republic soldier. Standing behind her, his hands rested on her hips, _those hips that I used to grab with pleasure,_ Adraas thought licking his lips. So far she didn't notice him or if she did, she paid no attention to him, which made Adraas a little upset and even jealous as well seeing them together. But then as his eyes roamed over the excited faces again, there was one that looked different. _She doesn't belong here, like me_ , he thought feeling her pain as she stood there looking bored. Curiosity took over him, and he wanted to find out why she was displeased. The woman looked to be in her late thirties or early forties with sun-kissed skin and a chestnut hair set in a ponytail. Her blue eyes intently stared at Revan and then they found his. A flicker of concern was shown on her face where she sported a long jagged scar when she looked at Adraas. Then she folded her slender arms in front of her chest and looked away.

"She must be a Jedi." Adraas murmured gazing at her. She looked arrogant and just a _typical Jedi scum,_ he thought, measuring her up. However, there was something in her gaze and her attitude that made him want to get to know her. Not seeing anyone with her, he wondered if she was alone. After the meeting, while Senya, Scourge, and Revan talked, Adraas pushed away from the pillar and followed the Jedi. Leaving the building, she stopped for a second talking with another Jedi and then saying goodbye, she hurried toward the garden, disappearing from his view.

 _Where did she go?_ He thought, quickly scanning the area. The garden that now looked bleak brought some unpleasant memories to Adraas. Not just the garden but also the whole place gave him a sour taste in his mouth thinking about what happened here. Thankfully Arcann and Lana weren't here; otherwise, he wasn't sure if even Revan could have stopped his fury over what he did to his sister. His troubled thoughts were interrupted by the Jedi's stern voice.

"Why are you following me?" She asked as she stepped out from the bushes.

"I thought I would introduce myself." Adraas said with a wicked grin looking at her.

"Don't play with me Sith." She warned him. "I'm not here to get acquainted, and especially not with someone like you." She added with a frown.

"No need to be defensive." Adraas said lifting up his hands. "I'm just a humble Revanite who is looking for a new friend."

Scoffing, she said. "Friend? What kind of friend?"

"The perfect kind." He said gazing into her eyes. Then he added. "I saw you in there looking upset. Why is that?"

Stepping closer, she placed her hand on the hilt of her lightsaber and as she stopped a few feet from him she said.

"I don't think you want to have a friend like me. I'm unpredictable and dangerous as well, especially to your kind...Sith."

From her hand, his eyes traveled up to her face and with a sly grin, he said.

"I live and have lived in danger. I would gladly accept your challenge."

Aryn felt like wiping the smug grin off his face, but she knew that would have been foolish, given the situation they were in. Although they were enemies, and she hated the Sith with all her might, right now they needed each other to survive.

"Tell me about your Master." She said looking into his eyes. "What kind of man is he?"

"He's a man of his word." Adraas replied with a smile. And then he added. "Do you like to drink?"

"Drink?" She asked confused. "Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Adraas replied with a sly smile. "My tongue works better after a few."

"Oh, I see." She replied with a mischievous grin. Even though she was not looking forward to spending time with him, on the other hand she wanted to find out about this man called Revan. If she was going to fight alongside the Sith and everyone else, Aryn wanted to know everything about this leader they all trusted blindly. "I'm not a drinker but if you can find some around here, I'll share one with you."

"Sounds like a plan." Adraas said holding out his hand.

Taking his hand, Aryn gazed into his eyes and said. "Only one drink."

"Adraas." He said with a cunning grin.

"Aryn." She replied and then she pulled her hand out of his.

* * *

"Malgus." Vowrawn said as he held the baby in his arms. "I think we have a problem." He said with a terrified expression.

"What's wrong?" Malgus asked stepping closer.

"Can you smell it?" Vowrawn asked scrunching up his nose.

Sniffing the air around the baby, Malgus made a disgusted face and then he said.

"I think it's time to change him."

"He soiled himself in my arms." Vowrawn cried. "What a disgrace."

Taking the baby from him, Malgus said with a grin. "Consider yourself lucky. He could have threw up on you."

Shaking his head, Vowrawn looked at Malgus and said.

"No wonder I never wanted kids. I would have been a lousy father."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Malgus said suppressing a smile. "You are doing a good job and he likes you, you know that, right?"

"He does?" Vowrawn asked puzzled. He had no idea how to deal with babies but he knew one thing. The child was powerful just as the doctor had told him. He couldn't wait to teach him the ways of the Sith, or best to say the ways of the Force. Satele would never allow him to get full control over the child's teaching, but with time, she'll see the benefits of his knowledge and he knew Marr was also ready to play 'grandpa' on the training field.

Placing the baby down on the table, Malgus opened up the blanket and immediately made a disgusted face looking at the soiled cloth beneath the baby's buttocks. Swallowing hard, he lifted up the corners of the cloth and folding it over, he wiped away everything with the clean part and then threw it into the basket that they used for dirty laundry. Thankfully, Satele was the one who washed everything. Malgus was glad he didn't have to do laundry.

"Oh my." Vowrawn said pinching his nose together. "I can't believe that thing came out of this child." He moaned with a sickening expression looking inside the basket.

"Take it outside would you?" Malgus asked looking at Vowrawn.

"With pleasure." Vowrawn replied and then picking up the basket, he walked outside.

"Look what you did?" Malgus cooed gazing at his son. "You almost made the cranky red man lose his lunch."

In the past few weeks, the baby changed so much. His hair has gotten a little longer and thicker and his eyes were focusing much better now. He looked so adorable; Malgus couldn't take his eyes off of him. Although he spent most of his time feeding and sleeping, however, Malgus always found a way to spend time with his son. When Satele was resting, he loved to cuddle and look at him. There was a powerful aura around him, which was pointed out by Vowrawn a few days ago. Malgus knew his son was not a usual child and he felt proud to be his father.

"I love you son." Malgus said in a low voice, looking at his tiny hand wrapped around his finger. "I have so much to teach you, but for that to happen I have to keep you and your mother safe." A shadow of concern passed his face thinking about the future. Now that he was here, everything had changed. A few times they even got into an argument over Satele's hardheaded decision of leaving him behind, but Malgus understood. She wanted to fight and keep him safe just as much as he did. The decision of leaving him was going to be hard. If it was up to him, he would have spent his days just looking at his adorable face, but he knew this was just wishful thinking. In the upcoming weeks, Revan was coming back and after hearing back from the spies, Malgus had a bad feeling. The Rakatans were building a gate using Force users as fuel. This made him angry but also scared as well. _We have to destroy them and their damned gate before they would unleash something on us,_ he thought with determination.

Walking back to the kitchen, Vowrawn placed the empty basket down and then looking at Malgus he asked.

"Have you done this before?"

"A few times." Malgus replied as he picked up a clean piece of cloth from the table. Usually, it was Satele who changed him, but occasionally, Malgus had to take on this task, which he still had some difficulties with.

Smiling on the inside, Vowrawn amusingly watched as Malgus struggled to fold the cloth properly over the baby's bum. After a few tries, and while his son curiously watched him, Malgus ran his hands over his face and as he let out a frustrated sigh, he said.

"I am capable of fighting and killing anyone who opposes me, but when it comes to changing a baby I feel like an imbecile."

"No one said being a father was an easy task." Vowrawn said taking the cloth from him. "I might be not the best fighter, or a future father to be, but I'm a fast learner." Motioning for Malgus to move over, he stood in front of the baby and said.

"Now watch and learn."

However, Vowrawn's great teachings came to a quick halt when a shot of warm liquid hit his face, followed by Malgus's snickering.

After wiping his face with his sleeves, Vowrawn cleared his throat and said.

"One thing I have learned over the years that nothing can surprise me anymore. Not even a baby."

While he changed Drade, the sounds of their deep laughter carried through the house waking Satele up from her slumber. Lying in bed, she stared at the ceiling thinking about Revan. She hoped the people of Zakuul would follow him without any resistance. When they heard back from him and after finding out that Senya and Vaylin and everyone else they cared about was on Zakuul, they all cheered knowing that soon they were going to be reunited with their loved ones. Just thinking about Marr and Vowrawn's elated faces was enough to bring tears to Satele's eyes. However, those tears were not just from happiness but also from sorrow knowing that Lana and Arcann were not amongst them.

* * *

"What do you want?" Arcann growled looking at his father standing in the room.

"I want to show you something." He replied stepping closer to the contraption that he was kept in. Before Arcann could have protested, Vitiate forcefully invaded his mind. As the pain slowly subsided, Arcann found himself within a large cave.

"What am I looking at?" He inquired feeling confused.

"This gate you see could be our future or doom. It is up to you." Vitiate replied standing beside him.

"Gate to where?" Arcann asked puzzled.

"Look." He said as a dark vision enveloped his mind.

"What is this?" Arcann asked with a perplexed expression, as images of strange occurrences unfolded in front of his eyes. "Why are you showing this to me?"

"Don't you see?" Vitiate asked looking at his son. "This is our chance to establish a new Zakuul or something far more superior."

"You are insane." Arcann said with distaste.

"No my son." Vitiate replied. "The insane thing to do would be declining this opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" Arcann asked. "To madness?"

Shaking his head he added. "I know why you came here. But the only reason I would consider helping you if we destroy it. Otherwise ..."

But before he could finish his sentence Vitiate cut in.

"Otherwise I would have no choice but to give your girlfriend to my men. I'm sure they would love to have some fun with her."

"What?" Arcann exclaimed. "NO! You can't do that!"

"Then you better take my side and fight with me...son." Vitiate coldly replied. Then he added. "If you chose to be my ally, I would let you out of here and allow you to have your own cabin and also your precious girl back. I know you miss her."

Breathing heavily, Arcann wanted to smash his fist into him, but he knew it was pointless. With a heavy heart, reluctantly he nodded his head and said.

"As you wish father."

An evil smile appeared on Vitiate's face hearing his son's answer. One thing he realized over the years that using loved ones would bring better results than torture itself.

"Very well my son." He replied. "I'm glad we are on the same page."

That evening inside their cabin, Arcann pulled Lana closer and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you." He said gazing at her face.

"I missed you more." She said with a tired smile snuggling up to him. When Arcann told her what his father was planning to do if he doesn't agree, a sudden fear and disgust engulfed her thinking about what could have happened. _Thankfully, Arcann cares about me,_ she thought with relief. Then she added. "What are we going to do?"

Taking a deep breath, and staring at the closed door, Arcann said.

"We just have to play his game, at least for a while."

"And let's hope that we survive?" Lana asked with a troubled expression.

"The vision he showed me was something out of a nightmare. He thinks he can control it, but I know better." Arcann replied with a deep frown. "We have to find a way to kill him before he would execute this mindless act."

"And how are we going to do that?" Lana inquired.

"We have to let him get to where he wants to be." Arcann replied. Then lifting her chin up, he looked into her eyes and said. "Trust me, Lana, I know my father. His greed will cause his demise."

Pulling his face closer, she pressed her lips to his. Then she mounted him, and with a sly grin, she said. "Let's forget about your father and everyone else. I want to enjoy this night."

"I love the way you think Lana." Arcann said with a mischievous smile holding onto her hips.

* * *

"Congratulations on becoming a grandmother." Revan said looking at Senya sitting across from him. "I'm a grandfather as well, so to speak." He added with a thin smile.

"Yes, I heard." She said smiling. "I'm happy for you and for your family."

"Thank you, and more reason to get prepared for what may come our way." He replied as he lifted his cup and took a sip of his water.

"I agree." She said also picking up her cup. "Finally after all these years I have my daughter back and now she is going to have her daughter soon. I would do anything to keep them safe."

"Exactly." Revan said. "We are creatures driven by love and emotions. Isn't this the beauty of life?" He asked leaning forward.

"With my years of experience, I've seen more ugliness than beauty." She replied putting the cup down. "And I have a feeling you have had your share of that as well."

"True, I had seen the face of evil. And let me tell you, it's not pretty." He added with a thin smile. "But I endured and learned. That's what kept me safe."

"I endured as well, and tried so hard to stay afloat, but it still didn't keep my family safe." Senya said with a sorrowful face. With bitter laughter, she added.

"I feel old sometimes. Older than I look."

"Nah." Revan said looking at her face. "You cannot be older than me." Pointing to his chest, he said. "With the exception of Lord Scourge, I believe I am the oldest person in this room."

"He told me you knew each other from before." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Indeed we did." Revan replied with a frown. "Our so-called partnership didn't last long."

"Because he betrayed you, right?" She asked gazing at his face.

"Yes." Revan replied. "But that's all in the past now. I'm not here to collect an old debt. I'm here to help."

"Good to hear that." Senya said with a thin smile. "I hope our friendship is going to last. I like to have powerful allies." She added.

For a few seconds, they gazed into each other's eyes and then Revan broke the silence.

"Did you ever know who he really was?"

Shaking her head, she looked at the table and said. "I suspected, but I didn't find out about it until recently."

"It must have been hard to be married to a person like him." Revan said thinking about the Emperor and his evil ways.

"You have no idea." She replied looking up. As her glossy eyes found his, she said in a low voice. "He is still alive somewhere out there, and I cannot rest until he is dead."

"Are you certain?" He asked puzzled.

Nodding she said. "Yes, in a different body."

Revan was not surprised to hear this. He had a vast knowledge of the Emperor more than anyone else did. He knew his fear of death and he knew he would do just about anything to stay alive. Looking at Senya, he felt sorry for her. He could tell she loved him once and gave him precious children that he didn't deserve. He was a true monster and Revan yearned to end him. Now that he found out that he was still alive, some part of him wanted to go and find him, but then the image of Satele came into his mind. Slightly shaking his head, he looked at his cup and then he said.

"Part of me desires to go and find him, but I know this is not my destiny anymore. I'm sorry for what he had done to you and to your children. I know one day you'll get your peace."

"I'm looking forward to that day." Senya replied and then standing up, she excused herself and stepped away from the table.

Revan felt a mixture of sorrow and anger watching her walking away. Vitiate had ruined, not just his life but also the life of this innocent woman and her children. He wished to comfort her, but he didn't want her to misunderstand his motives. A flicker of unconventional thought crossed his mind, but then he quickly dismissed it. His mind and body were in war mode and nothing was able to distract him, not even a levelheaded woman like Senya Tirall. After finishing his cup, he stood up and left the room. As he headed out, he noticed Adraas and a woman sitting on a piece of concrete block whispering to each other. Not paying much attention to them, he kept walking toward the ship to get some rest and meditate.

"Tell me Lord Adraas." Aryn snickered. "Do you prey on women all the time, or should I consider myself the lucky one?"

Leaning closer, Adraas whispered into her ear.

"I'll tell you if you have another drink."

"Another one?" She slurred. "I already have two and you want me to drink more?"

"You don't have to, but I like you more and more when you drink." Adraas said with mischief.

"You are not just rude but a handsome devil as well." She laughed and then she added. "I hate you and your perfect smile."

"Then show me how much you hate me." Adraas laughed looking at her blushing face. It even surprised him how good it felt having her as a company. In a way, she was similar to him, ambitious and hard-headed, but also chatty and funny which amazed him the most. However, what he found the most impressive was her dislike toward Vaylin. Although she didn't say anything bad about Zallow, her hatred toward Vaylin was enough to call for Adraas's attention.

"I don't think you would like that." She replied, lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

"Maybe I do." He said gazing into her eyes.

Aryn hasn't felt this carefree in a long time and she enjoyed this feeling. Although her intention was only getting information on Revan, they ended up talking about other things making her realize Adraas was not as bad as she thought he would be. To her amazement, and despite the fact that they were sworn enemies, they had much in common. Especially when it came to Vaylin, she noticed his detest toward her. And the way he flirted made her feel good and special, making her blush like a teenager every time he looked at her.

"What do you want from me, really?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"I just want to have a good time." Adraas replied. "Is that a problem?" He asked.

Shaking her finger in front of his face, with a mischievous grin she said.

"I can see straight through you, my Lord." Then she added as she poked his chest. "I know what you want."

Taking her hand, he lifted it up to his face and while he gazed into her eyes, he sucked her finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Her mouth formed a silent 'O' watching him. Then a small whimper left her as he gently bit down on her finger. Then he kissed the soft inner part of her wrist making her pant a little harder. With a sudden move, he pulled her closer and hungrily pressed his mouth to hers. At first, Aryn wanted to protest but then she changed her mind. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his feeling his rapid heartbeats. She wanted nothing more than to forget about Zallow and everything else and feel his tongue all over her body.

Breaking the kiss, he said in a hushed tone.

"I think we better find a private place."

Running her fingers through his hair, Aryn purred. "I know just the right place."

Taking his hand, she pulled him with her toward the rear of the palace where she liked to go meditate. It was dark, but she was still able to see the outlines of the broken pillars.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around the darkness.

"It's private." She said and then she started snickering feeling the warm buzzing sensation inside her head.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he reached for her top.

"Wait." She said slapping his hand away. "I want to see you first." Saying that she ignited her lightsaber, engulfing Adraas's surprised visage with a bright blue glow.

Pulling up one of his eyebrows, Adraas said.

"As you wish."

After he removed his top and gloves, Aryn felt mesmerized by the many tattoos and scars he had on his muscular body. Then her eyes landed on his maimed hand.

"What happened to you?" She asked with a puzzled expression. "Who did this to you?"

"The scars on my body were done by my father, but the fingers, that's all on Zallow and Vaylin." He said looking at her face.

"Zallow did this to you?" She asked perplexed. "When and why?"

Adraas did not feel the need to lie to her. If they were going to work together, it was better if she knew the truth _or at least part of the truth,_ he thought.

Aryn's head felt like it was going to explode after Adraas told her about his defeat and torture by her former Master. Slumping down on the ground, she cradled her head thinking about his words.

"That bitch corrupted his mind, I knew it." She murmured staring ahead.

"Indeed." Adraas replied squatting down in front of her. "He is no different than her."

"And you said there's a way to control her?" She asked looking into his eyes. "Would you mind sharing it with me?"

"This is something I'm going to keep to myself." He replied winking.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him closer and in a sweet voice, she said. "The more I think about it, the more I like you."

"Good." Adraas growled into the soft skin of her neck. "Now I'm eager to show you the dark side of the Force."

A few minutes later, while lying naked on the ground, Aryn loudly moaned as his tongue torturously teased every inch of her body. The pure ecstasy that swept through her made her whole body tremble. Then her eyes grew wide with astonishment when he lay on top of her and entered her.

"Oh Maker." She whimpered feeling his length filling her up.

"Be still." He whispered into her ear. "And enjoy."

As his strong body rhythmically collided with hers and feeling the calming after-effects of the drinks, Aryn gave into her deepest, darkest senses wanting to reach that amazing pleasure from where there was no return.

As a muffled cry left her mouth, simultaneously they both reached their peak giving them an extraordinary sensation traveling through their heated bodies.

"What did you do to me?" She asked with a satisfied smile.

"I seduced you." He replied with a sly grin looking down on her elated face.

"Oh yes, you did." She replied and then she ran her hands through his dark hair.

In the middle of the night, while Aryn slept like a baby in his arms, Adraas stared at the dark ceiling thinking about how to go from here.

His pathetic yearning for Satele had to be suppressed. Now that Revan was in her life, Adraas knew his plans that he had thought out so many times were meaningless now. He could never measure up to him and pushing this further would cause nothing but his demise, and he was not looking forward to dying.

But he was still relatively young and couldn't live his life alone, not while Malgus enjoyed his life having a beautiful family. This thought depressed him the most. His rival and brother was a thorn in his side. He wanted to crush him and make him suffer but every time he planned it out, fate has intervened pissing him off even more. He was fed up being crushed and left alone. He needed someone strong and independent who can take care of herself, and also someone who can be his equal.

 _She is not Satele, but she'll do,_ he thought looking at her face. Then his eyes traveled down her slender body thinking about how much fun he is going to have with her.

To be continued...

 **Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Well. well, well." Oric chimed with a mocking tone looking at Aryn and Adraas tangled bodies. "What have we got here?" He added with a sly smile as his eyes roamed over their naked bodies.

"Oric?" Aryn said with a surprised expression. "What are you doing here?" She mumbled trying to cover up.

"The question is, what are you doing here...with him?" Saying that he nodded toward Adraas whose eyes curiously measured him up.

"Get lost." Adraas growled and then he motioned for the Jedi to leave. "I think you've seen enough." He added with a cynical laugh.

"Don't worry Sith, I'm not interested." Oric said with distaste. Then his eyes found Aryn's and then he said. "I'll leave and report this to the council. I think they would be glad to hear you fraternizing with a Sith."

"Oric, please." Aryn begged. "Don't do this."

Laughing, Oric looked at her and said. "You the mighty Jedi have fallen so far that you even allow this scum to take advantage of you." With contempt, he spat at her. "You are a disgrace."

Standing up and not caring about his nakedness, Adraas stepped closer to Oric and said through gritted teeth.

"Do not mock me Jedi. I am no scum."

Taking a step closer to Adraas, Oric stared into his eyes and said.

"You don't scare me."

A sly grin appeared on Adraas's face thinking about snapping the arrogant Jedi's neck. He just wished he was dressed and had his weapon on him. But their clothes and weapons were out of reach at the moment and he didn't know this Jedi's capabilities. He didn't want to risk getting killed especially in the nude. Then he heard Aryn getting up rushing to get her clothes.

"Oric." She said as she put her shirt on. Her head felt like it was going to split in half. The drinks and the playfully rough night left its mark on her. She felt extremely annoyed and also scared. She didn't want them to find out about her and Adraas. _Especially Zallow,_ she thought disheartened. _What would he think of me?_

Pulling up her pants, she looked at Oric and added. "I hope I can convince you to stay quiet about this or at least for now. It's unnecessary to mention this to anyone. It was just one night."

"And what a night it was?" Adraas said with a sly grin. He was sure she felt embarrassed and this thought amused him.

"You can't tell me what to do." Oric said with disgust. "I will tell them, especially Zallow." He added with a grin. "He would be the first person to know." Oric was aware of Aryn's obsession over Zallow and his hatred toward Adraas. This opportunity gave him a surge of excitement thinking about her falling out of his grace.

"No Oric." Aryn pleaded. "Please don't say anything."

"You heard the lady." Adraas said in a cold tone. "Keep your mouth shut."

"Screw you." Oric growled at him and then he took one measuring look at Aryn and then he started to walk away.

Feeling extremely agitated, Aryn quickly Force grabbed Oric and as she pulled him back, his leg got caught in a broken pillar and fell stabbing his head on a piece of sharp rock, spilling his blood on the concrete floor.

"Oh no." She exclaimed rushing toward him. "I didn't mean this." She mumbled frantically. "What have I done?" Aryn cried holding him in her arms.

As blood started to flow from his mouth and nose, Oric's accusing eyes stared into hers.

A few ragged breaths later, while his blood pooled around her, he was gone.

Walking toward his clothes, Adraas picked his pants up and as he put it on, nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and said. "It was an accident. Stop mewling about it woman."

"What?" She said as tears started to roll down her face. "Accident or not, I killed him. The council would never understand or forgive me. I'll be punished and stripped from my title."

Squatting down beside her, Adraas looked at her pale complexion and then he said.

"They don't need to find out about this. Look, it's still early, most likely everyone is still sleeping. I can get rid of the body and no one would know what happened here."

"And what the others would think when they can't find him?" She asked and then she sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Let them think he took off not wanting to take part in this war."

Aryn's mind was in turmoil. She knew it was best to keep this a secret, but her consciousness was screaming at her telling her she needed to confess. Gazing into his eyes, she saw nothing but calmness and coldness. Although in some ways, she regretted last night's shenanigans, now she felt relieved that he was on her side, helping her out of this unfortunate situation.

Nodding her head, she said.

"Alright. Do what must be done."

"But first." He said as he pulled her face closer. "I want a kiss."

As Aryn leaned forward to kiss him, he shook his head and said with a cunning smile.

"Not there."

* * *

A few hours later after disposing of the body, while Aryn went back to the palace, Adraas approached Revan's ship and knocked on the outer shell.

Once inside, he sat down in one of the seats and looked at Revan.

"What's on your mind?" Revan asked.

"There is a way I can help you and everyone else. But I need your trust and permission to let me go." He said.

"To go where?" Revan inquired feeling suspicious.

"I can bring the Mandalorians under your control." He said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "My mother was a Mandalorian and I have family there. My cousin, Shae Vizla is a leader and I'm confident she'll help us out."

In the past, Revan had his personal grudge against the Mandalorians. However, this was a long time ago and now he lived in a new era and wanted to give them a chance to prove themselves right.

"Sounds reasonable." He replied. "We need all the help we can get."

"So, your answer is yes?" Adraas asked pulling up one of his eyebrows. He hoped once he finds Shae, she'll join him. His plan all along was not to help Revan or the others but helping himself. He didn't want to take part in the war and he wished that most of them would perish giving him and the Mandalorians a better chance to rule over however would survive. Revan was strong, _but not invincible,_ he thought looking at his stern face.

Lost in thought, Revan rubbed his chin and then said.

"My answer is yes, but," He said lifting up his finger. "If you betray me Adraas, I would find you and your death would be slow and painful, I can guarantee you that."

"You know I would never do that." Adraas replied with a straight face. "I love life and I'm still too young to die."

"When are you leaving?" Revan inquired.

"As soon as tomorrow." Adraas said and then he stood up. "I hope you can get me a ship by then."

"That could be taken care of." Revan replied thinking about asking Senya.

As Adraas was about to leave, Revan turned around and said.

"A few of my Revanites would also accompany you."

"Of course." Adraas replied with a bitter smile. "But I also have someone else in mind to take with me."

With a sly grin, Revan said.

"I'm guessing is the woman from last night?"

Adraas winked at Revan and said.

"Yes, you guessed it right."

The next day, Adraas, Aryn and half a dozen Revanites said farewell to everyone to go and recruit the Mandalorians. As their ship disappeared in the sky, Revan looked at Senya and asked.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

Staring at the sky, she said.

"I don't know him well, but he saved me and my daughter and that alone would want me to trust him."

"I'll take your word." Revan replied with a small smile. Then he added. "I told him to meet us on Korriban."

"Are we ready to go?" Senya asked with slight anticipation.

"Yes, we are." Revan replied, and then touched the medallion in his pocket and lightly squeezed the small rock in his hand.

* * *

Under the watchful eyes of Marr and Vowrawn, an armada of ships slowly descended toward Korriban and landed not far from the Valley of the Dark Lords.

With his heart in his throat, Marr rushed toward the ships with the excited Vowrawn trailing behind him.

As soon as the door opened, Gilina flew out and flung herself into Marr's arms.

Holding her tight, he passionately kissed her, while tears ran down on both of their faces.

"I missed you so much." He said as he broke the kiss.

Nodding her head, she smiled and kissed him again showing him how much she missed him. While they passionately kissed, Sidonie walked up to Vowrawn and using the Force, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his. Embracing her, he tightly pressed his body against hers not wanting to let her go.

"Looks like a warm welcome." Revan said with a mischievous smile. "How come I didn't get anything like this on Zakuul?"

Laughing, Senya said.

"I wanted to welcome you like this but I was afraid to scare you away."

Turning to her, and gazing into her eyes, he said.

"You could never scare me away."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said while her pulse slightly accelerated.

"I hate this place." Vaylin mumbled as she and Zallow stepped out of the ship.

"This is just temporary." He said looking around the sand-covered terrain. This was the first time he had set foot on Korriban and the view amazed him. The tall statues of the Dark Lords dangerously loomed over them as they made their way across the valley.

When they reached the house, Satele and Malgus holding the baby were outside waiting for them.

A wide smile appeared on Revan's face seeing them.

Then Satele embraced him and said.

"It's good to see you again."

"I'm glad to be back." Revan replied. Letting her go, he turned to Malgus and holding out his hand, he said.

"May I?"

"Yes of course." Malgus replied handing him the baby.

"What a beautiful child." Senya said with a warm smile.

"He is precious." Revan said looking at the baby's chubby cheeks and dark hair.

A warm feeling swept through him gazing at the child. Although the baby was not his, he had his blood and this made him very proud. Proud like a _grandfather_ , he thought, smiling.

"May I hold him?" Senya asked.

"Yes." Satele replied. Her son was going to be spoiled she was sure of it.

A few minutes later the once empty house became full of life. While Malgus and Marr tried to find places for everyone, Vaylin and Zallow walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the room where her father was keeping her prisoner.

"Are you sure this is the room you want to stay?" Zallow asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Vaylin replied and then opened the door.

Everything looked the same, but this time having Zallow with her, she didn't feel depressed or angry being here again. Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a hushed tone.

"I love you. You are a good man." With a mischievous grin, she added. "I'm happy that I made you my slave."

Shaking his head, Zallow let out a small laugh and then as he picked her up and walked toward the bed he said.

"I don't mind at all."

* * *

"Where is Vaylin?" Satele asked Zallow when he walked into the kitchen.

"She is resting." He replied and then picked up a cup and filled it up with some wine they had out for everyone to drink.

"I know the feeling." Satele said smiling. "I've been there done that."

"You look good Satele." He said measuring her up.

"I feel great, and thank you for the compliment." She said. Then her eyes landed on Marr and Gilina sitting in the corner drinking with smiles on their faces. There were a lot of people, Chiss, Sith, humans and so on taking over the kitchen and the house talking loudly, which made Satele happy but also worried. She didn't know how many of them would survive the attack they planned on Dathomir. War was never pleasant and never without sacrifice. She was not looking forward to it. But when she looked at Revan talking with Malgus and Vowrawn at the back door that led to the porch, her heart started to ache even more thinking about the possibility of losing them.

Placing his hand on her arm, Zallow said. "I can sense your worry and fear. Don't let your troubled feelings take over you."

"I know I shouldn't feel this way, but sometimes I can't help it." Satele replied. "It's not easy to be a Jedi and mother."

"I understand." He said with a warm smile. "Where is your son?" He asked.

"He is a spoiled brat right now." Satele replied thinking about Senya and Sidonie doting on Drade.

"I bet he is." He said and then took a sip out of his cup. Then his thoughts took him back to the past. A flicker of unpleasant memory invaded his mind. He wondered what happened to Valkorion and where can he be right now.

* * *

"We are almost there." Vitiate said as he stepped inside their cabin. "Get ready." He ordered Arcann and Lana.

"No problem." Arcann replied. "We'll be ready soon."

With contempt, Lana looked at Vitiate and wanted to tell him to go to hell, but in the last second, she changed her mind. She didn't want to anger him and she hoped once they set foot on the planet and reach their destination, faith would take care of their problems. The Rakatans might not be as strong as they were, but they outnumbered them and Lana hoped Vitiate would go first to die on their list.

Sensing her anger, he locked eyes with her and said.

"If my son or you try something against me, Calphayus would love to take care of you."

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked puzzled.

A thin, evil smile appeared on Vitiate's face and then he said.

"I know you're not aware of this, but your mind is still connected to his. If you disobey me, he would cripple you and leave you in a vegetated state."

A fit of instant anger enveloped Lana and Arcann. She had no idea that bastard was still in her head and this thought scared her to death. She didn't want to become his victim again. And to think about becoming a mindless fool, she felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Don't worry father." Arcann swiftly replied trying to suppress his rage. "We will do no such thing, I promise you."

"Very well then." Vitiate replied. "I look forward to sharing my Empire with you. Together we will rule like father and son. How amazing is that?"

Arcann would have loved to tell him how wrong he was, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, father." Arcann said with distaste.

"Get ready." Vitiate replied and then walked out of the room.

* * *

On Korriban, while sleeping on his ship, Revan had a terrible dream.

The planet Dathomir once engulfed with a reddish hue now it took on a frightening purple making him shiver with fear. As he drifted closer to the mountain enveloped in a bright purple glow, inside a large cave, he saw countless large creatures with tentacles surrounding an army of Rakatans standing in front of a wide glowing gate.

Instead of attacking them, the creatures seemed docile, until someone was brought in front of them. Looking closer, with horror, Revan realized it was Satele and her child. Clutching the child to her chest and with fearful eyes, she stared at the monsters. Before Revan could do anything, one of the creatures picked them up, and slowly started to consume their energy. The horrendous wailing of Satele and her baby was a terrible sound to hear as it echoed through the cave's walls. Revan wanted to scream and tear them all to pieces, but no sound came out of his gaping mouth and he couldn't move a single muscle.

With terrified eyes, he watched as Satele and the baby were completely consumed powering up the humongous alien leaving nothing but the echoes of their screams in his head.

With racing heart and drenched in sweat, Revan sprung up in bed.

In the darkness of his cabin, he noticed a faint glowing light coming from his clothes that were folded on the chair. Getting up, he approached the chair and picked up his pants. Reaching inside the pocket, he pulled out the medallion pulsing with a faint purple glow.

He was sure this object was connected to the gate in the dream. It was not just a key to the Star Map _but was much more,_ he thought as his pulse started to slow down. The dream felt real and he knew they were running out of time. Quickly, he got dressed and rushed toward the house.

"What's wrong?" Satele and Malgus asked simultaneously looking at Revan's pale face.

"We have to leave now." Revan said in a rush. "We are running out of time idling here. That gate cannot be opened." He added with a worried tone.

"What did you see?" Satele anxiously asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Revan pulled out the medallion and as he dangled it in front of their faces, he said. "This medallion is part of the gate. When you told me you had dreams about this place it was all connected to this. I'm not going to tell you what I saw, but what I want is for you to stay behind." Revan said firmly.

Hearing Revan's words made Malgus smile on the inside. He never wanted Satele to go with them, and maybe now she'll listen and stay with their child.

"What?" Satele exclaimed. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I care about you." Revan said gazing into her eyes.

"I care about you too and everyone else as well, that is why I want to go and fight." Satele replied feeling annoyed. "You need my help as well as everyone else's. Please don't make me stay behind."

"And who is going to watch Drade?" Revan inquired.

"I already talk to Vaylin." Satele replied. "I trust her and she is looking forward to watching him."

"Satele." Malgus started to say hoping to reason with her. "I think you should reconsider this."

Turning to him, with a frown she said.

"We already talked about this."

"Yes, we did, but." Malgus said, but before he could finish his sentence Satele cut in.

"There are no buts. I already made up my mind."

"You are just like Bastila." Revan smiled shaking his head. "She was a hard-headed person as well, giving me plenty of headaches sometimes." Saying that he looked at Malgus's displeased face.

"When are we leaving?" Malgus asked.

"I say now." Revan replied. "Let's get everyone ready. We have no time to wait for Adraas."

Malgus was still skeptical about Adraas's plan, but he didn't want to question Revan's decision. If Adraas betrays them, _I would be the one going after him and not Revan,_ he thought. However, somewhere deep inside he still hoped he would come through with his promise of bringing the Mandalorians to their aid.

* * *

"Do you think we'll find your cousin?" Aryn asked inside Adraas's cabin.

"I'm sure we will." He replied. Aryn was unaware of his plan and he wanted to wait a little while before he tells her. He knew she still felt terrible about killing that scum Jedi, but he knew with his influence, soon she'll be on his side slowly crawling down the path of no return.

"Come here." He said beckoning her to come closer.

When she stepped closer, he pulled her down into his lap and started to tease her, seductively kissing the soft skin of her neck. Gently, he bit down on her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth making her moan.

 _This feels amazing,_ Aryn thought as his hands slid up under her top and started to caress her breasts.

"You definitely know how to take my mind off of certain things." She panted.

"Oh yes." He murmured into the crook of her neck. "I know you like this."

Indeed she loved his touches and wouldn't change it for anything. However, their relationship had to be concealed for a while. She didn't want the Jedi council to know she was having an intimate relationship with a Sith. _But maybe after the war, they would see things differently_ , she hopefully thought. When Adraas told her, he was leaving, she felt anxious not seeing him again. But when he asked her to go with him, she felt like a teenager jumping with joy. After what happened with Oric, she couldn't stand to stay there and look at the council in the eye. She wasn't keen on meeting with the Mandalorians but he assured her, they will be great allies and she needed not to worry about them.

"I can't stay here." She moaned as he pinched one of her nipples. "The others can report on me spending too much time in your cabin."

"I'll make it quick, don't worry." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

It was eerily quiet when they landed on Dathomir. Stepping out of the ship, Arcann cautiously looked around the swampy terrain enshrouded in thick fog. He had never been on this planet before and he didn't know what to expect. Especially, regarding the Rakatans, he had no idea how many of them were here and their AACRODS. He was not looking forward to fighting those things. Although his father's spies already scouted out the area, he still felt a little on the edge. Then his attention turned to Lana and the Dread Master beside her. He had to find a way to kill him before he cripples her.

"This way my Lord." One of the Dread Masters said gesturing for them to follow. "If we take this route we would be able to surprise them. They will never know what hit them until it's too late." He added with a devilish grin.

"I like the way you think." Vitiate said with a grin. "Don't forget, I want that scientist alive. Anyone else is expendable."

"Yes, my Lord." The Sith soldiers said in unison. Unnoticed, they hiked up the side of the mountain ready to surprise the enemy.

* * *

 _Something was wrong,_ Astrol anxiously thought as he paced in front of the nearly finished gate. He has never been a superstitious person, but today something was bothering him. Maybe it was the changing weather or the unusual silence surrounding the cave, but there was something in the air, and he didn't like this feeling. Walking closer to Raptus's pod, he looked down and curiously watched his distorted facial expression. Out of many, he was the one who could help to open the gate once everything was in place. Being the strongest Force-sensitive Astrol trusted in his abilities. Although they never found his Master or another one like him, he hoped, the subject was enough to power up the gate. Lost in thought, and as he finished the last few adjustments, he didn't notice when a few of his guards were lifted up in the air and then an invisible force snapped their necks.

Then suddenly all hell broke loose.

Everything happened so fast Astrol had no time to react.

The two AACRODS guarding the cave immediately launched to attack the invaders.

However, they were quickly stopped when King Zael, pushed in front of a man who looked similar to the subject in the pod, lifted up his hands and pressed the button on a control device shutting them off. His usual stern face looked anxious and in pain giving Astrol an instantly unpleasant feeling. _They did something terrible to him,_ he thought with an astonished face.

"Is this him?" A tall Chagrian male asked standing behind the King.

Nodding in silence, King Zael's eyes met Astrol's. There were undeniable anger and frustration shown within his dark eyes. At that moment Astrol knew this was it. He was going to die and there was no one around to save him. He had no idea how they were able to bypass the other AACRODS or capture the King, but here they were and now he was in trouble.

"Thank you, your highness." Vitiate said with a mocking grin. With ease, he lifted the King off the ground and snapped his neck like it was a piece of dry twig. Then he dropped him to the ground.

"What have you done?" Astrol mumbled staring at the King's dead body.

"He was not the one I needed." Vitiate replied as he took the device out of the Rakatan's hand. Stepping over him, he approached Astrol and said. "I want you to obey me and follow my orders. I hope I don't have to force you."

With eyes as big as saucers, the blue-skinned Rakatan stared at Vitiate like he just grew another horn out of his head and then he bowed and said.

"What can I do for you, my King?"

"I am not your King." Vitiate replied annoyed. "Call me Lord Vitiate."

"Yes Lord Vitiate." Astrol said staring at the ground in front of the Chagrian's boots.

"I want you to open this gate for me." He said pointing behind Astrol.

"Open?" Astrol asked. "Now?"

"Yes, of course now." Vitiate growled. "Can you do that for me?"

"Indeed, as soon as I find another Force user, strong as this one." Astrol said as he motioned toward Raptus's pod.

"Is there another way?" Vitiate asked.

"No, my Lord." Astrol replied. "This is the only way."

"What happens to all these people once the gate is opened?" He inquired, as his eyes roamed over the many pods surrounding the contraption.

"They will be consumed by it." Astrol replied.

Stepping closer, Vitiate looked down into the pod and for a second a flicker of guilt crossed his grim complexion. But then, a cunning smile appeared on his face thinking about the possibilities within his reach.

"So be it." He whispered.

With a quick move, he Force grabbed one of the Dread Masters and pulled her closer.

"My Lord." Bestia shouted as she flew across the room.

"I'm sorry, but sacrifices have to be made." Vitiate said in a cold tone watching the female Dread Master struggling in the air against his powers.

Her 'sister', Brontes, and the rest of them silently watched as Vitiate ordered Astrol to open up one of the empty pods and forced the screaming woman inside. They were too astonished to say something, and they did not dare to question his motives. Their purpose was to serve the Emperor to death. Reaching for Lana's hand, Arcann gently squeezed it letting her know he was there for her. Then his attention turned to his father and the Rakatan.

Once she was secured, Astrol approached the control panel and entered the code sequence. With Bestia's help, now he was perfectly capable of firing up his creation. A moment of glee crossed his scarred face as the gate gradually powered up.

A bright, purple light enveloped everyone's faces when the gate came to life.

A loud whirring sound enveloped the cave as the pods powered up the monstrous contraption. Inside each pod, the screams of victims were music to Vitiate's ears. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and then said to Arcann.

"Come closer, my son. I want you to stay by my side when it's time to greet them."

Arcann was not looking forward to greeting the monsters, nor stand with his father, but right now, he had no choice but to obey.

Turning to Lana, he said in a low voice.

"Stay here and get ready."

Acknowledging him, she nodded and then worriedly watched as he stepped away. Then her attention turned to the Dread Master standing beside her. She just had to wait for the signal and hope that everything was going as planned.

As he was about to approach Vitiate, something caught his attention. He hasn't felt this type of feeling in a while, but he knew what caused it. Cracking a smile, he looked around hoping to find her. While Vitiate was blinded by his power-hungry dreams, he became oblivious to the fact that they were not alone. A voice from the long-forgotten past shook him out of his trance.

"Vitiate!" Revan shouted. His strong voice echoed through the cave.

Looking up, Vitiate's eyes locked onto Revan's as he stood on the ledge accompanied by his wife, Senya.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Revan said pointing his lightsaber toward him.

"You came just the right time." Vitiate replied with a cynical tone. "And brought my wife with you. How nice of you?" He added. But within the tone of his voice, there was that bitter jealousy, which Senya picked up right away.

Astrol had no idea who these two were, but he sensed a great conflict was about to go down and he wished to stay out of it. Slowly, he stepped back and looked at the gate. On the other side, deep within the darkness, he was able to make out some shapes slowly moving closer. _Faster,_ he thought, gazing into the endless darkness. As soon as the first Nharqis'Al steps over the threshold, he would be able to control it and turn the monstrous alien against his foes. Astrol was no fool. He knew Vitiate only needed him until he got what he wanted. _After that I'd be good as dead,_ he thought.

"Don't thank me yet." Revan replied. "Your end has come, Vitiate. This time you will not get away."

"Big words from a small man." Vitiate spat back. Then he shouted. "Kill him!"

Pressing against one of the pods, Astrol wished to stay out of their way. This was not his fight, but he was curious to find out, which side was going to come out victorious. _Either way,_ he thought, glancing toward the gate; _they are all going to die no matter what._

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! Two more chapters to go until the finale!**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It didn't take him long to recruit his cousin and the rest of the Mandalorians. He found them where he thought they would be. Although he had no desire to help Revan and the others, he still wanted to go back to Korriban in the hopes of collecting a few things from his home. While they orbited the planet and waited on Shae's spies, Adraas impatiently paced in front of Aryn.

"You need to relax." She said watching him walking back and forth.

"I am relaxed." He replied with a mischievous smile.

 _Oh that smile again_ , she thought feeling a warm sensation inside. The only person she felt something before was Zallow, but he was out of reach and now she didn't mind Adraas taking his place in her heart. Like him, she had no desire to take part in the fight. All she wanted to do was to live their lives away from prying eyes of the Jedi council and everyone who wouldn't approve of their relationship.

Within a few hours, the spies were back reporting to them.

"Looks like almost everyone is gone, except for a few Revanites, a pregnant woman and a baby."

"A pregnant woman and a baby?" Adraas asked suspiciously. He knew about Satele giving birth, but she couldn't have been pregnant again. The woman had to be Vaylin and _the baby was Malgus's,_ he thought with an evil grin. _How irresponsible of you Revan to leave them behind. You must have been in a hurry._

Then he asked again. "How does she look like?"

"Pale, long dark hair, with a snotty attitude." The man replied.

"They left Vaylin and the baby behind." Adraas said turning to Aryn. With a wicked smile, he added. "Do you want to pay a visit?"

A sudden surge of excitement rushed through Aryn. She had been waiting for a moment like this for a while. Her hatred toward Vaylin, and the time spent with Adraas gradually morphed her vision into a much darker one, spiraling her down the path of the Dark side. Now she was able to get her revenge and she was looking forward to it. However, she didn't want to hurt the baby. That child was Satele's and innocent.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Adraas pulled her aside. Cupping her face, he planted a soft kiss on her lips and said in a hushed tone.

"When we get there I want her and the baby alive. Vaylin is a great asset to us, and we can use her as a weapon, you'll see my love. Also, we don't know if the others would return to Korriban. They could be dead by now.

"What's on your mind?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

"She is carrying a child. Don't you think it would be nice to have a family?" He asked.

A small smile appeared on her face when she realized what he was after. Aryn was already out of childbearing age, but to have a family with him sounded enticing. The thought of raising Zallow's child made her tremble all over.

"What about Satele's child?" She asked with a frown.

"He or she is coming with us." He replied. Then he added. "That child is my family, and if they never come back, what do you think, who would be the best to raise it?"

"You, of course." Aryn replied.

"So, let's not leave the baby to its fate." Adraas said with a smile. "We could have a family, Aryn, a beautiful family of our own. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would." She replied with a beaming smile.

* * *

It was not as easy as she thought it would be taking care of a baby. Vaylin had her work cut out for her. The little boy was strong with the Force giving Vaylin a hard time sometimes. When she put something down near the baby and came back to get it, it was moved to either into the crib or was on the floor making Vaylin frown when she had to clean up the mess.

Although she was only 5 months along, she was able to feed the baby. At first, it felt uncomfortable, but a few days in, she started to like it, enjoying the bond between her and the child.

"Soon, I'll feed my own." She murmured watching Drade's little mouth suckling on her breast. Then her thoughts went to Zallow and everyone else hoping they would come back. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him or her mother. Then the thought of Satele's goodbye invaded her mind. The anxiety and suffering on her face to leave her child behind were hard to forget. Vaylin knew this choice was not easy, but necessary. She would have done the same, she was sure of it.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice when the front door opened and someone walked in. Not even a minute went by when she heard Adraas's voice coming from behind her.

"Keyword Mazkosdertanu."

Instantly, Vaylin's body stiffened, and then her gaze became dull and docile.

"Vaylin." Adraas said walking into the bedchamber. "Give me the child."

Slowly, Vaylin covered up and then she stood up. With a blank stare, she approached Adraas and Aryn and handed him the child.

"Oh my love, you were right." Aryn said with awe looking at Vaylin's blank expression. It was amazing to watch this transformation. A thin, devilish grin appeared on Aryn's face. Then, her smile faded away when she heard the not so distant sound of boots slapping on the hallway's floor, coming their way. With a cold smile, Adraas handed Vaylin a lightsaber and as he looked her in the eye, he said.

"Kill them all."

"As you wish." She replied with a monotone tone.

While Adraas and Aryn stayed in the room doting on the child, the screams of many were heard within the house and outside feeling Vaylin's wrath. A half an hour later, with tattered clothes covered in sweat and dirt, Vaylin came back to the house and stood in the kitchen, idling.

"Did you kill everyone?" Adraas asked walking into the kitchen, followed by Aryn holding the baby.

"Yes." Vaylin replied.

"Very well." Adraas said with a grin. "Now we can go."

"Amazing." Aryn said astonished. She couldn't believe how easily Adraas was able to control this monster that seduced Zallow and made him put a baby inside her. _That little monster is going to be mine_ , she thought eagerly thinking about becoming a mother to not just one but two babies.

The home that once belonged to him and the surrounding area looked like a slaughterhouse now. Vaylin definitely proved herself an ultimate weapon, and Adraas was happy to have her. Looking at Aryn's excited face, he knew from now on their lives would change and he couldn't wait to start their little family. Stepping over the mutilated bodies that soon would be consumed by the ravenous Tuk'ata they headed back toward the ship that was waiting on them.

* * *

"Kill him!" Vitiate shouted pointing toward Revan. When Arcann refused to obey him, he nodded toward Calphayus giving him a go-ahead sign.

Instantly, Lana's head started to hurt like it was going to split in half. Clutching her temples, she screamed with all her might as the agonizing pain plummeted her skull. Arcann knew this was his opportunity to fight back and get rid of his father once and for all and save Lana. However, as he was about to make his move, two of the Dread Masters attacked him, while the rest of the followers, including his father, engaged in a fight with the newcomers.

Within the madding crowd, Lyrna quickly fought her way toward Lana. She felt her pain and she needed to break the spell before her mind would cripple. At that moment, she was Lana's only hope and she needed to reach her as soon as possible. While her husband, Scourge with the Chiss army and everyone else fought within the cave, she finally reached Lana and grabbed her arm. Lyrna had never met a Dread Master before, and she had no idea how powerful they were, as she concentrated on pushing him out of Lana's head. Her body felt like a stringed bow ready to fly into the endless darkness as her mind collided with his. The pure evil and hatred coming from him made her sick to her stomach. He was indeed powerful, but not indomitable. Within seconds, while their minds clashed with one another inside Lana's head, feeling weak and depleted, Lana collapsed into Lyrna's arms clutching to her with dear life like a child to its mother.

Letting Lana go, she attacked Calphayus, slashing her weapon against his.

"Get out of her head bastard!" She growled as their weapons collided in front of their faces. Calphayus was quite surprised to meet someone like her. All his life, he had never met anyone so powerful in the art of influencing others. Her dominance was beyond his powers and slowly and unwillingly; he started to succumb to her will.

 _No! NO! NOOOO!_ He screamed in Lana's head as he felt being forced out. _You CAN'T!_ He desperately shouted trying to hold onto his dominance. With terrified eyes, he watched as he lifted up his own weapon and turned the handle upward.

It took Lyrna tremendous effort to beat him. He was strong and resisting her, but she had to give everything to come out victorious. Her powers worked well on the weak-minded, but this man was strong and she needed to merit from the strength she didn't know she had. As soon as Lana was free of him, feeling great relief, she opened her eyes to see the Dread Master stabbing the end of his lightsaber up into his chin cutting half of his face off. Then his dead body collapsed to the floor.

"Lyrna." She croaked looking at the Chiss woman's distorted face. She looked like she was in pain trying to keep herself together. With her sleeve, Lyrna wiped off the blood from her nose and then she landed a hand to Lana to help her up.

"Thank you." Lana said with a tired smile. "I'm forever in your debt."

"Thank me later my friend." Lyrna said with an exhausted face. "We're not done yet."

* * *

"Satele!" Malgus shouted watching her fighting her way toward Vitiate. He knew she couldn't resist plunging her weapon into his heart. But her mind was conflicted and she was not as strong or focused as on their first encounter in the prison. Malgus was afraid she would get hurt. But then he saw Revan right behind her cutting his way toward the Chagrian. At first, the odds were against them being outnumbered. But then as the enemy started to lose its grip, mutilating and decapitating whoever stood in his way, Malgus basked in the glory that was within his reach now. He missed this so much and he was glad to take part in this fight. The fearless Chiss army led by Lord Scourge proved to be one of their greatest assets, and even Zallow, whom he despised was mercilessly cutting down everyone in his path accompanied by Marr.

Grabbing one of Vitiate's followers, Marr through him across the cave, smashing him against the gate. Then he picked up another one and brought his head down on the enemy's head, breaking skin and bone. Marr was in his element and a small grin appeared on Malgus's face seeing him like this.

Then his attention turned to the Sith slashing his weapon at him. Swiftly, he brought down his, cutting the man in half within a matter of seconds. Another came up behind him trying to stab him. Malgus sensed the danger and deftly turning around he impaled the attacker. Then kicking him away, he went for the next one and the next, until every single one of them surrounding him met their demise. Then his attention turned to the gate and his heart skipped a beat when he saw what was on the other side. From where he stood, he was able to make out the large shapes of the coming threat that would end them all, if they don't close the gate. Stabbing his lightsaber through another unlucky foe, he rushed toward Revan and Satele.

Senya was well aware of Vitiate strength, but since he took on another much stronger identity, she wasn't sure if they were able to defeat him. As much as they tried to get close to him, using his great powers, he fought back ten times fold, giving everyone a hard time. When Satele got close enough, and for a few seconds she managed to distract Vitiate, Senya saw her chance to strike. However, as she was about to bring down her weapon on his left shoulder, he struck her hard sending her flying across the cave. Colliding with one of the pods, Senya fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Senya, NOOOO!" Revan roared seeing her crumpled form.

An instant fit of anger washed over him seeing her like that. Conjuring up the Force, he struck Vitiate in the chest engulfing the area around them with a bright bluish light blinding Satele for a few seconds. She had never seen this side of Revan before, and she was taken aback to witness this great power. The last time Revan fought with Malgus and the others was still fresh in her mind. Although she didn't witness the fight, she remembered it wasn't easy to take him down. But Vitiate was not like Malgus or the others. He was an unlimited power full of anger and malice giving Satele a cold shiver running down her spine thinking about him reaching his wicked goal.

 _No!_ She thought with anger. _I can't let that happen! I want to see my son again and watch him grow up. He cannot win. We will defeat him!_ She thought with determination. Then her eyes found Malgus's and a surge of relief coursed through her. He was still fighting his way toward them when Vitiate suddenly struck Revan down rendering him to his knees. Weakened by his powers, Revan couldn't breathe and he felt his heart was going to explode at any moment. There was a burning sensation deep within his chest causing him to start coughing up blood.

"You are weak and a fool." Vitiate growled looking at Revan's bowed head. "How could you even think that you could defeat me."

As he was about to plunge his weapon into Revan's chest, Satele threw hers knocking the lightsaber out of Vitiate's hand. But as she called back her weapon, Vitiate caught it and with an evil smile, he pointed it toward her and said.

"Not this time, my dear. Not this time."

Losing her weapon was not what she expected to happen. Now she had no choice but to bring forth the power that she despised. Her family was everything to her and she wanted to save them from this monster's power-hungry dreams. Looking at his face distorted by a malicious grin, this was the moment when she realized the true enemy was never the Rakatans that they all believed to be, but this man who was nothing but pure evil. He needed to die and she wanted to kill him very much.

However before the darkness took over her rational mind to let loose her inner demons, she caught a movement from the corner of her eye. A white blur of a figure rushed by Revan and tackled the tall Chagrian.

* * *

From his hiding spot, Astrol impatiently waited on the arrival of the beasts.

He had seen carnage before, but this one was beyond his expectations. He wished to activate the two AACRODS that stood idling at the entrance, but Vitiate had the control device and he was too powerful to be even approached, let alone killed.

 _I wish we had him instead of the other one_ , he bitterly thought. _He would have been the perfect component to open the gate, avoiding all this mess and the King's death._

Then, he saw a young man with a robotic arm speeding toward the Chagrian.

 _Fool,_ he thought, laughing. _You are rushing to your death._

But to his surprise, the attacker dressed in white launched himself at Vitiate and they fell through the gate.

Getting up, Arcann looked at the Chagrian lying face down in the dirt. He wanted nothing but to choke the life out of him, but as he looked up, his breath hitched in his throat seeing the monstrous beings heading toward them, trembling the ground beneath his feet. Arcann had never been scared of anything in his life, but now he was. Swiftly, he spun around and rushed back toward the gate.

Dry dust mixed with blood engulfed Vitiate's mouth as he lifted his face up.

Shaking his head a few times, he pushed himself onto his fours and looked toward the gate where his son stood looking back at him. Within the darkness of his surroundings, the gate brightly shone emphasizing Arcann's furious face.

"I have no family." He murmured staring at his son who now was nothing but a stranger to him.

Then the barren ground beneath him started to shake more forcefully. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a huge tentacle reaching toward him. With terrified eyes, he sprung up and try to send a powerful Force push toward it, however, his powers were greatly diminished by this strange dimension and as he looked at his open hands with disbelief, he had no choice but to run if he wanted to stay alive.

Deftly, he spun around and sped toward the gate.

He was almost upon it, when from his right, out of the dark, another, larger tentacle reached over and grabbed his arm. As he tried to shake it off, the muscular appendage's grip tightened and then he was lifted up from the ground.

Revan was in agony, his chest felt like it was on fire, and he wasn't sure if he was going to survive the night. But what he saw next made the pain almost irrelevant.

Vitiate was lifted high up until he was face-to-face with the monster. As much as he tried to use sheer muscle power he had left, his attempt to break free was in vain. He felt like a bug would feel within the grasp of a man, powerless and vulnerable. A sudden fear swept through him looking into the dark eyes of the creature. Instead of seeing a mindless animal within the dark orbs, this being looked intelligent, and he hoped to reason with it.

For a few eerie seconds, silently, the creature curiously measured him up. Then, before Vitiate could have said something, the beast sniffed at him and then opening his mouth wide, a long, deep purple forked tongue shot out of his throat wrapping around Vitiate's head.

An instant feeling of suffocation came over him.

As he tried to pry off the slimy tongue, it squeezed around his head cutting off his oxygen.

Slowly, he was suffocated and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

In desperation, he dug his nails deep into the muscular appendage hoping to hurt the alien, but his efforts were futile.

The last thing Vitiate saw was a purple light emitting from the beast's throat as he was swallowed in whole to be digested.

A thin, evil smile appeared on Arcann's face watching his father disappearing within the beast's mouth. This felt like a victory and he couldn't be happier. But then his smile quickly disappeared when he realized this was far from over.

Backing away from the gate, he grabbed Astrol and as he shook him, he yelled.

"Close it! NOW!"

Shaking his head, Astrol stared into his eyes and said.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked with anger.

"I don't have the key." Astrol anxiously replied.

Through flaring nostrils, Arcann roared with frustration and then snapped the scientist's neck. Throwing his body away like garbage, he spun around and looked at Satele kneeling beside Revan. Then he saw his mother lying on the ground, and quickly, he rushed to her.

"Revan." Satele said with a fearful expression. "We have to close the gate."

"I know." He replied. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the medallion.

"How?" She asked as she anxiously looked at the monsters shaking the ground just on the other side of the gate.

"Help me up." He said holding onto her hand.

"There is a machine." Revan replied as Satele helped him to his feet.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"It's kept in that chamber you saw in your dream beneath the waterfall." He replied. "I'm going to find it and end this once and for all."

"I'll help you." She replied.

"Where are you going?" Malgus asked as Revan and Satele rushed by him.

"Keep them on the other side." Satele said. Then she planted a quick kiss on his lips and they were off, running out of the cave.

Worriedly, Malgus looked after them and then Marr and Zallow approached him.

"Have you seen Vowrawn and Sidonie?" Marr asked.

"No, I have not seen them." Malgus replied. The only thing left of the battle was a few Sith and Chagrian followers lingering around, defeated. After witnessing Vitiate's death, they stopped fighting back wanting to reach common grounds. They were not looking forward to ending up like him. Amongst the dead and injured were a lot of their men and women as well lying on the cave's ground.

"I'm over here." Vowrawn waved at them from the other end of the cave.

Standing beside him was Sidonie and Gnost-Dural with a frown looking toward the gate. He didn't like this one bit. He had seen many evil things in his lifetime, but this one was something out of a nightmare.

Within seconds, they gathered together in front of the gate hoping to hold off the invasion.

"We need to destroy it." Arcann shouted. "It's the only way."

"Where are Revan and Satele?" Lana asked looking around.

"They should be back soon." Malgus replied. His mind was in turmoil over her and he couldn't shake off the dreaded feeling that tonight might be their last night.

"Not soon enough." Scourge growled staring into the gate. Then he yelled. "Here they come!"

With their combined powers, they blasted the gate hoping to destroy it before any of the monsters set foot into their world. As the first tentacle made its way through, it was received by a bolt of immense power lightning crackling the pale skin, burning the flesh off.

The beast roared with a deafening sound, shaking the ground and the walls.

"Damn it!" Lana shouted covering up her ears. She had no idea how long they were able to hold them off. These aliens were massive and soon they were going to break through the barrier, killing everyone she was sure of it.

Already weakened by the battle, Malgus and the others had a difficult time keeping them on the other side, but they couldn't give up. Not just their lives were on the line, but everyone else's as well. They couldn't allow these beings to roam the galaxy, destroying everything that they had worked so hard.

 _This cannot happen,_ Malgus desperately thought, as his arms started to shake. Then the image of his son invaded his mind and he pushed harder to keep them out.

When it seemed like all hope was lost, and as everyone started to weaken, Malgus heard something big coming up behind them.

Suddenly, a huge black tentacle slithered past him, then another and another as the largest AACROD controlled by Revan arrived at the gate.

"Stay back!" Revan shouted.

"Veradun." Satele rushed to him and then she embraced him. "Look." She said pointing toward the gate.

Letting go of Satele, he watched as the enormous machine grabbed hold of the gate and started to squeeze it. Within the grip of the powerful tentacles, the gate started to crumble. From the other side, another pale tentacle reached through trying to disable the AACROD. Coiling itself around one of the machines tentacles, a loud popping sound was heard, as the immense force crushed the AACROD's tentacle. With a racing heart, and while holding her breath, Satele astonishingly watched, as the two giants fought each other. The view left them speechless causing everyone to step further away not wanting to get crushed.

Within seconds, while the whole cave trembled showering them with pieces of rocks, the AACROD finally managed to crush the gate. The disturbing sound that followed was something Satele had never heard in her life. As the gate gradually closed, one of the tentacles that were tangled around the AACROD was cut off causing the animal on the other side to roar with excruciating pain. The deep, frightening sound quickly resonated off the walls and then there was nothing but silence, and thick smoke covering the rubble where once the mighty gate stood. With frightened eyes, Satele looked around and then her eyes found Malgus's and saw a small grin on his face.

"We did it." He said and then he picked her up and spun her around.

Suddenly, cheerful shouting broke the eerie silence.

Malgus couldn't believe the dreaded gate and Vitiate was destroyed. The machine that once almost killed them now became their ally saving their lives. _Everything is going to be okay now,_ he thought with great relief.

With a gleeful face, Satele kissed Malgus and then she was going to say something when Revan collapsed to the floor behind them.

"No!" Satele rushed to him. "What's wrong?" She asked confused kneeling beside him.

"Is Senya alright?" Revan asked holding onto her hand.

"Yes, I believe so." Satele replied with a worried face.

"That's good then." Revan said and then he lightly squeezed her hand and dropped the medallion in her palm. "I'm glad she is okay."

Then he coughed a few times, staining his clothes with blood.

"Please." Satele begged. "Stay strong. We need you, I need you."

"I just...need...to...rest." He said in a hushed tone and then his grip loosened on her hand.

"Revan…please...stay with me." Satele cried. Squatting down beside her, Malgus wiped the tears off her face and then placing his hand on Revan's chest he said.

"His heart is weak, but he is still with us." Gazing into her eyes, he added. "He'll be okay I'm sure of it."

Wiping her face with her sleeve, Satele stood up and looked at the medallion in her hand.

Walking up to the machine, she pressed down on the medallion making the AACROD turn around and face her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up and said.

"What should I do with you?"

In her mind, she knew the best thing was to destroy it, but she had the power to control it and this gave her a surge of excitement. All this time, she held the key to this monstrous thing and this ironic thought made her laugh a little.

"Destroy it." Zallow said walking up to her. "This thing is dangerous."

"I say keep it." Marr said standing beside her. "We could use it."

Looking at Zallow and then Marr, Satele folded her arms in front of her chest and then with a mischievous smile she said.

"I'll think about it."

After making sure there were no Rakatan survivors left behind they destroyed the cave collapsing part of the mountain on top of it. Before they left, holding his mother's unconscious body in his arms, Arcann turned around and took one last look at the collapsed cave. Somewhere beneath the rocks, in the other dimension was his father. In his heart, he knew he wasn't dead, but biding his time somewhere in the universe to come back again to haunt them. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he looked at Lana and then a small smile appeared on his face seeing her unharmed. Then they walked away and never looked back.

* * *

On the ship to Korriban, Malgus couldn't wait to get home to see his son who he missed so much. Although he wasn't keen on Vaylin to watch Drade, Satele assured him, she was the best thing they got and reluctantly he agreed. But now the threat was gone and everything looked promising, and Malgus couldn't wait to live his life in peace with his family. Secretly, he wished to have another child, but he was afraid to bring this subject up to Satele.

 _Not yet,_ he thought, looking at her face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked smiling.

Placing her hand into his, he lifted it up and planted a kiss on her knuckles and then he said. "I think we deserve a nice vacation, just the three of us. What do you think?"

"I think," She replied with a sly smile. "Vacation sounds just right."

However, when they landed on Korriban, their dreams of taking a vacation shattered in a matter of seconds when they realized everyone was gone.

The house stood empty and there was no one around.

"What's going on?" Arcann asked. He was hoping to see his sister, but she was gone with everyone else they left behind.

"Veradun?" Satele asked with trembling lips. "Where are they?"

"I don't know." Malgus replied feeling an extreme headache coming over him. After searching the house and the surroundings, they came up empty-handed. In his despair, Malgus even looked at the tombs hoping to find his son.

While he was searching in the Valley of the Dark Lords with Marr and Arcann, Satele shook like a leaf in the kitchen.

"Something terrible happened here." She murmured holding onto her throbbing temples.

"Please Satele calm down." Lyrna said placing her hand on her shoulders. "We'll find them."

A deep, shaky breath left her mouth. Then she looked up and with reddened eyes, she said.

"My little baby is gone. Where is he?"

Sitting down beside her, Lyrna looked at Lana standing in the doorway, then she took Satele's hands into hers and in a soft voice, she said. "I don't know where he is, but I believe he is alright. I know in your heart you feel the same."

When Satele didn't reply just stared blankly in front of her, Lyrna said.

"You need to rest. I can help you to calm down."

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head in agreement and then allowed Lyrna to get inside her head to ease the pain for a little while that was crushing her soul.

"It had to be Adraas." Malgus growled as he sat down on the floor in Naga Sadow's tomb. "I know it had to be him."

"Adraas?" Arcann asked puzzled. "What's going on?"

"He was supposed to bring the Mandalorians to our aide, but we left in a hurry and didn't wait for him." Marr replied with an angry tone. He never liked Adraas nor trusted him, and now looking at Malgus's despondent expression, he wished he had killed him a long time ago.

"How could you trust that son of a bitch after what he did?" Arcann exclaimed.

Shaking his head, Malgus buried his face into his hands and then letting out a frustrated sigh, he said.

"He is my brother."

"What?" Arcann asked confused.

"We share the same father." Malgus replied with a bitter tone.

"And when we find him and your son, are you planning to kill him?" Arcann inquired.

Looking up, Malgus's eyes met his and then he said. "You bet I am."

"I won't allow it." Arcann said with a serious face.

"What are you talking about?" Malgus asked with a deep frown.

"You can't kill your brother." Arcann replied and then with malice in his voice he said. "But I can. He used to be my right hand, he had a promising future within my Empire, but he betrayed me, used my sister and then sided with my father kidnapping my family and now he did it again. I am the one to end him and this is my final answer."

"He took my son!" Malgus yelled with anguish.

"And he took my pregnant sister." Arcann said as he stepped closer to Malgus. "Oh, yes, he will pay for this don't you worry about that."

* * *

However, it took them almost a year to find him.

Every time they came close to catch him, he slipped out of their grasps. He knew they were after him and in the last seconds, he always found a way to evade them.

When they finally cornered him on Mandalore, not even his Mandalorian comrades were able to save his skin. Using the AACROD and with the help of the Chiss army, they invaded Mandalore in the hopes of finding them. In her heart, Satele knew her son was alive and she was determined to find him no matter what obstacle came her way. Her persistence to find Adraas and her baby was the only thing keeping her sane.

Feeling responsible over what happened, Revan wanted to join them to collect him, but Satele asked him not to. She was confident they were plenty enough to go after him. Therefore, Revan and Senya stayed behind on the ship orbiting Mandalore and waited on their return.

"ADRAAS!" Malgus roared. "Come out you BASTARD!"

Standing in front of a lavish house surrounded by high walls, Malgus impatiently paced at the gate. They knew Adraas was inside and possibly alone. He had no one left to help him. Malgus wanted to demolish the whole place with him in it, but the fear of not knowing where his son or Vaylin was kept them back.

Inside, Adraas was contemplating on what to do. He was sure one of his cousin's spies ratted him out. He wished to find them and tear them apart, but he was in no condition to do any of that. He was alone and defeated. His dreams of becoming someone important and to rule was just a foolish desire that he has not achieved, and most likely he would never do. Even though Shae helped him as much as she could, during the invasion of Mandalore, she perished with thousands of her people by the hands of Arcann, Malgus and their army. Now, left alone, he wanted to find a way to get out of here and reunite with his family that he had to send away even though he didn't want to. But he was surrounded and there was only one way out. However, if he had to die today, he wanted to die with some dignity.

After donning his armor and mask, with a lightsaber in his hand, he walked out the front door and approached the gate.

When he opened it, Satele's heart skipped a beat, hoping to see her son again. Then a fit of rage engulfed her seeing him standing alone in front of them. She wished to send the AACROD to shred him to pieces, but she desperately needed to find out what he did to Drade and where he kept him. This was the only thing that kept her back for now.

"Hello, brother." Adraas grinned behind his mask.

"You are not my brother." Malgus spat at him. Wearing the wretched mask, Malgus was not able to see his face, which he hated.

Looking behind him, he saw Satele, Arcann, and Zallow ready to pounce him. On her face, there was that familiar look reminding him of something from the past. If words could describe fury she was a perfect example of it. Adraas was aware of her powers and everyone else's and he was ready for them if they were to attack. At this point, he didn't care, he just wanted to die with honor.

"Where are they?" Malgus asked stepping closer to him.

Nonchalantly, Adraas shrugged his shoulders and then he said.

"They're not here."

Trying to contain herself, she took a few deep breaths and then with desperation, she asked.

"Where is my son?"

Tilting his head to the right, Adraas looked past Malgus's shoulders and then he cracked a smile. It was amazing to see the pain on their faces, a triumphant moment that he would never forget. He took the little bastard to raise him as his own giving him a taste of family life and Adraas enjoyed this knowing that he caused nothing but heartache. Although, his plans were compromised, and he might never see her and the kids again, the thought of them suffering in front of his eyes was exciting and well worth it.

"You mean my son?" Adraas replied with a mocking tone.

"Stop playing games and tell us where they are." Arcann said annoyed. He was getting fed up with Adraas's mockery.

"I would if I could, but unfortunately, I don't remember where I bury them." Adraas replied.

With quickened pulse, and through gritted teeth, Malgus said.

"Lying bastard. Tell us the truth and we will give you a quick death, which you don't deserve."

Turning to Malgus, he said.

"I'm telling you the truth. I made her kill him and then kill herself."

"No!" Arcann said with a furious face. "You are a lying piece of shit!" Saying that he Force grabbed Adraas and lifted his body off the ground.

"Where is my sister?" He yelled.

A cynical laugh came out of Adraas's mouth seeing his upset face.

 _This made my day,_ he thought with a sly smile.

"I told you. She is gone and the boy too." Adraas croaked.

Placing his hand on Arcann's arm, Zallow said.

"Put him down. If you kill him, we might never find them. He is lying and we need to find out where he is keeping them."

Reluctantly, Arcann released Adraas and dropped him to the ground.

He was so angry, he wanted to rip him in two, _but Zallow was right_ , he thought. Lives were at stake and he couldn't afford to be selfish.

Walking up to Adraas, Zallow stared at his mask and said.

"You know why we are here, and you know very well you will not survive the day. But before you die, please tell us where they are."

His pleading tone was music to Adraas's ears. He hated Zallow more than he hated the others and knowing that he was suffering made him laugh.

"I told you, they are gone." He replied laughing.

Unable to see his face, Zallow couldn't tell if he was telling them the truth. He hated the mask and wanted nothing but to rip it off his face. If he was telling them the truth, his hopes of finding Vaylin and his child would be shattered, however, he didn't trust him and he was certain Adraas was lying. The spark of hope of seeing them again was still strong within him and he refused to give up.

Satele sensed these useless conversations with him were a waste of time. If he killed them there was nothing they could do about it. She just wished for some closure, but it looked like she wouldn't get any. As the memory of her baby boy engulfed her mind, Satele felt a sharp pain in her chest, a pain that could never be eased no matter how hard she tried. Her baby was gone, but this monster was still here. This awful thought was just too much to take at the moment. Turning around, she looked at Arcann wanting to see what he wanted to do. When he slightly nodded his head, she looked at Malgus. Even if they tortured him, she was sure he wouldn't give them anything. Their loved ones were gone and there was nothing they could do.

With trembling hands, she reached to her neck and pressed the medallion. Over the months, she learned how to control it and now she was ready to use it again.

Somewhere behind them a huge black octopus looking animal stood up and headed toward them.

"Satele No!" Zallow shouted seeing the AACROD. "STOP!"

However, his words did not register with her. The only thing she saw was Adraas and her revenge. Stepping over them, with a few strides, the machine reached the terrified Adraas and picked him up.

Adraas tried to fight it, but his weapon was quickly knocked out of his hand. Then the air was slowly squeezed out of his lungs as the machine started to tighten its grip. Unable to breathe, he reached up and ripped off his mask. With eyes as big as saucers, he stared at the monstrous thing and then he roared with agony when he felt his bones being crushed all over his body. As blood started to spew out of his nose and mouth, he tried to beg them for a quick death, but Satele wanted to make sure he dies in a slow and painful way.

"Satele, please stop!" Zallow yelled rushing to her. "We need him ALIVE!"

"Stay back!" She ordered him. "He killed them all don't you see it? He is just mocking us now. He needs to suffer like how I suffer every single day."

Seeing that she wouldn't budge, Zallow ran inside the home to see if they were there. However, his search came up empty-handed. He wondered if Adraas killed Aryn as well. The last time he had seen her was when she left with him and the Revanites to collect the Mandalorians. After that, he never heard from her.

By the time he got back to the others, Adraas was clinging to his last breath.

Unfortunately, he never got his wish to die in battle with honor.

As he took one last shallow ragged breath, his bloodshot eyes accusingly stared at Malgus while his frightened face morphed into a malicious grin with blood-stained teeth.

With his death, they would never know what truly happened. In the end, he did achieve a sense of victory making him smile for the last time.

Blankly, Satele stared at his mangled body as the machine dropped it in front of her boots.

He was gone, giving her some relief, but her heart was still aching.

 _Did he tell the truth or not?_ Neither she nor the others would ever find out.

Malgus felt nothing looking at the mangled meat that was once Adraas. There was a time when he thought maybe he could look at this monster like a brother, but that was gone replaced by hatred and an unquenched agony. Even though he was no more, the pain he left behind felt like an empty void within his soul. A sudden realization hit him thinking about he would never see his son again. This pain was more than he could handle. Holding back tears, with a shaky breath, he turned his back on him and walked up to Satele.

Embracing her, he whispered into her ear.

"We are finished here. Let's go my love."

Smearing her tears on his chest plate she hugged him tighter. She felt wiped out and didn't want to think about anything at the moment. The only thing she had left was Malgus's unconditional love, and this she knew would help her heal, eventually.

Then she heard Arcann.

"Did you find anything?"

Shaking his head, Zallow replied with a bitter tone.

"No, the house is empty."

"My mother is going to be devastated." Arcann replied with a saddened face. Then he stepped away and walked back to the shuttle.

When everyone left, Zallow stayed behind and looked at Adraas.

Squatting down beside him, and as his eyes roamed over him, he noticed something beneath his glove.

Lifting up his hand, he pulled off the glove and saw a golden ring on his ring finger.

"Strange." He muttered. He didn't know Adraas was married. Now he wondered whom he was married to.

After removing the ring, and holding it in front of his face, he noticed there was something engraved on the inside.

 _To my love from me, A L_

"Aryn?" Zallow mumbled with a flabbergasted expression. "This can't be."

Standing up and dropping the ring in his pocket he rushed after the others.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter** **:D Reviews are welcome! One more chapter to go to the finale.**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Scroundle's way hotel on Nar Shaddaa 4 years later...**

"Let's toast to Lana and Arcann." Marr said lifting up his glass. With a warm smile, Gilina also lifted her glass and then she nodded her head toward Marr, Vowrawn, and Sidonie.

"May the Force guide their way into the wonders of parenthood." Vowrawn chimed with a boyish smile.

"Indeed." Sidonie said with a sly grin. "They are going to be very busy soon." She added as she tapped her glass to Vowrawn's, and then to everyone else's.

"I'll be a very satisfied grandpa." Marr said with a beaming smile. "I can't wait to meet him."

"They are having a boy?" Sidonie asked.

"Yes." Marr replied.

"Wonderful." She said and then took a sip of her drink.

"Malgus and Satele are also coming back to attend the birth." Marr said and then he put the glass down on the table.

"Where are they now?" Sidonie asked.

"They are vacationing on Lehon celebrating little Vora's second birthday." Marr replied with a thin smile. Over the years, since the terrible abductions and Adraas's death, everyone was trying to move on. Malgus and Satele had another child, while Arcann and Lana got married in a small ceremony within the ruins of the palace. Despite the terrible events, life continued on except for Zallow. He believed that Vaylin and the children were somewhere out there, possibly in the company of Aryn living their lives in secrecy. Although they looked everywhere, the galaxy was just a vast place to find them. Even if they were still alive, which Marr didn't believe, he never trusted Adraas and he was sure he killed them all. It would have taken them a lifetime to locate them, and after a few years of unsuccessful searching, everyone gave up, except for Zallow. He was the only one who has lost the most. He lost not just his love, but his unborn daughter as well. While everyone had someone to lean on, he was left alone searching the galaxy relentlessly.

Feeling sorry for him, Marr even invited him to join them on Nar Shaddaa to take his mind off of everything and just kick back a little and relax, but Zallow refused, and now he was somewhere out there again, looking. In Marr's mind, they were all dead including Aryn, who might have been also a victim of Adraas. The most painful feeling he felt every time he thought about that day was the loss of baby Drade. This thought felt like a knife cutting through his heart. Although he wasn't his flesh and blood, Marr was still mourning when the baby's image invaded his mind from time-to-time.

"She is such a cute child." Sidonie said smiling.

"Cute and a little menace." Vowrawn replied as he stroked one of his tendrils. "She might have her mother's look but she definitely has her father's attitude."

"She is just a little child." Marr said with a laugh. "You are just too sensitive when it comes to children."

"She is mean to the bone." Vowrawn replied laughing. "She deliberately put that frog into my pocket, I know it."

"And you freaked out when you touched it, right?" Marr said laughing harder now.

"It was cold and slimy." Vowrawn replied with a disgusted face. "I hate frogs." He added with a shudder.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Sidonie looked him in the eye and said.

"It means she likes you."

"Are you positive?" Vowrawn asked with a mischievous grin.

Nodding, she replied. "I am." And then she planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

While the four of them celebrated on Nar Shaddaa and enjoyed the hotel's amazing accommodations, on Zakuul, Arcann headed back toward their bedchamber where Lana was taking her usual afternoon nap. The palace that once stood in ruins was now restored back to its former glory. Zakuul was never the same as before but over the years Arcann gradually expanded his Empire bringing more faithful followers under his belt. He ruled like a true and trustworthy Emperor and people loved him.

As he rounded the corner, he ran into Nico almost knocking him over.

"Whoa." Nico exclaimed. "Hold your horses, my Lord highness."

"Nico." Arcann laughed. "Where are you rushing to?"

Pointing to his chest Nico said with a sly grin.

"I'm going on a date with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Good for you, my friend." Arcann said patting his shoulders. "I bet she is going to be spoiled."

"Indeed." Nico replied smiling. Then he added. "If you don't mind, I got to go."

"Have fun." Arcann said and then he watched as Nico rushed away in haste toward the bathroom.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Arcann asked as he stepped inside the bedchamber and approached the bed.

"Tired." Lana replied with a weak smile, and then she pushed up trying to sit up. Then she started to laugh when she had to roll to her side to be able to sit up.

"Stop laughing." Arcann said with a wide smile. "You are going to get the hiccups again."

Holding out her hand, she looked at him and said.

"Would you mind?"

Pulling her up, he planted a kiss on her lips and then placing his hand on her round belly, he said.

"How is baby Thexan doing?"

"He is very busy kicking me all over." She replied gazing into his eyes. "I think he wants to come out."

"Soon, my love." He said cupping her face. "He'll be with us soon, making not just us but everyone else happy as well. I will throw a huge celebration upon his arrival to let everyone know he is here."

"Marr is already excited to play with him." Lana said with a wink.

"So does my mother." Arcann said with a thin smile. "She is eager to meet him as well."

"I know." Lana replied with mischief. "She keeps bugging me."

"She is just doing this because she loves you and wants to make sure you and the baby are alright." Arcann said in a soft tone.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said.

"I know, but sometimes she can get a little too pushy."

"That's my mother." Arcann said smiling. "She'll never change."

 _Especially after what happened with Vaylin,_ he bitterly thought. As the years passed, Senya's hope to find Vaylin and the baby was slowly diminishing. After three years, she gave up seeing her again. The only solace his mother took comfort in was Arcann, Lana and of course Revan.

* * *

In the forest not far from the palace, sitting on the rock where she and Vaylin used to play when she was a child, Senya was lost in memories. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and then a small smile appeared on her face when she heard someone approaching.

A hand snaked around her waist and then she felt Revan's warm breath on her neck.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he sat down behind her and pulled her closer.

Leaning back against him, she looked toward the trees and said.

"I was just thinking about the past and how everything has changed since the last time I was here."

"You look beautiful when you do that, you know that?" Revan whispered into her ear. Then, his hand slid up and cupped one of her breasts, making Senya squeal a little.

"You are such a bastard." She said laughing. "I'm getting old for this."

"You?" Revan asked puzzled. "Old?" With a grin, he added. "Never." Then he squeezed her just enough to give her a rush of desire that swept through her body like wildfire.

"You don't have to do anything." Revan said in a hushed tone as he started to massage her. "I'll do the work while you relax and enjoy."

A small moan escaped her mouth and then she said.

"Deal."

A half an hour later lying on the grassy ground behind the boulder, panting hard, Senya collapsed into his arms and said with a satisfied smile.

"I don't know how you do this, but for a 300 years old man you are pretty energized." Placing her finger on his lips, she added. "Tell me your secret, my Lord."

"Never." He replied with a mischievous grin.

"Then I have to beat it out of you." She added pulling up one of her eyebrows.

"Go ahead." He said. "I'm at your disposal."

"I know you are." She said. Then a warm smile appeared on her face thinking about him being there for her when times were rough and she thought she was going to lose her sanity. But Revan was there for her supporting and loving her unconditionally. This meant the world to Senya, and she was glad he was in her life.

"Are you ready to become a grandma, grandma?" He asked with a wink.

"Of course." She replied. "What about you? Are you ready to celebrate with me?"

Caressing her face, he said.

"I'm honored to celebrate with you, Senya Tirall."

* * *

 _Another city, another planet,_ he bitterly thought as he made his way through the busy streets full of aliens and humanoids alike. His clothes annoyingly stuck to his sweat-drenched body from the high humidity but Zallow didn't care. He was getting close he felt it. It's been years, but he never gave up. In his heart, he knew they were still alive and this was the greatest motivation ever to keep him going. Although the others already moved on with their lives, he was not able to do that. He had to find his family and wanted to see his daughter.

Passing by a loud bar full of drunken patrons, he quickly made his way down the alley, not wanting to draw too much attention. There was a man waiting for him.

"Have you got the goods?" He asked in a raspy voice looking at the tall Jedi in a brown cloak.

Reaching into his pocket, Zallow pulled out a leather pouch and said.

"I have it." Then he asked. "Do you have something for me?"

Holding out his hand, the man motioned for him to put the pouch into his hand. Then he said.

"Let me feel it and then I'll tell you what I know."

Reluctantly, Zallow handed him the goods. He hated to make deals with pirates, but if he wanted to find his family he had no choice but to deal with them.

"Ohhh." The man moaned as he held the leather pouch. "Heavy enough." He added with a sly grin showing off blackened teeth between cracked lips. After putting it away, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Zallow.

"Here on this map, you'll find what you're looking for."

Taking the scroll, Zallow quickly opened it and a small smile appeared on his face.

Inside the scroll was an image of Aryn and a map to her whereabouts.

"May the Force be with you." He said to the pirate and then swiftly turning around, he rushed out of the alley and headed toward the woods.

It was late in the afternoon when he finally got there.

From his hiding spot, he carefully observed the small cottage tucked within the woods hoping to see Aryn. He didn't have to wait long before he spotted her.

When the front door opened, Zallow's breath hitched in his throat seeing Aryn and two small children walking out.

Aryn looked a little thinner and her face showed some aging, but Zallow recognized her. Behind her was a dark-haired little boy, who looked just like Malgus. Pale and a little lanky for a four-year-old, he hopped over a rotten log and then looked back toward the house where the little blonde girl was standing with an unpleasant face that painfully reminded Zallow of Vaylin.

Crossing her slender arms in front of her chest, she stood at the door not wanting to move. Then he heard her sweet voice making his pulse instantly accelerate. This little girl was his daughter and seeing her for the first time was an amazing and unforgettable experience. Zallow had to fight back tears that were threatening to blur his vision.

"I don't want to go." She said and then she stomped her feet.

"Come on Stelva, we have to go." The boy insisted.

"Stelva." Zallow whispered. _Her name is Stelva_ , he thought with a smile.

Silently, he followed them to a place that looked like a small training ground in the vicinity of the cottage.

Standing against the boulders were some dummies that the children were practicing on with their wooden training swords.

"Don't use that angle." Aryn said in a firm tone looking at the boy. "You leave yourself open and you know what happens then, right?" She asked gazing into his bright blue eyes.

Nodding his head, he said. "Yes mother, I know."

"Alright then." She replied clapping her hands. "Let's practice some more and then we are ready to go back to have some dinner."

With a pounding heart, Zallow watched as the children resumed their training.

His little daughter seemed strong and agile making him proud. Feeling frustrated and tormented, he took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He wished to walk up to them and see what happens, but he was afraid Aryn might do something to the children and he didn't want to take this risk. After what she had done, Zallow felt nothing but loathing for her. She had not just sided and married to Adraas but she deliberately hurt so many people, he wanted nothing but to plunge his weapon into her black heart. She was no longer the apprentice whom he came to love and admire, but a cold-hearted bitch that made his heartache with sorrow and anger. _But where was Vaylin?_ He anxiously thought. Besides the three of them, there was no one around. Looks like Aryn raised the children all by herself, but _she must keep Vaylin in the cottage,_ he thought as he shifted from one foot to the other. He hoped this was the case because he didn't want to think about her being dead. He searched for so long in so many places, and now he was finally here and he wanted them back, all of them.

Thankfully, none of them noticed him hiding behind the bushes.

When they finished, Aryn ordered them to place the sticks back into the bucket and then for a split second she looked toward the trees. A sudden suspicion flashed across her narrow face and then she took a few steps toward where Zallow was hiding.

Although she was perfectly capable of defending herself and the children, Aryn was still nervous from time-to-time to live alone. Completely cut off from the outside world, she had no idea where Adraas was, but she still held hope to see him again. She refused to think that he was gone. _No,_ she thought, _he will come back._

 _It's been four miserable years,_ she bitterly thought as she scanned the surroundings. He told her to stay low and this is what she's been doing. She even changed her name after a while fearing that someone might recognize her. Then the memory of their last night came into her head. Lying in his arms, she was mad at him leaving, but she knew he only did this to keep them safe. After that night, she never heard from him again.

Taking another step closer, a sudden familiar sensation enveloped her.

It felt like someone was watching them and the sensations coming over her way were confusing and upsetting. Swiftly, she signaled the children to stay back. Pulling out her weapon, she rushed toward the bushes ready to kill whoever was hiding there.

"What are you doing mother?" The boy asked watching her disappearing behind the bushes.

"I thought I saw someone." Aryn replied staring at the leaf-covered ground were just seconds before was someone there, leaving shallow footprints in the mud. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she looked around and then placing her weapon back, she stepped away from the bush and headed back toward the children. _Whoever was he or she was gone_ , she thought with a frown. "Possibly a wretched pirate." She murmured.

That night while everyone was inside, Zallow impatiently watched the cottage.

He wanted to confront Aryn, but he didn't want to take the chance to hurt the children. Also, he needed to find out what happened to Vaylin and if Aryn dies, he might never find out.

It was close to midnight when he finally relaxed and was able to sleep a little.

The calming sounds of bugs and night birds were music to his ears helping to calm his nerves that were on haywire. Come tomorrow, he will have no choice but to find a way to get to Aryn. He was certain, she'll leave the house to get some supplies and this is what he was waiting for.

It was early in the morning when he heard the front door open and saw Aryn walking out with a backpack on her right shoulder. Swiftly, he ran his fingers over his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes and then getting up, he followed her.

 _There again,_ she anxiously thought as she picked up her pace down the dirt road.

"I haven't felt this in years." She mumbled not understanding what was going on.

The city was not too far, it only took her a few hours to get there on foot, but she dreaded to leave the kids home alone with Vaylin. Although she used the keyword on a daily basis, still it made Aryn nervous thinking about what would happen if one day this code would cease to work. She could never match up to Vaylin's strength and this unsettling thought made her shiver every time she thought about it. Before Adraas left, he made her promise to take care of Vaylin and keep her close, because he was sure the day will come when they would need her powers to use against their enemies, and this is exactly what she did. She raised the children and kept Vaylin as her prisoner hoping to see her love return one day to his family.

Then he heard a voice.

"Aryn." Zallow's voice ran through the cool early morning air.

For a few seconds, she froze in place, hearing his voice. Then slowly turning around, she looked at the man she hadn't seen in years standing beside a large tree looking at her with an accusing stare bringing an anxious feeling to her. She had no idea how he found her, but here he was and the thought of losing everything she and Adraas had worked for made her angry. Without saying a word, she dropped the bag and pulling out her weapon, she attacked him.

A loud, angry cry left her mouth as her weapon collided with his.

The thought of killing him made her sick to her stomach, but she had no choice. Her loyalty lies with Adraas and to the children. She had to keep them safe and away from everyone, e _ven from him,_ she thought, slashing her lightsaber toward his midsection.

"Aryn!" Zallow yelled as he jumped out of the way of her deadly move. "Stop this madness and listen to me!"

"Why are you here?" She screamed as she deftly turned around and attacked him from the left.

Blocking her move, Zallow took a few steps back and said in an angry tone.

"I came to collect the children and Vaylin. Where is she, Aryn?"

Ducking down, she aimed at his legs, hoping to get him, but Zallow was faster and as he jumped up, he sent a powerful Force blast toward her, which she deftly evaded. The pent up energy bolt smashed into the tree behind her sending countless tiny pieces of splinters all over the ground.

"She doesn't need you anymore." Aryn replied through gritted teeth. Then she added. "You shouldn't have come here."

 _She is alive then,_ he eagerly thought as he evaded another one of her vicious moves. Aryn was always a great fighter, even as a child she proved to be exceptional. But now her mind was corrupted, and everything he had taught her now came back to haunt him ten folds. She was strong with the Force closely matching up to his powers. A few times she came close to carve him up, which made Zallow mad with frustration. He didn't want to kill her, not until he finds Vaylin, but she made this promise impossible. She was not the same Aryn he knew but somebody else, a stranger who caused him years of agony and deep inside he wished to obliviate her.

Their fight took them to a clearing beside a deep abyss shrouded in the morning fog.

"I don't want to kill you." Aryn shouted as she sent a blast of Force powers toward him. "But you give me no choice. I have to protect my family!"

"Aryn!" Zallow yelled back in frustration. "You are delusional. Those children are not yours. Wake up and admit your mistake!"

"Mistake?" She laughed with an evil grin. "I don't make mistakes, but you made one coming here."

Saying that she pushed him toward the ledge wanting to send him over the edge. When he lost his balance and staggered back, a momentary satisfaction swept through her thinking about defeating her former Master in hand-to-hand combat. Not even Adraas was able to do that, she thought as she rushed toward him.

In the last second, before he would have plunged to his demise, Zallow regained his equilibrium and grabbed hold of her.

Flipping her around, he wrapped his arms around her neck holding her in a chokehold. While her legs dangled above the abyss, with a terrified expression she looked down.

"Please." She croaked. "Have mercy on me."

"Where is Vaylin?" He asked with an intense voice.

At first, she didn't say anything, but then as his grip tightened, she blurted out.

"At the cottage... with the children."

"Is she unharmed?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. Aryn had a feeling he wasn't going to hurt her, no matter what happens. After all, they had a deep and emotional history and he was not a murderer. Then she said. "No matter what happens today, when Adraas returns we would get back what's ours."

"He is not coming back." Zallow whispered into her ear.

A glimmer of a nervous smile appeared on her face and then she said in a cynical tone.

"I know he will."

Reaching into his pocket, Zallow pulled out the ring and held it in front of her face.

"He is dead Aryn."

With disbelief, she stared at the ring she gave Adraas on their wedding day. Breathing hard and shallow, her eyes filled with tears when she realized he was most likely dead. The person to blame for his demise was none other than Zallow and this irate thought made her whole body shake with anger.

"NOOOO!" She bellowed and then with all her might, she kicked him just below the knee causing Zallow to growl with pain. However, his grip stayed strong firmly holding her in place. But Aryn didn't want to be contained anymore. As the pent up anger engulfed her, vigorously shaking and twisting her body she tried to get out of his hold.

"STOP!" Zallow shouted.

"You bastard." She growled as large tears started to run down her face. "You killed him."

"No Aryn, he did this to himself." Zallow replied, trying to keep her in one place.

As she struggled to get away from him, Zallow dropped the ring. In slow motion, Aryn watched as the golden band fell into the bottomless abyss, disappearing from her view.

"No,no...nooo." She whimpered staring into the darkness below.

Then a loud, anguished cry left her knowing she'll never see Adraas again.

"Let me go." She pleaded.

Zallow didn't want to let her go, but the way she cried made him feel bad.

"On one account." He said. "If you behave."

Taking a deep breath, she sniffed a few times and then relaxing her body she said.

"Alright, I'll behave, just let me go please."

As soon as he stepped away from the ledge and loosened his grip, Aryn saw her chance.

Swiftly, she elbowed him in the stomach and then throwing her head back, she smashed her skull into the bridge of his nose dislocating it.

Zallow cursed under his nose when a blinding pain blurred his vision for a few seconds. But instead of dwelling on making a mistake by trusting her, he ignored the pain and tackled her sending her body flying toward the ledge.

Aryn had no time to evade him and as his body collided with hers, she felt herself flying through the air and then falling.

The last thing she saw was Zallow's blood-splattered stern face looking down on her. After that only darkness greeted her when her body hit the bottom drenching the muddy ground with her blood.

Turning away from the abyss, Zallow touched his nose and then with a growl, he placed it back to its place. The physical and emotional pain was still lingering within him when he walked away from the ledge and headed back toward the house.

At the door, he felt so nervous his hand was shaking when he placed it on the knob and turned it.

The view that greeted him inside was heart-wrenching.

Sitting at the table was Vaylin and the children eating their breakfast. When he entered they all looked up and then a scream left little Stelva's mouth seeing the stranger with a bloody face stepping inside their home.

Instantly, Vaylin stood up and grabbing the scared girl's arm, she pushed her behind her. With a blank expression, she stared at Zallow and then in a monotone tone she asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

 _She doesn't recognize me,_ he thought disheartened. _What has Aryn done to her?_ Zallow thought with anger looking at the woman whom he had been searching for years staring at him with a vacant expression.

"Vaylin." Zallow said as his eyes searched hers. "It's me Zallow."

"Stay back!" She warned him when he took a step forward.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Zallow quickly added. "I'm here because I love you."

A sudden frown appeared on Vaylin's face hearing his words. She didn't know who this stranger was, but somewhere deep inside she was sure she knew him. The way he looked at her and the sound of his voice sounded so familiar, she felt an instant inner struggle within her soul. When she tried to think about where she had seen him a sharp pain engulfed her head giving her an instant headache. For years now, her memories had been in a constant fog, and she couldn't remember anything besides the daily routines that took up her whole life.

Zallow wanted nothing more but to rush to her and embrace her. He had been waiting for this moment for years, but he didn't want to alienate her. She was clearly under that despicable spell he hated and he knew soon she'd be back to her normal self. Until then he had to tread lightly not wanting to upset her. Then he heard the boy's voice coming from the left.

"Where is mother?"

Turning to him, Zallow swallowed hard thinking about the lie he had to tell, but he had no choice. If he wanted them to willingly come with him, he had to play a game.

"She had to go somewhere and she asked me to come back for you all. I have a nice spaceship and she thought it would be fun to go for a ride." When the boy didn't say anything just stared at him with his big blue eyes, Zallow squatted down in front of him and asked in a soft voice.

"Do you like spaceships?"

Nodding his head, he said.

"I like spaceships. Do you have a large one?" He asked with an eager smile.

With a warm smile, Zallow said.

"It's so big even the Emperor envy it."

"Wow." The boy said and then he looked at his sister and Vaylin hoping to get her approval to go and see the spaceship.

"When is Reyna coming back?" Vaylin asked with a suspicious face.

 _Reyna?_ Zallow wanted to ask, but in the last second, he stayed quiet. Aryn most likely changed her name and that was the name Vaylin was familiar with.

"She said in a few days she'll meet us on my ship." Zallow replied and then he stood up and gestured for her to come closer.

This was the first time Vaylin had seen someone else besides Reyna in this home, and this man was an enigma to her. She knew him, she was sure of it. But on the other hand, he was a stranger, and Reyna always warned her about strangers and their despicable ways.

Vaylin wanted to believe him, but there was a nagging voice inside her telling her not to trust him. Puzzled, she looked at his hands and then she said.

"I'm sorry but we can't come with you."

Saying that she reached under her shirt and pulled out a knife. As her calm face morphed into a vicious one it was only a matter of seconds before she attacked him. Using the Force, he quickly ripped the knife out of her hand and pulling her closer, he smacked the butt of his weapon down on her head, rendering her unconscious.

As she collapsed into his arms, he whispered. "I'm so sorry, my love."

Then his eyes found the two frightened children and he knew what he had to do.

When Vaylin woke up, the first thing she noticed was a faint pulsing pain behind her closed eyelids. Then as she opened her eyes, she realized she was not in the cottage but on a spaceship with a breathtaking view of space beckoning her through a large window.

From the window, her eyes landed on the children snuggling against her beneath the cover sleeping like a baby.

Then she noticed him and a sudden warm sensation swept across her trembling body like lightning strikes across the sky. At that moment, the fog she had been living in for so long was lifted, and as her shaking hands hovered over her lips, Vaylin cried as she had never cried before.

While her shoulders shook with a mixture of sorrow and happiness, Zallow sprung up and rushed to her. Getting onto the bed, he embraced her and while he held her tight, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much, and I missed you terribly." As he showered her with kisses, he added. "I never gave up trying to find you."

Between sobs, Vaylin replied.

"Thank you, my love."

Gazing into her eyes, he said as he choked back tears.

"From now on, we will never part. I don't want to lose you ever again."

Caressing his face, she planted a kiss on his lips and then her attention turned to the sleeping children. With a concerned face, she asked.

"Why they are still sleeping? Did you give them something?"

Shaking his head, he said with a smile.

"I had to use the Force on them, but I was gentle. They should be waking up soon."

Touching her forehead, where she felt a tender, but large bump, with a mischievous grin she asked. "What have you done to me?"

Planting a kiss on her forehead, he said in a hushed tone.

'I'm so sorry, but I had no choice."

"Alright." Vaylin replied smiling. "I'll forgive you."

Then she looked at their daughter. Her soft, blonde curls and cute pink cheeks were a wonderful sight to behold.

"Look at her. I always knew who she was, but for some reason, I was unable to express my true feelings toward her. For years, I felt like living in a nightmare not able to escape it. It was worse than Nathema."

Then her face suddenly turned angry. In a malicious voice, she asked.

"Where is she?"

"She is gone, so does he." Zallow replied. Then he added. "We don't have to worry about them anymore. Let's forget about the past and focus on the future, my love. We have each other now, and I can't wait to get to know my daughter. And now that you are both here, that all that matters."

Vaylin was glad to hear Aryn and Adraas were no more.

"My mother?" She asked wiping her face. "Is she alright?"

"Yes." Zallow replied. "I already let them know we were heading home. Everyone is eagerly waiting to see you."

"Arcann?" She asked. "How is he?"

"He is about to become a father." Zallow replied. "He and Lana are having a baby boy."

"Really?" She snickered. "My brother is going to be a father?"

Nodding his head, Zallow said with a sly grin.

"Indeed. Our little girl is going to have a cousin soon." Looking at Stelva, he said. "She is the most beautiful and precious thing I've ever seen. I'm in love." He added with a smile.

"She is a handful." Vaylin replied.

Lying down beside his daughter, Zallow gently touched one of her curls, and as he rubbed it between his fingers, he looked at Vaylin and said.

"She looks like you."

Then his attention turned to the little boy sleeping on the other side of Vaylin and then he said.

"His parents are going to be beyond thrilled."

* * *

The white, foamy water gently rolled over the sandy shore as Malgus sat in the sand watching his little daughter and his wife playing in the ocean.

Vora was only two, but sometimes she acted way beyond her years and sometimes she misbehaved just like any other toddler giving them a hard time and plenty of headaches. But doesn't matter what she did or what she said, Malgus loved her dearly. She was a ray of sunshine in his life and he would have done anything to keep her safe.

"Try not to go too far in!" He yelled. "She's still learning to swim."

Shaking her head, Satele looked at him and yelled back.

"She is fine! I'm right here with her."

From Malgus, her attention turned back to Vora who was cheerfully splashing. Dark hair sticking to her pale forehead, her wide blue eyes stared at the water rushing between her legs. Then as the water retracted, holding her arms out to the side, she swiftly balanced herself keeping her toes firmly planted into the squishy soil.

"Look, mommy." She squealed. "I can hold myself."

"I'm impressed." Satele replied with a wide smile. "You are getting better and better."

Then her smile faded when she thought about her growing up so quickly. Soon, she'll be old enough to tell her that once she had a sibling who would have loved to play with her. As the years passed, reluctantly Satele accepted the fact that she would never see Drade again. The memory of him was always going to be in her heart, tucked within a precious place. He was always going to be her firstborn and no one could have replaced him. But when Vora came along, their lives turned from sorrow to happiness again. She meant everything for them and her precious presence was what they needed.

As the wind slowly picked up and blew her hair into her face, shielding her eyes, Satele looked toward the bright horizon watching the sea birds circling above the rusted ship wreckage sticking out of the water like a sore thumb.

Then something happened.

This peculiar feeling that washed over her suddenly made her nauseated. At first, she didn't understand what caused it, but then as she turned toward the sand dunes aligned with the beach, she noticed a man approaching them.

As he got closer, she was able to recognize him.

His brown coat fiercely blew in the warm air behind him, as he with a small child walked down the sandy shore. The smile on Zallow's face was something Satele hadn't seen in ages. And the little boy in his arms was someone Satele would have never thought to see again.

At that moment, her whole body tensed up and then her hands started to shake uncontrollably. With wide eyes, she turned to Malgus, who was already up looking at Zallow's way. Then he sprinted toward them.

Feeling dazed, Satele picked up her daughter, who quickly protested with a loud squeal, and started to run toward Zallow as well.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her ribcage as she urged her feet to get there faster.

When Malgus reached Zallow, in that instant he broke down in tears like a child.

Throwing his muscular arms around them, he embraced them soaking Zallow's coat with his tears. Then he let them go and looked at his son whose curious eyes measured him up.

He wanted to ask how, but from the excitement, his throat felt dry and he couldn't say a word. He had so many things running through his head it left him speechless. He didn't have to ask he knew this was Drade. Although he looked different now, his eyes were the same.

 _Just like Satele's_ , he thought wiping his face.

Then when Satele and Vora caught up to him, handing her to Malgus, with trembling arms, she embraced Zallow and the child.

"Thank you so much." She cried and then planted several kisses on the boy's astonished face.

"I'm glad I was able to bring him back." Zallow replied holding back tears. Then he put the boy down and stepped back.

Squatting down in front of the child, Satele felt so excited she didn't know what to say.

With a nervous laugh, she touched his dark hair and then lightly ran her fingers over his face that looked just like Malgus, _except for the eyes_ , she thought with a smile.

"What's your name?" The boy asked with a sweet voice that was amazing to hear. Satele couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like she was in a dream.

Clearing her throat, she said.

"My name is Satele." Then she asked. "What's your name?"

"Theron." He replied. Then his eyes found Malgus and Vora. "Who are you?" He asked looking at them.

Kneeling in the sand, Malgus put Vora down and as he gazed into his son's eyes, he said.

"My name is Malgus and this is Vora."

"Do you like the beach?" Vora asked.

"I've never seen the beach before." Theron replied with a shy grin. "It's beautiful and loud."

"Come." Vora said grabbing him by the hand. "Lets' built a sandcastle."

Dragging him with her across the sandy terrain, the children stopped not far from the water and after sitting down, they started to play together. While their carefree laughter enveloped the beach, Satele and Malgus couldn't take their eyes off of them. This day was the most fantastic day of their lives and they couldn't thank Zallow enough of this amazing gift he just gave them.

"How did you find us here?" Satele asked while Malgus kept an eye on the children.

"Marr told me you were vacationing here, and when I got here, I ran into Lord Scourge and his wife in the Revanites camp. They told me you were on the beach."

A few minutes later, and after Zallow told them everything that happened, Satele looked at the ground and then shaking her head, she said.

"I can't believe she did that. All these years we were suffering because of her and her despicable lover."

With a concerned face, she asked.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you are going to be his new family." Zallow replied. "Although he has a sister, he looks at my daughter as his sister as well. I would like to keep them close if you agree with this. It would be nice if they can grow up together."

"Yes of course." Satele replied. "I want to make him feel comfortable."

"It might take some time for him to adjust, just be patient with him." Zallow said.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he added.

"Do not dwell on the past and its mistakes. Let's live for the moment and for a bright future, Satele." Then he added. "He is now where he needs to be. Raise him good, and don't forget the Force is strong with him. He needs all the right guidance."

Embracing him, Satele said in a hushed tone.

"We can never pay your generosity back."

"No Satele." He said in a low voice. "Take this as my apology for what I have done to Malgus."

"Thank you so much." Satele said squeezing him a little.

Letting him go, she wiped her eyes again and said.

"I feel like I'm going to faint from the happiness I'm feeling right now." With a shaky breath, she added. "I can't wait to meet your daughter and Vaylin. We'll see each other soon on Zakuul."

"Have fun, and enjoy the rest of your vacation." Zallow replied with a wink.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Zallow left the beach and headed back toward his ship. He was ready to go home to see his family.

Pulling Satele down in front of him, Malgus wrapped his arms around her and then he placed his chin on top of her head. With a beaming smile, they watched the children building their castle, while the gentle waves of the ocean washed away all their worries and fears.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The barren ground greatly trembled as the giant monster made his way down to the valley of death and sorrow. His enormous tentacles shook the ground with force signaling the others of his presence. Being the biggest of them all, his ear-deafening bellowing was heard miles away letting them know he had arrived. Quickly, the others hurried his way; the sound of their marching feet shook the cold air as they approached him. Standing in the middle of the deserted valley, the beast looked at each and every one of them. His pitch-black eyes slowly measured them up while puffs of white smoke escaped his wide mouth.

When they all surrounded him, a deep, low sound escaped his throat vibrating the air around them. This type of communication was hard to learn at first, but as time passed, he was able to learn and control his new body. He was sure they were getting close to find the gate.

And when it happens, _I'll be unstoppable,_ Vitiate thought with an evil grin.

Opening his mouth wide, his majestic roaring echoed through the mountains like thunder, shaking the dark sky above.

 **The end**

 **Hello, my loyal followers! I hope you enjoyed the story. It's been a year since I posted the very first chapter. I truly appreciate your support on this long journey. Thank you :D**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


End file.
